The Ride With You Is Worth The Fall
by Lara Cox
Summary: They were always meant to be a team. They were meant to win or lose together, to celebrate or mourn together. Defeats are softened and victories sweetened because they have each other. Third part of the "Everything went downhill from there" series.
1. A change is gonna come

**Author's note:**_ Thanks for all the great support! Getting reviews truly make my day. I'm also very open for questions, suggestions and constructive criticisms. This part takes place in the world of Washington politics, and there probably won't be any huge crisis 24-stile. It'll focus in Renee and Jack's personal drama, only that now they have jobs at the White House. A little bit like… "24" meets "The West Wing" but with a lot more romance and less politics. Maybe just some bomb or assassination attempt… (Or it wouldn't be 24). I'm open to your ideas regarding the terror arc of this part. Anyway, I hope you like it. _

_Please, consider this first chapter "a test-post"… I'd like your opinions on the general concept of the story, and the jobs I thought for Jack and Renee. I was just too tempted to use the White House setting. I hope it doesn't come off as too crazy or too unrealistic for the characters. As always, I do my best to be plausible. But I had to take some creative license. I hope nobody is too annoyed by it. You are all free to tell me so. I know the Renee I imagine may be somewhat different from the show. _

_Anyway, thank you so much! Love, Lara_

_Special considerations:_

"_Day Seven" took place on March 25 - 26 of 2017_

"_Day Eight" took place on May 20 - 21 2018 _

_Jack's birthday was set by the show on February 18__th__ 1966_

_In my story, Renee was born in January 22__nd__ 1980, making her 38 in May 20, 2018._

_Allison Taylor's birthday was never established so, in this story, I will establish her birthday in October 26__th__ in loving tribute to Hillary Rodham Clinton. And I made Allison as old as Cherry Jones. _

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART ONE: "A TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART" **

**PART TWO: "IN A NEW YORK MINUTE" - **

**PART THREE: "****THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Summary:** It's been five months after the crisis in New York. Renee and Jack discover that they were always meant to be a team. They were meant to win or lose together, to celebrate or mourn together. Defeats are softened and victories sweetened because they have each other. Third part of the "Everything went downhill from there" series.

**Previously:** Renee and Jack dated for seven weeks. Then she learned she was pregnant, but the pregnancy turned out to be non-viable. Feeling devastated, she left Jack without telling him anything. (Part one)

Jack saw Renee was in a tailspin and tried to rescue her. Renee stabbed Jack, not recognizing him at first. Then he winded up getting tortured and almost killed. At the end, they went to their apartment and got back together. Then a Russian operative shot at Renee but Jack jumped in front of her taking the bullet instead. Jack survived after being about to die for the fourth time in less than a day. Renee felt too guilty and scared about everything that happened and considered herself a burden for him. So she left Jack to let him have the happy life he deserves with his family in California. (Part two)

**Next:** President Allison Taylor makes some changes in her administration and in her personal life. As a result, Jack and Renee find their lives turned upside down as well.

**Disclaimer:** The show it's not mine. Neither are the characters. Except: Leon Craig, Elizabeth Stockard, Abigail O'Carroll Walker, Captain John Walker and James Barrington.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A CHANGE IS GONNA COME**

**August**** 15****st**** 2018 – Wednesday **

**Washington DC. – White House – Residence **

**4.30 AM**

Ethan tried to put his clothes back on as quietly as possible. He knew Allison needed to rest. But the room was completely dark and he accidentally tripped with a chair, falling clumsily in the floor of the Presidential bedroom. A situation he was sure nobody would ever picture him in.

Allison was woken up by the sound and the first thing she noticed was that Ethan was not sleeping next to her. Then she got in a sitting position and saw him getting up from the floor. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just the chair." he replied, as he stood up and then sat on the side of the bed, next to her.

"Again? I should get you a night-light" she teased him while caressing his cheek and then kissed his lips. Then she took a glance at the digital clock on her bed table. "It's 4 AM, do you have to leave so soon?"

He wished he could stay and hold her in his arms just a bit longer. But he had to sneak out before the press corps got to the White House. It was easier to remain unseen if he left in the middle of the night. He held her hand and looked at her sadly as he reasoned, "You know we have to be careful".

The president nodded in agreement. She knew. She simply didn't like the situation. They were two consenting adults. She was divorced and he had been a widower for ten years. But they had to hide their relationship anyway for political reasons. She couldn't deny the fact that her relationship with Ethan would generate a great deal of controversy. But it truly pissed her off. "Yes, I know. I mean… Russia and the IRK are at a brink of a war, which means _we_ are at a brink of a war with Russia, a nuclear power. But God forbid the first female President of the United States dates somebody, because _that _would be the end of the world." Then she sighed resigned, "the things people choose to care about…"

He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way, as he explained sensibly, "Allison, it makes me angry too. But there's no other choice".

"I know…" She nodded. "It would ruin our reputations… they would criticize my morality, which would lead to a debate over my divorce and family values". But just because she understood why her relationship had to remain secret, it didn't mean she liked it. She protested somberly, "It's unfair".

"It's _extremely_ unfair". Ethan agreed with emphasis. Allison was a great woman. Her integrity was absolutely unquestionable for him. But unfortunately other people would, wrongly, question her morality, and his, if they knew about her relationship with him. He admitted appalled, "But there's nothing we can do. That's the political reality. Dating openly would be too damaging for you".

Allison knew that. And even thought Ethan used the word 'dating', it was actually the 'sleeping out of wedlock' what would generate a big controversy. Even in these modern times, there were certain groups of people that would harshly criticize her morality if word about her relationship with Ethan got out. Although, keeping her relationship secret made her uncomfortable too. She took pride in being honest. Very spontaneously, she pondered out loud, "Maybe they'd accept us if we got married". She was suddenly hit by the implication of what she had just said. Was she insane making such a suggestion? She desperately tried to take her words back, "Never mind. Please, forget I said anything".

Ethan was trying to overcome his surprise. He looked pensive for a moment, and then wondered, "Why should I? I mean… why don't we get married?"

"What?" Allison couldn't believe he was considering it for real. The suggestions had been originally hers. But it had slipped her mouth accidentally. She tried to look unfazed as she stated, "You are not serious"

"Am I ever not serious?" Ethan asked rhetorically. Then he took Allison's hand and kissed the knuckles. Looking deep into those light blue eyes he adored, he stated, "Look, I love you, Allison. I really do. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just didn't say it before because I thought it was too soon".

"I don't care how soon it is", Allison rushed to let him know. Then, nearly choking up, she told him, "Ethan… I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life next to you. I know in my heart that it's right"

"So… would you marry me, Madam President?" Ethan asked solemnly.

The president clucked softly when he used her formal title in the proposal. Then she brushed the tears from her eyelashes and nodded. "Yes, of course, Mr. Secretary". Then she kissed him on the lips.

**1.30 PM – Oval Office**

For the President of the United States, there was little time to truly process and enjoy her engagement. She got up at six and the hectic morning passed quickly in a turmoil of meetings, briefings and phone calls. It wasn't until after her lunch that she could see her fiancé again. Her smile when she saw him reached her eyes. It was the happiest she had been in a very long time. Once they were alone, Ethan embraced her and kissed her. But then he pulled away and seemed worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, my dear", he assured with a smile. "But there's something we really need to talk about".

His tone indicated it was something serious, Allison took a seat on the couch feeling a bit concerned and Ethan sat next to her. She asked him, "Is it personal or is it a state matter?"

"Both, actually", he said a bit unease. He handed her the envelope he was carrying.

Allison took it appalled. She knew what it was. It was something she had dreaded all morning. She had seen it coming. But she shook her head and handed it right back. "No, Ethan. I'm not accepting your resignation".

Ethan pointed out, "Allison, I'm sorry, but you can't marry your Secretary of State".

She had anticipated Ethan would say that. And she had thought the same thing. But while her political and pragmatic side was telling her he was right, it was hard for her to accept that reality. She folded her arms in front of her chest and asked sarcastically, "Seriously? And exactly what part of the constitution says that?"

Ethan sighed. "Please, listen to me… Allison, I love you. You are a great woman… but also, one hell of a president. So I want to protect your administration. I don't want to damage your chances for a second term. All I care about is protecting our legacy, remember?"

"I know you care about that"

"I care a lot. And if I stay in the Cabinet, you'll take a serious hit… it'll look like your husband is running the country. It has scandal written all over it. I have to sate aside and be there for you from the backstage…"

"But, Ethan, you are absolutely brilliant and honest. I can't lose you. I need you in my administration. I need you to work with me for everything we believe in..." She held his hand and stated firmly "We are meant to be a team"

"We are a team", he stated even more determinedly. Then he smiled with sweetness and promised, "That won't change. My role has to be different, but you won't lose me, darling. I'll be your husband."

"But that's not fair for you, Ethan…" she objected somberly, shaking her head. "What you're willing to give up for me… you are making such a huge sacrifice"

"No, I'm getting everything I've wanted since the moment we met. Allison, I loved you secretly, from the distance for far too long… but now we are together… you have no idea how happy this makes me" He then held her close and kissed her lips. He honestly couldn't wait to be her husband. "So, will you accept my resignation so we can spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife?"

"I will. And I'll be happy to be your wife", She replied with teary eyes. Then she opened the envelope and unfolded the resignation letter. Soon, she noticed a small diamond ring falling to the blue carpet. She picked it up and gasped with delight. "Oh, Ethan… it's so beautiful."

But they were interrupted by a knock on the door and then Nancy, Allison's personal assistant, walked into the Oval. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. Madam President, you have a meeting with the senior staff…"

"Thank you, Nancy. I just need a minute", Allison stated with a polite smile as she kept the ring hidden behind her back. Nancy nodded in acknowledgment and left. Then the President and Ethan stood up from the couch. She stared at the ring and the resignation letter pensively. Then she handed the letter back to Ethan. "I want you to hold this until we find a suitable replacement. That won't be easy. But then we can announce your resignation and our engagement."

"That sounds good", he agreed. Actually, with everything that was going on, it was better if he remained as Secretary of State a bit longer. Sadly, that meant hiding their relationship longer too. It had to remain Washington's best kept secret. Staring at the ring, he asked "what about that?"

"I love it. I'll wear it in a chain, under my shirt", Allison said quickly. Then she kissed his mouth softly one last time before having to meet with her staff.

**August**** 27****st**** 2018- Monday**

**9 AM – White House**

Angela Nelson, White House press secretary, finished giving her morning press briefing and opened the room for questions. All reporters raised their hands and she called one of them from the podium first, "Yes, Arthur?"

"Can you confirm the rumors about Secretary Kanin planning to resign?" the reporter asked.

Angela was stunned. Nobody was supposed to know about that yet. The President and the Secretary had only talked with a few selected staffers to plan the best way to break their special news. But still wasn't the right time for telling the public. She tried to look unfazed, "I'll make no comment whatsoever on those unfounded rumors".

"Can't you tell us what his reasons for resigning are?" Arthur insisted.

A reporter called Sean simply raised his voice from above his peers and asked, "What can you tell us about Mr. Kanin's alleged relationship with the President?"

Angela stared at him truly annoyed. "Nothing. I said I won't comment on those rumors". And then she called another reporter, "Ted?"

"If he resigned, who would replace him?" Ted asked, having heard the same rumors everybody had heard.

"I'm sorry. I can't comment on a resignation that hasn't occurred", Angela replied trying to be patient.

"Is James Heller is really being considered to replace Secretary Kanin? If not, can you tell us who's in the short list?" Ted asked, hoping to confirm the information he had.

Angela replied sarcastically, "Yes, I can… because when I said I'd make no comment whatsoever I was only kidding". Then all reporters tried to ask more questions. But the Press secretary knew she had to speak with the president and plan the next step before saying another words. "Okay. That'll be all until the afternoon briefing", she announced nonchalantly and left the press room ignoring the protests coming from all the reporters.

She headed quickly to the Oval Office feeling truly nervous and knowing that the President would be really upset. Right outside, she saw Nancy, Angela asked with concern, "Was the President watching?"

"I need to see Angie now!" Allison Taylor's steady but loud voice could be heard from inside the Oval Office.

Angela then looked at Nancy and muttered quickly, "never mind". Then she walked into the oval where Allison was with the George Sullivan, Deputy White House Chief of Staff, who was temporary acting as Rob Weiss's successor. Immediately, the press secretary rushed to apologize, "I'm, so sorry Madam President. I should have known the information had been leaked".

But that wasn't the biggest concern in Allison's mind. She just felt absolutely betrayed. They had agreed to wait before making everything public. "Who leaked it, Angie?"

"Ma'am, if I may…" George interfered feeling absolutely uncomfortable. He had to say something the President wouldn't like. "We might get something good from all this. This news about your personal life may serve as a distraction… to get people stop talking about what went wrong in New York".

Predictably, such comment made the President upset. It made her truly sick having to think about the politics of her engagement. "We are talking about using my personal life for political benefit" But before another word could be spoken, the President noticed a blinking light on the phone over her desk. Knowing what that meant, she picked up the extension, "Yes, Nancy?" After listening to her assistant she replied, "Of course, patch him through". It was Ethan, calling from the state department obviously to talk about what was happening. Then she gestured for George and Angela to leave her alone. "Ethan?"

Ethan was understandably upset. "Allison… I was watching. How on earth did they found out? Was it Heller?"

"I haven't talked to him yet. It has to be someone from my senior staff", Allison pointed out. That was what hurt her the most. She had been betrayed by some close advisor, again.

"What do you want to do now?" Ethan made the jackpot question.

"I should start by having more people I can actually trust around here"

**

* * *

**

**August**** 28****st**** 2018 - Tuesday**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker Family House**

**7 AM**

_She was alone in a very small bedroom, with no windows. She was on a bed and she could hardly move because the pain she was felling was too intense. She dragged herself to the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. After realizing she was trapped, she helplessly dropped on the floor in fetal position. Her abdomen was hurting so damn much. It was unbearable. She felt sharp intermittent cramps. Then she noticed to her horror that her panties seemed soaked in blood, __just like the crotch of her pants__. _

Renee woke up startled. She was in her own queen size bed, in her own bedroom. She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths. It was so strange. She had been sleeping relatively well for over a month. Now it seemed her baby-related nightmares were back. Suddenly, she felt a particularly sharp menstrual cramp and figured that her period, which had started the day before, had triggered her nightmare.

But she got up quickly and opened the curtains to let the morning light in. Through the window she could take a look at the garden and see the pool in which she had learned to swim as a kid. It made her feel much better. Then she headed to the adjoining bathroom.

In the bathroom, she took off her dark pink oversized t-shirt. She held it in her hands and stared at it for a moment and read the inscription in purple letters, _'The best man for the job is a woman'_. Jack had bought it for her and said it seemed made for her. For the millionth time in the past two months, she felt tempted to throw it away. But, once again, she couldn't bring herself to actually get rid of it. It was just like the silver necklace she still wore every day. She needed to keep those things.

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, she went downstairs and passed by the living room. She stopped for a moment by the arched doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen and watched with a tiny smile as Leo made breakfast, as always. He was momentarily living in her house because he was currently working in DC. and had no place to stay. So he was using her old room. She greeted him, "Morning"

She headed to the cabinet to take her medication. Now she was getting a proper treatment for her PSTD. To control her symptoms, every morning she took venlafaxine, an anti-depressant. And every night she took a very small doze of Clonazepam, an anxiolytic, to help her sleep better. Besides, once a week she went to therapy. She was slowly making a bit of progress.

"Morning", he replied. Then he noticed she was wearing a business suit and make up. Also, her long and dark auburn hair was loose, but had been perfectly straightened. In six years of friendship, he had seen her like that very few times. "Look at you all… power-suited". Renee let out a soft chuckle and rolled her eyes. He continued making pancakes for both of them. "Any idea why the President asked to see you?"

"Not a clue", she admitted honestly. It was strange that the President had called her, out of the blue, asking to meet her. "I guess I'll find out soon", she stated with a shrug as she took a seat by the breakfast bar with her coffee, having noticed that the Washington Post was already there. There was an article about what was going on in The Hague, where the International Court of Justice was still deliberating the case against Yuri Suvarov, who had been forced, under the circumstances, to step aside as President of Russia.

Leo served breakfast for both of them. He had made some French toasts. A bit awkwardly, Leo commented, "You know? Janis told me you won't return her calls…"

But Renee was suddenly too distracted staring at the French toasts to listen. They made her think of Jack and the morning he taught her how to make those toasts. Now she was back to her former '_not-cooking-at-all_' policy. Then she focused her attention back on her friend, "I'm sorry… What did you say?"

"Janis told me you won't return her calls. She wants to see you", Leo said trying to keep a neutral statement-of-facts tone. He thought it would be good for Renee to make up with Janis Gold. Personally, he found the nerdy data analyst too uptight and a bit annoying. But Renee used to enjoy being her friend.

Renee straightened her back, tensed by the mention of Janis. She wasn't ready to face her yet. And she didn't want to talk about that at the moment. Some things were naturally still very difficult for her. "She shouldn't talk about her personal matters at work"

Leo just gave her a _'oh, please'_ look. What a pathetic and lame attempt to avoid discussing the real issue. Then he commented sincerely, "The topic came up because it's been really hard to replace you and Larry Moss…" After his work in New York, he had been named Special Agent in Charge of FBI DC Field Office. He was the third one since the day Larry died. Nobody had been able to fill their shoes.

"You and Elizabeth will make a terrific team…" Renee said reassuringly. Leo had made arrangements for Agent Elizabeth Stockard to become his deputy director. "When does she start?"

"She moves next week", Leo replied with a smile when he thought about Liz. Finally, he'd have her back in his life.

"I'm glad", she said sincerely. Liz seemed like the perfect woman to be with Leo and to do Renee's old job. At the same time, Leo was certainly perfect to replace Larry. But, what about her?

'_I laid down my badge, Mr. Hastings. I took it from my pocket and I laid it down. So why would you possibly think that I want it back?'_

Leo had also offered Renee her badge back. But she turned her badge down, again. Not because of bitterness or depression, and not because she feared the horrible memories. She simply felt no desire to go back to her old job. It just didn't feel like _'her world'_ or '_her passion_' anymore. For once, the thought of never being "Agent Walker" again didn't cause the too familiar sharp pain in her chest and tightening sensation in her throat.

**9.45 AM – White House – Oval Office**

Renee was anxiously standing right outside the Presidential office. She was still dumbfounded by the fact that she was about to see President Taylor again. As she waited, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the official portrait of former First Lady Nancy Reagan was on display there. She had missed it during her last time in the White House. Obviously, back then she hadn't been able to admire the art pieces President Taylor had chosen to exhibit. Now she took the opportunity to look at it closely. She stared at the painting until she heard the door behind her opening. It was the President assistant.

"Ms. Walker, the President will see you now", the woman announced, inviting Renee into the Oval Office with a gesture.

"Thank you", Renee attempted an appreciative smile which came off awkward because of her nervousness. She walked into the presidential office having truly no idea what to expect.

Allison stood up and walked towards the other woman with a smile. "Hello, Renee"

"Madam President", Renee greeted back, also with a polite smile, but timidly, as the two women shook hands. It was the first time the President ever addressed her using her first name. It made Renee realize the President had totally forgiven her for their argument.

"Please, have a seat", the President invited as she sat in the large cream-colored couch. Renee sat in front of her looking a bit self-conscious. As usual, Allison decided to waste little time with small talk. She had something very important to discuss with the other woman. "Renee, it's my understanding that your decision to leave the FBI is final and you're not currently working"

Renee first stared at the President with confusion. How did Allison know that? Then she realized who she was talking to. If the President of the United States wanted to know something about somebody, she could find a way to get the information. Probably, Allison had simply asked the brand new FBI Director. The only question was… why did the President care? Then it hit her Allison was waiting for confirmation. "Yes, that's correct, Madam President. I'm taking time to… To solve some personal problems…"

"I understand", Allison assured the other woman gently. Then she dropped the big shocker, "I actually called you to offer you a job, in the White House… I want you to be my Chief of Staff. What do you say?"

First, Renee stared blankly and blinked nervously several times. She was obviously dreaming or hallucinating. That was the very last thing she had expected the President to say. There were so many thoughts and concerns running through her mind like hamsters. She tried to voice them in the most respectful possible manner. "Madam President, nothing would honor me more. I want to serve my country. But… what about certain issues like my lack of political experience and…the mistakes I've made?"

"Those are issues I'm choosing not to worry about because I have much bigger concerns at the moment", Allison stated plainly and sincerely. "I really need you here. I need somebody smart, somebody I can trust. I know you've made mistakes. But I can trust you. I know you can do the job and you'll think about nothing that's not the best for the American people". She was so sick of traitors and people who thought only about scoring political points. She wanted somebody who could disagree with her without betraying her or acting behind her back. Then she added gravely, "I have to make impossible choices, but I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. And I need somebody who's not afraid to tell me I'm wrong when that happens. Now, can you promise me that you'll do your job loyally and to the best of your ability?"

"Yes, and very proudly, Madam President." Renee replied feeling deeply moved and overwhelmed. She felt terrified, but in such a wonderful way. It was the kind of fear she had only felt in very few moments of her life. Like during her very first swimming competition, when she skipped third grade, before starting college, before moving to Manhattan for the very first time and then when she was about to marry Jimmy.

The President stood up and smiled pleased. Renee stood up quickly as well. So Allison went to shake her hand to close the deal, "in that case… welcome to the team"

Still pretty dazed by what was happening Renee shook the President's hand solemnly. "Thank you, ma'am. I promise I will not let you down"

* * *

**August**** 29****st**** 2018**

**Los Angeles, California – Jack Bauer's apartment **

**6.00 AM**

Jack was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off. Groaning, he made that horrible sound stop. He got up and dragged himself out of his bed. He opened the curtains and the intense Californian sun nearly blinded him for a moment. He went to the kitchen to get some breakfast before getting ready for work. He was working as a security consultant and living in the apartment a friend had rented him. Honestly, he didn't like this apartment as much as he had once liked his apartment in New York. But he could move out as soon as he found a place he liked better. The best part was that Kim, little Teri and Steve lived close, and he got to spend a lot of time with them. He also spent time with his nephew. It was great being close with his family. He had wanted that for so long.

Holding his cup of coffee, he headed to the living room and turned on the TV to watch the news before work.

"_The White House announced that former Chief of Staff Rob Weiss is being replaced by a former FBI Agent named Renee Walker…"_

Jack had to sit down as he heard the news anchor saying that name. He stared at the TV in big shock. Apparently, the President had indeed brought Renee in as Chief of Staff. Some reporter harshly criticized the fact that Renee had no experience in politics and, until the day before, most people didn't even know who she was. But that was something Jack was certain Renee would overcome by doing a great job and surprising the hell out of everybody. Fortunately, nobody seemed to know anything about Alan Wilson or Vladimir. But Jack knew that information was strictly classified. Very few people had access to it, and those who did weren't allowed to reveal it.

Suddenly, a picture of Renee popped up on his TV screen. It had to be a photo taken around a year and a half ago, seemingly for her FBI file. Renee's hair in it was auburn, a bit darker than on the day they met, but yet lighter than he had last seen it. It barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing a navy jacket and an apricot shirt.

Jack couldn't even pay any more attention to what the reporters were saying. He couldn't think about anything except how much he really missed her. It still hurt him to think about her. Once again, he found himself trying to forget all about her, only to discover that he couldn't. He turned off the TV and bitterly threw the remote carelessly over the couch. Then he just stood up and went to change for work. He felt so stupid for not being able to get over her.

* * *

**September 25****st**** 2018 - Tuesday**

**Washington DC. - White House **

**6.30 AM**

Renee entered the west wing of the White House through the northwest lobby, wearing a light-gray pant suit from Calvin Clain. She walked past several security checks and continued down the hall way. A security officer, sitting behind his desk, greeted her nicely, "good morning, Ms. Walker"

"Good morning", she replied politely. And then she continued towards her office. She spotted her assistant Dolores Demarco already in her desk, always a hard worker.

"Good morning, Ms. Walker", Dolores greeted politely.

"Good morning, Dolores", Renee greeted back with a small smile. "I hope you're feeling better"

"I feel good today… thank you", Dolores replied appreciating her concern and putting a good face. She was suffering only from normal morning sickness. She had felt the worst the day before. But she didn't want to be known as a weak little woman. She followed her boss into the office and placed a huge cup of coffee with a muffing on Renee's desk. She knew Renee liked to have her breakfast every morning as soon as she got to her office. Dolores had started working for Rob Weiss and really worried about making a good impression to her new boss. White House staffers normally brought assistants from their former jobs, and she didn't want Renee to do that. "Ms. Nelson said she wants to see you right away".

"Thank you. Tell her I'm here" Renee said, and Dolores left to do so quickly. It was the first time ever she had an assistant. She drank some of the coffee appreciating how nice the other woman was. She had never asked for coffee explicitly. The other woman had picked that up just by observing. Renee opened her laptop and first checked the President's schedule for the day. Then she checked the news on the internet.

As expected, they were most of them about the surprising death of Owen Bradley, the National Security Advisor, who had suffered a heart attack at the age of fifty one. That man was three years younger than the President, barely four years older than Leo and a year younger than Jack. Those were very terrifying thoughts. Renee instantly tried to push them away and moved on to check a different topic.

'_Walker Watch: day twenty three' _

It was the headline of the latest entrance on a blog about politics. Renee could hardly believe some reporter even bothered to watch her, and report about her about her daily. It was actually meant to embarrass her, and by extension the President, by pointing out Renee's weakness and trying to catch her mistakes. That guy didn't know half of it, indeed. But Taylor had told her not to worry about '_some jerk who hates women_'. She was used to deal with misogynists, and so was the President.

In an instinctive attempt to make herself feel better, she stared at her college degrees, displayed on the walls next to the bookcase. Two of them had the logo of Princeton University. One said '_Bachelor of American studies_' and the other said '_Bachelor of Eurasian and Russian studies'_. Then she stared at her two degrees from Columbia University. One said '_Master of Business Administration_' and '_Master of International Affairs_'. She had graduated Summa Cum laude from both universities. Of course everybody in the building had some sort of degree from some big university.

Then Angela Nelson excused herself and entered the Chief of Staff's office. "Good morning, Renee"

"Good morning", Renee greeted back and gestured for the other woman to take a seat. "Needed to see me?"

"Yeah, I'm prepping the morning briefing. I need to know, has the President decided who'll replace Bradley?" Angie explained quickly while sitting down in front of Renee.

"No. We'll be discussing the options with the President in the staff meeting", she replied looking at the time. She then looked at the blue folder over her desk. It was the file of the strongest candidate. A file she knew by heart. And, instinctively, she touched the silver necklace on her neck.

"When will I have a name to give the press?" Angie asked a bit concerned.

"Tomorrow morning." Renee replied a bit absentmindedly, distracted by thoughts regarding the man of the file.

Angela pointed out, "they'll want a name today"

Renee looked at her in disbelief. "Bradley passed away yesterday, for God's sake. Tell them we want to show some respect and wait a little before announcing who'll replace him"

Angie nodded in agreement. "By the way, about Secretary Kanin…"

"He's resigning in a week. And, yes, James Heller will be the new Secretary of State", Renee replied too anxiously, anticipating Angela's questions. '_Audrey's dad', _Renee thought to herself, feeling a bit nervous about that. Jack Bauer as National Security Advisor and James Heller as Secretary of State. Definitely it was what was best for the country. No matter how awkward some meetings could get.

**7.15 AM**

After announcing herself, Renee entered the Oval Office. It didn't matter how many times she had done so in the past twenty three days. It was something that still marveled her every time. She noticed George Sullivan, Deputy White House Chief of Staff for policy, was already there talking with the President, both of them sitting on the couch. She had expected to speak with the president alone since the staff meeting began at 7.30. But she decided not to ask George to leave. "Good morning, Madam President…" then she nodded at her deputy "hi, George". The man barely nodded back politely.

"Good morning, Renee", the President smiled warmly and seeming happy to see her. Then she looked the folder in Renee's hands. She could guess what was in there. For confirmation, she asked, "Is that the file?"

"The file of the man I think is the best option to replace Mr. Bradley", Renee confirmed handing a copy for the President and another one for George. Then she sat in one of the chairs.

The President put on her glasses and read the first page. Then she looked at Renee a bit surprised for a moment. She knew Renee and Jack had shared a personal relationship that was now over. She had no idea whether they were still friends though. But personal feelings weren't important in this matter. They all had to think only about what was best for the country. In that spirit, Allison admitted, "I was thinking about bringing him in too"

"Jack Bauer?" George asked Renee when he noticed the name, as if he were asking '_are you drunk?_'. Then he looked at the President, "Madam President, this is the man who tortured a guy right here, in the White House"

Without missing a beat, Renee looked at the President and made her case, "a man who has kept this nation safe countless of times, ma'am. In my opinion, I think the contribution he can make as national security advisor is too important to dismiss"

Allison pondered both points for a moment. Then she told George, "I know very well what Jack has done. And I don't approve that. And I know the decision _will _generate controversy… probably a lot. But it's not a time to set aside what's best for our national security just for the sake of avoiding a political fight". And then she looked directly at Renee, "I know the contribution he can make is too important to dismiss."

At that point, Nancy entered the room. "Madam President, Secretary Kanin is on the phone, line one"

"Thank you", Allison smiled gratefully at her assistant. She stood up. Renee and George quickly did so too. Then she spoke to them, "we are not making any rushed decision. Let's all just consider this with an open mind".

Renee and George then left the President alone to take the phone call. Since in a few minutes they would have a staff meeting anyway, they remained in the outer Oval Office, by Nancy's desk. George then looked at Renee quite angrily and repeated outraged, "He tortured a man in the White House"

That was a real fact. However, Renee knew the topic was far much more complex than that. She couldn't stand listening how Jack was being attacked. She gave the man a cold stare. "Stop saying that"

"That's what happened. And that's what every reporter in America will be saying", George stated calmly. His expression was saying _'Don't get my mad at me for stating facts'_.

"Then we reply saying something different!" Renee argued firmly, getting angry. "We turn the story around and make it about the lives he's saved and his heroic actions…"

George not only thought Renee was grossly wrong, but he also hated her for showing up out of the blue and taking away the job that was meant for him. Yet, she outranked him. And he could tell he wouldn't win this easily, since the President agreed with her already. So he decided to lower his tone and be nicer. "I'm sorry. But I really think it's not the right political move. I have to at least tell the President as much"

"That's fine", Renee agreed nodding. "Look, we're just considering the issue. And whether he gets offered the job or not it's entirely up to the President". But to Renee it was plain to see what the President wanted to do.

"Of course", George replied, acknowledging the obvious, just unhappy about it.

**8.10 AM**

Renee went back to her office. The President was still thinking about the idea of making Jack National Security Advisor. As she walked past Dolores's desk, she ordered, "Please, tell Angie I need every news article that has Jack Bauer's name". She knew Jack's FBI file by heart. But she had to know what the general public knew about him.

She stepped into her office and sat in her chair, with her elbows over her desk and her head between her hands. She had no idea how she felt about the idea of seeing Jack again and working with him. She definitely missed him so much. But too many things had gone wrong… the baby, Vladimir, the stab, the shooting...

She leaped from her chair and paced around her office nervously. She couldn't stop thinking about the man who had saved her life in every possible way. But she reminded herself that this wasn't about Jack and her. This was about doing what was best for the country. Jack deserved that job more than anybody else.

**September 2****6****st**** 2018 - Wednesday**

**Washington DC. **

**1.30 PM**

Just a short walk away from the White House there was a restaurant which served mostly American food. It was properly named 'The Oval Room'. For the past twenty three days, Renee had eaten while working or while talking to somebody about work. Except once a week when she met her therapist during her lunch hour. But that day she had made some time to meet her closest friend for lunch. Leo wasn't living at her house anymore. He had found a nice place in Georgetown. And she missed talking to him.

"So, you'll see him today?" Leo asked, getting a bit worried.

"His plane arrives in two hours" Renee replied, trying to keep a casual tone. The truth was her heart raced faster and her palms sweat when she thought that soon she would see Jack again.

"And how do you feel about seeing your ex boyfriend again?" He didn't mean to sound like a therapist, but he was deeply concerned.

Renee could feel all her muscles tensing. She left the fork on her plate and her expression became colder. "Right now he's just the President's favorite candidate for the position of National Security Advisor… and I feel he's the best man for that job. So I hope he takes it"

But she couldn't fool her friend, who gave her a very skeptical look, "So, you have no more feelings for him?"

"I can't have feelings for him", Renee stated resolutely. Then she repeated a bit weakly, "I can't".

**4.30 PM – White House**

Renee was reading a briefing from the Homeland Security department when Dolores entered her office, "excuse me, Ms. Walker? Mr. Bauer is already here to meet the President."

Her muscles got tensed and her chest hurt. But she successfully covered how nervous she felt. She stared at the watch, and then at the President's schedule on the computer screen. As she stood up, Renee explained, "She'll be free in twenty minutes… I guess I'll see him first". She exited the office and began walking down the hallway.

When she reached the outer oval office, she saw him. Jack was sitting in a chair waiting for Allison Taylor. He was wearing a business suit, with a light green tie that matched his eyes perfectly. He was so painfully hansom. Her heart began pounding faster and faster. When their eyes met, she felt so dizzy it was like she was about to faint. But she had promised herself to be professional.

Jack got up from his chair promptly as he noticed Renee there. He had expected to see her, given her position. But apparently he was not prepared for how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a navy blue skirt suit with a light blue shirt. It was the first time he ever saw her wearing a skirt and it was impossible for him not to take a quick glance at her legs. Also, her hair looked Irish red again and he wanted so badly to run her fingers through it. Of course, he couldn't do that. He definitely couldn't go down that road again.

For a moment, none of them could say a word.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thanks for reading… please, tell me what you think)**


	2. Hide your heart

**AN.**Thanks so much to all the readers! I'm so happy. I can't believe this story got as many reviews so fast. Please, keep that up! It makes me very happy!

I'm thinking that, probably, this story won't have one huge terror-arc, but a few smaller political crises. Some involving terrorist threats and others involving scandals with the media, etc…. The crisis portrayed in this chapter is inspired in an episode of "Commander in Chief".

By the way, I noticed portrait of Nancy Reagan in the outer Oval Office while re-watching season 7. Probably it was put there as a reference to Allison being a republican.

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART ONE: "A TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART" **

**PART TWO: "IN A NEW YORK MINUTE" - **

**PART THREE: "THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** Jack moved to California to be with his family and has a job as consultant in a security firm.

Allison and Ethan are happy together and get engaged. But he has to resign as Secretary of State. He'll be replaced by former Secretary of Defense James Heller.

After leaving Jack, Renee moved to the house where she grew up, in Maryland, and began getting treatment for her PTSD. President Taylor is tired of the traitors in her administration, so she makes Renee White House Chief of Staff, as a replacement for the disgraced Rob Weiss. Some people criticize Renee's lack of political experience and say she's wrong for that job. When the National Security Advisor dies of a heart attack, Renee suggests Jack to replace him. After some consideration, Allison decides to offer Jack the job anyway. When Jack arrives to the White House, Renee had to meet him and they see each other again for the first time after their breakup.

**Disclaimer:** The show it's not mine. Neither are the characters. Except: Leon Craig, Elizabeth Stockard, Abigail O'Carroll Walker, Captain John Walker, James Barrington, Dolores Demarco and George Sullivan.

**CHAPTER 2: **

**HIDE YOUR HEART**

**September 26st 2018 - Wednesday**

**Washington DC. – White House**

**4.30 PM **

For a moment, neither one of them could say a word. Finally, Renee managed to whisper, "Jack".

"Hey", he said, also whispering kind of awkwardly. His heart was pounding so fast.

She made a couple of steps closer to him and was about to give him a hug. She wanted badly to embrace him. But, instead, she forced herself to maintain a prudent distance. It was very difficult, but considering the situation it seemed like the best thing to do. It was better keeping everything cold and professional. She explained somewhat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. Uh, The President's gonna be a few minutes late. She's still in a Cabinet meeting".

"I'll wait", Jack assured her with another soft whisper. Not like he had much of a choice.

"Please, let's wait in my office. They'll let us know when she's ready" She suggested struggling to keep her tone cold. She purposely avoided looking directly into his pale greenish eyes. Jack nodded in agreement. Renee turned around to face Nancy Johnson, the President's assistant. "Please, Nancy, let the President know Mr. Bauer is waiting for her in my office. Thank you". She continued walking fast down the hallway as Jack followed her.

As soon Dolores saw them, she handed Renee a tick folder and entered the office with her while explaining quickly, "Three hundredth pages on snowmobiles, their environmental impact and their use in Yellowstone National Park". Renee looked appalled as she took the report, so the assistant rushed to explain, "The President's got lunch with Interior tomorrow. The topic will come up".

"I know. Thank you" Renee said putting the folder over her desk, a bit resigned. She had to be well informed on that topic, which didn't interested that much. Some parts of her job bored her more than others. Suddenly remembering something, she told her assistant, "And, please, tell George I need that other report I asked him"

The assistant nodded. "Okay, anything else, Ms. Walker?"

Then Renee looked at Jack and offered politely, "Would you like anything, Jack? Long black coffee?" She still recalled his favorite kind of coffee. Jack nodded with a tiny little smile, and she instantly directed her attention back to her assistant, "good and I'd like a cappuccino. Thank you, Dolores". Renee then sat in the chair behind her desk, thinking it would be wise to have her wooden desk between them. She gestured for Jack to sit in the chair that was in front of her "please…"

Jack was too amazed to do anything at first. He was baffled by how different she seemed. Looking carefully into her eyes, he could still see the same old sadness. But, at the same time, she looked tough and in control. He felt embarrassed when he realized that he was just staring at her without even moving or talking, like a moron. "Yeah…" he whispered practically to himself as he blinked nervously, looking down and away from her. Then he finally got a grip on himself. He took a seat and went to the point in question. "Look, Renee, I'm here because President Taylor said she wanted to talk to me about it in person. But I can't take her offer. I really can't."

Renee knew Jack too well to be surprised by that. She had expected his first reaction to be a rejection. But she could see he wasn't entirely convinced of what he was saying. She simply asked, "Why?"

Jack had plenty of reasons. And he believed Renee, of all people, should know already every single one of them. First, he somberly stated the obvious one, "I'm not a politician. I'm not interested in that. I've never been"

Renee nodded silently for a moment. Again, she was unsurprised. Of course Jack found politics extremely dirty. He had faced politicians of the likes of Charles Logan and Walt Cummings. Besides, he had seen how the honest ones got killed. In addition, Allison Taylor had been deeply betrayed by many other politicians, like Rob Weiss. Obviously, Renee was also too aware of that very ugly side of politics. After all, the former President of Russia had ordered to have her killed. But she knew that, in spite of that horrible side of politics, working in the White House offered a great possibility Jack could never refuse. It would give him the chance to serve his country.

"Jack, as National Security Advisor your only concern would be giving the President your best recommendation to keep Americans safe", she told him, trying to make him see why it was perfect for him. Renee knew there would be plenty of politics involved. But obviously his primary function would be doing what he loved to do, what he did best. "You'd do what you have always done…. You'd work for our national security" Then, for rhetorical purposes, she patted his file and added firmly, "Jack, not only I read your file… I've seen you serving this nation when it wasn't even your job. You protect your country. It's who you are." Renee failed to maintain a neutral tone. What she was saying stirred so many feelings inside her soul. Jack's was a hero, her hero. Struggling not to get choked up, she kept making her point, "Now the President is asking you to serve again. But with a title, an official position in the administration. Why would you possibly want to say no to that?"

In reality, Jack's last official job at the service of his nation was for James Heller, eight years ago. But it was also true that, even without a title, he had done nothing but protecting his country, which was his duty. But he didn't want to give up his family for a job at the White House. Besides, Renee had abandoned him. Probably, she was just talking to him and saying those things because she was following orders from the President. Getting tense, he hissed annoyed, "My whole life is in L.A. now. I have a job. My family is there…" Then he looked down very awkwardly. There was something he didn't want to tell her, but he had to. "I'm gonna be a grandpa again"

That felt like a dagger in her stomach. Renee immediately felt that familiar pain in her chest and the tightening sensation in her throat. She wasn't sure why though. Her assistant was pregnant and that didn't made Renee feel bad. Besides, she wanted Jack and his family to be happy. She loved him fiercely. She wanted him to be happy. But she couldn't make him happy. All she had to offer him was a job, a great one, but it was only a job. She couldn't offer him more. She had lost their baby, she was poison, a monster, and she had slept with Vladimir… not to mention the stab, the shot and the fact that she had been, overall, a stupid weak damsel through that day. The bottom line was that she had failed him completely in a very personal level.

She had to make a huge effort to mask everything she was feeling at that moment. She rested her forearms on her desk and kept one of his hands firmly on top of the other, to keep both steady and hide that they were trembling. She swallowed the lump on her throat, and finally mustered the strength to say politely, "Congratulations"

"Thanks", Jack whispered gloomily, feeling like an asshole. He had never meant to make her sad by throwing salt in her deepest wound. It still broke his heart to think about the baby they had lost, how she chose to hide that from him for weeks and the pain she had seen in her when she finally told him. Frankly, he had no idea how to deal with that topic. But if she wanted his help to get through that she wouldn't have left him.

Then, Dolores knocked softly on the door and walked in to give them the coffees. Jack and Renee more than welcomed the interruption. "Thank you", Renee told her assistant, a bit too fervently.

Jack thanked the woman as well. Then he and Renee were alone in the office again. There was an incredible awkward pause. He took a look at Renee's sad expression as she put some sweetener on her coffee trying to pretend she wasn't hurt. He instinctively tried to reach for her hand, but she moved it away from him.

She couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness, especially not when she was less than a forty steps away from the Oval Office. She sipped some of her coffee and then went back to business, although it was so hard considering their history together. But she had an important job to do. "Living in a different city doesn't mean you'll lose your family. You can figure something out. You should talk about it with Kim, Jack".

It was so painful for Jack to accept the distance she was putting between them. This meeting was only about work. It was like they weren't even friends anymore. Trying not to get affected by that and match her coldness, he stared at her skeptically. "What makes you think I haven't already?"

"I know you", she replied looking unfazed, without missing a beat.

"Yeah", Jack nodded slowly feeling even sadder. She was probably the only person on the planet who really knew him. But she had rejected him. And, considering that, did he really want a job where he would see her every day and remember her rejection? That wasn't supposed to matter. He couldn't make such big a decision over some woman. But the topic of his family was actually important. He didn't want to be away from them.

Before they could say another word, Renee saw the light in her telephone indicating she had an incoming call from her secretary's desk. She picked up the receiver. "Yeah, Dolores?" After a short pause, Renee said quickly, "yes, patch him through". She waited a moment and then said, "Admiral, this is Renee Walker. How may I help you?" She listened attentively to what they told her and then asked, "Where?" Her face lost all color as she heard the answer. "I'm sorry, sir. Where did you say?" Somberly, she told the person on the other side of the line, "The President and I will be in the situation room right away". She hung up and stood up promptly. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I have to go". She headed quickly to the door, before exiting the room she turned around and asked, "Please, don't leave before you get to see the President." And then she left the room in a hurry.

Jack watched a bit dazed. He had no idea what that was about, but it wasn't a good sign. Not a second after Renee left her office, a secret service agent entered and walked towards him. Visitors weren't allowed to be alone in the Chief of Staff's office. "Excuse me, sir. You'll have to wait in another room".

"Of course", Jack said as he stood up, figuring out the reason. But he still had such a hard time thinking of Renee as the White House Chief of Staff. Just a few months prior, they were in New York and she was this very frail woman who needed him so desperately. And then one horrible thought crossed his mind for just a second… Maybe… maybe she only wanted him when she was in such a frail state of mind.

**4.50 PM **

Allison was told she was needed in the situation room, which was never good news. After making her excuses, she left the Cabinet Room and met Renee waiting outside. Her Chief of Staff looked worried. Both women began walking fast side by side as the President asked, "What's going on, Renee?"

"Ma'am, I was informed that one of our Subs struck something under water and is in trouble. It's the Arizona, an Ohio class SSGN, with 155 men on board" Renee explained talking fast and walking quickly towards the elevator.

"Are there any casualties?" the President asked still unfazed, as they reached the elevator.

"We don't know yet", Renee replied hastily. Then she paused nervously. What she had to say next was the real bad news. She announced gravely, "Madam President… she's off the coast of North Korea".

_'__Oh,__damn__it__' _Allison thought then getting instantly alarmed. All her muscles tensed. "How far off the coast?"

"15 miles out from the City of Chung Jen", Renee answered knowing exactly how bad that was.

"15 miles? That's practically inside their waters", Allison stated much more alarmed by the gravity of the situation, but never losing her calm demeanor. It was bad on so many levels. Only 3 more miles closer to the cost and they would be officially invading North Korea's territory. That certainly explained why the Secretary of Defense had excused himself to leave the Cabinet meeting earlier.

"Ma'am, right now they don't know we're there. But if they find out, they'll throw a fit", Renee pointed out the obvious with a hell lot of concern. Then they got inside the elevator, which took them to the basement of the White House, where the situation room was located.

"They'll throw much worse than that", Allison rushed to assure the younger woman. '_Throw__a__fit_' was a gross understatement. Then she complained, "I wasn't even informed of any operations in that area. What the hell is that Sub doing there?" She knew it wasn't Renee's fault, but Allison was just pissed. It was extremely reckless to have a submarine of that class in that area. And somebody had made that move without her permission.

"I don't know, ma'am. It's the first time I hear of an operation in that region too." Renee told her boss sincerely, although a bit embarrassed. Was that something she should have known about? Probably somebody should have included that mission in one of the briefings she got daily from the NSA and the CIA. 

The President walked into the situation room with Renee right behind her. A guard called out "Ten hut" and everybody stood up. Allison hastily said "Please be seated" and took her usual seat at the head of the table. Then she addressed Admiral John Fredrick Smith, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, "Admiral Smith, what do we know?" 

"Ma'am, at 04:15, the Arizona struck a sea mountain 14 miles off the coast of North Korea. The problem was that the Mountain's charted location is off by almost 1200 yards". Admiral Smith explained while standing in front of two big screens, where a map of the area and some satellite photos appeared to illustrate what he was saying.

"How bad is the damage? Are there any casualties?" the President asked.

"They're reporting 24 injured, no fatalities, yet." Then a schematic of The Arizona appeared on the screen and the Admiral gave more details, "The crew was able to seal itself off in the aft compartments here…" He pointed said compartment. And then he added, "The starboard forward section was breached. They were able to seal off the compartments aft of the collision point here… but there are cracks in the hull further back. Which means there is flooding in some compartments throughout the boat. They have power, but not propulsion. They can't move." 

"How long can the men last inside the sub?" Renee asked with a somber expression.

The admiral replied very gravely, "At this point, we estimate 96 hours, at most."

"What's the Arizona's location, as to the 12 mile limit?" Renee inquired, truly dreading to hear the answer.

As an animation showed so graphically on the screen, the admiral explained very somberly, "It drifted after the collision. It is now on the ocean floor, just inside the limit."

Allison and Renee were the only ones in the room who were just learning of that fact. They held their breaths and exchanged a serious look. The President then asked with urgency, "What's our rescue plan?" 

Dwayne Fenwick was a man in his late fifties, with wavy brown hair and medium gray eyes with hints of blue. A man so strikingly tall and corpulent that people called him ´_the__tower__'_. His presence alone usually served him to dominate the room. He served as President Taylor's secretary of defense.

Secretary Fenwick easily brought attention on himself by rushing to answer the president's question with a very deep voice. "We're still putting one together, ma'am. Obviously the location is the main problem. But also, the Comm. with the Arizona is very bad. They're transmitting on a very low frequency so the North Koreans won't be able to intercept".

Colonel Nora McNally, Deputy National Security Advisor, who was acting just momentarily as the replacement of her former boss, added, "Madam President, it seems to be that, at the time being, the North Koreans remain oblivious of our presence there. CIA says there's nothing on North Korean media. And there has been no increase in chatter on military channels. If that situation should change…"

But Allison didn't need to be reminded of what could happen if the North Koreans realized an American submarine was there. But panicking at this point would serve no good. So she interrupted the young commander sharply, "For now, I want everybody to focus only in bringing those men home". She stood up, and everybody promptly did the same. Before leaving the room, Allison said, "Admiral Smith, Secretary Fenwick, I need a word with the two of you"

John and Dwayne exchanged a _'__oops,__we__'__re__in__trouble__'_ look, like two kids who had been called to the headmistress office. Then, they walked out into the hall with the President. The Chief of Staff discretely followed them too and remained quietly behind the President. Allison quickly addressed the men with a severe voice, "I wanna know right now why the hell we had one of our submarines that close to North Korea". 

Admiral Smith, looking not intimidated by the President's anger, explained, "Ma'am, the Arizona was on a covert intelligence mission, monitoring the possible sale of nuclear material from North Korea to the black market".

"A spy mission. Nobody asked my authorization for that. I wasn't even informed of it." That was what bothered Allison. That was the problem. Not the mission itself. But the fact that nobody bothered to check with her. 

Dwayne got instantly defensive. "Madam President, the mission was part of a program you and I discussed after you came back from New York. If nuclear material is being sold to the black market, we wanna know about it"

Apparently, they still didn't get why she was so upset, which only made her even angrier. "But I never authorized sending an Ohio SSGN that close to North Korean's waters. Nobody informed me about that mission"

Renee couldn't do any talking at that moment. But she stared at the men with a mixture of disbelieve and disproval. Didn't they know how dangerous it was provoking a country like North Korea like that? And how could they do such a thing without asking the President's authorization?

Dwayne just continued defending his own actions unfazed. "We've got assets on the move every day, ma'am. If we told you every time we moved a tank, we wouldn't have time to actually do anything".

That response simply made Allison extremely furious because it was an absolutely patronizing bullshit. Secretary Fenwick had served as Captain of the Air Force when he was younger. And he simply hated having to follow orders from a woman who had never even served in the military. But that lack of respect was unacceptable.

Never losing her temper, but with her most presidential tone of voice, Allison stated severely, "This is not a tank, Dwayne. This is a submarine as long as two football fields, armed with 154 cruise missiles". Then she added, even more harshly, "Next time you want to put one of _those_in the waters of a hostile Nation that might have nuclear weapons aimed at San Francisco, you better tell me about it. Have I made myself clear?" 

Dwayne and John, now looking chastened, said almost at the same time, "Yes, Ma'am"

Without giving the men another look, Allison walked down the hallway in direction to the elevator, still feeling pissed off. Renee felt embarrassed by her own failure as White House Chief of Staff. She followed the President and then said a bit awkwardly, "I apologize, ma'am. I should have known about this"

"Nobody informed you because they wanted to keep me in the dark. That's not your fault, Renee" The President told her seriously, looking at the red-headed in the eyes.

Renee felt slightly better, only slightly. But then she had to let that go and bring up a different topic. "ma'am, before we were called to the sit room I was talking with Jack about your offer"

"Right, what did he say? Is he on board?" Allison asked rather anxiously, with some hope. More than ever, she needed somebody else she could truly trust around her.

"He's unsure", Renee admitted, trying to sound as neutral as possible. Inside the White House, and particularly around Allison Taylor, she liked to act almost like a robot. Back in her FBI years, people actually called her '_Agent__Iceberg_' behind her back. Then she elaborated, "He doesn't want to leave his family in California".

Allison nodded understandably, but it would be a great lost for her administration if Jack didn't change his mind. "I wish I could talk to him right now. But I'm sure it'd be a long conversation and I have no time for that now." She sighed with some frustration and then said, "Please, tell him to sleep on it and I'll see him tomorrow".

They were already at the first floor, heading to the Oval Office. As they walked quickly, Renee had an idea in mind and decided to share it with the President, "Madam President, May I suggest you something else?" Allison just looked at her as if saying _'__go__ahead__'_. So Renee explained her suggestion, "We could tell Jack you need him to stay here, at least during the sub crisis, as a favor to you. He won't be able to say no to that. And this will encourage him to take the permanent position you want him to take".

"In other words, you want to give him a small glimpse of what he would be missing if he said no", Allison stated the obvious conclusion nonchalantly, not giving away whether she agreed with that or not.

Renee felt suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't want the President to think her idea was just some sort of dishonest stunt or trick. "I honestly think his help could be invaluable, Madam President."

"I know" Allison told her with a small smile. She didn't have much time to think about the topic thought. Thus, she just said, "You know him better than I do, Renee. So, I'll leave that matter to your discretion"

**5.00 PM **

Renee and her deputy, George Ace Sullivan, were in the outer Oval Office. The President was inside talking with Jack. Meanwhile, Renee was giving George some instructions of things she wanted him to handle. "I'll need you to attend to my meeting with the Secretary of Transportation, and report back to me about it tomorrow. Also, I'll need the O.M.B. report on my desk by tomorrow morning. Oh, and I got 18 pardon recommendations from Justice and the Office of the Pardon Attorney. Please, narrow them down to 10 and…"

"You want them in your desk by tomorrow morning?" George said anticipating the end of Renee's order. But his demeanor indicated he was obviously in a cranky mood. He was still very bitter over not getting Renee's job.

"Yes, thank you", Renee purposely ignored the fact that the man hated her. She simply didn't care. At that moment, Jack walked out the Oval Office and towards her. "Jack, what happened?"

"I told the President I have to think about the job offer. But I agreed to help _just_ during this crisis" he replied. His sense of duty had, unsurprisingly, overpowered everything else. He whispered, "I didn't have a choice"

Despite herself, a tiny smile appeared on her lips. Of course he wouldn't say no to the President. "Okay, then follow me", she told him. As they began walking together quickly, she asked, "Are you up to speed?"

"Yeah", he answered, blinking a bit nervously. But he still wasn't sure what they wanted from him under these particular circumstances, "I don't know why the President needs _me_. This isn't a terrorist threat"

Renee kept walking fast without looking directly at Jack. Looking at him would definitely weaken her. He was like the emotional equivalent of a total solar eclipse. Instead, she focused on the task they had at hand and explained the reason why they needed him, "as you know, there's an Ohio SSGN lost in hostile waters. Things could get really ugly, and the President has no national security advisor. If you don't want the job, fine. But the President needs somebody to cover that position, at least for the moment. And she wants that to be you". Renee then added in a casual manner. "The President likes smart and honest people, Jack. She wants someone like you around",

Jack nodded along. He tried to seem unaffected by her compliments, although he was feeling very flattered. As they reached the elevator, he gave Renee one skeptical look. "What about the Deputy Security Advisor?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with her…" In fact, that woman was the president's second choice. And Jack knew it. He wasn't an idiot. He had to know this wasn't the kind of situation in which he was _the__only__one_ on this planet who could help. After getting inside the elevator, Renee finally looked into his eyes and admitted seriously "Jack, the President thinks your loyalty is unquestionable and your knowledge invaluable. And, yes, there are others who are right for the job. You are not the only choice, for once. But you are definitely the best one".

Jack listened at her attentively knowing she meant what she was saying. It was nothing personal though. The White House Chief of Staff was simply doing her job and trying to get him fully on board, like the President wanted. The bottom line was that President Taylor wanted him to serve his country. How could he say no to that?

They stepped down the elevator and walked to the door of the situation room. Jack felt his heart racing faster as soon as he realized where they were going. The White House's situation room. Somewhere he had never been before. It was the place where so many fundamental decisions regarding the safety of the nation were made by the most powerful people in the world. Pretty stunned, he watched Renee punching a number on a keypad and then putting her hand on the hand scanner. Just like that, a Marine opened the door to the situation Room's outer office. And then two other marines opened the door to the Situation Room itself.

Jack stared at his surroundings amazed for a moment. Strangely, he felt the kind of rush kids felt when they went to Disney World for the very first time. There was an oval table made of brown wood in the middle of the room and several black chairs around it. Across the room, in a wood-paneled wall, there were two big screens. One of them was currently showing a schematic of the submarine, while the other one showed a map of the East Asian region and the current position of the USA troops positioned near that area.

As they walked in, every person gathered in the situation room took a quick glance to check the new arrivals and immediately went back to do whatever they were doing. Feeling very awkward, Renee tried to get everybody's attention, "excuse me, everybody. Uh… this is Jack Bauer. He'll be working with the NSA. There'll be time for a more proper introduction later. For now, all you need to know is that he has the president's full confidence." She paused to wait for any comment or question. There were only blank uninterested stares and silence. She knew that coldness wasn't because they were handling a crisis, or because they had a problem with Jack. It was because nobody in that room liked her. But she couldn't let that get to her. She simply mumbled "Okay, thank you". And they all just went back to do their jobs. Then Renee gestured Jack to follow her. The two of them walked towards Colonel Nora McNally, who was looking at some recent satellite photos, and Renee introduced her to Jack, "Jack, meet Colonel McNally, Deputy National Security Advisor"

"Nice meeting you", Jack said politely and shook the blonde and strikingly tall woman's hand, with a tiny smile.

Nora believed Jack was a very handsome and intriguing man. But he was after the job she wanted. She didn't like one bit the fact that she wouldn't get promoted because the President preferred that guy. But obviously it wasn't convenient to let that resentment show. You got more flies with honey. "Nice meeting you too, Mr. Bauer", she said with a smile. And then added casually, "They say you'll replace Owen Bradley, is that right?"

"We'll see", Renee replied for Jack and then gave him a very meaningful look. Jack claimed not to be interested in the position, just in helping for the day, but she knew him better.

"We'll see", Jack echoed with a soft velvety voice. He then addressed the blonde woman, "Colonel McNally, first I need the current status of our pacific fleet and the mechanical situation of the SSGN Arizona"

Renee watched Jack and Nora walking away from her to get settled by the other woman's spot on the table. She briefly observed them interacting and took notice of the fact that Nora was probably Jack's type. Nora was forty four year old, tall, with very pale and perfect skin, dark green eyes and light brownish long hair that was perfectly combed in a tight coil, and looked great in a black pant suit with a light green shirt. But above all, Colonel McNally was incredibly smart, brave, ambitious and tough.

But Renee had no time to feel jealous. She sighed with painful resignation and then headed to her own spot in the table. Somebody handed her the latest report about the mechanical situation of the Arizona plus an Intel report sent by CIA about naval activity in the region where the submarine was.

**5.10 PM – Situation Room**

President Taylor was now at the situation room listening ideas for a rescue plan. General Arnold Vincent from the Air force, Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, was standing in front of one of the big screens explaining the proposal. "Ma'am, we're going to use a pressurized rescue module system, PMRS, it allows us to extract the crew, and remove them to a site outside the 12 mile limit. We'll then return in a couple of months, to tow the Sub out".

The President remained a bit skeptical and made the jackpot question, "And the Korean's won't know?"

Then Admiral John Smith stepped in to reply that question, "No, ma'am. But there's a problem. The PMRS has to be secured to a ship outside the 12 mile limit. Except that ship can't be American. That would be a red flag."

The secretary of defense immediately suggested doubtfully, "What about using a Japanese ship?"

That wasn't possible. Renee, who was sitting next to the President, shook her head and told Allison promptly, "I'm afraid that would be the same as if it were one of ours, Madam President".

But Allison knew that already. Obviously, neither an American ship nor a Japanese one could get anywhere near North Korean waters. Getting frustrated for not having a solution, she asked, "So what kind of ship can we use?"

After reading a report about the normal naval activity in that area, Renee actually had a suggestion. But it would generate a lot of controversy. She stated a bit shyly "Well, the Chinese have oceanographic research ships that routinely work around the 12 mile limit."

"The Chinese?" Secretary Dwayne Fenwick looked at Renee as if she were absolutely insane. His tone and his expression indicated that even though he didn't ask '_are__you__completely__out__of__your__mind?_' he really wanted to.

Renee ignored the disapproval in Fenwick's tone. She simply explained to him very politely and with a lot of confidence what should be very obvious. "The North Korean's won't look twice at a Chinese ship, Mr. Secretary." 

Allison looked at Renee with some disbelief. It was true that a Chinese ship wouldn't be suspicious for the North Koreans. But still, the Chinese weren't exactly American-loving people. With incredulity, she asked her Chief of Staff, "You are saying I should ask the Chinese government to rescue an American crew in Korean waters?"

But before Renee could say anything, Jack spoke with a very firm voice to back her idea up, "Madam President, that's the only way to save the lives of the Arizona's crew".

"We can't do that, Ma'am." Secretary Fenwick quickly protested outraged.

"The Sub is there with our men trapped inside, we don't have another choice", Jack argued with him categorically.

Secretary Fenwick huffed truly annoyed, not used to people not fearing him, and then made his case with a lot of conviction, "It would be an intelligence catastrophe if that Sub fell into North Korean hands. Or Chinese hands for that matter. Not to mention that the North Korean's have nuclear weapons. They'll use them. It's not a rational state, ma'am. It's the international equivalent of a paranoid schizophrenic. If they find out we've got a Sub in their waters, we could be dealing with a nuclear confrontation. We can't afford to take that risk" 

The room went absolutely silent as everybody exchanged awfully concerned looks. But then President Taylor looked at Secretary Fenwick with disgust and told him in horror, "You're telling me to just abandon the crew" 

Then General Vincent pointed out as gently as possible, "Ma'am, submariners understand that if they sink, there won't be a rescue, but a recovery. Those men were briefed on the mission, and they understood the risks. They measure risk and rewards not just in terms of their own lives, but in terms of National Interest."

At that moment, Admiral Smith was discretely handed a note by one of his people, which meant there had been some serious emergency. He read it and his face turned very somber. Everybody looked at him expectantly. Then he communicated the bad news, feeling appalled but never showing it, "The Arizona's reporting that the scrubbers, which take oxygen from sea water, are contaminated. They estimate they have 10% capacity left".

In other words, those men were running out of air. If they were going to rescue them, it would have to happen very soon. Getting nervous, but trying to hide it, Allison asked, "How long do they think the system can last?"

"40 to 48 hours, Madam President" the Admiral responded, trying not to seem affected. 

"Is there any way to get a rescue vehicle down to the Sub in time?" the President asked with some small hint of her desperation showing in her tone.

Admiral Smith, a bit awkwardly, began giving his answer by explaining, "Ma'am, the problem is that half the equipment is in Guam for repair. The other half..."

"Yes or no, Admiral?" Allison demanded to know, very sharply and raising her voice,

"No", the Admiral replied plainly. 

Then, General Arnold Vincent added, "A rescue is impossible, Madam President. Our main responsibility should be keeping the North Koreans from learning about the Sub. The best way to do that is to stay as far away as we can".

Allison seemed disgusted by the mere thought of abandoning that sub. Jack could tell as much just by looking at her. And he felt the same. The idea of considering those 155 submariners _'__Acceptable__loses__'_ made him deeply sick. He gave Renee a brief uncomfortable look, knowing she had a lot to do with that. Then he looked at Admiral Smith, and asked for confirmation, "Admiral, don't the Chinese have a deep sea rescue system similar to the PRMS?"

"They do", the Admiral corroborated promptly with a nod.

"And we could use their system?" Jack asked him sounding eager. His own horrible experience with the Chinese didn't matter under the circumstances; all that mattered was to secretly rescue that American crew.

"In theory", the Admiral conceded with a hint of a warning in his tone. It wasn't such an easy thing to do. 

The President began to see some light at the end of the tunnel. It could be done. She said with some relief, "That means we can borrow a Chinese rescue vehicle as well as a boat".

Secretary Fenwick rushed to point out a huge problem with the idea, "Even if they loaned it, there's no time to train American pilots to run it".

"What if the Chinese provided the pilots?" Allison asked stubbornly, unwilling to give up yet. 

"Ma'am, a Chinese crew inside the Arizona would be an unacceptable intelligence breech", the Secretary of Defense stated very frustrated. What they wanted to do seemed extremely insane to him.

But Renee thought fast a solution to avoid an intelligence breech. Then she looked at Admiral Smith for verification, "Admiral, would the Chinese pilot have to enter the Arizona? Couldn't we send an American crew down in the Chinese ship? The Chinese would never have to leave their vehicle."

The Admiral had to admit it was feasible, but so not simple. "If the Chinese went along with that… it'd be possible"

Secretary Fenwick desperately addressed Allison to make his own point, trying to be the voice of reason, "They'll never go along! Madam President, I'm afraid our only option is abandoning the Arizona".

Allison shook her head not willing to accept that. She stood up, everybody did so as well, and then she said in a very firm and commanding voice, "No! Those are our men in there" She pointed emphatically at the schematic of the sub and added decisively, "And we are going to get them back. I'm sure they are willing to die for their country. But right now they don't have to. There's a way to rescue them and we are gonna do that. So, let's contact the Chinese". After saying that, the President began making a fast exit from the room.

Before following her boss, Renee locked eyes with Jack for quite a long moment. It couldn't be easy for him to be in a situation that involved the Chinese in any way. It had to be so difficult. She wished very badly she could show her huge admiration for him somehow. Instead, she just left the room as if it were on fire.

Renee walked hurriedly to catch up with the President. As they walked side by side in direction to the Oval Office, Allison asked rather skeptically "Do you honestly think the Chinese will agree to help?" 

"I'm confident we can make a deal, ma'am. It's just a question of price." Renee answered sincerely. Then she added a bit appalled, "and it is an unprecedented request, so they're gonna ask for a lot in return."

The President wasn't surprised to hear that. The price for the Chinese cooperation could be simply too high, in which case she would be forced to abandon the submarine. But either way, she had to find out. Trying to conceal her nervousness, she ordered Renee, "Arrange for the Chinese Ambassador to meet me as soon as possible"

"Yes, ma'am" Renee nodded solemnly. Then she noticed the time and remembered something she had to tell her boss, "The States Attorneys General must be already waiting for you in the EEOB. Do you want me to cancel that?" 

Allison took a moment to think about it and then concluded, "No, if I start changing my schedule people will know something's wrong. For now, let's keep up appearances".

**5.40****PM**** – ****Oval****Office**

After her meeting at the EEOB, Allison was on the phone with Ethan, who at that moment was at The Hague, dealing with the case against Russia. But he felt really bad for not being able to be with Allison during the problem with the submarine, so she assured him, "Ethan, it's fine. Right now I need you over there" 

Ethan knew Allison was right. He had to focus on Russia. So he came up with a practical solution and suggested, "Well, this can actually be an opportunity for you to start working with your future Secretary of state"

"You think I should bring Heller in… for a negotiation with the Chinese?" Allison asked with some incredulity, clearly wondering whether that was such a good idea considering Heller's personal issues. It felt like an insensitive thing to do.

"Allison, he'll have to deal with those people eventually", Ethan pointed out the obvious reasonably. He knew for sure that James Heller always put his country above all and could be one tough son of a bitch. Then a new idea crossed his mind, "He can be the bad cop"

"Will I need a bad cop?" The President asked hesitantly, although she herself had thought about that.

"Since you're asking them a big favor, the Chinese will expect you to offer a lot in return… and I'm sorry to say this, Allison, but you can't be too tough when you are the one who needs them", Ethan explained as gently as he could. Of course Allison had one hell of an iron fist, and the whole world knew that. But the special circumstances required her to soften up a little bit to get what she wanted. And she hated it when that happened.

Allison understood perfectly what Ethan meant. It was the old and very obvious 'catch more flies with honey' thing. Except that she didn't want to overdo that in this case. She warned with a serious tone, "No matter what we need from the Chinese, Ethan, I'm not gonna give away the farm"

As if Ethan didn't know that already. "You won't. That's where James Heller comes in", he rationalized, knowing Allison could see his point. Then, with his usual serious and sensible man tone, he added, "Allison, this is a great change to set the tone for your future relationship with them. I mean, the fact that you picked him to replace me was perceived by the Chinese as a sign of hostility, you know that"

"But I can show I'm willing to negotiate with them reasonably when a negotiation it's called for", Allison summarized the idea for him and implicitly agreed with him. Then she smiled a little bit. She missed him. But it was nice to see they were definitely on the same page from the exact same book.

**5.47 PM – Oval Office**

After getting permission, Renee walked into the Oval and informed the President, "Madam President, the Chinese Ambassador is in New York. But he'll be here in an hour".

"Good" It was almost what she expected. Then the President shared with her chief of staff some other news regarding that matter, "Renee, I'm bringing James Heller in for the negotiations. He'll get here in fifteen minutes".

Renee was momentarily taken aback. Jack would see Audrey's dad that same day. That thought distraught her all the sudden. It felt as if James Heller's mere presence would pull Jack even farther away from her. It was obvious that her emotions were clouding her. She was being completely irrational. This was about something more important than her feelings for Jack… or Jack's feelings for Audrey.

Allison realized the younger woman seemed kind of upset, but she didn't know why though. Feeling a bit confused, she asked, "You think that's a bad idea?"

Renee then felt like a complete idiot. She had to do her job, get a grip on herself and think with a cold head. "Oh… no, ma'am" she rushed to clarify. "It'll actually help setting the tone for future relationships with the Chinese"

That was what Ethan had said too. Allison was a bit surprised by that coincidence and commented, "Ethan believes I should have a bad cop during the negotiations". Then the President examined Renee's reaction.

Renee actually agreed with that. Although she didn't know how to say so without sounding like she was calling the President 'softie'. Finally, she said a bit shyly, "With all due respect, Madam President, I must say that, while you are definitely a woman fit for that role, you shouldn't play it during this particular situation"

Allison actually took the _'__a__woman__fit__for__that__role__'_ part as a compliment. She was in fact proud of being known as a tough and inflexible President. She gave Renee a small approving smile.

**6.00 PM **

Renee waited a bit nervously for James Brandon Heller by the northwest lobby. She didn't know what made her feel edgy about that man. Was it that his presence would make Jack think of Audrey? Why did she even care about Jack thinking about Audrey? Did she feel guilt for being with Audrey's man while the poor woman was defenseless in a hospital? Did she feel hatred because Heller didn't try to rescue Jack from China? That man had abandoned Jack in that hell. Perhaps it was all the above what made her very uncomfortable. She wasn't sure.

Then, she watched the seventy one year old man entering the lobby, showing up to serve his country, at the President's request. Regardless of her confusing emotions, she approached him with a polite smile, shook his hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Heller. Thank you for coming"

James was as intrigued by Renee Walker and her meteoric rise just as everybody else inside the beltway was. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Ms. Walker". As Renee led him to the Oval Office and they walked quickly side by side, he admitted with a casual tone, "I was looking forward to meet the woman the Post calls Ms. Rocket".

Obviously she already knew about that nickname. She restrained a chuckle and simply told him, "That's why they say not to pay attention to all that's on the press, sir". But the fact that Heller was being nice helped Renee feel less awkward. At least he didn't seem to know about her and Jack. She then added, "Please, you can call me Renee" James gave her a small smile. Before they could talk some more, they arrived to the outer Oval Office and then into the presidential office itself. Renee carefully observed the President as Allison smiled warmly and greeted him by linking her both hands with him. With Allison Taylor, that meant a genuine friendly affection.

"Jim, thank you for doing this", the President told her old friend with appreciation. They had both met ten years before at a fundraiser when she was a senator and he was Chairman of The House Armed Services Committee. They both supported the man who stood against John Keeler during the 2008 Republican primary elections.

"We have to get these young people home, Madam President", James affirmed, to show he was fully on board.

Allison sat on the cream colored couch and gestured for Jim to take a seat as well. Not wanting to waste any time, she went straight to discuss the point in question. "So, what do you think the Chinese will want for their help?"

"Weapons", James answered fast without missing a beat. Then he clarified, "They've been trying to buy high tech weapons parts from the European Union. We've been blocking it. They'll probably ask you to look the other way".

"But I can't agree to that", Allison stated with a firm voice almost immediately. 

"Of course not, Madam President. It'd bring their military up to speed", James confirmed calmly. 

But it was clear that he had a possible solution in mind. So the President asked him, "So, how can I keep that off the table and still make a deal?"

James thought about it and replied, "You could start by offering them to cut tariffs on steal, on textile and…" And after making a nervous pause, he frowned and added reluctantly, "Dial back the rhetoric on human rights".

"And is that going to be enough?" Allison asked suspiciously.

James shook his head somberly. "I'm afraid not, Madam President. We're asking for a lot. They'll want a lot". Then he added, "But… there's one thing… The Chinese have been trying to export arms to Algeria and the Myanmar but we've stood in their way. I'm sure you could get their attention if you offered to turn a blind eye to that."

The President balked at the idea. "Jim, I don't want to put more weapons into the Third World". 

At that point, James felt obligated to point out something that was very obvious, at least for him, "I'm sorry to say this, Madam President… but they're not gonna ask for something you're gonna want to give". 

In the end, it all came down to making big sacrifices for the greater good.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(Please, read and review. I'd love to know what you think)**


	3. The iron curtain at home

**AN.**Thanks everybody! You are making me so happy! I'm glad you are enjoying this alternative universe. I hope you like this chapter. I added the 'flashback' scene people had been requesting! Please, tell me what you think.

To 'nobody': thanks for your review! Actually, I have to give credit where credit is due… watching "The West Wing" for 7 seasons have taught me the political facts I use in this story. ('24' is not as realistic, although obviously I adored it too!). About Renee… exactly, we agree 100%. I hated the writers for killing her… and killing her before she got the chance to heal. They only gave her very few moments of her former awesomeness (like saving Jack and the tunnel evacuation). I wanted to give her a real chance to prove she's not as weak and dependant. Naturally, she'll still have her moments of weakness and insecurities. She's a human being, after all.

To 'Lau': Thanks for your review! Regarding James Heller character… very complex. He was awesome in seasons 4 and 5. He seemed really brave, self-sacrificing and patriotic. It made no sense to me that he never tried to rescue Jack from China… I think he actually tried to rescue Jack, but was overpowered. I dunno… Anyway, it was definitely a character I wanted to use in this story to 'spice things up' a little.

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART ONE: "A TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART" **

**PART TWO: "IN A NEW YORK MINUTE" - **

**PART THREE: "THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** Renee and Jack see each other again for the first time after their breakup. She tries to recruit him into the Taylor administration and tries to do her job while hiding her emotions. He doesn't want to work at the White house because he wants to be with his family. Jack is actually very excited when he sees the White House Situation Room for the very first time. He's also impressed by how Renee's new position of power, and how she seems tougher and more in control, although, part of him misses being needed by her.

A submarine gets lost in North Koreans water with 155 people inside. Renee is sure the crisis will bait Jack into taking the position of National Security Advisor. Allison has to negotiate with the Chinese government to covertly rescue the submarine. James Heller steps up to help her.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**CHAPTER 3: **

**THE IRON CURTAIN AT HOME**

**May 30st 2018**

**Chelsea, Manhattan – Jack's apartment **

**9 PM**

Jack was simply watching how Renee washed the dishes after dinner. He couldn't help to just stare at her, amazed. It resembled a little those seven weeks they had shared together, when she had made an effort to overcome her aversion for any kitchen-related activities. It had been a brief period of trying to reach recovery and peace. Back then, she had insisted firmly on cooking, if only to prove herself that she could. For some reason, she used to like doing breakfast more than anything else. Now it was night time and their dinner had consisted on having pizza. But still, Jack couldn't help to see some morning light.

They had gone through hell together. Now all he wanted was to start together another period of peace and harmony, and make it last forever. He wasn't an idiot though. He knew how understandably traumatized Renee was. And he had traumas of his own. He knew it wouldn't be easy to recover. However, they were both still there, alive. That was not a small thing. And the way she had kissed him and made love to him that same day gave him hope. That perfect-but-brief moment they had together made him believe in the two of them.

"Hey, why don't you leave that for a sec?" Jack whispered softly as he approached Renee from behind and wrapped himself tightly around her. He had purposely talked first to let her know it was him, so she wouldn't be scared. But it was as if she hadn't even listened to his voice. As soon as he touched her, she startled and dropped the plate she was holding. He backed off, feeling like a big moron. "I'm sorry".

Jack was sorry about the scaring her part. He was not sorry that he wanted so badly to, at least, kiss her or hold her. Their last kiss had been a soft one at the hospital, after he had woken up and they had said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. It was painfully ironic, but apparently those words had frozen completely their relationship. Surely Renee had taken great care of him… but so had his daughter, the doctors and the nurses. For the last eight days, Renee had acted like nothing more than a good, but cold, nurse. That was confusing the hell out of him.

Renee felt like a real idiot when she turned around to face him. His gorgeous light greenish eyes looked back at her with so much concern. All she ever did was put that worried expression on his face. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell was she doing? "Don't be… it's my fault"

"Hey, it's gonna be fine", he promised her with a very soft whisper. Then he gently lifted up her chin, so his eyes could meet hers. Those gorgeous light blue eyes were so sad. Wanting to comfort her, Jack caressed Renee's cheek and then slowly leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

At first, Renee melted completely. She allowed him to take full control of their kiss. Before she knew it, they were in his black couch and he was on top of her, starting to get her undressed. But then every muscle in her body tensed, her chest hurt and she was short of breath. Felling the leather of the couch against her skin sent shivers all through her spine. She felt sick. Yet, she was too petrified to even protest. But as she took one look at the window of the apartment, she became certain that somebody was watching them. Then she couldn't take it anymore. Using all her strengths, she pushed Jack away from the couch yelling, "stay away from me!"

Jack fell to the floor and just stared at her feeling absolutely perplexed. She had done that the very first he had tried to make love to her. But eventually they had been great in that area, not to mention how fantastic they both had felt during their perfect little moment. So he couldn't understand what the problem was now.

Renee was horrified by her own reaction. How could she push him like that, particularly when he had a gunshot wound and a stab wound? She rushed to check Jack's bandages. It seemed everything was the same and no further damage had been done. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Jack grumped as he stood up and sat on the couch. His injure was hurting because of the fall, but not that much. Renee helped him to sit in one of the chairs.

As she checked that his injuries were not worse, she suddenly couldn't stand the dark red color of old and dry blood. She looked down and her own hands inexplicably seemed to be soaking in blood. "Sorry", she mumbled right before running to the bathroom, where she threw up what she had on her stomach. When she went back to the living room, Jack simply looked at her with deep concern.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, knowing very well she wasn't. He just wanted to know how to help her.

She hated how much he worried about her. She didn't deserve it. She was nothing but a woman who added complications to his life. It was not fair to him. "Jack, we… we really need to talk".

He absolutely detested the sound of that. Of course they had to talk… but the way she had said so. He took a seat on the couch and she sat next to him, but as far away from him as possible. A bit defensively, he assured her, "Look, it's okay that you are not ready. I'm sorry. I thought…" He had been under the delusion that they could be like they were right before the shooting. He just sighed, "I'm sorry".

It wasn't okay for her. Not at all. How could she be so terrify of letting Jack touch her? But obviously she wasn't afraid of him. She was terrified of herself near him. She was terrified of hurting him or killing him with her poison. But he believed he was the one in the wrong? That broke her heart. She had to stop messing with him. "No, Jack, I'm sorry… Listen, there are, uh… some stuff I didn't say… I mean, you were shot… I didn't want to burden you…"

"Burden me", Jack practically commanded sharply with a frown. It seemed Renee had been hiding something. He hated being kept in the dark. He hated women keeping things from him. It made him nervous.

Renee had no idea where to start from. There was so much she had to say. It was a conversation they really needed to have. It was time. But it was so damn difficult and painful. She couldn't start by talking about the baby though. Instead, she decided to start by telling him about a difficult decision she had made. She began rambling uncomfortably, "Well, the thing is… a family rented my house in Maryland for almost 10 years, but about a month after Larry died they told me they wouldn't renew the lease… Anyway, now the house's been empty for over seven months… and I'm going to move back there"

That had been her parents' house, where Renee had lived there till college. When her mom died, another family rented that house. But that family had moved out. Yet, she had stayed living in her apartment in Arlington, without even bothering to find new tenants for the Maryland house, given her depression at that time. Now she wanted to sell the apartment in Virginia and move back to her house.

Jack was a little bit thrown aback by that information. But he didn't quite get the full message. "Oh, well… let me think about it. I thought we were going to live in L.A. and I was looking forward to that…"

"No, Jack", Renee corrected him gently, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had made a decision. Her friend Leo had even hired people to do the cleaning and the gardening. Plus, he had personally installed all kind of security gadgets and, probably, turned her basement into a safe bunker. Then she stated firmly, "_You_ are going to live in California. I'm going back home".

Jack couldn't believe it. She was breaking up with him… again. "But… we agreed to get back together"

Renee looked down feeling terrible. Yes, they had agreed… and how. He had taken her back unconditionally, without asking any questions. Then she took a quick peek towards the window, remembered why she had to break up with him, and quickly looked down again muttering, "Yeah… obviously that was a bad idea"

"Then why the hell…?" Jack began questioning angered. He was going to ask why she was even next to him if she didn't want to. But then one obvious answer came to him, "because I took a bullet for you… you feel obligated to be here and look after me". He was truly upset by the thought that she didn't want him, she just felt beholden to him. "And before I was shot? Were you just thanking me the get-out-of-jail card I'd gotten you?"

Renee felt insulted by the insinuation. But considering her behavior, she decided to cut him some slack. Not even daring to look at Jack, she acknowledged softly, "I owe you more than I could ever repay you". However, she added quickly and then staring directly at him, "but I made love to you that morning because I wanted to, I wanted you back… I wanted us to be together again… I thought I'd made a horrible mistake by leaving you".

Ignoring Renee's use of the past tense, Jack finally dared to make the question he probably should have made several days ago. "Then why did you? Why did you leave in the first place?" he asked trying not to show any emotions, but never looking away from her, not wanting to miss her expression.

She had to tell him. She was determined to tell him. But she just didn't know how. "uh, I… uh, you should know first of all, that I was happy with you… but then, uh… something happened the day I went to the hospital". She looked up to meet his gaze for a moment. He was straight-faced waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry… but I lied to you that night. I didn't have stomach flu. It was… it was something else…"

That scared the hell out of Jack. Names of all kinds of horrible and mortal illness kept hitting his head like lightings. And his fear increased when he noticed that Renee came apart in tears and couldn't speak. He hurried to hold her and, dreading the answer, he asked, "Are you… are you sick?"

She shook her head between sobs. Instantly, she stood up and moved away from him as she wiped away her tears. She crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest as to protect herself. "I was pregnant", she admitted painfully. "Six weeks pregnant", she clarified, making it clear the baby had been Jack's.

"You _were_ pregnant?" Jack asked dazedly, still processing the information.

"The pregnancy was no viable, they had… the doctor had to end it", she leaned against the wall for support as she explained that. She detested just talking about it, or even thinking about it. Her entire body was in pain. She shook her head and added in tears, "I couldn't deal with it… so I left instead of telling you"

But for once, he didn't care that she was crying. At that moment, all Jack felt was a strong wave of rage because of the lie. The only thought in his mind was that she had lied to him. He hated it when people he trusted lied to him. "Damn it, Renee… you didn't think I had the right to know? How could you hide something like that from me?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, not even daring to look at him.

But Jack didn't care about that. He had given Renee his trust and she had lied to him, and it wasn't the first time. Now he felt so betrayed. "How could I be so stupid?" he whispered to himself. Then he yelled at her outraged, "I believed you! I went to bed that night actually thinking you and I were fine…" That was the part that terrified him. That she had actually fooled him. He hadn't noticed anything was wrong. That scared the hell out of him. Wrapped up in his anger, he told her, "You know what? Go to Maryland… I can't be with another liar"

"_Another_ liar?" Renee felt outraged and hurt when she realized to whom he was comparing her with.

Jack instantly regretted going as far. But he felt too upset about everything to even think straight. Without saying a word, he quickly disappeared into his room and slammed the door shut.

Not knowing what else to do, Renee hid in the guest bedroom as she cried a river of salty tears.

**12 PM**

_At the riverbank, Renee was on her knees, in the mug, with her arms handcuffed behind her back. Vladimir, with one eye missing, was holding her at gunpoint. Next to him there was pink stroller with a small baby inside. She pleaded him, "Just kill me and leave my baby alone". _

"_Or what?" he asked challengingly with a smirk._

_Renee was furious. She knew she was in no position to make demands. But the baby began crying and Renee was desperate to keep her baby safe. To her horror, Vladimir was about to pick the infant up. "You leave my baby alone, you bastard! Stay away from her!" Then she looked around urgently, which Vladimir noticed. _

"_What? You think he's gonna rescue you?" he asked mockingly. And then he gloated, "He hates you, Renee. He really does. So now it's true… You have nobody, no reason to live, because you are a dirty whore" After saying that, Vladimir threw the baby to the river. Even handcuffed, Renee quickly jumped after her to try catching her. _

Renee woke up feeling she was running out of air and soaking in cold sweat. Jack had heard her screaming and rushed to wake her up. No matter how angry he felt at the moment, his instinct always made him protect her. "I heard you screaming", he awkwardly explained his presence in the guest room.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream", she said feeling uncomfortable and trying to sound dismissive. She had cried herself to sleep. She felt so exhausted. She hadn't sleep well in what felt like ages. "I'm sorry I woke you"

"I was awake", Jack replied quickly. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. But at least he had thought things over and his anger had cooled down. Then he tentatively sat by her side and told her gently, "Look, I'm really sorry about the way I reacted, and what I said. I was in shock. You really took me by surprise".

"I shouldn't have lied to you", she simply admitted not meeting his gaze.

"But, listen, I've been doing some thinking" Jack was still upset about the lying. But now that he knew the truth he wanted to be there for her and comfort her. He wanted to relieve her pain. He didn't want her to leave. She couldn't be serious about moving to Maryland without him. He held her hand tightly between his. And then he added softly, "I'm sure we can get through this if we stick together. Sweetheart, I don't wanna lose you"

Renee felt a lump on her throat and a tear rolled down her cheek. But she couldn't give in. She needed to summon the strength to do what was best for him. She abruptly moved her hand away from his. "Jack, don't you get it? Whenever we are together something horrible happens…" she spitted that abruptly without thinking. Jack looked at her as if she had stabbed him again. So she clarified quickly, "it's not your fault… it was my fault… _my__fault_… I lost the baby… I dragged you to the mission and stabbed you… and somebody put a bullet _with__my__name_ on your chest…" Her eyes were all damped suddenly. He had taken a bullet for her. She wanted to protect him. But obviously there was only one way to keep him safe and make sure he could be as happy as he deserved. With her heart completely broken, she shook her head and concluded softly, "we are over, Jack… we are so over…"

**September 26st 2018 - Wednesday**

**Washington DC. – White House**

**7.00 PM **

Allison Taylor nervously brushed softly with her hands the skirt of her dark red business suit. But then she stood up straight and tilted her head back as she told her assistant to let the new arrival enter her office. In a matter of seconds, James Brandon Heller walked into the Oval Office with Wang Liu, Ambassador of China. She wasn't very happy about negotiating with the Chinese. But it was for a greater good. So she politely shook the ambassador's hand as she told him, "Mr. Ambassador, thank you for coming on such short notice".

"Madam President, I only wish the situation were less grave", Wang Liu replied with a serious tone.

"Please..." Allison gestured for the men to sit down, as she took a seat in the cream colored couch. Jim sat next to her, while the ambassador took a seat in one of the chairs. The President was not a fan of making small-talk, particularly when there was no time for it. So she went straight to the point, "I assume you know about the situation. We need your government's help to save our submarine's crew".

"That's what I've been told, ma'am" the ambassador said and then looked briefly at Jim, who had explained everything. Then he added, "And we do have technology to perform the rescue. Unfortunately, the situation is complex. Your submarine's position, relative to the North Korean coast, for example, is a complication".

'_Tell__me__about__it_', Allison thought to herself with frustration. However, she managed to look unfazed as she said solemnly, "I can assure you that the Arizona was outside Korea's waters when the damage was sustained".

Wang gave her a look that meant '_I __was __not __born __yesterday_'. "But why were you so close in the first place?" he asked rhetorically, and then stated sharply, "Time is short, so let's be frank. It was spying".

"We're not saying that", James rushed to state firmly, almost with a warning tone.

"Of course not", Wang Liu conceded diplomatically. He knew very well Heller was saying '_Don__'__t __you __dare __to __even __think __we __are __admitting __anything_' in political code. Then he added, "The thing is that our relations with North Korea are good. But, as you know, they are not stable in dealing with enemies or allies. If we help you and the North Korean's discover it, our relationship with them could change, dramatically and catastrophically, in an instant".

That was Allison's cue. "We understand there's a huge risk", the President told the ambassador sincerely. Then she added, "That's why I'm prepared to offer a consideration in exchange for your help".

"Mr. Heller has mentioned trade concessions and softening of pronouncements on human rights", Wang Liu said nonchalantly, and the President nodded in confirmation. "But, while my government appreciates that offer, given the scale of your request, we're looking for a bigger… consideration" he added, surprising nobody in that room. But he noticed the President looked at him trying, in vain, to pretend she wasn't sickened by the way his country tried to take advantage of her desperate situation. As if she wouldn't do the same. But he couldn't care less. So, he elaborated, "For instance, there are certain purchases we would like to make, with your allies in Europe..."

"The weapons… No." James cut the Chinese guy right off, with a very sharp tone. It was bad enough that they had to promise not to publicly scold them for violating human rights on daily basis.

"Not weapons. Communication systems, sensor systems", Wang Liu rushed to correct the man defensively.

Now James was the one with the '_I __wasn__'__t __born __yesterday_' expression. "Communications and sensors for weapons", he stated almost instantly and then shook his head. "That's not on the table."

"Then it will be very difficult for me to convince my government to help", the ambassador declared, which was his nice way to say '_never __gonna __happen__'_. Their help would have to cost the Americans more.

Allison exchanged a look with James. It was time to make her move. "Mr. Ambassador, I'm aware that your government has been unable to complete the sale of certain equipment to Algeria and Myanmar".

Wang Liu first just stared with some confusion. Then he asked with some skepticism, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Are you saying that you would deny our ability to purchase weapons, but allow us to sell them?"

That made Allison feel like a big hypocrite. But she had to go with the lesser evil. So, instead of engaging in a morality debate, she demanded a direct answer from him. "Would that convince your government to help?"

It definitely could. It wasn't exactly what they wanted. But it was definitely a good thing. Pretending to be less certain than he actually was, he said, "I'll have to ask and get back to you".

"I understand", then Allison stood up, which naturally made the men stand up as well. "Please, do so", she urged the Chinese man. Those men inside the sub couldn't just hang around North Korean waters much longer. Then, knowing she had to be nicer than that, she shook the man's hand and said, "And thank you, Mr. Ambassador". Wang Liu excused himself politely and left the Oval Office escorted by Jim. Allison stood in the middle of her office, with her arms folded in front her chest, musing about what she had just done. When a few moments latter Jim came back to the Oval, she told him somberly, "I hope I don't regret this, Jim".

"Well, that's a possibility", Jim admitted reluctantly. He wouldn't lie to the President. But he knew Allison well enough to know to know something else, "But you would have definitely regretted the alternative".

That was the truth. Still, she felt somewhat awkward about giving in, even if it was just an inch. "Arm sales to Myanmar and Algeria", she summarized out loud the concession she had just made, like trying to let it sink in. Then she assured Jim with a grave voice, "It's gonna be rough for the Joint Chiefs to swallow that".

Jim refrained from rolling his eyes at that. He had to make a deal with the Chinese and shake Wang Liu's hand. They were all making huge sacrifices to save 155 Americans. The Joint Chiefs would simply have to be good sports about it. He shrugged and told the President, "Then you just tell them to put some cream on it".

Allison couldn't help a soft chuckle when she pictured in her head how that conversation would go. But then she told Jim with a straight face, "I think I'll put it a little bit more delicately".

**7.10 PM **

Angela Nelson entered the office of the White House Chief of Staff after being told she could do so. Then she explained what she was doing there, "Renee? George said you were handling the Jack Bauer issue?"

At first, Renee felt sort of weird as he heard that phrase. Of course, Angela meant dealing with hiring Jack as National Security Advisor for the President. So she replied dryly, "Yeah".

"Did he say yes yet?" Angela asked. She had to know in case somebody asked her about it.

"I'm working on it", Renee answered while nodding with some confidence.

"Okay. I'm asking because I already began the process of vetting him", Angie explained gently.

"Vetting him?" that term still send shivers through Renee's spine. But she knew that obviously Angie meant 'politically'. Still, she wasn't sure how a 'political vetting' was like exactly.

Because of Renee's lack of experience, there were a few things Angie had to explain. So she told her more o less how the process worked, "We investigate everyone the President considers for any important position, so we can be well prepared for any potential scandal. Normally, we search for things like embezzlement or drugs… alcohol… affairs… abortions…" then she handed Renee a tick folder and informed, "Here's Mr. Bauer's file. Red means information we have to keep in the dark, some is classified. The orange labels represent all damaging information the public already knows, and my suggestions about how to handle it…"

That was exactly what Renee had asked for. Then it truly hit her for the very first time that Angela knew all about Vladimir. It made her a bit uncomfortable. "You must have made a file about me too. Right?"

"Don't worry. We keep those files under lock and key", Angela promised her firmly. She could guess why Renee was so worried. But her job was to keep that information in the dark.

"Good", Renee whispered with relief. Then she took a glance at Jack's file. Was something in there that she didn't know already? Trying to sound casual about it, she said, "I'm curious… What's in those files… aside from FBI files?"

Angela replied the question honestly, "Speeches, interview transcripts… reports from private investigators".

"Private investigators?" Renee was absolutely stunned to hear that. '_What __the __hell__…__.?__.__Do __they __go __that __far_?'

"They can dig in better than the feds" Angela instantly explained with a shrug. Then she remembered what Renee used to do. So she added shyly, "No offence".

"None taken", Renee said shrugging dismissively. The FBI was limited by the law, the constitution, as she had learned the hard way. But still, how much more could a private investigator find out? Had they found out what she hid from the FBI about being raped by Vladimir and her miscarriages? Sounding skeptical, she began saying, "But I really don't think that's…"

Before she could finish, Angela told her with a hell lot of confidence, "Trust me, Renee… You wouldn't believe the stuff these guys came up with". The press secretary was actually trying to hint that she knew absolutely everything about Renee and was keeping it confidential.

"I guess we all have at least one big dark secret", Renee tried to sound casual, but felt really awkward. Clearly, the press secretary knew everything. '_I __guess_ _that __makes __her __my __new __best __friend__…' _Renee thought sarcastically.

"As I said, Renee… under lock and key", Angie promised once again, with a smile and a nod.

**7.20 PM **

As she went through Jack's file, Renee felt like a high school girl spying the facebook page of a boy she had a crush on. But she had to read that file as part of her job. It was something strictly professional. Yet, she couldn't help taking a quick peek at the pages labeled under _'__significant __others__'_, that meant women such as Marilyn Bauer, Nina Myers, Kate Warner, Diane Huxley, Claudia Hernandez, Audrey Heller Raines and Renee Abigail Walker. It felt strange reading her own name and being labeled as 'lover' while Audrey and Kate held the title of 'girlfriend'. She decided to make time to read what the investigator had to say about her later. Theresa 'Teri' Bauer was labeled naturally under 'family'. But Renee felt slightly more curious about the other women because she knew so little about them.

The first thing she noticed was that they all, except Nina, were in desperate need to be rescued from something. It just confirmed what she knew about Jack having a weird thing for women who were helpless and broken. Then she noticed that, according to the investigation, Jack had talked to one of them recently. Kate Warner, who was divorced with two kids of ages eight and five. Apparently, Jack's phone records indicated several phone calls to Kate's house in the past two months. But the investigators had little time to find out more, so they were still on it.

Renee was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing on her phone. She picked up the receiver and pressed the button to talk to her assistant. "Yes, Dolores?" Renee instantly stiffened. "Okay, send him in". She quickly closed the file and subconsciously ran a hand through her hair. Then she chastised herself for acting like a teenager and watched him enter her office, "Jack" she greeted with a polite smile. "Where are we with the rescue plan?"

"Nowhere without the Chinese", Jack admitted sincerely. It was so ironic that they needed those people now.

"We're still waiting to hear from them. Their ambassador met with the President and… with James Heller", she got very uncomfortable. Jack stared silently with surprise. Renee then clarified awkwardly, "He's helping the President to get the cooperation of the Chinese without giving them too much".

"Makes sense", Jack stated then trying to pretend he wasn't affected at all by Heller being in the building. It wasn't exactly shocking news, considering the man was the future secretary of state. But it made him feel unsettled. Yet, he focused on his task. "So… if we had the Chinese cooperation… we could go with this rescue plan" he said as he walked around Renee's desk and showing her, on the screen of her computer, an explanatory animation of the submarine. "It still won't be easy though. The Arizona's turned approximately sixty degrees. That's why they couldn't use the emergency vehicles. It also means that we can't get to the main escape hatch".

"Is there a secondary one we have access to?" Renee wondered, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's here", Jack replied as he leaned a bit forward to do something in the computer's keyboard. Then the secondary escape hatch appeared highlighted in red. And he continued explaining, "Uh, well… Since the Chinese hatches don't fit ours, we'll equip the rescue vehicles with a modular docking collar to bridge the gap. But it's a tight fit and there's no margin for error. So the Chinese pilot better know what he's doing… Assuming we'll have the Chinese pilot. Will they actually help?" he asked with concern. Without even waiting an answer, he pointed out urgently, "We're running out of time".

"I know", Renee assured him somberly with a nod. Then she added more carelessly, "We'll probably have an answer soon. I think the Chinese just want to make President Taylor sweat a little". Then she noticed that Jack nodded in agreement and huffed, looking down and away. Part of her wanted to stay as emotionally unattached as possible and keep her distance. But the other part remembered too clearly how Jack had been there for her in every imaginable way. The least she could do was to offer her support as friend. "Hey, you are really okay with all this, Jack? I mean, it's the Chinese and all…"

All his muscles tensed instantly. Was she implying he was too weak to handle what was going on because the Chinese were involved? How dared she? He replied very defensively, "There're Americans trapped in a submarine, they are running out of air and the North Koreans could find them and capture them at any second… that's more important that my bad memories" Jack knew too well what could happen if the North Koreans took those men as prisoners? Therefore, recuing them was all that mattered to him.

But that didn't mean he was made of steel. He was only human, after all. That was all Renee was trying to tell him. And, since they had to wait for the Chinese's response anyway, they had a little time to talk as friends. So she sighed, took a seat and gestured towards the chair across of her for him to do the same. Then she began saying gently, "You know? A week after I started working here, President Taylor and Secretary Kanin had to meet the Russian ambassador, to discuss what happened in New York. They asked me to be present… and the accent alone was so difficult to bear…"

"I'm not you", Jack snapped abruptly, obviously too edgy.

Renee startled, hurt by that. "Right", she whispered while nodding in agreement. Then, without looking at him in the eyes, she stated painfully, "I'm the one who can't handle bad memories".

Indeed, she had left him because of that. _'__I __just __can__'__t __touch __you __or __look __at __you __without __thinking __about __all __the __terrible __things __that __happened__…' _she had said. But Jack felt like such a jerk anyway, rubbing her personal issues right on her face was wrong. In an attempt to apologize and be nicer, he lowered his voice to a soft whisper and admitted, "You seem to be doing great now". It stung him a little that he had nothing to do with that. Actually, she was indeed better off without him. And as much as it hurt him, he would have to swallow it.

"Can't complain", Renee acknowledged a bit weakly. She had a job she was growing to adore, an awesome boss, a fabulous house and two close friends. What right did she have to complain about anything? Yet, she couldn't honestly say she was feeling 'great'. Obviously, she so needed her therapy. No doubt about it.

"Can't or won't?" Jack purposely challenged her with a somber tone and practically piercing her blue eyes with his, knowing what her answer would be already. Renee obviously had reasons to complain but simply refused to whine about them. Jack remembered having the exact same conversation with Richard Walsh and not wanting to complain about Kim's bad-teen behavior at the time.

Renee was momentarily taken aback by that question. But she wouldn't complain about missing him and needing him. No chance in hell. Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything at all, since she was mercifully interrupted by her phone buzzing. "Yes?" Renee replied already knowing it was Dolores. "Okay, patch him through", she asked after a pause. Then she switched to a much formal tone of voice. "Mr. Heller, what can I do for you?" She sighed a little bit relieved. "Oh, that's good news, sir". Then she paused with pleasant surprise as he heard what Heller asked her, she replied naturally, "Not a problem at all, sir. I'll be there soon. Thank you"

"What did he tell you?" Jack asked a bit awkwardly.

"The Chinese promised an answer within the hour", Renee explained as she stood up. Then she couldn't help showing a bit of excitement as she said, "he's writing a position paper about the consequences of making this agreement… and he wants to talk to me about co-writing it with him", that made her feel so flattered. Both of them would have to write their own position papers about the Chinese selling to Algeria and Myanmar certain conventional weapons. But if their opinions matched, they could very well co-write one paper.

"And what are the consequences the agreement?" Jack asked, purposely ignoring for the moment that Heller and Renee were working together.

"Well, there'll be more weapons in two countries that, let's just say, are not in our send-Christmas-card list", Renee replied a bit worriedly, not authorized to reveal the identity of those countries. But she believed it was definitely worth the sacrifice. Then she added a bit awkwardly, "I'm sorry, but I need to see Heller now".

"And I should go back to the sit room", Jack stated nodding and trying to show no emotion.

Then they both left her office. Renee noticed that as they walked, Jack began pressing his fit over and over again as if he were squashing an invisible ball to release the stress. She shook her head with concern, already being familiar with that nervous tic of his. But she couldn't be a friend at that moment, she had to work.

**8.20 PM **

Jim Brandon Heller and Renee were working together in the guest office that had been assigned to him. As they worked, they ate turkey sandwiches so they wouldn't waste time having dinner. They talked animatedly about nothing but work. Until, out of the blue, his cell phone went off, he made excuses to Renee and took the call. But he made no indication whatsoever of wanting to be left alone for his phone conversation. So, Renee simply stayed there, overhearing his side of the conversation.

"Yes?" He took with a somber expression that then relaxed. "how is she now?" He nodded along resignedly. "Okay. Thanks for handling that, son" He then told Richard, "Look, right now I'm working. But I'll be there this weekend. Please, tell her I love her" then he looked even sadder "I know, and thanks".

When Heller finished the call, he looked crushed. He had been spirited while discussing politics, but after that phone conversation all his energy seemed gone. Renee guessed the conversation was about Audrey. She looked down awkwardly. But Heller looked so sad. "Mr. Heller? Are you okay?" she asked dumbly, because he was obviously not okay and she didn't know what else she could say to him.

"Yeah", he lied looking down. Then he shook his head looking troubled. "I'm sorry… I had to take that. It was about my daughter…" Probably Renee knew about Audrey's problem. So did everybody else within the beltway. He had tried to protect Audrey's privacy and at least hide from the public that she was in a mental institution. But it hadn't been possible. Heller sighed sadly with resignation. It was Washington's worst kept secret.

"It's okay. I know about her, sir", Renee told him sympathetically, only to let him know that he didn't have to explain anything. She figured it was hard for Heller even using the words that described Audrey's condition.

That afternoon Audrey had escaped and been missing for a short while. But now she was fine. Well, as fine as she could be. A guilt wave hit him hard. He couldn't really take care of his daughter like he wanted. "You know? I was retired. I wanted to look after her. But then President Taylor offered me a job… and Audrey can't even tell I'm there, she can't recognize me… So I have to serve my country… I have to…"

He was holding on fiercely to his work and his duty. That was definitely a sentiment Renee could understand perfectly. And guilt was also something she also knew too well. But even though she had never met her, Renee knew for sure that serving the country was something Audrey Raines would definitely approve. So she finally babbled uncomfortably, "that would make her proud".

Before they could say anything else, the phone in the office began ringing. Heller took the call instantly, "Yes? This is James Heller" then he told the other person calmly "okay, patch him through the situation room. We are on our way". After hanging up, he announced to Renee, "the Chinese ambassador… we have an answer"

**8.30****PM**** – ****Situation****Room**

James walked quickly into the situation room followed closely by Renee. It was the room with the most secured line in the White House, which was why the most sensitive phone calls took place there. He already knew Jack would be there. But seeing him again turned his face into a white stone. The last time they were face to face Jack was a desperate man with a gun and almost kidnapped Audrey from the beach house. He truly had no idea how to deal with him considering all they had gone through. Jack Bauer made him feel incredibly furious, sad and guilty at the same time. It was just too painful merely looking at him, so he tried his best to ignore his presence.

Heller headed straight to the phone to do what he had to do for his country. He picked up the receiver and talked to the person on the other line, "Mr. Ambassador, this is James Heller. They told me you have a message from your government". Everybody stared expectantly as he heard what Wang Liu said. At that same time, the President marched into the situation room with a somber expression. But for a change nobody had to stand up because nobody was sitting down to begin with. "Thank you. I'll inform the President immediately". After he hung up, he turned around to face Allison with a small smile and announced, "Beijing's accepted the deal, Madam President. They'll grant us access to their ships and their underwater technology".

She sighed with relief and gave him a small smile of gratitude. Then turned to face Admiral Smith and informed him proudly, "Admiral, I'm authoring a covert rescue mission with the Chinese". Next she looked at Jack Bauer, she was fully aware of the deeper personal meaning this situation had for him. She knew Jack was willing to work with his worst enemies just so other brave American soldiers like him wouldn't have to be unfairly abandoned by the government. After giving him an appreciative and meaningful nod, she formally proclaimed the mission, "Operation homecoming". And then she asked the admiral, "When can it begin?"

Admiral Smith was glad to have good news for a change. He happily announced, "Madam President, we're ready on our end to start preparation with the Chinese and estimate the rescue will be underway in 9 hours".

**9.30****PM**

Once she was done in the sit room and things seemed pretty much under control, Renee headed to her office as Jack followed her. "So, what do I do now?" he wondered.

"Well, I have to reschedule your meeting with the President", she replied as she took a seat behind her desk and searched on her computer for the President's schedule. Then, clearly still in Chief-of-staff mode, she told him, "You did a great job with Operation Homecoming, Jack. We really hope you take the job".

Jack watched her searching in her computer a proper time for his meeting with the President and took a seat on the couch feeling defeated. Once he could relax a little, a deep sadness overtook him. As he stared at Renee, he recalled when she said '_Whenever__we__are__together__something__horrible__happens__…'_ the day she left him. Being with him brought him so much pain that she had to leave him. Now they could work together, but that was it. Meanwhile, Heller couldn't even look at him because of what happened to Audrey. That man hated him fiercely.

'_You're __cursed, __Jack. __Everything __you __touch, __one __way __or __another, __ends __up __dead_'. Once again, Jack was obsessed hearing those words over and over again in his mind.

"Okay, the President can see you tomorrow at 11", Renee told Jack nonchalantly, but then she took one look at him and noticed that he looked pretty upset. She got immediately worried. "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he grumped what was obviously a lie. Then he stood up to leave, "I guess I'll be back tomorrow then"

She could see he was deeply depressed. Probably he was distraught by seeing Heller, by the memories of Audrey and by memories of the Chinese. Under the circumstances, there was only one way in which she could show him support. She stood up and said. "Unless… unless you want to stay. I mean, I'm staying here all night monitoring Operation Homecoming and doing some work I got behind with… you could stay" She looked at him sadly. It wasn't exactly an invitation to a party, but at least he wouldn't be alone. She then added helplessly, "That's all I've got, Jack".

He got her message clearly. All she was willing to offer him was her friendship and the chance to work at the White House. Maybe they were better off as friends who worked together. For that night, he decided to give that a go.

**11.40****PM**** – ****Situation****Room**

After getting an emergency call, Renee and Jack entered the sit room quickly and walked towards Nora McNally, who instantly handed them some papers explaining hastily and with her most serious tone, "This are several messages CIA and NSA has intercepted in North Korean media and military chatter. But the information has also leaked to our media". Then she pointed at a screen, which was showing a news broadcast from the CNN.

"_North __Korean __State __Television __says __that __the __American __Nuclear __Submarine __was __operating __within __its __waters __when __it __went __down. __The __North __Korean__'__s __are __calling __it __an__ "__Act __of __War__"__. __We __have __no __comment __from __the __White __House...__"_

Jack and Renee locked eyes gravely for a short moment. Then she looked at General Arnold Vincent and made the jackpot question, "Any change in North Korean military position?"

The general responded the question expressing no emotion, "Our satellites are tracking their mobile missiles launchers moving towards the border with South Korea. Considering that, we should put our North East Asian forces on Def Con 3 immediately. We need them prepared for a North Korean attack"

"Damn it", Renee muttered softly almost to herself. She then picked up the phone and told the operator, "This is Renee Walker. I need the President on the line, now. It's an emergency". As she held the receiver against her ear with one hand, she used the other one to support herself against the table before her. Naturally, Allison got on the line instantly. Renee greeted a bit nervously, "Madam President".

Allison was in her bedroom, watching the news on the CNN and felt very pissed off. "How the hell did they find out?" she demanded harshly an explanation. Although, she knew it wasn't Renee's fault. She was just upset.

"We don't know yet, ma'am", Renee answered sounding serious.

The President decided to save some time by asking directly, "What _do_we know?"

"The North Koreans called this an act of war and put their troops on alert. Their missiles launchers are moving towards the boarder. Madam President, the Joint Chiefs suggest putting our North East Asian forces on Def Con 3 and have them strategically ready for a North Korean attack", Renee informed sounding surprisingly calm.

Allison took merely five seconds to let Renee's words sink in. She instantly realized that more details were needed before she could give any order. "Don't do anything yet. I'm on my way".

Renee just nodded and stood holding the receiver for a short moment, blinking nervously as she kept leaning against the table using one hand as support. This was the very first huge crisis she had to face as White House Chief of Staff. She had to be tougher and braver than she had ever been. But, truth be told, she was nervous as hell. She had strongly recommended pursuing that rescue mission, disregarding the risks. Now they had to deal with the possibility of a '_North__Korean__attack_'.

Jack could read in her eyes how troubled she was felling. His protective instincts kicked in and he couldn't quite fight them. Trying to cover his gesture from everybody else's eyes, he stood a bit closer to her and placed his hands on top of the hand she had over the table. She looked up into his eyes with a mixture of surprise and relief. But then she moved away from him, naturally getting right back in Chief-of-Staff mode.

**TO****BE****CONTINUED****…****.**

**(Please, read and review. I love reviews!)**


	4. Apocalypse now or maybe later

**AN.**Thanks again to everybody for all the love and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To Jimmy: thanks so much for your review and for the constructive criticisms. You are so right… Renee and Jack getting distracted by their feelings at that moment was off-character. My original intention was to imply that they were trying to ignore their feelings to focus on the crisis. But now I see it came off the wrong way, so I edited the chapter and changed the part with the romantic tension for a moment where the crisis seems to be more under control. And I'll definitely keep your words in mind for the future.

Dear Lau: I understand you completely. I'm just trying to redeem Heller somehow because I personally think season 6 was the worst one of the show… it sucked on so many levels. I didn't mind that they 'killed' Audrey off though. Her character annoyed the hell out of me most of the times. I just felt sorry because the situation was very sad, but I didn't like the character… which is a pity because I normally like the actress. Anyway… I'll stop rambling.

**SERIES: EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART THREE: "THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** Ten days after the shooting, Jack tried to make love to Renee, who panicked. She told him about losing his baby. He yelled at her for not telling him when it happened, but after that he apologized and wanted to make things right. Yet, she broke up with him.

Allison and Renee want Jack to take the position of National Security Advisor. He doesn't want to because he'll miss his family. He agrees to help temporarily with a crisis instead. Heller sees Jack again for the first time since the incident at the beach house. But he ignores him because he has no idea how to deal with the situation.

A submarine gets lost in North Koreans water with 155 people inside. President Taylor wants to rescue those men secretly, to avoid conflict with North Korea, a nation with nuclear weapons. Heller helps Allison make a deal with the Chinese government. United States and China finally start a covert rescue mission.

But, unexpectedly, the North Koreans find the submarine and accuse the US to commit "an act of war".

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**CHAPTER 3: **

**Apocalypse now… or maybe later **

**September 26st 2018 - Wednesday**

**Washington DC. – White House**

**11.42****PM**

"_The __North __Koreans __called __this __an __act __of __war __and __put __their __troops __on __alert. __Their __missiles __launchers __are __moving __towards __the __boarder. __Madam __President, __the __Joint __Chiefs __suggest __putting __our __North __East __Asian __forces __on __Def __Con __3 __and __have __them __strategically __ready __for __a __North __Korean __attack_"

Allison heard carefully what her Chief of Staff was telling her over the phone. She just couldn't believe it was happening. She took merely five seconds to let Renee's words sink in. Then she instantly realized that more details were needed before she could give any order. "Don't do anything yet. I'm on my way".

The President immediately took off her black satin pajamas and put on a business suit as fast as she could. Luckily, she always had a plain white shirt and a navy blue skirt suit conveniently prepared over a chair for a situation such as this one. After getting changed, she headed to the situation room. She reached it quickly, and everybody was already there. As always, the guard called "ten hut" and those who were seated stood up. She took her usual seat, preparing herself to be briefed, as she asked directly, "what do we know?"

Everybody took their usual seats except General Arnold Vincent, who had the unpleasant task of delivering the bad news. He stood in front of the big screens and informed the President about what had been going on in the east of Asia for the last twenty minutes, which could be neatly summarized as _'__a__lot__of__bad__shit__'_. But, of course, he outlined the situation more delicately and finally concluded saying, "… additionally, Ma'am, there are North Korean jet fighters making runs into the DMZ".

DMZ stood for 'demilitarized zone'. Just those jet fighters being there was definitely a bad sign. But it was an actual attack or just a lame attempt to freak her out? Maintaining a stoned face, Allison ordered, "Define making runs"

It was Jack instead the one who promptly elaborated that concept for the President, "Quick incursions into the air space, meant to pull our fighters and make them fire first". To be even clearer, he added with some outrage in his voice, "Ma'am, they're basically playing chicken with fighter jets".

In other words, the North Koreans wanting to scare her into starting a war, make her blink first. That wasn't going to happen. She addressed General Vincent, "What are the rules of engagement for our pilots?"

"Not to fire unless threatened or the enemy crosses the border", the general replied.

"Good", Allison stated firmly with a nod, approving such ROE. Then she looked worriedly at Admiral John Frederick Smith with a different concern in her mind, "Are they close to finding our Sub?"

"Ma'am, their search patterns indicate they definitely know the Sub is down there, but they don't know exactly where yet. They are sweeping the waters with every boat at their disposal", The Admiral explained.

"So basically they know what we told the Chinese", Renee spontaneously arrived to that conclusion out loud, starting to figure out why the rescue mission had failed to remain covert. She felt mortified. She had suggested the President working with the Chinese in the first place, although, Jack and James Heller had backed her idea up.

"Regardless of why this happened…" Secretary Dwayne Fenwick began telling, while shooting a quick blame-ray with his slate-gray eyes in Renee's direction, and then continued addressing the President, "Bottom line is a covert rescue is not an option anymore, ma'am. And thus we have to presume we no longer have the Chinese cooperation."

Allison took a quick glance at one of the big screens in the wall. Next to the graphics illustrating the current position of the SSRG Arizona, the President saw a digital timer counting down. '_23:__10:__30__' … '__23:__10:__29__'_… _'__23:__10:__27__' … '__23:__10:__26__'__._It was the amount of time the crew of the Arizona had before running out of air.

The President quickly looked at the immensity that was her secretary of defense and shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm not making such presumption without even talking with the ambassador first, Mr. Secretary". Then she added, "But just in case, we need to come up with a backup plan to get our sailors out there _without_ the Chinese technology, and we need to do that fast" As she said that she looked meaningfully at Arnold Vincent, John Smith, Jack Bauer and Colonel Nora McNally, deputy National advisor, who were the other military experts in the room, aside from Dwayne Fenwick.

"Madam President, we also need to put our troops on high alert, coordinate with the Japanese military and step up our AWACS patrols so we can track enemy movement in greater detail", General Vincent recommended.

AWACS stood for airborne early warning and control system. It was an airborne radar system designed to detect aircraft. After briefly considering the suggestion, the President commanded, "Alright, put the troops on high alert, step up the AWACS, but hold up on the Japanese, I want to talk to their Prime Minister first".

**11.50****PM**

Allison left the situation room and was heading towards the Oval Office followed closely by Renee and Jim, who needed to be in the west wing too. As they headed to the elevator, the President pondered about what Renee had implied about the Chinese leaking the information. Had they really backstabbed her? Feeling pissed off by that thought, she protested out loud, "I don't understand. Why would the Chinese leak the information about the Sub when we just made a deal with them for a joint rescue operation?"

"Probably to embarrass us on the world stage, ma'am", Renee gently gave the only explanation she could think of.

"While escalating the tension on their own boarder?" Allison asked her rhetorically. The Chinese wouldn't jeopardize their relations with North Korea like that, just to bug her country. That was why she had trusted them.

"The Chinese government is divided in lot of factions, Madam President. If someone inside didn't like the idea of helping to rescue our sailors, they could have told the North Koreans", Renee pointed out rather smoothly. But then she looked at James and Allison a bit sheepishly, as if subconsciously seeking their approval.

"That makes the most sense", James agreed, he had also thought of that explanation for the leak of information.

Allison nodded, knowing they were both right. That had to be how it had happened. But that didn't matter at this point. They had a serious problem to fix. "I assume there's still no word from the Chinese Ambassador"

"He's being unreachable", James confirmed to nobody's surprise. Although, it had only been a few minutes since the new problem had emerged. So he added logically, "He must be just waiting for Beijing to figure out where they stand on this thing now that's gone public". No matter what, the President definitely needed to at least have a word with that guy. He offered, "I'll try to get him in here to see to you".

They exited the elevator on the first floor and made their way through the west wing. As they walked, Allison nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, we have to get him back in here" Just talking to that guy couldn't possibly make things worse. Suddenly, a different concern crossed her mind. "Renee, where's the Vice President?"

Renee had already found out about Mitchell Hayworth's whereabouts. So she was fast to reply, "He's on his way to Cheyenne Mountain. Secret Service thought he should be in a secure location given the circumstances".

Then they reached the outer Oval Office where Nancy Johnson was waiting for them. She had several messages for the president written in notes she kept in her hands. She quickly proceeded to read them for her. "Ma'am, Mr. Kanin has called to give a list of calls he thinks you should make. South Korean President, Japanese PM, EU leadership... Also, our Ambassador in Seoul needs to talk to you about evacuating American civilians".

"We're not evacuating anybody yet", Allison stated without missing a beat, definitely causing panic in South Korea wouldn't help. Then she told the assistant, "Let's make the calls, starting with our Ambassador in Seoul". She exchanged meaningful looks with Jim and Renee and then headed straight back to the Oval Office.

Renee then turned to Jim and offered. "Mr. Heller, you can contact the ambassador from my office. I have a secured line". Jim nodded in appreciation. After the Sit Room and the Oval Office, Renee's office probably had the most secured line in the building. They both walked towards her office and before they reached it, they were intercepted by Angela Nelson, the press secretary, who looked quite worried.

"Excuse me… Renee, the press is already gathering. I need a statement", Angie explained, feeling a bit anxious.

"An American sub, the SSGN Arizona, is in trouble. It was in the Sea of Japan on a routine exercise, which should in no way provoke a response from North Korea. While we're working to save the lives of the crew, we ask North Korea to respect the laws of Maritime rescue", Renee told Angie the official story they should give the press. Then she added gravely, "And, Angie, _that__'__s_the most important part of our message"

Angie nodded and then, as an example of what she would say, she recited with her press-secretary voice, "Right now our sole focus is on the lives of the crew. Our prayers are with their families". Renee nodded approvingly. But then Angie pointed out with some concern, "Press's gonna ask if we indeed were in North Korean waters".

Of course the USA couldn't actually publicly admit even having been close enough to wind up within North Korean waters after the accident. So Renee told Angie, "Well, then just tell them North Korea declares altogether a 200 mile limit not recognized by the international community".

That didn't really answer the question of where the sub actually was. But ducking that question was definitely the best idea, considering the circumstances. "So, I take the fifth. Got it", Angie told her in agreement. Then she asked with some concern, "hey, is everything gonna be okay?"

Obviously Renee knew Angela was making that question as a scared citizen. Sounding confident, she assured the younger woman, "It's gonna be fine"

**September 27st 2018 – Thursday **

**2.35 AM - Situation Room**

Once again, everybody was gathered in the situation room. Most people had now a coffee mug on their hands and were drinking it as they worked, since they were all starting to feel tired. Then, the President walked into the room. She noticed instantly the increase of the tension in the room. This time, she didn't even have to speak first. They all knew what she wanted to know. James Brandon Heller hung up the phone and he told the President, "I finally got through to the Chinese Ambassador. And said everything's changed since it went public".

But that was to be expected. Allison then asked, "What about borrowing only their under water rescue system?"

"They still don't have an answer to that", Jim replied, but that was also predictable.

'_Somebody __give __me __some __good __news__'_, the President silently begged as she took her seat. Allison then addressed Admiral Smith with a little bit of her nervousness showing in her face, "Have we been able to come up with any way to get the sailors out of the Sub without the Chinese technology?"

Admiral Smith replied somberly, "Ma'am, we've had our crews working non-stop to repair the one submersible rescue module we have in the area. We can't get another one there in time."

"So, the Chinese are still our only option", Allison concluded logically. They still had a chance to rescue the crew. She had to, at least, give that another shot. Then she looked at Jim and asked anxiously, "How soon will we know?"

"Well, they need you a hell of a lot more than they need the North Koreans. So… maybe soon", Jim replied somewhat vaguely since he had no way to know with certainty.

The President then addressed Arnold Vincent, "General, what can we tell from the North Korean military position?"

Arnold replied with his normal unexpressive tone of voice, "Their troops and equipment movements indicate they are gearing up for a preemptive attack".

"But so are ours" Jack rushed to highlight. He believed that was making things worse. They were provoking the enemy. Then he suggested, "And, Madam President, I think we need to de-escalate… Back off."

Renee gave him a look of complete disbelief. She immediately objected with a very firm voice, "Backing off to those people means backing down and that is not a message we should send to them".

"But war is?" Jack asked rhetorically. Then he pointed out fervently, "Seoul is a City of 10 million, powered by natural gas. When the North Koreans say they're gonna turn it into a fire ball they mean it… quite literally."

Then Nora McNally added to Jack's point with equal fervor, "And if North Korea pursues a total war strategy, 10 million people in Seoul will be the least of our problems. Their goal will be to draw us into a regional conflict. And if they feel they are backed into a corner, we can't rule out they'll use their nukes".

The President thought that was a bit overdramatic. At that moment, the North Koreans were just trying to scare her country off their waters. She couldn't coward and let them get their way. "Right now, all we have is troop movement. Until somebody starts shooting at us, our focus is on getting our sailors home safe", Allison stated with her firm-yet-calm tone. She asked Arnold, "What are our options if we can still get the Chinese cooperation?"

The general replied smoothly in a heartbeat, "Ma'am, the 7th fleet's already in the Sea of Japan. Presuming we have a Chinese rescue module, we'll need to tether it to a ship on the surface. Now the plan would be to send in Navy battleships to secure the rescue site while we take the men out and make sure all classified technology on the Sub is destroyed before we leave the area"

"It's too much of a provocation", Nora objected firmly. Then she asked rhetorically, "Can you imagine what we would do if North Korea tried to put one of its warships 11 miles off the coast of New York or San Francisco?".

"Do you have a better idea?" Renee asked her right away with a challenging tone.

"Yes, I do" Nora replied almost instantly, with satisfaction. Then she explained her idea, "Acknowledge we violated their sovereign territory. Be humble, let them save face, and then ask for their help in saving our sailors lives".

Renee just stared at the other woman horrified with a '_are__you__insane_?' expression. But before she could even say anything, it was James Heller the one who stepped in the conversation. He was also thought Nora's idea was terrible. He rushed to tell Allison with a lot of conviction, "Ma'am President, I'm afraid that in such scenario the North Koreans would make false promises to help, drag their feet long enough to ensure the crew died below and then plummet the Sub for its classified technology".

The room went suddenly into a tense silent. They had all made their cases. Now they were waiting for her ruling. Allison took a short moment to ponder about the situation. Then she stood up and pointed out with a statement-of-the-facts tone, "We have 30,000 troops in South Korea, two aircraft carrier battle groups, and Marine amphibious ready group, not to mention our ICBM's." (ICBM* intercontinental ballistic missiles). She then stated with a lot of certainty, "Let's assume they don't want to mess with that". Finally, she concluded categorically, "We have to get the Chinese technology back into play. That's the priority. The men in that Sub have less than 21 hours of air left. We're not gonna let them die".

Allison left the room fast. Jack quickly moved to continue doing his job. But Renee noticed that everyone else just looked like they were too thrown aback and sort of uncertain. Then she spoke very firmly to everybody in the room, "You all heard the President". That instantly snapped everybody out of their dazed states and back to their jobs. Right before leaving the room, she took a glimpse at the digital timer indicating the amount of time of air left had the crew of the SSRG Arizona. '_20:__29:__04__' … '__20:__29:__03__'_… _'__20:__29:__02__' … '__20:__29:__01__'… '__20:__30:__60__'_

**2.38 AM- West Wing**

Renee and Jim headed to her office so he could use her secured line again to keep pushing for a response from the Chinese. Renee noticed her assistant was on her desk, even though she had sent her home for the night. "Dolores, I think I told you to get a replacement and go get some rest".

"Ms. Walker, I assure you I feel fine", the assistant insisted, and then she handed Renee her messages. But suddenly, she got pretty nervous as she looked at her boss and Mr. Heller. Normally, the assistant wouldn't even dare talk about any personal concern with her boss in such a situation. But she was too scared about the rumors she had heard. "I'm sorry… but, is it true what they say on TV about North Korea's missiles?", then she awkwardly tried to justify her question, "My mom called me from San Diego to ask me if she should stalk up on Iodine capsules, just in case… and said her neighbors started sealing all windows with duct tape and plastic sheeting…"

"Everything will be fine", Renee assured her, sounding confident, cutting the younger woman right off. She was obligated to set an example by being brave and in control. And then she added gently, "Please, I need the Chinese Ambassador on the line right away". Next she led James Heller to her office.

Jim was getting a better impression of Renee at every passing second. He got settled in the chair in front of her desk. As they waited to get in touch with the ambassador, Renee put the CNN on a TV she had in her office. They both noticed worriedly how the media was practically causing public panic. A news anchor was saying, _"__North __Korea __is __of __course __a __nuclear __power __that __may __have __nuclear __weapons __at __its __disposal. __We __have __reports __that __they __are __moving __more __troops __to __the __boarder __and __experts __say __this __is __looking __more __and __more __like __a __precursor __to __war__"__._

"They been saying things like that all night", Renee muttered not hiding that she felt annoyed. Then she saw a light on her phone which indicated Dolores was calling, she picked up the receiver, "Yes?" She shook her head. "Of course he is" Renee said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Okay, and please, I need George and Angie in my office. Also, I need to speak with Tim Woods". Then she hung up and informed Heller, "The Ambassador is unable to take your call for the moment, sir".

James wasn't even the little bit surprised. "They want to make her sweat… and beg… they are waiting for President Taylor to panic and offer a better deal"

"If they think that's ever gonna happen they don't know President Taylor", Renee stated smoothly the obvious.

"They don't", Jim rushed to confirm. And then he logically reminded her why, "Our relationships with China had been very cold, at best, since… the… uh… consulate incident".

After a short awkward pause, Renee switched to another news channel. Unsurprisingly, other reporter was talking about the situation, _"__North __Korea __is __a __nuclear __power. __We __know __they __have __nuclear __material, __and __fuel __to __produce __at __least __6 __to __8 __bombs. __Whether __or __not __they __have __done __so, __is __unclear. __But __it __is __disturbing __that __we __haven__'__t __heard __at __all __from __President __Taylor __and __the __situation __is __escalating. __We__'__re __playing __with __fire __here... nuclear __fire__"__._

To make everything more dramatic, the reported explained, with the visual aid an animation provided, how North Korea could be in possession of intercontinental missiles that could reach the west coast of the USA.

"Oh… for God's sake!" Renee muttered softly with outrage. The existence of such missiles was not even proven.

James shook his head sadly. There was always panic in these situations. All the talk about nukes on the media and the conversation between the two women that had occurred in the hallway made Jim remember a very different era. So he then recollected out loud, "We had duck-and-cover drills in my elementary school. And when I was fourteen when my parents made me stay on our basement for thirteen days…"

"October 1962?" Renee guessed correctly that Heller was talking about the Cuban missile crisis. Except that during the Cold War, Russia lacked the willingness to use the weapons at their disposal. For decades, common sense and fear to the 'mutual assured destruction' had indeed stopped both superpowers. Instead, terrorist like the 9-11 hijackers, or those other lunatics from the IRK, were much less technologically powerful, but caused a lot more damage because they had no common sense and no fear of dying.

"It was the end of the world", James stated purposely overdramatically. And then he clarified, "Or it would have been… except back then our enemy was not a suicidal nutcase willing to die for their cause".

"But neither is North Korea, sir", Renee pointed out naturally, at the risk of sounding too obvious. Maybe that was what Heller was trying to tell her. Was he somehow comparing North Korea to Russia in the 60's?

"Exactly", James told him with a tiny smirk, glad that Renee had gotten his point.

**3.20 AM – OVAL OFFICE**

Allison, Renee and Jim finally were meeting with the Chinese ambassador. Wang Liu was making his point, which he believed should be very obvious for the others. "Helping with a covert rescue operation is one thing, but publicly putting our military technology in North Korean waters..."

"It's an at sea rescue", Jim rushed to clarify, to highlight that they didn't want war.

"Of a US nuclear Submarine", Wang Liu pointed out rightly with a '_don__'__t__take__me__for__a__moron_' tone.

"What does Beijing want?" President Taylor asked directly. She was anxious talk about what really mattered.

"Lift your embargo on our weapons", the ambassador said, matching Allison's bluntness.

"That's not going to happen", the President just stated categorically.

They were asking his country a big a favor and offering little in return. Wang Liu was getting truly fed up of that. But he justified his request with diplomatic tone, "You ask us to act like allies. We ask you to treat us like allies".

"Allies?" Jim chuckled bitterly in a 'yeah, sure' tone and shook his head. Next his expression became totally somber as he spoke looking directly into the ambassador's eyes, "How did North Korea find out about our sub? The leak came from your end…" and then added very acidly "ally"

"You know very well we cannot control every faction inside our government, Mr. Heller", Wang Liu told the other man, unfazed. Then, already knowing President Taylor appreciated directness, he told her, "Madam President, we were ready to help. But now the situation has changed. You are asking my country to publicly take part in a US military operation in North Korea". He clearly meant that now his country deserved more in return.

"It doesn't have to be publicly, Mr. Ambassador", Renee suggested the only possible solution.

"I'm sorry...?" Wang Liu stared with confusion at the woman, who had spoken for the first time in the meeting.

"Since the North Koreans know, we don't longer need your ships on the surface as cover. But we still need your under sea rescue module to get to the area in time. And we could use it covertly. We would tether your module to an American ship", Renee presented the idea to the ambassador. Basically, since they wouldn't offer the Chinese a bigger consideration, they would ask them a smaller favor.

Then Allison added, "No one would ever need to know that you were involved. We'll guarantee deniability".

Wang Liu looked at the Americans doubtfully as he considered the idea. "And you will stand by your original deal?"

"Yes, weapons exports, but not imports. The original deal would stand", Allison confirmed solemnly with a nod.

With a tone that really said '_you __couldn__'__t __ask __for __more__'_, Jim pointed out, "It's still a big gain for China"

"I need to check with Beijing, but I will do my best to get them on board", Wang Liu promised maintaining a poker face. But he knew it wasn't a bad deal. And it was clearly the most the Americans would offer.

Then Allison stated with a warning tone and expression, "But if the rescue doesn't happen in time, the deal it's off the table. Those men are running out of air down there."

Wang Liu had assumed so. They all stood up and he promised, "I will get back to you as soon as possible".

"Actually we can get you to a secure line right here in the building, sir", Renee offered gently.

"Very good", the ambassador agreed. Then he needed to issue a very important warning of his own, "I believe I can get the right people in Beijing to agree to this. But if the US troops fire on North Korean troops without provocation, China will not be with you".

"I can guarantee that will not happen", Allison declared honestly with a grave tone an expression. Then she shook the man's hand as she politely showed some gratitude, "Mr. Ambassador, please tell your leaders that we appreciate their help in saving these American lives. It will not be forgotten".

Wang Liu nodded, and then awkwardly shook hands with Jim. After that, Renee escorted the Chinese ambassador out of the Oval office. Once she was alone with him, Allison asked Jim, "You think he can get them on board?"

Trying to remain cautiously optimistic, Jim replied sincerely, "I think he realized he won't get a better deal, and I know they want to make those sales".

At that moment, Nancy Johnson entered into the oval practically running and said with urgency in her voice, "Madam President, you're needed in the Sit Room right away".

**3.28****AM**** – ****SITUATION****ROOM**

The guard called "Ten Hut" and President Taylor marched into the situation room with a concerned frown, wondering what the hell was wrong now. Before she could even ask, General Vincent, as usual, was the one who broke the bad news, "Madam President, 14 minutes ago, five North Korean jet fighters scrambled to engage one of our AWACS. Fighters responded but the AWACS took fire before we could pull it out".

That was bad, really bad. "Are there casualties?" Allison instantly asked, with one hand on the table as support.

"Injuries, no deaths", the general informed with a neutral tone. Then he took off his glasses, and stated dramatically, "Madam President, they've just turned this into a shooting war".

**4.00****AM**** – ****OVAL****OFFICE**

The situation was escalating and the men in the sub were running out of air. She had to make a decision, and she had to make it fast. Therefore, the President gathered Secretary Dwayne Fenwick, Renee Walker and Jack Bauer in her office for a more private conversation about what was happening. The President was standing behind her desk, too tense to sit down, just using her hands for support as she leaned against the presidential desk. Her advisors were also standing, forming a semicircle in front of desk. The fact that she wasn't sitting down meant that they couldn't do so either, even if they needed to. But because of the gravity of the situation, Allison forgot completely about that.

"Ma'am, right now the Joint Chiefs want an immediate response to the shooting of our plane", Jack informed the President, who made a '_no__kidding_' face. Then he explained his idea to carry out such response, "There are missiles batteries we can take out, as well as a couple of their war ships we can sink, on your orders, with minimal operational risk".

At that moment, Jim Heller stepped into the room. He had previously been invited to the meeting, but had to take a call from Wang Liu, so the President had told him to just walk into the Oval as soon as he had some news, and he did. He announced with some relief, "Madam President, I've just spoken with the Chinese Ambassador, we have their rescue system and their pilots...covertly, but we have them".

"Good", Allison acknowledged feeling a bit lighter. Then she thought about what Jack had suggested, and quickly stated with resolution in her tone, "We're about to send in our own ships to rescue the Arizona. I don't want to start a 'Who-can-sink-more-boats-faster' contest with North Korea".

"It'd be no contest, Madam President. We would crush them", Jim rushed to correct Allison. Not that he was recommending her to actually do that, he was only pointing out the obvious military superiority of the USA.

"I wish I had your confidence, Jim", Allison told him gently. Then she shook her head, sighed and made what she considered a wiser decision, "For now let's not respond. I want to focus only on the rescue."

"Unfortunately, the shooting made it clear that the North Koreans will use force to keep us off their coast. If we go in for this rescue, we have to be prepared for confrontation", Jack stated the facts pragmatically and then he added with a warning tone, "That could mean war".

Allison looked doubtful for a moment. They were assuming there _could_be a war, but those sailors were actually trapped and would definitely die if she did nothing. That was a reality. Still, she couldn't rule out completely the possibility of a war, so she asked, "Let's say it's war. What's the worst case scenario?"

Jack thought of the forces the enemy had and began replying, "The North Koreans have a million men army…"

"That army consists in a million starving men, suffering under a brutal dictatorship", Jim immediately interrupted, only to point out that such army was not as scary as it seemed.

Not that the older man was wrong about that, but Jack got angry over the rude interruption. Yet, given the circumstances, he had to let it slide. He continued answering the President's question. "They also have chemical and biological weapons, maybe nuclear weapons and thousands of missiles. In a worst case scenario, in a full scale conflict, we'd have 3 to 500 thousand military casualties inside 90 days. Not to mention that 30 million of civilians live between Pyongyang and Seoul"

"So, you are saying we should abandon the Arizona? Destroy the submarine and kill the crew?" Allison felt so disgusted by that thought. Basically, she would be ordering a mass suicide. If she gave the order, those 155 men would destroy all classified technology and then take cyanide capsules.

Jack couldn't stomach the thought either. But there was one thing he could say truthfully, "Madam President, all I know is that if it were me inside that submarine, I wouldn't want my rescue to be the cause for a nuclear war".

Renee shared that sentiment. Except the situation wasn't so simple. They couldn't predict with absolutely no doubt that '_rescue __equal __war_' and '_abandonment __equal __peace_'. So she stepped to point out a possibility they couldn't dismiss, "Madam President, I'm afraid that even if we abandon the Arizona, the North Koreans might still seek retaliation for the sub being there in the first place".

Jim nodded as Renee said that, seemingly agreeing with that point, and then he addressed Allison, "Honestly, ma'am, if the North Koreans already consider the presence of our sub in their waters a _casus __belli_… I don't think abandoning it now will make much of a difference". But then, he added with a much more confident tone, "I say we should go after our men. And _If_ North Korea attacks our rescue ships… we fight back. But if we back down it'll be a stain in our reputation for decades."

Renee instantly gesture with her hands as if saying '_exactly_'. And then she stated categorically one life-lesson she had learnt by the hard way, "If you back down to a bully today, it's definitely gonna come back tomorrow".

"I don't agree with that", Dwayne Fenwick jumped to protest almost automatically.

"I do", Allison said sharply, without missing a beat, giving Dwayne a glare. She didn't say '_and __that__'__s __what __matters__'_ but it was implied in her tone. Then she shook her head and said with a lot of outrage, "Over the past two decades we have somehow allowed North Korea turn into the world's bully". Now they were putting her in a shitty position and it just pissed her off. Then she used her calm-yet-definitive presidential voice to declare, "Now, I surely don't want war. You all know that. But I won't let 155 brave men die because a rogue nation ruled by a dictatorship is threatening me. That would weaken this nation in an inconceivable way. I will not let that happen".

**4.14 AM **

After the meeting was over, Renee had to go to her office. She began walking fast through the hallway. But Jack needed urgently to talk to her about what was going on. "Renee, I need to talk to you"

She was a bit surprised by that. But, as she kept walking seemingly unfazed, she told him, "in my office". Once they got inside she closed the door behind her and asked casually, "what's going on, Jack?"

"You and the President are making a mistake. You need to talk to her. Continuing with the rescue mission is a mistake", Jack said with a very firm tone. He was very concerned, and he was willing to talk to Allison about it. But he sensed Renee had a much better chance of actually convincing the President.

Renee was thrown aback for a moment. She couldn't believe Jack was saying that. She immediately responded very firmly, "No, Jack… it's the right thing to do"

Except he didn't agree with that, they just couldn't cause a nuclear war. He told her fervently, "You know I wanted to rescue our sailors. You know me. It disgusts me the idea of leaving them behind. But I was close enough to watch how Valencia got wiped out in a radioactive blast… the President can't risk anything remotely like that happening again". The memory of that explosion was still too fresh in his mind.

"Jack, you think the idea of a nuclear attack doesn't scare me?" She asked rhetorically. Then she reminded him emphatically, "Actually, when there was a dirty bomb in Manhattan I was the one who didn't want to take that risk…." Now the situation was completely different. "But then we actually had a bomb in the middle of the city set to go off in a matter of minutes… now we have nothing but empty threats… they just want to scare us…"

"How can you know that?" he argued getting worked up. There was too much at stake, she couldn't be that stubborn. "How do you know they won't hit the west coast with a missile? And even if their missiles can't reach that far… they could easily reach our allies in the region, the IRK, South Korea or Japan… that could mean thousands of deaths…" Actually, millionths of lives could be at risk. Images of Valencia kept popping in his head.

"It's never gonna get that far", she affirmed categorically.

He couldn't believe her. The Renee he knew would never risk millionths of innocent lives. It felt like now she was thinking like a politician and not like the compassionate protector she used to be. After all, James Heller was mentoring her now. That hadn't gone unnoticed to him. A lot of contrived emotions were clouding his mind. Without thinking, he muttered, "Says the woman standing in a fortress with a bunker"

Renee stared at him in profound disbelief and outrage for a moment. Didn't he know her at all? Feeling truly hurt she told him, "Jack, you know me better than that. You think I'm being reckless and willing to risk other people's lives because mine is not on the line? You think I'd do that? You think the President would do that?"

He really didn't think that. Jack looked down and huffed a bit embarrassed. Now he felt like an asshole. Why did he have to be so impulsive and speak without really thinking? Maybe all the stress was getting to him. A bit awkwardly, he kept his eyes on hers and replied honestly, "No… I'm sorry"

But she couldn't just let it go. She shook her head sadly and stated, "Look, Jack, President Taylor is the toughest woman I've ever known. But I can assure you… she's been sweating cold since we lost that sub. She's not making any decision lightly. She's fighting really hard to protect this country without surrendering ourselves and compromising our most basic values". She was subconsciously talking about herself also.

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Jack snapped a bit rudely. Then he apologized in a nicer tone, "I shouldn't have said that. I overreacted." Then he admitted reluctantly, "I'm too concerned about the risks".

"We all are", Renee admitted. She could imagine why Jack was so jumpy. The memories of Valencia, the Chinese and Audrey were bugging him. But it also troubled him that he didn't have control over this. He was more than used to deal with crisis, but he was too accustomed to jump into CTU and ran the place, fix the crisis practically on his own and rule it all. To make him feel more at ease, she assured fervently, "But you can trust President Taylor will make the right call. She might seem too bold, stubborn or even reckless… But she's extremely smart, honorable, self-sacrificing and brave… and her commitment is real and so is her love for this country"

Jack then gave Renee half-smile and whispered softly, "Sounds like somebody else I know"

She felt now incredibly flattered. And this whole 'arguing with Jack' thing reminded her of the day they met and the day of the UN crisis. She hadn't realized exactly how much she actually missed him until that very moment. Feeling uncomfortable, she headed behind her desk saying, "Anyway, in the end… it's her decision". They both had then to get back to work.

**4.20 AM – OVAL OFFICE **

Allison finally had the chance to phone Ethan. She was missing him badly. She missed his advices more than ever. She was in a truly impossible situation. "I don't want to give in to a rogue nation that's practically keeping our men hostage down there. That's not much different than giving in to a terrorist's demands. But I don't want to start a war with North Korea either"

Ethan obviously knew that much already. But he was starting to think there could be a third option. "Now, Allison… Are you sure our rescue mission would start a war?"

"That seems to be what the staff think", Allison said weakly, implying that she wasn't so sure, and realizing Ethan didn't think so either and had something else in mind. "But what do you think?"

Ethan explained with a metaphor what he believed, "I think your advisors are smart chess players... they're looking at the whole board, and thinking your next move trying to anticipate how your opponent will move after that. But the North Koreans are playing poker. I think you should call them on their bluff and make them fold"

Allison then knew exactly what she had to do to solve her dilemma. The idea had been in her mind for a little while. But after hearing Ethan's words, she confirmed it was the right call. "Okay… I should go now, dear" If he were Henry, she would tell him '_wish __me __luck_'. But she and Ethan had other codes. "Just tell me you are with me".

"I'm with you, Madam President", Ethan replied solemnly in support. Then he added, "I love you."

"I love you too", Allison said with a tiny smile before hanging up. Then she stood up, headed towards the window and folded her arms in front of her chest as she pondered about the situation and about what she would do.

**4.22 AM – OVAL OFFICE **

The President was meeting with her advisors again. Allison was sitting in the couch with Jim and Renee while Jack and Dwayne Fenwick sat in the couch in front of them. She explained their decision, "We've been talking as if it's either abandoning the Sub or going to war. But how about doing neither? We could send a rescue mission in without a battleship escort… making it clear that won't do anything except get the crew out".

First there were shocked and puzzled expressions among the people in the room as they absorbed what the President was saying. But soon Dwayne objected strongly, "Madam President, with all due respect, they shot down an unarmed plane. For sure they will sink the ships if they are not defended. North Koreans brag that they can defeat us in battle, and not just on the peninsula but here in the United States. They want a war".

But Renee knew the 'bragging' the secretary of defense was talking about was just that… part of the dictatorship's silly propaganda. Indeed, Renee believed the President's idea was bold, but could actually work. It made sense. She first addressed Secretary Fenwick, "I beg to differ, Mr. Secretary. North Koreans don't really want war", then she looked at Allison directly and made her point, "They want us _to __think_ they want war, but they know they have more to lose than we do. They hate us, they want to humiliate us… but they're not suicidal". After saying that she exchanged a look with Jim, who nodded approvingly, remembering they had talked about that earlier.

Allison then asked Renee for confirmation, "So, you believe the North Koreans will withdraw their Navy and back down if we send in an unarmed rescue ship, to probe we just want to get our sailors out alive?"

Renee remained in awkward silence for a moment. She couldn't be 100% sure. At least not without a crystal ball or an Ouija board, anyway. So she said honesty, "I'm afraid no one can guarantee that, Madam President".

Allison stood up and stated with her most resolute voice, "Our men have about 17 hours of air left. If we don't do something soon, it'll be too late. Let's get the North Korean Representative to the UN in here".

**6.10****AM** **OVAL****OFFICE**

The air inside the presidential office was so cold that Renee had to fold her arms in front of her chest. The meeting with Kim Dong, North Korean representative to the UN, had suddenly turned the oval office into a freezer. She was just standing discreetly next to Jack and close to the door. The two of them were merely witnessing the meeting with stoned faces, just like Kim Dong's assistant.

Kim Dong spoke with surprising calmness as he threatened the President of the United States, "I can assure you our Nation has the military power and the political will to defeat the United States in any war of aggression".

Allison remained unfazed and she simply told him, "But we have no intention of attacking your country."

"You already have attacked our country", Kim Dong argued. And then he pointed out to make his point, "Your planes have invaded our air space. Your nuclear Submarine is in our waters".

Allison gave him a '_cut __the __crap_' look and told him a bit condescendingly, "With due respect, Mr. Kim… if the United States attacked North Korea… you'd have much bigger issues". They would surely be much less subtle. And then she added, "You're here because we want to prevent that from happening".

Kim Dong decided to let that display of arrogance slide, instead he maintained a straight face and said what he was supposed to, "You can prevent it very simply. Stand down your military, withdraw from our boarders". And then he added severely, "South Korea is already an occupied US outpost, we won't become another".

Allison refused to get engaged on a debate over America's presence in South Korea. Instead, she told that man what she truly needed to say, "I want to send a message to your leadership. I heard they trust your integrity".

"I'm honored to believe so", the Asian man confirmed proudly.

"Good", Allison nodded. Then she announced solemnly, "This is the message from the United States of America… We are going to save the crew of the USS Arizona. That rescue operation will take us _slightly _within your 12 mile Maritime limit, but our rescue vessels will be _unarmed_. We have no intention of attacking your Nation. However, we will consider any aggression against our rescue as an act of war".

"I assure you that your incursion into sovereign waters will be considered an act of war by our Nation", the North Korean said with a warning tone.

"You shot down an American military plane", Allison reminded him sharply, trying to conceal her anger. Then she offered in a nicer tone, "I'm under a lot of pressure to respond. But I'll let it go if you respect our rescue mission". And then she reasoned, "I believe neither of us wants a war".

Maintaining a stoned face, the Asian man simply pointed out the obvious to the woman, "Well, our leadership will be getting its own pressure to respond… to fire on your so-called rescue mission".

"Tell your leadership they don't want to put me in that position", Allison instantly replied severely.

"But if they do?" the man asked her, wondering exactly what were her plans.

Then Allison straightened her back, lifted up her chin and threatened with her most intimidating voice, "We will retaliate with the full force of the United States military".

Trying to act unaffected, Kim Dong just concluded the meeting by saying with obligatory diplomacy, "Thank you, Madam President". He was unfortunately forced to be polite, even though he wished so badly he could tell to take her military and shove it up her ass. Instead, he left that room as quickly as possible.

Obviously, they didn't even shake hands. Allison just watched that man leave and then kept a cold stare in direction to the door he had left from. Renee and Jack exchanged very concerned looks. After giving the President a moment, Renee asked somewhat shyly, "Madam President, what should we do now?"

Allison looked directly into Renee's eyes and, without missing a beat, replied gravely, "Pray they fold".

**TO****BE****CONTINUED****…****.**

**(Please, read and review. Constructive criticism always well received!)**


	5. Atonement

**AN: **Thanks everybody for reading! And I'm grateful for the reviews. My heart honestly jumps with joy whenever I get to see your reviews. Please, keep then coming!

Dear Lau: well, I can't understand why Jack fell in love with Audrey in the first place either. But Kiefer played his role so well that you could tell he was absolutely crazy about her (only God knows why). Please, if some fan of Audrey is reading this I would like to read your comments.

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART THREE: "****THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** Unexpectedly, the crisis with the lost submarine escalates when North Korea finds the submarine and accuses the US of committing "an act of war". Rescuing the men inside the sub could mean starting a nuclear war. Jack thinks the risks are too high. Renee thinks they shouldn't let North Korea bully them. They find themselves disagreeing and arguing like in the old times. Meanwhile, Jim mentors Renee and they seem to think alike.

All the talk on the media about North Korea's nukes is causing panic within the general public.

President Taylor decides to do along with the rescue mission, sending the rescue ship unarmed to show good faith. She tells the North Korean representative to the UN that if his country doesn't respect the rescue mission she'll retaliate with the full force of the US military.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ATONEMENT**

**September 27****st**** 2018 - Thursday**

**Washington DC. – White House**

**6.12 AM** **OVAL OFFICE**

North Korean representative to the UN, Kim Dong, maintaining a stoned face, told the President of the United states, "Well, our leadership will be getting its own pressure to respond… to fire on your so-called rescue mission".

"Tell your leadership they don't want to put me in that position", Allison instantly replied severely.

"But if they do?" the man asked her, wondering exactly what her plans were.

Then Allison straightened her back, lifted up her chin and threatened with her most intimidating voice, "We will retaliate with the full force of the United States military". 

Forced to be diplomatic, Kim Dong said "Thank you, Madam President" and he left that room as quickly as possible. They didn't even shake hands. Allison just watched that man leave and then kept a cold stare in direction to the door he had left from.

Renee and Jack exchanged very concerned looks. After giving the President a moment, Renee asked somewhat shyly, "Madam President, what should we do now?"

Allison looked directly into Renee's eyes and, without missing a beat, replied gravely, "Pray they fold".

It had all came down to a poker game. Renee and Jack exchanged another grave look, with one concern in their minds… What if North Korea didn't fold? Even Renee, who was sure that the North Korean were bluffing, couldn't help to feel nervous. Jack was still uncomfortable with the President's plan because if it failed the consequences could be catastrophic. But Allison Taylor was the only one he took orders from. So, he proceeded to do his job and rapidly informed her, "Madam President, our rescue vessels are about an hour from the 12 mile limit. At the moment, the North Korean war ships are lining up to meet them in battle formation". 

"But our ships have orders to keep moving, right?" Allison asked anxiously for confirmation.

"Yes Ma'am. We think that if anything is going to happen, they'll wait for us to cross over", Jack replied.

"Thank you. And, please, Jack, I want real-time updates…" the President ordered apparently calm, and headed behind her desk to inform Dalia Hassan, whose country could get dragged into a war too if things went wrong.

"Of course, Ma'am", Jack replied dutifully. He and Renee left the Presidential office.

Allison went behind the Presidential desk. Then she turned around and leaned against the little table that was by the window, using just her hands as support. Keeping her head down, she pondered about everything that was going on and felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

**Meanwhile…**

Jack and Renee passed through the outer oval office, in direction to her office. As they walked, she said a bit awkwardly, "Jack, uh, Mr. Heller is in my office talking with the Japan prime minister". Truth be told, she didn't know why she cared so badly about Jack and Heller not getting along. But she did. It hurt her so much to see how pained Jack felt. She couldn't stand to see the sadness in those beautiful green eyes. She wanted to do what she could for him, "Look, I know he hasn't talked to you since he got here…"

Jack stopped walking abruptly and rushed to interrupted her by burping, "He can't even look at me".

Renee stared at him sadly for a moment. Then she began saying, "Jack, as your…". 'Friend'? 'Ex-lover'? 'Ex-partner'? She was somebody who knew him well and cared about him, but who had no longer a personal involvement with him. She bit her lower lip and blinked nervously for a few seconds. Then she avoided labeling herself as anything and said plainly, "I know how difficult it must be to talk to him, to be around him". But the bottom line was that two members of the President's team were having serious problems working together. And in such a critical situation, they couldn't have that sort of attitude. But she hardly knew Heller, a man as old as her dad, who intimidated her a little bit. So she preferred reasoning with Jack. "However, as White House Chief of Staff, I have to tell you that the President needs advisors who can at least talk to each other. Especially at a time like this. We are her team, Jack… and we all work together".

"Fine", Jack groaned unhappily. Then they headed to Renee office. Jack noticed that, instead of the Hispanic-looking woman whom he had seen working for Renee, there was a black young man in the assistant's spot. Out of curiosity, asked to Renee's ears only, "What happened with your other assistant?"

"She worked over 20 hours, so I had to send her to rest… she's pregnant, she needed to", Renee explained a bit awkwardly. There it was again… a big elephant in the room they had to ignore. Luckily, Eric Denzel Pratt her temporal assistant approached her fast, to hand her some folders.

"Ms. Walker, Secretary Woods left this homeland security briefing for you… and you also have this CIA briefing. And Agent Craig called. But said it wasn't urgent… he left this message though…" then he read that message from a post-it, "don't worry about the tennis match, I can reschedule it for you"

"Good, thanks, Eric" Renee said with a tiny polite smile while taking the folders from his hand. 'Tennis match' was actually code for 'therapy'. Leo was one of the four people in the world who knew about her therapy, that including the therapist and herself. She had a session at seven and Leo had guessed correctly that she wouldn't make it and was probably offering to call her therapist because he wanted to at least help her with something.

"Agent Craig is still your friend?" Jack wondered a bit surprised. He knew about Leo and Renee's friendship, but, for the life of him, he couldn't understand it. He thought of Leon Craig as the son of a bitch who had handed Renee to Vladimir on a plate… twice. Craig had been the special agent in charge of her first undercover mission and did little to protect her. Jack hated the guy for that.

"Yeah", Renee answered with a tone that said 'why not?'

**6.15 AM**

Jack and Renee entered her office. James Brandon Heller was on the phone talking in Japanese, while a secret service agent named Arizona Roush was discretely posted by the bookcase. As the agent saw Renee entering, he left to guard the office from outside. When Heller finished his phone conversation, Renee asked him, "What did the Prime Minister say, sir?"

Jim turned around to face her and was about to say something, but felt thrown aback to see Jack there as well. But quickly, he overcame his surprise and simply replied Renee's question. "He was supportive, but he's understandably worried since North Korea's missiles can easily reach his country… the President's position is the same, right?" He asked just for confirmation. He knew Allison well enough to guess the answer.

"Yeah… now we just have to wait what the North Koreans do", Renee replied with some anxiety in her voice.

Since they had to wait anyway, Jim took a seat in the light blue couch with gold colored flowers that was near the coffee table. He took his laptop and put it on his lap. "I may as well start working in our position paper", he told Renee while purposely ignoring Jack.

Jack sat on a chair close to the couch and simply mused out loud, "The waiting is the worst part". He meant it in more than one way. It sucked having to wait for something to happen when he was more used to go out to the field and make things happen. It had sucked waiting to be rescued in China. And it was horrible waiting for an absolution that obviously would never come. He had made mistakes he would never stop paying for. Guilt was consuming him. Maybe he wasn't more comfortable in hell, like Tony had said. Maybe he just deserved to be in it.

For the first time, Heller's sad gaze met Jack's. He understood perfectly the multiple meaning of those words. He shook his head and significantly told him with a firm tone, "The deciding is not easy either, Jack"

Renee realized that was her cue to leave them alone. She had a meeting to go to anyway. Awkwardly, she excused herself, "Uh, I have to meet with the communication staff, but you two can wait here. They'll know where to find you when something happens". She stepped out her office.

They both watched her leave and then stared at each other truly uncomfortably. Breaking the ice was so damn hard. Heller had avoided talking to Jack at all because he believed it was better for everybody. If they started a real conversation, he feared it would be like opening Pandora's box. So he said defensively, "Listen, Jack… I'm just here to do my job… the president wants you here too, and I respect her a great deal… ".

Trying to act unfazed, Jack commented, "We are both here to serve our country".

"Right", Heller acknowledged. Then he concluded with a very somber expression, "So, we can agree to do that without letting any personal… disappointments… get in the way".

Jack first looked down and away, with a few quick nervous blinks. Then he huffed sadly, "yeah".

**6.54 AM** **SITUATION ROOM**

Right after the staff meeting, Renee was summoned to the situation room. Kim Dong was on a secure line and had a message for the president. She gestured for somebody to get President Taylor and tried to sound calm as she told the North Korean "the President is on her way, sir". Merely seconds later, Allison marched rapidly into the situation room while the Chief of Staff told her, "Madam President, Representative Kim would like a word. We have him on a secure line".

"Put him on the speaker", Allison ordered, without taking a seat, she just leaned against the table using her hands as support. Once Renee nodded, the President said, "Representative Kim, this is President Taylor".

_"I have passed your message along to our leadership, Madam President. But they have a request"._

Everybody heard that and automatically held their breath collectively. Allison was indeed terrified of what they could ask. What if it was something absolutely insane? But barely showing some concern, she said, "Go ahead".

_"They would like you to make a public apology to our Nation. Acknowledge what you did wrong"_. 

There was a very tense moment of silence as Allison considered that. She exchanged worried looks with Jim and Renee, both of them nodded in resignation. It could have been a lot worse. The President frowned, unhappy about it, but then she promised, "If our rescue mission proceeds without incident… you'll have your apology".

_"I will let them know. Thank you, Madam President"._

"Thank you", Allison politely finished the conversation. After a short moment, full of palpable tension, the phone in the situation room rang. Jack took the call as they all watched expectantly, once again holding their breaths. 

After hanging up, Jack announced to everybody's massive relief, "CIA is intercepting new commands to the Korean warships. They're being told to give our rescue operation a 1 kilometer working area".

Then it was Admiral Smith who had news. On his computer, he received new information about the position of the North Korean fleet. He stared at the President with amazement and stated, "We're getting reports from field recon. North Korean Warships are moving away, ma'am. They're backing off, letting the rescue ships in". 

The President felt about ten pounds lighter. Although, she knew was it was not exactly over yet. She asked Jack, "All right, once we get the ships in place, how long before we know if the rescue is working?"

"Six hours, Madam President", he replied and then explained, "They have to drop anchor, bring down the rescue module… and we still don't know if the hatches will open". 

Allison nodded, understandably, and then said somberly, "Alright, let's not celebrate yet". 

**7.05 AM** – **Oval Office **

The President was gathered with most of her staff, including her people from communications, to plan the next steps. George Ace Sullivan was just learning about the most recent developments and looked at the President in disbelief and confusion, "I'm sorry, ma'am… will you actually apologize?"

"I said I would", Allison affirmed solemnly, already resenting in advance what she guessed George would suggest.

"Yes, and that was a brilliant strategy to get what we wanted…", the deputy chief of Staff for policy said honestly believing so. But then added trying to sound as polite as possible, "but, with all due respect, publicly apologizing to the North Koreans would make this country look weak".

"Showing honesty is not weak", Renee protested instantly, shooting her deputy an angry stare. Did that guy know the President at all? She added logically, "It's an opportunity to let them know they can trust us". That would make it easier for the President, in the future, to solve conflicts such as the one that was just ending.

"They should fear us", George complained, muttering almost to himself with resignation. He knew at this point that he wouldn't change anybody's mind.

President Taylor gave George a serious glare. "They already fear us. A little honesty won't hurt".

**9.30 AM**

Renee returned hundredths of phone calls, re-arranged the President's schedule according the new developments and read about twenty different briefings. She was more than ready for a short break and very large cup of coffee. She went to the cafeteria, located on the basement and called 'the White House Mess'. She had decided to have a coffee and maybe a muffin there. But then she changed her mind. She asked two coffees, a blueberry muffin and a chocolate cupcake to go. After that, she headed to the office Jack was using momentarily. She guessed that he was there and that, after his talk to Heller, he could probably use some cheering up. Renee knocked softly on the door and after hearing him groaning "come in", she stepped in.

Jack was reading some papers and studying some charts, sitting on a couch in front of a coffee table. He looked up and was surprised to see Renee was there. "Hey", he whispered with a very tiny smile. Then, figuring she was probably there about work, he told her a bit mechanically, "Operation Homecoming is going smoothly, I have an agreement with Heller and I'll give you a full NSA briefing within the hour".

"I'm not worried about that, Jack", she assured him. She didn't dare to say directly that she was worried about how he was feeling, which was why she wanted to show her concern somehow. Jack did his usual 'looking down uncomfortably and huffing while blinking nervously'. So, Renee could easily tell he was troubled. She took a seat next to him and put what he was carrying over the coffee table. "I thought you might like it"

He noticed the chocolate cupcake, similar to the ones they used to have at Magnolia Bakery, where they had gone for their first very-unofficial date. They had gone there several times actually during their seven weeks of dating in Manhattan. She knew how much he loved chocolate cupcakes and the smell of black coffee in the morning. He nodded and smiled a little in appreciation, "Thanks".

"So, I'm sorry your meeting with the President has to be rescheduled… again". It had been so strange indeed how a crisis had emerged precisely when Jack was in the White House only for what was supposed to be a regular job interview. Jack and the President were supposed to meet later at 11 AM, but that had to be postponed too. Since the crisis had escalated, the President's entire schedule had to be altered once again. "So, tomorrow at lunch time is really okay with you?"

"Yeah… I don't have to be back to work till Monday anyway", Jack explained with a careless shrug. His original plan had been to just reject the President's job offer politely and go back to L.A. But he wasn't even surprised that it hadn't turned out as simple as that. Nothing ever did.

"Right… I hope that to hand in your resignation", Renee told him sincerely. Before Jack could protest, she added quickly, "Jack, you've been doing a great job for the country here… and there's so much more you can do".

"Renee…" Jack began protesting as he shook his head. Obviously he had a duty to his country, but permanently working at the White House felt wrong for him. "I just… I just don't belong here… it doesn't feel right for me".

"I understand you want to be with your family", Renee acknowledged a bit sadly. It was just that the job seemed just so perfect for Jack. It seemed like something that could make him happy.

"It's not just that", Jack instantly argued. "Look, I questioned a guy 40 feet away from the Oval Office, with the President outside the room… I step into CTU during a crisis and take over, that's who I am… that's what I do…" he had tried working for Heller, he had tried working as an oil driller while living in Diane's house and he had also tried being retired. None of that had truly worked. "But… this kind of work? Wearing suits? Waiting? Making preparations for situations that might never happen? Advising without deciding anything?" He sighed and concluded, "It's not for me. And you know me well enough to know that".

Renee stared at him with a lot of confusion. "Actually, I know you well enough to know that you love serving your country but working for CTU made your life miserable". She was sorry she had to be so rough. But she hated to think about all the pain Jack had to suffer while working in that place. Besides, last time he had worked there because of her, which still overwhelmed her with guilt. "So, why not try something different?"

Not that he was planning to go back to CTU, ever. He hated that place. "I _am_ trying something different. I work as a consultant for a Private Security company. Look, I'm doing great in California. I have my healthy daughter, little Teri and my future grandkid… which is honestly more than I deserve".

She noticed he never mentioned any girlfriend. Although she knew Jack had spoken over the phone with Kate Warner several times in the past two months. Was Kate the one? Just the mental image gave her nauseas. She was glad Jack didn't mention it. Besides, in the end, it all came down to his family. That was what made him happy. Renee felt like an idiot. She wanted his happiness. She couldn't be selfish. Maybe, he was actually happy in L.A. Therefore, trying to act as cheerful as she could, she told him, "okay… then great… good for you".

Except he felt guilty about the great things he had in California. Because of him, Heller didn't have a healthy daughter or grandkids. And so many other people had suffered because of him. Then, what right did he have to enjoy a semi cushy life in L.A., or in DC. for that matter? But a different part of him, felt that, after all the hell he had been through, he actually deserved some happiness. "You know? It's funny, but for so long I made myself and everybody around me miserable. I kept going back to CTU, even though I went through hell each time I did it… Once Tony told me I did that because I was more comfortable in hell". Tony had, interestingly, said the same to Michelle and later hinted that same theory to Audrey.

The mere mention of Tony's name made Renee's face turn into a stone. She straightened her back, and with an angry tone she reminded Jack, "Tony said many things that turned out to be bullshit".

"Not that, though" Jack pointed out quickly. Then he added gently, "on some level, I was more comfortable in hell because I thought I deserved to be there. But I'm not that guy anymore. I don't want to be that guy. I want to enjoy my life... and that's in California"

Again, it was about his daughter and grandkids. She closed her eyes, swallowed all her angst, and then told him sincerely, "You never deserved the hell you've been through." Then she added being extremely serious, "Look, I know that today you didn't do what you normally do… but you got to be a part of President Taylor's team. We saved 155 lives and brought the country back from the brink of a nuclear war. If that doesn't make your heart race faster… if it doesn't make you unbelievably proud… then you're right, you should leave to L.A. You deserve to do what makes you happy"

**12.54 PM – Situation Room **

The guard called out "Ten Hut" and everybody stood up as the President walked in the situation room followed by Renee. "What's going on?" Allison asked with some concern, fearing she would get bad news.

But General Arnold Vincent, for once, had excellent news to share with the President. "Madame President, we have a secure transmission from the USS Brighton, the lead rescue ship. They've asked that we put it through when we have you in the room". The general then pressed a button and a group of men popped up in the TV screen, one of them was in front of the others, who were lining up behind. Those were some members of the crew of the USS Arizona, who looked exhausted, but overall fine. The general told them, "USS Brighton, you have secure transmission with the President of the United States".

The man in front of the others spoke solemnly to the camera, "Madam President, I'm Captain Preston Wyatt of the USS Arizona. We're reporting that all classified material on our ship has been destroyed and our entire crew is now safely aboard the USS Brighton".

"It is very good to see you Captain Wyatt", Allison told him candidly.

"It's good to be seen, Madam President", the Captain admitted with equal candor, not hiding the relief he and his men felt. They were sure they were going to die.

"You had us a bit worried for a while. I can only imagine how hard it was for you", the President told him. 

"Well, we were in a rough situation. But we knew you were doing everything you could to come get us", Captain Wyatt told her, and then he added solemnly, "It's a great honor to serve under you Madam President".

"Thank you, Captain. You tell everyone there that you all have made us very proud today", Allison told him with an equal solemn tone. She was so glad it had all ended well. As soon as the video conference ended, Allison turned around with a smile that actually reached her eyes and immediately ordered Admiral Smith, "Admiral, let's turn those ships around and get our sailors home".

James Heller grinned and began a round of applause for the President. Soon, the entire room began clapping their hands proudly. Allison took both of his hands between hers, "Thank you, Jim. I couldn't have done it without you". 

"We made this happen because of your great leadership, Madam President", Jim replied with modesty.

"I couldn't agree more with Mr. Heller, Ma'am", Jack said, surprising himself. He was extremely proud of the President, who had never given up and managed to do what most people believed impossible.

Allison smiled proudly. Then she shook Jack's hand while putting her left hand on his elbow as she said, "Jack… thank you so much for your help. And I hope you stay working with us". Jack looked extremely uncomfortable, so the President decided to cut him some slack. "It's okay. We'll talk about that tomorrow".

Then Jack locked eyes with Renee for a moment. Instinctively, and almost without even noticing, she touched the necklace she still had hanging from her neck underneath her shirt. But once again she found herself out of words. So she left the room as if it was on fire.

**02.15 PM **

Jack was feeling kind of lonely in DC. There were a lot of things he was thinking in which he shouldn't be thinking. He missed Renee badly. He missed feeling connected to her, he missed knowing that somebody understood him like nobody else could. However, what was even more confusing, he missed Audrey as well. He missed how his life had been during those six months they dated and he worked for the Secretary of Defense. He missed those times where he could look at Heller in the eyes without feeling that very familiar guilt over ruining his daughter's life or pain over loosing yet another father, over being betrayed by yet another father figure.

He was desperate to hold on to the good things he had. So, from the office he was temporarily using, Jack decided to phone his daughter to check how she was doing. Kim took the call after two rings. "Hey, sweetheart"

"Daddy, how are you?" Kim asked, feeling so glad to hear from him. He had called the day before to let her know he was helping the President with the submarine crisis. So she wanted to know if it was everything all right now.

"I'm fine. How are you all doing over there?" Jack asked with concern.

"Okay. We've left Milton and Grace's house. We had to spend the night there. They were pretty freaked out about what they were saying on TV" Kim explained. In fact, Steve was driving them back to their house at that moment. Then she added awkwardly, "everybody around here was".

"I imagine. But, sweetheart, everything is okay now", Jack assured his daughter. "Was Teri scared?"

"No… no… she didn't understand what was going on", Kim said, and smiled as she saw the little girl playing in the back seat with her bear. "Listen, dad… I guess you didn't have the chance to talk with the President about the job"

"No, I didn't", he said a bit uneasily.

"Dad, I really think you should take it. It's such a great opportunity for you. Finally, something good that's happening to you", Kim honestly believed that her dad deserved it. "They offered you to be National Security Advisor. You can't walk away from that. You've spent your entire life protecting this country… "

"But, sweetheart, I like living in California and seeing you often", Jack stated very strongly. Then, trying not to get too emotional, he said softly, "I don't wanna lose you"

"You won't. We'll talk all the time… and we can visit each other often…" Kim promised. After all, she wasn't working, and she planned to stay home with Teri and the baby at least for the next couple of years. So, it wasn't like she wouldn't have time to travel to DC with her kids to visit her dad. She added, "It won't be like before".

"Of course not" Jack agreed quickly. It had been so awful never talking to his daughter. He didn't want that to happen ever again. "Anyway… I don't know what I want to do yet"

"That's okay", Kim reassured him in a heartbeat. "I just wanted to tell you what I think. And, by the way… when we were all so freaked out over here, what made me feel better was knowing that you were there, helping to fix the situation… and we are all so proud of you"

Jack felt a few tears moistening his eyes. Trying not to sound like he was getting all chocked up, he managed to whisper "thank you. I love you, sweetheart"

"I love you two, daddy", Kim replied, tearing up herself, before hanging up.

**05.25 PM – Chief of Staff's Office **

At that moment, Renee was watching the news, while also surfing the internet, to get an idea of the public's reaction to how everything had been solved. On CNN, they were showing the President's address again, this time showing only the highlights.

"_When our Sub got into trouble, it was too close to the sovereign waters of North Korea. That was a mistake. But now it's time to move forward. In that spirit, I would like to offer the people of North Korea my personal apology for our part in this incident. We don't see eye to eye on most issues with the North Korean leaders, but today, we saw eye to eye on the most important issue...peace. I think we can all be proud of that_".

Then, a male political analyst appeared on the screen, saying angrily, _"I think President Taylor was far too soft on this. North Korea is a rogue nation that has threatened us and its neighbors for years. A nation that has nuclear weapons and intend to use them…" _

Allison herself entered Renee's office just in time to hear that last part. The President then exclaimed very sarcastically, "A country has nuclear weapons? Which one? Let's invade it right now!"

Renee startled noticing the President's presence in the office for the very first time and practically jumped to stand up straight and mute the TV. It was the very first time Allison dropped by Renee's office. "Madam President"

"I just noticed that you were still here. You should call it a day", the President suggested nicely.

"Ma'am, it's way too early…" Renee tried to protest, she usually left the office around eight, taking whatever work she could do from her home with her.

"Renee, you came to work _yesterday_ at 6.30… That means you've been up for at least thirty four hours. I want you to go home and came back tomorrow. You've done one hell of a job for the country. You've earned a nice break".

Not able to argue with the president, Renee simply said, "thank you ma'am… and… likewise"

The President was planning to rest a bit too. But first, she took a curious look around Renee's office. Every office in the White House, the Senate and the House of Representatives had what she liked to call '_an ego wall'_. It was a wall normally decorated with fancy college degrees, pictures of the office's owner with the President and other political celebrities, some newspaper article with a photo of the office's owner and framed handwritten notes from the President to the office's owner… whatever made the person feel more important, or look more important to others. She noticed Renee only had her degrees from Princeton and Columbia.

Allison walked behind Renee's desk and took a look at the few photographs the Chief of Staff had on the wooden table behind the desk. One was of Renee and the President taken in the Oval Office during Renee's formal appointment. There was also a very old one of Renee happy at the age of five, in a bathing suit, as a man carried her on his shoulders. There was finally a third picture of that same man, also taken in the Oval Office. The man was wearing an air force uniform and posed next to President Ronald Reagan and a read headed woman who held a three-year-old with piggy tails. Allison couldn't help to pick that photo up. "I guess that man is your father?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Captain John William Walker", Renee replied smiling bitter-sweetly, and the President smiled back. Then she elaborated proudly, "That photo is from 1984, when President Reagan presented him with the Medal of Honor".

"Seeing you now would make him incredibly proud", Allison assured Renee solemnly looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Madam President", Renee replied somewhat shyly, trying hard not to get too emotional in front of Allison. She wished so badly her dad could see her now.

The President put the picture back in its place. Then she took notice of something odd about the office. With some surprise, she pointed out, "this office looks almost exactly like it did when Ethan worked here". Then she explained a bit sadly, "neither Rob Weiss nor my daughter had time to redecorate". That caused her indeed much more pain than she showed to people. Then she added firmly, "you should do it".

"Redecorate?" Renee wondered dumbly. Why was that important for the President? She hadn't done it because it seemed so trivial. She had only added the TV, because she needed it to stay informed, the degrees and the photos.

"To mark your territory", the President justified gently. Then she added emphatically, "This is your office. Make that obvious for everybody. You belong here, Renee".

Renee knew what a huge compliment that was and felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She was absolutely speechless. Finally, she babbled "thank you, ma'am".

Allison gave her a warm smile and a hug as she said, "No… thank _you_". Then she broke the embrace and said with a commanding voice, "Now go get some rest". Renee nodded solemnly. Allison began exiting the office, when she was by the doorway, turned around and told her with a look of complicity, "By the way, if you hurry, you can still catch Jack by the security point at the lobby".

Renee watched amazed as the President left. But obviously politics was all about reading people, one skill Allison Taylor definitely mastered.

**05.30 PM**

Renee actually caught up with Jack while he was making his way out the White House, walking towards the North West gate. "Jack", she called out and her lips curbed up in a tiny smile. She really didn't even know what she wanted to say or even why she felt such an urge to talk to him.

Jack turned around to look at her with surprise. He had no idea what Renee could want. "Hey"

"We made it", Renee simply told him with a small smile.

"Yeah", Jack whispered, and they both walked together to exit the White House.

A young girl, who was about twelve , had brown hair, glasses and braces, was with her father taking a quick peek at the White House from the outside. They had bought tickets for taking a tour the following day. She just couldn't wait. It was her first day in DC. And she was very excited. "No, dad, the West Wing wasn't built until 1902, when Theodore Roosevelt was the President, before that the President's office was in the residence, in the second floor"

"I see… and did his office have an oval shape?" the father purposely asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No. It was designed like that under President William Taft, in 1909", the girl replied in a heartbeat.

"Right, but that one was destroyed by a fire in 1929. Who was the first President to work from the same Oval Office President Taylor uses nowadays?" the father quizzed with a grin.

"Franklin Delano Rooselvelt. He had the West Wing enlarged and added today's oval office", the girl replied.

Renee was practically hypnotized for a moment staring at father and daughter talking. Captain Walker used to quiz her like that. They both had loved sharing all kind of trivia. Suddenly, Renee was snapped back into the present when the teenager called her attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am… could you take a picture of me and my dad with the White House?" the girl asked politely.

Renee was a bit thrown aback at first. And even though the situation made her feel a bit awkward, she just couldn't say no to that adorable young woman. "Of course"

"This is the first time I see the White House, we are from Seattle", the girl explained as she posed next to her dad. When she got her camera back, she couldn't believe who had taken the photo. She read newspapers and watched the news all the time, so she could recognize the white House Chief of Staff. "No way! Are you Renee Walker?"

"Yes, I am", Renee replied with a lot of surprise and feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Dad! She's the President's Chief of Staff", the teen girl said with a lot of excitement.

"I know, Sally" The father said with a smile, also impressed and in disbelief. He then greeted the woman politely but a bit shyly, "nice meeting you Ms. Walker."

"So, how is it like working at the White House? It must be so awesome", Sally said with a huge smile.

"It is awesome" Renee confirmed, smiling back and realizing how awesome it truly was. Then she purposely looked at Jack as if saying '_I rest my case_', although he looked upset for some reason.

"Okay", the father interfered so his daughter wouldn't continue bothering the lady. The man next to Walker looked pissed and scary. "Sally, we have to go take the tour to see all the monuments lighted at night, remember?"

The girl nodded. Then Renee shook the girl's hand, "It was nice meeting you two. I hope you have a great time". Father and daughter thanked her profusely and then left.

Jack had observed everything with a mixture of amazement and concern. People recognized Renee on the streets… and she just talked to them? Why didn't she just walk around with a huge red target over her head? He had to calm down. Why couldn't he stop being so lunatic and paranoid?

But Renee simply found it all so amazing. She hadn't slept in 37 hours but she didn't even care, she had gone through her first serious crisis as White House Chief of Staff successfully, the President seemed happy to have her and people saw Renee Walker as somebody respectable again. And she loved above all the fact that Jack was there to see all that. She was thrilled to share with him at least one day of her new life.

**05.50 PM**

Without making any sort of agreement verbally, they continued walking together until they reached the Constitution Garden. Neither one of them were truly tired. Just like the previews evening, they felt like being in each other's company. They sat together by the steps that were in front of the reflecting pool. Properly enough, the pool was indeed reflecting the orange light from the sunset and the white light that irradiated from the Washington monument that had just been lightened up.

"So, you're really enjoying your new job", Jack commented with some surprise. Renee used to jump into the Potomac to chase crazy dictators, shoot her gun from a moving vehicle, get people out of a car about to explode and defuse bombs. Given that, he had never imagined she would enjoy a job at the White House that much.

Without missing a heartbeat, she admitted with honesty, "It's a rush. It's one hell of a rush. Especially today".

Jack clucked even more surprised, but feeling glad for her. "I'm glad you like your job"

"I'm glad you were here today", Renee instantly told him. Jack had no idea how much it had meant for her sharing the past day and a half with him. They made one hell of a team, if only professionally. Then she looked down and away from him, feeling suddenly too exposed, as she confessed, "You know, Jack? The day the President gave me the job I felt dazed for a while… uh, numb… like it hadn't really hit me… and I didn't think I deserved it, I didn't think I was up to it…. and that night I wandered around town, trying to clear my head, I sat by the Lincoln memorial and I took my cell phone… I took my cell phone and I was about to call you. I needed to talk to you". Then she added painfully, "But then I remembered that I couldn't call you anymore…"

"You could have called me", Jack whispered softly looking at her straight into her gorgeous eyes.

"I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me again", she admitted maintaining her eyes in his for a moment. Then she shook her head and looked down again as one of her hands pressed the other one tightly. She couldn't even look at him as she said sadly, "I let you down in New York… many times and in different ways. I was sure that you hated my guts, with good reason". A lonesome tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack had to use a superhuman strength to remain, or at least act, as unaffected by her crying as possible. He just couldn't let her get to him again. He couldn't afford to go _there_. He simply corrected her firmly, "I never hated you. Not even for a second". He had never even been able to stop loving her at all. He was so brokenhearted. But a part of him believed she had done a wise thing staying away from him. Renee was doing all right, while Audrey, for _not_ staying away from him, had winded up broken forever. Softly and quite reluctantly, he admitted, "Listen, you had no obligation to be with me. You did the right thing… We couldn't make it work".

"I couldn't make it work", Renee stressed the fact that it had all been her fault. She was poison for any man, Larry included. Trying not to tear up, she told him, "I could never make any relationship work". However, she hated to whine about that. She had a lot of other things to be thankful for. And she hated that Jack seemed to feel bad about something that had been her fault. How many times did she have to tell him that it was her who had issues? "It really wasn't your fault". Jack was looking down and seemed crushed. Obviously he didn't believe her. Trying to reach out to him, she took his hands between hers. "Jack, you were so amazing to me". But she wasn't to him. That stung harshly. Then she moved a bit away from him and ran her fingers through her own hair in frustration. "Don't you see? For a long time, I didn't want to live… I really didn't… and that day I wanted Vladimir to kill me".

Jack's face darkened because of the awful memory, so he told her sharply, "I know that. I was listening".

"Exactly", she huffed bitterly. She knew that had to be horrible for him. He had listened and saw too much. Then she felt a sudden wave of nauseas. She was the crazy dirty bitch that had put him through so much hell. She had done the right thing by staying away from him. But Jack felt so responsible to take care of everybody. Had he ever really loved her or had he loved protecting her, being a hero? Well, he could stop pitying her now. She didn't feel 'perfect', but she was definitely not the woman he had seen in New York. She reassured him by telling him, "but I'm not on my knees in that mug anymore". She shed another single tear. She still detested to badly what Jack had seen that day. Although, she was glad that part of her life was over. She just wished Jack could see, once and for all, that she was not that pathetic lady anymore. "You saved me, Jack… oh, God… you saved me in every possible way… and I never even thanked you", she said suddenly horrified and mortified by the realization.

"It's okay", Jack assured with a shrug. He couldn't care less, honestly. But Renee shocked him by pulling him closer for a really tight embrace. At first he was too stunned to react. Then he hugged her right back.

"Thank you so much, Jack… I'm here because of you and I'm glad to be here", she told him not breaking the embrace. That much was true. She just couldn't be with him after everything she had put him through.

"You saved me too, remember? And I'm so glad to see you here", he whispered softly into her ear as he held her even more tightly. She was alive, healthy and had a job she loved. That was actually a pretty great thing. It seemed that, for once, he had actually done things right. It just hurt badly that the right thing was letting her go.

She pulled away from him a little, leaving her hands over her shoulders and not taking her eyes from his gorgeous green eyes. "I meant what I said to you earlier. You deserve to be happy. So, please, don't turn down the job at the White House just because you think you don't deserve it. Because you do. You deserve it. Don't settle for some last resort, fallback plan or second choice" She clearly didn't mean just professionally.

Jack felt so extremely moved that he had no idea what to say to her. Normally, this would be the part where he grabbed her and kissed her to show her how he felt about her in the deepest of his heart. But his heart was so badly broken already that he didn't want to expose it. Besides, he would be dammed if he didn't respect her wishes. He had to accept the fact that she wanted them to be just friends. Renee should never be forced to be with somebody she didn't really want to be. He would die before taking advantage of the fact that she felt guilty and beholden to him. He wouldn't use her vulnerability to be with her. How could he do that before? He now felt like such a huge asshole.

Finally, Jack stood up and managed to mutter somewhat awkwardly, "Thank you… now we should both go. I… I'll see you tomorrow, Renee".

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jack", she said as she stood up too and hugged him again. Then she forced herself to step back and let him go. She just watched him leave, walk away from her. And even though she was protecting him and letting him free so he could have the life he deserved. But her heart ached more with each step he made.

Jack never turned around. But if he had, he would have seen the tears rolling down her cheeks.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thanks for reading. And please, tell me what you honestly think!)**


	6. The color red

**AN: **Hi everybody! Thank you so much for being SO nice! I'm thrilled to get as many reviews as I did. I'm sorry I'm delaying "The big moment"… I know it feels like Chinese-water-torture seeing that they still don't get together. But, as Jack would say… you're gonna have to trust me.

On a more personal note: This chapter deals with religion. I'm not a Catholic. I used to be, but now I'm a Methodist. Yet, for some strange reason, Renee struck to me as someone with a Catholic past. Please, tell me what you think.

Dear Lau,I love long comments! Don't apologize for it… Actually, the scene at Heller's beach house in season 6 finale was the first time I ever cried on 24… Now I'm incredibly terrified of the movie… because I fear Audrey will show up and Jack's gonna be all… "Renee who?". I'm gonna get so pissed.

And for all of you who miss Renee badly…. Well, you won't be judged by a girl who colored her hair dark auburn (Ahem-me-Ahem). I think killing her off was the worst idea Howard Gordon's ever had in his life… followed closely by Wayne-brainless-Palmer being the President and Allison crossing to the dark side. Sometimes I wonder what that guy was smoking when he come up certain subplots.

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART THREE: "****THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** Renee and James Barrington were engaged and they were both devoted Catholics, but she lost her faith after he died on 9-11. (See previous parts of the story)

The 155 submariners are successfully rescued without stating a war with North Korea.

Renee is doing a good job as Chief of Staff and has her professional life in order. But she decided to give up on having a love life and let Jack go because she's too ashamed of the things she did in the past, and deep down she suspects Jack doesn't love her, but loves being a hero.

Jack was offered a job as Allison Taylor's National Security Advisor. Kim thinks he should take it and so does Renee. But he's not sure he deserves it. He tries to make peaces with James Heller, but they can only agree to serve their country without arguing about personal matters.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**CHAPTER 6:**

**THE COLOR RED**

**September 28****st**** 2018 - FRIDAY**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House **

**4.30 AM**

_Vladimir clamped a hand around her neck and pushed her harshly against the wall yelling "You are my girl, Renee!" Then, he ran his hand all the way through her long loose hair, and then lowered his hand to her butt as he repeated softly into her ear, "you are my girl". Felling horrified, Renee kicked his shin really hard. But before she could reach the key to open the door and leave, Vladimir grabbed her firmly by the arm and smacked her across the face. Before she could react, he slapped her face again so brutally that she fell to the floor, landing on the hideous red carpet that covered the room. Next, he kicked her hard on her chest with fury a few times. Her entire face hurt like hell and so did her upper body. Then he positioned himself on top of her. She tried in vain to kick him and push him away. She begged him to stop with anguish. But all he did was lift up her light-blue halter dress and take off her knee-length boots pantyhose and her knee-length boots while she kept struggling with him in vain. She managed to punch him in the nose, which started bleeding as he groaned in pain. But he instantly forgot about the pain, he was pure fury. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hit her head against the floor. Then he pressed her arms against the floor and used his strong legs to force hers open. He kept kissing her and she bit his lips making him bleed. But he wouldn't give up. He used the whole weigh of his body to press hers against the floor. She could taste the blood from his nose and mouth mixed with her tears. _

The sound of the alarm clock going off woke her up at the usual hour. She rolled onto her back and took a few deep breaths as she came back to reality. She was remembering more and more details about that night. But she knew that part of her life was over. She was safe in her own home and bed. She had arrived home around seven after her conversation with Jack. She had eaten some frozen dinner and then gone straight to bed. It had been so painful watching Jack walk away from her. But at least she had done what was right for him. She was not Renee Zadan anymore. She was Renee Walker, who was strong, independent and cared about good people.

The alarm kept ringing in her ears. Her mind was so dazed and her head ached. Her body definitely needed more rest, something she couldn't afford at that time. She practically hit the bottom to turn the alarm off and then rubbed her eyes fiercely and stretched her arms and back. Then she grabbed a bottle of water she always kept over her nightstand when she went to bed. She splashed some of the water on her face, not caring whether she got part of the sheets wet or not. After that, her backup alarm clock started beeping. She turned it off and left her cozy bed. It was a cold morning and she could hear it was raining. So she didn't bother opening the curtains.

Renee carefully prepared over her bed what she'd wear for work: a white shirt, a cornflower blue jacket that had a round neckline with bow-style detail, long sleeves and a thin removable belt, and a matching skirt. She liked how that color matched her eyes.

After prepping her outfit she went to the bathroom and took a shower. While she was letting the hot water massage her tense back she felt one strong and sudden menstrual cramp. She looked down as the blood that had been spilled from inside her body was washed away. She finished her shower quickly. As she got dry, the towel got a blood stain. For a moment she stared at it dumbfounded, thinking about how much she detested the color red. Not all shades of red, of course. She liked her auburn hair. She just couldn't stand colors like scarlet red or crimson red. She shook her head abruptly as if to get rid of those thoughts. It was just that moment of the month.

She got changed and remembered to put some extra hygienic towels in her purse. After that, she got down and made herself some coffee while turned on the TV, which was already on CNN, and also opened her laptop to check for important news before heading to work. Then she heard the doorbell ringing and, knowing who it was, she went to open it.

It was Mariya Rufanova, a very young woman from Russia who cleaned up Renee's house. A few months ago, the FBI had broken up a Russian arm trafficking ring and discovered that Mariya was being forced to serve as 'entertainment' for the leader. The poor woman had been raped and beat up harshly. Once the FBI took her away from that hell, she had cooperated with the authorities and gotten a T-1 visa under the "Victims of Trafficking and Violence Protection Act". But because of her poor education, it was hard for her to get a job. As soon as Renee learned about the case, because of Leo, she felt very profoundly moved and offered the Russian woman the chance to have a decent job.

"Good morning Ms. Walker", Mariya greeted slowly. She was just learning to speak some English. And, although her boss spoke Russian flawlessly, she wanted to practice English.

"Good morning", Renee greeted back with a small smile.

The younger woman headed to the kitchen and offered, "Breakfast?"

"Da, I'd like some cereal, please" Renee told her and then repeated it in Russian. The blonde, pale and very tall woman began preparing a bowl of cereal. Then the phone rang, and Renee wondered who it could possibly be at this hour while taking the call, "Yes?"

"_May I talk to Renee Walker, please?"_ said a male voice on the other side of the line.

"I'm Renee Walker", she confirmed.

"_Ms. Walker, I'm glad to find you. This is Ted Carson. I'm a reporter from the White House Press corps"_

"I know who you are", Renee told him, instantly frowning while her entire body tensed. "You work for Reuters and you run The Walker Watch, on internet"

"_Not an easy thing to do. But, yes… and now I'm writing about a topic that might interest you" _

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't talk to the press…" she actually avoided reporters like the plague. She was more than ready to make an excuse and hang up on him right then. No reporter had ever caller her at her home before.

"_It's about Jack Bauer"_

That stopped her dryly. She asked sharply, with concern, "What about him?"

"_Is he going to be the next National Security Advisor?"_

"I can't confirm that. But he's being considered", she answered diplomatically, trying to figure out a polite way to end the conversation.

"_Does that mean now the President is pro-torture?"_

She was stunned and outraged by that idiotic question. Her brain was telling her to just hang up. But she couldn't let some moron say such a stupid thing. Very sarcastically, to mock his question, Renee told him, "Yeah, that's exactly what it means… the President will hire Jack Bauer to torture people in the Oval office"

"_I'm talking about a serious topic, Ms. Walker. As a former FBI agent, doesn't it bother you having around someone of the likes of Jack Bauer, a former thug with a badge, who used to torture people?" _

That man was hitting an extremely sensitive nerve in her. She knew in her mind that she had to hang up. It was the logical thing to do. But she got suddenly furious. How dare that guy insult Jack like that? She couldn't control her need to defend Jack. Without even thinking, she just hissed fervently, "How dare you? Don't ever come to me again with that _chicken-ass_, _version_ of the story about what Jack Bauer did… okay? I'll talk to you when you show more logic than a _liberal-ass_ _seventh-grader._ Don't you know about all his years of selfless sacrifice for this country and the thousands of innocent lives he saved? This country needs more men like him". She then hung up the phone so abruptly that she nearly broke it.

**September 28****st**** 2018 - FRIDAY**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House **

**6.30 AM**

Renee entered the White House through the northwest lobby as usual. She took her black overcoat off and walked past several security checks. A male secret service agent saw her and, as it was protocol, he had to notify other agents of her arrival at the White House. He had to do so using Renee's secret service code name, so he whispered to his cuff-mic, "Ruby is in the building". Then he registered her entrance in the White House manifest.

As she passed by him, Renee overheard what the agent had said. Ruby? Like one red and hard rock? Couldn't they come up with anything better? She quickly decided to let that go and continued walking down the hallway. Then she kept walking towards her office. She spotted her assistant Dolores by her desk. "Good morning, Dolores"

"Good morning, Ms. Walker", Dolores greeted back with a cheerful tone. She followed her boss into the office, then she handed Renee a bunch of folders and took the older woman's umbrella and overcoat to get them dry. But first she had to review the schedule, "The intelligence briefing is at 7, security briefing at 7.30. Geena Clark, the interior designer, is coming at 8. You and the President have a meeting with Treasury at 8.30 and one with the Secretary of Interior is at 9.00. Senior Staff meeting is at 10. You're meeting Tim Woods at 10.30". Then she added very awkwardly, "uh, and Angie Nelson needs to see you right now… she looks very upset".

"Please, send her in, then", Renee urged her assistant, getting a bit worried. What could be wrong?

As soon as Dolores left, Angie practically launched into the office angrily and, without even sitting down, she exclaimed in profound disbelief, "The President hired Jack Bauer to torture people in the Oval office?"

Renee stared at her, dumfounded for a moment. "What?"

"You really said that the President hired Jack Bauer to torture people in the Oval office?" Angela repeated, still not being able to believe Renee had said such a stupid thing.

Renee bit her lower lip. It seemed that reporter had already made a big deal out of their phone conversation. She babbled nervously, "But… I was being sarcastic, obviously. He knew that. There was no way he didn't know".

Angela naturally knew that much as well. But it didn't matter. It was still a problem the way Renee had spoken to that reporter. To make her point, she read out loud from the screen of her PDA something Ted Carson had written on his blog just a few minutes before, "_Ms. Walker seems to believe that torture is a laughing matter_…"

Renee felt like she had just being slapped. Instinctively, she rubbed softly one of her wrists. Of course it was not a laughing matter. She could still hear Wilson's screams in her head and she could see the scarlet red blood coming from his mouth after she broke his teeth. Getting deadly serious, she told Angie, "I was mocking his question… that reporter was going after Jack and the President… and it made me angry… It was a stupid question… Never in my entire life have I taken lightly… that issue."

Angela sighed frustrated. "Still… _Chicken-ass_? _Liberal-ass_?" She threw Renee's words back at her, and then made her point, "You offended all the people who believe that certain methods of interrogation are reprehensible".

Renee looked down for a short moment, like a chastened puppy. She had screwed up. But then she shook her head and affirmed a bit softly, "That's not what I meant". She saw the press secretary then softened and finally took a seat, seemingly trying to think how to solve the situation. But then, Renee's phone made a buzz. She pressed a button, "yes?" She paused as Dolores told her somebody was on the phone for her and responded, "Yes, patch him through". Then she greeted the man who had called her, "Good morning, Mr. Heller. How may I help you?". She was extremely uncomfortable talking to James Heller now. What if he also found her comments about torture insensitive or offensive to people like Audrey? But Heller didn't seem to even know about what she told the reporter, or he knew but didn't care. He just wanted to talk to arrange a meeting to discuss his upcoming confirmation process. After Kanin resigned officially, congress would have to confirm Heller as new secretary of state. So, they had to meet with Heller to talk about that. "How about tomorrow morning, sir?" she offered. But Heller explained that he would travel to L.A. to visit his daughter at the hospital. Renee tried to sound unaffected by the mention of Audrey and simply replied, "Oh, I see… I understand, sir".

"_But I can meet you for lunch today, if it works for you. My flight leaves at 3 anyway._"

Renee quickly checked her schedule on her laptop. There was nothing she couldn't change for a different time. So she responded, "Okay, I'll see you for lunch, Mr. Heller".

As Renee wrapped up the conversation with Heller, Angie checked if there was something new posted on the web. She noticed that other reporters had quoted Ted Carson in their own blogs. After Renee finished talking on the phone, Angie commented worriedly, "It's already spreading". But then she calmed down and decided to take a more logical and constructive approach. "But it'll be okay… I can control it in the morning briefing".

"How?" Renee sighed a bit resignedly, with concern.

Angela wrinkled her lips and scratched one side of her neck as she pondered about the situation. "I could try to blow it off saying something like…" Then, thinking about it while she spoke, Angie lifted her chin and rehearsed in her press-secretary voice, "Ms. Walker meant to say that she strongly supports the President's decision to consider Jack Bauer for the NSA position. She apologizes for expressing such support in an improper manner. Naturally, the White House condemns the sort of methods formerly used by CTU, which is why the unit currently functions under different standards…" She paused to give Renee a moment to consider those words. And next she added thoughtfully, "I should also talk about your years of service in the FBI and the values held by the bureau".

Renee stared at Angie too overwhelmed for a second. She was feeling like such a hypocrite. In the end, she had rejected those values held by the FBI. She shook her head firmly and urged, "No… don't make it about me and the FBI". Then she suggested, "Uh, Just… just say I apologize for being rude and inappropriate… Then make it about Jack… defend him as NSA… talk about his years of service for this country… before working for CTU he was captain of the US Army First Special Forces Operational Unit. He's earned… an Expert Infantryman's Badge, a Master Parachutist's Badge, an Air Assault Badge, a Purple Heart, an Army Commendation Medal, an Army Achievement Medal_, _a Kuwaiti Liberation Medal…" As she spoke about Jack's medals her voice became increasingly passionate. Finally, she stressed, "_and a National Defense Ribbon_", that was awarded for distinguished achievement or outstanding contribution in the field of intelligence relating to the national security of the United States. Then she clarified to Angie, "and I'm just naming a few… so make reporters talk about _that_".

Angie didn't disagree with the strategy. But she was stunned by the fact that Renee was not reading that information about Bauer from anywhere. She said in disbelief, "You… you memorized what medals he's earned?"

Renee knew Jack's entire dossier by heart. So what? Why did that matter? A bit upset, she told Angie, "My point is that we have to make the story about the lives he saved… maybe you should try getting Nicole and Keith Palmer to talk to the press. I bet they have nice things to say about Jack".

"Okay, I'll ask them", Angela assured her calmly. Renee was too touchy about the issue with Bauer. She figured it had to be because of Renee's secret past. She simply promised her, "We'll stand by him".

"Good", Renee quickly said with relief. Then she sighed, "So, do you need anything else?"

Angie felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had other topic to discuss with Renee, but it was very uncomfortable. "Actually, we need to talk about the Red Mass".

"What about it?" Renee asked, trying to hide her anxiety. Why would they need to talk about that? The Red Mass was a service held for the members of the Supreme Court, traditionally attended by the cabinet, Congress and the President. It was held the Sunday before the first Monday in October, when the Supreme Court convened.

The name 'Red Mass' came from the color of the vestments traditionally worn by the Cardinals officiating mass.

Now came the part that was very awkward for Angie. There was a line she couldn't cross with Renee, and now she felt about to step on it. "Look, I know you are not planning to go, but really I think you should."

"What?" Renee just asked with confusion and outrage. "Angie, that's none of your business".

"I'm sorry, Renee. But as press secretary, it's my job to recommend what's best for the public image of this administration", Angie explained keeping a calm tone.

Renee leaned against the back of her chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. Then she asked with a very cynical tone, "How come my presence in that Mass has anything to do with what's best for the administration?"

"Look, people still criticize your lack of experience and connections", Angie reminded her something the other woman already knew. Then she added with conviction, "You need to show them clearly that the President made the right choice. She chose you because you are the best one for the job".

"And I'll make that clear by wasting a Sunday morning on a church, not doing my job?" Renee asked rhetorically, with a very acid tone.

"By going to an important event covered by the media", Angie quickly corrected the other woman trying to sound firm. Then she elaborated gently, "There'll be photos of you with the President the next day…"

"So, I should show up just to be seen with the president and… irradiate experience", she told the other woman mockingly. Renee found it appalling the idea of using the church like that.

"I wouldn't say it like that…" Angie protested somewhat weakly. She just wanted what was best for the image of the administration. But she tried to find a different justification. "Look, the Red Mass is to request guidance from the Holy Spirit for all who seek justice. Isn't that something you want to support?"

However, Renee wasn't about to give in. She had spent many years as far away of any church as possible. She wasn't about to change that, especially not because of her public image. She stood up, as to conclude the meeting, and told Angie decisively, "I'm sorry. But I'm not Catholic. I don't go to church. I just don't".

Angie realized that pushing that topic any further would be crossing a line she wasn't allowed to cross with the Chief of Staff. "Fair enough", she said as began making her way out of the office.

Renee turned her back at Angie and just stared at one of the pictures over the little table behind her desk. She looked at the picture of herself next to President Taylor in the Oval Office. In Renee's lowest moment, Allison had given her a second chance. She turned around and quickly called out, "Angie, wait". Angie was about to open the door, but turned to look at Renee with a puzzle expression. Then Renee asked awkwardly, "Do you really think is _that_ important for the President that I attend the Red Mass? Do you honestly think it'd help her?"

Angie would have never brought up the topic if she didn't think that. But she understood that Renee barely knew her. So she simply explained her point in the most professional possible manner, "I think what you do and say publicly reflects on the President. Whoever holds this office is considered the second-most powerful person in Washington. Right now, that's you." For emphasis, Angie pointed her index finger at her and then added, "But most people don't know you, so they don't trust you. They don't believe the President has a solid team backing her up… They trust her, but they think she's being ill-advised".

Renee knew that already, of course. She had read the polls. It didn't help that she was the third Chief of staff in two years. It also didn't help that Allison was involved with Ethan, and people thought that affected their jobs. Moreover, a lot of people were prone to react badly to Jack becoming NSA, as Renee had learned that morning by the hard way. So the overall image of the administration was not nearly as good as it should be. It was her job to at least try to fix that image. Besides, she respected Angela Nelson as a professional. She sighed and conceded a bit reluctantly, "You made a good point, Angie. I'll consider it".

**8.18 AM- Oval Office**

Renee walked into the oval office slowly, looking mortified. The President was sitting on the large cream colored couch, finishing reading her morning briefings. Allison took off her glasses and stared at her with a very serious face. Renee babbled awkwardly, "Good morning, Madam President". For a brief moment, she just stood there in embarrassed silence, like a child thinking '_I know I'm in trouble, could you just say so?_ Then Renee finally mustered the strength to speak. "ma'am, about my… chat with that reporter... I'm so sorry … I don't know what to say".

"You did when he called you", the president told her icily and stoned faced. Then she asked rhetorically, "Do you realize how extremely unprofessional I is to talk to a reporter like that?"

"Again, ma'am… I'm very sorry", Renee told her honestly, but looking down embarrassed and blushing. "It made me so angry that he was attacking Jack and _you_ by association…"

Allison softened her tone just a little bit. "I know your intention was to defend Jack…"

"And you too, ma'am", Renee clarified quickly.

"And me too", Allison conceded softly with a nod. Then she scolded her firmly, "But there's a proper way to handle those situations with the press and it's not the way you handled it. Not at all. You can't just snap at the press like that. No matter how vicious they are sometimes."

"I know, Ma'am. I'm extremely sorry", Renee apologized sincerely another time, now looking at the President in the eyes, and then promised "It won't happen again".

Allison's features softened. She could tell Renee had learned a lesson and felt very bad about making that rookie mistake with the press. So she stood up, placed a hand over Renee's shoulder and admitted with a tiny smile, "I do appreciate your loyalty and how protective you are with the people you care about, though".

"Thank you, Madam President" Renee said honestly appreciating the compliment and how understanding Allison was being. Then she added solemnly, "I promise this issue will be soon fixed in a proper and professional way".

"I expect no less", Allison stated with an equally solemn tone.

**11.15 AM- Chief of Staff's office**

After reading the report about George's meeting with the Secretary of Transportation, Renee was reading the O.M.B. report. Then her phone made a buzz, she pressed the button and spoke to Dolores, "Yes?" Renee was absolutely thrown aback for a moment. She wasn't expecting to see him right at that moment. "Uh, okay, send him in". Then she stood up and nervously ran her fingers through her auburn hair as if to make sure it was perfectly straight. Soon after, she softly brushed her ceil-colored skirt with her hands to be sure it wasn't wrinkled. After their conversation the other night and what she said to the reporter that very morning, Renee wasn't sure what to expect from him. Jack entered the office looking really good with a navy blue suit, a navy blue tie and a pale blue shirt. Her lips curbed in a tiny and a bit self-conscious smile as she greeted him, "Jack".

"Hey" he greeted back, equally uncomfortable.

Dolores was standing next to him and offered graciously, "can I bring you anything?"

"Just coffee for me, please", Renee asked her assistant and then addressed the man in the room, "Jack?"

"Yeah… me too, please", Jack requested. Then, Renee sat in the large blue couch with gold-colored flowers and gestured for him to do the same, so he took a seat next to her. "I heard about… what you told that reporter".

"Oh, you did?" Renee's back instantly straightened. She was unsure of what Jack thought about it, or about being criticized in the first place. Jack's gorgeous green eyes looked somewhat sad and tired. She figured he had a lot in his mind. Seeing Heller surely reminded Jack of Audrey, the great love of his life, and probably made him think of China too. And it didn't help that reporters were talking about what he had done for CTU and judging him for it. "Listen, Jack… they don't know you… it's easy for them to just judge… but they don't know a damn thing…" She was talking out of her own personal experience on the first day she met him.

"I'm fine", he rushed to tell her firmly, and rather defensively. He had expected those kinds of critics and he could take them. He _had_ taken them indeed, as Renee had once witnessed. He didn't care what some strangers thought of him. It was about what _his_ heart could live with, not what other's approved. Then he softened his tone until it was barely a whisper as he told her, "Look, I just wanted to thank you for publicly defending me". That had meant a lot to him. For a woman with Renee's job, to publicly defend him so fervently represented a risk.

Renee felt a bit surprised. After all he had done for her, after everything they had gone through together, how could she not defend him? It was true that she should have done so more appropriately, but defending him was the least she could do for him. "That reporter was insulting you and the President… I couldn't let that happen".

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" he asked feeling concerned about her.

She just shrugged dismissively and rolled her eyes in a '_who cares?_' sort of way. Then she asked him somewhat anxiously, "So, what are you going to tell the President… about the job?"

"I'm gonna take it. The President's asked me to serve and I can't turn my back to that", he announced solemnly.

Renee knew that much about him. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. She couldn't restrain a very tiny and shy smile as she whispered, "good".

He locked eyes with her for a moment. Then he looked down and away and confessed very painfully, "Look, I've thinking a lot about my past in the last couple of days… you know I made mistakes and I have many regrets …" Seeing Heller made him think particularly about Audrey and China. However, he then looked at Renee's gorgeous light blue eyes as he clarified with conviction, "But I don't regret trying to protect this country. I believe what I did was important… necessary. That's who I am. Kim reminded me of that when we were in New York… I know she really gets it now. So, I'll move here and become National Security Advisor. And if some reporters don't like that…"

"It'll be more their problem than ours", Renee promised him in a heartbeat, with a firm tone.

Jack was extremely moved by that display of loyalty. He already knew, because the President had told him, that Renee had first suggested him for the NSA job. Even though she didn't want him in _that_ way, Jack knew he could always count with Renee's friendship. He tried to find a suitable way to show his appreciation towards Renee and wondered whether a hug would be appropriate. But then Dolores entered the office to bring them their coffees.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Walker… but George needs to see you". Dolores informed as she gave them their coffees. Then she added gently, "It's about the speech the President has to give at the Red Mass"

"Okay, tell him I'll see him in five minutes", she told her assistant, trying to sound natural, but every muscle in her body tensed at the mere mention of the Red Mass. The idea of going to any church made her so uncomfortable. After Dolores left, Renee and Jack had to finish their coffees right away, practically with one sip. Then she whispered sadly at Jack as she stood up, "I'm sorry".

Jack stood up too and shrugged with an understanding smile, "It's okay… I'll see you later".

They both had to go back to work. So Renee sighed and decided to just say what she wanted to say quickly and painlessly, like ripping off a band aid. "Would you…? Uh, would you come over my house for dinner tonight?" She didn't mean it in _that_ way. She only wanted them to talk in a place where she was sure nobody could hear, see them or interrupt them.

He was surprised by that invitation. But he could see plainly that it was merely a friendly proposition. Deciding that being her friend was better than nothing, he agreed "I'd like that".

She was starting to feel sharp menstrual cramps again. But she successfully feigned a smile, "Good". As soon as Jack left, she headed promptly to her private bathroom and locked the door from the inside. She leaned with her back against the door and moaned softly in pain. Then she searched inside the bathroom cabinet and took two pills of ibuprofen. She also had to change her hygienic towel. As she did so, the mere sight of her own blood made her feel truly sick. It was so strange that now blood made her sick.

Perhaps, she had seen too much blood already. She had been an FBI agent and worked one day for CTU. She had killed a man to get inside a Russian mob. She had been beaten up and raped. She had miscarried, twice. She had tortured two men, almost killing one of them. She had cut her own wrists. She had cut somebody's thumb. She had stabbed Vladimir fifteen times. Jack got shot because of her. Too much blood. And after so many years of seeing as much disgusting scarlet red blood as she had, Renee just couldn't stand looking at one more drop. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and threw up, feeling disgusted and weak.

Then she took a few deep breaths and tried to hold herself together. Her therapist had told her it would take time, and a lot of hard work, to heal. She just needed time. She brushed her teeth, washed her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror. She realized her image was not bad. She was wearing a nice suit, impeccable make up and there was not a single auburn hair out of place. She definitely didn't have the face of a whore or a murderer. Nobody would ever guess how dirty she really was. If only she could get her soul as clean as her face, hair and clothes. It was all so confusing. She wanted to be a good person... Currently, she was doing the right thing, back in the high road. But could that make up for what she had done? She was glad she had asked Jack over for dinner. She needed so desperately to talk with the one person who knew her the most, the only person in the universe who could understand her completely.

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House **

**8.50 PM**

Renee parked her car, a light grey Audi A5 Coupe, inside the garage of her house. Jack had been absolutely speechless from the moment Renee's house appeared before his eyes. It was huge. It looked almost as big as the mansion in which he had grown up. That thought suddenly gave him the creeps. Felling pretty dazed, he followed her as she set the alarm of the garage and then walked through the door which connected it with the living room. Jack remained stunned, without moving an inch, for a moment. Two houses like the one he had shared with his wife could fit in the living room. There was a gorgeous fireplace on one side of the room, with a bookcase, a coffee table and a set two chairs by it. There was a giant-screen TV with a DVD player and a couch matching the chairs in front of it. Not to mention a paining he recognized as an original Cezanne. On the other side of the living room, there was a fancy-looking dining table, dark brown-colored, with six arm chairs around it, next to a matching cabinet with transparent glass doors and very expensive-looking china and silverware inside of it. That part of the living room had the big and beautiful staircase. Jack felt too overwhelmed. He had no idea Renee had that kind of money. She had never given any indication of being wealthy. He didn't know what to think of it. He just watched her take off her overcoat and her jacket and put them in a small closet by the front door. She also took his coat and did the same. A bit uncomfortable, he muttered "Can I..? Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure… upstairs, first door, your left", Renee explained casually. Then she pointed at the arched doorway that led to the kitchen and added, "I'll be over there".

Jack nodded and made his way upstairs, still in a daze. The staircase led to a hallway with at least five doors. Before going to the bathroom, he decided to take a peek at the pictures that were displayed on the walls of the hallway. The first one he noticed was a photo of a ten-year-old Renee wearing a white dress in front of a church. Obviously, it was her first communion. She really looked like a little angel, so innocent and pure. Then he saw a picture of a man wearing an air force uniform and giving a salute to the camera. That had to be Captain Walker. Next to it, there was a picture of that same man, only younger, next to a woman in a wedding dress. That woman looked remarkably like Renee. After that, Jack noticed a very sweet photo of Captain Walker asleep in a sun lounger by a pool with a two year old Renee sleeping in his arms. Then Jack saw a photo of a teen Renee with both her parents in front of the White House. Abbey Walker kept an arm around her husband and smiled as she stared at the camera, while the Captain was staring at Renee, who just smiled happily with one arm around her dad. After that, Jack looked at a photo of Renee with Larry Moss and Janis Gold. They were holding champagne glasses and behind them there was a banner that said '_Happy New Year, 2017_!'. Next to it, Jack saw the most recent photo of a power-suited Renee in the Oval Office with Allison Taylor, Agent Craig and Agent Stockard. However, an older photo left Jack perplexed. It was a picture of Renee at the age of twenty one, at the Rockefeller Center with a blonde guy in his early 30's who had one arm around her. That guy had to be Jimmy. Apparently, whoever took the photo had caught them looking into each other's eyes. What stroke Jack the most was Renee's smile. It was so genuine. She looked happy, in love and very innocent.

Suddenly, Jack decided he had spent way too much time staring at the pictures. He used the bathroom and quickly headed to the kitchen, which was simply stunning. The floor was made of large tan-colored ceramics mixed up with smaller cream-colored ones. All the cabinets were made of ochre-colored wood and the granite countertop was black. There was also an ochre-colored wooden corner bench and a matching table. From the kitchen, Jack could see part of the garden through a big glass door which led to it.

Renee was setting the table. As she noticed Jack's presence, she explained shyly, "There's roasted chicken, potatoes and green fried tomatoes…" Then she clarified rapidly and somberly, "don't worry… I didn't cook". Mariya did the cooking for her and was very good at it. The young girl was learning quickly how to make non-Russian dishes using recipes from Abbie Walker's old cooking book that Renee had translated into Russian. All Renee had to do was reheat whatever the other woman had made.

'_Trust me, Jack. The only thing I can successfully make in a kitchen is a mess'_, Jack still remembered that bitter and cynical remark Renee had made when he still knew nothing about the Russian bastard. Now he understood so much more about it all. Jack couldn't help to look at her sadly. It broke his heart just remembering what he had witnessed at Vladimir's hideout, and he couldn't bear imagining all the things he hadn't seen. With a very soft whisper, he told her, "It would have been okay if you had".

Renee just huffed and shook her head thinking Jack was helpless. He would say anything just to cheer her up, wouldn't he? Then she gave him a small smile and told him, "You're sweet".

Jack knew it wasn't a real compliment. It was just a diplomatic way to tell him _'you're so lying'_. But he let it slide and instead helped her set the table as Renee reheated dinner. With spontaneous curiosity, he asked "What made you move here?" But instantly fearing how she could interpret that question, he clarified babbling awkwardly "I mean… why here and not Germany or somewhere else…"

She didn't have to think much about it. "I grew up here, I've lived here since I was born until I left for college… and when I was about to have a home of my own… it couldn't happen…" She swallowed a lump on her throat. But Jack already knew that story, so she didn't have to add more about that. She explained with a neutral tone, "So I moved to Quantico and then to an apartment in Arlington… but… this is the only real home I've ever known…" Then she could feel her voice was about to break and tears were about to flow from her eyes. She was purposely neglecting to mention the apartment in Chelsea, even though she couldn't stop thinking about it. Heaven and hell had collided right in that place. Once she took a deep breath and felt she could at least talk without weeping, she concluded, "after… New York… I just needed a home".

"I understand" Jack said honestly. After looking at the pictures, he understood more clearly how loving her parents had been and how happy she had been as a kid. It was natural that she had turned to this place for shelter and comfort. But he could never understand why she had left him behind. He would have followed her. But that was a topic he preferred not to discuss at the moment. Instead, he just said, "and, by the way, you have a lovely home"

"Thank you", Renee gave him a very tiny polite smile. Then she explained looking down, "The first few weeks here were rough, so it was nice to focus on decorating the house…"

"Yeah", Jack muttered, wishing he could have been with her. But he reminded himself that they were friends now and he didn't want to go down that road. All through the rest of the dinner they talked about things that were easier to talk about, like politics, President Taylor's administration and things they liked about Washington DC. Renee shared some trivia about the White House. Jack could tell something was bothering her though. She tried to keep an animated talk, but every few minutes she looked down with a pained expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Renee lied. The painkillers for her cramps were wearing off. Besides, she was still thinking about having to go to church. Church… the house of God, a sanctuary… It was not a place for people like her. She stood up, excusing herself to go and take a painkiller. "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom".

"Okay", Jack watched her leave the kitchen with big concern. Saying 'fine' was probably the biggest red flag in Renee's collection of red flags. There had to be something wrong with her. After she came back, he insisted, "Are you… are you really okay?"

"Yeah… yeah… it's just…" Renee sighed with frustration. She knew she had to at least unleash some of her thoughts. Her therapist kept telling her not to constantly keep everything inside. It was very difficult though. Eventually, she admitted, "I have to attend the Red Mass… and the idea of going to church is bothering me".

"You _have_ to?" Jack wondered out loud with some confusion. As far as he knew, it wasn't mandatory.

"It's important… for my image's sake. And by extension for the President's" She explained him. "I owe it to her, Jack. She knows the truth about me and yet… she gave me this job I like so much"

Jack wasn't stupid. He understood why it could be politically important for Renee to appear in an event like the Red Mass. Really confused, he pointed out, "well, then… you're doing your job… it's not a big deal".

"I can't go to church… I just can't" she insisted stubbornly. "Not anymore"

"What's that about?" Jack asked with curiosity. He had seen the picture of her first communion and that rosary she carried around. He also recalled her admitting not believing anymore. "Why did you stop going in the first place?"

"Because I lost Jimmy" she confessed softly. Jack nodded looking unsurprised. However, there were other reasons. Very painfully, Renee admitted, "but after Vladimir… it's just… I did horrible things… I'm dirty. How can I go to any church? I'm scared that as soon as I step into a church I'm gonna… I'm gonna burst into flames or something" She kept her arms tightly around herself, using all her strength to avoid crying. She wasn't supposed to cry.

Jack remained speechless for a moment. He had no idea what to say to her. Then he put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "You're being ridiculous".

"Am I?" Renee snapped and stepped away from him. She couldn't even touch him or be near him. She suddenly felt as if she had the Cordilla virus, or something as lethal and contagious. With frustration, she told him, "come on, Jack. You know the truth…" He was simply trying not to hurt her. He had always tried to save her. But that didn't mean he didn't know what she was. "You were there that day, you know what I am, damn it. I'm a crazy bitch, a whore, a murderer…" At that point, she couldn't take it anymore. She hid her face between her hands and broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Jack tried to hold her. First, she fought it. She hated herself for crying and being so weak. But then she caved in and practically fell into Jack's arms as she kept weeping. "I'm a fraud".

Jack's heart was breaking. He almost cried with her as he held her tight and rubbed circles on her back. He felt so helpless. All he could do was to hold her as she cried, letting it all out. "Renee… I was there… I know what happened and I know who you are…" He said as he softly caressed her neck to touch the silver necklace. Then he brushed the silver heart with his fingers. He couldn't believe she still had it. He was very close to tear up. "You're the woman who saved my life, reunited me with my daughter… the woman who wanted more than anything to do what was best for this country… the woman President Taylor chose as Chief of staff… and who's doing an incredibly job at it. The President said she's proud of having you in her administration…" That seemed to have the effect Jack wanted. Renee seemed to calm down a little. Jack gave her a glass of water. Then he led her to the living room and they both sat in the velvet pine-colored couch.

"I'm doing the best I can" Renee admitted feeling so overwhelmed. "I try to do good things, be a good person… and do what's best for the country and the President… I'm trying to be who I always wanted to be… but I can't just forget what I've done"

"I guess, then, all I can tell you is… we live in a complex world. Nothing is black and white", He tried using the same words that had once helped him and then added "But I've seen all your colors and shades… and I, for one, think you are wonderful… just as you are" He caressed her cheek. He sensed she was about to object his words. He was dying to shut her up with a kiss. Instead, he simply placed one finger over her lips. "No, listen to me, just once… You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have your life back. You have to forgive yourself. Now, I don't know much about God and the church… But I think you should go. Not because it's good politics, because it was a big part of your life… and maybe it'll help you"

Renee nodded, considering that. Then she rested her head in Jack's chest as he held her. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. They both relaxed and fell asleep right there.

**September 29****st**** 2018 – Saturday**

**4.30 AM**

Jack woke up with Renee still sleeping in his arms. They were both still on the couch, fully dressed. He couldn't help himself and ran his fingers through her gorgeous auburn hair like he had done many times before. But he suddenly felt he was making a huge mistake. He had to draw the line at friendship, and he couldn't cross that line. He wanted her in his life. But she had left him. He couldn't afford to get his heart broken like that again. His thoughts were interrupted by the fact that Renee cried "no" in her sleep. He promptly tried to wake her up.

She jerked awake and straightened fast in a sitting position. She was shocked for a moment to see Jack there. In her nightmare, Pavel shot Jack in front of her eyes and then killed Jack's baby girl. Back in reality, Renee looked at Jack, who was staring sweetly back at her. She felt terrified. What was she doing? Did she want to hurt him again? Didn't she want to be a good person and do the right thing? She got up from the couch quickly and, before Jack could say anything, she practically burped, "I'm fine". She practically ran toward the bathroom.

Jack watched her with strong contrived emotions. He was so torn between his desire to be with her and all the reasons he had to remain just good friends.

After she came back to the living room, Renee's phone rang. She promptly took the call with concern. "Yes?" She paused to hear what the other person had to say. Instantly, all color seemed to be drained from her face. "What? But is Secretary Kanin all right?" When she heard the answer, she sighed with immense relief. "And has someone claimed responsibility?" As she heard what the other person was saying, she frowned and asked skeptically, "Are they sure of that?" she paused to hear the answer. Then she said, "Yes, I'll tell the President. I'll be there as soon as I can. I want a full report of this incident ready when I get there. Thanks"

Jack was increasingly anxious. What he could hear didn't sound good. "What happened?"

"There was an incident at the Hague. The plane that was supposed to bring Secretary Kanin back exploded" Then she rushed to add the good news before Jack could get too worried, "But he wasn't there. It happened 10 minutes before the passenger boarded"

"Any casualty?" Jack asked with concern.

"Two members of the crew. And five were injured", Renee replied as fast as she could possibly talk.

"Who did it?" Jack asked angrily.

"Apparently, nobody… it seems a mechanic failure caused the gas thank to explode. But we don't know yet", she explained. Then, she practically ran upstairs to change into a navy pant suit because her skirt suit was now too messy to use it for work. Once she was ready, she told Jack in Chief-of-staff mode, "We have to go to the White House".

**To be continued…**

**(Please, tell me what you think… I love reviews and constructive criticism) **


	7. Frienship caught on fire

**AN:**Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. You are all so incredibly nice with me! I apologize for taking so long to update. To be honest, it's difficult to write about situations you have never been in. Anyway, I think this chapter is going to make a lot of people very-very happy. And I made it extra-long to make up for the delay. So… That's all I'll say for now. Just read and enjoy!

**SERIES:** Everything went downhill from there

**PART****THREE:** "THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL"

**Previously:** Ethan and Allison get secretly engaged. But the press learns that they have a relationship. They plan to get married after he resigns as Secretary of State, something he can't do at the moment because he's dealing with the trial of Suvarov and Novakovich taking place at The Hague.

Jack takes the job as National Security Advisor. Some people criticize him because of the way he did things back in his CTU days. Renee makes a rookie mistake while defending Jack and the President from a vicious reporter. After talking to Angie, Renee realizes she has to go to the Red Mass for the sake of the administration's image. She invites Jack over her house for a friendly dinner. She breaks down in tears as she confesses that she feels horrible about her actions in the past. Jack comforts her and they fall sleep together in the couch.

Around 4.30 AM, they learn that Ethan Kanin's plane exploded, although he wasn't on it. It seems like a mechanical accident. They head to the White House wondering what really happened to that plane.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**CHAPTER 7: **

**FRIENDSHIP CAUGHT ON FIRE**

'_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.'- Bruce Lee _

**September 29st 2018 – Saturday**

**Washington DC. – White House- Oval Office**

**5.52 AM **

A lot of people wrongly believed Allison Taylor was made of steel. After losing her son, she made a huge effort to go on with her work and to never show anybody how devastated she truly felt. When her daughter committed a crime, Allison didn't protect her from going to jail. When her ex-husband went on national TV insulting her during their divorce, she tried to understand him. She was a very strong woman, devoted to her work, her duty. That was the only part of herself she allowed most people to see. Some people called her _'__the__new__iron__lady__'_. Nobody knew how many emotions and pain she carried deep inside her heart.

When they told her the plane Ethan was about to take to come back home had exploded, she felt her entire world collapsing for a moment. But soon they told her that, fortunately, he wasn't even on board when it happened. He was safe, without a scratch. Nevertheless, the incident brought a lot of very disturbing thoughts into her head. What if he had been on that plane? Had someone tried to kill him because she loved him? Would they try again? What if she lost him? She couldn't bear the mere idea of losing him, like she had lost everyone else. Allison turned around to face the window of her office and looked down to hide the fact that her eyes were getting teary as she supported herself against the side table behind her desk trying to get her hands to stop trembling. Then she asked with the firmest voice she was capable of at that moment, "Do we know how it happened?"

Nathaniel O'Malley, head of the US secret service, stepped up to answer that question promptly. "At this moment, Madam President, it seems to be that it was an accident during the testing of the engines, due to a mechanical failure that caused one of the fuel tanks to explode".

"When will we know for sure?" Allison demanded anxiously, now facing the team gathered in the oval office.

"A forensic analysis should arrive soon, ma'am. The Diplomatic Security Service is leading the investigation, along with the FBI attaché. They have full cooperation of the local police", Renee explained very quickly.

To make the President feel better, Nathan hurried to add, "In the meantime, we are taking all the necessary precautions. His secret service detail has taken Secretary Kanin to a secured location in Amsterdam".

"When can I talk to him?" Allison asked firmly, trying to hide her desperation. She needed to hear Ethan's voice. But Secret Service feared his phone could be compromised and a terrorist could use the call to track him down.

"They'll get a secure line for him in Amsterdam as soon as possible", Nathan promised.

**7.30 AM – Chief Of Staff's office**

Renee had finished reading all morning briefings. Now she was sitting behind her desk, worriedly revisiting a few death threats Ethan Kanin had received over the past week. Most of them were made by right-wing Christian activists living in the United States. But none of them seemed serious. Moreover, those people didn't even have resources to make a plane in Netherlands blow off. Then she read again the CIA report. They hadn't intercepted anything that could give any indication of any imminent plan to assassinate Secretary Kanin, or the President.

Renee's head was aching badly, and so was her abdomen. She took two pills of ibuprofen and swallowed them together with a large sip of her strong black coffee. Then her phone buzzed and Dolores told her Jack was there to see her. "Send him in", she ordered her assistant. As soon as Jack walked into her office with a folder in her hands, she practically burped her question, "Jack, any news from the Hague?"

"It was an accident" Jack announced as he handed her the forensics and mechanical reports. She took them and began reading them, a bit skeptical. "They are running a second round of tests… but it seems clear this wasn't intentional". Then he noticed a bunch of papers over Renee's desk. Each one of them was individually placed in a plastic bag. They were obviously death threats. "Are all of those threats against Mr. Kanin?"

"No, these ones are for the President" Renee replied as she gestured towards a pile of about six letters.

Jack read what some of the letters said, '_I__'__ll__make__that__bitch__of__Taylor__pay_', '_Allison__Taylor__must__pay__deadly__for__her__crimes_', '_it__'__s__time__for__Allison__Taylor__to__pay__'_. Jack's features darkened as he asked, "they arrived this week?"

"Yesterday" Renee clarified with a somber tone. "I'm checking them out because they are very non-specific… they could mean the President will pay with the blood of the man she loves", as she said it, a chill ran through her spine. Those people were truly mad. She picked one up as an example of what she was talking about, and showed it to Jack. "Like this one says '_I__will__send__Taylor__to__hell_'… but what if they meant an emotional hell?"

"What does secret service say about this?" Jack asked her. Those kinds of threats were made all the time and turned out to be false. Besides, investigating them was definitely not in Renee's job description.

"Agent O'Malley is sure these crackpots won't actually hurt anybody. They are trying to ID them though" Renee was only making sure the investigation was being properly handled. She could juggle between that and her duties as chief of staff. Then she added with a dismissive tone, "Anyway, I was just giving their investigation a look…"

"Okay", Jack told her standing up to leave. He had work to do, although he wished they had time to talk about what had happened the night before. Renee had seemed extremely distressed and then they both had fallen asleep together in her couch. Had that meant anything? But since they were both pretty busy, he could only tell her "I'll be in my office if you need me… for anything"

"Okay", she replied him with a small smile. Then she had to quickly go back to her work.

**8.37 PM – Office of the National Security Advisor **

Renee made her way through the hallway to Jack's office, which had the door open. As she got closer, she was startled by the sound of a girly giggle. That stopped her right on her tracks. Then she discretely peeked inside the office without being noticed. Nora McNally was there looking at a small picture of little Teri that Jack carried around on his wallet. They were standing by his desk and, as always, Nora had her light brownish long hair perfectly combed in a French twist and looked beautiful wearing a purple skirt suit.

"No way! You don't look like a grandpa", Nora told Jack with flirty smile as she playfully hit his chest.

Jack chuckled, feeling flattered. He could tell Nora was only flirting with him. She was actually attractive and had beautiful emerald-colored eyes. However, the idea of getting involved with her was not appealing at all to him. He was truly not interested in her. But a nice chat had never hurt anybody. So, he replied acting cool "oh, I know I don't". Nora giggled again. Then Jack noticed Renee standing by the doorway. A bit shocked, he whispered "Hey"

"Hey", Renee replied feeling a bit awkward. But then she tried to act natural and totally unfazed. "I was leaving and dropped by to… uh, to ask you how you felt working here so far…"

Nora looked back and forth between Jack and Renee with curiosity. Then, she softly brushed Jack's arm with her hand as she told him, "Well, I should go home now. I'll see you on Monday".

"See you" Jack responded with a small flattered smile. But then he looked at Renee feeling truly guilty and confused. He had no idea what he should say or do. Renee had left him. They hadn't been together in four months. However, he felt he had done something bad. He mumbled uncomfortably, "She was just being nice".

Renee forced herself to act like she couldn't care less. She was so not entitled to feel jealous. Besides, Nora had never stab him or slept with a Russian pig. That alone made the blonde woman better for him. And she wished the best for him. "It's okay" she told him with a shrug, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Actually, I… I only wanted to thank you for last night… it means a lot to me that we can be friends"

Jack was slightly dumbfounded for a moment. He was having such a hard time accepting that they were good friends, nothing more. He nodded and told her, "It means a lot to me too. You don't have to thank me".

"I brought you a… welcome-to-the-white-house gift", she revealed shyly as she handed him a present.

"Oh, you… you didn't have to…" Jack told her as he opened the gift. He nearly gasped in amazement when he saw it. It was a beautiful crystal double picture frame, which looked ridiculously expensive. It held two 8x10 inches photos. One was a snapshot of himself smiling as he wiped chocolate out of little Teri's tiny nose. It had likely been taken around April, in Magnolia Bakery. Renee had taken it before he could notice. The second snapshot was from the day they went on the Circle Line cruise. Teri was sat on his lap, grinning excitedly as she pointed at something on one side as Jack kissing the little girl on the head. Renee had also taken that one without him knowing. Those photos were lovely and it reminded him of two very nice moments in his life. He was truly moved by the gesture.

"I… I hadn't seen these pictures". It was the first thing he could babble dumbly, staring at Renee in disbelief.

"I always liked how you two look together", Renee admitted, with a bittersweet smile. Jack and his granddaughter were something truly adorable to watch. But all the sentimentalism was making her all of a sudden uncomfortable. So she quickly tried to brush it off, "Anyway, I figured you'd want them for your office".

"Thank you" he whispered and, without being able to help himself, he held her hands between his tightly.

To avoid his touch, she purposely picked up the frame and moved around the office, as if she were trying to find the perfect spot for it. Meanwhile, she asked trying to sound nonchalant, "Will she and Kim come on Monday?" She meant for the small signing ceremony in the Oval Office to make Jack's appointment as National Security Advisor official. Jack nodded. So, she offered kindly, "Good, if they come earlier, I'll give them a little tour".

"Thanks… I'm sure they'll appreciate it" Jack replied, trying to hide his disappointment. It was difficult. It was very difficult being just her friend. But he would simply have to get used to being her friend, and nothing more. It was what she wanted. It was she needed from him. Also he, unquestionably, didn't want to get his heart broken by her again. He didn't want either one of them to get hurt. So, friendship was definitely for the best.

**2.30 AM – White House residence – Presidential bedroom**

Ethan had told Allison he would arrive to Washington DC. by dawn. But he surprised her by returning home, safely, in the middle of the night. The two agents guarding the President's bedroom greeted him and allowed him in. He approached the presidential bed while undressing himself. He turned on his night light, folded his clothes and put them over a chair quietly. Then, he turned the light back off and sneaked into the bed, next to Allison, who was still asleep. He held her from behind and kissed her neck, then her shoulders and arms. He kept kissing the back of her head and her back until she gave a little moan in pleasure. Then she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

She smiled and held him tight, extremely happy to finally see him. "Ethan, thank God"

"Were you expecting your other fiancé?" he asked teasingly.

"No, he's in Switzerland", she teased right back and kissed him again. Then Ethan kissed her neck and undressed her gently. For the first time in several days, Allison could truly relax, being in the arms of the man she loved again.

After they made love, he held Allison close to him and whispered to her, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Allison admitted. He had only left for a few days, but she had missed him so badly. Then she made a painful confession with her voice nearly breaking, "and I was so scared… I could have lost you".

He held her more tightly as he reassured her, "I'm still here".

Allison kept a hand on his cheek. He was definitely there. But, still, she stated very seriously, "I need you to be safe. Someone might try to hurt you, or worse, just because you are close to me"

"Darling, what happened to the plane was an accident", Ethan reminded her gently to try making her feel more at ease, even though he knew that had nothing to do with Allison's point.

"Yeah… _this__time_ it was an accident…" Allison pointed out to Ethan. Somebody could easily try to hurt him on purpose some other day. They both knew that very well. Her son Roger had been murdered because of her job. As her features darkened, she added, "But there are so many lunatics out there… and I'm making you a target. And because you're still not my husband, the Secret Service can't give you as much protection"

"Please, don't worry about me…" Ethan practically begged her as he stroked her hair. The last thing he wanted was to burden her with even more concerns.

"I _do_ worry… a great deal" Allison argued stubbornly with a firm tone. How could she not worry about him? "But at least when we get married you'll get more protection and you'll get to live here…" She caressed the arms she had around her as she confessed "honestly… I can't wait much longer for that"

Ethan suspected what she was actually trying to say and was pleasantly surprised, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. "Are you…? Are you saying you finally decided on a date for our wedding?"

"Yeah…" She replied. Instantly, Ethan began kissing her full of excitement. After they pulled away to catch their breaths, Allison recalled out loud when they met, "Ethan, when I was working on my father's first race for the senate, he introduced me to one of his biggest contributors, a very smart man who at the time served on the staff of the National Security Council… That happened at a fundraiser held on October 19th 1998…" She had actually looked the exact date up in some old papers and photos to be sure. Finally, she concluded, "so, we could get married on October 19th, exactly 20 years after we first met. What do you think?"

He grinned, absolutely pleased with that plan. Then he kissed her on the lips and said what he normally said when he was excited about one of Allison's thoughts, "Madam President, I think that's an inspired idea. I'm with you"

**September 30st 2018 – Sunday**

**Washington DC. – White House **

**1.20 PM **

The West Wing was nearly empty. It was Sunday… God's day. And Renee had gone to the Red Mass. She could hardly believe it. Renee Walker had been inside a church for the first time in ten years. Everything had gone well. She had met the members of the Supreme Court and appeared next to the president in a couple of pictures. More importantly, she had prayed. She had prayed with all her soul for forgiveness. She hadn't dared taking the communion though. She still had a lot to do in order to earn that. But progress was progress.

Now she needed to work. She needed to be in her office and work the rest of the day away. As soon as she entered her office she was shocked by what she saw over her desk. There was a beautiful crystal vase with two dozens of American beauty roses. Twelve red roses and twelve white ones. They were stunning. Besides, to give the bouquet a 'patriotic' touch, there was a big blue satin bow around the vase. She guessed a secret service agent had checked it and put it over the desk after making sure it was a legitimate gift. But who had sent it? As she approached the flowers, the strong sweet smell of them stuck to all her senses. She took the little card curiously. It wasn't signed. But after reading it, she realized only one person could have sent that gift to her. It said simply, '_just__as__you__are_'.

'_I__'__ve__seen__all__your__colors__and__shades__… __and__I,__for__one,__think__you__are__wonderful__… __just__as__you__are_', Jack had told her that after she confessed how bad she felt about going to church. Now he had sent her those beautiful flowers, knowing that after the Red Mass she would go straight to her office and need something comforting. How the hell did he do it? How did he know her so well? A timid knock on the door startled. She felt somewhat surprised to see Jack was right there. With a half-smile, she told him "hey, I was about to call you and thank you".

"It's okay. I had to drop by anyway", he lied. Actually, he was just worried about her. _'__I__'__m__scared__that__as__soon__as__I__step__into__a__church__… __I__'__m__gonna__burst__into__flames__or__something__'__,_he recalled her saying that nonsense. Then, he told her with a careless shrug, "I mean, I had to gloat about the fact that I was right… you didn't burst into flames".

But Renee could read right through him. He was worried about her. She was indeed much moved. She threw her arms around him in an impulse and hugged him tight as she told him "Thank you, Jack". Then she stepped away from him, trying to act carefree, and she picked up the vase to move it over the coffee table, "They are beautiful… so, how did you know I'd come here? It's Sunday. I don't work unless there's an emergency".

It took a bit for him to respond. He had just noticed she was wearing an above-the-knee dress. She was wearing a dark salmon Calvin Klein suit, which consisted in a tweed jacket over a sheath dress. He couldn't help to stare at her legs. As her friend, Jack knew he was not supposed to do that. What was wrong with him? She wanted a friend, nothing more. Trying to seem unfazed, he pointed out, "You're troubled. Where else would you be if not at work?"

"Practicing shooting" Renee replied smoothly. She still needed to use her Glock 19 every now and then, just for fun, to release stress. And fortunately there was a gun cub an hour drive away from her house. "I'm a member of the Berwyn Rod and Gun Club"

Jack was not surprised to hear that. He was actually familiar with that place. During his year of doing desk-work for Heller, he had visited that club frequently. He suggested with a shrug, "We could go, after we have some lunch"

"Okay. But wait here for a moment, please…" she asked. Then she took a navy pant suit from a closet and went inside the bathroom to get her clothes changed. She couldn't wear a dress for shooting practice. Not to mention she was still in a '_code__red_' situation, which meant she had to take more ibuprofen and change her female towel.

"Of course" Jack muttered softly, almost to himself. It was only natural that Renee kept extra clothes in her office, like he used to do. For people like them, being constantly prepared for any unexpected eventuality was as natural as breathing. It never ceased to shock him how much they had in common.

**October 1st 2018 – Monday**

**Washington DC. – White House **

**10.20 AM **

Kimberly Bauer and little Teri entered the White House and went through many security check points. A secret service agent had taken notice of the arrival and had notified Renee. When they got to the west wing's lobby, the older woman was already there. "Ms. Walker, nice to see you again", Kim greeted politely, but coldly. Renee had broken her dad's heart and was responsible for the shooting. Normally, Kim would hate such a woman. However, Renee had also saved their lives and was 'a good friend' according to Jack. So the young woman tried to be nice.

Teri Calloway was fortunately too little to understand about broken hearts, stabs and gunshots. All she knew and remembered was that Renee was a nice friend of Grandpa Jack who used to get her presents, ice creams or cupcakes. As soon as she saw Renee, the little girl squealed excitedly, "_d_enee!" and ran to hug the woman.

Renee's heart melted as she hugged the little kid back. "Hi, princess", she gave the kid a little kiss in the forehead. Then she noticed Kim's little pregnancy bump and felt a sharp pain in her own stomach. But she tried to sound normal as she shook hands with Jack's daughter. "Kim, nice to see you too… you look great. Congratulations".

"Thank you", Kim replied with a sincere appreciative smile while instinctively rubbing her 5-month pregnant belly.

"That's my little brother" Teri informed with her little finger pointing at the lump. "His name is Goldfish"

"That's not true, Teri", Kim quickly corrected the kid, with a clear '_we__already__discussed__that_' tone.

"It is!" Teri protested loudly. She had seen the baby on a TV screen. To her, it looked like a fish swimming inside her mommy's belly. So, she informed Renee, "He looks like a fish and swims". Then she added, "It's all he does".

Renee was amused by the child's assessment of the ultrasound. Then, she acknowledged, trying to at least look excited, "So, it's a boy. Jack's gonna be so thrilled".

Kim simply smiled blissfully and nodded in agreement. Then she commented with excitement, "Steve already got a tiny t-shirt with the logo of the Lakers on it". They would have been more than happy to have another daughter, but she and Steve were delighted to be expecting their first son.

Then Teri complained, "Mommy, Grandpa is not here!"

"He'll be here soon, sweetheart", Kim promised the little kid.

Renee finished completing clearing Teri and Kim with security. Then she gave Kim a visitor's credential and put another one around Teri's neck as she explained, "Grandpa Jack will meet us really soon. Meanwhile, we can play in the Children's Garden… How does that sound?"

Teri simply took the hand Renee was offering. She was now curious to see to see how that was like. Then she reported to Renee, a bit sadly, "Grandpa Jack is not home anymore"

"Oh, I know, Princess", Renee told her sympathetically.

Then Kim told the kid, "Sweetie, remember how I told you that Grandpa has to work here to help people? And that it's a very important job?" After Teri nodded, Kim added, "He keeps people safe".

"He's superman!" the child exclaimed, then feeling more excited, making the two adult women chuckle.

As she led the way, Renee noticed the kid was wearing a red cape, clearly part of a superhero costume, on top of a corduroy jumper in navy-blue with red flowers over a matching turtleneck t-shirt. She struggled to keep a straight face as she commented, "That explains why you are super-grandkid".

Kim quickly tried to apologize for the fact that Teri was wearing part of a costume, "My dad gave him those DVDs of The league of Justice and she became obsessed with superheroes… She threw one hell a tantrum because she wanted to wear the whole costume. So I had to let her wear the cape to calm her down"

Renee simply commented with a casual tone, "Well, this is DC, there's a lot of compromising here". Then, she gave Teri an accomplice smile and added "besides, superheroes need their cape to fly, right?" Immediately after saying that, she lifted up the little girl really high and spun around fast a few times.

Teri laughed hysterically and shouted exited, "I'm flying!"

"Yes, you are!" Renee chuckled and gave the little kid a shoulder ride towards The Children's Garden. Once they got there, she explained to Kim, "the Children's Garden was a gift from President and Mrs. Johnson to the White House", then she pointed at the footprints and handprints embedded in the garden's paved pathway. "Those are the hands of the Presidents' children and grandchildren".

Kim then began reading with curiosity the signatures under the prints to see who each one belonged to. But Teri's attention went immediately the pond with Goldfishes swimming in it. She exclaimed to Kim with excitement, "Look, mommy… look… fishes!" Then Renee put her back on the floor and the kid approached to look at the pond.

"I see… they're so pretty", Kim told her, smiling at her child.

Little Teri then ran a little bit around the garden. Then she ran back towards Renee and lifted her arms as she asked with a sweet smile, "I wanna fly again. Please, _D_enee".

"All right, princess… there we go" Renee announced while picking the child up and spinning her around. Then, to make it more fun for the kid, Renee acted a couple of times like she was about to clumsily drop her inside the pond. She sold the act by saying overdramatically, "Oh. No! She's gonna fall".

"No! No!" Teri protested while giggling fiercely. She knew it was just a game. She was actually having a lot of fun.

When Jack arrived from his meeting, he saw little Teri laughing with her entire soul as Renee tickled her and chased her. Then Renee caught the little girl and spun her around. For a moment, Jack could do nothing but stare with so many contrived and overwhelming emotions. He had fallen in love with Renee's surprising motherly side the first time he ever saw her playing with his grandchild. But now that he knew about the baby she had lost, seeing her being so nice with Teri felt like a dagger right in his heart. At the same time, it made him love Renee even more. But he didn't want to love her. They were both much better off as friends.

Teri suddenly noticed her grandpa, practically jumped from Renee's arms to the floor and ran to her grandpa's arms at full speed, "Grandpa!"

Jack picked the kid up in a heartbeat, "Hi, sweetheart… I missed you".

Renee quietly observed, while keeping a prudent distance, how Jack greeted his granddaughter and then Kim. At that moment, a lot of mixed and confusing feelings invaded her soul. She was so happy for him. But it made her sad to think she couldn't give him that kind of happiness, to think about her lost. She also felt guilty because she had almost ruined Jack's bliss with her poisoned and broken self. But, at the same time, she was glad she had done the right thing and taken herself out of his way so he could enjoy the happiness he deserved.

**12.25 AM – White House cafeteria. A.K.A 'the mess'**

Renee, Jack, Kim and little Teri were finishing having lunch at the cafeteria located at the ground floor of the West Wing, commonly referred to as 'The Mess'. The adults were eating the day's special, grilled shrimp with roasted vegetables and rice. But Renee figured that any little child would hate that meal, so she had asked one of the chefs to prepare some macaroni and cheese just for Teri. After a while, Kim got up and explained, "I'm sorry… I need to go to the bathroom… again". She rubbed her baby bump to indicate the reason why she had to use the bathroom so often. Then she told Teri, "I'll be back in a sec, baby doll"

When Teri got cheese all over her little face, Renee's instincts kicked in fast. She lovingly wiped the cheese from the child's face, "Oh, that's yummy, right?". She also noticed Jack had not touched the rice. But she understood it perfectly and said nothing.

Jack's cell phone began ringing. He looked at the name that popped up in the ID number screen and hesitated a little, but he had to take that call. "Hey" He greeted the other person, feeling uncomfortable. It was a bad timing for her to call. He listened to her anyway and replied politely, "Fine. And you?" After the woman told her a little bit about her weekend, he replied, "Oh, good". Then he got the obvious question, "Yeah, I'll be there in two days". His nervousness kept increasing. He looked at Renee and felt so stupid. He had tried to get over Renee by turning to somebody else for comfort, a woman who had been really nice to him in the past but whom he definitely didn't love. Feeling extremely guilty, he whispered, "I know. Listen, I've got to go. But I'll see you when I get there… Bye"

Kim was back at the table just in time to hear that last part of her dad's conversation, and could guess what was it about. She asked him with curiosity, "That was Kate, right? What are you two gonna do now that you live here?"

Renee and Jack exchanged an extremely awkward look. She confirmed what she had suspected. He was seeing Kate. She knew it. He knew that she knew. It was just very uncomfortable. But she had to at least try to be a good sport about it. She stood up, announcing like nothing happened, "Well, I'm just gonna get the girls their souvenirs and check the President's schedule… I'll be back soon".

When Renee left, Jack shot an angry glare at his daughter and protested, "Why did you ask me about Kate?".

"I'm sorry, daddy. I was just asking", she said defensively. Was it such a huge crime to be interested in her dad's life? She didn't mean to intrude or judge. She was just wondering what he had decided about Kate.

"But you had to ask _now_?" Jack asked Kim with a lot of suspicion and a clear implied accusation.

"What's the big…?" Kim began to ask. Suddenly, it hit her. She instinctively looked in the direction Renee had left and then back at Jack. She told him, sincerely confused, "Dad, she broke up with you… I thought she wouldn't care about Kate. I'm sorry… you said you and Renee were just friends now."

"Renee is just my friend", Jack confirmed quickly. So, in theory, he was allowed to go out with whoever he wanted. There shouldn't be a problem. Except, his past feelings for Kate were absolutely gone and he couldn't get over his very strong feelings for Renee. Because of that, nothing important had happened with Kate apart from a few dinners, movies and kisses in the past two months. He had promised her nothing. And when he had to decide between California and DC, Kate wasn't even a factor in consideration.

Later, Renee came back with the presents normally given to visitors… a Souvenir White House Mess menu, official napkins, sugar packets, and candies. Everything had the presidential seal. She gave them to Kim, who thanked her sincerely. And then she naturally introduced the man standing on her left, "This Noah Wyatt, the White House official photographer. He can take pictures of the three of you here before we all head to the Oval Office"

Kim was truly impressed, "That's a great idea, thank you".

Renee shyly stayed behind Noah as he took a couple of pictures of the Bauer family. She tried not to think about Jack dating Kate at all. It was too damn painful to accept that reality. She had to try to feel happy for Jack. Kate was very normal, pretty and had two kids. More importantly, Kate was not a lunatic who had stabbed him. So Renee had to accept defeat, be a good friend and get over her feelings for him, for his sake.

**October 19st 2018 **

**6.20 PM – Presidential Bedroom **

Allison looked at herself in the full-length mirror next to her closet. Her make-up had been done perfectly by the White House stylist. And she was happy with the dress she had chosen. It was a classic floor-length silver gown. It had flowers subtly embroidered and it came with a three-fourth-sleeved netted bolero jacket. Truth be told, she looked more like the mother of the bride or the groom than a typical bride. But she had insisted she wanted to look age-appropriate. After all, she was 54 years old, about to be 55 in a week. She turned around, pleasantly surprised when an agent informed her than Renee Walker was there to see her, "Okay, thank you, send her in".

Renee walked timidly into the Presidential bedroom with two small packages. She stopped to look at Allison and smiled with amazement, "Madam President, you look gorgeous… I think that dress was a perfect choice".

"Thank you", Allison told her, knowing Renee truly meant the compliment. Then she acknowledged honestly, "You look very beautiful…" The younger woman's dress was sexy yet tasteful.

"Thank you, Ma'am… ", Renee replied with a warm smile. Then she handed Allison two small packages, "I would like to give you this before your wedding".

Very intrigued, Allison opened the smaller present first. She nearly dropped it in shock. Those were silver earrings with genuine oval-shaped blue sapphires and a matching silver necklace with a solitary oval-shaped sapphire hanging from the chain. She was speechless for a moment until she could mutter, amazed "Oh, my God… this is beautiful… but, Renee… it's too much"

Renee shook her head and replied instantly, "not nearly enough after what you have done for me, Madam". But before getting too choked up to even talk, she explained, "I thought that, if you wanted, you could wear that jewelry for the wedding… and it can be your something blue".

It was tradition to get married wearing a blue item because, in ancient Rome, brides always wore blue to symbolize love, modesty, and fidelity. "Thank you" Allison said, nodding in agreement. Then, as Renee helped her trying them on, she commented happily "and they're new" Then she added, "I'm supposed to wear something new to represent optimism and hope… something old to represent tradition…"

"And something borrowed from a happily married woman, to get good fortune", Renee finished the explanation for the President, feeling a bit anxious. Then she awkwardly handed Allison the other box. "This belonged to my mother, who married a wonderful man and was very happy for many years… and it's very old too".

Allison opened the package and was totally blown away by how beautiful the item Renee was lending her was. It was a very elegant, yet simple, wedding tiara. It was 3/4" tall, plated in Sterling Silver, with a crystal bead work to make it truly shine and a ring for pinning on each end. "Oh my God", she exclaimed with real enchantment.

Noticing Allison really liked it, Renee helped her to put it hoping it would give the President good luck. But she couldn't help to tear up a little.

Allison noticed the younger woman was, strangely, about to cry. She had never seen Renee showing as many emotions. But she instantly understood, and a painful realization hit her. The President had heard about Jimmy when the topic came up inevitably during the last 9-11 anniversary. Looking at the younger woman sadly, she told her, "oh, Renee… I can't take it… you were supposed to wear this"

"I wasn't able to. But, if I had, I would have been as happy as my mom once was", Renee told her, making an effort not to get too chocked up.

Allison was so profoundly moved by the gesture that she couldn't even speak. She simply hugged the other woman really tight until she mustered the strength to tell her, "I once said that Presidents don't make new friends… But you proved to be a remarkable exception". Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked much more like a bride now. And Renee deserved a second chance to love and start over too. She turned around, took both of her friend's hands and assured her with confidence, "You'll get to wear it. I'll give it back to you on your wedding day".

'_Yeah,__I__have__big__plans__to__get__married__on__the__25__th__of__Never-Gonna-Happen__'__,_ Renee thought to herself, sarcastically. She could as well let the President keep the tiara for good, except tradition said the bride needed to 'borrow' something. However, out of respect, she simply said, "I'd love that, Madam President".

But Allison noticed her Renee's cynicism. So she told her, with a hell-lot of self-reliance, "I bet 50 bucks you'll be married to a wonderful man by the next Presidential elections".

Since the President meant well, was being so nice and was The President of the United States, Renee decided to humor her. Both women shook hands, making the bet official.

**7.00 PM – Jacqueline Kennedy Garden **

The Jacqueline Kennedy Garden was beautifully decorated for the wedding ceremony. They had put a red carpet to form an aisle leading to a white archway. There were about one hundredth guests, mostly Allison and Ethan's friends and closest advisors. Plus, Ethan's two nieces with their husbands and kids were there. As the wedding march was heard, every guest stood and turned to look at the President, who began slowly walking down the aisle holding a small bouquet of red roses. Nobody would have believed it, but she felt very nervous. A lot of fears came rushing to her head. Her first marriage had ended so badly. Henry had walked away from her in her hour of need, forgetting even that they were once friends. Why was she getting married again? Was she doing the right thing? Don't they say only fools rush in? Despite her fears, she kept her eyes in Ethan's and continued walking towards him. As soon as he held her hand, she realized that being with him was worth any mistake she could be making.

The Methodist minister began the ceremony and spoke briefly about the nature of marriage, the importance of companionship, love, understanding and lifelong fidelity. Then it was time for the bride and the groom to say their vows. Allison said hers first, with her eyes surprisingly wet by tears, "Ethan, someone once said… when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible". It was a line from '_When__Harry__Met__Sally_'. Ethan knew that because they had watched that movie together at least twice. After they exchanged a warm smile, he nodded in recognition and agreement, so Allison continued, "I met you twenty years ago. We soon became friends and confidents… you have always meant so much to me. But it was recently that I actually fell in love with you head over heels. You became the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Frankly, I was scared of feeling that way. I still am… But in the middle of all darkness, fear and doubt I can see one truth clearly… I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want the rest of my life to start tonight. I can't wait another minute"

At first, Ethan was too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. But then, he swallowed hard, held Allison's hands and began saying his vows, "Allison, they say love is like a friendship caught on fire. It starts with a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. Until that love grows, becoming as coals... deep-burning and unquenchable. My love for you is like that. You and I have been partners and friends since the day we met. We were always meant to be a team and overcome together all darkness, fear and doubt. I know it can be scary… but I want you to be my wife as well as my friend and my love. I want to be fully yours, in failure and in triumph, for the rest of our lives… starting right now". Immediately, without even waiting for the minister to give him permission, he pulled her closer to him for a very ardent kiss and she reciprocated adding even more heat.

As they kissed, the room erupted in cheers, applauses and surprised squeals. Nobody had ever seen that side of President Taylor. When the couple broke the kiss, the minister formally told them, "Now, Allison, you'll place this ring in Ethan's finger as a symbol of your love and your promise to him". After somebody handed her the wedding band and she gladly put it in Ethan's finger, the minister told the groom, "Now, Ethan, you'll place this ring in Allison's finger as a symbol of your love and your promise to her". Ethan did so. After that, the minister finally announced solemnly, "Now I pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride… Again"

Ethan grinned and kissed Allison one more time without missing a beat.

**8.00 PM – East Room **

The reception was being held in the East Room. Jack couldn't feel more out of place. He was only there because it was a very important day for Allison. But being in a room full of politicians socializing was not truly his favorite thing in the universe. Jack just remained on the sidelines, doing nothing but stare at Renee, who looked breathtaking. She was wearing a black strapless, knee-length dress with white flowers embroidered on the chest and waist. Her hair looked perfect just loose. The way her auburn locks were barely brushing her naked shoulders drove him insane. She was chatting politely with other guests, acting nice and diplomatic. But he noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. Then, she looked in his direction and her ceil-colored eyes met his briefly, until she was drawn back to the conversation.

She was making an effort to mask what she was feeling and simply socialize with the other guests. But whenever Renee dared to look in his direction, Jack was staring back at her. His gorgeous eyes turned her mind into a chaos of emotions, and she was fighting hard to ignore them all. It was a lost battle. Being his friend and feeling happy for him was getting extremely difficult. She couldn't stand to think that he had found somebody else, somebody better. She was supposed to want what was best for him. But, apparently, she didn't. She wanted to be with him.

Suddenly, the strident sound of the song 'Hail to the Chief' was heard. The doors were opened and the President of the United States entered the room with her husband, Ethan Kanin. The guests spontaneously formed a circle around the room and welcomed them with a warm applause. The bride and the groom walked right to the middle of it. And then Ethan took the microphone to make a special announcement, "First of all, my wife Allison and I wanted to thank all of you for being with us tonight… This is a very special moment and we are glad we can share it with each of you… Now it's time for our first dance as husband and wife…. And I have a small surprise for Allison" And she indeed looked at him surprised and very intrigued. So he explained, "I spent a lot of time thinking about this moment… wondering what song would be perfect for this occasion… and then I remembered Roger's last birthday celebration…" He looked at Allison, who was now holding her breath. Ethan squeezed her hand in support and added, "See? He had this karaoke machine and insisted that everybody had to sing…"

Then Allison relaxed, and even chuckled softly, as she nodded remembering that. It had actually been fun. She spoke up to stress seriously, "And he truly meant _everybody_…"

Ethan chuckled too, and then went to the point, "when it was my turn I sang this very old and sappy song about a man who loves a woman just as she is… after that, I told Allison 'if we were together, this'd be our song', she laughed thinking I was just kidding around…" Then he looked directly into her eyes as he told her solemnly, "I wasn't… Allison, now we are together and _this__is_ our song"

Ethan nodded at the DJ, giving the cue, and 'Just the way you are', by Billy Joel, began playing. Allison was absolutely amazed. He then extended his hand as an invitation to dance. Their hands connected and they began the rotary steps from one end of the dance floor to the other, flawlessly. Allison commented, marveled, "I can't believe you actually chose this song".

'_Don't go changing to try and please me, you never let me down before,  
Don't imagine you're too familiar and I don't see you anymore'.  
_

"And I can't believe you didn't take the hint back then", Ethan responded smoothly, as they continued the dance, swiftly whirling around from one corner to the other as if floating across the floor.

'_I would not leave you in times of trouble… we never could have come this far.  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are.'_

Then Allison dropped her hand from Ethan's and pushed herself further into his arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you… for telling a story about how funny Roger was". Actually, not a day went by without her thinking about her son. But Ethan understood and encouraged her to remember Roger without making it too painful or sad, to remember him even with a smile, if possible.

'_Don't go trying, some new fashion, don't change the color of your hair.  
You always have my unspoken passion, although I might not seem to care'._

Renee was looking at the couple, thinking how good they looked together. Then, unexpectedly, she heard a very familiar soft, velvety, voice. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked, while extending his hand. First, she looked at him with a bit of surprise. So he awkwardly justified using such a cliché, "that's what people say in these situations…"

"Yes, it is", she agreed with a sweet half-smile as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Jack's strong hand held hers and his other hand rested on her waist as they twirled around the dance floor.

'_I don't want clever, conversation… I never want to work that hard,  
I just want someone, that I can talk to… I want you just the way you are'.  
I need to know that you will always be the same old someone that I knew,  
What will it take till you believe in me the way that I believe in you?'_

'_I said I love you, and that's forever,  
And this I promise from the heart, I couldn't love you, any better, I love you just the way you are'._

Before they knew it, Jack had his hands around her waist and she had her arms around her shoulders.

_'__I__don't__want__clever__conversation,__I__never__want__to__work__that__hard,  
I__just__want__someone__that__I__can__talk__to__… __I__want__you__just__the__way__you__are__'__._

**11.30 PM**

Strangely, Jack found himself right back where he had stated from that evening. As soon as the song ended, Renee had escaped his side again. She had danced with Ethan, while Jack danced with Allison. It was natural in a wedding to dance with the bride and the groom. But everything had gone downhill from there.

They had been assigned to the same table for dinner. But they had to sit with Leo Craig, Liz Stockard and her son Cooper, an eight-year-old boy. Jack didn't trust that man at all, with or without girlfriend and stepson. Luckily, Angie Nelson and her husband were at their table too. That smoothed things along a little bit.

Then James Heller asked Renee to dance, while shooting Jack disapproving glares. Strangely, Heller was acting like a dad trying to keep an innocent teenage girl far away from a boy whom he considered a very bad influence.

However, it was even worst now that Tim Woods was dancing with Renee. Nora McNally was trying to talk to Jack, but he couldn't pay much attention. Tim was so clearly into Renee that it made Jack sick. He kept staring with intense hate at Tim's hands. He wanted to make sure Tim wouldn't lower them, not even an inch.

Renee was slightly uncomfortable as she danced with Tim, who wasn't hiding the fact that he was interested in her… in _that_ way. He was acting like a normal divorced man trying to pick up a single girl at a wedding. But she simply wasn't interested. Fortunately, Leo came to her rescue. She told Tim apologetically, "I'm so sorry… but I promised I'd dance with him hours ago". Tim nodded understandably, but with disappointment, and backed away. Renee gladly began dancing with Leo. She and her friend hadn't gotten time to catch up in quite a while. "So, how're they doing?" she gestured towards Liz, who was sweetly dancing with Cooper.

"It still bothers him that mommy has a new boyfriend…" he admitted. It really wasn't easy for anybody starting a brand new life. So many things had changed fast. But they were slowly figuring things out. At the moment, he was more concerned about Renee. "But we'll be okay… Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked rather defensively.

"I recognized the tiara for your mom's wedding pictures" he told her gently, as a response. He had the sort of photographic memory and deductive skills that everyone needed to become an FBI agent.

She got uncomfortable for a moment, but after thinking about it, she admitted stoically, "I'm fine with that".

Leo gave her a smile. But then he got concerned as his hazel eyes caught something troubling across the room. He asked Renee worriedly "Are you fine with _that_?" He gestured towards one of the dining tables. A sexy woman was flirting shamelessly with Jack Bauer. The woman had light blonde long hair and was wearing a dark red dress.

Renee startled momentarily when she looked at Jack and Nora. No, she was so _not_ fine with that. Renee was starting to really hate Nora. But she told Leo, almost mechanically, "Jack's my friend… I wish him the best".

Leo wasn't even going to pretend he believed her. "Gorgeous, you've been looking at him all night… and if you weren't so busy being such a dumbass you'd notice his eyes have been on you all night too"

Instead of dealing with the real issue, she pretended to be offended, "Hey, who are you calling 'dumbass'?"

Jack indeed observed from the distance how Renee and Leo danced and talked like mere good friends. But he was so irrationally jealous. He then he realized that, to get over his feelings for Renee, he'd have to make an honest effort. "Let's dance", he suggested casually to Colonel Nora McNally, who agreed instantly. They danced with their bodies almost glued together. And his lips were very close to her neck.

**11.56 PM**

Renee just needed some fresh air. As she left the residence, the autumn chill actually helped her to calm down. She walked around White House grounds trying to relax. She couldn't take it. Seeing that woman practically all over Jack had been too much. She somehow winded up in the Children's Garden and sat on a bench as salty tears flowed from her eyes.

Jack noticed Renee leaving the East Room looking very saddened. They obviously had to talk. He was so confused by the way she was acting. Why did she care about what he did? He was even more shocked and puzzled when he found her crying in the Children's Garden. He just whispered, "I hate it when you cry"

Noticing him there, Renee looked at him very sadly. "I'm sorry" she said with painful resignation. Then, the truth came out her lips unavoidably, "I'm sorry. But this is too damn hard. I can't… I can't just be happy for you and Kate… or you and Nora… I'm sorry I'm such a bad person… but I hate even picturing you with another woman"

Jack was so stunned. Why was she playing him like that? She left him, twice. She was the one who wanted to be just friends. And now she came with something like this? He was so sick of her games. He was outraged. He abruptly reminded her, "You broke my heart". He had been keeping that inside for a long time. She looked down, chastened. "You left me and you broke my heart, Renee… so, what do you want from me? Tell me what you want from me because I can't figure it out… Do you really want me? Do you have feelings for me? Do you even need me or you just need a friend?" She didn't even move from her position. Only her hand moved to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. But she didn't answer him. Feeling even more hurt, he groaned, "Fine" and walked away from her.

**October 20st 2018 **

**1.15 AM – Renaissance Mayflower Hotel**

Jack was on his hotel room, lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. He had walked away from her and she had let him. For the millionth time, he told himself to accept the facts and get over her. Then, a knock on his door startled him. What? Who the hell knocked a hotel's bedroom in the middle of the night? He cautiously looked through the peephole. It was Renee. He had no idea what she could possibly want, considering the circumstances. But he opened the door for her nevertheless.

She entered with certain determination. She had decided to at least tell him how she truly felt. Jack had no idea why she had left him, or why she had tried to stay away from him. And she had no idea how to explain everything to him. But she wanted him to know. So, she started by confessing something that, to her, spoke volumes of how messed up she truly was. "I can't cut a piece of bread".

Jack stared at her with a lot of perplexity. What did that had to do with anything? "What?"

"I still can't cut a piece of bread… I can help the President prevent a nuclear war, but I can't cut a stupid piece of bread" she hissed angrily, with self-frustration, as she lifted her arms resignedly in a 'what can I do?' way. Then she added, "Which doesn't even matter because I hate bread anyway… Vodka and single malts make me sick too…" Then she paused and placed her index finger over her mouth as she searched her brain for more examples of how crazy she still was. "And ever since _that_ day I can't stand to look at blood. Uh, my house has bullet resistant polarized windows… and, well, you know how scared I was of going to church…" Then she could get to her point, "So, what I'm trying to tell you is that I still need you… I really do need you…" Jack had been listening attentively and was getting closer to her. He caressed her check and wiped a tear that rolled from her eye. But she moved slightly away and, looking into his eyes, she clarified, "But that's not why I'm here… I'm not here because I need you, or because you saved me. I'm here because nobody else could ever understand the things I've just said… and because you are the only one on this planet who can take me in his arms and make me feel perfect, even after…"

Before she could say anything else, he softly put a hand on her cheek and made her shut up with a kiss. He didn't need to hear another word. He just couldn't resist her anymore. He softly brushed her lips with his and caressed her tongue with his, slowly. He was cautious to see how she reacted.

She responded fervently without hesitation. At least for the moment, she stopped counting the ways how she was damaged, the ways how she could lose him or the ways how she could hurt him. Right there and then, all that mattered was the way how she felt when he touched her. So, she put a hand on the back of his head and another one on his cheek as she kissed him back with the passion she could not longer control.

And since she could no longer control herself, neither could he. As they kissed, Jack pressed her against the wall and used a hand to avoid losing his balance. He was intoxicated with the sweet fragrance of her favorite perfume. She ran her hands through his hair and then put her arms around him to hold on to his back. He could feel her breasts against his torso. The fabric of his dress under his palms felt like fire.

Without breaking the kiss, they headed to the suite's bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and took off the cotton t-shirt he had intended to use for sleeping. Then he ran his hand through her back blindly searching the zipper of her dress. She reached for the switcher of the lamp to turn off the lights and leave the room in total darkness.

They both surrendered completely to the fierce fire inside them. It was unquenchable.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Hope you liked! Please, tell me what you thought of it!)**


	8. Perfect little moment

**AN. I had to make some changes to this chapter, due to modifications in the plot and speed of the overall story, which is becoming more character-driven, leaving the planned action and terrorist incidents mostly for Part 4 of the series. I recommend re-reading this and chapter 9. Thanks for the patience! Love, Lara (April 28, 2011) **

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Jack and Renee dated for seven weeks but she left him after having a miscarriage(Part one). They got back together, but when Jack was shot by someone trying to kill Renee, she decided to leave him so he could have a normal life. (Part two) She moved with her friend Leo to the Walker mansion and started therapy. Allison Taylor made her chief of staff and Jack became national security advisor (Chapter one- part 3) Renee and Jack bond as friends and think that's for the best. He is seeing Kate again and flirting with Nora.

Allison and Ethan get married exactly 20 years after they saw each other for the first time. At the President's wedding, Renee breaks down and confesses it pains her to see Jack with the other women. He gets angry, thinking she's just playing him and walks away from her. But then she shows up in his hotel suite, confessing that she needs him and wants him. He caves in and they make love.

**Next: **Jack and Renee struggle with complications emerging from a political scandal and an emotional meltdown. Is she truly ready to start a new stage in their relationship?

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it! But I own Kim Bauer's necklace from season 7 and Allison Taylor's earrings from season 8!

**CHAPTER 8:**

**PERFECT LITTLE MOMENT**

**October 20****st**** 2018 – Saturday**

**Washington DC. - Renaissance Mayflower Hotel**

**2.08 AM **

In the complete darkness of the bedroom, Jack collapsed right next to Renee, trying to catch his breath, as his heart still beat fast. They had made love practically blindly. She used to hate not being able to see him. But this time, strangely, she hadn't wanted any light on. That hadn't mattered to him. Sex had been absolutely mind-blowing. Sex with her had always been mind-blowing. Whenever they just surrendered to their passion, it felt like their brains just evaporated. But afterwards, they got back too many brain cells and were hit harshly by the reality of the crazy world they lived in. They began thinking once again about their doubts, fears and responsibilities.

Once he was able to breathe normally again, he turned onto his side. They were lying face to face and he kept an arm around her as he ran his fingers through her cascade of auburn hair and then through her back. He was so concerned about what she could be thinking and feeling. Was she regretting it? Would she leave? Would she ever break his heart again? Instead of expressing all those doubts, he whispered softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded. In his arms she felt comfortable and warm. She liked feeling his body so close to hers. She just wanted to savor his closeness. She kept her eyes wide shut and relaxed in his arms until they both fell asleep.

**8.30 AM **

Jack woke up with Renee sleeping by his side. The room wasn't as dark now that it was daytime. He was able to watch her sleep, which he had always enjoyed. He loved to just look at her incredibly gorgeous face. To let more light in, he got up from the bed, put on his boxers and his t-shirt, and then pulled away the navy blue curtains of the bedroom's two windows. The sky of DC was right then covered with white clouds, but there was enough sunshine to bright up the room instantly. Feeling much better, Jack got settled in bed again next to Renee and just observed her as she continued sleeping.

'_There was one perfectly rounded hole in the glass of Jack's window. Jack was panting for air with a lot of difficulty. He couldn't even speak. He looked so pale. His face had no color, except for the part tainted with the scarlet blood he had coughed. His white shirt also stained with blood from a wound on his chest. There was too much blood coming from his wound. Renee quickly and desperately ripped apart a piece of the white sheet she had around her body and used it to pressure his injure and stop the bleeding. Then she held him and kissed his forehead. His face had tiny drops of sweat all over it. It terrified her to her very core'_

Renee woke up startled and gasping for air. The first thing she saw was Jack right next to her and his beautiful green eyes staring back at her with concern. With a mixture of surprise, relief and confusion she babbled "Jack?"

"It's okay. It was only a nightmare", he whispered softly and reassuringly. He got settled in a sitting position and then took Renee in his arms and let her rest her head on his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

As Renee became more aware of her surroundings, she started getting a very bad feeling. Every muscle in her body tensed, her chest hurt, she began sweating and she was suddenly short of breath. They were not safe. She felt in danger. Those two wide windows in the room were _non_-bullet-resistant and _non_-tinted. Somebody could very easily shoot at them right then from those buildings she spotted across the street. She hadn't even run a background check on the security guards of the hotel. Besides, there was no panic-button in sight and her Glock 19 was in her car. She didn't have any weapon at hand. To make matters even worse, she was naked and the only thing covering her was some useless white sheet. She began panicking. She and Jack were very easy targets.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack got deeply concerned as soon as he noticed the change in her expression.

She hated to worry him. But she couldn't control her fears. They were so unprotected in that room. She couldn't ignore that. Not knowing what else to do, she left the bed and hastily grabbed the only things she had there to wear, her dress and her sandals. As she got dressed, still shaking, she babbled quickly, "I'm sorry… I have to go"

Jack was stunned. What the hell had just happened? He followed her quickly to the suite's foyer, grabbed her arm and forced her to face him, "Hey, talk to me… what's going on?" Then he felt bad because he didn't mean to be so rough. So, a little bit more gently, he whispered "Just tell me what's wrong".

In her mind, Renee knew her worries were incredibly irrational. She knew nobody was about to shoot at them with any M1A, no one was spying on them. Having had perfect sex with the man she loved didn't mean something horrible was about to happen. Nevertheless, she felt scared. She felt deeply embarrassed and frightened at the same time. She also felt incredibly frustrated because it seemed like Jack simply didn't get it. All her emotions collided overtaking her, as she snapped at him loudly, "You almost died! You almost died that morning! Damn it, Jack! You made me love you. You made me want my life back, you said I had you… but then you almost died…" she yelled outraged and furious, like it had all been his fault, when she knew it had been hers. Her mind was such a chaos. She couldn't think straight or breathe. She hadn't wanted to fall in love. But he had made her love again. What if he had died that morning, leaving her all alone? What if she had fallen in love only to lose the man she loved again? She was nearly crumbling down in tears as she admitted softly, "I'm so scared"

Jack was completely speechless for a long moment. Why did she always manage to get to him? As he saw a tear rolled down her cheek, he couldn't fight the urge to softly brush it off. He kept a hand over her cheek. Renee closed her eyes and put her hand on top of his hand, apparently a bit calmer. "It's okay to be scared. You can be scared. But what do you wanna do about it? Do you want to run away?" that was the jackpot question. Because he understood her fears, her pain and her angst, he really did, and he was scared too. But his fears didn't make him not want to be with her. He chose to overcome his fears and be with her. If she couldn't do the same, she really wasn't the woman he wanted to be with. To prove he was serious about respecting whatever she decided, he stepped away from her with a somber expression. "Because, if you want me to, I'll let you go."

He would give up on her? That thought suddenly scared her far more than all the other things she was so afraid of. "Please, don't… Don't let me go" she instantly whispered those words like plea from the bottom of her heart. She got even closer to him and held his hand. She could see what she really wanted. She wanted more than anything in the world to be with him, and for both of them to be together but safe. "I want you to take me home"

**9.47 AM - Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House **

Jack had driven Renee to her house in her car. She had remained silent the whole ride. But, by the time they arrived to her house, at least she seemed to be more like herself. They got out the car and walked through the door connecting the garage and the living room. There was the usual 'beep' sound coming from the alarm system, telling a door had been opened. Renee promptly introduced a code to make it stop and, after locking the door, activated the alarm again. After that was taken care of, she caught Jack staring at her and became a little self-conscious. She was still wearing the dress she had worn for the wedding the night before, that now had wrinkles. Besides, at the hotel she had only washed her face and brushed her hair. She probably looked like hell. So, a bit timidly, she told him, "I should, uh, go freshen up… but, please, feel at home… I'll be back soon".

"Okay" Jack watched her heading upstairs. He couldn't stop staring at her, he found her so beautiful. She was as gorgeous as she was as difficult and tricky. Renee could be one tough crossword puzzle. But Jack had always been too fascinated by the challenge she presented. He wanted more than anything for them to solve their problems and just be together. After she was out of his sight, he took off his leather jacket and left it over the pine-colored velvet couch. Then, he sat on the couch awkwardly. When he was a little kid, his dad sometimes took him to visit some distant relative and Jack had to remain extremely quiet or his dad would beat the crap out of him afterwards. Even though many years had gone by, big and fancy houses still made him think of those times.

Only moments later, Jack saw her reemerging into the living room, wearing blue jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt over a lavender-colored top. He loved how those lighter colors looked on her. Plus, her auburn hair was absolutely damped because she had just taken a shower, which made her look even sexier. He gave her a small half-smile as he stood up from the couch, still worried about her. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks" Renee reassured him by smiling back at him. She definitely felt safer and calmer now that they were in her house and she could order her thoughts. Right then, she was only feeling mortified by having freaking out at the hotel. They had to talk about that. But first, she offered, "Would you…? Would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks" he accepted the invitation and followed her to the kitchen, where Renee set the coffee maker.

Then she remembered it was time for her medication. For an instant, she considered waiting until Jack wasn't looking to take it. It worried her so much what he could think of her. But she had learnt the hard way that everything was a lot better when she was honest with him. She slowly turned around to face him and began explaining uncomfortably, "Listen, Jack… after I moved here I started, uh, I started seeing someone…"

"What?" Jack asked instantly with confusion, misinterpreting completely what she meant by '_seeing someone_'.

Renee noticed she had expressed it wrongly, so she quickly clarified, "I meant a psychiatrist… I'm getting help"

"Oh, therapy?" Jack wondered out loud, pondering about it with a lot of doubts regarding the issue. He had never embraced the concept of 'therapy'. He didn't trust therapists. He recalled Kim's psychologist, Barry, too well. That pig dated young and vulnerable women. Although, the therapist she had seen after that had actually been amazing. On the other hand, Keith Palmer's therapist had revealed the Palmer family secret to the press and Audrey's doctors had been useless to help. He didn't know what to think.

"Yeah… as you know, I've been struggling with some, uh, issues… for a long time" She admitted nervously staring at her shoes. Jack had seen all her issues emerging during their seven weeks together, then during that day in New York and finally that same morning. She still found everything so embarrassing as well as painful. "Now a doctor called Miranda Jones is helping me… she diagnosed me with PTSD and, uh, I'm taking medications"

Jack took in all the information silently for a moment. He had learnt about that condition during his military years, when some of his army buddies suffered it. Besides, Dr. Sunny Macer had politely suggested therapy at some point of the year-long treatment. She had even mentioned 'PTSD' specifically after reading on his medical records about his twenty months in China. Naturally, Jack had ignored completely her suggestion. He wouldn't set foot in any shrink's office. But if therapy helped Renee, he respected that. He gave her an understanding nod. Then he got closer to her, softly cupped her cheek with his hand forcing her to meet his eyes, to ease the concerns he knew she had. "That's okay… if you need professional help to cope with everything you've been through… that's okay"

"Jack, I'll do all I can to get better" That was the only promise she could make to him at the moment. She was trying so hard. He had to at least believe that. But how could he when she kept messing things up? It was so frustrating realizing that, in spite of all her efforts, she hadn't won the battle yet. But he was still there. And she didn't want to lose him. She wouldn't run away from him anymore. "I'm so sorry about earlier, at the hotel" Her apology was sincere, even if her tone was weak. She rested her forearms casually over his shoulders and he put his around her waist, as she looked into his aquamarine-green eyes. She wanted one important thing to be clear. "I want you to know that, despite the incident this morning, last night was so amazing… it was…"

"Perfect?" Jack ventured hopefully with a small grin, not taking his eyes from hers.

Her back tensed for a short moment. That was exactly the word she had been about to say. And that was the problem. That had always been the problem. It was just too perfect to last. But she realized now that it was stupid to be paralyzed by that irrational fear. Relaxing a little, still clinging to his shoulders, she nodded. "Yes… I was just afraid of using that word… but, yes… really, it's the only one there is to describe last night"

"I couldn't agree with you more" he whispered softly, right before planting a kiss on her lips.

Then the coffee maker made a 'beep' sound, indicating the coffee was ready. Renee poured two cups of coffee and took from the cabinet some cookies and muffins for them to eat. They sat in the corner bench by the table. And once she had eaten something and didn't longer have an empty stomach, Renee could take her morning pills.

Jack observed her getting two boxes of pills from a white ceramic candy-holder. Then she took one pill from each box. One pill was the anti-depressant, but he was thrown aback by the other one. It was one medication he hadn't exactly expected to see. It was actually unsettling. "Are those… are those birth-control pills?"

"Yeah" She had started taking them after her last period because her gynecologist said they would help make menstrual cramps less painful and control her mood swings as well. Upon realizing Jack was getting the wrong idea, she explained the true quickly and with a firm tone. "it's not what you think. Okay? I suffer from severe cramps every month, and those pills supposedly help to ease that"

"Oh" Jack now felt very silly for jumping so quickly into the wrong assumption. "So, you haven't dated anybody since we broke up?" He attempted to sound casual and then drank some coffee to act like he was just chatting.

"No" Renee could tell, even though he tried to mask it, that the idea of her with another man made him nervous. But there was no other man. And she hoped to be his only woman. As much as she feared the answer, she took the opportunity to find out for sure. "Are you still with Kate or anybody else?"

"No" He didn't want any silly misunderstanding about that subject. "Look, I saw Kate a few times in the last two months for dinners, walks and movies… nothing more. She and I were considering getting back together again… but we didn't. It would have been a terrible mistake". He had even discussed it honestly with Kate in person. Then he took Renee's hands between his and assured her with a whisper, "now it's just you and me… and I'm all in this".

As sure as hell it scared Jack a lot risking his heart again, but he couldn't control how he felt. He wanted to have her completely back in his life more than anything. He wanted to give their relationship one last chance. He knew they could never make it work without trust. That was the most difficult part. He wanted so badly to trust her with his heart again. He just found doing so very complicated. But it was definitely worth to try.

She caressed his cheek and read the doubt in his eyes. He obviously feared she'd run away from him again. But, as long as he held her tight, she wasn't going anywhere. She pledged to him solemnly, "I'm all in this too… I'm all in".

She then kissed him to prove it and run a hand through his hair. Jack not only reciprocated the kiss, but made it more intense. They stood up and pressed her against the wall as she held onto his back up. As they kissed, he put a hand on her back, but underneath her top, to enjoy touching her soft skin. But just when they were starting to forget the rest of the word existed, a phone began ringing. It was her home line. Renee reluctantly pulled away from Jack whispering him "hold that thought". She checked the caller ID screen of the wall cordless phone by the kitchen's arched doorway. Instantly alarmed, she picked up the receiver. Angela Nelson wouldn't call unless something was wrong. "Hey, Angie, how are you?" She heard the other woman and got more alarmed. "No, I'm not watching… hold on". She went to the living room and turned on the TV in the channel Angie told her. It was Henry Taylor in some morning show giving an interview. Renee couldn't believe what he was saying.

'_I didn't want to believe it either. When I first heard the rumor, I dismissed it… the second time, I dismissed it… but if several people I trust kept telling me that my ex-wife was already sleeping with her new husband ten years ago…'_

"Oh, God" Renee moaned disgusted by those accusations. She exchanged a concerned look with Jack who had just joined her in the living room. Then she talked to Angie, still on the phone, "does the President know?" Renee instinctively nodded. "Yes, as soon as I can". She then hung up, biting her lower lip with a worried expression.

"How dare he talking about the President, his ex-wife, like that?" Jack commented outraged, in disbelief. Then he heard a sound coming from Renee's purse. "Renee, your cell's ringing"

"I bet it is" Renee muttered upset. It would likely be ringing all day. She took the call while giving Jack an apologetic look. "Walker". She wasn't surprised when she heard what particular reporter was calling her. "Well, Ted… I can tell you it was a lovely wedding" She gave Jack a small smile. Of course, Theodore Carson wasn't interested in the wedding. "No, I don't have a comment on that. Our official position is that the White House does not comment on the President's personal life… Now, off the record?" She paused and, only after the reporter agreed to let her talk off the record, she continued, "consider your source… check what he said during the divorce process. He's an angry ex husband".

"Why is Henry Taylor saying those lies?" Jack wondered still in disbelief. It was such a petty thing to do.

"Because he's a bitter little man who wants to spoil her ex-wife's honeymoon", Renee was so angry he was doing that to Allison. But Allison's day wasn't the only one ruined by that man. She explained Jack apologetically, "I have to talk to the President and meet Angie Nelson… to do some damage control"

"It's okay" he assured her with a '_no big deal_' shrug. Then, clearly as a joke, he wondered "Would it help if I punched the guy on the stomach really hard?"

"I'm afraid not" Renee found it hard to keep a straight face. Then she bit her lip, mentally checking the list of everything she would have to do, including a therapy session she had switched to from Friday to that afternoon because of the president's wedding. Busy day ahead of her. But she was dying to spend more time with Jack when she could. Then, she concluded with a small smile, "I should be free around 7.30 … Would you come over?"

He smiled glad she had asked, eager to spend more time with her. "Sounds good… unless you wanna go out?"

She held hid hand intertwining her fingers with his. "I'd really want us to spend some time here… _just us_"

Jack got accurately what she meant by 'just us'. She didn't want them to be disturbed by Vladimir or any other Russian monster lurking them from across the street… even if now that happened only in her head. She wanted them to be sheltered from all the problems of the crazy world they lived in. The idea sounded incredibly naïve… but extremely tempting too. So, he couldn't help to smirk in total agreement. "Sounds perfect".

**10.05 AM – Washington, DC. – White House – Residence **

"How dare he?" Ethan was beyond indignation after seeing Henry on TV. He turned it off and rubbed his temple. "How could he go that far?" He wished so badly he could punch the guy's face. Allison, instead, seemed unfazed as she got fully dressed to meet her staff. Clearly, she was eager to deal with the political complications of it all. Ethan sighed, deciding to go along with her for the moment. Since he was still on his robe, he rushed to get dressed for the meeting as well, as he began voicing an idea. "I think when we give the statement… "

"We are not gonna give any statement about this" Allison interrupted him, correcting him rather sharply.

"Do want to just let him insult us, destroy our reputations?" Ethan stared at her in profound disbelief.

Henry had been cruel to her since the divorce, but used to be an honest cruel man. Now her ex-husband had definitely hit a new low, lying shamelessly about Ethan just to mess with them. She just couldn't believe just how incredibly low Henry had sunk and refused to go down with that man who didn't deserve a minute of her time. Allison straightened her back, her teeth clenched and every single muscle in her body tensed.

For the first time in many years, maybe in her entire life, Allison Taylor just blurted out her thoughts without thinking. "Ethan, we just can't respond to the lies of that vindictive, cruel and gutless pathetic excuse of a man". Allison stopped herself drily, appalled by her own words. She couldn't speak of Henry with hatred. She had to, at least, feel respect and sympathy for the father of her children. Her eyes sparkled with tears she hardly managed to restrain. "See what he's done already? I don't wanna be like that" She approached Ethan and, very slowly, her hand barely brushed his. "I don't want us to fight over him. And I don't want to fight him either. He's not worth it"

Ethan softened and held her hand tightly in support. His electric blue eyes were full of concern for her, for the evident deep pain he was seeing in her right then. He had to admit that Allison made a good point. Henry was not their time. He held her hand in support. "That is true, we should be better than him… You already are, my dear"

"You are too" She stated with a clear '_and that's my point'_ hinted in her tone.

"But I can't help hating him for hurting you" However, immediately after saying that, he made an unnecessary clarification. "Don't worry. I understand how we have to act"

"I know" Allison knew Ethan was beyond smart, loyal and righteous, so capable of recognizing and doing the right thing, even if it wasn't something he liked. For the millionth time, she was marveled to have a man like him by her side. It made her smile a little as she caressed his cheek. "Ethan, I love you very much. I'm so sorry about all this"

Confusion was written all over his features. "About what?"

"My ex husband ruined the nice morning you and I were having, making it all about him" She didn't hide her annoyance. This was supposed to be their honeymoon, a quiet weekend at the residence, until she had time to, at least, go to Camp David or, maybe, squeeze one romantic dinner in Paris, in the middle of the G-20 summit.

"That's not your fault, Allison" Ethan left no room to debate that. Then he lovingly smiled at her and put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Besides, it'll be all about us again soon enough" Allison smiled looking forward to that and gave him a very tender kiss, which was just a small preview of what she planned for later on.

**10.46 AM – **

As fast as she could, Renee entered the west wing of the White House through the northwest lobby, wearing her usual Calvin Clain light gray pant suit. She rushed past several security checks and continued towards her office. Unsurprisingly, she was intercepted by her deputy for policy, George Ace Sullivan. As they walked side by side, Renee didn't bother with many pleasantries. "George, we need to know _exactly_ what we are dealing with here"

He knew exactly what she wanted and rushed to reassure her. "I already called Blake Rennard" George was talking about the White House's pollster and political consultant. "We'll put a presidential approval poll on the field… adding questions to the standard model about this, uh, allegations"

She was pleased to hear that. "So, when does Blake think we'll see some numbers?"

"Once the new model is ready, it's gonna take about 48 hours to get preliminary results" George replied smoothly. Then he calculated when they could begin surveying. "We can start the phone banks on Monday, at 6 PM ET"

Obviously, people wouldn't respond to a poll during the weekend. Starting it on Monday night, when most registered voters would be back from work, was the best option. She nodded approvingly as they arrived to the outer area of her office, where Renee spotted her second assistant, Eric Denzel Pratt. "Morning, Eric"

"Morning, Ms. Walker" Eric greeted her. Promptly, he handed Renee a cup of coffee, guessing correctly that she needed a strong one, and then a sheet of paper with her messages. "This people's been calling you"

Renee took a glance at the sheet of paper he gave her. It was a strikingly long list of reporters, RNC leaders and GOP representatives. She raised an eyebrow, asking sarcastically "For the past two months?"

"For the past thirty minutes" Eric replied quickly with a dry statement-of-the-facts tone. The black young man and George followed Renee into her office, and instantly Angie Nelson joined the group as well.

"That's what I thought" Renee assured Eric with a resigned tone and took a sip of her welcomed coffee. "I'll call them after I see the President. And, please, make sure I meet with Blake Rennard Monday morning"

Eric then nodded and left to do that task. Angie then took her chance to say what she was there to say, "Sean Callahan, from Newsweek, Ted Carson and Connie Fairbanks have requested ten minutes with you"

"I'm not talking to the press" The Chief of Staff stated categorically in a heartbeat. Angie nodded, unsurprised but a bit disappointed. Renee drank a bit more of her coffee and sighed worriedly. "What should we expect?"

The chief of staff was then talking about the poll and the President's approval rating. Renee sipped more of her coffee and then looked expectantly for the other's guesses. Angie sighed sadly. "We'll probably get 57 or 58"

George rubbed his forehead doubtfully and not hiding how nervous he felt. "It might drop to 49… maybe more"

On the last poll, Allison Taylor had gotten 69 percent of job approval. So Renee was very distraught by George's prediction. "Mr. Taylor's unfunded lies could cost us twenty points?"

"Maybe more" George emphasized. Then, he gave the fundaments for his professional opinion. "The President is a woman popular for being harsh but righteous. Now she's been accused of having a torrid affair for years? Not matter that it's a lie. Most people will believe it. And she'll get hit by the religious right and the left wing"

Renee nodded, wishing George were wrong but knew he wasn't. Still, they had to get this situation to end in the best possible way for the President. As she stood back up she asked the others, "Are Lynnette and Cal…?"

"Waiting for you in the Roosevelt Room" George confirmed before Renee even had to finish that question.

Automatically, Renee left her office and began her way to the Roosevelt Room, with George and Angie walking right next to her. Without slowing down her pace, the Chief of Staff addressed her deputy, "Before doing anything else, we should test the waters with our own people. Call every moderate and libertarian republican on the congressional race and then those in congress who aren't running"

"We need the party to stand behind the President on this" George stated, showing total agreement with Renee's idea. Then, he reminded his boss, "The President is going to twenty three rallies to support party candidates in the two weeks we have left till the midterms… the Vice President, _thirty_"

"Right. Most of those guys already called me anyway. Get the list from Eric and start calling them back" Renee confirmed, having already thought of that, in synchrony with her deputy for once. She sighed and mused out loud. "They can't, in good conscience, support, in any way, these bogus and vile accusations. It'd be so wrong".

"Absolutely" George agreed one hundredth percent with her, except he had one 'but' to add. A bit fearful of her reaction, he clarified, "But I'll have to express that sentiment in terms they can understand"

They then stopped just outside the Roosevelt Room. Renee looked suspiciously into his steel-blue eyes, guessing what he would do. "Meaning… Reminding them the benefits of having the President on their side? And pointing out that validating this sort of dirty and cheap tricks means hunting season is open for _everybody_?"

"Yeah?" George replied tentatively, not being able to read in Renee's expression neither approval not disapproval.

"If you have to" She accepted, willing to use the best strategy to help Allison. However, she added gravely, "But George, we have the truth on our side, remember that… Don't sound desperate, over-defensive or worried"

George nodded conformed. Angie told him, "There's no real need to clear the misunderstanding. You are doing it as a courtesy to them, a formality"

"Right", Renee felt there was no valid reason for anybody to doubt _this_ President's morality. Then she addressed just George, "I'll be there after I see the President". Then, the three of them exchanged nods and George went to do his task while the women stepped into the Roosevelt Room.

Caldwell 'Cal' Coleman was the White House Communications Director. He was a short and rotund man in his early sixties, with reddish-brown eyes and thin gray hair mixed with the few black hairs he still had left. He was standing behind his deputy, Lynnette Lockhart, who was sitting with her laptop over the table in front of her. She was a woman in her late forties with stunning amber-brown eyes and short straight strawberry blonde hair neatly styled in a classic 'Bob cut'. They were both concerned watching footage of a different interview Henry Taylor had given.

"_Well, a divorced woman could never get reelected… So, her getting remarried didn't surprise me. I admit they both are clever and far-sighted… very pragmatic…. Frankly, they couldn't have made a smartest move_"

The comment was clearly not meant as a compliment. It was Henry's way of portraying Allison and Ethan as coldhearted, cutthroat politicians, who were only interested in power. Renee and Angie headed to stand next to Caldwell, observing in disgust and disbelief. They all felt very helpless, knowing they couldn't stop what was going on. Renee clenched her teeth and shook her head, with her arms tightly folded before her chest.

"_You're assuming President Taylor is going run for reelection then" The reporter inferred smoothly. _

"_Uh? What President Taylor? Now it's President Kanin" _

In fact, the President had decided to keep going by Allison Taylor. She was worldly famous as President Allison Taylor, so changing her last name was out of the question. Henry knew that. His intention with his remark was to hurt Allison by discrediting her authority and individuality, by insinuating that Ethan would constantly override her. Henry was just inflating an already existent controversy about Ethan Kanin's role as First Gentleman. Ethan and Allison's relationship had generated headlines such us _'President Allison Taylor to wed Ethan Kanin: two for the price of one?' or 'They are the President_' (an obvious allusion to Hillary Rodham Clinton's unfortunate '_we are the president_' comment back in the 90's). It was a real punch in Allison's face. Henry had just made it all worse.

Caldwell was livid. Not being able to control his temper, he hit the table in anger. "Son of a bitch!"

They were all outraged, but still the outburst startled them. Lynnette quickly stopped the video, since nobody really needed to hear the rest. It consisted in Henry's typical '_my ex wife is a cutthroat bitch'_ speech. Nothing new. His attitude made everybody in that room sick. She and Cal had started working for Allison since the first senate race and Angie, since the presidential campaign. They had met Henry when he was still a supportive loving husband. It pained them all to see how he was acting now. But being angry didn't help. "Cal, please…" Then Lynnette addressed everybody firmly "right now, I think it is _crucial _to act like we are not letting this affect us"

"And I think it's crucial that we don't actually let this affect us" The woman saying those words was speaking calmly but firmly, not leaving room to contradict her. They all turned around startled to the president standing next to Ethan. Nobody had heard the door opening. Lynnette, the only one sitting down, stood up as if her chair had given her electrical shocks. Cal was speechless and kept opening his mouth to apologize and closing it again.

Renee instantly tried to meet Allison's gaze. The kindhearted woman inside Renee thought a display of friendly sympathy was definitely in order, considering Henry had been such an asshole. But the White House Chief of Staff had learnt to read the president well enough to know all Allison wanted right then was to 'get this over with'. She adopted then a professional, borderline cold, demeanor. "How do you wish to respond, ma'am?"

Then, Susan Newman, one of the president's assistants, entered the room to serve some coffee for everybody. Meanwhile, Allison sat at the head of table, stoned-faced. "Our official position will be to say no-comment"

"No comment, ma'am?" Caldwell was trying hard to mask his disappointment, but failing.

"That's right" Allison confirmed which a sharp tone. Her mind was made up. She used her calm but firm 'I'm the president' attitude. "The White House won't comment on any unfunded allegations about my personal life"

It didn't take a PhD to know the press wouldn't have that. Cal began to protest, "But we can't leave it like that".

"We have to. The president shouldn't dignify such ridiculous allegations with an answer" Renee argued passionately in a heartbeat. She was actually trying to sound reasonable, but her tone had come off as bossy.

Caldwell Coleman hated that he was outranked by a woman who wasn't even forty yet and had no political experience. Normally, he didn't show it, out of respect. But this scandal couldn't be left in the hands of an amateur. With a very patronizing tone, he asked her mockingly, "You think the press will just let it go?"

"They won't" Renee replied with _'you think I'm an idiot?_' all over her demeanor.

"Exactly. And we need to make the truth crystal clear" Cal was as passionate as Renee about the subject. They both wanted to protect Allison from the criticism, but they differed on how to archive their common goal.

"…but without shouting it at the top of our lungs" Renee's was extremely confident in her point. Have advisors make calls and to survey people's opinion was no big deal. But they couldn't be over-defensive. "Nobody has any reason to take this thing seriously. But if President Taylor personally comments on it? They'll get one".

Then Lynnette was the one who thought Renee was wrong. She was just as angry and desperate to fix things as the rest, but she agreed with Cal. "But look this forums, this blogs…" she pointed her finger at the computer screen without taking her amber-brown eyes from Renee's. "They're already taking it seriously… without a reason"

Allison actually agreed with Renee, and appreciated everybody's intentions. Nevertheless, it truly pissed her off that her advisors were arguing about her with each other, like she wasn't even in the room. She finally had enough. Her features darkened and her eyes seemed to change from light baby blue to arctic blue while she raised her voice as much as it was possible without yelling, "People, do you even need me here?"

Instantly, Caldwell, Lynnette and Renee looked at the President, completely thrown aback. Renee shyly turned her look down at the coffee mug as Caldwell briefly closed his eyes sighing mortified and Lynnette stared at her own shoes. The three of them apologized muttering softly. That was good enough for Allison. It was time to make her own wishes crystal clear. "The media and my ex husband are making one cheap daytime soap opera out of my life. Now, I can't stop them. But I'm definitely staying out of it". As she kept making her point, her tone became more and more heated. "I refuse to take any part in turning my divorce into a media circus. I'm sure not getting engaged in any dirty fight. Doing that would be demeaning for my office."

She was being as categorical as Allison Taylor could be. Everybody in that room had instantly noticed her old Tennessee drawl becoming more perceptible in her speech. She had spent four years in Yale, four in Harvard and twenty five living with Henry in Boston and DC, so normally the accent was very soft, barely even noticeable. But it always showed when she was really angry, absolutely serious or both. They knew they had reached a dead end. On one hand, they knew Allison was absolutely right. But, on the other, they knew merely saying 'no comment' all the time would make everything much worse. Angie swallowed. Her naturally sweet demeanor made her the best person to get a tiny compromise out of Allison under those circumstances. She gently offered the only productive solution she could think of. "Madam President, how about if I just give _one_ brief official statement? I'd make it clear that we are not gonna to continue discussing the matter anymore. You wouldn't have to say anything"

"Not response at all would just add fuel to the fire, Allison" Ethan reasoned gently but sadly with his wife, knowing Allison already knew that, deep down. As humiliating as it was for both of them, they had to deal with it. "I think the best strategy is to give one concise, candid but respectable response… and then change the subject"

"All right. Let's try that" Allison accepted, clearly unhappy about it, because she knew Ethan, Angela and Renee were right. The entire situation was hurting her even more than she let out. She didn't want to let her ex husband drag her to the mud. But she had never been one not to stand up for herself and her ideals. She could see she had to do _something_. "In fact, there's one more thing… I want to make this week's radio address about real family values… underlying ideals like loyalty, care, honesty, responsibility and emotional support that should prevail in all families… I've always believed in those principles and I always will"

It was exactly what the people wanted to hear from President Taylor. Lynette's amber-brown eyes seemed to dance with excitement. She pitched her thoughts with enthusiasm. "It could be nonspecific, like a general pondering about a matter that concerns a lot of Americans. That way it won't sound like a response to Henry"

"Good. Because it's _not_ a response to Henry", Allison was fast to clear that out firmly. It was a reassurance for the young women who had seen her as a role model, but now believed she was a fraud. It was for everybody who had believed in her but now felt betrayed. But it also was a solemn promise to her new husband. She locked her eyes with Ethan's, who seemed to get it and gave her a sweet smile.

Renee was glad to see some light at the end of the '_Kaningate_' tunnel. The president would still get to be the bigger person. Allison would simply give a radio address, like every week, about a general matter Americans cared about. If it weren't inappropriate, she would have given Allison two thumbs up. Instead, she addressed Angela to get things in motion. "The recording of the address is on Thursday. Monday morning I'll need to see the first draft"

"Of course" Angie replied in a heartbeat, taking notes.

Caldwell had also thought of a suggestion that could do some good without crossing the line the president did not want to cross. "I think it'd also be very helpful, ma'am, making just a few changes in this week's schedule"

"What sort of changes, Cal?" Allison narrowed her eyes feeling skeptical, but curious.

"Moving up to this week the announcement of the plan of your education initiative" Cal was pleased to see Allison nodding, considering the idea. His mind kept working a mile per hour, already planning everything. Then his eyes were suddenly on Ethan, "Mr. Kanin, don't your youngest niece's kids go to a public school in Virginia?"

"Yeah, Corey and Rachel go to Springfield Park Elementary, in Richmond" Ethan was clearly seeing, and truly liking, where Cal was going. "You want to announce it from their school, have taken pictures of them with the President?" Very into that idea, he tried to get his wife fully on board, "Allison, the kids will love it. It'd be a truly exciting day for them as well as very good one for us"

Allison believed it was certainly an excellent idea. She'd announce an important education plan, bringing attention to an important matter, while looking caring and sweet around the kids. The children would be excited to have the president visiting their school. She actually thought Corey and Rachel were delightful, and they would be only too happy to get extra-attention and brag about being related to her. It was an 'everybody wins' situation. "All right" She stood up with a very tiny smile, considering the meeting over, since they were already doing pretty much everything they could. The others promptly stood up too. "I want an update before the press briefing"

The president headed to leave the room and gestured for Renee and Ethan to follow her. Before following her, the Chief of staff gave quickly one order to Lynnette. "Please, I need you and Cal to start writing the education speech and revisiting the speeches for the rallies and the RNC dinner". The other woman nodded in agreement, and then Renee rushed to walk next to Allison and Ethan. Then she told them what they still didn't know. "On Monday we'll put a poll in the field, to find out where the public opinion really stands"

The first couple nodded unsurprised and Ethan asked his successor, "Any predictions on how big the hit will be?"

"George thinks we'll drop to 49, but Angela thinks it's gonna be 57 or 58" Renee kept a neutral tone.

They stopped in front of the Oval Office. Renee had to go to her own, but before parting, Allison was interested in something and gave her chief of staff a challenging look. "Renee… what do _you_ think?"

Renee was surprised to be asked, since public opinion was not her specialty. She took a few seconds to consider the question seriously and then arrived to a conclusion. "I think we'll get hit, but won't lose more than five points".

"You really believe that?" Allison was truly stunned by Renee's sincere optimism.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise, ma'am" Renee clarified somberly, very fast. She candidly justified her opinion, making a big effort to be honest without insulting Henry. "Henry may say anything he wants. But, at the end of the day, you are the President of the United States. You're doing what's best for this country, with integrity, strength and courage. He's just a man who's angry at you. People will see that"

Renee always seemed to know what to tell her and when. It was why Allison was so fond of her. She held the younger woman's hands between hers with a smile, appreciating her friendship, loyalty and esteem. "Thank you"

**3.10 PM – Office of Dr. Miranda Jones**

Dr. Miranda Jones was a short and chubby black woman in her early sixties who had turned into one of the most respected Posttraumatic Stress Disorder Specialist in the country, graduated from Yale University and Harvard med school. She had practiced her profession in Washington DC. her entire life. She was used to treating high-profile patients. At the moment, she was treating Renee Abigail Walker, White House Chief of staff, the second most powerful person in Washington. But no matter who she was, inside Miranda's office, Renee had the chance to be just a regular and vulnerable human being, a place to cry and talk freely.

Right then, Renee was telling the therapist about getting back together with Jack the night before and having an anxiety attack that morning. Miranda's ebony eyes scanned the patient with concern and certain reservation. Then, she made one vital question she made millionth times a day, "and how did that make you feel?"

First, Renee rolled her eyes. She hated that question, but knew the importance of answering it honestly if she wanted to get better. So Renee admitted the truth. "I felt like such an idiot. It was so embarrassing"

"Why?" Miranda could easily guess the answer, but needed to hear it from the patient.

"Why?" Renee repeated the question with genuine surprise while looking at the other woman's ebony eyes. Didn't Miranda think what happened that morning at the hotel was embarrassing? With mild exasperation, she reminded the doctor the awkward part of the incident. "I panicked… I looked at the room and… I panicked, in front of Jack".

"What did he do then?" Miranda was worried that the man's reaction had been hurtful for Renee.

"First, he thought I was rejecting him, so he got angry" Renee explained with a 'who wouldn't?' tone. Miranda instantly straightened, like having a horrible suspicion. So Renee rushed to get things straight. "But then he was very supportive and patient. He drove me to my place and I think… I think he understood what happened"

Miranda noticed the doubt in the patient's voice and raised a thick eyebrow. "You _think_ he understood?"

"Well, I told him I was scared because he almost died that day" Renee admitted weakly, assuming that meant 'yes'.

"But he knows the fear was triggered this morning by your nightmare, the buildings across the street and the windows?" Miranda seriously doubted Renee had explained things so specifically and had probably been vague, at best, while explaining the issue. At this point, the doctor knew her patient well enough.

"It's not like I can tell him that _directly_", Renee protested defensively, making a horrified 'as if!' face.

"Why not?" Miranda questioned with a casual 'what's the big deal?' shrug.

"Jack's the strongest and bravest person I've ever met" Renee stated quickly and firmly as that were the most logical explanation in the world. "I don't want him to see me all weak and pathetic again". Then she sighed wearily and sunk even further in the lavender velvet couch crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "He saw me fragile and pathetic in New York, so he kept trying to rescue me… he loves doing that… being a hero…"

The angst in the patient's tone and demeanor was obvious. Miranda gently pointed out the obvious, "It sounds to me that you don't love that so much"

"I love him, and I love being with him… I just hate feeling I'm like… uh, his little project" Renee confessed, saying the words 'little project' bitterly. "I mean, I know have issues, and I know I need him… I told him that. But it can't be like in New York… I can't just be a mess he has to fix…" She had hated feeling like a burden so much. She still felt so messed up. Ironically, people said she was the second most powerful person in Washington. And that was the other thing… what if Jack only wanted somebody who needed to be rescued? She shook her head repelling strongly that thought and then simply repeated stubbornly, "It can't be like in New York".

"It doesn't have to be" Miranda assured the other woman firmly. And then she added with a comforting and confident tone, "Renee, that part of your life is over. You've made a lot of progress since New York".

"But I'm still so messed up", Renee complained softly as she fixated her eyes on the wooden floor, feeling frustrated. "This morning I got so scared. And I don't understand… I just can't understand… Why I still feel this way…" Renee admitted meeting the other woman's eyes. Then she let out some of her anger and self-loathe. "I used to be brave, tough… I used to have guts… I was an FBI agent for fifteen years, for God's sake. I'm supposed to be strong. Why can't I be strong? Why can't I just get over what happened and move on?"

Renee's way to coping with problems had usually been trying to pretend she felt nothing at all until, suddenly, her real feelings emerged magnified at improper times. Miranda was trying to help Renee change that. Trying to make a point, the doctor asked, "By '_what happened_' what do you mean exactly? Losing your fiancée? Going through months of abuse? Being raped? Having two miscarriages? Losing a close friend? Or Jack getting shot?"

Renee was thrown aback at first. But, getting where Miranda was going, she confessed shyly, "I meant _all _that…"

"You expected to _just_ _get_ _over_ all that?" Miranda feigned surprise and then added sarcastically, "Well, that's realistic". At least she dragged a very soft chuckle out of Renee. Miranda gave her a kind smile, seeing her point had been made. Then she made a serious suggestion. "Why don't you tell me about your latest nightmare?"

"It was about, uh, when Jack got shot" Renee could barely let out the words, squeezing them past the lump that had formed in her throat. She was getting truly uncomfortable all the sudden. Miranda was looking at her attentively, waiting to hear more. Renee blinked nervously a few times and shook her head, truly not wanting to say anything else. However, she whispered softly some words not feeling strong enough to stop herself. "I remembered trying to stop the blood that was coming from his wound with a sheet I had around me"

Miranda felt sad for the younger woman, but was glad the topic of the shooting had finally come up. It would help. Renee had barely said a word or two about that before. It was time for the patient to talk more about that particular traumatic experience. "You never told me much about it. Why was Jack shot?"

Renee's face darkened instantly. But, as much as she detested it, she would have to say it out loud, to get it out of the way. She babbled hastily, "A Russian man wanted to kill me. He shot at me, but missed and hit Jack"

"How come?" Miranda knew Renee needed to face those painful memories, even if they were ugly.

Renee stared at the doctor with confusion, feeling dazed, "How come what?"

The doctor was trying to be as nice as possible. "How come the Russian man missed you?"

She was starting to sweat. Renee shook her head and muttered very fast, "I don't know… I don't remember"

Miranda tilted her head to one side, wondering whether that was a lie or a memory that had been blocked out. For the moment, she let that detail slide. The important thing was that Renee talked about the incident. "So, you were in Jack's apartment… where was the Russian?"

Instinctively, Renee took a big lavender cushion and held it tightly as she tried to breathe regular. She reminded herself that she was doing only telling the story to heal, to move on, because talking was supposedly good for her. Then she replied weakly, "In a building across the street from Jack's"

"Do you remember what happened when the Russian took a shot?" the doctor asked.

Almost involuntarily, Renee began scratching nervously her left arm. The image of Jack bleeding and then being taken away to an OR in a gurney kept haunting her. "Obviously, he failed", Renee snapped rudely. All her muscles were tensing and her mouth was extremely dry. Then she hissed with anger, "He hit Jack, not me"

"How so?" Miranda insisted, sensing that was actually the jackpot question.

"I don't know" Renee automatically objected with desperation, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know"

Miranda didn't believe that. She felt bad for the patient. But she couldn't be too soft then. They were getting too close to back down. "Okay and… Can you tell me what you were doing when the Russian fired his weapon?"

"I need water" Renee just babbled quickly, feeling her mouth very dry. Miranda nodded and promptly handed her a glass of water. Renee drank it all, took a couple of breaths and then carried on explaining her story, "I had… I had to tell Jack something… but I was in the bedroom and he was in the kitchen"

"What was he doing?" Miranda asked curiously, while refilling the glass of water.

"Just… getting water for us to drink" Renee responded sadly. Now, actually drinking water and looking at the short chubby woman with sooty-black hair and ebony eyes, made her feel a bit safer.

"And then what happened?" Miranda kept good-intentionally pressing the patient.

"I don't know…" Renee shook her head in denial. "I just stepped out of the bedroom and… he got shot"

"While getting the water?" the doctor decided to push Renee just a little bit more.

"No..." Renee replied with big sorrow showing in her eyes and features. "He… he jumped in front of the bullet and pulled me down. He took the bullet for me. I didn't even know what was happening… until I saw his blood and a hole on his window…" She broke down in soft sobs. "Oh, God… I couldn't do anything"

Miranda then sat quickly next to her patient and rubbed circles in the other woman back. "It's okay now. You're both safe now", the doctor reminded her gently. "Just breathe", she prompted noticing Renee was short of breath.

Once the door was opened, Renee kept babbling between sobs what she had felt the morning of the shooting. "We were completely defenseless…I didn't see it coming… I didn't know who was attacking us or why. I felt hunted. I was useless and vulnerable. And I hadn't felt that way since…" She stopped dryly as a new realization suddenly hit her harshly and terrified her to the core. "I hadn't felt like that in sixteen years"

Miranda felt very proud of Renee for finally admitting that out loud, as painful as it was. They had finally gotten to the root. She decided it was enough painful recalling for one session. She held Renee's hand for support, as she reminded her comfortingly, "Renee, remember what I told you the first time you came? You're not a victim anymore. You're a survivor. You get to decide where to go from here. You get to take control of your own life now. And you have been doing a great job with that in the last few months".

Renee shook her head, not as confident in her own power and strength. She protested softly, "But I still have nightmares, and I panicked just this morning…"

"Well, you know that PTSD never_ completely_ goes away", the doctor reminded her logically.

Renee had already been told that, but had trouble accepting it. She felt completely appalled and disappointed. "So, for the rest of my life, any morning I'm naked with Jack in an unsecured bedroom, I'm gonna have a panic attack?"

"No" Miranda instantly assured her, without a hint of doubt in her voice. Renee seemed a bit confused by that. So the doctor explained, "You'll learn to control the symptoms. You'll learn to cope. You'll get better"

**7.05 PM - Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House **

Lying on her pine velvet couch, with her back resting on the sidearm and het laptop on her lap, Renee was finishing supervising the model for the poll, draft number five. Then, she sent Blake an e-mail with the doubts and suggestions she had. After that, she did the same with the education speech, draft number three.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang. That put a smile on Renee's face. It had to be Jack. She reached the front door and took one look into the small monitor showing a live image from the security camera outside her house. It was Jack, indeed. He looked somewhat nervous in a cute way. She gladly opened the door to let him in. "hey"

"Hey" he greeted back with a small sweet smile. "I brought you this, for later", he said handing her a package from a bakery. He had brought her chocolate cupcakes, their favorite treat when they lived in New York.

"Great, thank you" she smiled feeling happy to see him. He was looking really sexy in blue jeans and a simple navy-blue sweater over a shirt. The color of his clothes made his beautiful aquamarine eyes look more bluish than usual. She couldn't help to caress his cheek and stare at his eyes for a moment marveled by them. Then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues caressed for a moment until, using all the self-control power she had, she stepped away from him just to set the alarm back on.

Then, he took off his jacket while she walked to the kitchen to put the cupcakes away. As he waited for her, he took a quick glance at her TV that was on a news channel. Apparently, they were just re-running a clip from the press statement Angela Nelson had given earlier that day. Jack had been following during the day what the media called '_the Kaningate'_, displaying a predictable but sad lack of imagination. Thankfully, dealing with that nonsense was not part of his job, but he was still interested in seeing how things unfolded. Yet, it was the first time he caught part of the actual statement and not just commentaries about it.

'_The unfounded accusations made by Mr. Henry Taylor are only the reflection of a very painful divorce process, which is a private matter the President does not wish to publicly discuss. As always, the White House's official is not to comment on the president's personal life. It's worth mentioning, however, that the real fundamental values which have always guided President Taylor and Mr. Kanin in the course of their professional and private lives have always been widely known by the public. It'd be redundant to discuss them now. President Allison Taylor doesn't want to debate her first marriage, but to keep working on improving the lives of all American families_'.

At that moment, Renee put her arms around him from behind and caressed his chest, "What do you think?"

He turned around to face her and then saw the concern in her gorgeous blue eyes. But, actually, he thought things were being handled as they should. "It sounded good… clear, brief… and it'd be beneath President Taylor to get into a dirty fight" He gestured to the TV with his head, "what she said was okay"

Renee nodded and turned off the TV, being done with that issue for the night. Then she rested her forearms on his shoulders and got lost in his eyes again. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today"

"You were worth the wait…" he whispered softly to her ear and kissed her neck. Then, he caressed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes to make a very important clarification. "And I'm not talking just about today".

Renee was too profoundly moved to say anything. As if her very life depended on it, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all the consuming desire she felt. Then she pulled away a little to look into his eyes and held on fiercely to his arms. Her eyes sparkled with restrained tears. A mix of fear and desperation could be heard in her voice. "I don't wanna mess things up again"

Jack tried to reassure both of them at the same time. "It'll be okay, sweetheart" He smiled placing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, meeting her gaze. "We'll deal together with whatever issues we have to deal with, okay?"

She smiled back at him and nodded in total agreement. Yet, right there and then, she didn't want to deal with any issue. She had done so all day. Right then, all she wanted was to get lost in his arms. But she didn't express so with words. Instead, she put a hand on the back of his head and pressed her lips against his, making her desire perfectly evident. As their tongues caressed, he ran his hand through her hair which felt like silk under his fingers. Their lips parted so they could catch their breaths. Then she slowed down and held his hands to lead him to her bedroom.

Once upstairs, they clumsily stumbled inside the master bedroom while kissing again. Jack only broke the kiss to remove his sweater and then their lips were glued together again. As they savored the kiss, they blindly unbuttoned each other's shirts. Then Renee quickly swept to the floor the five decorative pillows on top of the bed and sent the terracotta covers and sheets to the bottom of the bed. With that out of the way, they tossed their shirts to the dark wooden floor and then did the same with their shoes. Renee then pushed him against the bed and got on top of him. She kissed his chest and managed to remove his jeans. It was then when Jack took charge and they switched positions. He unzipped her gray pants, slid them down her legs and tossed them away.

As she ran her palms through his back, she felt the rough line-shaped marks contrasting with the rest of his skin, which was softer. Those scars made his back so distinctive. And even though she couldn't bear to even think of that hell he had gone through, she liked the fact that she could close her eyes, touch his back and, just like that, feel certain that she was safe because Jack Bauer was there. It was unquestionably Jack's body. It belonged next to hers. He kissed her mouth, then her neck, then her shoulders, then her breast and finally his tongue was tickling her belly button. It was then that a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. "_aa_h, my G_aa_d"

Jack couldn't retrain a very soft chuckle. That was exactly how he knew she was driving her crazy but in a good way, in a perfect way. When sex was simply good Renee moaned 'Oh, Jack' or 'oh, my God'. But if sex was truly amazing, she messed up the words and didn't even notice. It was like her mind was barely working.

**October 21****st**** 2018 – Sunday**

**8.16 AM **

Renee woke up with Jack still sleeping right next to her. The first thing that she heard was the comforting sound rain pouring heavily outside her window. She stretched her arms and back as she became more and more awake. She left the bed and put on her oversized pink cotton t-shirt. Then she headed to the wide (but tinted and bullet resistant) windows of her bedroom to take a look outside and see the water falling from the sky.

On that horrible Chelsea morning, while she was lying in bed waiting for Jack, Renee had heard the traffic coming from outside the windows 'R_inging up like Christmas bells and rapping up like pipes and drums' _, exactly like the song Chelsea Morning said. She had also seen '_the__ sun through yellow curtains and a rainbow on the wall'. _Now she was more aware of the similarities between her latest awful morning and another horrible one, years before. Certain Tuesday morning with the sun shining, the leaves starting to change colors and the blue sky so clear… until it got all suddenly with black disgusting smoke and ashes.

Now she was watching the rain pouring heavily on a gray Sunday morning. She could observe, through a tinted and bullet resistant window, the empty street of a neighborhood in Maryland. Only other houses were in sight, a sight blurred by the heavy rain. No buildings. No clear sky. No sunshine. And all that felt so strangely reassuring and peaceful. Was that crazy? Was it silly and wacky to be soothed by those stupid little differences? If she could finally relax, did it really matter why? She decided it truly didn't. So, as Jack remained asleep, Renee went to the kitchen, got a jar with water, two glasses and then put them on her bedside table… just in case. Next, she climbed back inside her bed and got settled under her terracotta covers and sheets. Lying on her side, with her elbow resting on her pillow and her head on her hand, she simply enjoyed watching him sleep.

Several minutes later, Jack woke up and the first thing he saw was Renee's gorgeous face. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes. Still a bit dazed, he smiled a little and muttered, "hey… morning"

"Good morning" Her smile, miraculously, reached her eyes.

Jack rubbed his eyes one more time and then felt fully awake. He got settled onto his back and pulled Renee closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest. She kept an arm around his torso and a leg on top of one of his. He had missed her proximity so much. He had one arm around her, tightly, protectively. His other arm appeared to be attached to the one she kept around his torso. He had no reason to believe she was uncomfortable in any way, yet, he couldn't help to worry about her. "Did you sleep well? Are you okay?"

"Great". Renee's response was fast and honest. It felt so nice how his skin made contact with hers. There was practically not even a tiny gap between them. She felt so safe right then and, more importantly, she felt they were both safe. Never mind that was for stupid reasons. That sensation of safety gave her the courage to tell him something she had been dying to say out loud for too long. "Jack, I love you. I've loved you all along…" Then she added a bit awkwardly, "Even when I did things that, uh, don't exactly prove so".

Jack knew what things she meant, and not the least of them was surely Vladimir. However, there had been only one thing that had made Jack doubt how she felt in her heart… the way she had ditched him in New York. Now it was a huge relief to hear her say those words, knowing she meant them. He wanted so badly for her to be assured that he felt the same. "I love you too, Renee. You know? Somewhere between defending how I got results and seeing you ice-skating at the Rockefeller center, I fell in love with you… I truly fell in love with you and that was it. I never stopped loving you. No matter what"

She was just too overwhelmed with emotion to come up with a proper response. Renee had no idea what to say. So, she kissed his chest and held on to him even more tightly. She only wanted to hold on to this perfect moment. They were together, in love and safe. She felt like nothing could get between them.

She wasn't naïve. She was aware that anything could happen to either one of them at any given moment. They lived in a very crazy and truly unfair world where the man or woman you loved could be gone without any warning, where a man could hit brutally the same face he claimed to like, and where a man who had claimed to love a woman for over twenty years now despised her very guts. But, just for that moment, the world seemed to have actually stopped around Renee and Jack. Nothing was going on but the love they shared. Right there and then… everything was just perfect.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thanks for reading! please, send me your reviews. All opinions are very appreciated!)**


	9. Reality Bites Not with you

**AN. I had to make some changes to this chapter, due to modifications in the plot and speed of the overall story, which is becoming more character-driven, leaving the planned action and terrorist incidents mostly for Part 4 of the series. I recommend re-reading this and chapter 9. Thanks for the patience! Love, Lara (April 28- 2011) **

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously:**Renee breaks down and confesses she loves Jack. He gets angry, thinking she's just playing him and walks away from her. But then she shows up in his hotel suite, confessing that she needs him and wants him. He caves in and they make love. After spending the night with Jack, Renee has an anxiety attack. He understands and takes her home. They decide to get back together. She explains him about having PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress disorder) and doing therapy. In her therapy session, Renee talks about the shooting for the very first time and admits she's not over what happened. However, in her house she feels safer.

Henry Taylor lies on TV, telling everybody that Allison and Ethan had an affair. This makes people question Allison's integrity, but she refuses to publicly respond to those lies in a direct way.

**Next:**Jack and Renee deal with their traumas resulting from their past, while adjusting to their present.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it! But I own Kim Bauer's necklace from season 7 and Allison Taylor's earrings from season 8!

**CHAPTER 9: **

**REALITY BITES (But with you… not that much)**

**October 22st 2018 – Monday**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House**

**5.16 AM **

_He felt the electric shocks that were burning his chest. All he could do was to scream in pain. They kept asking him questions, but he just screamed in pain, without saying a word. Then he felt the whip harshly hitting his back repeatedly. The pain was so intense. He could feel that each whip ripped of a part of skin on his back making him bleed. But he still wouldn't talk. He would not say a word._

Renee noticed Jack groaning in his sleep, his head was shaking and his eyes were rolling under their lids frenetically. She got worried and tried to wake him up from his nightmare as gently as possible. "Jack? It's okay. You're okay" She told him as she squeezed his shoulder.

Jack abruptly jerked awake, soaked in cold sweat. As he woke up, he instinctively punched the air once, attempting to hit at least one of the Chinese men who surrounded him. But pretty soon he looked around and became aware of reality. He had nearly hit Renee. But she had wisely moved to avoid the punch. Still, he was deeply embarrassed by what had just happened, "Oh, I'm so sorry".

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare" Renee told him gently as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. She was more than used to fighting in her sleep herself, which was why she had foreseen the punch.

"Yeah, I'm fine now" he groaned quickly, refusing to show any vulnerability. Instead, he wanted to shut down beforehand any talk about his bad dream and pretend it didn't happen. He was saved by the buzzing of the alarm clock. They had no time to talk about his nightmare. He was obviously relieved. "We should get ready for work".

"Yeah" Renee recognized with a nod, knowing Jack would get his way. They had no time to actually talk. So she simply comforted him with a soft kiss on the lips. After all, Jack respected it when she didn't want to talk about something… most of the times, anyway. Then she got up to start her day. "I'm gonna take a shower… if you want, you can use the bathroom in the guest-bedroom". It was her subtle way to let him know she wasn't ready to share a shower with him. The lovemaking with him was so amazing. But she just couldn't do it in the shower. She wasn't ready for that, yet. Thankfully, and Jack understood, nodded in agreement and kissed her again.

**5.37 AM**

Jack finished taking his shower and put on a navy blue DKNY suit, a white shirt and a tiewith navy and light blue stripes. On Sunday, he had dropped by the hotel and picked up a few clothes from his hotel room while Renee had a meeting with that Blake Rennard guy about the approval rating poll. Once dressed, he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast. But, suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the backyard. He found that very alarming. It seemed like somebody was lurking in the garden. But Renee lived alone. So, who was there? Just as a precaution, he took the nearest knife and hid to observe the intruder, without being seen, through the glass window connecting the kitchen and the garden. It couldn't be anything good. He saw it was a very young woman, a total stranger, talking to somebody over the phone while finishing smoking a cigarette. The woman looked about twenty years old, was very tall, skinny and had short wavy blonde hair. She was talking into the phone, in Russian. But Jack understood it. She had said, '_now __I __have __to __work, __I__'__ll __see __you __tonight_'. Jack's features darkened. He instantly assumed the worst. What could be that 'work' she had referred to? What could a Russian lady be possibly doing, uninvited, in Renee's house? How had she gotten in? Was she a SVR agent?

Renee had just finished getting dressed when, out of the blue, she heard loud screaming. It seemed like Jack had caught some intruder because he was yelling things like '_who __are __you_?', '_what __do __you __want_?', '_Who __sent __you_?' She was about to get her gun to assist Jack with the threat, but then she heard Mariya Rufanova trying to explain herself in Russian and English. Renee felt like such a big idiot. She had forgotten to tell Jack about that. She ran quickly downstairs and into the kitchen, just as Jack was demanding loudly 'tell me the truth'. The Russian girl was cornered with her hands up. Renee desperately yelled at him, "Stop, Jack… she's telling you the truth".

"She really comes here to cook and clean?" Jack looked back and forth between the two women, still cautious. Truth be told, the young lady had gotten scared too easily for a Russian spy, but that could be just an act. Renee nodded, apparently confused that he didn't believe it. Still, Jack didn't take his vigilant look away from the young woman. "And _you_ gave her the key and your alarm codes?"

"Yes. I had to" Renee knew that seemed strange, considering her new paranoia. But she spent most of her time at the White House and Mariya needed free access to the manor to work and leave whenever she was done. Suddenly, her expression changed from puzzlement to sadness as she realized what Jack had thought of the girl. He had worried unnecessarily about Russian assassins only because his idiotic girlfriend had forgotten to mention the housekeeper during the weekend. She locked her eyes with him. "I'm sorry". Then she greeted the Russian woman with a friendly embrace, feeling so bad for her too. "Hey, I'm sorry, Mariya, are you okay?"

The girl nodded a bit shyly. It was all more confusing than anything else. "Why he yelled?"

Jack now felt like a real idiot. He put away the knife and tried to explain his own actions with his nicest tone of voice, "I'm sorry… when I saw you sneaking in the garden I got the wrong idea"

"I had to be in garden. Not okay smoking inside Miss Walker's house", Mariya rushed to justify, fearing she had unwittingly done something wrong. But she had been given permission to take 'smoke breaks', although only outside the house. She really wasn't looking for trouble. But, just in case, she addressed Renee apologetically. "I have only _one_cigarette before work". She stressed the word 'one'.

"That's okay. Everything is fine" Renee reassured the girl with a gentle tone. The poor twenty year old thought even the most minor 'misdeed' would be cause for a beating. Then she explained to her what had happened in Russian. "It was my fault he yelled at you. I forgot to tell him you work here… he thought you were doing something bad. I'm so sorry". She felt terrible for not having foreseen the misunderstanding. But that, at least, was something easy to fix. "Okay, let's start over… Jack, this is Mariya Rufanova. She works here. And Mariya, he's my…" Renee then trailed off not knowing what exact word to use. "He's a friend, Jack Bauer"

"I'm so sorry I yelled… I made a mistake" Jack apologized shaking the girl's hand.

"No problem. We all make mistakes" the girl conceded softly and very politely. It really wasn't her place to judge her boss's guest. Still, she couldn't help but to narrow her steel blue eyes a little, distrustful of the weird man. Then she addressed her boss, "Want me to make breakfast now, Ms. Walker?"

"I don't have time today, sweetie." She should be on her way to the White House already.

"I start with laundry then?" Her boss nodded in agreement. Mariya then headed quickly to the laundry room.

Renee hurried to the master bedroom and sat in the chair in front of the vanity to put on her makeup and jewelry. Jack followed her awkwardly, thinking about what to say. He was so embarrassed. First, he had a nightmare and then he had almost attacked an innocent girl for being a Russian girl in Renee's house. What could he say that would make him seem strong again? Luckily, he didn't have to say anything because Renee, while putting on her makeup, changed the subject. "So, Jack, do you want me to give you a ride?"

Jack appreciated both, the offer and the change of topic. He still didn't own a car in DC. The truth was that despite his job stability he felt actually reluctant to fully settle down in the nation's capital. That was why he hadn't bought a car, his main possessions were still in California and he still lived in a hotel. Part of him, didn't believe his current stability would last. However, out of pure necessity, he had finally acquired a Ford Focus Sedan. But he couldn't pick it from the dealership until later. So, as Renee put on some make up, he graciously accepted her suggestion. "Actually, yes… thank you. They'll give me my car this afternoon"

"Good" She got up from the vanity ready to go. Quickly, she caressed his cheek and kissed his lips.

After saying goodbye to Mariya, they went to the garage and got into the light grey Audi Coupe parked inside. With a remote devise, Renee opened the door of her garage and they were ready to go. They remained silent for a short while. Jack then decided to explain Renee his behavior. "I didn't mean to scare her, I thought…".

"I know. It's all right" Renee reassured him calmly. Obviously the past still affected him more than he wanted to admit. Her cornflower-blue eyes were full of concern over Jack. "You really thought she was there to kill us?"

"Can you blame me for that?" he rushed to ask back rhetorically, already knowing very well she understood.

"Not really" She admitted honestly in a heartbeat. She would have acted exactly the same way if she had been in his shoes, or worse. "It was my fault. I forgot to tell you about her… that was stupid. I'm sorry". Then, she tried to reassure him. "But there's nothing to worry about. She's been vetted… very thoroughly".

The housekeeper had been vetted? For a moment, Jack wasn't sure what to think of it. It seemed so over-paranoid. On the other hand, for them, that kind of extreme-paranoia was, sadly, a necessity. Hadn't he learnt that lesson by now? There was no such thing as being 'too careful', particularly not for the people closer to him. He nodded thoughtfully, recalling the small panic buttons he had noticed in each bathroom and next to her bed. He had to hand it to her… Renee was definitely taking her safety very seriously. He finally recognized that fact. "Look, I know you're being very cautious. So, I'll trust that it'll work".

Renee's first reaction to that was to roll her eyes thinking '_well, __gee, __thanks __so __much __for __trusting __I__'__m __not __a __complete __moron_'. But then she took a deep breath and decided to be patient. After all, they were barely just starting a whole new phase in their relationship. She had to give Jack more time to fully appreciate the changes in her life. "I guess next time you stay, I should, uh, show you the security system…" It then worried her that she was being too forward. That sounded like such a serious relationship-step in their world. "I mean, if you want"

Jack couldn't help but to find her sudden lack of confidence cute. He understood it was about so much more than a security system. It was about letting him in her new life, making him a part of it. They had already gone through truly crazy times together. They had also shared moments of devouring passion. But now they were starting over from a very different place, in more than one way. It seemed, somehow, a more honest and real place, in the real world, sharing the 'everyday' reality. He liked that idea very much. Definitely.

Renee just kept rambling nervously with her eyes completely nailed to the road ahead of her, "If you are gonna be spending time in the house, I think you should get familiar with things… if you want…"

He seriously found her oddly charming when she seemed insecure about something. Renee was actually so confident, strong and fearless, and he loved her so much for that. But when, every now and then, she showed some frailty, for some reason passing his understanding, it worked like a magic spell on him. Right then, Jack wished so badly he could shut her up with a kiss. But he couldn't do that in a moving vehicle. He could interrupt her verbally, though. "Hey, listen, I'm planning to spend a lot of time around you, wherever you are… "

She turned briefly to look at him and her lips curbed up slightly in a smile. "Okay, Jack"

"Okay" Jack nodded pleased, feeling they were moving forward. "So, anything else I should know?"

Renee was glad he had made that question, since now she realized she had almost forgotten to tell Jack something important. "Well, Kevin Brown, the gardener comes every Friday morning". She was worried that she had nearly forgotten to tell Jack. That could have been bad on so many levels. Then, she teased him keeping a serious expression. "So, if next Friday a tall white guy with black curly hair tells you he's the gardener, please… just give him the benefit of the doubt… don't shoot him"

"Okay" Jack accepted trying hard to keep a straight face. Then, he faked a threatening tone and joked "But if Kevin is young and too good looking… all bets are off". He was only half-kidding. He just couldn't help feeling possessive and protective towards her. He needed her badly, although he kept that information to himself.

Renee chucked softly and shook her head amused. Several minutes later, she parked her vehicle in her parking space, which was in White House grounds, close to the northwestern entrance to the west wing. But she made to move to get out, she gestured for Jack to do so. "It's okay. You can go first".

"What?" Jack wasn't truly following her.

She shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of it. "You can go now and I'll go in a few minutes"

Jack narrowed his aquamarine eyes with an obvious suspicion. "You don't want people to know about us?"

Truth be told, she had gotten used to relationships that had to be kept in strict secrecy, particularly at work. She couldn't even remember dating anybody openly after Jimmy. Moreover, after her two extremely humiliating incidents during the few hours she worked for CTU NY… She was now fiercer than ever about protecting the privacy of what happened in her bed. The word 'privacy' had gotten a whole new meaning for her. Renee wouldn't have even let Mariya know about Jack, had that been avoidable. She looked down awkwardly. "I just think it would be inappropriate to parade our private life down the west wing"

Jack didn't want to 'parade' anything either. It could be a good idea to keep it between them. Though, they had already gone through a couple of security checkpoints. "But you realize we were already seen by…"

"…_Secret_ service agents" Renee finished the sentence for him, highlighting the word 'secret'.

He saw no choice but to cave in this time. "Okay… I'll go now, and I'll see you later"

"Jack, wait…" She took his hand before he could leave and ran her palm down his tie while looking into his eyes with amazement. "You look so hansom… I love you". Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Their mouths opened and their tongues barely brushed one another. Then, after making sure nobody happened to be nearby, he got out of the car.

**5.49 AM - Nora McNally's apartment. Georgetown - Washington DC.**

Colonel Nora McNally, Deputy National Security Advisor, was in the kitchen of her apartment making tea and toasts for breakfast. As she did so, she felt a man putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

The man was George Ace Sullivan, Deputy White House Chief of Staff for policy who had been pursuing her for months without her being interested. Nora had never felt attracted by too-skinny-George. However, she had slept with him right after Jack Bauer rejected her during the President's wedding. She had gotten a bit drunk, needed fun and feel better about herself. After all, George was a cute man in his middle forties with gorgeous steel-blue eyes. He in the end, it all turned out much better than she had expected and they had spent a lot of time together. George was not only good in bed, but also very 'chatty' and very into gossiping, which could serve her well to obtain personal information about the biggest fishes in Washington.

Noticing Nora had only 'low calories' products in her kitchen, George whispered sweetly on her ear, "you really don't need to watch your weigh… you've got a great body". He truly meant that. At the age of forty five, Nora still had the body of a professional tennis player in her thirties. She had physical imperfections, though. She had lost a pinky toe and had old burn scars in her thighs, in her lower back and bellow her breasts. It looked as if somebody had burnt her purposely with a lighter. She had said the enemy had done that to her after capturing her in Iraq. George felt terrible for her. But that didn't change the fact that she was an incredibly beautiful woman. He loved her stunning emerald eyes, her voluminous lips and her wavy blonde long hair. Besides, she had the hormones of a teenager plus the experience of a woman of her age. What a combination. George felt like he had won the jackpot. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he whispered "And I really like seeing your hair loose, for a change"

"Thank you" Nora said smoothly. Then she turned around to face him and flirt back, caressing his arms. "How did you get these strong biceps and that perfect chest? I thought you didn't have time to work out".

"I don't… I never work out" George admitted with a smirk, glad by the compliment on his impressive body.

"That's very hard to believe" Nora's lie was so shameless she was surprised he had bought it. Then his cell phone rang. He excused himself to take the call. Nora acted uninterested as she heard carefully his side of the talk.

"Sullivan" George took the coffee mug Nora had handed him as he spoke to the person on the other side of the line. "Yes, how may I help you, Sean?" He was polite, although could guess why that reporter was calling him. Soon, he got annoyed and had to cut the other man right off, "No… Why do you guys keep asking about that? No comment means no comment". He took a sip of coffee and then frowned distrustfully. "Well, have you taken that to Renee and Angie already?" George shrugged unsurprised. "That's that then. I can't help you". Then he managed not to laugh when Sean made a ridiculous request, "You think I can change Walker's mind?" He was thrown aback by that. But he liked people thinking he had that kind of power. "I guess I can give it a shot… okay, bye"

After he hung up, Nora questioned him sounding very casual. "So, what was that about?"

"A reporter has been trying to get an interview with Renee Walker, for a profile story, but she keeps shutting him down. This guy thinks I could talk her into it" George then made a face that seemed to say '_yeah,__right_'.

"But you can't, because you and Walker don't get along at all" Nora made her guess with a lot of confidence, basing on whispers she'd heard and what she knew about them. She then took a seat by that her kitchen table.

"She and I get along just fine" George objected with a shrug, as he took a seat and drank some of his coffee. He thought about the day before. Yes, he had gotten along fine with Renee. But that didn't mean he liked his boss. He _had_ to get along well with her. "She's my boss… I work for her"

"But you don't like her" She wasn't questioning, but making a statement. Her emerald eyes pierced George's steel-blue ones. She could read clearly the resentment on his face over Walker. "Why is that?"

"I guess I'm a sore loser. I mean, the President gave her _my_ job". He was getting too bitter. He really had to get over losing his deserved promotion for the sake of his job. He drank more of his coffee.

Nora stood up and then walked to stand behind George and massage his shoulders. Meanwhile, she whispered sweetly on his ear, "I know how that feels like… so, if you ever need to vent…"

"Right" George then remembered how Jack Bauer had also appeared practically from nowhere to steal Nora's promotion. She truly understood. "Your boss and my boss are practically the same"

"Guess what? They were seen leaving the Mayflower together the morning after the wedding" She purposely acted as if she were gossiping just to have some harmless fun.

"Really?" George nodded slowly while he processed the news. "I guess that makes perfect sense"

"What makes you say that?" Nora sat down again, feeling truly curious. She could sense she was about to learn some new interesting information.

"Well, let's just say she has a thing for men in positions of power" George informed naturally, before chewing some of his toast. He was enjoying knowing something the other person didn't.

"Oh, let's say more" Nora encouraged with a sexy smile, as excited as a kid in a candy store.

George smirked. He was always more than happy to brag about how well informed he was. "It seems she had an affair with her former boss, an agent called Larry Moss. And, when she was about 25, she slept with some professor of foreign languages in Quantico called Parker Whitford, also married."

"You are kidding me" Nora was genuinely stunned. It was something she would have never guessed about Renee Walker. "She slept with two men who were married? I can't believe it… the press would have a field day"

George felt suddenly alarmed. "You can't say anything… the President would fire me in a heartbeat if any of this…"

Nora couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "I won't say anything. Do you think I'm stupid?" Then she sat on his lap and kissed his lips. "What happens in here… stays here". George nodded clearly relieved with that agreement and continued kissing and she ran her fingers through his deep brown hair. When he kissed her neck, she smiled like a cat that had swallowed the canary. He trusted her already. Soon, she would be able to get more valuable information. Apparently, sleeping with that guy could be more than just some silly diversion for her.

**6.46 AM - White House - Northwest Lobby**

Renee Walker entered the west wing of the White House like every other day. She passed the many security checkpoints quickly and then she got to the antechamber of her office, where Dolores worked. She greeted her with a small smile, "Good morning, Dolores"

"Good morning, Ms. Walker" Dolores greeted her boss, handed her several folders and took Renee's overcoat. Her boss was looking elegant, as usual, with a gray tweed dress and jacket suit, surely from some fancy designer. As they entered the second most powerful office in the building, the assistant explained what was on the folders. "State Department's report on human trafficking in Eastern Europe, Amnesty International's report about female infanticide and abandonment in China and Human Rights Watch's report on Child soldiers in the Yemeni army". Dolores's noticed Renee's expression of despair, clearly due to the depressing nature of the topics in question. As gently as possible, she reminded her, "You said you needed information about these issues"

"Yes, of course" Renee obviously knew she had to stay well informed on many matters as part of her job. But that didn't mean the information didn't make her sad, especially when they had no hope in actually fixing the problem.

Dolores revisited the first half of the morning's schedule with her boss, reading from her notepad with her normal professional demeanor. "You have a meeting with Mr. Rennard at 7.30, security briefing at 8.10, economic at 8.35, meeting with communication staff at 9, senior staff meeting at 9.30, Dave Lyman comes at 10.15 for the economic briefing and Angie says she needs to see you right now".

Renee's back straightened in alarm. She knew that could not be good. "Thank you. Tell her I'll see her now". It was just then that she noticed a small vase with the still-fresh bouquet of flowers the President had on her wedding was over Renee's desk. The President hadn't thrown the bouquet at the wedding, claiming to be too old for that, but had decided instead to give it to Renee. She was extremely moved by the gesture and put the flowers on the side table, next to a picture of herself with Allison in the Oval Office. That put a tiny smile on her face.

Then she checked her e-mails and browsed quickly through the internet to check the top stories of the day. She wasn't at all surprised to read headlines like _'__White __House __caught __in __yet __another __sex __scandal?__' __or_ _'__Henry __Taylor __claims: __there __were __three __of __us __in __the __marriage__'__,_ which clearly wasn't a real quote, but a lame reference to the late Lady Di's famous comment about Prince Charles's long-term love affair. Soon enough, Angela Nelson walked into the office keeping a fast pace, looking concerned. "Hey, Angie… is something wrong?"

Angela Nelson walked timidly towards her, knowing the other woman wouldn't take the news well. "Please, Renee, don't kill the messenger" She handed Renee a brown envelop. "A reporter got these earlier this morning"

Truly intrigued, Renee opened the envelope and saw the photos that were inside. She looked at the brown-eyed woman with a mixture of horror and disbelief. The first picture was a snapshot of Jack with an arm around her waist as they left the Mayflower Hotel on Saturday morning, looking at her concerned. Besides, there were snapshots showing her by the door letting Jack in her house on Saturday night. Because of the angle, she could deduce quickly that whoever had taken the picture had probably hidden in a tree that belonged to her neighbors across the street. She couldn't believe it. "oh, God… Angie, are you saying they'll publish this photo?"

"Not for the moment" Angie hurried to explain, to calm Renee a little. "Right now the President and Ethan are the news people are truly interested in… but the second that story starts getting old and they need something new…"

"How long do you think we have?" Renee asked rather abruptly, with a lot of concern.

"Not much… about three days, with luck… but it might hit the internet sooner" Angie was not so sure.

Renee promptly picked up the phone and pressed the button to talk to her assistant. "Dolores? Please, I need Jack Bauer in my office immediately". After that, she hung up the phone. "Damn it…"

"I'm sorry" Angie told her, sincerely feeling bad for her. She tried to offer any consolation. "But, for what's worth, it's not gonna be a big deal. You're both single… Probably, most media will barely mention it as a curiosity"

"They'll just gossip about my life just for fun, not to criticize me" Renee stated it dryly like it was. It was exactly what she didn't want. Then, she snapped very sarcastically, "Well, okay then… much better".

Angela understood why Renee was so upset, and calmly took a seat in front her, thinking of a way to help little. "You know? if you don't want people to talk about your love life, you give them something else to talk about"

"What do you mean?" Renee asked, sighing with deep frustration.

"There're ways to negotiate… like… you can grant an exclusive about political issues if they don't talk about your love life" Angie explained with the same patient she needed to have with her hyperactive little boy. "I mean, you won't be able to keep the story completely under the radar, but you can try making them focus on other things"

Renee bit her lower lip and nodded considering the suggestion. As Jack entered the office, she stood up and locked her eyes with him. She was so worried about how he would take it. "Jack"

"Hey" Jack greeted both ladies with a small smile, but something clearly was wrong. He could see 'I'm sorry' written all over Renee's features. "What's going on?"

Angie noticed Renee's uneasiness. So she decided to step up and began explaining Jack the situation, while handing him the envelope, "Mr. Bauer, a reporter, Sean Callahan, received these photos earlier this morning".

"What the…?" Jack was absolutely outraged as everything sunk in. "Damn it, they can't do this!". Then he lowered his tone, just a little, as he addressed Angie firmly, "this is my life and Renee's. It isn't anybody else's business".

"You are right. But I'm afraid they won't care about that." Angie tried to be as calm and gentle as possible.

As Jack held the picture of them at her doorway in his hands, Renee stared at it with very different concerns in mind. Who had been lurking her house? And how come she had missed that? She asked the press secretary, "Somebody working for Callahan took the picture? How did he even know Jack was there?"

"He claims that someone sent it anonymously to his cell… about forty minutes ago" Angie's response earned her doubtful looks from the other two people in the room. Then, thinking out loud, she made a guess about what could have happened, "I know Sean was in the White House at the time. Maybe he sent his investigator after somebody gave him the tip… that could have been one of your neighbors, or maybe somebody working for you?"

As nervous tic, Renee scratched the side of her right arm with her left hand. Who knew about the hotel and also about Saturday night? Not knowing was truly exasperating. She leaned against her desk using her hands for support, trying to think who it could be, but couldn't come up with anything. "Give me a few minutes to find out".

Angie nodded going along with her. "Okay. But regardless of how Sean found out…"

"I know" Renee interrupted sharply with a somber look in her eyes. They had to deal with the fact that the reporter knew. She sighed and looked at Jack, trying to think of something. Once she made up her mind, she told Angie what she decided, "Tell Callahan he gets his interview with me if he doesn't mention Jack at all". Jack huffed in disbelief and was clearly about to protest. But Renee merely with a glare, she told him not to even try.

"I'll see what deal I can make with him. And I'll find out if any other reporter knows" It was all Angie could promise. So she looked at both of them, exchanged nods, and began heading to the door.

"Angie" Renee stopped the press secretary firmly, almost sounding like a cop. When the other woman turned around promptly, Renee made one very important clarification with her most serious tone, "Callahan double crosses me and he loses his press credentials and his security clearance". Angela nodded solemnly, indicating she understood, and then left the office.

For Jack, the situation was just a bit overwhelming. Even though Renee and he were free to feel like they did, he obviously didn't want his personal life to be discussed in the media. He was so uncomfortable with the kind of exposure that came with Renee's job and his own. But it seemed there was simply no way around it. He moved a bit closer to Renee as he made his point. "You shouldn't bother with that reporter. We won't be able to keep our relationship secret forever anyway. And I don't care…"

"But I do" Renee admitted so timidly that her voice was hardly audible. Then she sighed deeply and made an effort to explain herself. "I just don't want strangers invading our privacy… our personal lives. I mean, people would talk about us... I thought you didn't want that either".

"I don't" Jack huffed weakly looking down and away. "I don't want strangers minding my personal business. I never did". He looked into her gorgeous pale blue eyes and his palm was barely touching hers. "But, sweetheart, because of our jobs, our relationship will generate some buzz… and I'm okay with that because it means I have you"

"I'm okay with that too. Of course I am" Renee squeezed his hand tightly and intertwined her fingers with his. "I just want to, at least, buy us some time to get used to the idea, prepare of selves". She tried to explain how she was feeling, although, she couldn't look directly at him as she did that. "Frankly, this caught me off ward. I should have seen this coming. I'm usually so careful, but I messed up. I didn't even see someone taking that picture" She was horrified by the security breach that picture had brought to her attention. Renee would have forever printed in her mind Pavel Tokarev's eyes and his voice in that recording of his talk with Novakovich. She still felt chilly when she remembered those eyes of him, as blue as an iceberg reflecting the bluish tone of the sky and the sea. She had gotten her revenge and, yet, that man still haunted her. The photo of Jack leaving her house had been a harsh slap on her face reminding her that all her precautions could fail at any given time. She could feel how her body shivered slightly. "My God, Jack, it could have been someone with a rifle"

"But it wasn't" Jack reminded her firmly, as he locked his eyes with hers and held her hands to give her support.

"You're right" Renee struggled hard to keep the right perspective. She had to be reasonable about this. It was just some stupid, yet harmless, reporter. She tried to stay confident, but failed and some of her nervousness showed on her tone. "It's going to be fine, Jack. They'll soon stop caring anyway. Until then, we'll keep a low profile. It won't be that bad. I mean, there're much worse things they could be saying about us. This isn't the end of the world". She stopped herself when she realized she was actually showing too much insecurity with her tone.

"No, it's not the end of the world" Jack conceded categorically. And he knew exactly how the end of the world looked like. The issue with the press was merely an annoyance.

Renee was actually relieved to hear him saying that. She was just about to say something when her phone began buzzing. "I'm sorry" she told Jack as she headed behind her desk to pick the extension. "Yes, Dolores?" Renee looked at her watch and nodded. "Right, send him in". Then she hung up the phone and then she apologized to Jack again, "I'm, sorry. Cal Coleman needs to see me before that meeting about the poll I told you about"

Jack nodded and gave her an understanding smile. It was time for their talk to end, since they both had other issues to handle. He was about to give her a quick little kiss before leaving. But he felt too self-conscious since somebody could see them. Instead, he patted awkwardly her shoulder and walked out the office.

**8.24 AM – Office of the National Security Advisor**

Ruth Carmichael was a woman in her late fifties, with shiny straight dark-brown hair, which she kept impeccably in up in a coil, and russet-brown eyes. Her face was quite peculiar because of her prominent nose. She had been the executive assistant of the late national security adviser, Owen Bradley. Now she worked for Jack Bauer. She had been a hardworking professional executive assistant for most of life, knew her way around the White House and the Hill, could type faster than anybody else she knew, had intermediate computer knowledge and spoke three languages. Ruth loved being busy with a job she liked. It was much better than going home to an empty house, empty given that her husband passed away and her son was a grown independent man since long before that. The problem with her job was that, unlike her former boss, Jack Bauer had a tough personality. His idea of being '_professional_' was being '_cold __and __unfriendly__'_, to him, '_right_' was a synonym for '_My__way__' _and '_fast_' meant '_in __ten __seconds__'_. Besides, he seemed to believe that '_can__'__t__be__done_' was some sort of code for '_It__'__ll __get __done __if __you __repeat __the __order __again __yelling__'__._But, even though getting along with Bauer was very difficult for her, she respected his brain, his courage and convictions. Besides, to her, very few things could beat the thrill of working at the White House, in Allison Taylor's administration.

Ruth mused briefly as she walked quickly all around the West Wing, gathering briefings and data her boss would soon need from different departments. She was back in her desk with all the information in different folders of different colors, all classified either as 'Restricted', 'Confidential', 'Secret' or 'Top Secret'. Before handing her boss those, she had to get online and print any news that might be relevant for the issues Jack was working on. As she did that, she watched Nora McNally approaching to Jack's office with her usual severe expression, wearing an impeccable ash-gray skirt business suit and her hair looking impossibly neat in a coil. She was fast to greet the blonde woman being very polite. "Good morning, Colonel McNally. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Carmichael" Nora greeted back with a nod and, then dryly went straight to the point. "I need to see Jack"

Without waiting for any response, Nora headed directly to the door. But Ruth quickly stood in front of the other woman blocking her way. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But I'm afraid, right now, he's on a conference call with Secretary Heller and the Russian Foreign Minister" Ruth looked at her watch and revisited Jack's schedule in her head, figuring out when her boss would be free. "You may come back in an hour and a half"

"Are you saying I need an appointment?" Nora could not believe it. She felt entitled to see Jack whenever she needed to, without any appointment. "When Owen was here, I got in and out his office whenever I wanted"

"You did many things that were wrong when Owen was here" Ruth regretted saying those words as soon as they left her mouth almost involuntarily. She just couldn't help to feel a visceral dislike for the blonde too-tall woman in front of her. But she should have been respectful. She felt mortified, while Nora's dark emerald eyes seemed to be shooting pulverizing rays. "I apologize, Colonel, I should not have said that".

Nora was about to scold the older woman, but then Jack's door opened and he came out from it. Her priorities shifted right then. All the sudden, her angry expression switched to a sweet one, so sweet and innocent indeed that would have made an angel feel jealous. "Jack"

"Oh, good morning, Nora" Jack hadn't expected to see his deputy right in that second. He hadn't seen her since the wedding. It was awkward after what had almost happened between them before he got back together with Renee. But they were all adults there. He was sure they could work together just fine. But before doing anything else, he had to give Ruth a piece of paper. "Mrs. Carmichael, I need every piece of information available on those men"

"Of course, Sir" Ruth took the paper, which her cognac-brown eyes scanned quickly.

Simultaneously, Nora practically jumped at the opportunity to talk to the man. "Do you have a moment, Jack?"

"You don't, sir" Ruth hurried to step in with a very apologetic look and tone. She didn't mean to be rude or bitchy about the appointment thing, but sticking to the schedule when possible was fundamental for effectiveness. "You have a meeting with Mr. Lyman and I'm afraid Colonel McNally does not have an appointment"

Jack looked at his wristwatch and felt very confused. "Dave is coming in 20 minutes. I can talk to Nora now"

That wasn't the point. But Ruth just couldn't argue anymore. "Naturally, Sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee and donnas would be great, Mrs. Carmichael" Jack smiled a little in appreciation, although he was still confused. Why was the appointment thing such a big deal? Ruth was simply too uptight and protocol-freak.

Nora gave the other woman a triumphant, but not too evident, smile. "The same for me, if you're so kind"

Ruth nodded and left to get the coffee. Nora and Jack stepped into his office. She acted like nothing had happened between them. "So, any news on The Hague?"

A few weeks after the assassination of Omar Hassan, the Federal Assembly of Russia impeached Yuri Suvarov and then Vice President Nikolai Karkov assumed the presidency. And then the International Criminal Court issued warrants for the arrests of Suvarov and Novakovich, considering their actions 'Crimes of aggression'. Nikolai Karkov had agreed to hand them to the ICC. So, Suvarov and Novakovich were in the ICC's detention centre in The Hague. But the court was stuck in the pre-trial phase, and it felt like nothing would actually get solved till doomsday.

Jack huffed with a clear '_I __don__'__t __want __to __even __talk __about __that_' expression. He just sat on his chair behind his desk and complained with a somber tone, "I have seen turtles move faster"

"We knew this would be difficult" Nora sounded soft and very sympathetic. But, since Jack didn't want to talk about it, she handed him a folder and sat in her usual spot for their meetings to discuss a different topic. "So, that's the report for our meeting with the president"

"Okay" he locked hi eyes with her feeling so extremely awkward and sorry. Why had he messed with his deputy? Well, obviously because he had felt rejected by Renee at the time and needed to have fun with somebody who made him feel good. He silently cursed himself. Now he still had to see Nora every day at work. He had to make sure there wouldn't be any problem. "Listen, about what happened at the wedding…"

Or, more accurately, what _didn__'__t_ happen. And now Nora knew why. It had been so awful and humiliating being ditched by him like that, after merely a lame short kiss she had initiated. It was why she had gotten drunk and spent most of the weekend with George. Now that she knew exactly who Jack had ditched her for, that made her feel even more pissed. However, her plan was to act casual about it, like it didn't matter. "Please, Jack… let's forget about it" She chucked and covered her face with a hand in embarrassment. "I should never drink tequila"

"It's okay" Jack felt very dumbfounded. He had planned to apologize for being an asshole and leading her on.

"No, it's not. I really respect you as a boss. I like working with you… and I'd like to be your friend. I shouldn't have crossed that line", Nora said firmly, looking like she was ready to beat herself up. She acted as vulnerable and soft as possible in front of Jack. After all, she had done her homework and learnt about his preferences.

"It's really okay. Why don't we just forget that incident ever happened?" Jack suggested, way too eagerly.

"Great" Nora said with a natural looking smile. Then she patted the folder Jack now had before him on his desk, "Please, would you check the highlighted paragraph on page 26?" Predictably, he was pleased to do just that and quickly searched for the page in question. Nora sighed with relief that her feelings were safely covered up.

**2.57 PM- Office of the White House Chief of Staff**

When she had her office remodeled, Renee had installed a flat-screen TV like the President's in front of a big salmon-colored velvet couch. She had chosen all the furniture in her office in very light shades of salmon, cream or brown, which made her office more feminine. At that moment, she was monitoring the news on the CNN. Reporters were still obsessed with the false story about Allison and Ethan having an affair for ten years. They were showing pre-recorded footage of Secretary of State James Heller's press conference from The Hague. As soon as the floor had been opened for question some idiot had asked him about Allison and Ethan, since James had known them for years. The camera zoomed in to get Heller's facial expression better as he answered the question with an anger he tried to restrain. '_Frankly, __I __don__'__t __care __about __unfounded __rumors. __I__'__m __too __busy __working __on __something __that __matters. __The __President, __President __Nikolai __Karpov __and __President __Dalia __Hassan... __We __are __all __working __to __make __sure __justice __is __being __properly __served, __and __to __rebuild __our __trust. __That __could __be __a __first __step __towards __achieving __a __new __peace __treaty __for __the __region. __Now, __I __think __that__'__s __very __exciting __news. __What __if __you __write __about __that?_'

At that moment, Dolores knocked on her door and walked in with a couple of folders in her hands. "Ms. Walker, they need your feedback on these speeches… they are for the rallies in Nashville, North Carolina Tennessee, Georgia and Florida. And they would like to move the communication briefing from 4.15 to 4.30, if possible"

Renee checked quickly her schedule on the screen of the laptop she had over her desk. "Yes, that's okay"

"And Jack Bauer is on line one" Dolores made that last announcement and left the office.

Renee couldn't help to smile a little and pressed the button on her phone to communicate with him. "Jack"

"_Hey.__I __was __wondering__… __do __you __have __five __minutes __before __our __security __briefing, __to __discuss__a __personal __matter?__"_

It now felt so strange to hear Jack using such a formal tone with her, and it was even stranger that he had to book five minutes in advance to talk about something personal. But that was a natural consequence of their jobs. She actually needed to check her schedule again before answering. "Sure, drop by my office before the briefing". Then she added with a grin, "Actually, I can make ten minutes".

**3.19 PM**

Renee was sitting on her couch, reading the material she had to review for the communications staff. Using a yellow highlighter, she marked the parts she wanted to discuss with them. Then Dolores walked in with Jack. Renee was happy to see him and she promptly stood up to greet him, "Jack".

He stepped towards her and handed her a blue folder, acting very professional and lying about his reasons to drop by her office. "Please, I need you to check this report for tomorrow's meeting on Iraq and Iran".

"Shall I bring you anything?" Dolores offered with a polite formal tone, actually knowing it was the time of the day in which her boss liked to drink her third cup of coffee of the day and generally eat a muffin too.

"Thank you. I'd like black coffee and a blueberry muffin" Renee requested her assistant quite predictably. Then she addressed Jack "would you like anything?"

"I'll have the same, thanks" Jack gave the assistant a polite smile of appreciation. Dolores promptly left the room. Then Jack and Renee sat together in the big couch, but keeping a bit of a distance. Once he made sure they were alone, Jack got just a little bit closer to her, caressed her cheek lovingly. "To be honest, we already went through that report like twenty times. I just wanted to see you" Then Jack lovingly placed a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. "I wanted to know what happened with that reporter Callahan. I noticed nobody talked about us. So, I take it he got the interview he wanted?"

"He will" Renee confirmed with resignation. They had scheduled an interview for Friday. "It had a price, but he'll leave us alone for now" she didn't seem very confident though. Then she nodded and decided to share with Jack an idea she had considered while watching James Heller talking to the press, "Actually, I think I'm gonna talk to reporters more from now on… but only about political issues, things that matter. I mean, that way it may be easier for me to get them off certain private affair"

"Right…" he whispered looking down and away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then he made as gently as possible the other question he had for her, "Did you find out who told Callahan about us? Was it Mariya?". He could sense Renee would be crushed if that were the case.

"No. Actually, according to her phone records, she never called any reporter, ever. And nobody made the call from my house either" she explained to him what Leo had found out, looking a bit somber.

"That's good news" Jack noticed that, strangely, Renee didn't seem too relieved. "So, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she asked rhetorically. "I vet my employees and track their calls like they're criminals"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that. It was the smart thing to do, considering the circumstances" Jack offered as a consolation. The young Russian girl had been in Renee's life for only a few months. He had been betrayed for people he had known for years, not to mention his own family. "Better safe than sorry… you know that"

"Yes, Jack. I know" she conceded, but feeling a bit uneasy about it anyway.

Then Dolores walked in the office with the coffees and served them in the coffee table, along with little boxes of sugar and sweetener. As she did that, she announced, "Secretary Heller is on line one"

"Thank you, Dolores" Renee thanked her assistant and exchanged a brief awkward look with Jack. And mouthed "I'm sorry" Then she headed quickly to pick up the extension of her phone, "Mr. Secretary… how may I help you?"

Jack quietly observed her, while drinking his coffee.. Renee picked up a folder labeled 'VISIT UN. -MEETING KARKOV- PROPOSED TALKING POINTS'. Then as she talked to Heller, she highlighted different lines and draw circles around some words. After finishing the talk, Renee sat next to him with a somewhat troubled expression. Jack looked at her with deep concern, "is everything okay?"

Rene gave a resigned sigh. "Yeah. We are all just frustrated because we can't make progress fast enough"

That was very frustrating for Jack too. "Anything we can do to speed things up in The Hague?"

"Nothing that's not being done already. It'll just take time" Renee brushed slowly the back of his hand with her fingers. Jack nodded seriously, but understanding. There was nothing for them to do about that but wait to see some justice. At least they were waiting together. "Hey, would you spend the night in my house tonight too?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Jack looked directly into Renee's eyes and caressed her cheek. He only had one small doubt. "But what if a reporter sees me?"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world" Renee repeated smoothly what they had established earlier

**7.18 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House**

Renee was working in the room next to her bedroom she used as home-office. She held the computer on her lap as she sat on a comfortable pastel pink velvet round poufee, the only 'girly' item she kept in that room. At that moment, she was reading Amnesty International's report about female infanticide and abandonment in China. She knew Allison wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The painful true was that the benefits of maintaining a good relationship with China, regardless of what happened in that country, surpassed the cost.

In her mind, Renee understood that very cold reality, but it still made her feel terrible. As she looked at a picture of a very cute baby girl in a Chinese orphanage, she couldn't prevent a lonesome tear that fell from her eye through her cheek. But Renee quickly put the picture back in the folder and brusquely brushed her tear way. Felling slightly sick, she headed to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Why was she being so thin-skinned? She silently chastised herself for being too weak.

Suddenly, she received a text message. It was a text from '_J.B_.' that said '_My__ETA__is__in__5__m_'. At least that put a tiny smile on her face. She headed to her garage and waited by the door that connected the house to the garage. She was really itching to see Jack. Was that pathetic? Was she becoming too needy? No, no chance in hell. Luckily, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car outside and three short honks, which was the safety signal they had agreed on. So she pressed a button on a little remote devise to open the electronic garage door. Jack pulled his new blue Ford Focus Sedan into Renee's garage and parked it next to her light grey Audi coupe.

"Hey, sweetheart" Jack greeted as they exchanged warm smiles and then he gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"Hey" After kissing him back, Renee pressed the button again and the door got shut down. Then she took a good look at the car, very concerned about whether it was safe enough. Then, she praised the vehicle, "Wow, I like it"

"Thanks" Jack smirked taking a good look at her. She was wearing only the gray tweed dress, without the jacket. He could appreciate better how delicate her arms and shoulders were. And, since they weren't at work, he could take a good look at her legs. Jack was suddenly feeling they had been far too long without physical contact, even though they had kissed that morning and made love twice the night before. He approached her, cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her a very intense kiss, which she returned matching his fervor.

They then had to break the kiss to actually get in the house. Renee then remembered their conversation about Jack getting familiar with how things worked in the house. So, she got the alarm set for the night as Jack held her from behind, with his arms around her waist and looking over her shoulder, after leaving his overcoat and briefcase on the couch. She purposely introduced the code slowly. It was '05-21-18-Zadan'. Then she turned around to face him, he still had his arms around her. "It's okay. You can say it"

Knowing what she meant by that, he admitted the very obvious, "I hate your alarm code".

"Me too… but that's the idea. Nobody would ever guess I picked that". Then she smirked a little, put her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear with a sexy voice, "that code is classified information, Agent Bauer. So highly classified not even the President knows it".

He was not able to resist her. He pressed her against the wall with his body, kissing her lips, neck and shoulders. He pulled away to gasp for air. "You learnt that kind of hot-talk at the FBI?"

Encouraged, Renee just kept playing with him. "Who's my special agent in charge?"

"I am" Jack replied in a heartbeat and they kept kissing with consuming hunger.

But before they could go any further, both of their cell phones started making ringing at the same time. Jack and Renee groaned in protest and reluctantly took their calls. She went to the kitchen so they wouldn't both of them be there talking at the same time in the same room. After finishing his talk, Jack went to the kitchen and Renee had finished her conversation too. He explained, "It was Chloe, just to let me know she sent me the report about security measures at the UN, background checks, drills… her meeting with Agent O'Malley".

Just thinking about security and the UN made her nervous. But at least she knew everything was being handled properly this time around. Since the mood had been totally broken anyway, she opened the refrigerator to get the sodas and the dinner, trying to seem unfazed. "Good, she sent me a copy, right?"

Jack nodded confirming so and then wondered who Renee had talked to. He risked coming off like a possessive male and simply asked her, "So, what was your call about?"

Renee began reheating the chicken pot pie Mariya had prepared. Then she gave the answer with a casual shrug, "Oh, it was only Leo, to make plans for poker night"

Jack stared at her dumbfounded, "Poker night? Is that a code for something?"

"No" Renee stared at Jack a bit offended. Her entire life was not centered in 'codes', 'threats' and 'vetting'. She could be a normal woman. "We are actually gonna play poker tomorrow night. And, of course, you can join us"

"All right" Jack agreed, thinking it would be interesting. He wanted to observe that Leo guy a bit more closely. He didn't trust him so much and he believed Renee trusted him too much. As they drank some sodas by the counter, he decided to talk about what was clearly making Renee a bit edgy. "Are you nervous about going to New York?"

"Why would I?" Renee's features darkened momentarily. He still saw her as weak, and she couldn't blame him.

Jack had meant no offence. He thought it would be only normal, considering everything. "Well, it's the first time you have to go back there since… that day"

As if that fact didn't affect her at all, she began setting the table and brushing Jack's concerns off. "Our hotel bedrooms are in the same floor than the Presidential suite, Jack" The area would be, of course, extremely heavily protected. They wouldn't be vulnerable like last time. "We'll be fine"

"Of course we will" Jack reassured her, knowing it still made her nervous. He, on the other hand, felt just awkward about everything. His new position meant that, should a crisis emerge, he wouldn't be able to personally go out to chase the terrorists and defuse the bomb. That was an oddly unsettling thought, since he secretly felt the only one in the world capable of doing such things correctly. Besides, he felt guilty over being in a safe position.

Just like Jack could tell she was faking her calmness, Renee could read clearly his eyes and expression and tell what he was thinking. He was Jack Bauer, after all. Obviously he hated being the one protected. "Is it too weird for you? I mean… having to stay safe with the President if anything happens?" Her questioning tone was clearly rhetorical.

Unwilling to truly express out loud his conflicted sentiments on the matter, and not wanting to lie to her, he just gave Renee a non-answer. "It's actually reassuring that _you_'d be safe"

"And what I find reassuring is you, Jack, being safe" Renee assured him in her firmest tone. She wanted him, for once, to value protecting his own life. Jack hadn't actually answered her question, but he clearly still had issues to accept some of the changes in his life. She clasped his shoulder in support and looked into his eyes to reassure him. "Jack, I know how you must feel". Renee could guess he felt unworthy of being safe and nervous over not being able to do field work, controlling everything personally. "But, we'd be exactly where the president _needs_ us the most. This is how we serve the president now" She knew appealing to his sense of duty would work. Indeed, Jack nodded, still looking guilty but seeing her point. Then, her voice began to almost break as she made a personal confession. "Besides, your safety is so extremely important for me. I need you to be safe" She then looked down as she admitted painfully, "I don't think I would be brave and strong in a crisis if you were in danger"

Jack felt so moved. Part of him, wanted her to need him so badly. But he had seen enough of her brains, strength and courage to know better. So, he cupped both of her cheeks with his hands to make an important clarification while looking into her eyes, "You are extremely brave and strong… with or without me" She was about to protest, but he put a finger on her mouth and kept making his point, "Just look at you… what you can do… you are…" he trailed off uncertain of the accurate way to describe her. He had rescued and protected her, and he loved to do that. But, at the same time, she was the woman who had rescued and protected him, in ways she didn't even image. She was the only woman in the earth capable of keeping up with him, understanding his craziness and saving him. Then he figured out what to tell her, "You're my wonder woman fantasy came true"

Renee didn't know what to say. So she chose not to say anything at all. She put her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. All feelings of guilt, fear or doubt were momentarily forgotten. So was their dinner.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Please, write me and share what you thought!)**


	10. You get what you need

HI! It's been so long! I'm so sorry. Thank you to all of you who are still reading this for the immense support and for the patience! I'm extremely grateful. It means the world to me! I apologize sincerely for taking so long to update. I'm truly ashamed that it took me this long to put this chapter together. I made it extra-long to make up for it. And I had to make a lot of corrections in chapters 8 and 9.

Life got in the way. But the main reason is that I had a very bad, horrible, case of writer's block. I got horribly stuck. I had no idea what should happen in this chapter. It was so frustrating for me. Kept, writing, deleting, writing, deleting again… I had the hardest time EVER deciding exactly how R&J should continue… They still have plenty of issues to deal with. I don't want to give the wrong impression that it's all suddenly all rainbows and roses… But I think it's definitely time for them to become far more stable, mature and functional as a couple. I was worried of Renee (or Jack) coming off too neurotic.

Also, I wrote like three flashbacks scenes that then turned out unsuitable for this chapter (*bangs head against desk*), which turned out flashback-free. I also spend a great deal of time researching and figuring out some details for the plot (medical, legal, political, technical…etc). Sadly, most of that research was for scenes that, as it turned out, I won't use in this chapter. And you guys wouldn't believe how long that takes doing research. Besides, I had completely forgotten about the Midterm elections that should take place on November 2018 (*bangs head against desk many-many times*). So, for the sake of realism, I had to find a way to include something about that.

Moreover… I had to rewrite a lot of chapters 8 and 9… This is because I had a horrible time balancing necessary character development with the main 'terror arc' I had in mind. So I made a decision... **This part of my series won't include THE terror arc I had promised. It'll be mostly about relationships, characters, a bit of political drama and also about creating an important background for the next part… **So,anything we learn about the characters or any incident that might happen in _this_ story (which won't go all that smoothly), could be important to understand the next part. (I thought I could make that one a little bit more 24-like, meaning: centered mostly on a terror attack taking place in just a day). By the way, **SUPER special thanks to Molly and 'Ghost 141' for helping me to plan the basics of the terror-plot. THANKS!**

**PLEASE, take a look at chapters 8 and 9. I have made a lot of changes in them. **

Well, enough rambling… just enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). But thanks to e-bay I own Kim Bauer's necklace from season 7 and Allison Taylor's earrings from season 8!

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Jack and Renee dated for seven weeks but she left him after having a miscarriage(Part one). They got back together, but when Jack was shot by someone trying to kill Renee, she decided to leave him so he could have a normal life. (Part two) She moved with her friend Leo to the Walker mansion and started therapy. Allison Taylor made her chief of staff and Jack became national security advisor (Chapter one- part 3) After Allison and Ethan's wedding, Jack and Renee got back together again. He learnt about Renee having PTSD and going to therapy.

**Next: **It's poker night with Leo and Liz. Jack's insecurities emerge. He realizes there are some issues that he needs to talk with Renee to feel more confident about their relationship.

**CHAPTER 10:**

**YOU GET WHAT YOU NEED**

**October 23****rd**** 2018 – Tuesday**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker's House**

**02.18 AM**

_It was a very cold and dark night. Renee was horrified running away from Vladimir. She was holding a little baby tightly against her body. It was a small baby girl with blonde hair and pale-green eyes, all dressed in pink clothes. She couldn't let that bastard hurt her child. She hid behind a three and sighed with huge relief. It seemed that Vladimir was nowhere around. Suddenly, he popped up from some bushes with a handgun, knocked Renee down to the ground and stole the baby. "You're nobody's mother. You're a dirty whore"_

_A few salty tears kept rolling down her cheek. "Give me my baby back, you son of a bitch… I want my child back…"_

"_Which one?" Vladimir asked with his most somber tone._

_Then, a seven year old boy appeared out of nowhere. The child had auburn hair, freckles on his face but Vladimir's eyes and nose. He stared at Renee with hope but in disbelief, "Mamochka?"_

_Renee soon shook her head in strong denial and addressed Vladimir coldly, "That's your son… not mine"._

"_Choose one of them" Vladimir ordered brusquely to Renee, disregarding what she had just said about the boy. The kid then began crying that he wanted his 'mamochka'. The baby girl began crying too. Vladimir lost his temper and held a bread-knife right next to the baby's eye, "choose one now or I'll kill them both"_

"_I want my baby. Give me my baby" Renee burped out desperately in a heartbeat._

_Then, Vladimir just shot the boy dead without even looking at him. He kept his eyes on Renee with a mixture of shock and disgust, "You made me do that and you didn't even blink! You dirty whore. You don't deserve to be anybody's mother!" Vladimir screamed furiously. And then, while Renee helplessly watched in shock, Vladimir nailed the knife in the baby's little eye and continued butchering the baby girl, who turned suddenly into a huge pond of scarlet blood. Renee screamed in horror and felt excruciating pain coming from inside her._

Jack was abruptly woken up by Renee muttering something unintelligible, with her eyes wide open, looking panicked. She was very sweaty and breathing fast. He was so scared and had no idea what was going on. "Hey… Renee… Renee…" She didn't seem to notice he was even there. So he figured out she was asleep. As he tried to wake her up, he could understand one of the things she muttered was the word 'baby'. He was so concerned. "Renee, it's all right. You're fine". She finally jerked awake and stared back at him with very deep confusion. He tried to reassure her with a soft and gentle voice, "It's okay. It was only a nightmare"

She nodded, feeling still much shaken up, as reality sunk in. With her hand still trembling, she reached for the lamp that was over her night table and turned on the light. Her heart was still pounding very fast and she felt short of air. She moved to a sitting position and took deep breaths to calm down. Then she drank some water from the bottle she always kept on her night table. She knew it had all been a bad dream. The little boy and the baby girl had never even been born. Still, she felt like such a cold bitch, a monster. She was sure Jack's baby, her baby, had been taken away from her as some sort of cruel karmic punishment. A few pesky tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, feeling truly ashamed.

Jack felt so helpless. All he could do to try making her feel better was massaging her tense shoulders and neck as he whispered with a low tone of voice, "You're okay, Sweetheart. You're safe. You're safe now".

"I know" Renee whispered softly, her voice was barely steady.

Jack fixated his concerned green eyes on her while holding her free hand between his. "Wanna tell me about it?" His eyes were clearly begging her to share her bad dream with him. He told her as gently as possible what he already knew. "Look, you… uh, you said something about a baby".

She looked away from him with embarrassment as another tear escaped from her eye. She brushed it off quickly and swallowed hard a lump formed on her throat. "I'm sorry, Jack… I can't…"

Jack was starting to feel truly desperate. He knew that nightmare had been about the baby she had lost, his baby. But she never ever wanted to talk about it. He had tried to respect that, because she always respected that he never wanted to talk about China or Audrey. But he couldn't just watch Renee suffering like that and back down because she wanted him to. He had no idea what to do, though. It was breaking his heart. "Renee, you don't talk about the miscarriage, ever. Why don't you talk to me?" But Renee stared at the ceiling with her arms folded in front of her. Jack wanted to reach out to her. The lost of their child had been heartbreaking for him too. But, being a man, he could only try to imagine how Renee was feeling. "I mean, your assistant, who you see _every day,_ is four months pregnant. Kim is pregnant too… maybe all that is affecting you. That's understandable. You can tell me…"

His words actually felt like a shot in her stomach. Renee then had enough. She remained calm, but clearly angry and hurt. "Jack, stop telling me what to do, what I should feel or how I should feel it… don't try to handle me"

Jack was hurt by those accusations. She was being so unfair. "I'm not being controlling. I'm trying to help"

"I know" Renee's voice was barely a pained whisper. She hadn't meant to be an ungrateful asshole to Jack. She loved him and appreciated his efforts, his good intent. And, for that, she placed one hand on top of his. But she still couldn't look directly at him. At that moment, his eyes would only make her think of the baby's eyes. That was exactly what she didn't want. She wanted to stop picturing that baby in her mind. She had to let it go. "I'm trying to move on. I want to put that behind me" After saying that, she got up from the bed.

Jack got instantly alarmed. "Renee?"

"I'm all sweat. I just need a shower" She tried to sound calm. She was indeed sweat and feeling so disgusting.

"Uh, okay" Jack laid on his back staring pensively at the ceiling. Maybe he had to let her feel the pain in her own way and simply be there. He was dying to help her somehow. Perhaps it was better to let her handle it like she wanted. Pretty soon, she reemerged from the bathroom with her hair damped and wearing just her dark pink t-shirt. She slid under the covers on her front with her arms around the pillow and her head tilted to one side. He rolled onto his side and rubbed circles on her back with one hand. "I'm here. Please, just tell me what you want me to do. If talking doesn't help then, what do I do?"

Renee rolled to lie onto his side and face him. She had never seen him so… lost. But the only thing she needed Jack to do was quite simple, actually. "Just… hold me". Without saying a word, Jack got settled on his back, then slid his arm under her and rolled her towards him for a tight embrace.

**07.37 PM**

After yet another long day of working hard at the White House and attending meetings at the Pentagon, Jack parked his vehicle next to Renee's, inside her garage. She saw her waiting for him by the door connecting the garage and the living room. The first thing he noticed was that she was still looking amazing in the same serious and classy burgundy-red sheath dress she had wore for work, except she was now wearing it without the tweed jacket that went with it. That dress truly fit her figure, even though its square neckline didn't do her breasts enough justice. The second thing he noticed was that her face seemed to light up when he got out of his car and his eyes made contact with hers. He had been so worry about her because she'd had a really rough night and then the day had been far too hectic for them to even share a cup of coffee. "Hey".

"Hey" she smiled back at him and brushed softly her lips against his. "So, they're already here"

Jack noticed the hint of excitement on her voice. Renee had invited her friends Leon Craig and Elizabeth Anne Stockard over for their regular poker nights. Sharing this with Jack too seemed to mean a lot to her. Maybe it was because she wanted him to befriend the only people in the world she trusted. Or, probably, she was itching to show him that they could do normal stuff, share at least one nice evening without tragedies or sadness. Either way, he was willing to go along with her. "Great, I brought the drinks"

"Thank you, Jack, you didn't have to", Renee graciously accepted the bags Jack gave her with different kinds of non-alcoholic beverages. As they entered the living room, they spotted Cooper Anton Jamison, Elizabeth's eight year old son, all set on the pine-colored velvet couch, playing videogames with a laptop on his lap. "Hey, Coop, my friend Jack is here. Remember seeing him at the president's wedding?"

The kid briefly took his luminous topaz-brown eyes from the computer to look at Jack. "I remember" Then he focused back on the game while quickly correcting Renee. "But he's your boyfriend, not your friend, right?"

Renee looked at him awkwardly. They still hadn't discussed labels. But Jack gave her a small victorious smile, with her eyes on her, as he actually answered Copper's question. "If you say so, kiddo"

"So, what are you doing?" Renee asked Cooper with curiosity, actually approaching to see the computer's screen.

"I have to kill these green aliens before they destroy the planet" Cooper explained very matter-of-factly.

Renee pretended to be extremely impressed. "All by yourself?"

Cooper shot the woman a very confused and surprised look. "It's just a game, Renee"

Renee chucked and playfully messed up the kid's blonde curls. "I know, champ. So, where are your mom and Leo?"

Without taking his eyes from the computer, Cooper pointed at the doorway leading to the kitchen. But Jack gently took Renee's hand before she could go. "Sweetheart, I should change first… I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" Renee agreed not at all surprised, already knowing very well how Jack felt so unease wearing a business suit, tie and shoes. He was never comfortable wearing those sort of outfits.

Jack was actually curious about the mystery that represented Renee's friendship with Leon Craig. His first instinct had been to hate that guy for handing Renee to Vladimir on a plate, twice, calculative sacrificing her to obtain results. But Renee seemed so very fond of that jerk, who was her _only_ close living friend… She considered that guy her best friend. What did that mean? Jack had no idea what to make of everything. He had to find out what was the deal with that man. Taking the chance to scrutinize Leo was the first logical step to Jack. A more careful analysis of the subject and the situation seemed necessary before deciding anything else. For a change, he had time to do that.

At the master bedroom, Jack put on jeans, sneakers and a pale green shirt he kept in a drawer Renee had given him. Then, he headed back downstairs. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Elizabeth by the counter chopping some tomatoes and Renee washing lettuce to add to the salad. As they prepared the meal, they seemed to be talking about the Presidential Approval Poll. Jack knew thirty interviewers had begun making the calls on Monday at 6 PM as the communications team supervised. But it would take a while to see some results. As Renee was explaining the other woman, "It takes forty eight hours just getting the 1500 responses we need"

"It takes thirty people forty eight hours to make 1500 calls?" Elizabeth wondered with profound disbelief. Considering the amount of people working on that, she had assumed it would take a lot less.

"It takes them about twelve hours to make 1500 calls" Renee corrected Liz very smoothly, with a gentle tone, while putting the clean lettuce on a bowl. "But we need 1500 _responses_, which takes 6000 calls"

Instantly, Liz did the math, never stopping chopping the tomatoes. "Only 1 in 4 people don't hang up?"

"And that's if we are lucky" Rene pointed out rather gravely. She sighed as she finished washing the vegetables. Now what? There was just no way she would chop anything. So, she would start setting the table. But, before that, she poured a glass of coke for herself and gave Liz another one.

Elizabeth took the glass Renee had handed her, and then noticed Jack entering the kitchen. She was glad to have the chance to get to know that man better. Jack had done many impressive things for the country, including destroying Charles Logan's presidency. She smiled as they shook hands. "Nice seeing you, Mr. Bauer"

"Please, call me Jack" He smiled back, instantly liking that friendly woman. Elizabeth had played a fundamental role in saving his life and Renee's on May, debunking the Russian conspiracy and Charles Logan's role in it. But the strangest and most interesting thing about Elizabeth was the fact that, in spite all the hell the woman had gone through, there was still a hint of sweetness and innocence irradiating from her.

"Only if you call me Liz" She stated in a heartbeat with a smirk.

"Seems fair" Jack readily agreed keeping a straight face. Then he looked at Renee, who seemed pleased to watch him being friendly, and smiled at her. But he obviously hadn't failed to notice his target was nowhere around. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And… Where's Craig?"

"He's smoking outside" Renee shrugged nonchalantly and finished drinking her coke.

"I'll keep him company" Jack quickly 'volunteered' sounding too eager. He was being as subtle as the US army in foreign soil. Strong suspicion crossed momentarily Renee's face, but soon she gave him a tiny nod. Clearly, she knew his intention was to inspect her friend, to gain some control, but was willing to let it slide, probably knowing that was the only way for him to ever let go his apprehension over Leo. He had to love her for understanding that.

Jack crossed the big glass door leading to the spacious backyard and took a few seconds to silently admire his surroundings. Not a single star was visible on the cloud-covered sky. Yet, the area was nicely lightened by four elegant white outdoor lamps on planter bases, with three glove lamps each. The pool, 20 feet wide and 50 feet long was now emptied and covered for the season. The rest of the garden was mostly filled with Maryland golden-aster plants and eight Cherry Blossoms trees, with their leaves in different shades of brown and orange. All the foliage and flowers were dying as autumn passed by, but would blossom again in spring. He could only imagine how great that would look like. He was hit with the realization that he wanted so badly to see it next year.

But he quickly focused back on the task at hand. He spotted Leo smoking as expected and laying on one of the wooden loungers by the pool. He greeted him taking a seat in another lounger. "Hey"

Leo calmly took a drag from his cigarette and then greeted the other man. "Hey"

"It's freezing here" Jack commented, at lack of anything better to say. Inside the house, the central heating kept them warm. Outside, he felt the chill of the windy autumn evening. And, unlike Leo, he didn't have a jacket on.

"Yep… but, I sure know better than to smoke around Renee and Liz" he jokingly made a fearful gesture. Obviously, he didn't fear but respected both women. He wouldn't even consider not following Renee's house-rules. After another drag, he finished the cigarette and used an empty can of soda as an ashtray. Immediately, he lighted another one and extended the open box of 'Lucky Strike' cigarettes to Jack. "Want one, Bauer?"

"I don't smoke" Jack declined promptly. And he took note with surprise of the natural southern accent coming out spontaneously from Leo's mouth. Leo was from Austin, Texas, but had lived in Brooklyn since the age of seventeen and had constantly spoken with a thick Russian accent for years, as part of his cover. So Jack hadn't expected to hear any trace of a southern drawl. Did that mean Leo was being his real self?

"Good" Leo approved with a nod and took a long drag from his cigarette. It was poison. But, for him, it was the lesser evil. **He trusted nobody. But he was willing to make a rare exception and trust Jack Bauer, given that man's very impressive history of courageous service to the country. So he admitted, **"Smoking helps me stay sober"

It was the first time Jack ever heard about Leo's alcoholism. So he stared with surprise for a moment. Was it the truth or an attempt to win Jack's trust? If Leo was being honest, an addiction was definitely something Jack could understand too well. But, obviously, that wouldn't make him reciprocate with a confidence of his own. He limited himself to make one very easy guess. "You drank too much to maintain your cover with the Russians?"

"No, I drank too much because I'm an alcoholic", Leo replied meaningfully. Unlike Renee, he had drunk far more of what he _had_ to drink to avoid the Russian's suspicions and he used to get truly wasted by himself. His addiction could have gotten him killed more than once, and many times he had wished just that. But, exactly like the cat with a hat tattooed on his back suggested, he had always managed to land on his feet.

That blunt response stunned Jack. It had sounded so… candid. Perhaps due to his own history of substance abuse, Jack felt willing to cut Renee's friend some slack. "Craig, you were pretending to be one of them. You had to take, at least, one or two shots of Vodka"

"True" Leo acknowledged that fact with a nod. He could tell right then that Jack was justifying him only to justify himself. But with some resignation he admitted somberly another sad truth "Problem was, I never wanted 'one or two' shots… I have always wanted the entire bottle…"

Jack allowed the other man's words truly sink in and mused about the deeper meaning behind them. Their respective jobs and undercover missions had only unchained demons already existing inside them, provided freedom to be self-destructive, an excuse to 'stay in hell'. Jack, for one, had always known he was his own worst enemy, deep down. Even though, sometimes, he blamed his job at CTU for everything.

His musings were very rudely interrupted by a tiny barking dog agilely popping up in the garden, seemingly out of nowhere. Jack was completely stunned by the unexpected appearance. What the hell was that thing doing in Renee's garden? Indeed, the dog was certainly small enough to pass through the space between the vertical metal bars from the fence separating Renee's house from her neighbor's. It was a hideous dog with white humanlike skin, tufts of fur on its paws and tail, in addition to long, flowing hair on its head forming a crest. It kept running around in circles fanatically and barking furiously at the men. But, naturally, the tiny creature wouldn't even scare an infant. It was just an ugly and exasperating 10 pound bundle of hysteria.

Instantly, Leo recognized the hairless Chinese Crested dog Renee's neighbor owned. He laughed mocking the dog's very pathetic attempt to 'bully' them. "Sorry, you ain't scary. You're just one irritating little flea"

"Rat would be more like it" Jack groaned annoyed. "Who owns _that thing_?" Before Leo could reply though, a lady who seemed to be about seventy, with short white hair and dark brown eyes emerged from the neighbor's house.

"Lady Luck, come here!" Dorothy 'Dory' Florrick approached the fence as quickly as possible. She had been getting ready to watch TV in bed but had noticed the pet was missing. She had immediately left the house in her purple pajamas to look for her dog, named after a song her late husband had adored: 'Luck Be a Lady'.

Leo easily caught the dog with one hand and kept its mouth tightly shut with the other, to avoid getting bitten. After that, he approached the woman while the dog fidgeted in anger. "Here you have her, Mrs. Florrick"

Immediately, Lady Luck jumped into Dory's arms and calmed down a little, but kept uselessly growling and showing its teeth to the men. Dory petted her dog with relief. "Thank you, uh…" She trailed off and stared at the tall man with hazel eyes and brown hair, trying to remember his name. She should know it. She was quick to cover her memory lapse though. "…Young man. And I'm sorry. I don't know why she keeps coming here".

"It's okay" Leo reassured Dory shrugging, just to try to be nice, with Jack right behind him.

"Well, your wife seemed angry at me the other day. That girl's got her dad's bad temper. Abbey was so much nicer… God rest her soul". Dory huffed sadly, thinking about how she missed her late dear friend. Abbey's daughter was respectful, but just very cold and uptight sometimes.

Leo just rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Mrs. Florrick, I told you I'm not Renee's husband".

"Right" She acknowledged, then remembering having made the same mistake before. Then she noticed the other man, the one with light green eyes and blonde hair. That stranger was looking angry for some reason. She wisely decided to retreat quickly to her home with her beloved pet. "Anyway, thank you…"

Once the woman was out of sight, Leo turned around and was startled by Jack's livid expression. Totally confused, he tried to find out nicely what the problem was. "Is something wrong, Bauer?"

"Why does she think Renee's your wife?" Jack asked right back, providing the answer to Leo's question.

"She's got confused cause I lived here" he explained with a casual 'What's the big deal?' tone, wrongly assuming Jack already knew and understood everything about his friendship with Renee, like Liz did now. He was forgetting, however, that it had taken five months and a few strong arguments for him and Liz to get to where they were.

Jack froze in shock momentarily. His nervous blinking was his only movement as he processed the information. What the hell was that guy really saying? _'I lived here'_, he didn't like the sound of that at all. When he noticed Leo was about to get back into the house, Jack quickly stood right in front of him cutting his way. "What?"

Leo almost laughed at what, he could only assume, was Jack's 'comical jealous act'. But the look in those pale green eyes revealed the man was seriously upset. So he got equally serious to clear the misunderstanding. "I lived here for a couple of months… using the guest room" he put extra emphasis on those last three words. Jack didn't say anything. So Leo kept trying desperately to reason with the man before him. "After things got so messed up in New York, I sure as hell couldn't show my face around my house in Brooklyn… every Russian gangster in New York, and Suvarov, wanted my heart on a plate… I had nowhere to go. So Renee offered me to hide here for a while"

More importantly, Renee had been a danger to herself for weeks. He couldn't leave her alone until that changed. But he wisely omitted telling Jack that part, sensing Renee wouldn't want him to. Still, Bauer's jealousy could not be more ridiculous. It wasn't easy to intimidate Leon Craig, but Bauer was close to archiving that by never stopping to silently shoot hate darts with his eyes. Total silence was the one thing that freaked Leo out. Since sometimes he used humor as defense mechanism, as desperate measure to break the silence, he attempted a joke. "Think of me as Anna Frank" Getting no verbal response, Leo mentally scolded himself for making such a lame joke. He was far too nervous. "Seriously, Renee and I never been more than good friends". He then patted Jack's shoulder, to smooth things along. He went for 'reassuring' but came off as 'patronizing' instead.

Jack had used 'the silence treatment' almost automatically as a protection mechanism. He had nothing to say to that man. He limited himself to hear the information that man alone was giving away. He resented deeply that close friendship between Renee and Leo, even when it was only platonic. But it was a matter Jack had to discuss solely with Renee. Yet, by not saying a word, he was actually revealing too much and acting immature. For Renee's benefit, he had to act as cool as possible. "Fine… I understand"

"Good. We're cool then" Leo sighed with some relief and lighted another cigarette. Naively, he patted Jack's shoulder again in a 'pal' manner. He still didn't know Jack Bauer well enough to translate that 'fine' correctly.

"Yeah…" Jack reluctantly patted Leo's shoulder back, to be even more convincing. Once Leo finished one last cigarette and threw it into his soda can, both men headed back inside.

In the dining room, Renee and Liz were putting a few bowls with fries, onion rings, and salad on the table. Renee turned around to face them. "So, that barking we heard just then…?"

"Yep, Lady Luck visited you again, Gorgeous. She's obsessed with your garden" Leo confirmed sounding breezy.

"Lucky me" Renee commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as Leo and Liz chuckled.

Jack truly couldn't quite match the other's relaxed demeanor, but he kept making a good effort to at least appear cool. He gave Renee a tiny smile and instinctively put an arm around her waist. She actually smiled back.

Elizabeth had met Dory and the dog back in July. But the dog's name was news to her. Thinking it was ridiculous, she shook her head incredulous. "Wait… that tiny ugly dog is called Lady Luck?"

Dory had once told Leo the reason for dog's name. So he approached Liz, put his arms around her waist from behind and, to give her a hint, he hummed softly "_Luck be a lady tonight… Luck, be a lady tonight…_"

Then Elizabeth smiled, getting it. She turned around and put her arms around Leo's shoulders as she joined him in the humming, "_Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with… Luck, be a lady tonight…_"

Renee chuckled softly and put an arm around Jack's waist, tightening the embrace. Jack found her proximity and her 'I'm with him' gesture very reassuring. It would help him to momentarily let go what bugged him.

Meanwhile, Cooper frowned with jealousy over his mom and Leo. But, upon overhearing them talk about a dog, he remembered an important request he had forgotten to make since that morning. "Mommy, can I get a puppy?"

"No" Leo was the one to give quickly the eight-year-old one firm response. Not a day had gone by in the past week without Cooper asking for a puppy at least three times. He had to be the one saying no, since Liz was incapable of using that word with her child. "We told you already… we can compromise and get you a hamster or a canary…"

"Those are stupid pets" Cooper protested sharply, just for the sake of not giving in easily.

"Cooper! Enough!" Liz scolded, as harshly as she was capable of. "We already talked about this"

The kid looked so disappointed. Renee felt so bad for him, so she tried making a suggestion that could cheer him up. "Hey, kiddo…. What if you play my mom's piano and show us your talent? I heard you're getting quite good".

"I'm not" the kid quickly corrected with a sad face and shot one guilt-dart at Liz with his topaz-brown eyes. "Cause mom won't buy me my own piano to practice. I can only play at school"

Once again, Leo rushed to his girlfriend's rescue. "Well, your guitar became '_lame_' all the sudden, remember? So your mom will buy you a piano when she's sure you'll stick to it…" Predictably, that comment earned Leo angry rays from the kid's eyes. But Cooper found a new passion every month. He recalled the eight year old trying out with tennis, hockey, drums, guitar and violin. The kid was currently hooked on piano and basketball.

"Meanwhile, you can visit me and practice with my mom's, whenever you want" Renee suggested. She had kept the piano only because it had meant the world to her mom and Grandma Claire O'Carroll. But Renee had never been interested in playing any instrument. The 'musical gene' had skipped her generation. Hopefully, the piano would serve to cheer the kid up. "See, Coop? I really need you to play it because… well, I suck big time".

That indeed dragged a very soft chuckle out of Cooper. "Okay… thanks, Renee"

Leo took a look at her watch and then addressed the little boy. "Okay, buddy. It's time for your insulin"

"You can use the guest room" Renee promptly offered whispering to Liz's ear.

"Thanks" Liz smiled and nodded, appreciating deeply Renee's patience. Though Cooper clearly had no intention of letting them test his blood sugar and inject him insulin. The kid was again sulking on the couch, with a big frown on his face and his arms folded across the chest. Liz would have to beg. "Please, baby, work with us"

The kid already knew he had no way to win that one. But he could try to obtain a small benefit, since mom sometimes offered him 'a prize' for having a perfect behavior. "And what do _I_ get?"

The kid had been diagnosed with Type One diabetes three months before. And Cooper's idea of '_making lemonade if life gives you lemons_' seemed to consist in using his illness to continually get new toys and money. Leo was truly fed up of the kid's manipulation. So, before Liz had the chance to cave in, he stepped up and firmly forced Cooper to get down the couch. "You get to stay healthy. You need your medicine… and that's that"

The kid shot an 'I hate you' glare at Leo, who took him to the guest room, regardless. Leo had to coach Liz, who still felt too insecure to give her kid the injections herself. Cooper had lost his dad five years before. He was now stuck with a mom who worked all the time, mom's new boyfriend and diabetes, on top of everything else. Considering all that, Elizabeth just felt way too much guilt to be tough with the kid, even if it was absolutely necessary. The normally fierce and courageous woman turned weak like a jelly-o when it came to Cooper.

Renee watched the three of them head upstairs. She knew Liz, Leo and Cooper had to deal with difficult issues, but they were meant to get through every rough patch together, holding on jointly. There was no doubt in Renee's mind about that. Then, she turned around to look Jack and locked her pale blue eyes into his beautiful aquamarine-green ones. She could tell he was upset. But she didn't know what was wrong exactly. Unsure of what to do about it, she approached him timidly and held tightly his right hand, while caressing the side of his left arm with her free hand. "Jack, is…?"

**"It's fine. We'll talk later…" His expression barely revealed anything. The truth was that **he didn't want to blurt everything out right then. But he couldn't help feeling hurt. There were too many things he needed to say to her and too many questions bugging him. He didn't like that she had lived with that guy and never said anything. She kept hiding things from him. It wasn't about sex. It was about Jack feeling that some other guy knew her better than he did, that she was closer to some other guy. He pressed his lips tightly together. He really needed to talk to her, tell her what was bothering him, but once they were alone. 

**Obviously there was something wrong, Renee remained very skeptical. "Do you want them to leave?"**

**"No" Jack's response was automatic and categorical. **"All I want is for us to talk and we can do that later"

"Really?" She was concerned, nothing good ever came from 'we need to talk'.

"It's only a talk. We'll be fine" He assured her. He just wanted to fix what was wrong in their relationship. He didn't want to lose her. Even though he was upset, he knew they were meant to hold on and overcome their issues together. But they needed to have that conversation.

**08.37 PM**

The four adults were then sitting around the dining table, playing their card game while drinking sodas. Cooper was entertained watching a Disney movie on Renee's giant-screen TV, after eating chicken and fries. **It was then Leo's turn to deal the cards. He dealt **five cards to each adult, one at a time, all face down. Then he placed the remaining deck aside. **Sitting at his left, Renee was the first one who had to either place a bet or fold. She had gotten the 7 of hearts, the 3 of spades, the 8 of clubs, the 10 of diamonds and the 10 of hearts. With some trust in her pair of tens, she started by betting two dollars, barely showing any emotion. "I'm in" **

**Jack tried hard to read her expression. He couldn't figure out whether she had gotten good cards or not. He, for one, had gotten the 3 of hearts, the ace of diamonds, the Jack of clubs, the 8 of spades and the 9 of clubs. That did absolutely nothing for him. But he would get the chance to trade the ace, the 3 and go for a flush or a straight. So, he decided to bet three dollars. "I see your two dollars… and I raise you one"**

**Elizabeth scanned thoughtfully the other's faces with her big sapphire eyes. Unfortunately, she was not that familiar with Renee and Jack to be able to read them well, and Leo's poker-face was far too good, even for her. Besides, she had gotten a truly lousy hand made by the 2 of clubs, the 4 of hearts, the 6 of hearts, the Jack of spades and the king of Diamonds. She decided it was better not to risk it. "I'm out…" Then, since she was out for the round anyway, she offered kindly the other woman, "Renee, would you like me to go get the cake now?"**

**"If you really don't mind…" Renee accepted with a gracious smile.**

**Elizabeth was quick to put Renee more at ease candidly. "Please, I'm happy to help"**

**"Thank you, Liz" After thanking Elizabeth's courtesy, Renee focused on the game again and stared intensively into Leo's hazel eyes. She challenged him. "So, ****_Ruskie_****, are you in or out?" **

**Leo theatrically drank the soda on his glass with one compulsive and quick movement, like it was Vodka, making Renee chuckle. He always liked to purposely delay making his play, just for the sake of acting mysterious. Actually, he had a bad hand, so he grumpily folded. "I'm out"**

So, it was only Renee and Jack still in the game. They specified how many of their cards they wanted to replace and discarded them. Then, both of them were dealt in turn the same number of cards they had discarded. **Renee kept the pair of tens and replaced the other three cards. She looked at the new ones, keeping a straight face. They turned out to be pathetic. She still had nothing but her stinky pair of 10s. Her pale blue eyes examined carefully Jack's features. He briefly looked away, down and bit his lower lip. The movement was so quick and subtle, indeed, that nobody else perceived it but her. She wondered whether he had even worst cards than she did. She thought that it was worth the risk and placed a 5-dollar bet acting as cold as possible. "I'm in"**

** "She's bluffing, Bauer" Leo said automatically with a hell lot of confidence, never taking his eyes from Renee, and unwittingly getting an annoyed 'who-the-hell****_-asked-you'_**** stare from Bauer. **

**"What's bluffing?" Cooper instantly asked. The kid was watching his movie but overhearing the adults at the same time. The grownups always had the most interesting chats when they thought he wasn't listening. **

**Leo tried to explain the concept to the kid. "It's like… It's pretending you have something you don't have, only to make the other person back down, out of fear" **

**Cooper got it easily and then, putting an innocent expression, recalled out loud a particular instance of bluffing from his real life. "Oh, like you pretending your coffee made you very sick, to make me admit I'd put salt on it?" **

**"Right" Leo lowered his head with some embarrassment. He knew faking harsh chest pains until a very scared Cooper whined '****_but it was just salt_****' had been a very cheap and childish stunt. He got justifiable disapproving glares from Jack and Renee. Desperate to divert the attention from his questionable step-parenting techniques, Leo encouraged the others to go on with the game. "Please, carry on…" **

**"Anyway" Renee babbled a bit awkwardly. Then, she locked her eyes into Jack's. She tried to act as cocky and challenging as possible. "So, am I bluffing, Jack?"**

**Honestly, Jack had no idea, which made him very nervous. He was supposed to know. He looked at his own cards once again. He only had a pair of Jacks. It was not good. But, were Renee's cards any better? He was pretty sure they had to be, or she wouldn't have bothered placing a bet at all. He figured that, as much as he detested doing so, he had no other choice but to fold. He didn't reply her question directly, but instead groaned, "I'm out"**

**Renee's lips curbed up in a small grin while collecting the money from the pot. Since Jack had folded, she didn't have to show what hand she had actually gotten. But Leo was completely overpowered by curiosity and took a quick peek. He chuckled and shook his head, "****You just had a pair of tens" **

**Nearly at the same time, Renee playfully slapped the cards away from his hand. "Hey, ****_Ruskie_****… Play fair for once" **

**Jack was stunned. He had failed to notice Renee had been bluffing. Another man had noticed it, though. That certainly hit a nerve. Out of frustration, he couldn't help to snap at her, "You betted on a lousy pair of tens?"**

**"Only seven bucks" She reminded him calmly, shrugging dismissively, trying not to make a big deal out of his little outburst. She knew that, not even on his best days, Jack coped well with losing at any game. Neither did she. **

**"I told you she was bluffing" Leo said in an 'I-tried-to-help-you' manner, foolishly seeking for male-bonding, but earning yet another hate-dart from the man's pale green eyes. It was frustrating. For once, Leon Craig was sincerely interested in making a new friend. But given Bauer's attitude, Leo would limit himself to just be civil around the guy… and that only out of deep respect for Renee's feelings. **

Luckily, before things could get more awkward, Elizabeth brought the cake to the table and Cooper fast helped her by bringing some small dishes and silverware. The eight year old was now excited since he would get, finally, some cake. He was allowed small treats, every now and then, since the insulin kept his blood sugar level under control.

L**iz innocently began cutting the cake, a **New York-style cheesecake based on cream cheese with strawberry sauce. She had bought the cake to show appreciation for Renee's hospitality. Yet, Renee's face lost all color at the mere sight of it. Leo knew exactly why. He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Liz… Renee can't eat cheese cake". Both Liz and Jack looked at him confused and surprised by that, while Renee kicked Leo's shin under the table with a clear 'shut up!' look. So, he soon made up something, "She's allergic to strawberries, and that's strawberry sauce…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" **Liz was deeply mortified. Then she softly hit the back of Leo's head, "You didn't tell me!" **

**"You said you'd bring a chocolate cake" Leo reminded her defensively.**

**"I was going to, but they were out..." Liz nervously ran a hand through her short blonde curls. "I'm so sorry" **

**"It's really okay" Renee reassured the other woman with a tiny smile. Making a huge effort to conceal the nauseas the cake gave her. The cake made her truly sick, just not in the way Leo ha said. But how could Elizabeth know? Renee tried to reassure the other woman. "It was a nice gesture. You didn't have to bring anything at all". **

**Leo felt bad for his girlfriend. Trying to cheer her up, he took Liz's hand and made her sit on his lap. "Hey, Goldilocks… it's all right" She then nodded and smiled at him while caressing his brown soul patch. **

Meanwhile, Jack's pale green eyes remained nailed on Renee. Many questions were running around his head. He had seen her eating strawberries many times, including the night before. Why lie about being allergic? It had to be important, since Renee wouldn't reject a guest's present over something trivial. So, what was wrong? What stung Jack the most was that Leon Craig knew the answer to that question, but he didn't. It was just another example of how another man knew her better.

**9:55 PM **

Renee's friends had just left to their home in Georgetown. Jack was finally alone with her. He truly wanted to talk to her, and she knew that. The problem was that they didn't know exactly how to start. In awkward silence, they tidied up the living room a little bit. Renee didn't want her housekeeper to find such a big mess in the morning. So, she began loading the dishwashing machine with all the dirty dishes and silverware and Jack threw dirty napkins away and took what was left of the coke back in the refrigerator. Then he picked up the big plate with what was left of the cheesecake and walked into the kitchen with it, "What do you want to do with this?"

"Leave it in the frish, please. Maybe Mariya will like it" Renee suggested as she finished loading the dishwasher.

Before doing as told, Jack decided to eat just a little sliver. He had already eaten some, but wanted more. He needed a way to control the anxiety he was feeling. He placed the cheesecake over the black granite countertop, pulled a small plate from one of the ochre wooden cabinets and helped himself a small piece of cake. He put the rest of it away and began eating his piece quickly without even sitting down. He found it very delicious.

Renee observed him a bit uncomfortably. She was feeling edgier than usual. She just had to relax. "Jack, I'm making some Valerian tea, want some?"

"Yeah, thanks". That sounded like a terrific idea right then. He observed her make the tea. Looking at her was reassuring somehow. While still eating his piece of cake, he decided to start the conversation with what, he figured, had to be the easiest of the topics to be discussed that night. "So, why don't you like cheese cake?"

Renee stared at him with some confusion, until she recalled eating strawberries the night before. She put her arms around herself a bit nervously. "Oh, no reason. I just don't"

"Don't lie to me" Jack replied automatically with his firmest no-nonsense tone.

Renee was taken aback by his strong reaction and stared at him blinking nervously. She swallowed a big lump on her throat. Jack looked back at her really pained. "Fine" She caved in reluctantly. If it meant that much to him, she would say it. As she said it, she glued her gaze to the floor, as if the large tan ceramics and the smaller cream ones were a beautiful Picasso painting. "It was… uh, Vladimir's favorite dessert. And we just happened to have it the night he, uh, hit me very hard for the first time… I fell, he kicked me on the stomach and I threw up"

Jack's first automatic reaction was to throw away the rest of cake on his plate without another bite. He wasn't even surprised. In the end, it all came down to that monster that had scarred her so deeply. Jack leaned over the countertop with his hands curled tightly in fists, feeling helpless. He hated that Russian bastard so much. The '_couple of trips to the emergency room_' described in her file represented probably a ten percent of Renee's suffering during her sixteen months with Vladimir. He could only imagine the rest. Then, he turned to look at her. She looked so ashamed of herself that it broke his heart. He got close to her slowly and lifted it gently for her to look at him. "Hey, what he did was not your fault. You shouldn't be embarrassed"

"I know" she whispered very weakly. Then, her electric kettle made a sound announcing the water was already hot enough for the tea. She welcomed the interruption and promptly poured hot water into two cups with teabags. They sat on the ochre wooden corner bench by the matching table.

Jack put sugar on his tea and stirred it uncomfortably. He was revisiting in his mind some details about his seven weeks of living with Renee in New York. "At that bakery in Little Italy, I ordered cheesecake, you looked sick and said you had indigestion…" he stared at her in disbelief, recalling how well she had lied and made up excuses time after time. That was what truly bothered him about everything, her unwillingness to communicate and the lies. "And also that other night, when we were having dinner with Kim and Steve and they ordered single malt Scotch… you looked uncomfortable, but said your new shoes were hurting you… and then when I…"

"Yes, I was lying. It was all about Vladimir" Renee cut him off, hissing annoyed. Then she looked away sadly as her hands cupped the hot tea mug, feeling warmer. Her stare was fixated in the little steam coming from the dark green liquid. She softly attempted to somewhat explain herself. "The thing is… Larry's death triggered something inside me… Uh, Vladimir started haunting my thoughts again… every little reminder upset me more than ever" Then her tone was loaded with anger and bitterness. "I couldn't stand that bastards like Vladimir and Wilson were alive, while good people like Larry and Bill were not… and you were sick, you were about to…" she trailed off. She didn't have to say it. Jack knew too well. So she got to her main point. Her demeanor was then calm, but sad and defeated. "I realized that instead of making justice, I was just witnessing a hell lot of injustice, helplessly… I just couldn't bear with that anymore".

Jack had realized she had felt that way long before. But it was the first time he ever heard her admitting it out loud. It was good that she was finally saying that out loud, although, his heart ached badly for her. "Renee, you could have talked to me about that. I understand how it feels like when you have to sit and watch some of the most horrible people on earth get away with their crimes. We have both been there". And what if, God forbid it, Yuri Suvarov and Novakovich got away easily too? At the moment, that was hardly a possibility. The important thing that she had to understand was that he was on her team. "You can talk to me about how you feel. We went through a lot on our own… and we went through a lot together…"

He still didn't get it. It was exasperating her. "But I'm the only one in this room too traumatized to eat certain things" Jack looked at her like wondering what the hell her point was, as if it weren't obvious. "I was weak. I was ashamed of myself for not being stronger. I didn't want to admit that everything had overpowered me… that I was so damn weak, so broken. I didn't want anybody to know how pathetic I was"

Jack suddenly stood up and nervously paced around. '_I didn't want anybody to know_' Unwittingly, Renee had truly hit a nerve with those words. He spun abruptly to face her and snapped brusquely at her, "Damn it, Renee! I'm not just anybody". He instantly regretted his harsh tone. He had to control his temper. The last thing he wanted was for them to fight. Renee looked stunned like she was just hit with an anvil. He took a seat frustrated as his elbow rested on the table and his head on one hand. He then took a sip of the tea and, after a deep breath, made his point serenely. "You know what this is really about? You know what I resent? I resent that, even now, after everything we've been through together… you still feel you need to hide things from me. You won't tell me things… it hurts me how you just keep shutting me out… like you'd do with anybody"

"I'm not shutting you out" Renee objected as strongly as she could with a haunted expression. But she was beginning to see what his real problem was. Her sad eyes looked at him desperately seeking for understanding. "But, Jack, you can't expect to already know absolutely everything about me … every single detail, every nightmare, every scar and every thought…"

"That's not what I expect" He cut her off instantly, correcting her with a somber tone. "I'm trying to make this relationship work. And I want us to talk about what matters"

"No, Jack…" Renee shook her head very stubbornly and sadly, thinking he was being unreasonable. "You want all the information and intimacy people get after spending a lifetime together. And, for the record, you already know me better than anybody else ever did…"

"Even Leo?" He spitted bitterly and full of sarcasm, sure he had caught her there.

Renee stared at him with a mixture of dread and profound disbelief. "Oh, God… tell me this isn't all about Leo knowing about the cheesecake thing…"

"You know damn well it is not about that" Jack snapped in a sharp no-nonsense tone. It was about something much more vital for him. "It's about you choosing him as you confidant over me"

"That's ridiculous" Renee protested a bit weakly. "Yes, he knows some things you don't. But that's only because he was in charge of my first mission. I didn't even know you then. He is the only one who was there at the time. So, he is my confidant, my closest friend. But so are you, Jack" Then she reached to take his hand and moved a bit closer to him for emphasis. "You have to believe me. You're my confidant and the man I love in every imaginable way".

"Am I?" Jack removed his hand from hers, unwilling to give in so easily. He stood up and began pacing around the kitchen again. "Then how come you shipped me off to California and moved in here… with him?"

Renee's expression darkened. She already knew Jack was aware that Leo had lived with her, since Leo had secretly warned her. But she couldn't believe that made him so jealous. She stood up and approached him while stating with a severe voice, "He slept in the guest you, and you know that. You know _me_. I told you I haven't been with anybody else since… that day. You know Leo living here did not involve sex, at all".

"Of course I know that" Jack automatically assured her. He was very frustrated since Renee didn't seem to get why it was problem, even without sex. "It was about having safety, friendly comfort and support"

"And what was I supposed to do, Jack?" Renee stepped back, even more confused. "They wanted to kill him…"

"I meant comfort for you" Jack interrupted her quickly, correcting her. He shook his head and huffed in disbelief. "He was protecting you. He was here for you". He couldn't conceal the pain he felt while saying that. "Wasn't he?" Before Renee could reply, he lifted his hand, indicating that he wasn't done talking. "And, yes… he told me he had to live here because they wanted to kill him and had nowhere else to go. But I think he purposely chose to stay near you" As he walked towards her, she backed down looking trapped and sat on the kitchen bench. Jack kept pushing his case. "Why not leave the country, hide anywhere else? He could have become acting director of any other FBI office. Why DC.? He wanted to stay with you. You two wanted to stay close to each other"

Renee nervously scratched the side of her left arm. She couldn't deny that much. She just tried to explain it to Jack in terms that he could comprehend. "You've got to understand something, Jack. Leo never forgave himself for everything Vladimir did to me. And he couldn't do a lot for me after pulling me out of the first mission. He had to stay undercover. So, after everything went so badly in New York the second time and his mission was over… he took the opportunity to really be there for me, to be a friend. I was so devastated. And I knew how badly he needed to help me… It was good for him being here…"

"I don't give a damn about him!" Jack snapped abruptly. Renee's explanation only infuriated him even more. "It should have been me here. I needed to be here for you too… and you didn't care about me!"

Renee felt brutally slapped. How could he think that? Her pale blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She still managed to stand up and speak with a categorical tone. "All I have ever done is caring about you. I wanted more than anything to be in your arms and just let you make it all better. But being around me caused you nothing but pain" Jack showed no reaction to that, which only made her angrier, and she snapped at him, "God, Jack, you almost died because of me at least six times in one frigging day" She still found that terrifying as well as bizarre. Yet, he didn't seem to mind at all. It was like dealing with an unreasonable child. "Do you even know how close you came to dying _because of me_?" She was on a roll trying to make her case. "If the bullet had hit five inches higher or we had arrived to the hospital just a few seconds later you would have died and it would have been my fault. But you didn't die. So I wanted you to take the chance to be happy with your family, living your life. I stepped aside so you could have your life back. I didn't want to drag you into _my_ mess… I wanted _you_ to be happy…"

Jack's heart actually ached badly as he saw one tear falling from her eye. He couldn't even stay mad at her. He just felt a very deep sadness. He understood too well what Renee was talking about, he could relate to her pain and her guilt. But now that he was the one receiving the '_I love you, so I have to leave you for your own good_' speech, he realized how screwed up that reasoning was. He felt so frustrated. He loved Renee fiercely, but she seemed to be missing his whole point. She was failing to understand how she had been wrong. How could they work on it if she didn't get it? He softened and tried to explain the reason for her frustration. First, he admitted whispering softly, "Well, I wasn't happy. I couldn't be" Then he got closer to her and spoke in a more severe tone. "It wasn't just _your _mess. What happens to you happens to me… it happens to us. Don't you get that?" He desperately searched in her features and eyes any sign of understanding. Renee nodded weakly not daring to look at him. His voice was almost breaking while he kept making his point. "All the terrible things that happened that day happened to us. We should have dealt with all that together. When I was back in LA without you, it felt wrong. It felt wrong that I wasn't by your side. I should have been here, with you" He swallowed and took a deep breath. Knowing very well his next point would be unwelcomed, but he had to make it. It was, to him, the biggest reason why Renee shouldn't have just tossed him away, the reason that made her abandonment even more painful. "We almost had a baby together and you just left me" Renee's back automatically straightened in tension. Jack's pale green eyes were sparkling with tears he tried to restrain. Predictably, she turned around to avoid facing him. But he kept saying what she needed to hear, regardless. "The baby you lost was mine too… and you wouldn't even let me be here for you" Renee didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't hide how badly that stung him anymore. "That was my baby. I should have been here with you instead of that guy… Being here was _my_ responsibility"

Renee had kept her arms tightly around herself, feeling like she was being stabbed repeatedly in the guts. She was close to breaking down. Jack's last words felt like a punch on her stomach taking all the air out of her lungs. Yet, she gathered the strength to face him. As excruciating as it was to recognize the truth, she burped out coldly, "It never got to become anybody's baby. You got off the hook".

As she walked away from him as fast as possible, Jack could only stare at her with a shocked expression. For a moment, he was too stunned and hurt to even move. He could plainly see the deep wound in her soul even through her icy façade. How could she think that loss made him feel 'off the hook' or gave him any sort of relief? Snapping out his daze, he quickly went after her. She was in the living room, standing with her arms folded across her chest and her back against the wall. "Please, Renee, listen…" All he got was a cold glare, but at least she was listening. "I didn't mean… What I tried to say is that you're the woman I love and it was our loss" She shook her head, begging him with her eyes to stop. But he didn't. She needed to hear what he had to say. "I really wanted to be here for you then and I'm glad I am here now. I just want you to _really_ let me be here" He got a bit closer to her and held her hand, which she allowed. "You know what I mean? Around me, you don't have to act like it never happened, like you feel nothing".

She automatically removed her hand from his. She took a few steps away from him and with her back at him she ran her fingers through her hair feeling lost and incredibly pained. It was his fault. He kept just talking about it. She abruptly turned around to faced and snapped loudly full of outrage, "And how the hell should I act then?" She shook her head as all her confusion and helplessness showed on her features. "I should be 30 weeks and 2 days pregnant but I'm not. What's the proper way to grieve over _that_?" She nailed her gaze on Jack's daringly, knowing very well he didn't have an answer, since there was none. Jack then looked away seeming completely helpless and lost. She felt so close to breaking down again. "Jack, this is the one thing… the one thing… I can't even…" Renee instinctively took her hand to her abdomen. She couldn't form the words to explain how she felt. It was her biggest weakness and the way karma had made her paid for her sins. Finally, she managed to state somewhat firmly, "God knows it nearly killed me. And no matter what else goes right, that's one thing that's gone forever". A lonesome tear fell from her eye and she harshly wiped it off with her palm. "That's something I'll never get back. I have to accept it. I'm trying to live with that. I don't have a choice… I don't". Then she crumbled down completely in sobs.

In a heartbeat, Jack rushed to hold her. Predictably, Renee shook her head and made a weak attempt to fight the embrace. But soon she cave in and cried burying her face in his chest. He tightened the embrace and rubbed her back. "It's okay" he whispered trying to comfort her while she kept sobbing and her body trembled. As she kept crying, he helped her to sit down in the pine couch. He sat right next to her and kept holding her. He was horrified by the mess he had caused by bringing up such a painful topic. He had felt they needed to talk about it, but now he couldn't feel more like crap. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you went through that alone. I'm so sorry I made you cry" He swallowed and added with a barely audible whisper, "I'm truly sorry that it's gone". It was the first time he ever got to say that out loud. Before he knew it, a few tears fell from his eyes as well. When Renee finally stopped crying, he gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He caressed her cheek and gently brushed away with his fingers some soft black stains from her ruined make up. "I needed you to know you are not alone anymore. You've got me, okay? I'll be here".

Renee looked into his eyes. She realized that he had been right all along. When wasn't he? Allowing herself to cry in his arms had done her good, even though she didn't want to repeat it soon. Frankly, she should have never pushed him away. She should have held on to him. But now it didn't matter, because she was willing to change and let him really be there. "Jack" She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair and corrected him, "_We_ will be here"

He gave her a small smile of relief, which then changed to an expression of remorse, "Renee, I owe you an apology. I said you sent me to California. But I'm the one who left you alone. It was my fault. I'm so sorry"

Renee blinked quickly, thinking he was nuts. "What? No… I ran away from us. Now I see it was wrong. I'm sorry"

"Please, don't be" He whispered softly and placed lovingly a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "I should have never let that happen. I should have fought harder for us" Then he looked down and away huffing, feeling frustrated with himself. "But I didn't because I thought I was hurting you… I thought I was bad for you… and then I put all the blame on you… but I should have never let you come here without me. I'm sorry".

"Okay, so, we were both wrong" Renee accepted with a 'Why does it matter?' tone and expression. To her, the only important thing at the moment was that they could change that. "But we can make it right"

He stared at her with confusion. "I thought we were doing that right now"

"Yeah" she was actually thinking of something that could make things better. She was simply nervous about making the suggestion. "But, I meant… uh, Jack, we had agreed to live together before things went wrong" He was starting to see where she was going. Since Jack had been upset over her intimacy issues and how she had pushed him away, living together seemed like the best way to solve what was wrong in their relationship. She was more than happy to hold on to what was right in her life. "Well… Let's do it now. You could move in here"

Jack just couldn't believe Renee was actually suggesting that. "You… you want that?"

"Yes, I really do" She confirmed, not leaving room for any doubt. "I know it seems sudden, but we both wanted to do it when it was even more sudden. And why waste time anyway?" She reasoned feeling she was pointing out the obvious, both of them knew too well how short and frail life was. Then she added with her most sensible voice, "Besides, you can't live in a hotel forever. It's not practical. And why would you bother buying your own place if you don't need to? I even have room here for your family to visit… They wouldn't need to stay at a hotel…"

"Renee… Hold on" Jack interrupted her, feeling slightly overwhelmed by her exposition of facts that were true, but so not the reasons why he was thinking about accepting her offer, and definitely not the reasons why she should ask him to move in with her. "You're asking me to move in with you. And you're sounding like… like you're trying to sell the President a plan to reduce taxes" Renee looked down and bit her lower lip with a bit of embarrassment. He took her hand and caressed her cheek sweetly. "Sweetheart, I want us to build a life together now more than ever. But tell me how you really feel…" He still remained a little bit skeptical. He couldn't help it. Renee had made a lot of promises before. "Why do you really want me to move in here? Are you just trying to prove something?"

"It's not about proving anything" she protested firmly. A part of her wanted to prove her commitment was real, that he could count on her. However, that wasn't why she wanted to live with him. At the end, it all came down to embracing tightly what could make her happy. She held both of his hands, and a bit timidly gave him a very candid answer. "I want to share my entire life with you. I may not be ready to talk about everything right now, but I want you to be there whenever I am. You know? No matter what's going on in my life, I find myself missing you". She shrugged resignedly like saying '_I'm helpless_'. "I missed your way to hold me when I felt really sad. But I also missed you when I had a good day. I wanted to tell you about the first time I stepped into my new office, or the situation room, or the Air Force One. I missed looking at _you_. I missed the sound of _your_ voice. I missed your eyes…" Then she locked her eyes into his aquamarine-green ones. Jack's mouth curbed up slightly forming a small grin but he looked down and away, trying to act modest. It made a tiny smile creep into Renee's features. Then she caressed softly his cheek with the back of her hand as she added the most important part, "And your unique way of making me feel perfect, even on my worst days". She squeezed her shoulders and concluded firmly, "I want all that. I want you here, every day". Then she bit her lower lip and looked down, fearing she was pressuring him too much too soon. "Of course, if you think is too soon… I'll unders…"

Before she could finish taking, Jack cupped her cheeks with his hands and plant a kiss on her lips. He was so extremely moved by what she had said. She had given him the kind of commitment he needed. He pulled away slightly and his eyes fixated on hers, too overwhelmed by emotions. "Sweetheart, I want more than anything to see your face every morning and hold you every night… I want to be the guy who knows your neighbors… the guy who knows what things make you sick. I want you to be the person I go home with at the end of the day. I want to make a home with you. I don't want to wait anymore for that"

Renee put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to kiss him with a hunger that was consuming. She needed to get really lost in him. "Take me to our bedroom" she suggested whispering as she got up from the velvet couch. Then she held his hands as Jack stood up and leaned forward to kiss her. She caressed his tongue with hers eagerly and held on to his back as if it were a life boat.

Without much warning, he positioned one arm behind her knees, kept one around her upper body and effortlessly scooped her small body up into his arms. Renee gasped, pleasantly surprised, and held on to him as he carried her upstairs. She kicked off her black Manolo Blahnik shoes. Then she buried her face on her shoulder and smelled the sweet scence on his shirt. He was using that Ralph Lauren cologne she adored so much for him. When they reached the door of the master bedroom, Renee stretched one arm and clumsily opened it. Jack placed her over the bed. As hastily as they could, they swept to the floor the five decorative pillows on top of the bed. Then, they sent the terracotta-colored covers and the pale green sheets to the bottom of the bed. Once settled, he kissed her, unzipped burgundy-red sheath dress, took it off and tossed it to the floor. Before he could do anything else, Renee took control pushing him against the bed, removed his sneakers, his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest while undressing him. After that he removed her pantyhose and began massaging and kissing her legs.

The bedroom was all dark except for the yellow light coming from the lamp over the nightstand on the right and the electrical fireplace. Once they were finished making love, they just laid under the sheets and covers enjoying each other's proximity. They rolled over to lie on their sides and be face to face. Jack had only one burning concern left on his mind. "Sweetheart, can you promise me one thing?"

She was curious and open to hear what he needed from her. "Yeah?"

With one arm around her, he ran his fingers through her hair and back, as he expressed his request "That we are going to really build a life together. And it's gonna be our life. Promise me that you'll never think anything is _you_r mess again… what happens to you, happens to me"

"I promise, Jack". Renee smiled relieved that it was something she really wanted to do. She leaned forward and kissed him showing all the determination she felt. She never wanted to be apart from him again. Then she softly voiced a concern of her own, "I really want to make you happy"

It was so obvious how she could do that. Jack gave her a tender smile as he said it. "Sweetheart, all you'll ever have to do to make me happy is letting me take you home at the end of the day"

She nodded solemnly promising she'd do that and kissed him melting in him again. Renee was aware of the fact that she could never get her old life back. Neither could Jack. Too much blood had been shed. Far too many losses had changed both of them forever. Their deepest wounds had left scars that wouldn't fade. They would never be the same people they had been before violence, tragedy and hatred began dominating their lives. But they had now a chance to build a new life together. A life that would definitely include just what they needed to be happy… love, security, joy and a person to go home with at the end of the day, even if things got too messy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Please, now I wanna know what you really-really think!)**


	11. Approval Ratings

**AN: **Hi! I'm really happy with all the support I got. Thank you! It's very challenging (but fun), imagining Jack and Renee's life together. This chapter has been extremely difficult. I also had to edit earlier chapters to make some small improvements. Things are moving more slowly than I'd figured it would. Anyway… truly looking forward to hear from all readers! Remember that honest opinions are always very-very appreciated. = ) I hope you all enjoy the chappie = ) And I'm sorry it took me this long,

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). I just own the complete series on DVD, Cherry Jones's earrings from day 8, and Elisha Cubert's necklace from day 7. = )

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Henry Taylor went on TV saying that Allison and Ethan's had an affair for years, questioning Allison's morality and authority. The White House communications team agreed on a strategy and a new poll to measure Allison's approval ratings was put on the field. Renee is optimistic about it (Chapter 8)

After Renee had a nightmare, Jack got concerned about her refusal to talk about the baby they lost. During 'poker night', Jack found out more about Leo and Renee's strong bond and his insecurities emerged. He confronted her about the important matters she wouldn't say to him, making her see she can't keep pushing him away. Finally, they decide to move in together, like they had planned to do before the miscarriage.

**Next: **When the poll results are finally revealed, they prove Renee wrong and George right. Renee is surprised to learn how President Taylor's image was affected by the New York debacle and Henry's accusations.

Renee and Jack's first day officially living together may not go all smoothly when money becomes an icky issue.

**CHAPTER 11:**

**APPROVAL RATINGS**

**October 24****rd**** 2018 – Wednesday**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker's House**

**05.15 AM**

Jack woke up, rubbed his eyes and arched his back to stretch it. Renee was sleeping next to him, on her front, with her arms around the pillow and her head tilted to one side. Still a bit sleepy, he rolled to a side, facing the back of her head. He closed his eyes and practically buried his nose in Renee's cascade of auburn hair to smell its particular essence. Suddenly, the alarm clock began making its intermittent 'beep' sound. Renee stretched an arm and blindly turned it off. Soon, Jack began kissing her neck, back and shoulders. "Morning, sweetheart"

"Morning" Renee rolled over to face him and kissed the spot on his neck right bellow his earlobe. Then she went to kiss his chest, but her lips met only the fabric of his pale green cotton t-shit. Jack had clearly put his clothes back on after she had fallen asleep. So, she kissed his neck again, put an arm around his waist and caressed his back with her hand underneath his t-shirt. "Slept well?"

"Yeah" Jack was happy with the decision they had made. It felt only right. He was still worried about her, though. Since the most painful part of the conversation they had the previous evening was floating in his mind. "You?"

"Me too" Renee responded honestly in a heartbeat. Even though the room was still dark, his concern was clearly visible. He was probably worried because she had cried a river over their baby the night before. But now she wasn't feeling sad. She felt relieved and delighted to have Jack with her. She snuggled even closer to him, wishing they could bottle the warmness and the peace of the moment to take it like a medicine when life got too hard.

His body was starting to react predictably to such close proximity of her naked anatomy. He wanted her badly. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the song 'Another Day', by Paul McCartney, coming loudly from her cell phone. It was Renee's backup alarm. She had chosen that particular song because she liked the cheerful rhythm. Jack groaned annoyed. He was starting to detest that song, since it meant they definitely had to leave the bed.

Renee turned on the lamp over her drawer-nightstand and got her oversized pink-t-shirt from the first drawer. She put it on just to avoid parading around the room naked. When she was about to enter the master bathroom, Jack stopped her putting his arms around her from behind and pulling her closer to him. "Want me to join you?"

She turned to look at him feeling awful about disappointing him. She used to love sharing a shower with Jack. But now the mere suggestion made each inch of Renee's body tense and freeze. "Jack, I…"

"It's okay" Jack interrupted her gently before she could explain or apologize. She didn't have to. He just wished so badly Renee could simply forget all her traumatic experiences and delete the awful memories from her brain. But, sadly, that was impossible for everybody.

"It's not okay" She objected firmly and gravely. It was so not okay that Vladimir's ghost still affected her life.

She seemed to believe that she was disappointing him. But that was not so. Jack tried to reassure her gently caressing her cheek, keeping his eyes on hers. "It's really all right. Please, don't feel bad about it, sweetheart" He then kissed her on the lips to show her that everything was fine between them. "I love you"

"I love you too, Jack" Renee softly breathed out those five words in his ear, hoping he had no doubt in his mind about that. Then she got into the bathroom and, out of pure habit, secured both of the locks in the door.

**05.47 AM**

After taking a shower in the bathroom adjoining to the studio, Jack went downstairs and got into the kitchen. He still didn't know exactly where everything was in Renee's house, but the location of the coffee was something he had learnt from the very start. So he found it easily and began making coffee for himself and Renee. He made sure to make it very strong, as they both liked it. Soon, Renee walked into the kitchen wearing a navy blue slim skirt with a matching one button blazer and a white blouse. Her hair was looking impeccable, as always. Jack observed her sit by the table opening the laptop that was there. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her. "Hey, I'm making coffee, would you like some?"

"Yeah, thank you, hun" They exchanged smiles and then Renee started checking her emails.

Jack took two coffee mugs and put them on the counter. One of them said '_please, wait… sarcasm still loading_', and had the drawing of a downloading bar charged at 60%, while the other one, Jack's definitive favorite, said '_I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong'._ Renee had told him that Leon Craig bought those for her as a joke. Jack had to admit, but only to himself, that they were funny.

Renee headed to the counter and took a bag of Oreo cookies from one of the cabinets, and then ate a cookie. Jack watched her with some concern over her not-very-healthy eating habits. "Please, let me fix you a real breakfast".

"Oh… no… thanks, I like this", she took another cookie and gestured for Jack to take one as well. She knew that he liked those cookies too, but was just being his normal overprotective self. Not surprisingly, he simply took one, letting go the fact that it wasn't 'a real breakfast'. "You should add anything you like to the grocery list, by the way. I put what I could remember, but, just in case…"

"All right" Jack smiled and softly brushed Renee's soft cheek with the back of his hand. Then, he headed to the refrigerator and took the grocery list that was attached to the door with a magnet. The rounded magnet said '_Lyons for U.S. Senate- 2018_'. Jack already knew Chandler Lyons's was Maryland's State Attorney, now running for senator, and could become the first republican representing Maryland in the US. Senate since the 80's.

Jack's lips involuntarily curbed up in a grin while he revisited the grocery list. As it turned out, Renee had already written down everything he needed, specifying his favorite brand next to each item. She was so thoughtful and knew him so well. He already knew that much, so he wasn't surprised. He was simply very profoundly moved.

Meanwhile, Renee poured hot black coffee in both mugs and handed Jack his favorite one. Then, she sat back down and went through her schedule, just to check a few things. After that, she took a quick glance at Jack. It occurred her that now, since they lived together, she was supposed to tell him if she ever planned on not being home at any given evening. It felt so strange being accountable to someone else, having to discuss her schedule with a boyfriend. Yet, she was willing to get over the weirdness of it all and just do what she knew was best for their relationship. "So, Jack… The RNC dinner is tomorrow…"

"The fundraiser? That's tomorrow?" Jack had completely forgotten, but now he recalled Renee talking about it. The money raised would go mostly to candidates like Lyons, who were doing quite well in the polls but still needed support, a little 'financial fuel', as they approached the finish line. Besides, during the dinner, President Taylor would give a speech, making her first public appearance since 'the Kanin-gate'.

Renee nodded, confirming that the dinner would be the following evening. "Would you like to go with me?" she made the suggestion quite tentatively. She expected him to say no, since Jack wouldn't like the idea of a formal dinner with a bunch of politicians. But she had to ask anyway.

Jack took a seat next to her as he considered the situation. The event truly didn't sound like something he would enjoy. Indeed, it seemed dull and irrelevant to him. Jack served his country without focusing on the politics. But he definitely didn't want Renee to go to the RNC dinner alone. He felt an instinctive need to stay close to her whenever he could. He liked being around her. Considering so, it was easy deciding what to do. "Okay"

Renee met his beautiful aquamarine eyes and gave him a tiny smile. She was trying to restrain her excitement a little, so he wouldn't feel pressured. After all, she didn't want him to go and have a lousy time just because they were a couple. "But do you really want to? Don't feel obligated…"

"Renee… I don't feel obligated. I want to go because you will be there" Jack affirmed and squeezed her hand gently. He wasn't obligated to go, and neither was she. The President didn't need her to attend that dinner, but Renee really wanted to go and support the party. It meant a lot to her. And Jack honestly wanted to at least try be a part of something that was so important for her. Then, he lovingly placed a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. "You're so passionate about what you do… that's something really great to watch"

Without hesitation, Renee smiled and kissed him displaying the passion he had talked about She felt incredibly glad to hear him say those words. He had watched her, and heard her, being awful, crazy and dirty. It felt great showing him something different. She wanted him to notice how different she was now. When their lips parted, she was suddenly hit by a realization. "Jack, now everybody is gonna know about us", Renee pointed out the obvious somewhat in awe. Going to that dinner and living together meant, naturally, being a couple officially and publicly. It wasn't a problem at all. She just hadn't truly thought about that until then.

"I know" He nodded and tried to read her expression. "Are you okay with that?"

Renee took a few seconds to figure out how she really felt. "Yeah. I feel pretty good about it. It feels right." She then put one hand on top of one of his. "So, what do you think?"

"I think we should call the Post right now… or rent a billboard", Jack was obviously exaggerating to make his point.

Renee couldn't restrain a chuckle. "Actually, we should just go with the old being-seen-together thing"

"Sounds perfect", he agreed feeling truly pleased.

**Washington DC. – White House**

**06.43 AM**

It was a regular Wednesday morning in the West Wing of the White House. Eric Denzel Pratt received a pile of folders from one of the speechwriters. Then he noticed the time and rushed back to the outer area of his boss's office. He spotted the White House Chief Of Staff predictably arriving. Very quickly, he left most folders over his desk and headed towards her with the most important ones. "Good morning, Ms. Walker"

"Good morning, Eric" They exchanged small polite smiles and then Eric handed her some folders as they both entered her office. Renee got a bit concerned about her other assistant. "Is Dolores not feeling well?"

"She's okay, ma'am", he reassured her while Renee went behind her desk and put her briefcase over it. Then she gave him a questioning look and Eric gently reminded her, "You gave her permission to come in late today because she has a sonogram and a meeting at Lucia's school".

"Right" Renee suddenly recalled what Eric was saying. Then, she took off her dark gray overcoat and her assistant rushed to put it inside the office's little closet for her. She then glanced at a piece of paper with a few messages for her. Not surprisingly, Bertram Anselm, director of the RNC, had already called her. "What does Bert Anselm want?"

"He just needs ten minutes with you", Eric replied, while carefully hanging the pricey overcoat inside the closet.

Renee bit her lower lip, mentally reviewing her schedule. "I'll see him at 10.30" 

"All right" Eric quickly wrote '_Anselm__- 10.30_' in a notepad he always carried. He was not at all surprised. Generally, Renee took a coffee-break at 10.30, but more often than not she turned it into a meeting. The assistant then took a quick look at the notepad to check his boss's other messages. "Also, Secretary Woods called to confirm your working-lunch". Renee nodded in confirmation of her meeting with Tim Woods and took her seat. Eric continued giving her the pertinent messages, "And Mr. Rennard will bring the poll results at eight"

"Good" Renee sighed with relief. Then, she suddenly remembering there was something she needed to ask the young man. "Oh, and, Eric, could you get me another ticket for the RNC dinner?"

Eric's chocolate eyes were full of confusion. "Another ticket, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'm going with, uh… my boyfriend", Renee wrinkled her nose slightly, still felling weird about using that word at her age. The term 'boyfriend', for some reason, reminded her of high school and making out with Elias Florrick at some movie theater during movies such as '_Sleepless in Seattle_' or '_Groundhog Day_'.

The young assistant was surprised to hear Renee had a boyfriend, considering neither him nor Dolores had ever noticed signs of one. Renee seemed rather lonely. Actually, rumor had it she had stopped dating after the death of her boss and lover, Larry Moss. But it seemed like now she was 'back on the saddle'. "Okay" Eric couldn't help but to smile and nod approvingly for a split second before going right back in assistant mode. "May I ask what's his name, ma'am? They'll need it to put it on the guest list"

That kind of caught her off guard, but it didn't show. "Right. Of course. Uh, it's Jack Bauer", after saying that, Renee stared down at the folders over her desk, trying to somewhat cover a girlish smile she couldn't hold back.

**08.05 AM**

The senior staff was already gathered around the coffee table in Renee's office. They were all sitting on a chair and the two salmon velvet couches that faced each other. At that moment, Caldwell Coleman, Communications Director and the oldest person in the room, was attempting to sell an idea to Renee. "A new media director would help us…" He then trailed off, trying to come up with a delicate way to express the idea of political spinning. "…_polish_ events like the Henry Taylor scandal or what happened at the UN."

George Ace Sullivan quickly stepped in the conversation, pointing out reasons to bring in a new media director. "And Henry's tell-all book is coming out by the holidays… and who knows what will happen at The Hague?". There were collective 'don't remind me' looks. And George then finished making his case with a very resigned tone. "There'll be more to _polish_". But then he just said it like it was, "We need a spin-doctor"

All eyes turned on Renee, who silently pondered about the idea. It all made sense, except for one detail, "But, for what I understand, there's no money for a new media director". Or so Renee had been told. Had she been misinformed or had she misunderstood ? She gave the others a look that was clearly a request for a clarification.

"Actually, Mr. Kanin, and later Rob Weiss, decided it was an unnecessary expense… and it was… _at that time_. Now the circumstances are very different", Caldwell explained using that condescending tone he always used while clearing up something Renee didn't understand.

"All right, I'll talk about it with Bert today", Renee promised and purposely ignored Cal's attitude. Bringing in someone new seemed like a good idea. But she still had to talk about it with Bertram Anselm, since any media consultant would have to be paid by the RNC, not with public funds.

"Remind him that after the midterms we _have got _to get in reelection mode", George urged her, with a hint of desperation in his steel-blue eyes. A media director would be fundamental to get the President reelected, and he firmly believed they had to start getting serious about reelection soon. And the RNC would surely feel the same.

Given the current political mood, preparing in advance for reelection seemed paramount. They didn't want any republican to think, even for a second, that President Taylor was vulnerable enough to be challenged for the party's nomination in one year. But an internal quarrel would only help the democrats.

"The President doesn't want to hear about reelection yet", Renee shot her deputy a serious warning glare. She found herself strangely agreeing with him, though. But they obviously had to respect Allison's wishes. Then she turned to the others and went back to the topic of the media director, "Did you have someone in mind?"

The question was addressed to everyone present. It was Angela Nelson who quickly answered, enthusiastic about an idea. "We should consider the woman who is managing Chandler Lyons's campaign"

"I was thinking about her too", Lynnette Lockhart instantly squealed, happy with the coincidence. Without wasting a second, the Deputy Communications director turned to Renee to explain why their idea was so good, "A few months ago nobody really thought Lyons had a chance, but he's gonna win… thanks to her. A miracle worker"

"You think we can steal her from Lyons?" Renee wondered out loud, intrigued. She couldn't remember the name of the campaign manager in question. But given the big success Chandler Lyons's campaign was having, the woman responsible for it seemed somebody definitely worth considering.

"Steal her?" The older woman quickly huffed and waved a hand dismissively. Not stealing would actually be involved. "In two weeks, her job with him will be done. Believe me, Renee… she'd be happy to work here".

Angela instantly nodded, supporting what Lynnette had just said. Then Caldwell got suddenly alarmed when he noticed Renee was actually taking the other women's suggestion seriously. "Hold on!" he scolded his subordinate lifting a hand. Then, his startled grayish blue eyes then got fixated on his superior, to whom he managed to speak more calmly. "Renee, they're talking about _a girl_ who's too young and too inexperienced"

"Her age and lack of experience didn't stop her from doing a fantastic job for Lyons", Angela argued with the same polite but firm tone of voice she used when reporters wouldn't reason. But her brown eyes involuntarily shot one _'shut up, you asshole_' glare. Cal's way of saying _'girl'_ made her so angry. Why was he such a chauvinistic jerk?

But George was also against the idea of bringing in some 'inexperienced chick'. Besides, how could they know the girl was even good until they actually saw results? He widened his steel-blue eyes in disbelief. There was one obvious thing everybody seemed to be forgetting, but he exclaimed it loudly, "Lyons has won _no_ senate seat yet".

"The polls say he'll win", Lynnette pointed that out with a somewhat cocky smile and lifting her eyebrows triumphantly, already savoring the victory she imagined for the president's valuable ally.

George huffed and raised her arms defensively, as if he were giving up. "Oh, well, let's spare the voters of that little annoyance of actually _voting_ then"

Renee just sighed. Clearly, everybody was too edgy. She knew that was, in truth, because they feared the poll results, which should be arriving shortly. And if those results turned out to be bad, the mood in the room would get even worse. She was just about to tell everybody to calm down, but right then Eric timidly began to step into the office carrying in one tray the coffees and pastries everyone had requested. "Excuse me, Ms. Walker…?"

She eagerly welcomed the interruption. "Yes, please, came in"

Eric approached the group and carefully placed everything over the coffee table, receiving the normal chorus of 'thanks'. Then he had to make an announcement. "Mr. Rennard is here now".

That news was welcomed with predictable collective relief. "Good. Please, send him in", Renee prompted him.

The assistant nodded and headed back outside, where Blake Rennard was waiting, but not alone. Apparently, the political consultant in his early forties had gotten, in a matter of seconds, the attention of a young female assistant who was chit-chatting with him. Eric wasn't surprised at all. The older man was very good looking and had steel-gray eyes Dolores had once described as '_magnetic_'.

Blake spotted the young black man coming from inside the office. After carelessly apologizing to the girl he was talking to, he rushed towards the younger man. "They are ready for me?"

Eric gave a polite smile and nod. "Yes, they are, Mr. Rennard. Now, let me know if you need anythi…"

Before the assistant could even finish talking, Blake had already decided what he needed. "A coffee would be just fantastic. With a little bit of cream. Thank you". Then, he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and launched fast into the office of Renee Walker. "Good morning, everybody"

They all greeted him, and then Renee went straight to the point. "So, Blake… what have you got for us?"

"Anxious about your report card? Huh?" he mocked her lightheartedly and smirked. Renee looked at him as if saying '_gee, you think_?'. He took a bunch of thin folders from his briefcase and began handing them to the other people. "First, let me say that the full polling book is still being put together and is 400 pages long. These are only the top sheet results". After everyone had a folder, he took a seat in one of the couches, next to Renee.

Cal took his eyes from the sheet of paper and practically nailed them on Blake searching for clarification, "And, as we discussed, the questions are almost identical to those we asked last April, right?"

"Yeah. Except for those regarding Mr. Kanin, of course". As he answered Cal, Blake's steel-gray eyes were actually focused on Renee's serious features while she read a sheet of paper. "The green numbers are from April, and the ones in red are the new ones. As you can see, unfortunately, it's bad news…"

"Job approval is 47%..." Renee read out loud as her scowl showed her distress. In April, that number had been 69%. They had lost over 20 points. Exactly like George had predicted. And she had told the President that the hit wouldn't be so bad. She felt like such an idiot. She turned to look at her deputy to make a somber admission, "You were right". George nodded actually looking as upset as Renee about that.

Lynnette shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't expected the numbers to be so discouraging. "_Trustworthy_, 52% down from 70? _Strong leader_ is 40%, down from 65%?"

Caldwell examined thoughtfully the numbers while he compulsively finished eating a donna. He always ate when he felt upset, which explained how the short man had gained 30 pounds since the beginning of Taylor's administration. Then he sighed and looked at Blake just to confirm something. "So, if the elections were today…?"

"Only 25% of registered voters would vote for the President", Blake quickly confirmed what said in the sheets.

Renee shook her head in profound disbelieve. "This… this drop can't be because of Henry Taylor"

"It's not", Blake nearly automatically assured her, his facial expression adding '_unfortunately_' to his words. If everything was just about Henry, it would be so simple to fix. "There are many factors involved. Henry is one. But only a small one. A huge one, though, seems to be the New York debacle. It was seen as a gross security and intelligence failure, on her watch. I hate to say this… but it made her look vulnerable and ineffective"

"Are you saying most people blame the President for what happened?"

"They don't blame her personally…" the political consultant clarified defensively, sensing he had stepped in dangerous territory. It wasn't really as simple as fingers being pointed at someone. "Look, I'm trying to say most Americans named global threats and national security as the topics they are most concerned about, and they seem to have lost confidence in this administration ability to address them"

Renee first felt like somebody was repeatedly hitting her really hard on the head with a baseball bat made of guilt. Visible upset, she closed the folder and put it over the coffee table. But in a split second her gloomy demenaur changed to 'resolved'. She straightened her back and lifted her chin slightly, getting ready to fix what was broken. "Okay. We took a punch. Now we better start working on _how _we are gonna get back up from the mud"

**10.20 AM- White House's west wing- Oval office**

Ethan Kanin, First Gentleman and Senior Advisor, had missed the meeting in Renee's office because he had gotten unavoidably caught up in a meeting with the white house social director and trip coordinator. But he naturally attended the subsequent senior staff meeting with Allison, where they talked about the approval poll. Once that was over and the advisors were in the outer Oval Office, he followed and called after his successor. "Ms. Walker". The young woman turned around to face him. George, Lynnette and Caldwell also stopped automatically to see what the First Gentleman wanted, disregarding the fact that their names were not 'Ms. Walker'. Ethan simply ignored them and addressed Renee. "Have you gotten new projections for the congressional races?"

"Yes, Sir. They sent me new numbers just an hour ago", Renee answered as Susan Newman, Allison's second assistant, gave her a sheet of paper with the newest changes in the presidential schedule. "Thanks, Susan"

"If I may, I'd like to see Senator Goddard's numbers", Ethan requested with his normal polite tone. Senator Mackenzie Brogan Goddard, from Florida, was a very good political ally for Allison.

"Of course, Mr. Kanin", Renee agreed readily and they both headed side by side to her office.

As they walked, Ethan gave the woman a quick concerned look. Allison didn't even feel surprised by the numbers. But her chief of staff had predicted better results and Ethan could see Renee was feeling upset, even though she masked it well. "I hope you're not too worried about our numbers"

"I'm not worried, sir", Renee assured him quickly, and showing more security than she felt. "They'll go back up"

"I'm sure of that", Ethan was truly confident the numbers would go up again, especially if republicans got back their majority in the senate back, making it easier for Allison to get important legislation passed.

They arrived to Renee's office and she asked her assistant Eric the material Ethan wanted to see and, naturally, coffee. Agent Arizona Roush was watching them, posted by the door to the office of the white house chief of staff, as usual. Then, talking into her cuff-mic, she announced that '_Ruby_' and _'Lancelot_' were there, and another secret service agent registered their positions on a computer.

Ethan took a quick look around his old office and couldn't help a small sigh. He missed being White House Chief of staff just as badly as he missed being Secretary of State. But being married to Allison was definitely worth the sacrifice. Renee sat behind her desk and Ethan sat across from her. A picture of Allison and Renee caught his eye. It had been taken during the press conference in which Renee's appointment was announced. At first, he couldn't help but to smile. But then he got somber as he stressed something he considered vital. "Renee, the President trusts you'll make sure that nobody loses perspective or gets too carried away trying to get those numbers back up". He looked into her eyes intensively, trying to read her, to see if she understood his message and if she was indeed worthy of Allison's trust. Ethan, for one, had always had a hard time trusting people, even before the horrible incidents with Libby Taylor and Rob Weiss. "Not that approval doesn't matter, but in this administration scoring political points is not more important than doing the right thing for the American people"

She would never think otherwise. And the President knew that. But Renee couldn't blame Ethan for needing to make that point very clear and check that she shared his view, which was also the President's. She never took her eyes away from his electric-blue ones, getting as serious as he was. "I know"

"Good", Ethan then relaxed and gave her a tiny smile. He actually had nothing against Renee, who seemed great at her job and a very loyal friend. And even though he remained slightly cautious, he figured giving the young woman a little encouragement couldn't hurt. He looked around thoughtfully and then nodded approvingly. "I like what you've been doing in this office, by the way". Then he gave her a grin and look of complicity, letting her know he was _not_ talking only about the décor. Renee seemed to understand him perfectly and smiled looking very flattered.

**11.47 AM**

Jack reached the outer area of Renee's office. Eric was sitting behind a desk busily going through some memos and ordering by priority. In his normal fashion, Jack went rapidly to the point. "Hey… Is Renee there?"

"Yes, she is, Mr. Bauer. And she told me you could just walk in", Eric instantly gestured to the office, inviting Jack to do so. He observed that the older man always, no matter what, acted like something was on fire. Renee was a lot like that too. He wondered why, but then he shrugged and carried on with his job, since he was not there to judge.

After awkwardly acknowledging with a nod the female secret service agent standing by the door, Jack walked into the office and saw Renee sitting in one of the couches and reading material from a very tick folder. "Hey"

"Hey", Renee quickly left what she had been reading over the coffee table and stood up to greet Jack cupping his cheeks with her hands and placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss had to be very brief, but their hands remained intertwined. "Did you just get back from the pentagon?"

"It's been a long morning", Jack replied somewhat grumpily as confirmation. His meetings at the pentagon had been mostly about planning for situations that _might_ happen eventually, but likely wouldn't happen in the near future. He knew that preparations for possible, although not likely, scenarios were extremely important, he just found doing that boring. He was used to deal with imminent, and so not hypothetical, threats. Besides, he didn't like working with the Secretary of defense, Dwayne Fenwick. He found the man unbearably arrogant.

"Yeah", Renee lifted her eyebrows as if saying '_you can say that again_'.

They sat on the couch and Jack noticed she already looked weary. It seemed that the day had been more stressful than usual for her, and he suspected the reason why. "How was the approval poll?" With a very good poker face, Renee handed him a thin folder which contained the poll results. He took a quick look at them.

Renee could practically see the heavy anvil of guilt falling over Jack's head as he read the poll results. She still felt guilty too. But she thought of what Ethan's words and tried not to be overdramatic about the issue. "It's just a poll". She pointed out calmly while rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. She actually was attempting to reassure both of them at the same time. "And we are working to get those numbers back up".

"So, you are not worried about it?" Jack found it a little bit odd. Was Renee only pretending not to care?

"I was upset", She admitted seriously. "But I talked with Mr. Kanin, and now I feel better"

Jack then thought that made sense. Naturally, Renee had already discussed the issue with an expert, started working on fixing the problem and now felt reassured because of that. Probably the President wasn't too worried about it either. "What does the president think of this?"

"She thinks, like Mr. Kanin, that the numbers will go up and nobody should worry too much", Renee responded with a casual shrug. There was a reason why this was the first approval poll since April. Allison's priority was not to be popular, but to do what she considered was actually best for the American people. Yet, popularity was important to help them achieve good things. She doubtfully bit her lower lip and then let out a resigned sight. "But you know President Taylor… knowing for sure how she truly feels is tricky at best"

"Reminds me of somebody else I know", Jack stated smoothly with a mischievous grin and barely brushed Renee's cheek with his knuckles. And it was not the first time he had noticed how similar Allison and Renee were. But then he got as serious as only he could be, "So, how can I help?"

Before Renee could reply, Eric shyly stepped into the office to give her yet another cup of coffee, the fourth cup of the day. Jack didn't want anything to drink, so Eric simply left. Then Renee answered Jack's question from the bottom of her heart. "You already help by being so damn good at what you do. The President is lucky to have you"

He looked away and down for an instant, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He knew Renee believed what she had said. But, after the assassination of Omar Hassan, Jack found it extremely difficult to believe he was _that_ good at what he did. He could only try to be. Still, he wouldn't engage in a talk about whether he was good or not. He swallowed his guilt, blinked nervously a couple of times and decided to quickly change the topic. "Oh, I almost forgot… Mrs. Carmichael told me you called to say you have the tickets. Did you mean….?".

"The tickets for the RNC dinner" Renee confirmed with a small smile. Then she drank casually some of her much-needed black coffee.

Jack shook his head, visibly upset. "Renee, I wanted to buy them myself, or at least my own"

"There's no need. I already bought both of them", she foolishly shrugged unconcerned, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

Jack pressed his lips so tightly together that they looked like one line. But then he nodded and relaxed, realizing that there was a simple solution for this situation. "Fine. I can just give you the money when we get home"

"No. You don't have to do that", Renee objected almost automatically, and moved a little farther away from him.

"At least let me pay for my part", Jack insisted, being just as determined as she was. "It's only fair"

"But, Jack..." She trailed off and sighed. The topic of money was so awkward. And she knew that what she was about to say would be badly received, but was true and had to be said. "You can't afford to spend…"

"How do you know?" Jack protested loudly, without even letting her finish talking. It felt like his pride had just been shot down. He knew those tickets cost thirty thousand dollars per couple. And, indeed, he couldn't afford to spend that much on one fundraiser. But allowing Renee to pay for them was plainly unacceptable to him. "I can afford those tickets, okay? I don't need you to buy anything for me"

"What if I want to?" Renee insisted, knowing very well that Jack was protecting his own bruised ego.

But Jack wouldn't let her win this time. "I'm sorry. I just can't let you spend _that_ much on something for me"

Renee couldn't believe him. She stared at him, perplexed. She needed his permission to spend money now? She stood up from the couch and walked towards her desk, trying to control her temper. "You can't _let me_ spend…?"

Jack rushed to stand up and explain things in a better way. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I meant… I don't like to feel like you're just handing everything to me. And this is way too much money. It makes me uncomfortable".

Renee instantly gave one cold response. "You shouldn't go then"

Her reaction puzzled him. "What?"

Instinctively, Renee went behind her desk, needing some space. Then she nailed her eyes on his, trying to make his point reasonably. "Tell me, would you go if you and I weren't together?"

"No…" Jack admitted the truth. But that wasn't the point. He wanted to be around her. He would have a good time just being around her. Besides, although he couldn't say it out loud, he didn't like the idea of her going to a dinner alone, like a single woman. More importantly, he just didn't want to spend a whole evening without her. But Renee didn't care whether he went or not. He stared at her in pained disbelief. "You don't want me there?"

"Of course I do, that's why I bought you a ticket" Renee exhaled with frustration. Then she explained herself more calmly, with a softer tone. "But you feel uncomfortable. And if you spend that money just to go where _I_ want to go, I'm gonna feel really guilty. So, what can we do?"

She locked her eyes with his, truly asking him to come up with a solution that would please them both. Jack believed Renee had to just give in and forget the silly guilt thing. "You have no reason to feel guilty about anything, Renee". Now more than ever Jack had to buy the damn ticket. He would find a way to do it. He didn't want her to think he couldn't. "My financial situation is not ideal. But I can afford my ticket. And I _want_ to buy it for myself".

She didn't have the chance to respond. The phone suddenly began ringing and Renee quickly took the call, which came from Eric's desk. "Yeah?" As she listened to her assistant, she nodded along, unsurprised, while opening a file with data she would need. "Okay". Then she disconnected the call and addressed Jack apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jack. We'll have to talk about this when I get home. I have a call with the Israeli Prime Minister in five minutes".

"Okay. And when will you get home?", Jack asked mildly annoying.

For the second time that day, Renee got hit by the realization that now she _had _to communicate and explain her plans. And even though she didn't like it, and she was mad at Jack right then, she still wanted to do her part and not screw things up. She replied Jack's question, but rather icily, "I'm not sure. After work I have to go buy something to wear for the dinner and the President's birthday". Jack shot her an exasperated ´_Are you kidding me_?' glare. He clearly thought her plans could change. Before he could even speak, she defended herself sharply. "It's important. When I go to a formal event with the President what I wear is not irrelevant".

"I know… I know that" Jack admitted with a grumpy resigned tone.

"Besides… Liz Stockard is coming to help me. I already made plans with her", she shrugged. Just then the phone rang again. She simply couldn't deal with her relationship issues at that moment. "Look, it'll take me like an hour at most and then I'll be home and we'll talk".

Jack simply muttered "yeah" under his breath and nodded before leaving the office.

**5.30 PM- Shopping Mall at Georgetown Park**

Renee emerged from the dressing room a bit shyly, wearing a rather flashy Vera Wang charcoal dress. It was sleeveless with multilayer flange placket and the skirt had French accordion pleats. It also came with a black wool jacket. Agent Elizabeth Stockard carefully looked at the other woman up and down. She thought Renee looked amazing, but just a bit somber in black. "It looks good… but why don't you try a more… vivid color?"

Renee stared at her reflection from different angles. She actually loved the dress. It wasn't ´vivid', but it made her look serious and elegant. "Actually, Liz, I need one that's not too bright for the cocktail at the Russian embassy"

"Right, the thing with Karkov is just a week away" Elizabeth considered that such an important event called for a serious and very classy dress, like the one Renee had chosen. Black was just not her favorite color, but she tried to say something nice about it anyway. "Well, black makes you look thin"

"It does, doesn't it?", Renee felt actually disappointed. She didn't want to look thin. Liz, trying to be helpful, handed her a different dress, an electric blue Donna Karan strapless dress. Renee felt like it was burning. But she managed to hand it back to the other woman calmly. "Thank you. But that's too…" Too provocative? Too sexy? Too similar to what she had worn the night Vladimir raped her? She couldn't say it, so she didn't say anything and simply decided to try on a different dress. "I think I'm going to try again that purple one. It might work for the president's birthday". It was one figure-flattering dark purple silk-blend Ralph Lauren dress, with fancy leather straps. It was elegant, yet simple. Not too seductive. Renee took it and reentered the dressing room.

Then Elizabeth headed to the main part of the store to search for another dress. She thought maybe she should buy a nice outfit too, something to wear on her birthday, which was on November 6th. But none of the dresses she saw seemed fitting for her. She had very large breasts, which sadly made it incredibly difficult for her to wear any sensual garment without looking like a cheap slut. She was about to give up. But, unexpectedly, she saw a Vera Wang navy-blue dress. It was a curve-contouring knee-length dress. It had a plunging back with crisscrossed silvery chains. A slim mesh chain fed through the high halter neckline, which would cover nicely Liz's prominent track. Her dark blue heavy-lidded eyes seemed to pop with excitement. But then she looked at the price on the tag and she nearly dropped it in shock. She would so have to forget about it. Renee could definitely afford it, but it was too large for the petite former agent. To help Renee, Liz searched for the same model in a smaller size, and found one in burgundy-red. She knew Renee detested the colors scarlet-red and crimson-red, but burgundy-red was a less bright and more distinguish shade of red. Before taking that to the dressing room area, she took a sad look at the other dress, the blue one, let out a sight as she ran one hand through her sort blonde curls.

Renee left the dressing room wearing the purple Ralph Lauren dress, hoping for Liz's opinion. But the FBI agent was not around. Instead, she saw a short woman in her early forties, with wavy black hair, huge breasts and steel-gray eyes. The stranger seemed to be waiting for Renee and got exited to see her emerge from the dressing room.

The woman didn't even wait for Renee to step out of the dressing room to approach her like a lion who had spotted his prey. "Ms. Walker! Ain't this my lucky day?"

"I'm sorry?", Renee backed away instinctively. Who the hell was that woman?

The woman then realized Renee didn't recognize her. "Oh, right, we were never properly introduced". She offered a hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Valery Layton, I work for _Human Events_´"

Renee reluctantly shook her hand with a frown. _'Human Events'_ was a weakly ultra conservative magazine. And Angie had told her Layton was the most ruthless of the White House press corps. Renee tried to brush the woman without being too rude. "Nice meeting you, Ms Layton. But I don't speak to the press"

"You spoke to Sean and Ted quite eloquently", Valery pointed out without backing out an inch.

Renee was getting nervous since the other woman was physically blocking her way out of the dressing room. "You are not Sean and Ted" Renee gave a depreciative look, knowing her comment would bruise Valery's ego. She slightly pushed the woman from the shoulder to make her move. She stepped out of the dressing room to confront the woman without being cornered. "You left dozens of messages with Angie and with my assistant, my answer to each of them was no… You thought stalking me would make me want to talk to you?"

"I'm not stalking. I happen to need a new outfit too", Valery showed a dress she was holding as evidence of her claim, which was partly true. "I just wanted to ask you in person if you could, please, grant me fifteen minutes for an interview. You have so much influence on the President… the people deserve to get to know you…"

"You're right, Valery" Renee pretended to give up. She noticed Liz now approaching them hastily with a hand ready to draw her weapon if necessary. Renee sighed and made her point to the reporter. "You're right. People should get to know me. If nothing else, so they know that ambushing me in a dressing room gets people nowhere but on my black list". The reporter was about to protest, but Renee carried on not letting her talk. "By the way, I know you used to work for ´_Politico_´ but were fired because you tried to sabotage Connie Fairbanks and they had it with you competing obsessively and in a dirty way. So you'd be the last reporter I'd talk to anyway"

Valery frowned taking offense. "The men in Portico preferred Connie because she's a weak little girl they can easily dominate. But I admit I'm very ambitious" Then she changed her frown for an expression of complete innocence. "You can't blame me for doing whatever it takes to succeed".

Renee wouldn't take any more of the reporter's insistence. "Please, get out…" Seeing the brunette still wouldn't move, Renee approached the shorter woman looking intimidating and deadly serious, "If you don't leave right now, you'll lose your press credentials and Ms. Fairbanks gets to spend a whole day following me around".

Valery immediately turned around and walked away from the store, full of anger and defeat. Liz watched the brunette's retreat with a satisfied smile. Renee, like nothing happened, simply took the burgundy Vera Wang dress Liz was holding and headed straight back into the dressing room.

**05.50 PM **

Renee rather quickly purchased the outfits she needed for the important events she had to attend to. Liz was impressed; she had never seen a woman buying three expensive gowns in less than an hour before. They sat at a café and made their orders. Once the waiter left, Renee had to call Angela Nelson. But the press secretary was not available so she left a message on the voice mail. "Angie, this is Renee. I just wanted you to, please, tell Connie Fairbanks she'll get the thirty minutes with me she requested. Thank you. And I'll see you tomorrow".

Elizabeth nodded feeling more impressed. "I see you'll punish Ms. Layton after all"

"Punishing her it's just one of the perks. But that's not why I decided to do it" Renee wasn't being just vindictive. The reporter's word made her think about how she could help improve the image of the administration in a legitimate manner. "You know? The poll revealed that 40% of registered voters think the President is ineffective because of her staff. I can't blame them, since three months after the inauguration half her staff was arrested for treason, including her daughter. So, I think people getting to know me is a good idea"

Liz lifted her hands slightly, conceding Renee's point. She wasn't a politician. "I don't know about these things"

"Our communication experts have been begging me to do this since I started" Renee clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea. But she decided to go with the idea of those who understood more about those matters.

"They are probably right", Liz shrugged. Then she noticed a couple of college girls in a nearby table. They were staring back and forth between Renee and the screen on a laptop. They seemed impressed and were muttering things like ´_yes, it's her. I told you_´. A bit concerned, she stood up with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom, to Renee's suspicions. She walked to the bathroom looking innocent and took a quick peek at the girl's computer screen on her way. They were just looking at the White House official website to check that Renee was truly Taylor's chief of staff. She went back to the table, still slightly preoccupied. "So, does this happen to you often? I mean, people just recognizing you, even demanding to talk to you on a public place?"

Renee had noticed the girls as well and wasn't bothered by it. But obviously Elizabeth was more worried about Layton. She tried not to be over dramatic. "Sometimes… college students recognize me… but mostly politicians or reporters who didn't get my attention by phone. But they're harmless. I don't go out so often anymore anyway"

"You should be more careful when you're out" Liz frowned getting deadly serious. For somebody normally paranoid, the woman had taken the incident with the reporter too lightly. "Layton got to corner you in that dressing you. It could have been a Russian with a gun"

"You don't need to remind me of that", Renee instantly responded with a categorical sharp tone "I'm careful enough, Elizabeth. If it had been a real threat I would have known what to do. I was trained to recognize…" She stopped speaking abruptly. She was going to say she had been trained to recognize a danger in disguise. But then Pavel Tokarev´s dammed arctic-blue eyes flashed in her mind, startling her. She could hardly remember a time when she could look at that very particular shade of blue formed by the ocean reflecting on a glacier without feeling the now-too-familiar sharp pain in her chest. She took one deep breath trying to get rid of the mental image. Luckily, the waitress showed up with their orders, providing a distraction. Renee welcomed the icy coke and drank slowly some of it, letting the too-sweet taste of coca cola bring different sensation in her mind. Then she focused back on the other woman. "But let's not talk about threats. We are not working right now"

"Okay" Liz was all for a more cheerful topic. "So, I, for one, I'm glad I can finally get to know you better". She lifted her glass of diet coke. "Here's to that"

Renee lifted her own glass in return. "I'm glad you came to help me. I needed it". She needed it more than Liz would ever know. The memories of her buying the dresses that had gotten her raped were, unfortunately, still in her mind. The idea of looking feminine and attractive in public still made her uncomfortable.

"I don't agree with that" Liz complimented with sincerity, "You have great taste. That dress you wore for the president's wedding was lovely"

"Oh… my assistant Dolores advised me to buy. She normally prints pictures of dresses she sees on internet and I decide what to order with her help" She explained with mild embarrassment. "But now I felt like coming here"

"Good. And thank you for bringing me along…" she gave her a smile of appreciation. Then she drank some of her diet coke and looked down a bit awkwardly. "I know you did it because Leo asked you to".

"Leo? Why do you think he…?" Renee automatically began playing dumb, to make Liz feel better. The blonde woman's expression told her to drop the act. "Fine. He told me he's worried about you and that you don't really like living here. He thinks it's because you haven't made any new friend here, and I could make you feel better"

"I could kill him sometimes", Liz muttered under her breath, once her suspicions were confirmed. She knew her boyfriend meant well. But he made her look like a loser who couldn't make new friends on her own. "I can't believe he made you hang out with me out of pity. What did he tell you?" Never stopping to wait for the real answer, she sarcastically speculated on Leo's words, "Please, play with my Lizzy. The other kids are mean to her"

"Liz, I'm not here to do Leo a favor… and I don't pity you. I'm here because if you are having a hard time, I want to help you and be a friend", Renee was really surprising herself. Until then, Elizabeth was Leo's girlfriend, a brave woman who saved her life, a nice person to hang out with. But there was a distance between them. Now the gap was closing a little and she was starting to think of the other woman as a personal friend.

"You've been a friend", Liz tried to reassure her rather weakly.

"No, not really" Renee was now a bit embarrassed by it and felt guilty. She had kept her distance without a valid reason. "This is the first time you and I truly talk without Leo present. I don't want you to think that's because I don't like you. I just… it's difficult for me letting new people get close"

"I understand" she smiled truly sympathetically before making a confession of her own. "And, hey, I'm not blameless… I felt intimidated by you". Renee then stared back as her as if Liz was saying crazy stuff. The blond woman felt now so silly for not being confident enough around Renee before. But she simply drank more of her diet coke and then tried to act cool. "But, hey… who gives a damn about the past? We are where we are"

"Here's to _that_" Renee lifted her glass with a clear ´amen-sister expression. ´Then she drank more coke and went back to the important matter. "So, are you really having a hard time?"

"I just miss Chicago. I miss my friends. Everyone in this office seems to dislike me". Liz looked down embarrassed. She hated to whine. But she was feeling a bit down. She had left everything to start a new life in Washington DC. And Leo was definitely worth it. But turning your life around was extremely hard.

Renee understood her completely and felt bad for her. "I'm sure not everyone…"

"Yeah, pretty much" Liz was not one to be overdramatic. The other agents truly made her feel so bad about herself. "I mean, they are all respectful when I'm around… but the things they say behind my back"

"What do they say?", Renee could easily guess the answer though. She had been in the same situation.

"That I only got this job because Leo wants to sleep with me. They call me Leo's girl, Blondie Lap Dog, or Leo's Barbie doll", Liz knew she sort of brought that on herself. She should have searched for another job and avoid working for her boyfriend. She was the woman sleeping with the boss and they all resented her for it.

Renee frowned, appalled on Liz's behave and no stranger to insults of that kind. "Who?",

"Greg and Pete" Liz sighed sadly. Then she got truly alarmed. "But I don't want Leo to know"

Renee knew Leo too well to believe he was oblivious to the problem. In fact, now Renee understood why he had wisely turned to her. She had been the woman sleeping with the director herself and could understand Elizabeth's situation perfectly. She gave her a sad ´_that ship has sailed_´ look. "He knows already"

"I don't think so" But immediately after saying that, Liz remembered something that indeed proved Renee was totally right. "Although… that would explain why they get the most boring assignments and the crappiest shifts"

"He knows already", Renee chuckled now more convinced of that. "And he knows I've been in a similar dilemma"

"So, what do I do?" Liz stared into Renee's pale blue eyes, feeling now a bit hopeful.

Rather humidly, Renee attempted to give the best advice she could think of. "You ignore whoever is worthless and find the few who can be your allies. I'm sure there are others in the office who can become good friends of yours"

"That's what you did", Elizabeth knew as much as a fact.

"Yeah" Renee confirmed, and looked down very sadly as she thought about Larry and Janis.

Liz knew enough about Renee's history to guess what person was in Renee's mind. "You know… she still asks about you and the other day I caught her reading an article from "

Renee straightened her back. Her face and voice turned stony. "Am I supposed to feel moved?"

The FBI agent was thrown aback by that question and by the way Renee had suddenly turned into iron. She shyly tried to be conciliatory. "She's as hurt about what happened as you are"

Renee still wasn't moved. She kept that icy demeanor that had once made people call her Agent iceberg. "I just don't care. What I did was horrible. I know. But I truly desperately needed her forgiveness and she couldn't even look at me. Now I don't care anymore"

"I understand…" Liz was starting to see Renee's point. "I guess that's the ironic thing about darkness. It shows you who your real friends are"

Renee lifted her glass of coca-cola again. "Damn right"

Suddenly, Renee spotted a creepy man sitting in a table by the door, staring at them. He was creepy because resembled Vladimir in a way that made Renee chill to the core. The stranger was obviously Russian, had medium brown hair, Vladimir's natural color, and slate gray eyes exactly like Vladimir's. He also had a face like Vladimir's before the surgery in Caracas and wore similar clothes. The only difference was that this man weighed at least forty pounds more than Vladimir.

Liz noted the normally pale woman had suddenly turned even paler. "Renee, are you okay?"

Renee heard her friend and turned to look at her. She leaned towards her and whispered softly, not looking directly at the man, to act cool. "At your six, there's a creepy Russian man"

Liz worriedly turned to look. But there was only an empty table at her six o'clock. On another table, there was a Korean-looking woman with a baby. On another table, there were the same college girls who had recognized Renee before, now busily flirting with two young boys. On other tables she spotted two white kids with a white woman, a Latina-looking family and two black senior citizens. Nobody even similar to a creepy Russian man. She looked at Renee again with big concern. "Renee… What man?"

Renee then looked again and this time saw no danger. She realized she had imagined it, probably because of her paranoia. Or maybe it was an innocent man who happened to look slightly like Vladimir and now left. Either way, she was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I guess the incident with Ms. Layton affected me more than I thought"

Elizabeth couldn't help but to feel partly responsible for that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you she could have been a Russian. I made you paranoid"

"I've been paranoid since long before that. It's not your fault. What happened in New York… changed me", that was all Renee would explain about it. And she was quick to add the positive part, "I'm getting better though. You know? Four months ago, I would have reacted so much worse… and I would have slapped someone like Ms, Layton for startling me and cornering me in a dressing room"

"You seemed pretty cool and rational to me. Your therapy must be working" Liz had to admit that Renee seemed to be doing fine. She then confessed something to her, "You know? I started therapy myself"

"That's good" Renee felt glad Liz was getting help. "It should be a requisite to live with Leo"

They both chuckled at the joke. "I hope he agrees to go too someday", Liz added seriously, but knowing she was asking the impossible.

"Now, there's a delusion", Renee half-joked in a lighthearted way, and she and Liz chucked softly again.

**07.15 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House**

Once he arrived to Renee's house (he didn't think of it as 'home', yet), Jack walked into the living room carrying two big suitcases stuffed with winter clothes, a couple of books, some pictures and toiletries. The rest of his things, mostly books, summer clothes and few furniture, were still at storage in L.A. He left the suitcases on the floor, next to the fireplace, feeling a bit tired. Then he turned the TV on and sat to watch the news while he waited for Renee.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed. He nervously stated at the door leading to the garage a couple of times, hoping Renee would show up soon. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk again since their argument about the tickets.

The next few minutes passed slowly as he watched CNN, only to see more information about topics he was already familiar with. Finally, he heard the sound of her car being parked. Once again, he turned his head to look at the door connecting the living room and the garage. This time, the door got opened. Despite feeling a bit awkward, he couldn't help a small smile when she appeared in the living room. "Hey"

"Hey", Renee sighed, feeling very relieved to come home after a long day and find him there. She was also nervous. She wanted so badly to work things out. But she didn't know where he stood. She left her overcoat, her shopping bags and her briefcase on a chair and wearily took a seat next to him on the couch. She rested her head and back against the couch and turned her head slightly to a side to look at him. "Jack, I don't want us to fight"

"I don't want us to fight either", he tentatively put his left hand on top of her right one.

Renee then intertwined her fingers with his. As her gaze fixated on her hand and his linked together, her resolution only grew stronger. "Look, I've been thinking a lot about priorities… about dangers and how there are so few people that I know have my back" Renee then rushed to press her lips against his for the first time in twelve hours. She was showing what she had meant. She then told him in one whisper what she had decided. "I don't want to go to that dinner without you. I want you to be there with me".

"I really have to pay for it", Jack admitted softly, his aquamarine eyes still begging for some understanding.

"I know" Renee reassured him squeezing her hand slightly. "You don't want things just handed to you. And this was a bit over the top. I get it". She saw the immense relief in Jack features and it made her feel good. Compromising a little was definitely worth it. "Everything is already paid for. But, if it really means that much to you, just give me the money _for your part only_ . Whenever you can, if you can". Jack nodded in agreement. Then her eyes were practically begging him to agree with her next point, the most important one. "This relationship will only work if we both are equal partners. So we are both comfortable… "

Jack then felt the strong urge of pulling her closer to him and kiss her. He didn't try to resist the impulse. They melted in a kiss. But then, instead of going further, they cuddled very tightly together on the pine velvet couch. Renee was resting her head on his chest and he had his lips against her head. "So, I'm very comfortable right now. Are you?"

An involuntary smile appeared on her face. "Incredibly comfortable"

**To be continued…**

**(Hope you liked it! Please, send me reviews and make my day!)**


	12. The Way We Are

**AN: **Hi! I appreciate the support this story is getting! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too sappy.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Renee was surprised to learn how the New York debacle damaged the President's public image. She decides to hire a media director, and considers a young woman Angie and Lynnette like.

Jack and Renee officially moved in together. His ego was bruised when Renee bought him the tickets for the RNC dinner and they had an argument over money but she gave in.

**Next: **Jack and Renee tell Kim about their relationship. They go to the RNC dinner together. Renee runs into an ex and Jack's confidence in her feelings is shaken.

**CHAPTER 12:**

**THE WAY WE ARE**

**October 24****th**** 2018 – Wednesday**

**09.47 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House**

In the master bedroom of Renee's house, two silver trays were lying unattended on the dark wooden floor, by the king sized bed. On the trays there were two dirty dishes. Jack and Renee had avidly eaten all of the delicious green lasagna her housekeeper had made. Yet, the chocolate pudding meant to be the dessert still remained untouched in two little bowls. The couple had skipped that treat and gotten deeply lost in the intense passion they shared.

Once the love making was over, Renee collapsed still on top of him, feeling tired and breathless but in a wonderful way. She closed her eyes and just rested comfortably on top of him for a moment, with her face buried in her neck, while he rubbed circles on her back. Her head relaxed on his chest and heard the sound of his heart first pounding very fast and then going back to a normal rhythm. She lifted her head just high enough to look at him and he pulled himself up so their lips could meet for another kiss. "This was so amazing, Jack"

"It really was". His smile brightened the room, which was dark save for the orange light coming from an electric fireplace. He placed another kiss on her lips and stroked her silky auburn hair with the tip of his finger.

They remained quietly enjoying the moment. Suddenly, a childish tune was heard. Renee startled with surprise and deep confusion, since it was the last thing she had expected to hear in her bedroom. "What?"

"Message from Kim and Teri", Jack chuckled with mild embarrassment. The sound was little Teri's favorite kiddy song. He had selected it to indicate incoming messages from Kim's cell, just to make his little grandkid happy. Renee then understood and moved away to let her get his cell phone, which was under a bundle of clothes carelessly lying on the floor. He figured it had to be about 7 PM in California. The text message was to let him know that they wanted to chat with him. They talked by video calls nearly every day. "They want to talk to me".

"Good", Renee then simply got settled comfortably on her side of the bed to rest, while Jack got fully dressed.

"I think we should tell Kim about us", Jack stated as casually as possible, as he buttoned his shirt.

Renee had already figured so. It was the obvious thing to do since they would be publicly seen together soon anyway. "Well, yes… she should hear it from you, before she sees some picture on the press".

Jack nodded. That had been his thought exactly. But he also wanted Renee to be a part of the video-call. Yet, she was making no move at all to get dressed and leave the bed. Apparently, she had completely missed the '_we_' part in his '_we should tell Kim_' suggestion. "Actually, sweetheart, we should both talk to her, together".

Renee suddenly turned on the lamp over her night table, to take a better look at him. She didn't think it was such a good idea. "You…? You think I should be there, in the chat?"

"Well, it's just that I _want_ you to be there", Jack realized there was actually no rule or obligation.

Renee sat up with the sheet nearly up to her neck, bit her lower lip nervously and looked away from him. "It may be better if it's just you talking to her"

Now fully dressed, Jack worriedly sat on the edge of the bed, beside Renee, and pierced her pale blue eyes with his. He couldn't understand why Renee was so eager to avoid Kim. "Why do you think that?"

She stared at him with momentary surprise. Then she barely whispered what she thought was very obvious, "She… she won't be happy about this, Jack. Because of what I did". And Kim already disliked her before. Renee was simply making an effort to handle the situation with as much tact as possible. "Besides, she wants to chat with you. You should talk to her, just you… I don't wanna… I shouldn't impose myself on her"

But Jack dismissed her concerns in a heartbeat, trying to be reassuring. "Sweetheart, first of all, my daughter will be happy because I'm happy" He paused for a moment and caressed her soft cheek gently. He wanted her to truly believe him. "And you're the woman I love. There is no reason why you shouldn't talk to her"

Again, Renee just stared at him with surprise and disbelieve. She blinked nervously a few times. "Look, she was very polite when she visited the White House. But… Jack, she must hate me for what I did to you… I understand. If some woman had hurt my father the way I hurt you, I wouldn't want to even look at the woman"

It made Jack sad to see in those pale-blue eyes the guilt Renee carried with her. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Look, you really have got to let that go". He was practically begging her. He desperately wanted her to stop feeling so bad about what _he_ had gone through. He took his hand between his and squeezed it, trying to be reassuring. "It's in the past. Okay? Right now we are where we are… and it's a good place. _That's_ because of you".

She tilted her head to a side with a sad look in her eyes. She wished things were so simple. "Jack…"

He wouldn't even let her protest. "I know the past can't be erased. Trust me, I know". Then Jack kept a hand holding hers and used the other one to lift her chin gently. He wanted her to look into his eyes and truly believe his words, which he spoke lowering his voice till it was almost a whisper. "The thing is… I don't see you as a woman who hurt me. You are a woman I love and I'm proud to be with, a woman I don't want to hide from my family"

She let out a small sight. The past definitely couldn't be erased. But she understood Jack's point… They had to focus on the present and the future. She lovingly put a hand over his cheek and nodded. "Okay"

"Okay?" Jack was then hopeful, although a bit cautious.

"Since it means that much to you, I'll be in your chat with Kim", Renee realized she was giving in to him for the second time in one evening. But Jack gave her a beautiful smile and her worries faded momentarily.

He smiled satisfied and gave her a kiss on her lips. After getting fully dressed, they went to the room Renee used as a studio. Then he put his laptop on the desk and got it ready for the video conference. Renee got a chair from another room and took a seat next to Jack. Soon enough, Kim's face appeared on the screen. Unsurprisingly, that put a big smile on Jack's face. "Hey, sweetheart"

"Daddy" Kim greeted back, happy to see him. Instantly, she spotted Renee looking sheepish, right next to him but slightly farther away from the camera. Now she knew for sure the reason why her dad had dumped Kate... again. She nodded, unsurprised and resigned, biting her lower lip. Then, she made an effort to quickly get over the disappointment and be polite, since her dad would get upset otherwise. "Ms. Walker, nice to see you".

Renee was sadly resigned to the fact that Kim would always call her '_Ms. Walker_', so she didn't bother to tell her to call her '_Renee_'. She simply replied in a friendly manner, "Nice to see you too, Kim. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fat", Kim complained caressing her big belly with one hand. She had gained even more weight than she had with her first pregnancy. But, in spite of that, she felt very happy to be pregnant. "Other than that… I'm great".

In a heartbeat, Jack chuckled and dismissed what she had said. "You are not fat, sweetheart. You look beautiful"

"Your dad is right", Renee's smile as she seconded Jack's praise was bitter-sweet. Only Jack knew why there was a cloud of sadness momentarily covering her eyes. She noticed Jack was now looking at her with concern, as he had many times before. But she completely ignored that. She was happy that Kim and Jack were so happy after everything they had gone through. She quickly continued talking to Kimberly. "So, when are you due, exactly?"

"They said March 15th … But you never know…Teri came two weeks late" Kim remembered with a smile the amazing night of September 12th, when her daughter was born. She was now anxious to have her little boy.

"Well, I bet you're wondering why Renee is here", Jack then muttered a bit awkwardly. Actually, Kim had showed no sign of surprise or puzzlement over seeing Renee. And that was confusing. Yet, he proceeded to tell his daughter the news. "See? I'm at her house, actually, because… Well, I… I live here now"

"I see" Kim struggled to show no emotions. She was so worried about her dad. She didn't trust Renee anymore. That woman had clearly become unstable and dangerous after leaving the FBI. Yet, Kimberly Bauer knew better than to argue with her dad about his love life. She would only manage to piss him off. "Wow… I knew you two were back together, but I never imagined you would _move in_ together so soon"

"How did you know…?", Jack looked at Renee and then back at Kim feeling puzzled. He couldn't imagine how his daughter had even learnt about Renee and him being back together.

"I saw Kate", Kimberly's tone remained flat and cold as she responded. "She told me that you left her and that there was someone else … she didn't know who… but I could imagine". Her steel-blue eyes were disapproving.

Jack didn't notice the disapproval. He was caught up in the awkwardness of the situation, "Uh, When did you see Kate?". Renee then gave him an amused look on her face that seemed to say '_I bet you wish I weren't here now_'.

"When I took Teri to Cyrah's birthday" Kim responded with a shrug. Her dad already knew she was now, sort of, friends with Kate and Teri was friends with Kate's daughter.

Jack felt like an idiot for forgetting about the birthday and for not thinking that Kate could keep Kim posted. Then, he quickly turned to explain to Renee the situation. "Cyrah is Kate's four year old daughter…"

But Renee didn't need an explanation. She already knew the story since Secret Service had vetted Jack and the people connected to him. "I know. Kate adopted her and her brother Tau from Sangala"

"She and Teri always have a great time together". Jack truly hoped it wouldn't bother her that Kim and Teri were close to Kate and Cyrah. Renee caressed Jack's back and gave him a tiny smile to silently tell him it was all right.

Right then, Steve approached the computer's camera with Teri, who was wearing a cute pink bathrobe and had her blonde curls damped. The young man sat next to his wife, with the kid on his lap. The little girl squealed happily when she saw her grandpa and Renee on the screen. "Grandpa! _D_enee!"

"Hey, Sweetheart… Steve, nice to see you two. I see it was bath-time there". Jack was delighted to see the little kid. He remembered all those times when he believed he wouldn't get to meet his grandkids. Now he felt lucky.

Steve tenderly kissed Teri's wet head. "Oh, yeah… and this Little Mermaid here didn't want her bath to end"

"Bath time is fun… I play with bubbles and duckies…". The little girl cheerfully informed Renee and Jack. Then she enthusiastically waved in front of the camera her yellow plastic duck, named 'Duckie'. She knew it was a toy only for the bath, but she didn't feel like letting it go, just yet.

"It looks very fun, princess" Renee agreed with another bitter-sweet smile. She had given the child that duck when they lived in New York, because she had found little Teri lost in the park searching for ducks.

"Who gave you that?" Jack pretended he didn't remember, but gave Renee a soft kick to let her know he did.

The little girl bit her nail as she tried to recall. Then she remembered and, happy to know the right answer, pointed with her little finger at Renee on the screen. "_Denee!_"

"Oh, that's right" Jack acted like he had just remembered. Then he smiled at Renee and squeezed her hand.

"Teri, let's show them what Daddy brought home today", Kim suggested, knowing her kid would be happy to do that. As expected, Teri squealed very excitedly in agreement.

Then, mother and daughter left camera's vantage point for a moment. So Jack took the opportunity to chat with his son in law. "So, Stephen… Kim told me you're started your cardio fellowship". Jack was impressed with the young man. Stephen had already completed his residency in pediatrics and was now doing a subspecialty in cardiology, but managed to spend time with the family. Jack admired that.

"That's right" Steve confirmed with a smile. "It's a lot of work, but I love it"

"Good… when you do what you love it's worth the sacrifice", Jack mused sounding very solemn.

Steve promptly nodded in agreement. But Renee gave him a concerned look. Was Jack implying that he for one loved his current job? Or was he implying that he missed doing something he truly loved but he was making a sacrifice for the sake of _the people_ he loved? She was afraid to find out.

Suddenly, Kim came back holding a small fishbowl with a goldfish swimming inside around a decorative pink plastic castle. Teri was following her mom and clapping her hands. "Look! That's my fish! I have a fish!"

"I see it, princess… it's so pretty… and it swims really fast" Renee praised the pet excitedly, to little Teri's delight.

"And it has that beautiful pink castle to live in… wow" Jack acted like the ornament for the fishbowl was some big European palace. "So, how are you gonna name your fish?"

Little Teri bit the tip of her nail, realizing she still had to come up with a name. Suddenly, she found inspiration in the pink castle and the way Renee called her. She announced her fish's name with a self-satisfied smile, "_Pincess_".

**11.20 PM- Master Bedroom**

After the chat with Jack's family was over, he and Renee headed to the master bedroom, as he put an arm protectively around her waist. "So, you okay?"

Renee knew why Jack was worried about her. He thought all the talk about kids and babies had affected her. She automatically hurried to ease his concerns. "I'm fine"

Jack gave her a tiny smile. "Good then"

Renee took off the shirt and her pants to put on the oversized pink t-shirt she liked for sleeping. Meanwhile, Jack took off his normal clothes and put on a t-shirt for sleeping too. Then, to avoid the conversation about _the_ issue she didn't want to discuss, she simply changed the topic. "So, Kate and Kim are good friends? I had no idea"

"I wouldn't say they're '_good friends_'" Jack clarified rather defensively. "Their kids just go to the same school"

"Is that how you saw Kate again after all these years?" Renee tried not to seem too interested. She opened the closet and picked a suit to wear the following day, as if choosing outfits were the most important thing in the entire universe. Actually, right then, it was better for her to talk about Kate than talking about babies.

Jack also prepared his suit for the next day while he gave his answer with a casual tone. "No… I read in the newspaper that her dad passed away. I felt I had to go to the funeral. Some other day I met her for a coffee and it turned out Kate's kids go to the best private school in L.A. so she helped to get Teri in it too".

"Great for Teri" She gave a half smile, glad that, at least, Kate's obvious attempt to win Jack over had benefited little Teri. But the woman seemed so damn perfect. Renee couldn't help feeling a bit insecure. The mere thought of Jack choosing Kate made Renee sick. And it was chilly realizing that her own stupidity had almost thrown Jack into the blonde woman's arms. She sat in the bed, under the sheets, with her back against the backrest. Then, she took a pillow and patted it repeatedly, trying to make it softer. "So, why did you break up with her?"

"Years ago or now?" Jack looked with some concern how Renee kept harshly patting that poor pillow.

She finally stopped patting the pillow and put it behind her. "Both"

He looked away from Renee, feeling a bit awkward explaining his relationship with Kate to his current girlfriend, but he wanted to be very honest with Renee, "Well… when I first got involved with her, it was too soon after losing Teri. I wasn't ready. I realized I didn't love Kate". He felt truly bad for Kate. But he had been mistaken about his feelings for her. He hadn't purposely misled her. "I think I was just trying to fill a void in my life". It had been the exact same situation with Diane Huxley. "She was great to me, loving and beautiful… but she wasn't Teri".

Renee got instantly very alarmed and tense as she heard that. "Neither am I". Those three words came out from her mouth much colder than she had intended.

Jack then realized how his words had sounded to her. He hurried to correct the misunderstanding using his most serious tone of voice. "I know that. But I don't want you to be Teri. I love _you_" He held her hand between hers for more emphasis. "I thought you knew that. I love those things that make you be you…". He lovingly lifted her chin and kissed her very tenderly on the lips.

She kissed him back. But she couldn't forget completely her insecurities about Kate. She felt threatened by the blonde woman who appeared to be so perfect and who got along with Jack's daughter. She detested feeling so insecure, but she couldn't help herself. "And… what was wrong with Kate the second time?"

Jack was truly stunned that she didn't know that already. "She just wasn't you"

Renee kissed him avidly melting in his kiss for a moment. Then she got settled to rest comfortable with her head on his shoulder and her arm around her torso, while Jack stroke her hair. But, as much as she tried, she couldn't stop the concerns that crossed her mind. "I bet Kim would much rather see you with Kate"

Jack sighed with resignation, realizing that Renee wouldn't let that issue go that easily. "You think I'm gonna be with however my daughter wants me to be with?"

"Of course not", Renee's voice was barely a whisper. She bit her lower lip, struggling with her own emotions for a moment. Finally, she voiced how she felt, "But it bothers me that she doesn't like me. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's always very polite… it's just… I wish she liked me".

He couldn't deny that Kim didn't seem to like Renee. But he thought it was only that his daughter probably didn't trust new people easily, understandably. And he had to admit, but only to himself, that _maybe_ Renee was right and Kim resented her because of the incidents in New York. He tried to come up with a solution. "I could talk to her"

"No, please, don't", her response was quick and categorical. The last thing she wanted was to cause an argument between Jack and Kimberly. "That would only make things worse"

Jack changed his position, lying on his side, now facing Renee, who still looked upset. Then he put his arm around her and gently ran his fingers through her dark auburn locks, wishing to make her feel better. "Look, once she gets to know you better she'll love you. But, even if that doesn't happen, all that truly matters is the way you and I feel"

"I know", Renee whispered those two words, and then tightened the embrace. "But she's your daughter, that's why being her friend is very important to me"

"I know. And I love you so much for trying to bond with her". Jack realized that anybody important to him was important to Renee as well. And for things like that he was so crazy about her. "Look, she just wants me to be happy but she doesn't know I can't be happy without you. I tried. It didn't work. But I believe she'll see that… she'll see how wonderful you are… how you made me a better person".

For a moment, she was too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything. She smiled and slowly shook her head in amazement. He marveled her more every day. "Careful, Jack… If you keep saying things like that, I'll keep you next to me forever. I'll never be able to let you go"

His lips curbed in a satisfied smile. "Mission accomplished, then"

**October 25th 2018 – Tuesday**

**The White House – Washington DC. **

**06.05 PM**

Angela Nelson was in the White House Chief of Staff's office. The two women were already dressed for the RNC dinner since none of them would have time to go home and change. They were finishing a meeting and there was only one topic left to discuss. They had already talked about it, but the press secretary needed to check that Renee hadn't changed her mind. "So, if someone asks me about you and Jack…?"

Renee was quick to answer smoothly confirming what she had previously decided. "Tell them you'll give them all the information. He and I won't answer personal questions"

Angie wrinkled her nose awkwardly, knowing that she had to say something the other woman wouldn't like. "The press knows you recommended him for National Security Advisor. They may think that the reason is your personal involvement with him". Her nut-brown eyes looked at Renee apologetically.

The blue-eyed woman then drummed her fingers against the edge of her desk, feeling a bit nervous. Then she sighed and tried to think the best way to solve that. "Remind them that I worked with him the day I met him and then in New York… So I got to actually see his commitment to this country…"

The press secretary then nodded and quickly suggested what else could be said to the press, "He showed in those extreme situations the qualities that are crucial for the job he has now, like intelligence, efficiency, patriotism…"

Renee smiled slightly and nodded in complete agreement. "Right. And remind them about his years of service"

And then Jack emerged from the bathroom adjoining the office. He didn't have a private bathroom in his office, so he had used Renee's to change clothes and was now wearing his tuxedo. He had heard the last parts and couldn't help but to feel flattered. He then jokingly gave Angie a suggestion of his own, "Or just tell them I'll punch whoever hints that Renee doesn't make all her decisions thinking only about what's best for this country"

Renee knew he was only kidding around, but she acted like she took him seriously. "That's not such a good idea, Jack". She then stood up and addressed the other woman in the room. "So, would that be all?"

Angie stood up promptly and nodded. "Yeah" Then she looked back and forth between Jack and Renee and nodded again. She was dying to tell them what a great couple they made. But she thought that would be unprofessional. "Okay, I'll see you both at the dinner then".

Once Angela left, Renee walked towards Jack thinking that he looked so damn hansom in those clothes. She had also seen him wearing his tuxedo last Friday, at the president's wedding. She found him extremely attractive. Then, she noticed his bow tie was a bit asymmetrical and loose, so she arranged it for him to leave it just perfect. When she was done, she stepped back a little, to take a better look at it. She nodded approvingly. "You look so hot"

"And you look incredibly beautiful, sweetheart". He thought she looked stunning in her sleeveless charcoal dress. He couldn't resist it and pressed her lips against her, then their mouths opened and their tongues caressed slightly.

Unfortunately, she had to break the kiss so she could finish getting ready. She went to her bathroom and stood in front of the vanity. He followed her, put her arms around her from behind and gave her a small kiss in her delicate bare shoulder. Then he took a quick glance at the mirror. The bow tie looked much better, but he still felt very awkward wearing a tuxedo. It was the second time he had to wear one in a week, and that was so bizarre. He had spent almost fifteen years without wearing one. It simply didn't feel like him. But the bow tie looked just right.

Renee colored her eyelids with her sapphire-blue eye shadow. She took another look at Jack through the mirror. Sadly, they hadn't talked to each other since breakfast. And, even then, they had worked as they ate hastily and exchanged only a few words. They had been too busy. But now they could finally talk. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fine" Jack shrugged dismissively. His day had been, overall, uneventful. He then pondered about a matter he wanted to talk about with Renee. "I've been thinking that maybe I should replace Mrs. Carmichael"

Surprised by that, Renee turned around to see her with the mascara still in hand. "Really? Why?"

"She's not fast enough. And sometimes he likes talking about personal matters", Jack knew he was probably being too harsh. His assistant had a lot of experience and was very competent. And those 'personal matters' were truly innocent comments about her weekend or her little grandson. It wouldn't bother anybody else. But the woman simply didn't fit with his personality. "I'm just used to do things in a certain way"

Renee thought that Ruth Carmichael was probably a great assistant, but Jack was simply too used to the way he worked before and had trouble trusting somebody new. For the second time in two days she wondered just how badly Jack missed his old life. But she quickly shook her concerns out of his head. Jack had trouble adjusting to so many changes. But he was happy. "Look, Jack, if you want to replace her she could come to work for me. But you should really think about it. Whoever works for you has to handle very sensitive information. And Mrs. Carmichael's been here since Clinton's administration. She's proven she is trustworthy."

"I guess", Jack was still doubtful, although he had to consider what Renee was saying.

"Nobody is going to be Chloe O'Brian, Jack", Renee pointed that out sadly, realizing that Jack missed his friend, who had worked for him for years, and what truly bothered him was that Ruth wasn't Chloe. Then she sighed and applied some mascara on her eyelashes to make them look longer.

Jack looked down and away, realizing Renee had read right through him. "I know"

She took a concerned look at him through the mirror. Suddenly, Renee wondered for the first time if she should be worried about Chloe and Jack. But she quickly dismissed the idea. She was oversensitive about other women who were close to Jack only because Kate Warner wanted him. Chloe had never seemed attracted to him in _that _way. The acting director of CTU NY loved Jack in a sisterly manner. And his affection for Chloe was also brotherly.

Unconcerned, she looked at herself in the mirror again and put some color on her pallid and freckled face with foundation and blush. "Just… think about it carefully before doing anything".

"Right", Jack nodded in agreement. And then he felt confused by something Renee had said. "Wait… you said she could come to work for you… But you already have assistants"

"Yes. But Dolores is having a baby". As they talked, Renee carelessly took her black eyeliner and applied it around the contours of her eyes.

"She doesn't want to come back to work after her leave?" Jack was sure that had to be the problem and silently wondered what Renee felt about it. She was probably upset over losing her assistant.

Renee rushed to give her answer rather coldly. "She does. But I think she'd be better off in a different office. I mean, she already has a seven year old girl and, once the baby comes she won't be able to work as many hours as I need her to. She probably won't be as focused". On the contrary, Ruth Carmichael was a widower with a grown up son, so the woman didn't have responsibilities except for work. However, Renee was actually considering promoting Eric Pratt, who was a single young man.

Jack felt she was being too harsh and was surprised she felt that way. "You shouldn't just assume that".

"Right", Renee nodded in agreement. She wasn't planning to do anything without thinking about it more carefully anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. To work she simply let her hair loose. But she wanted to do something different for the dinner. She gathered her hair in low non-secured ponytail, twisted the ponytail upwards until it turned in on itself against the head and then secured it with a pin.

Jack observed her in silent for a moment, enjoying the sight of Renee getting ready for a dinner. Then he changed the subject. "So, do you know who else will be sitting at our table?"

She turned around too look at him as she answered. "Yeah… Trey Rowdon, chairman of At & T and his wife, Leslie. And, also…" Renee then paused and swallowed, knowing Jack wouldn't be very happy about what she would day next. "Senator Draper and his wife, Elaine".

She was talking about Senator Wendell Draper, from Virginia. He was one of the few republicans who had publicly supported the investigation led by democrat Blaine Mayer. Draper had been in favor of shutting down CTU and had harshly criticized agents like Jack. He was currently seeking his third term in the senate.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know until today", Renee felt terrible. Jack would probably have a bad time at the dinner. Wendell Draper was such a pompous moron. She couldn't stand the senator either, but she was forced to deal with him anyway. Jack, on the other hand, was only going for her.

Jack didn't want her to feel bad. "Don't worry about it" He gave her a warm reassuring smile. He could definitely handle one awkward dinner. "So what if a guy who doesn't like is there? I'm more than used to that"

"And I'll be there too, and I kind of like you…"she lovingly put her hand on his cheek. "I'm on your team" Her voice was firm and solemn. But Jack then looked down and away, appearing guilty and embarrassed. Renee was taken aback by that. "What…? What's wrong?"

Jack looked up again to meet her gaze as he explained what was bothering him. "I really don't care about what people think of me… but now people will know that you're with me and they'll criticize _you_ for that…". He was calmly stating the facts. "Because of my reputation, being with me is gonna hurt your image".

"No", Renee shook her head firmly. "Don't say that, Jack. We talked about this already". Then she held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and used her free hand to caress his cheek. "I'm very proud of being with a man who is brave, selfless, incredibly strong… someone who saved my life and so many others."

Jack didn't know what to say. Feeling profoundly moved by her words, he simply put a lock of hair behind her ear adoringly and kissed her with a lot of passion. After a few minutes, they were forced to break the kiss, since they would have to leave for the dinner soon. But, first, she put some of her Carolina Herrera perfume behind her ear lobes and then in her wrists, rubbing them together. Then, she remembered something and, biting her lower lip, she looked at her wrists with clear concern in her pale-blue eyes.

Jack got instantly concerned when he saw her distress. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No… no… it's just…" She trailed off, sighed and then carefully covered her scars with a concealer that matched her skin tone, just as a precaution. She would wear a long jacket with long sleeves, but, just to be safe, she applied the concealer anyway. She couldn't take any risk. Renee was resigned to the fact that she would always have a thin pink line in each one of her wrists. '_Every sin leaves a mark_', those words that seemed to be particularly true in her case. But her marks had to stay hidden. If someone saw themher image would then take a serious blow_._

A bit reluctantly, Renee showed Jack her wrists with doubt all over her face. "Are they too visible?"

Jack at first was thrown aback, since he hadn't thought about that issue. Then he examined her wrists closely as he kept a dark expression. It still broke his heart to think about what she had done to herself and how she had gotten to that point. However, he didn't show his emotions and simply offered her the reassurance she needed at the moment. Her scars were quite pale and the concealer hid them quite well. Besides, he was sure nobody was going to stare at her wrists so closely. "Nobody will see them, sweetheart"

Doubtfully, she took another look. "I see them". She sighed in resignation and put on her cropped dress-jacket with long sleeves, deciding that she simply wouldn't take it off, under no circumstances.

He cupped her cheek with a hand and pierced her stunning pale blue eyes with his. "Because you know they're there. Trust me, nobody else will notice". Then he held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Her lips curbed up in a warm smile. She truly appreciated his support. She couldn't control the urge to put her arms around him and kiss his lips. Renee then decided not to bother putting on lipstick.

**The Homer Building ****- Washington DC.**

**06.32 PM**

Upon their arrival to The Homer Building, where the RNC dinner would take place, Renee had hardly been able to walk two steps without being stopped by somebody needing to ask something or simply wanting to greet the White House Chief of Staff. Jack was by her side and his vigilant eyes scanned every person who got near her.

A few reporters had gathered around Renee, to ask her a few questions, but not about personal matters. They were respecting her wishes and asking just about politics. It was more convenient that way. At that moment, she was talking to Arthur Stern, a reporter from, 'The Chicago Tribune'. He had just made a question about the delicate situation with Russia. She took a brief moment to think about the answer and then responded in the most diplomatic manner she could think off. "Well, Art, President Karkov has been essential to impeach his predecessor, so I believe all parties already agree on what truly matters right now, that is facilitating the course of justice"

Two other reporters approached to listen to what Renee was saying as Arthur continued asking questions. "But what are President Taylor's expectations? And do you think she'll be disappointed?"

The question was obviously about the ruling of the ICC and a possible agreement with Russia. But Renee purposely dodged answering it. "Tonight she only expects to enjoy a nice dinner and to shows support to her allies. And no, I don't think she'll be disappointed. I heard tonight's head chef is truly amazing"

Sean Daniel Callahan, who worked for Newsweek magazine, found the comeback funny and chuckled. He knew Renee better than his peers and realized that Renee wouldn't give a real answer and it would be better to try asking her about a different topic. "And, on a different matter, what can you tell me about the very strong argument you and Mitchell Hayworth had during a meeting last week in the Oval Office?". He had found out about the alleged argument in an 'unofficial manner'. And his source had actually claimed that Hayworth and Walker '_detest each other_' and that she was '_disrespectful_'. But Sean couldn't take such allegations too seriously at the moment. His instinct told him it was likely an exaggeration of the truth. He needed more information.

Only Jack noticed that Renee got suddenly a bit tense. She managed to appear unfazed to everyone else. "There was no strong argument, Sean. Don't believe everything you hear". She offered a small smile to the reporter. Sean smiled back, nodded and then wrote something in a notepad, not looking very convinced. Before anybody could ask her anything else, she quickly excused herself. "I'm sorry, guys. I have to go. We'll talk later".

She walked away rapidly and Jack followed her, with a hand protectively on her back. He could tell she had lied to the press just then, but, since so many people were around, he couldn't say anything. They reached the elevator that would take them to the floor where the ballroom was and nodded at the agents standing by the door. Jack got a bit closer and whispered so only she could hear, "So, you and the Vice President had a _strong argument_?"

They got inside the elevator. Once alone, she explained to him what had happened with Mitchell Hayworth, not very concerned about it. "It was silly. We were discussing the new anti-terrorism bill we'll present next January, and I disagreed with him, but the President agreed with me, and Hayworth just hates it when that happens".

"If he's bitter because the President listens to you… that's his problem". He held her hand and squeezed it in support. Then he smiled feeling glad to be there with her and that everybody knew they were a couple. Those who didn't know would find out soon enough. He only wished that '_everybody_' didn't include James Heller.

"I know that", she reassured him not giving him much room to doubt her, meeting his gaze. Then she just smiled adoringly at him, and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

Jack and Renee then arrived to their floor and headed to the main salon, where everyone was having pre-dinner cocktails. Someone took their coats and then they were ready for their beverages. "Do you want me to get you anything to drink, sweetheart?"

"I would love a coke", Renee couldn't drink anything alcoholic because of the medications she took.

"All right", Jack exchanged a warm smile with her, squeezed gently her hand and went to get the drinks.

Renee watched Jack walk away to the bar with a dreamy smile on her face, thinking she was lucky to have him. If she could see her teen-girl-in-love smile she would kick herself really hard for making that face in public.

She didn't notice another man who had been looking at her from the distance since the moment she had walked into the room. The man was fifty six, had thick wavy white hair, luminous forest–green eyes and was very handsome… the perfect example of a silver fox.

He knew Renee Walker would be at the dinner and had been anxiously waiting for the moment of her arrival. He approached her from behind as soon as the blonde guy walked away. "Hi, kiddo"

She startled with surprise and spun around to face him. Renee just couldn't believe who she was looking at. She had not expected to see Parker Scott Whitford. It had been four years since they had seen one another for the last time. "Parker…". She overcame her shock to give him a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

The embrace surprised Parker, who nearly dropped the martini he was holding. Four years prior, she had acted cold, nervous and a little bit bitchy. Regardless of her attitude, he had tried to stay in touch, because clearly such bad mood was a desperate cry for help. The change in her personality had occurred after her secret undercover mission. But she had rejected his attempts to contact her. Now she seemed more like her normal self.

After seconds of being silent, Parker realized he still had to answer her question. He snapped out of his daze to explain why he had come to the dinner. "I'm just showing my family my support"

Renee had no idea how Parker's family had anything to do with the fundraiser. "Your family?"

"Right, you don't know". It had then just hit him that, since he hadn't spoken to her in a long while, Renee had no way of knowing why the dinner was important for his family. "Chandler Lyons is my son in law"

And then it all made sense to her. She realized why Margaret Lyons had always looked a little familiar to her. Before getting married, Chandler's wife had been known as Peggy Whitford. Renee had actually seen her about a decade before. She was stunned. "Meg Lyons is your Peggy"

"Yeah. But I'm the only one who calls her Peggy now", Parker explained so with a careless shrug. "Actually, this evening is important for two of my daughters. Payton is Chandler's campaign manager"

"Really?" Renee just couldn't believe it. Parker's youngest daughter was Chandler's campaign manager? Payton Whitford was the young woman Lynnette and Angela wanted as media director? She couldn't believe two of Parker's three daughters were somehow involved in politics. She then realized she had almost forgotten to ask about his middle daughter. She didn't want to be rude. "And how's Priscilla doing?" She then waved a hand, acting jokingly like she could just guess the answer. "Wait, don't tell me… She's married to Senator Wilcox"

The remark easily drew a chuckle out of Parker. "No, she moved to England. She and her husband teach in Oxford. And they just had their first child". Thinking about his youngest grandkid put a smile on his face. He automatically took a wallet with pictures he proudly showed Renee. "Here's is Lexie". Alexia 'Lexie' Potter was only three hours old in the photo and was sleeping in her mom's arms, looking so adorable with a pink cotton hat. Then, moved by instinct, Parker showed Renee another picture of his other grandkids: Scott, who was two years old and his little sister, Lila, who was five months old. He loved to brag about them. "These are Chandler and Peggy's children… Scotty and Lila Lyons. They are with Chandler's parents now"

The cuteness of the picture made her smile, even though it was a bitter- sweet smile. "I saw them in campaign pictures. They are so adorable, Parker"

Once he had the drinks, Jack approached them wondering who the hell that guy was. So many people knew Renee and wanted to talk to her these days. He had no idea how she handled that so well. Luckily for him, his role in the administration was less visible and required less socializing. "Hey, here I've got your coke"

She took the glass with a gracious smile. "Thank you, honey". The term of endearment left her mouth so naturally that it surprised even her. But it wasn't a problem. Her eyes simply shifted to Parker as she proceeded with the introductions. "Parker, this is Jack Bauer, National Security Advisor. And Jack, this is Parker Whitford, he taught German in the FBI academy, and I also studied Russian and Italian under him in Georgetown University"

"You teach Russian, Italian and German?". Jack was impressed. He spoke several languages too. But Parker could _teach_ three foreign languages, and in Georgetown university, no less. How smart was that guy?

"Yeah" Parker then looked directly into Renee's pale-blue eyes and gave her a charming smile as he took readily the opportunity to give her a compliment. "And Renee was the smartest student in all my classes"

She felt very flattered. But she tried to restrain a smile and appeared modest. "I doubt it"

"Come on, kiddo..." Parker's expression while looking at Renee seemed to say '_are you kidding me?'._ He had always admired how smart and hardworking she was."You went to the FBI academy and still managed to take two classes at Georgetown each semester. And didn't you also take Ms. Larson's Latin class too at some point?"

Renee shook her head and corrected him with a very polite tone. "Ms. Larson was my Spanish teacher".

"Really? So you never took Latin?" Parker was only surprised to be wrong. And how could he confuse Felicia Larson's classes? He was fifty six years old and apparently his memory was already failing.

Renee had indeed taken Latin, but back in Columbia University. Jimmy, always eager to learn new things, convinced her of taking that class together. Instead of explaining that, she replied Parker smoothly with a humorous remark. "Actually, I did... until I realized I would never be sent to spy on Julius Caesar"

Her comeback dragged a chuckle out of Parker. But Jack frowned, remaining serious. He could easily tell by the way they interacted that the older man was more than just a former professor of hers. But what truly bothered Jack was how the other man looked at Renee with desire. Yet, he made an effort to hide his annoyance. He took a sip of his own coke to appear carefree, trying to match the other's relaxed demeanor.

Then Parker took a sip of his martini and then looked at Renee's glass, which was full of coke, so he mocked her playfully. "Wow, kiddo, you're not drinking a Martini? I never thought I'll see this day".

Almost instantly, Renee responded with a witty remark. "And I never thought you'd shave that awful mustache... but miracles happen". She lifted her glass slightly and took a sip of her drink. Parker had a mustache practically during all his adult life. He adored it. Renee speculated that he had, finally, shaved it to look younger.

Jack was a bit surprised by the Martini comment. He had never seen Renee drinking alcohol, except some white wine when they went out for dinner in New York. Yet, she apparently had once liked Martinis and, also, single malt scotch. Why had she quit drinking what she liked? Probably because of her medication.

But Jack had no time to ponder about Renee's drinking and her professor/boyfriend. He spotted Special Agent Nathaniel O'Malley, Director of White House Secret Service operations. Jack seriously needed to have a word with him. But he first addressed Renee. "I'm sorry. I need to talk to Agent O'Malley about his report".

Renee guessed that Jack was going to be critical about that report, since he didn't like how Nathan worked. "Jack, he doesn't need you to…"But before she could even finish talking, Jack was gone.

He took a sip of his martini as he silently pondered about Renee's boyfriend. He had observed the way they looked at each other with love in their eyes. But he had noticed her hand had no ring. Maybe it wasn't even a serious relationship. Maybe it was just a fling. For more than a decade, Renee had relationships that never lasted longer than two or three months, except for the 5-year-long affair she had with Parker. She was terrified of commitments since the death of her fiancé. But he wanted to find out for sure. "So, is it serious?"

She faced him, with confusion in her eyes. "The report?"

His charming smile easily reached his forest-green eyes. "No, Kiddo, your thing with that Bauer guy"

She took a small sip of her coke, just to be mysterious, before answering. "Very. We are living together". Parker stared at her with his mouth open in shock for a moment. Renee was amused by how stunned he seemed. "I told you… miracles do happen, Parker". She lifted her glass towards him with a smile that reached her eyes.

"So I see, kiddo", Parker's lips curbed up a little bit and he shook his head in disbelief. He then lifted his glass towards her as well. "So, you're happy then?"

She thought of jack and the answer came out from her lips easily, surprising even herself. "Yeah"

"Good", he nodded approvingly. His eyes remained fixated on hers, attentive to her expression. "You know? I tried to contact you last year, after I read about Larry in the newspaper. I was very worried about you"

The mention of Larry's name made her instantly tense. Thinking of him always made her drown in a deep ocean of guilt and angst. But now she couldn't cry. There were too many people around. She swallowed the lump on her throat and lifted her chin, acting strong. "I know. I read your letter"

Parker put a hand on her shoulder in support. "I imagine how painful that must have been for you"

Renee stared down sadly at the glass of coke she held in her hand. "There are no words to explain how painful"

"I'm so sorry" he took her left hand and squeezed it in a friendly gesture. "I wanted to really be there for you" His voice and expression showed how hurt he felt because she hadn't allowed him to be there to comfort her. "I called you as soon as I heard, nobody picked up. I went to your apartment, nobody was there. I tried going to your office…" then he spoke really softly, so only she could hear. "But they said they had to let you go… then I got extremely worried, so I went to your apartment again". His expression saddened. "That's when your neighbor told me you didn't want to see me, so I left the letter for you".

Back then, she had heard the phone and the door bell but, she had completely ignored them. She recalled one particular afternoon in which Parker dropped by and she asked her neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, to make him go away, feeling too embarrassed to face him herself. Now Renee felt bad about that. She couldn't even look at Parker in the eyes as she somehow tried to explain herself. "I… I was having such a hard time. I didn't want to see anybody"

"It's okay, kiddo", he gave her a reassuring smile and a shrug. He had respected and understood the reasons for her rejection. "I'm just so glad to see you're doing okay now. When I read President Taylor chose you as her Chief of Staff…" he trailed off, not truly knowing how to describe accurately the mixture of joy, relief, puzzlement and shock that he had felt. He was normally a very articulated man. But Renee had the capacity to leave him without words. He simply shook his head slowly in amazement. "Well, I always knew you'd get really far, but you surely surpassed my expectations, kid. I'm very impressed"

His approval made Renee's lips curb in an involuntary smile. "Thank you"

He smiled back at her. Then he remembered something important he needed to tell her and got suddenly somber. Parker knew she wouldn't like to hear it. But she had to know. "Listen, I should warn you… a reporter called Valery Layton knows about us. She called me to get all the nasty details"

Renee got tense, feeling alarmed. "What did you tell her?"

Naturally, Parker hadn't said anything. Yet, he leaned forward to whisper in Renee's year, "That you love black lingerie and dressing up as a sexy nurse… oh, and that your snoring sounds louder than an airplane taking off"

She knew he was just kidding, but she pretended to be mortally offended by that. "I don't snore"

Meanwhile, Jack had just finished talking to Agent O'Malley. He headed to where Renee was and from the distance saw Parker whispering something in her ear. He frowned, resenting their proximity. He rushed to her side and put an arm around her waist rather possessively. "Hey"

"Hey", she smiled when her eyes met his beautiful aquamarine eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't mind that he was marking his territory. She sort of liked it.

Appearing indifferent to Parker, Jack simply gave Renee a message he had for her. "O'Malley asked me to let you know that the President is two minutes away".

"Good", Renee nodded and then her attention shifted quickly to Parker. "Let's get Mr. Lyons and Peggy, so they can get a picture with President Taylor"

She began searching for Chandler and Peggy. But Parker hadn't forgotten about the issue with Valery Layton. He was still concerned. "Wait" he stopped Renee and looked her in the eye gravely. "That thing with the reporter…" Very uncharacteristically, he had trouble expressing his concerns for the second time since seeing Renee again. But in a matter of seconds, he managed to explain what worried him. "Priscilla and Payton don't know anything"

Renee understood immediately what he was worried about. He didn't want his daughters to know about the affair. She didn't want the whole world to know either. She hesitated for a moment, not truly knowing what to tell him. Finally, she tried to reassure him and herself. "Look, I'll talk to our press secretary, but I don't think Layton has a story. That's why she needed to call you. Trust me, if she could go public with this story, she would have done it already". Parker nodded, considering her words. She quickly went back to searching Mr. and Mrs. Lyons.

**10.56 PM**

Jack was driving fast his blue Ford Focus Sedan, with Renee in the passenger's seat. They had just left the dinner and were now heading back home. He was so glad. He hadn't been able to talk with many people. Renee had to spend most of the event talking with campaign donors and politicians. Trey and Leslie Rowdon turned out to be the most boring people Jack had ever met. Fortunately, Nora McNally had also attended the dinner to donate money to the GOP. Jack had chatted with her for most of the evening.

Renee looked at him drive in silence for a moment. She felt bad about not giving him a lot of attention during the evening. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know this wasn't exactly a dream date, but I'll make it up to you".

"It's okay. I wasn't even expecting it to be a date", Jack reasoned. He understood why she couldn't talk to him. She _had _to talk to campaign donors and politicians. She also _had _to talk to Payton Whitford, who was being considered for the position of White House Media Director. But Renee didn't _have_ to talk to Parker Whitford. Yet, the professor/ex boyfriend had gotten a lot of her attention. That had bugged Jack. Yet, he was trying not to act jealous. Showing insecurity was something he would never ever do. After a brief pause, he simply gave her a mischievous smirk. "But I admit I'm intrigued by what you said about making it up to me… how will you do that?"

"Maybe we could have special time together… Saturday night?" she made the suggestion smirking. She still didn't know how she would make that evening 'special'. But she would surely think of something.

"It's a date", Jack was more than happy with the prospect. It had just hit him that they hadn't gone out on a real date since they had gotten back together. He was silent for a few minutes, before asking her about something he had heard before. "So, what was that '_thing with a reporter_' Whitford was talking about?"

"Oh, there is really no 'thing'. One reporter called to ask about…" There was really no point in lying. She looked down and lowered her voice as she admitted the truth, "…my affair with him."

"You had _an affair_ with him?". Jack was stunned. He would have never imagined Renee would date a married man.

"Yeah… he was still married when I met him on 2003", Renee confirmed tentatively, not daring to look at him. Considering how amazingly understanding Jack had been about Vladimir, she figured he wouldn't judge her now. But what if he did? When she looked at him again he was driving stoned-faced. She sighed and carried on explaining the full story with a rather defensive tone. "But he and his wife didn't love each other anymore. I know this seems like a lame excuse. But it's true. They had an arrangement"

"An arrangement?". Jack could easily guess what that meant and already resented it.

"Yeah", Renee shrugged in a resigned _'what could I do?_' manner. Such arrangement had been Parker and Joanna's decision and they had made it long before he met Renee. She wasn't responsible for how they had decided to live their lives. "They could both be with other people. And they both were. She was involved with a coworker of hers. They stayed married only for their daughters".

Jack shook his head disapprovingly. "I'll never get what people do that". In his opinion, those people obviously didn't love each other and were screwed up. "Are they divorced now?"

"No, she… she was killed in a car crash twelve years ago", Renee thought that was such a tragedy. Parker told her that Joanna was only waiting until her youngest daughter went to college to leave him and be happy with her coworker. But she died two years before that could happen. She never had the chance to be with her real love.

"And after that you and Parker never got serious?" Jack found that hard to believe. It didn't seem like Parker was the kind of guy who would wait to be with Renee just to be respectful of his wife's memory.

"Never", she shook her head, not sad at all about what she was saying. "I never wanted anything serious. I liked my freedom. I didn't owe him any explanation. I could go wherever I wanted, for as long as I wanted to go, with whomever I liked. I wasn't tied up to him or anybody. I just enjoyed his company every now and then". To her, it had worked. It had been comfortable. She had always found Parker charming, attractive and smart. They had good sex. But they could also talk about almost any issue.

Jack let all the new information sink in, keeping his face expressionless. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He gave one quick questioning look at her. "And he didn't want anything serious?"

"He did. Actually, three years after his wife died he…" She paused and turned to look at Jack's reaction. "He asked me to marry him". She noticed that Jack blinked quickly in surprise but, other than that, he seemed to have no reaction. "But I said no" Jack then seemed genuinely puzzled. Renee continued explaining the reason for her negative, "I had to leave to New York for the undercover mission. I wouldn't have been able to go if I got married"

Jack was stunned. Had she turned Parker down for that dammed mission? Only for the mission? He didn't know what to think. He had found out about Parker's existence merely a few hours before. Yet, the professor had been in Renee's life for sixteen years and had proposed to her. How come Renee had never talked about him? Then a troubling thought crossed his mind… what if she still had feelings for Parker and talking about him was too painful? What it was still too painful for her to even think about the man she had to give up for the mission that hurt her so badly? Jack truly had no idea what to make of everything. For the rest of the ride, he didn't say a word.

**11.36 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker House**

They got in the house and Renee put her overcoat and Jack's in the closet by the door. Jack was awfully quiet and it was awkward. "Would you like a tea?" her offer came out very tentative. She didn't know what else to do.

"Okay", Jack agreed and, to get more comfortable, he took off the bow tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his formal shirt. He sighed a bit relieved by that and left the tie over the dining room's table.

Meanwhile, Renee took off the pin in her hair, releasing a cascade of impeccable auburn hair. She left the pin on the table as well and headed to the kitchen as he followed her. She got the electric kettle set and then turned around to look at Jack. He was obviously upset over Parker, but was not saying anything about it. Being as gentle as she could be, she tried to encourage him to open up. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong", his claim came out a little defensive. He just didn't know how to explain exactly what was bothering him and why it was bothering him. He couldn't admit feeling insecure. But he admitted part of what was bothering him. "I just… don't get why you never, ever, talked to me about Parker. I didn't even know he existed until tonight. And he's been in your life for all these years and he proposed to you".

The truth was that, with all the other things going on in her life, Parker had been the last thing in her mind for the last couple of years. She didn't know how to explain it. She simply had found no reason to talk about Parker. "I didn't tell you about him because I hardly thought about him in the last three years"

Then, her electric kettle made a sound announcing the water was already hot enough for the tea. She poured hot water into two cups with teabags and they sat on the ochre wooden corner bench by the matching table. Jack put sugar on his tea, wondering about what Renee had said. "So, when was the last time you saw him?"

"My 35th birthday", Renee replied recalling the night of January 20th 2015. She had no trouble talking about Parker, since Jack clearly wanted her to. "He and I had this tradition… every year, no matter what, we had dinner for my birthday". As she explained that, Jack frowned. She ignored it and proceeded to clarify things for him. "After I came back from my mission he and I saw each other a few times as friends. I thought… I thought that seeing him would be a good idea to put my life back in order after Vladimir. But it wasn't"

Jack tried to appear not too invested as he kept asking questions. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing", Renee stared down at her cup of tea, feeling guilty. Everything had been her fault. She had pushed away all the people who tried to help her… Parker, Larry and then Jack. "It's just… After the mission, I didn't want anybody to get too close. I had to keep him far away from what I had become".

It made Jack truly sad to think about what she had gone through in New York and how it had scarred so deeply. He was too familiar with such dark, lonely and cold place. To reassure her, he took her hand and rubbed little circles in it with his thumb. "I know how you felt. I felt I had to keep people away from me too".

"I know", Renee gave him a tiny smile. She wasn't at all surprised that Jack understood her. Then her face turned serious again and she gently made an effort to understand him. "Jack, tell me… why all these questions? Why do you need to know about Parker?"

He got a bit uncomfortable and looked away from her. "I just want to know how you feel about him…"

Renee stared at him silently in disbelieve. Jack was actually jealous. She took a deep breath and exhaled frustrated. She hoped to reassure him by answering all his questions truthfully. "I liked him. He was nice and I had a great time with him. It was comfortable and easy. I could hide in my relationship with him to avoid _a real_ relationship…". She was desperately looking for some understanding. "You know that real intimacy is so extremely difficult, it involves a big risk, it takes a lot of work and it can be so incredible painful".

"I know that", he barely whispered those words sadly. His beautiful aquamarine eyes were full with sympathy.

"But you…" She put a hand on his cheek lovingly, and her eyes were intensively nailed in his. "You make it impossible for me _not_ to take that risk. I just have to jump". With Parker it was all fun and I loved spending nice moments with him… But when he tried to get closer I felt suffocated, terrified and I just had to run away. Instead, with you…" A lump formed in her throat and she could feel unshed tears burning in her eyes. "You and I got really close so fast, and I feel alive and fearless. I just… I want us to stay forever where we are"

Then Jack didn't need to hear anything more. He instantly moved forward to kiss her very deeply. When they parted to catch some air, he could whisper in her ear, "I like where we are so-so much. I never want to let you go". He gave her another passionate kiss. Then he pierced Renee's eyes with his, so she could see he was serious. "I want to hold on to what truly matters… my relationship with Kim, my granddaughter and what you and I have".

She nodded approving completely what he had said. "You promise you'll never let me go?"

Without a second of hesitation, he did more than promise, "I give you my word".

**To be continued…**

**(Thanks everyone for reading! Now, please, I would really like your reviews****. Please!)**


	13. You're Not Alone

**AN: **Hi! As usual, I wanna thank all the readers for the support. If I didn't say it before, I'm particularly honored that 11 people listed this story as 'favorite', thanks! = )

This will be the longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if you don't like long chapters. The thing is, it had to cover, at least, a day in the life of the characters. I noticed how time is moving too slowly in this story. I'll be able to fast forward a little once Jack and Renee's relationship passes the early stage. Too many 'first things'. We had the first party together… Revelations that come out… First holidays together are coming up… Adjusting to moving in. And so… those are situations I, for one, found way too interesting to leave uncovered.

Now, this chapter deals with the case against Suvarov. I'm not a lawyer and the situation has no precedent in real life, so I'm not sure how the matter would be solved. I'm gonna have to make some stuff up. But I'll try to portray the situation the best I can. I hope you like it and forgive the flaws and the poetic licenses I might take.

By the way… In real life, the Chief Prosecutor of the International Criminal Court is Luis Moreno Ocampo, from my country, Argentina. In this story, I'll name the Chief prosecutor Francisco Rodriguez Puente, who'll be from Argentina too, and will have the same CV and education Mr. Moreno Ocampo has.

One last thing: This chapter is also about Allison's missing her son. I don't know how somebody would feel in her situation, but I'll try to do my best to express her feelings.

Allison's birthday was never stated on the show. For this story, I chose October 26th as her birthday because that's Hillary Rodham Clinton's birthday and I truly admired her. And I figured Allison would be 55 years old, like Cherry Jones. As a general rule, when a character's age is unknown, I try to make them as old as the actor or actress who plays them. This applies to Ethan, Jim Heller, Roger and Livy Taylor, Tim Woods… and many more.

That's all… thank you!

**Disclaimer: **24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran and Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). I'm just having fun, not making any money.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Renee was surprised to learn how the New York debacle damaged the President's public image. She decides to hire a new media director and the strongest candidate for the job is the youngest daughter of one of her ex boyfriends.

James Heller is in The Hague to handle the case against Yuri Suvarov and Mikhail Novakovich. The case is still stuck in pre-trial phase.

Allison Taylor plans to travel to New York to meet Suvarov's successor, Nikolai Karkov, in person for the first time.

**Next:** It's Allison's 55th birthday. She gets some nice gifts and Ethan's family visits. Naturally, she misses her son and feels sad over having a birthday without him.

James Heller comes back from The Hague with discouraging news about the case against Yuri Suvarov and Mikhail Novakovich.

Renee and Jack have a political disagreement. At the end of the day, they learn more things about each other.

**CHAPTER 13:**

**You're Not Alone **

**October 26****th**** 2016 – Friday**

**05.00 AM**

Senator Allison Taylor woke up in the apartment she had in It took her about ten seconds to remember where she was, though. Since the beginning of the campaign she traveled around the country so much, constantly waking up in different places. She left her comfortable and warm bed and took one look at a sleeping Henry. It was 5 AM so she decided to let him sleep a bit more and headed to the kitchen. It was a big and pleasant surprise to see Roger in the kitchen, making French toasts, Allison's favorite breakfast. Her son lived in D.C., on his own, since the day he started college, at Georgetown University. But he still had a key of his mom and dad's place, because they wanted him to feel free to drop by whenever he wanted to. And, fortunately, the twenty seven year old enjoyed visiting them. Allison smiled widely when she realized why he had shown up so early. "Hey"

Roger moved the frying pan away from the fire, to avoid burning anything, and then turned around and grinned happy to see his mom. He had calculated the time she would wake up accurately. "Hey, mom. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you" Allison gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you this early". It was the one time of the day where she had some peace before getting to work and campaigning. So she could hang out with her son.

"Well, it is tradition", Roger reminded her solemnly, referring to the fact that he always made a special breakfast for Allison on her birthday. He had started the tradition when he found out Allison's birth had occurred at 6.17 AM. On the contrary, Roger was born at 7.09 PM, on April 17th, two weeks after he was supposed to be born. His mom teased him lightheartedly saying that since the start of his life he suffered from 'an inability to show up on time'.

Roger poured coffee for both of them and handed her a cup. He got worried about her. She looked like she hadn't slept well in ages. The campaign, as much as she loved it, took a lot of her energy. And it didn't help that, the week before, Olivia had leaked information to the press and Allison had to fire her. His sister got angry and stopped talking to their mom. And Roger figured his father was making things even worse by taking Olivia's side, as usual. He could only hope to be wrong. "How're things around here? Are you and dad okay?"

"Yeah… He understands", Allison assured her son. She didn't want him to worry about his parents. The truth was that there was still some tension between husband and wife. But things were slowly going back to normal. She was sure that things between Henry and her would be okay. On the other hand, she feared her relationship with Olivia would never be repaired. "It's your sister I'm worried about"

Roger felt sad about the situation and gave his mom a comforting hug. "She won't be mad at you for long". He then remembered the gift he had brought for her mom. He thought that, maybe, it would make her feel a little better. "Hey, want to open the present I got for you?"

"I'd love that", Allison agreed with a sincere smile. Then Roger handed her the present and she opened it, guessing what could be. Roger always gave her things he knew with absolutely no doubt that she would love. Indeed, she was delighted to see a bottle of her favorite perfume. "Thank you so much, baby"

"You're welcome" He embraced his mom again. "And, mom, I'm on your side. I think you did the right thing"

Allison caressed his son cheek and smiled feeling a lot better. What Roger didn't know was that his support and his affection were the best birthday gifts she could ask for.

As he set the table, Roger had to move some campaign pictures of his mom with Mitchell Hayworth. Allison had to choose the best photo for the new ads. He was sure his mother would win and would become the President of the United States, the first female President. Honestly, it was something he had seen coming from the moment his mom became senator for Tennessee. Her running for President was the reason why he had quit using drugs. Fortunately, his parents didn't even know that he used to inhale cocaine or take ecstasy when he partied with his friend Chris. But that was in the past. He had been clean for a year and was happier than ever. Not only he had a girlfriend he adored, but also his mom would be the President, something he was very excited about.

As he handed her mom a French toast and more coffee, he mused out loud about what was to come. "Next year we'll be doing this at the White House".

Allison felt as optimistic as her son. Her opponent, Noah 'Strangelove' Daniels, was not doing well. But she didn't want to tempt fate. "Knock on wood, my dear". Roger actually knocked twice on the wooden kitchen table.

* * *

**October 26****th**** 2018 – Friday**

**08.30 AM- The White House- Residence **

President Allison Taylor woke up, rubbed her eyes and saw Ethan lying in bed right next to her. Her husband was already awake, watching her sleep. It felt really nice waking up and feeling his warm body right next to hers. And it was very comforting seeing the love in his eyes. Still half sleep, she instinctively got settled in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "Good morning, honey"

He held her tight and kissed lovingly her forehead. "Good morning. And happy birthday, Allison"

"Thank you", Allison whispered, feeling incredibly grateful to have Ethan with her. As she became more awake, she became also more aware of the date. It was her 55th birthday… her second birthday without Roger and Livy. She never stopped missing her son. The pain of losing him never went away. She had learnt to live with it, though. Like a person who lost a leg but never gave up, even though something would always be missing and there was a wound there that would never heal. But some days the constant struggle to carry on became more difficult. In order to cope, she devoted herself to her job and to Ethan. She had to be tough for her country, her loving husband and, more importantly, because it was what Roger would want her to do.

Ethan noticed his wife's sad expression. He could guess why she felt bad, but he didn't know how to help. He knew the only thing he could do was to be there and be supportive. He tightened the embrace. "Darling, are you okay?"

"Yeah", Allison replied putting a brave face, thinking that she didn't really have a choice there. The President couldn't afford not to be okay. She had to get up quickly and focus on her duty. She took a look at the clock on her night table and almost jumped startled after noticing the time. She was supposed to wake up at 5AM but it was 8.33. "How could this happen?", she complained feeling confused. She hadn't overslept in over two years. One of her many assistants always called her to make sure she woke up when she was supposed to, which was unnecessary, actually. She hadn't slept more than five hours on a row since inauguration day.

Allison moved quickly to get up, but Ethan pulled her towards him. He didn't want her to leave the bed. "Please, stay. Today we can relax a little"

"We can't. We have senior staff meeting at 9.15" Allison didn't blame Ethan for trying to keep her in bed, though. She knew he missed her. Lately, it felt like they hardly saw each other.

"Renee moved it to 10.45", Ethan informed, and prepared himself for Allison's reaction.

Predictably, Allison got upset, moved away from him and got in a sitting position. "She did what?"

"I told her to", Ethan rushed to clarify, as he sat as well. "And I told the staff not to call before ten"

Allison frowned, very annoyed. Ethan had to stop trying to handle her. He was worried that she didn't rest or eat properly, so, sometimes he acted like a dad. She knew he did it out of love. But it still bothered her. "Ethan…"

"I'm sorry, Allison", he apologized and lifted his hands in surrender. "I just wanted you to get some rest. And I also thought it'd be nice to spend some time together".

Regardless of his good intentions, Allison shook her head disapprovingly. "You should have asked"

"You're right", Ethan conceded that point automatically. "I'm sorry", he was sorry about not asking, not about wanting to spend some time with his wife. But since that was already done, they could very well enjoy the time they had. "Look, there is nothing in your schedule that can't wait till ten".

"I know that", Allison softened a little. She didn't want to argue with him right then. Ethan loved her very much and was the one person who looked after _her_. He cared about _Allison_, not just about the president. Besides, even though she wouldn't admit it, she truly needed him very much.

Ethan perceived Allison was softening. She didn't seem so angry anymore. He still remained cautiously optimistic and made tentatively a suggestion to make her feel better. "So, may I give you your first birthday present?"

Allison lifted her eyebrows surprised. "My _first_ present?"

"I got you more than one, naturally", he reported, like it was the most natural thing in the whole universe.

Allison shook her head, thinking he truly did way too much for her. "Oh, Ethan…"

"Just wait here", he kissed her forehead, got up left the bed and then left the bedroom.

The President observed him leave and wearily rested her head on the pillow again. Was she really 55 years old? She felt like she had aged three decades in the last two years and a half.

A few minutes later, Ethan emerged back in the presidential bedroom. And he wasn't alone. He was carrying a very small puppy. It was cute Wire Hair Fox Terrier dog, with white fur, which had black and beige splotches. The puppy also had a blue ribbon around its neck to indicate he was a male dog. Allison was truly delighted. She loved dogs, but she hadn't owned one in years. She wondered how Ethan knew she had been thinking about getting one. She realized it was because he was Ethan kanin. That was how. "Oh my Goodness… Thank you, honey".

She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips, and then Ethan handed her the puppy. The two-month-old dog was a bit fearful of the new people at first. He tentatively sniffed the woman holding him with curiosity. But it didn't take long for him to feel comfortable. He soon began licking Allison's chin and waving his tail. It made Ethan chuckle. "He likes you, Allison"

The President chuckled as the sweet little dog kept kissing her. "I love him" Her blue eyes looked sad for a moment as a bittersweet memory crossed her mind. "He reminds me of a tiny abandoned puppy Roger found when he was nine. He whined until I let him keep it. And, of course, that meant we also had to let Olivia get the cat she wanted".

Ethan could see in his head a six-year-old Olivia claiming that Roger got to keep the dog because he was the favorite and then Allison instantly getting Livy a new pet too, to prove she loved both the same. At first, Ethan wondered whether Allison was upset by the memory. But she seemed to truly like the puppy. She left it over the bed and the dog rolled to lie on his back, obviously wanting Allison to scratch his belly. Allison tenderly scratched her dog's belly with a bittersweet smile. "So, how do you want to name him?", Ethan inquired.

Allison could tell the dog was a Fox Terrier. So, a very obvious but suitable name came to her head. "Fox?"

Ethan nodded, thinking it was certainly fitting. "I like it. Foxes are very clever creatures"

Fox soon got bored and decided to explore his new surroundings. He clumsily jumped from the bed and began sniffing the carpet right next to it. But, instinctively, he felt the urge to mark his new territory and peed on the carpet. Ethan was horrified, while Allison seemed to find it amusing. The First gentleman rapidly picked Fox up to scold him. "Bad dog… very bad dog… that carpet's been here since Carter's administration".

But Fox cared very little. The puppy just kept waving its tail and licked Ethan's face enthusiastically. Allison chucked softly. She was sure that nobody would ever imagine Ethan Kanin, always so formal and serious, playing with a puppy who liked to kiss faces. She lovingly caressed his husband's cheek, feeling glad to have his love and support.

**10.10 AM- White House- West Wing**

While going to the bathroom, Renee Walker noticed it… a small, yet ugly, scarlet-colored stain right in the crotch of her light gray Elie Tahari pants. She could hardly stand the looks of it. Luckily, she was prepared for such situation. As quickly as possible, she put the dirty pant in a black plastic bag, to wash it that night at home. Then she took a similar-looking pant, perfectly clean, from the drawer where she kept her extra clothes for emergencies clothes. She sighed annoyed. She would have to say goodbye to the 'special evening' with Jack, planned for Saturday night.

Once fully dressed again, Renee left the bathroom and looked at the time in her computer screen. She had arrived to work at 6.30 AM and it was now 10. 10 AM. She figured the president was probably in her office already. She took the present she had gotten her and headed to the outer part of her office. There, she saw a small group of assistants who were looking at Dolores's sonogram. Renee then frowned and cleared her throat. Instantly, all the assistants headed back to their desks fearfully muttering apologies. As the others left, Renee turned her attention to her assistant. "Dolores, has Carter Everton sent me the report I asked?". Carter Everton was the director of CTU DC. Renee needed a report on the cases they were handling at the moment.

Dolores replied promptly, with the word '_sorry_' written all over her pretty features, "Not yet, ma'am".

The chief of staff was visibly, and predictably, pissed. "I told him I needed it by the end of the week… _this_ week".

Right on cue, a young employee approached Dolores and handed her a very thick envelope coming from CTU DC., with the word '_Classified - Confidential_' in big red letters. The secretary was relieved. "It's here now, Ms. Walker"

Renee realized she had overreacted and felt mildly embarrassed, but didn't showed it. "Well, that's great. Please, leave it on my desk… and find out if Secretary Woods can see me before his meeting with the President". Satisfied when the assistant nodded, Renee headed quickly to the Oval without saying another word.

In the outer Oval Office, Nancy Johnson, one of the president's assistants, was working on the details of the President's upcoming trip to North Carolina, Georgia, Tennessee and Florida. The fifty eight year old woman was rather bossy and intimidating in spite of her short height. With overweighed body, ash-gray straight hair cut very short, like a boy, and heavy-lidded mild-gray eyes, she looked more like a school's headmistress, one kids never messed with. She noticed the White House Chief of Staff walking towards her quickly, as usual. Nancy was tempted to ask where the fire was. But, of course, she didn't. "Ms. Walker, the President is expecting you" Then she handed the older woman a sheet of paper. "Here you have the changes she made on her schedule for the trip"

Renee took a quick look at the paper, nodded unsurprised, and then handed it back to Nancy. "Please, Mrs. Johnson, would you give it to Dolores or Eric?"

"Of course", the assistant agreed with a polite smile.

Susan Newman, the President's second assistant, emerged from the Oval Office and noticed Renee there. They younger woman smiled politely. "Good morning, Ms. Walker"

"Good morning, Susan", Renee smiled back.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?", Susan offered, as usual.

"That'd be great. Thank you", Renee accepted graciously and headed to enter the Oval Office. She was one of the four people in the world who were allowed to simply walk in the Oval Office whenever they needed to, without being announced. The other three were Ethan, Nancy and Susan.

President Taylor was sitting behind her desk and reading the compilation of the most important news articles from all over the world. Everyday someone put together such compilation and made sure it was over her desk by 7 AM. While she read, Fox was resting comfortably in one of the couches, having already played with a chewing toy and ran around the South Lawn. The tiny puppy suddenly lifted his head in alert when he noticed the new arrival. Allison was glad to see it was Renee. "Good morning, Renee"

"Good morning. And happy birthday, Madam President", She handed Allison the gift. Meanwhile, Fox had jumped from the couch and was now tentatively sniffing Renee's shoes, examining the stranger. "It's a very cute puppy, ma'am. What's his name?". She could tell it was a male because he still had the blue ribbon.

"Fox, because he's a Fox Terrier", Allison explained as she opened the gift from Renee, truly intrigued. It was a stunning wooden jewelry box and it had '_Allison_' carved on the lid. The President smiled feeling grateful when she saw that. Her first name carved there reminded her of the person she was underneath her iced presidential shield. It was Renee's timid way to acknowledge they were friends, not just President and Chief of staff. Allison stood up and gladly gave the younger woman a tight embrace. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it"

"I'm glad you like it", She gave the President a warm smile. Then Allison sat on one of the chairs as Renee sat in one of the couches. Meanwhile, Fox got settled in one of the couches too, with his chewing toy firmly in his mouth. Then, Susan walked into the Oval Office and gave Allison and Renee their coffees. They thanked Susan and then the assistant left. President Taylor put sweetener in her coffee and got right in business mode. "So, have you talked to the Vice President about what he said to the press?"

Renee couldn't help but to frown. Mitchell Hayworth had spoken about the anti-terrorism bill, but with his remarks he had hinted the lack of support the president had to amend that bill, which made Allison look weak. It was the last thing the president needed. The Chief of Staff was supposed to talk about it with the Vice president, who was being elusive. Yet, she didn't want the president to worry about it. She replied with a casual tone, "I'm afraid he's been too busy to meet with me. But I'll talk to him in the afternoon"

Allison narrowed her eyes, she suspected something different was going on. "Is he trying to blow you off?"

Renee shrugged, trying to be dismissive, "I'm sure he was actually busy, ma'am".

"Okay". The president wasn't convinced. But she decided to let it go, let Renee handle it and move on to a different topic. She inquired about a trade agreement with France, "Have you spoken with President Loubet? Where are we on the trade agreement?"

**02.49 PM- West Wing**

Renee finished drinking a cup of black coffee, her third once since lunch, as she read information about the stock markets. Then Dolores Donovan, her assistant, walked into the Chief of Staff's office with a bunch of folders on her hands. "Mr. Coleman needs you to review this… Mr. Rennard sent the detailed breakdown of the poll… And this is the report you wanted to read before your meeting with Secretary Fenwick". As usual, Dolores was very fast and serious while delivering the news. "And Secretary Heller is here for the meeting".

Immediately, Renee stood up and started heading for the door. "And the President?"

As they left the office and walked quickly down the hallway, Dolores replied the question, "Still in Richmond, Ma'am. They couldn't leave Virginia on schedule. There was a security concern with the motorcade"

"Again?", Renee's face turned somber with concern.

"For what I heard, Agent O'Malley was just being overcautious", Dolores informed with a very unconcerned tone.

Renee instantly stopped walking and shot her assistant disapproving rays with her pale-blue eyes. "There's no such thing as being too careful, Dolores… Tell Nathan O'Malley I want a full report on what happened… ASAP."

"Of course, Ms. Walker", Dolores was a bit intimidated.

Both women continued walking toward the Northwest Lobby. They saw James Heller by the entrance with the beautiful young woman who was his assistant. Renee smiled politely and greeted them both, "Mr. Secretary…" Quickly, Dolores whispered the assistant's name in Renee's year, so Renee could greet the younger woman politely as well. "And Ms. Forlano… welcome back, I hope you had a nice flight". She shook hands with both of them.

"It was great, thank you. Hardly any turbulence", Jim and his team had arrived from the Netherlands in the morning. The flight had gone smoothly, unlike his meetings in The Hague, which had not been turbulence-free.

"Good… Good", Renee was too anxious to hear all about the situation in The Hague. Jim Heller had insisted on discussing the details in person. Renee agreed that it was safer in such way. "Now, I'm afraid the President is still on her way from Richmond. But, as we wait for her, we can talk in my office". Allison had gone to Richmond, Virginia, to announce the plan of her education initiative from Springfield Park Elementary School.

"Absolutely", Heller nodded promptly and began heading to Renee's office waking side by side with her. Then he addressed his assistant, "Carly, would you please get the report General Vincent had for me? And polish the speech I'm giving tomorrow. I think it can be a lot better".

Heller's assistant nodded in agreement and left quickly to perform those tasks. Renee and Jim continued walking toward Renee's office and the chief of staff addressed her own assistant, "Dolores, We are gonna need to see Landon Kenward and Jack in my office". Landon Kenward was the White House Legal Counsel, who had also accompanied Jim to The Hague. Renee needed that man to be present in her meeting with Heller too. His job was to advise the President on how to handle the case. He was a Stanford-graduated lawyer in his late forties, bald with an unattractive fringe of brown hair around the sides. He was also thin and too short for a man, looked like a breeze could knock him down… But nothing was farther from the truth. Kenward was actually a very tough, sharp-minded and ambitious shark. He couldn't tolerate failing.

"Jack?", James wondered out loud, with mild discomfort. He actually saw no reason to see the National Security advisor. And he preferred avoiding Jack whenever it was possible.

"The president wants Jack involved in this... since he was personally affected", Renee explained somewhat awkwardly, lowering her voice at the end. She hated so much to think about how Jack had been affected and why.

"Right… of course", Jim couldn't argue, although he was clearly unhappy about it.

They entered Renee's office and took a seat next to each other in one of the big pink-velvet couches. Then Renee turned to look at Heller with curiosity. "So, how's everything going over there?"

Jim let out a frustrated sight and shook his head. "It's not going as we would like"

Before Renee could ask him to elaborate, Dolores brought Landon Kenward and Jack into Renee's office. They all exchanged pleasantries. Jack and Jim Heller shook their hands coldly. Renee noticed they always acted around each other like one of them had a very contagious decease. She sighed softly resigned to the fact that they didn't like each other. After all, they didn't need to be friends to be excellent at their jobs. And they both were excellent.

The young assistant offered everybody coffee and they made their requests. Once she left, Landon Kenward turned his cognac-brown eyes on Renee, "I assume you want me to go straight to the point"

"I do", Renee confirmed promptly. "What's going on with the case?"

Landon and Jim exchanged a look and the older man gave a nod. It was up to the lawyer to explain the news regarding the case. "There'll be a hearing in January. You and Jack, along with Leon Craig and Elizabeth Stockard will be subpoenaed to give your testimony. You'll get the chance to tell your side of the story".

"Good. And what did you think about Rodriguez Puente?" Renee inquired with curiosity. She was talking about Francisco Rodriguez Puente, the chief prosecutor of the International Criminal Court. Rodriguez was an Argentine Attorney who became well known for combating corruption and prosecuting senior military officials for the human rights violations committed during the last dictatorship in his country.

"I like him…" Landon replied with a very reassuring tone. "He knows without doubt that Suvarov and Novakovich are guilty… He really wants to crush those guys".

'_Welcome to the club'_, Renee thought. Then she narrowed her eyes, sensing that a '_But_' was coming. "But?"

"But… he needs more evidence to prove they're guilty", Landon explained as gently as possible, knowing he was dropping a big bomb on them. "What we gave may not be enough for the prosecution to go on with the case"

Renee blinked nervously a couple of times. "What do you mean?"

At the same time, Jack protested loudly and full of outrage, "Not enough? We have them on tape"

Jack had heard the recordings and the words exchanged between Novakovich and Tokarev would be forever printed in his mind._ "The Americans believe the IRK were solely behind the recent attacks. Killing Bauer and this woman would only alert them to the fact that others were involved. How long before they discover that it was us?" "It will take even less time if this woman remembers me"._

Landon took a deep breath and bluntly broke the bad news, "Those tapes will not be admitted as evidence"

"Why the hell not?", Jack abruptly snapped at the lawyer, staring angrily at him.

"Those recordings were made illegally…", Landon explained reasonably. He was unfazed by Jack's fury.

Renee sighed wearily. She was starting to understand what had gone wrong. And now she felt stupid for not seeing it coming. "Because Leo never requested a court order to plant the microphones"

Jack was now confused, in addition to being angry. "How does that even matter?"

James Heller's iceberg-blue eyes were soon on Jack. He spoke in his most sharp and categorical tone of voice, "The law matters to the judges, Jack… and Agent Craig did not respect it"

"And that's not all", Landon rushed to step in the conversation, so Jack and James wouldn't have the chance to engage in a heated argument. He looked directly at Renee, who seemed to appreciate the fact that he had stopped Jack and James's potential dispute before it could start. Although, he knew his next words would not be appreciated. "The defense also tried to discredit Agent Craig as a witness by bringing up his drinking problem".

"I don't believe this". Renee was beyond outraged, while Jack frowned with concern.

"It's all right", Landon tried to reassure them, showing a lot of confidence as he spoke. "We'll make sure the prosecution has enough elements to prove Agent Craig is a relievable witness"

James's features softened and then he gave Renee a look that was full of compassion, "Renee, the defense is gonna try to discredit _all_ witnesses…" He paused for a moment, trying hard to think of a way to say what he had to say delicately. "I'm sorry to say this, but they are claiming you weren't in the right state of mind that day, and you can't be trusted… they even mentioned a couple of unfortunate incidents…". Jim knew about Alan Wilson and about her stabbing Laitanan fifteen times. Clearly, Renee had been deeply disturbed. But he could understand it, considering what she had gone through. And he also admired her for recovering so well. Regardless of her problems, he couldn't deny the good she had done and all the good she was currently doing for Allison.

Heller didn't have to clarify which incidents he was referring to. Renee felt she was being hit in the stomach really hard with a baseball bat. And she could clearly see that Jack was quiet but furious on the inside. His lips were pressed together forming a line. His fingers were curled into fits at his side. Then, Renee lifted her chin slightly, looking stoic. She couldn't show she was upset. First of all, it would be unprofessional. But, more importantly, if she showed she felt hurt, Jack would get even angrier. "Well, they have to say whatever helps their clients".

Landon was quick to offer her some reassurance, "Don't worry, Renee. Their attempts to attack your character will be completely in vain. We'll make sure of that."

"Of course", Jim added instantly. "For what's worth, the details of the case are not available to the general public".

Jack was dying to tell her something reassuring. He had many things to say to her. But he didn't want to say anything in front of other people. Instead, he slowly put a hand on top of hers, to tell her silently that he was with her. When she locked her light-blue eyes with his he could tell she had gotten the message.

Jim was surprised to notice Jack's reassuring gesture. He knew that after Hassan's death, Jack and Renee headed to his apartment together. He also knew that a sheet with Jack's blood had been presented as evidence. It was easy to figure out what had happened between them. However, they broke up after the shooting. Apparently, they were now back together. On the inside, he was furious with Jack for forgetting all about Audrey being with another woman, like nothing happened. He couldn't blame Renee, though. Jim blamed himself for kicking Jack out of Audrey's life. But Jack didn't fight him and had simply disappeared to just go on with his life. What happened with all the love and devotion that man had claimed to feel for Audrey? It wasn't fair. _That_ man had destroyed Audrey's life and was now happy. Naturally, Jim couldn't show he felt upset. He kept his cool and professional demeanor.

At that moment, Dolores walked in bringing the coffees everyone had requested. Then they all thanked her politely and the assistant left. After a moment of tense silence, James Heller cleared his throat. He decided to move on and just explain a different issue they were facing regarding the trial. "I'm afraid we have an even bigger problem", he somberly handed Renee a folder with material illustrating the situation. "The evidence President Karkov provided is invalid as well"

"Why?", Renee was first confused. Then she looked at what Heller had given her. Those were photos of Novakovich's body guards. They had all been interrogated. And now the pictures showed how. The pictures showed nasty burns in the men's chests and legs. She had figured those men hadn't spoken willingly. But now there was evidence of that. That evidence could destroy Nikolai Karkov's reputation and their case.

Jack was puzzled, since he was unaware of Karkov providing any evidence. "What evidence?"

"Before having Suvarov impeached, Karkov got confessions from two of Novakovich's body guards", Renee explained, unable to take her eyes off the pictures for some strange reason.

"Since the confessions were obtained by extreme methods, the defense claims they could be false", Landon added, keeping a 'brainy professor' tone, a tone he had used, a few years before, while teaching in Yale's Law School.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack was more than a little annoyed by the entire situation. He just couldn't believe it. They knew Suvarov and Novakovich were guilty. Why the hell did it matter how they had found out?

"How did Suvarov get this? Why are there even pictures of this?" Renee wondered out loud. Who could have taken pictures of the torture-related injuries, leaving evidence of such torture?

"Probably a prison guard is not loyal to Karkov and took them", James speculated, with a clear '_does that even matter?_' tone. Then he added gravely, "Now, Renee, the president shouldn't know about this"

"I know", Renee didn't hesitate to agree with Heller. Not even for a second. "If this thing comes to light the president has to plausibly deny all knowledge"

Renee's statement was not up to debate. Landon moved on to explain the main issue, "So, in a nutshell, the defense is claiming that Pavel Tokarev was a gangster working for Sergei Bazhaev, who had no connection whatsoever to the Russian government. And we don't have enough evidence to prove the contrary"

"But why would Bazhaev send someone to the scene of Omar Hassan's assassination?", Jack wondered out loud.

"To keep an eye on you", Jim replied candidly with his eyes on Jack, explaining what Suvarov and Novakovich lawyers had said. "They claim Bazhaev sent him to kill you because you brought down his organization earlier that day". Then, James's iceberg-blue eyes shifted to Renee. Unfortunately, it was his task to deliver even more bad news, "The worst part is… Bazhaev sent a written statement supporting that story"

"He confessed employing Tokarev?", Renee couldn't believe it. Her glare moved from Jim to Landon.

"We know it wasn't him. This is all ridiculous", Jack exclaimed, there was no room in the White House for his frustration. Not only couldn't their best evidence was useless because of some stupid technicalities, but, on top of that, that son of the bitch of Sergei was screwing with them. He wanted to beat the crap out of that guy.

"What about the tape we got from Dana Walsh?" Renee asked Landon, barely managing to conceal her own frustration. "It shows Tokarev was connected to the Russian government"

"In that tape Tokarev's boss is never mentioned by name…" Landon reminded Renee gently. He understood it was all too hard to swallow for her and Bauer. "The video only proves that he had a boss in Moscow… It could be anyone who lives there, including well-known gangsters who have proven connections to Bazhaev"

"Walsh got immunity for that tape! Now you say is useless?", Jack was now yelling at the lawyer, who flinched.

"Jack, calm down. It's not his fault", Renee firmly tried to calm Jack down. They were both too upset.

Jack softened slightly as Renee made eye contact with him. He realized Renee was right. He gave Landon one awkward apologetic look, but he didn't actually apologize. His mind kept working around the situation. "Why would Bazhaev confess something he didn't do anyway?", Jack barely finished wondering that out loud, feeling truly pissed, when the answer to his own question hit him, "His family is being threatened"

Landon nodded, confirming Jack's suspicious. "A contact of mine informed me that the day before Bazhaev offered his testimony his wife visited him… she had a black eye, a broken nose and a broken arm"

"You think they gave Bazhaev a message through her", Renee concluded smoothly.

"Yes, I do", Landon responded with his most serious tone yet. "I mean, his wife showed up hurt and a day later he confessed. I don't think that's a coincidence". He sighed wearily. "But we can't prove anything"

"Yet", Jack instantly added that one little word with his most serious tone of voice.

**03.10 PM-**

The president and Ethan were sitting at the back of the presidential limousine. They were returning from Richmond, Virginia. Allison Taylor, a woman used to doing millions of different things at the same time, was using the ride to review a speech she would give in Tennessee. Angie Nelson was sitting right next to her, reviewing it with her. Ethan sat across from them, giving his input. Corey Lawson-Kanin was sitting next to the first gentleman. Corey was a charming 6 year old boy with russet-brown eyes and wavy blond hair. He was the son of Ethan's oldest niece. Next to him sat Rachel Lawson-Kanin, his sister, a beautiful girl with pale baby-blue eyes and long black curly hair neatly braided. Both kids went to the school where the President had just made the announcement about her education bill. Now they were going to the White House with the First Couple.

Corey virtually glued his nose to the window and looked at the DC. PD. motorcycle that rode right next to them. His russet-brown eyes sparkled with excitement. He then took a peek to the vehicles that followed them… there were more motorcycles and another limousine with six people who worked for Allison. Even an ambulance was following them. The seven year old boy already knew most of those vehicles were around them to protect his new aunt, who was the President of the United States. He thought it was all pretty cool. He had never seen anybody taking so many things and staff to leave the house just for two hours. The boy then turned to look at Allison, full of curiosity. Many questions came to his head. "Aunt Ally… what's the best part of being the president?"

Feeling surprised, Allison took her eyes of the speech and looked at Corey. It was the first time he called her '_Aunt Ally_'. Allison was surprised and very much moved. She was also thrown aback by the question. She hadn't thought about what the best part of being the president was. "Uh, the best part? I don't know…".

"Flying on the Air Force one!" Rachel quickly made a guess. Her dad was a pilot for American Airlines and everything related to airplanes fascinated the ten year old girl. Recently, her uncle Ethan had told her a lot of things about the Air Force One and she thought it was simply awesome.

"Well… I do like that", Allison admitted, smiling at Rachel. Then she went back to the speech she was working on. She actually thought the best part of being the president was doing good things for people, and having a job so consuming that she had no time to feel the pain inside her soul.

Pretty soon, Corey had another question for the president, "Aunt Ally… How come your face is not in money?"

Allison felt dumbfounded again, not knowing how to respond. Ethan and Angie exchanged amused looks. She quickly improvised an answer, "Uh, when I became the president all the money already had faces"

Then, Rachel suddenly had a question, "Can't they make up, like… a three-dollar-bill and put your face in it?"

The President leaned forward to whisper the answer in the girl's ear, "Maybe… if I do a _very _good job"

The motorcade pulled up and parked by the White House portico. They all stepped out of the vehicle once secret service agents opened the doors for them. Nancy Johnson was right outside waiting for her. "Madam President, welcome back. Secretary Heller is already waiting for you in Renee's office, with Landon Kenward and Mr. Bauer".

"Good. I'll see them in my office right away", Allison informed her assistant, who promptly rushed to get the people the president wanted to meet. Then, she addressed Patrick Birdsall, her young personal aide, who had also gone to Virginia with her. "Patrick, please, would you show Rachel and Corey the bowling alley?"

"Of course, Madam President", Patrick smiled politely at the president and readily agreed do what she was asking. Then he and the kids made their way to the White House bowling alley. The kids were truly excited about it.

Rachel looked at the young man with curiosity as they walked. "So, what's your job when we are not here?"

"Well, I'm the president's personal aide", Patrick replied, with his usual friendly smile. "That means I make phone calls for her, I get her mail, I organize her schedule and I also make sure she has anything she wants, all the time"

"Anything she wants?". Corey was impressed. He now pictured Allison constantly getting candies and toys.

"Pretty much anything", Patrick confirmed with a nod, as they kept walking toward the bowling alley.

Corey widened his russet-brown eyes in surprise. "Even if she wants ice cream for breakfast?"

**03.24 PM- Oval Office**

President Taylor pressed her lips together in a thin line and folded her arms as she absorbed the bad news. She was standing behind the presidential desk, while Renee, Jack, Jim and Landon stood in a semicircle in front of her, while Ethan was quietly taking in the information, standing by the door leading to the South Portico. The white house counsel and the secretary of state had just informed her of the problems with the evidence and Bazhaev's false confession. She wasn't too surprised about the recorded conversations being inadmissible in court. She had thought about the possibility. After all, she had graduated from Harvard Law School, specializing in international law, something people tended to forget. But she hadn't anticipated Bazhaev lying. That was a mayor set-back. A sworn statement, even coming from a gangster, had to be considered. She felt frustrated. Not concealing her anger, she addressed the other lawyer in the room, "In other words, the case could be dismissed"

Before Landon could say anything, Jim rushed to express his concern, "That would destroy Nikolai Karkov, Madam President. If the court rules Suvarov is innocent, it would look like Karkov had him impeached only to seek power"

Then, it was Ethan who gave his opinion with a very concerned yet calm tone. "Not to mention the damage it would do to your reputation, Allison. After all, you were after Suvarov to begin with"

"And Dalia Hassan would be furious", Renee added quickly. Her forehead and her lips wrinkled with obvious concern. "I'm worried about what she might do if she can't get justice by law. The peace pro…"

Right then, Allison interrupted her, sounding severe but calm, "I don't need to be reminded of what's at stake"

"Of course not, ma'am", Renee instantly conceded.

Then Jack literally gave a step forward to present an idea to solve the situation. "Madam President, we believe Bazhaev is lying to protect his family". He paused, knowing his idea would be unpopular, but he had to say it. "If we offered him protection and a pardon, he would admit he's being threatened. He could also provide evidence of Suvarov's involvement in the assassination of Omar Hassan and in giving Farhad Hassan the dirty bomb"

"You want to put him and his family in the witness protection program", Allison concluded with clear disapproval.

To Jack's surprise, it was Renee the one who quickly objected his idea rather sharply. "He ran a criminal organization for over a decade. Not to mention that he helped those IRK bastard". She gave Allison an apologetic look for her language and then looked back to Jack. "You want to set him free?"

"It's not what I want. It's what we need to do", Jack made that correction without a moment of hesitation. He was surprised Renee didn't get it. Then he turned to Allison. "Madam President, I'm sure you understand the need…"

"I do not", Allison spoke firmly raising his voice a little. She didn't need to be reminded of the pardons she had granted in the past, including one for his son's murderer. But that didn't mean she would was willing to hand pardons like candies. "I agreed to pardon a criminal when lives were at stake, and then when we were desperate to find the missing nuclear fuel rods. That's not the case now". A small hint of her Tennessee accent appeared on her tone as she heatedly made her point, "And won't it look that he changed his testimony only because I bribed him?". They were all silent. Nobody could argue that point. "I think it will. It will look like I bribed him"

Then Renee made a different argument to convince Jack, "Besides, we already gave Dana Walsh immunity for nothing", felt extremely pissed. She was still bitter about Dana's video turning out to be useless. "We can't let something like that happen again".

Jack stared at Renee feeling betrayed for her lack of support. "We should let the case fall apart instead?"

'_Over my dead body',_ Allison thought. They had to find a way to solve this mess. She looked at Landon Kenward. The conversation was no longer being productive and she wanted to know how much time they actually had to solve things, "Landon, when will the pre-trial chamber announce its ruling?". The pre-trial chamber had to decide whether the evidence was enough to go to an actual trial.

"The hearings start on January 3rd, ma'am", the White House counsel answered promptly.

Allison speculated that the hearings to decide whether to confirm the charges against Suvarov and Novakovich would last a week. And the judges would probably take a couple of days to think before ruling. She nodded and straightened her back. "Okay. So, we have two months and two weeks to find new evidence. If we still have no valid and conclusive evidence by then, if we truly have no choice, I'll consider offering Bazhaev a deal"

Then Ethan thought about another person that could give them evidence in exchange for immunity, "That man who followed Charles Logan around, uh, Jason Pillar… He has the evidence Logan used to blackmail Suvarov"

"Yes, we believe he does", Renee quickly confirmed nodding. Then she added the bad news with a very frustrated tone, "But he disappeared with his wife and daughter right after Logan shot himself. We know he took a flight to Chile. After that, nothing…". She exhaled and shook her head. "He hasn't used his credit card at all, never contacted his mother or boarded any other plane. He could be anywhere in South America at this point."

"Then we'll come up with another way to prove that Suvarov is guilty. But failing to make justice by law is not an option", Allison stated in her most categorical and severe tone. President Taylor knew that failure was never an option for any of the people in front of her. She also knew that Jack and Renee had sometimes resorted to illegal methods to succeed. But the president trusted now they would accomplish what they wanted the right way. She was sure her team wouldn't let her down.

**03.36 PM-**

Once the meeting with the president was over, Jack, Renee, Jim and Landon left the Oval Office. Jack gently stopped Renee before she could walk away to her office. "Renee, you have a minute?"

"Yeah". They walked together down the hallway and reached the outer area of her office.

As soon as he saw her, Eric Denzel Pratt, Renee's assistant, approached her with a very thick folder of papers. "Ms. Walker, you've got these memos from Treasury and Education. I got the data you needed for the meeting with the Secretary of Energy. And Mr. Coleman sent more speeches that need your okay".

Renee took a quick look at the sheet of paper with her messages. "Derek Watts called?"

"Yeah. Your meeting with the Vice President was changed to tomorrow morning", he replied, and then he wrinkled his nose and lowered his voice as he fearfully added something he knew Renee would dislike. "But he said he can see you if you agree to speak with him while he goes jogging… at 6.30 AM"

"You're kidding me", Renee sighed feeling exasperated and beat. Jack lifted his eyebrows not giving credit to his ears. Eric stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. The assistant never kidded about anything. "Okay. What do I have scheduled for tomorrow at 06.30?"

Eric responded without even needed to look, "Breakfast with CIA Director"

"Fine, I'll have to change that for 07.15", she let out another sigh and headed to her office as Jack followed suit. She stood behind her desk and glanced at some papers. "I'm sorry, Jack. You needed to tell me something?"

Jack knew Renee was extremely busy, and so was he. So, without wasting any time, he went straight to the point and made a suggestion to solve the problem they had with the case, "Renee, if the president doesn't want to give Bazhaev immunity… there are other ways to get him to tell the truth".

Renee instantly left the papers of her desk and nailed her eyes on his, showing she was serious. "Jack, no…"

"Just listen to me", Jack requested, not taking her eyes from hers. "It may be the only way…"

"It doesn't matter. It's not what the president wants", Renee insisted with increasing firmness.

"President Taylor doesn't even need to know", Jack practically whispered his suggestion, like he was actually embarrassed of making such proposal. Deep down, he knew what he said was incredibly wrong.

Renee was plainly horrified by the mere idea. "Jack…"

"Just one phone call", Jack interrupted her. He just continued making his case disregarding completely what Renee was saying. "Just one phone call to Cole Ortiz, or any other CTU agent, you tell him what we need and that's that… We get what we need to put Novakovich and Suvarov in prison for the rest of their lives".

"CTU doesn't operate _that way_ anymore", Renee argued, not able to even pronounce '_the T word_'.

But Jack wouldn't give in an inch. "But it should… at least it worked… now our agents have their hands tied!"

"If you want to change the policy, you'll have to talk to the President", Renee stated in her most neutral professional tone. "But I think you shouldn't. Trust me, Jack. You'll only piss her off"

"I'm not talking about changing the rules…", Jack protested loudly and huffed. Then he paused, realizing he was talking about _breaking _the rules, which would ruin the life he had. Normally, he wouldn't care. But he locked eyes with her and suddenly realized he just couldn't do anything that could jeopardize what they had. It was just that he felt so helpless. "I just can't see another way to find new evidence"

"Then we'll have to look again… and then again… until we see another way". Renee then circled around her desk and got closer to Jack to make him reason. She expressed her point categorically "We can't go the president's wishes". She paused for a moment and her pale blue eyes seemed to say '_come on, you know that_'. "If it comes to light that we ordered _that kind of interrogation_… the scandal could be lethal for the administration". She carried on making her point in a softer tone of voice, "Besides, after what I did to Wilson I could barely live with myself…" She looked down embarrassed and instinctively rubbed her left wrist with her right hand. Then she made eye contact with Jack again and her voice became firmer. "I can't put another agent in that position. Finally… you heard Kenward… any information we get by _doing that_ won't be valid in court".

Jack exhaled loudly, visibly annoyed, "_Our_ hands are tied then".

"No, they're not", Renee put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "We have every resource at our disposal to find the evidence we need. And we have time to find it". She put special emphasis in that last part, knowing time had always been an issue for Jack.

"Fine", Jack reluctantly caved in, feeling useless. "I gotta go". He quickly left Renee's office.

**06.17 PM-**** White House Residence**

A secret service agent opened the door for her and Allison walked into the living room of the White House residence. Everyone was already waiting for her for the small birthday dinner Ethan had organized. Frankly, she was in no mood for a birthday dinner. But, for her husband, she was willing to play the happy-birthday-girl role, which she had been playing all day anyway, since she had gotten hundredths of calls from other world leaders and members of the congress. At least her husband had respected her wishes and invited very few people.

The guests were having drinks while they waited for Allison's arrival. The president scanned the room quickly. She saw Millicent, Ethan's older niece, and her husband Calvin Lawson, and their son Corey was there too. She also saw Tricia, Ethan's youngest niece, with her husband Byron Bridgeport and their four year old, Aidan. A few friends had been invited too. Renee was there talking with Jim Heller. Jack was frowning as he looked at them and spoke with Tim Woods at the very same time. Nobody else had been invited.

As soon as they noticed her presence, they all showered her with greetings and presents. Jim brought her a huge box of chocolates from The Netherlands, which Allison had tasted once and adored, and a pair of Dutch wooden shoes. Jack gave her a beautiful gold necklace. Millie was a wonderful artist, so she gave her one painting made by herself. Allison gracefully accepted every gift. Then, it was Tricia's turn. The president opened the present and nearly gasped when she saw it. There it was… a brand new bottle of her favorite perfume, like the one Roger had given her the very last time he ever gave her a birthday present.

Tricia got worried when she saw the President's overwhelmed expression. "Oh, Madam President, is that not the right one?" She gave her uncle Ethan, who had told her Allison's favorite perfume, a confused look.

The president recovered fast enough and smiled gratefully for all her guests, "Of course it is… it's my favorite. Thank you very much. I'm moved by everyone's generosity".

"You're welcome", Tricia smiled delighted. Then she encouraged little Aidan to give Allison his own gift, which consisted in a framed photo of Allison with all the Kanins. It was to express how welcome Allison was in the family. The little kid also gave the president a drawing he had made especially for her.

"It's so beautiful, thank you, Aidan", she caressed the little kid's face as she said that. But the cute childish drawing made Allison think of all the drawings Roger had made as a child. The president was feeling too overwhelmed with many emotions. She thought of a way to leave the room. "If you excuse me, I would like to change my clothes".

Naturally, nobody objected, even though Ethan had noticed her distress and guessed the reason. He wished Allison would open up and talk to him about her real feelings. But that seemed like a lost cause. As his wife left, Millie called his attention. "Uncle Ethan, do you know where Rachel is? She had a gift for the President too"

Meanwhile, Allison was in the hallway that led to the presidential suit. Once nobody was looking, she took a moment to rest her back against the wall and breathe deeply with her eyes closed. She was overwhelmed with all the emotions she had struggled to ignore all day. She missed him. He hadn't shown up that morning for their birthday ritual and he would never show up for anything, ever again. A part of her, still expected him to come through the door announcing that he was not really gone, just very late as usual. Of course, it never happened. It was not fair. It was all just so unnatural. Children were meant to bury their parents, not the other way around.

Suddenly, a little voice interrupted Allison's thoughts. "Aunt Ally?"

Allison startled and noticed Rachel there for the very first time. The 10 year old girl was holding Fox and she looked worried. Allison straitened. Her eyes were moist and felt like they were burning. But she managed to seem somewhat composed. "Oh, hey, Rachel"

"I came to get Fox and play with him", the girl explained in a shy way, unusual for her. She had noticed Allison's eyes were teary. It was a strange situation and she didn't know what to do. "What…uh, what's wrong?"

Allison didn't answer right away. She had been caught. There was no point in denying it anymore. She tried to keep her voice from shaking as she explained what was going on. "I miss my son". She paused momentarily, realizing suddenly she had been thinking of Roger a lot, but not about Livy. She loved her daughter as much as she loved Roger. But the situation was clearly different. Olivia would get to have her life back in a few years. Allison would make sure of that. But Roger, instead, would never ever get to do anything, just because he knew too much and because his mother was the president. "He's gone. He's gone and I miss him"

Rachel already knew about Allison's son. But the girl truly had no idea what to do to make the president feel better. She was afraid to do or say the wrong thing. She recalled a few years before, when she had seen her Uncle Ethan crying because he missed his older brother, Rachel's Grandpa Darren, who was in heaven. That had been extremely odd too, because Uncle Ethan never ever cried. Back then, she had simply given him a big hug, which he appreciated. She wondered whether Allison wanted a hug too.

"I'm sorry", the girl said while getting closer to hug Allison.

Allison was surprised at first. But finally she caved in and hugged Rachel. Maybe, the fact that the girl was only ten years old helped Allison let her guard down for a moment. Or, maybe, she just couldn't hide her feelings anymore, it was too exhausting. For whatever reason, while embracing Ethan's niece, Allison couldn't fight her tears anymore. She sobbed like she hadn't since Roger's funeral. Her body was trembling.

But, after unleashing some of her angst, Allison remembered who she was and managed to regain her composure. She took a tissue from her pocket and got her eyes dry again. "Thank you. I needed that". She caressed Rachel's cheek appreciating sincerely the chance to at least express a little bit of pain. Naturally, Allison was now again in the reality of her profession. "Now, Rachel, because I'm the president, nobody can ever know I been crying. It's very important. Could it be our little secret?"

"Of course, Aunt Ally", the girl promise solemnly lifting three fingers and taking it to her forehead, like she did with the girl scouts. Allison seemed pleased and they shared another tight embrace.

**10.43 PM-**** Maryland - Walker-Bauer residence **

Renee and Jack arrived finally home after the very long day. The ride had been a very silent one. Renee was still upset because of the way he had left the office earlier and they had barely exchanged a word since the argument in her office. During the birthday dinner, she had spoken mostly with Heller about the problem with Russia, how things were going with Dalia Hassan's administration and Patrice Loubet, the new president of France. Both, Renee and Jim, found it hard to think about anything but work. She had also spoken to Tim Woods about CTU and the anti terrorism bill. Jack too had spoken about work with the secretary of Homeland Security, and with Ethan Kanin. And the president had been interested in talking about work-related issues with all of them.

Angry or not, Jack was a gentleman. He helped Renee to take out her coat and then hung both of their coats in the small closet by the front door. Renee realized she had two choices. She could get her laptop and work or she could talk to Jack about what was bothering her (and work _after_ that). Her therapist would advise her to go with option number two. She stopped him before he could go get his own laptop to work. "Jack, can we talk?"

Jack nodded with a somber expression and turned around to face her. "Yeah". But before talking, he took off his navy blue jacket and tie to be more relaxed.

Renee was a bit uncomfortable. She folded her arms in front of her abdomen, and then she went bluntly to the point, "I didn't like the way you stormed out of my office and then gave me the cold shoulder"

Jack stared at her like she was crazy. "I didn't stormed out, I left to my own office, to work. By the way, you are the one who spent the entire evening talking to Heller and Tim Woods"

"Jack…", Renee said his name harshly, with her '_No games_' tone and expression.

Before she could say anything else, Jack admitted, "Fine. I was upset". His tone was saying '_So, sue me'_.

Renee kept her arms tightly close to her body and shook her head. She spoke rather severely, "You can't get angry at me because I don't agree with you about a policy…"

"I know", Jack admitted in one soft whisper. He knew he had been wrong.

Very quickly, before jack could finish his apology, Renee made next point even more severely, "And you definitely can't be mad at me for _not_ betraying the president"

"I know, okay?", Jack snapped brusquely. Then, he calmed down realizing he was unfairly taking out his frustration on Renee. Not too happy about it, he had to admit nicely that Renee was right. "Look, I'm sorry. I understand why we can't do what I said. Now that I thought about it more carefully, I realize that you and the president were right". Feeling beat, he virtually collapsed on the pine-green velvet couch, "It's just… I want justice".

"And I don't?", Renee took a seat next to him. Jack wearily rested his head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Renee put a hand on top of his. "Jack, we are both just as upset. Can't you see we want the same thing?".

Jack's aquamarine eyes met Renee's and their finger intertwined. "Yeah. We are in this together"

"Yeah", Renee gave him a small smile, glad that Jack was getting it. Then she looked down and away, sadly, realizing she _had_ to tell him the truth about Pavel Tokarev. She had to get it out of her chest. "Look, I should… I should tell you something you don't know. But it's very difficult for me to say"

He caressed her cheek and put a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Okay. You know you can tell me anything"

Renee knew that. But it was very difficult, she didn't dare to meet his eyes as she began babbling what she wanted to say, "I did something really bad while you were in surgery… something that ruined our chance to get more evidence. It's been bothering me ever since we talked to Kenward"

"What did you do?", Jack couldn't truly believe she had done anything wrong.

Painfully, Renee whispered very softly her answer, "I killed Pavel Tokarev".

"No… Craig did", He instantly argued, shaking his head. That was not what he had read in the report. How did she even get the chance to kill the bastard if she was in the apartment at the time? Jack moved a bit away to look at her better, still not believing she was serious, "He found him with the riffle, they fought and the Russian bastard winded up falling through the window and died".

"That… that's not entirely true", Renee mumbled, with her pale blue eyes glued to her tights and burning with unshed tears. It was the first time she said out loud what happened to that Russian bastard. "Tokarev survived the fall. And he was going to recover. But I couldn't take it". It didn't matter how understanding Jack was. It didn't matter that Tokarev was a bastard. She still felt terrible about doing what she had done. She then looked at him and spoke with a hint of desperation in her voice, "You gotta understand. I was out of my mind. You were still in surgery. I didn't know if you would be okay. I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you". She paused, feeling a lump on her throat just remembering that. "I just couldn't let that bastard live. The idea of him being alive…" Her eyes quickly shifted to her lap again, full of shame. "So I gave him a high dose of beroglide. You don't know this is because they helped me to cover it up".

Jack was stunned for a moment. His heart was aching for her. He had done far worse things and knew how it felt like to murder someone. And he knew Renee Abigail Walker, with her kind heart and good conscience. She probably had a horrible-horrible time dealing with what she had done. She still felt so bad about everything that happened the day of Omar Hassan's death. He gently lifted her chin and locked his eyes with hers, "It's okay, sweetheart. I know right now you feel like a piece of crap. But he had it coming. He deserved to die painfully".

Renee wasn't surprised to find he was justifying her. But she shook her head. She knew better. "It was not my place to make that decision, Jack. I wasn't judge or jury"

He lovingly wiped with a finger the single tear that feel from her eye and caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to feel bad. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't even deserve a second of your crying. Please"

"It's not so much about him", Renee corrected him. "I know he was a scumbag", she stated candidly and sharply. Then she softened as she struggled to express her emotions, "It's about… I lost my mind, _again_… I got angry and, messed everything up… _again_". Her eyes were watery as she listed what she saw as her biggest failures. "First, Wilson… because of what I did to him the FBI had to release him. He left the country and God only knows where he's now. Not to mention the fact that no evidence was found. And I was lucky he didn't want to press charges because he was more interested in disappearing from the radar". She sighed wearily. "And then… I killed Vladimir, the mission was ruined and you had to make a deal with Hastings". Her face darkened as she recalled her latest mistake, "And then I go and kill Tokarev… ruining our chances to get information from him"

"That's not true", he responded automatically with a lot of confidence. "Tokarev never would have talked. I saw the pictures of his body. His tattoos indicated he would never break. Letting him live would have get us nothing". He then spoke with his '_please, listen to me_' tone. "And stop saying you ruined the mission. Vladimir was useless"

"Maybe letting them live would have accomplished nothing. But it would have been the right thing", Renee stated with a calm and resigned tone. Nothing she could do to solve it. She exhaled sadly. Then she looked at Jack intensively and held his hand between hers. "Jack, the reason I'm telling you all this is that I need you to understand why it's so important for me to do things right… why I care so deeply about accomplishing what President Taylor wants to accomplish without doing anything wrong". She then spoke apologetically, "I have to make up for the damage I done". She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She wanted more than anything to convince him that she was on his side. "But I also need you to know how badly I want justice"

"You and I both want justice desperately. I know that", Jack affirmed, feeling truly convinced of that. He held her hand firmly. "I know we are on the same team, sweetheart". He smiled a little. "I'm not used to having a partner". He shrugged slightly and then cupped her cheek with his hand. "But that's what you are to me".

She gave him a tender smile. "I will always be your partner, Jack". She put a hand on the back of his head and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand intertwined her fingers with his. They just cuddled in the couch in silence for a few minutes.

Jack then realized it was a perfect moment to make a confession of his own. It was something Renee truly needed to hear right then. "Renee, listen, I… I have something to confess too". Jack paused briefly, hesitating about. Meanwhile, Renee straitened and prepared to listen attentively. "I have talk to you about this so you know for sure that I completely understand how you feel… and how you felt in that moment…".

Renee stared at him feeling very confused. What was he talking about? Jack had only killed people in self defense or to protect an operation. She felt puzzled. "Jack, you only killed people to save innocent lives… or in self defense"

"Not always", Jack admitted very gravely.

Renee widened her eyes stunned. She had read in Jack's file about all the people he had killed. But they were all situations where he had no choice. "What do you mean?"

"Nina…" Jack replied spitting that name like it was poison. Then he looked down and away somewhat ashamed as he told the story, "She was on the floor, hurt… I could have kicked her gun away from her and arrested… but I shot her three times when one would have done it…". Frankly, he didn't regret it. He was just admitting to Renee that it was not self-defense. Then he continued with another example. "Victor Drazen… after he surrendered himself I shot him twelve times when he fell to the ocean I shot the water… Christopher Henderson had only an empty gun and I shot him twice". He still couldn't look at Renee as he spoke. He was ashamed. He didn't like to admit that, sometimes, he snapped too… that he had murdered people only for very personal reasons. But Renee deserved to know she wasn't the only one who had done such a thing. "I killed them because I felt hurt, angry and I hated them so much I couldn't control myself. But my friends at CTU help me make it look like self defense and erase some records. That's why my file doesn't say the truth about what happened"

She cupped his cheek with her hand and forced him to meet her pale-blue eyes, which were full of understanding and compassion, "Jack, whatever wrong you may have done… you paid for it… you definitely paid for it".

"That's what I tell myself to live with it", Jack admitted speaking barely in a velvety whisper. "Maybe the reason I kept putting myself in terrible situations is that I felt I deserved to be punished". Jack paused. He was shocking himself by revealing such intimacies. "I never admitted this to anyone".

Those last six words made Renee feel unbelievably flattered. She had expected so long to hear them. She felt at that moment like she was floating. "I'm so glad you told me". She could understand his pain and the reason why he hadn't said anything till then. She pulled him closer to her for a tight embrace. "Jack, you should know that nothing you can tell me about your past can make me stop loving you. You know that, right?"

"I know". Jack kept holding her very tight. And then he leaned forward and rested his head very comfortably in her lap. She began stroking his hair lovingly.

**To be continued…**

**(Hope you liked! Please… go ahead and review… make my day! Even if you didn't like something about the chapter, all opinions are very welcome)**


	14. The Burden on Our Backs

**AN:**Hi! Thanks to all who are still reading this story! Please, don't forget to share your thoughts. Reviews are my only reward, they are incredibly appreciated.

Special thanks to Brendan for sharing his ideas.

For those who wanted to know, Little Teri is coming back when it's thanksgiving time in the story.

By the way… Should Steve get a job in Saint Hopkins, which is right in Baltimore, Maryland? That way Kim and little Teri would appear more often. Or would that be _too_ convenient? I want the characters to be happy… but if it gets all sunshine and rainbows it could be too ridiculous… on the other hand… I'm planning a sad dramatic death for part 4th of the series… so… There won't be too much sunshine. Anyway, what do you think? Please, please, please… I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts. = ) Thank you = )

This chapter is very-very long. The characters had a very long day. I hope you guys don't mind.

In case I never said it before: the opinions of the characters about controversial topics (such as torture) do not reflect my personal opinion. I simply try to portray what I think _the__characters_ would think.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX… Damn it!

**SERIES: Everything went downhill from there**

**PART THREE: "THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL" **

**Previously:** The evidence against Suvarov and Novakovich is either not enough or dismissed because of technicalities. Sergei Bazhaev lied saying he was Pavel Tokarev's boss, probably to protect Mrs. Bazhaev. President Taylor refuses to grant him immunity in exchange for him telling the truth. They have until the middle of January to solve this situation.

Vice President Hayworth doesn't want to talk to Renee but won't admit it.

Renee and Jack moved in together and had a disagreement over money.

**Next:**Renee and the Vice President disagree on a piece of legislation Allison wants to send to congress.

Renee discusses with Nathan O'Malley the investigation. They talk about Pavel Tokarev, and anvils of guilt over the New York debacle fall on both of their heads.

Renee and Jack's have a romantic date and they tell each other their best kept family they have a disagreement about their future. Jack admits being uncomfortable with his scars.

**CHAPTER 14: **

**THE BURDEN ON OUR BACKS**

**October 27th 2018 – Saturday**

**05.07 AM - Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

The song '_Just __another __day_' by Paul McCartney began sounding loudly in the bedroom where Renee and Jack were sleeping, virtually glued to each other. They woke up and Renee, still half-asleep, rolled away from Jack to her own side of the bed to turn off the alarm of her cell phone. Then Jack rolled to her side and surprised her by positioning himself on top of her and kissing her lips. "Good morning, sweetheart"

"Good morning", Renee responded, melting in another kiss. She could understand why Jack wanted so desperately to make love right then. Last night, he had fallen deeply asleep without having sex. But a sharp cramp reminded her that she was in no condition to have sex. Her period had arrived the day before. "Jack, wait, I can't".

He was confused but rapidly moved away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just the once-a-month situation", Renee explained a bit timidly.

"Cabinet meeting?" he jokingly pretended to guess, but he obviously knew the right answer.

They both chuckled. And then her demeanor turned apologetic, "No, code-red situation. So, I don't feel like…"

"That's okay", Jack understood completely, and he thought that explained why she was wearing black pajamas and not her oddly sexy dark-pink t-shirt that said '_the __best __man __for __the __job __is __a __woman_'.

"I'm sorry", Renee just felt genuinely sad. She had been looking forward to the romantic date they had planned for that night. "It's just… we were planning a special evening and now…"

"Hey, never apologize for not wanting sex", Jack scolded her in his most serious no-nonsense tone. Then, to show her it was truly all right, he lovingly caressed her soft cheek and put a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "It's still going to be special. I just wanna take you on a real date, to a nice restaurant. And kiss you a lot, maybe?" Jack whispered the question with a hopeful expression.

Renee got closer to him and whispered the answer in his ear, "I'm all for kissing". Then, she brushed his lips with hers, opened her mouth slightly and their tongues very slowly caressed each other.

**05.19 AM**

Jack was making coffee for himself and Renee. He was in blue sweats because, since it was Saturday, he would go to the gym before going to work. Renee appeared in the kitchen wearing a pink puma sweatshirt and a pair of black athletic pants. And her hair was up tied in a coil. He smiled, thinking she looked very sexy wearing pretty much anything. "So, you weren't kidding. You really are going to jog with the vice president"

"I'm going to jog with the vice president", she confirmed while heading to the counter to get her coffee. She was amazed by how surreal it all seemed. "That's a phrase I never thought I would say"

"Who has a meeting while jogging anyway?" Jack wondered out loud as he set the electric coffee maker. He then wondered to himself if Mitchell Hayworth was just making excuses to take a look at Renee's sexy body, all sweated. The vice President was married, but some men didn't see that as an obstacle… The Vice President also acted like a jerk around Renee… but maybe Hayworth had the romantic logic of a third-grader, who pulled the hair of the girl he liked. He frowned and made a mental note to observe that guy more closely.

Renee didn't notice his frown and simply replied quickly witty remark, "Hayworth and I"

"Smartass", Jack pretended to be annoyed, but then planted a kiss on her lips.

Renee kissed him back. Then the coffee maker made a sound and Jack went quickly to get the cups and pour the coffee. Renee took her Oreo cookies and explained him the reason why the vice President had invited her to jog. "He just wanted to avoid me and thought I would never agree to go jogging at 6.30 on a Saturday".

Jack handed her a cup of coffee, with a smug smile, "He doesn't know you at all".

"He doesn't", Renee took a seat by the table with the coffee and the cookies. Then, she triple-checked the grocery shopping list. They had both made it a few days earlier and it was now on the table. They had been adding whatever item happened to pop in their heads. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise after reading something Jack had added. She jokingly pretended to be worried. "Low-fat cookies? Diet-coke? What are you trying tell me?"

Jack mildly panicked believing she was offended. "No, it's for me. I'm not 20 anymore. And I read the Surgeon General's report… a sugar-loaded diet increases middle-age people's chances of suffering a heart attack"

Renee widened her pale-blue eyes and feigned outrage. "Who's middle age?"

"I am", Jack responded automatically, still worried he was offending her.

Then Renee chucked, revealing she had only been joking. "I'm just kidding around, love". Jack made an '_I-should-have-known_' face, which Renee found amusing. "But I'm glad you're looking after yourself", Renee stated, being then absolutely serious and putting a hand on top of one of his. She then smiled and ate a cookie. After that, she noticed two checks on the table. One had her name. The other one was written for Mariya Rufanova, her maid. There were also a few 100 dollar bills. She got annoyed guessing what that money was for. "Jack, what's this?"

Jack took merely seconds to come up with a witty remark of his own. "Cute pictures of Benjamin Franklin?"

"Now who's the smartass", Renee groaned, not very amused.

"Okay", Jack admitted feeling beat and knowing that Renee had probably figured it out anyway. "The cash is for Mariya, since she's buying the groceries today. And the check with her name is her paycheck, since it's is Saturday. And the cheek with your name is to pay the bills, since it's the end of the month".

He had explained it like giving the money it was the most logical thing in the universe for him to do. Renee did not agree with that. She couldn't believe Jack still didn't get how it worked. She made a huge effort to explain things calmly, but severely. "Jack, we talked about this before. We have to be equal partners"

"We are", Jack assured her with conviction. "But you already did your part. This is after all your house"

Some fear appeared on Renee's features. "Don't you feel this is your _home_?"

"I never paid for it", Jack reminded her rather abruptly, answering her question with that. He loved Renee fiercely and she made him happy. But he couldn't be entirely comfortable in a house he hadn't earned by working hard.

"Jack, we both live here, together. It doesn't matter who paid for it. This is _our_ home", Renee argued stubbornly with some desperation in her voice. She wanted him to feel at home so badly. She couldn't believe nor accept that she was apparently failing. "You are not comfortable here?"

"Don't get me wrong". He hadn't meant that he wasn't happy. He just didn't feel like he deserved it. He needed to earn it. He was a bit disappointed that Renee didn't get that. Jack hurried to clarify how he felt, "This house is so beautiful. And, trust me, the bathrooms alone are much better than some places I had to live in. I'm only _a__bit_ uncomfortable because I did nothing to earn all this… comfort"

Renee was very quick to object, and very categorical too, "I think you already earned all the comfort in a universe"

Jack disagreed with that. But he appreciated that Renee was so kind. So he tried to make his point in the nicest tone of voice, "I'm happy wherever you are. But I would feel even better in our own place… A place I earn"

Renee blinked nervously and straightened her back in alert, "What?"

"Not right now", Jack assured her rapidly, not wanting to freak her out. Yet, he had to be honest with her. "But _at __some __point_, I'd like us to live in a place bought by the two of us"

"I like living here", Renee protested rather sharply. She took a deep breath feeling suddenly trapped. "I… I just moved here last May, Jack…" She stared at him with some desperation in her sky-blue eyes. "I don't wanna leave… you know how much this place means to me"

"I'm not saying we have to move soon", Jack made the clarification, feeling dumbfounded by how strongly she was rejecting the idea. She was being unreasonable. "I'm saying that, _at __some __point_, I'd like a house of our own"

"This is our house!" Renee repeated very loudly, anxious to convince him. Jack just remained expressionless and silent. She was then momentarily silent too, realizing that they had reached a dead end anyway. Still concerned, she put some sweetener in her coffee and stared down at the black hot liquid. She tried to think of a way in which both of them could be happy. A bit uncertain, she ventured, "Look, Jack, you'll feel a lot better when your stuff arrives from L.A. You'd be able to put all of your pictures, your things. And we could also go shopping for new furniture. What if I let you pay for _that_?"

"I'd like that very much", Jack agreed readily.

"Good". Then another sensible suggestion crossed quickly Renee's mind, "Besides, you have been living here for _less __than __a __week_. Give it time… just give it a fair chance to become your home".

Jack took a moment to think about what Renee was saying. He realized she was right. He had only lived in the manor for a few days, after all. He nodded, "You are right"

She decided to smooth the tension teasing him a little. She covered her mouth with a hand, pretending to be extremely shocked. "My God… I'm right? Am I the new you?".

"Smartass", Jack whispered that word with a tone and face that meant '_see?_ _I __was __right.__You __really __are __a __smartass_". But, he did not mean 'smartass' like it was a bad thing. Not at all. He really wouldn't have her any other way. He leant forward to kiss her and she kissed back.

Renee smiled at him tenderly. Then her demeanor turned more serious and solemn as she pledged something important to him, "Jack, if after some time passed you still feel this way, I promise I'll think things over".

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking", Jack nodded and exhaled relieved. Then he stared at her with adoration in his aquamarine eyes when she went back to her Oreo cookies.

**06.43 AM – Washington DC. Rock Creek Park**

The dawn was breaking. The day was a bit cloudy and cold, but good enough for a jog if wearing the proper clothes. Vice President Mitchell Hayworth, being 48 years old, just loved to go out for a run. In a couple of weeks he would have to stop, though, since unfortunately the cold eastern winter would turn far too chilly and it would start snowing. As they arrived to Rock Creek Park, his favorite place to run, he found himself missing the nice weather he enjoyed when he still lived in California.

A secret service agent opened the door of the vice president's limousine and Mitchell got out, wearing sweats and trackpants, He enjoyed for a moment how the cold in her face woke him up fully. Then, to his disappointment, he spotted Renee Walker waiting for him. He hadn't expected her to actually show up so early on a Saturday. Still, she was the president's chief of staff, so he had to hide his annoyance. "Good morning, Ms. Walker"

"Good morning, Mr. Vice President", Renee gave him a polite smile and walked toward him. Bowing her head, she greeted his secret service agents, and then looked at Mitchell again. "This is an unusual setting"

Mitchell smiled cockily and shrugged. "Well, I had no time to see you in my office. I'm a busy man".

"I understand. I am a busy woman", Renee pointed out with a very sympathetic tone and smile, as if she hadn't noticed that Mitchell in reality didn't _want_ to talk to her because he already knew what she had to say.

"I guess we should go straight to the point, then", Mitchell proposed, not too happy, and then began jogging slowly, as Renee jogged next to him and his secret service agents jogged around them. "What brings you here?"

Renee went straight to the point as usual, with a very professional tone, while she jogged side by side with Hayworth, "It's about your remarks about the _Moss-Buchanan __Advanced __PATRIOT__Act_. I realize I should have sent Angie Nelson to talk to you about the message we want to send. So, I'm partly responsible…"

The Vice President didn't let her finish. He got annoyed and cut her off sharply, "I have my own press secretary, Ms. Walker. I don't need Angie telling me what to say and how"

Renee kept jogging, looking ahead as she talked to him using her nicest tone, "I know that, Mr. Vice President. However, you said to Ted Carson that the President needs everyone's support in this moment and…"

Once again, Mitchell cut her off somewhat harshly, "She does".

Even though she hadn't exercised in a while, Renee had far too much energy and felt too nervous to run so slowly. Unconsciously, she began running faster as she spoke to Hayworth. "That's not really the point, sir". She gave him a quick intrigued look. She wondered whether the man purposely made the president look weak with his remark. "Do you realize the consequences of mentioning that to a reporter? You know how it could be interpreted?"

Mitchell frowned feeling angry. As always, he found Renee incredibly smug. Yet, he replied smoothly with a very sarcastic remark, "I don't, Ms. Walker. See? I graduated from U.C.L.A with a Major in Political Sciences and went to Stanford Business School. I never attended an IVY League University. So, I am a complete idiot".

Renee stopped brusquely and then Mitchell did the same. She looked into his forest-green eyes and spoke deadly serious, "Sir, I never said, nor did I think, that you're idiot". To her, he was selfish coward, not an idiot.

"Then don't come to talk to me with your patronizing attitude", Mitchell raised his voice as he reprimanded her. His frown remained unmoved. Renee looked down, seeming properly chastised.

Renee realized she had been disrespectful to the Vice President and felt ashamed. "I apologize"

He simply nodded to show some acceptance of her apology. Then he turned his back at her and began jogging again, this time faster. As he ran, he offered an explanation, "I was trying to help the president by lowering people's expectation about her… that way, _if _she wins this fight it will have a bigger impact"

"I see", Renee decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. But, regardless of his intentions, he had acted wrongly. She couldn't let that pass. "Still, sir, those are matters to be discussed with either Angie or Cal Coleman. Your office's message should be coordinated with the message the White House wants to send"

"_If_ I can, I'll make sure our messages are coordinated in the future" Mitchell accepted, clearly unhappy about it. Then, he added rather arrogantly "By the way, I wouldn't actually _expect_ a victory in the senate anyway"

Renee knew why he was saying that, but she played dumb anyway. "I beg your pardon?"

"Most senators don't find being on the president's side as convenient as they used to", Mitchell explained with an obvious `_can __you __blame __them?_ ´ in his tone. Then he explained with a condescending tone "Her approval ratings are lower than ever. And they'll drop even lower because the _MBA __PATRIOT __Bill_ won't pass… the case against Suvarov will get dropped and the peace process will fail… again… Now, _The __Roger __Taylor __Education __Act_ is likely to pass. But, still…". He started to run out of breath for running faster than he normally did. But he wouldn't show it.

'_Well, aren't you a sunshine_?´ Renee thought, biting her lower lip to avoid making the sarcastic remark out loud. She managed to speak politely, "I do not think the situation is _that_ bad, sir".

"Listen, I'm just being awfully realistic", he said with ´_don__'__t __kill __the __messenger_´ in his tone and demeanor. Then, he spotted a group of people who had stopped to see him pass by. The group was exited to see the Vice President and shouted greetings. Mitchell simply waved his hand and then gave them the ´thumbs up´ as he kept jogging. Then he turned his full attention back to Renee. His face darkened with concern over the matter they were discussing. He spoke solemnly, "The president is in free fall, Renee. Nobody wants to go down with her".

She gave him a very appalled look as she protested rather loudly, "She's not in freefall…"

"The first step is admitting you have a problem" Mitchell pointed out, with a hint of a know-it-all attitude. He took a quick glance at the woman jogging next to him, who seemed to be silently pondering about his words. "Believe me, I want help the president", he assured her. Then he spoke severely, practically scolding her again, "This is my administration too. Don't forget that, Renee. So, please, let's be honest here and tell me… what do you need?"

That was the spirit Renee was looking for. Feeling pleased for the first time since they started talking, she began answering, "Jim Gilbert, Dick Horton and Harrison Wakefield…"

Mitchell didn't need to hear another word and easily guessed out loud what Renee wanted, "You want me to convince them to vote for the bill".

"Their votes could get us at least ten other votes", Renee confirmed and justified at the same time.

Mitchell then had to stop momentarily to catch his breath. Renee stopped promptly as well. And then he looked at her like she was not making much sense. "You know that they are democrats, right?"

"I think this legislation will be appealing to both parties", she argued without doubt. A secret service agent then gave Mitchell a bottle of mineral water and offered one to Renee as well. She accepted it gracefully.

"Not to Gilbert, Horton and Wakefield… and you won't get Draper's vote either", Mitchell warned her and paused to drink some of his water as Renee drank hers. "Look, Renee… I'm nothing if not a team player. Seriously. But, if you want my personal opinion… the president is making a big mistake"

"A mistake?", Renee narrowed her pale-blue eyes, sensing where he was going.

Mitchell took more water and made his point as if he were stating the obvious, "She doesn't need Gilbert and his liberal buddies. She can get all the support she needs from our side, if she proposes a stronger bill…"

Renee's face darkened suddenly. "Sir, we already discussed this…"

"Her anti-terrorism bill has no hope of preventing terrorism", Mitchell exclaimed feeling exasperated. He had been saying the same thing for months, without anybody listening to him.

"Mr. Vice President…". Renee shot him a very clear ´_don__'__t __go __there_´ look.

Mitchell wouldn't give in. He continued heatedly defending his point without letting her say a word. "The bill makes it impossible for our men and women to protect us. It's cowardly and weak."

"You're wrong, Mitch", Renee spoke calmly, but icily and sharply. She was fierce when it came to defend the president. "President Taylor is taking bold and strong measures to make sure we are protected…"

"It's not enough", Mitchell argued stubbornly. "We need CTU to operate _exactly_ like it used to before it got shut down. We learned that by the hard way, on March of the last year and then again on last may…"

Renee straightened her back, feeling all muscles tensing. She knew already how the Vice President felt. But she had the obligation to, at least, try to convince him to either change his mind or support the president anyway. The bill actually gave CTU _some_ licenses. But they were quite limited and given only as very rare exceptions. Even Larry would approve the bill, which was why they had named it Buchanan-Moss. But Mitchell wanted more. Unlike Allison, he wanted CTU to go back to the _whatever-it-takes_ era, the _whatever-an-agent-feels-like-doing _era. Of course, that was easy for him, since he wasn't the one who would have to torture a person and then deal with the consequences. Men like him could simply hide behind someone like Jack or herself if things went wrong.

Renee found his attitude extremely cowardly. However, she had to show the Vice President her respect. So, she managed to keep a polite tone as she argued, "The_M-B__PATRIOT__Bill_allows _certain_strong methods of coercion".

"Does it?" the Vice President asked her full of sarcasm. He clearly didn't think so. "It allows_certain_ methods but _only_ if it's first proven _beyond__reasonable__doubt_ that the subject has a connection with known terrorist _and_ possesses information that can stop an imminent terrorist attack in US soil _and_ that all the other ways to get that information were attempted but failed. What's more, no agent can question anybody in the field, unsupervised". He huffed exasperated and threw his hands in the air in the air, like the world had gone insane. Then he questioned the woman before him with a challenging tone, "What if there's no time to get proves? What if there's another attack while our agents are too busy proving things?"

But the chief of staff would not back down. "We made sure to give our agents enough rope".

He rolled his eyes thinking ´_give __me __a __break_´. He was getting tired of being taken for an idiot. "Come on… They can hardly do their jobs without risking going to jail for twenty years. This bill actually makes the penalties for the agents who break the regulations even higher than they were…"

"Not much higher", Renee instantly protested, matching Mitchell's level of frustration.

The Vice President, realizing they were going nowhere, was then ready to end the conversation with a categorical tone, "I don't want to discuss this anymore, Renee. It's pointless. The bill, as it is, won't pass anyway".

As she kept jogging, Renee's features turned somber. But she tried not to look too worried. "We'll see"

**08.43****AM**** – ****Washington****DC.**** – ****White****House**

Renee parked her light grey Audi A5 Coupe in her spot in the White House parking lot. She stepped out of the vehicle and began heading to the lobby. She was now wearing a Calvin Clain navy-blue pant suit. Luckily, Leo and Liz had allowed her to change in their apartment so she wouldn't have to go all the way to Maryland. On her way to the entrance, she instantly saw the Director of Secret Service operations, Nathaniel O'Malley. The strikingly tall and skinny man was standing by his car, talking on the phone from the parking lot because, due to new security regulations, cell phones could no longer be used inside the White House. Renee stood nearby to wait until he finished his talk, since she needed to talk to him. She couldn't help overhearing his side of the conversation.

"Of course I care, Lilly… she's my daughter too. But I'm working now", Nathan protested, outraged by his ex wife's harsh words. Then Lilly made a comment about him always working and neglecting his two daughters. He got even angrier. "Don't you dare! I love Zoe and Chelsea more than anything". Then, he noticed Renee Walker. He immediately decided to end his phone conversation. "Listen, I've got to go. Don't call me while I'm working again". He hung up and greeted the White House Chief of staff. "Hi, Renee"

"Hi, Nate", she greeted a bit awkwardly. She had never meant to meddle in his personal business. "Uh, could you come to my office? I need to speak with you".

"Of course". Nathan agreed promptly, with his normal very serious expression. As they walked quickly toward the entrance, Nathan felt the need to explain his conversation. "I'm sorry… It was about my oldest daughter. She's nineteen and wants to drop out of college and marry her loser of a boyfriend. My ex wife was yelling at me like it's my fault…". Deep inside, Nathan wondered whether Lilly was right. His features darkened. "We both hate him"

Renee gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry". She bit her lower lip, wondering whether she should say something encouraging. She barely knew Nathaniel. But being nice sounded like a good idea. "If it helps…Nobody knows what they want when they're nineteen. They'll probably break up eventually"

"That's the hope", Nathan admitted bluntly, nodding.

As fast as they could, Renee entered the west wing of the White House through the northwest lobby. When they reached the other area of her office, they saw Dolores Donovan sitting by her desk. The assistant stood up as soon as she saw them. "Ms. Walker, Agent O'Malley... Good morning".

"Good Morning", Renee and Nathan greeted the assistant practically at the same time.

"The senate's Minority Leader is confirmed for lunch", the efficient assistant quickly informed and handed her boss a bunch of papers. "Mr. Coleman sent you this resumes of candidates for Media Director. And Carlson Greene, from defense, will be here in ten for the briefing"

Renee took the resumes giving them a doubtful look. She had to consider all candidates, but she was pretty sure she wanted Payton Whitford. She turned her eyes back to Dolores, "Good. Thank you. And, please, call Lynnette. I need to see her after I see Carl"

"All right", the assistant bowed her head slightly, "and would you like some coffee?"

"Black, please", Renee requested, and then turned to look at Nathaniel. "Nate?"

"I'm fine. Thank you", Nathan declined gracefully Dolores. Then, He and Renee headed to her office and she went behind her desk. "So, how may I help you? Did you get my report about the motorcade incident?"

"Yes… yes, I did" Renee took a seat behind her desk and gestured for Nathan to do the same in the chair across from her. "So, it was actually a college kid who only wanted to pull a prank to get into a fraternity?"

"Yeah", Nathan shook his head and snorted as if adding _´what __a __moron_´.

Rene nodded thoughtfully and then rapidly moved on to the subject she needed to discuss, "Anyway, I actually wanted to talk about the New York case… how the investigation is going". As she said that, as a woman used to do a millionth things at once, the Chief of Staff took a quick look at a folder Dolores had put over her desk.

"Oh, I thought we'd have a meeting on Monday", Nathan comented. Not that he wasn't prepared. The 57 year old agent was very responsible and liked to plan ahead for anything, when it was possible.

"I know. But I'm a little anxious…." Renee admitted a bit awkwardly. Saying she wasn't accustomed to share her feelings with people she hardly knew would be the understatement of the century.

"How could you not?" Nathan asked rhetorically with casual tone. His deep-set pale-green eyes were full of understanding. He knew how much was at stake. "Well… the good news is that an employee of Bank of America recognized Pavel Tokarev as a client. And a big amount of money was deposited monthly to his account"

Renee could easily guess what the bad news was. "But we don't know who paid him".

"We don't", Nathan confirmed apologetically. Then he stared at Renee's desk, somewhat embarrassed. He hated to fail. "We just know that money was transferred from a bank in the Bahamas. But that account was opened with an alias and the owner cannot be located. And Pavel Tokarev used an alias to open his account too".

Renee was not surprised at all, just upset about the situation. "What do we know exactly of that man?"

"I'm afraid nor much", Nathan acknowledged, feeling bad about the situation. Then he processed to explain what he knew quickly and professionally. "The man identified himself as Pavel Tokarev, which was his real name but he used many aliases to operate. His parents and brother died when he was very young. He had no girlfriend. When he wanted, uh… female companionship he turned to the young women Sergei Bazhaev trafficked". Nathan huffed and shook his head disgusted. He imagined the things those poor women were forced to do and it gave him nauseas. He then added with defeat in his voice, "But these women, naturally, knew nothing of him".

"Leo already informed of all this, Nate", Renee reminded him with a hint of impatience in her tone.

"Yeah", Nathan breathed out that little word feeling beat. "I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of new information"

"Nothing confirms his link to the Russian government?" Renee inquired with a defeated demeanor.

"Nothing", Nathan confirmed, with some frustration in his tone. He took pride of being good at his job. But, lately, it felt like he had lost his talent. "President Karkov sent copies of the videos of the security cameras in all Russian government buildings. Naturally Tokarev´s name doesn't appear in any registry of entrances. But I thought he could have gotten in using a false identity, so I checked the videos. But, no… he never was in those buildings".

Renee nodded thoughtfully, absorbing the information she was getting. She then came up with a suggestion that could be useful, "Nate, I'd like you to double check. Maybe he entered with some sort of disguise…"

But Nathan had already thought of that. "Two of my men are double checking… just in case"

"Good", Renee approved with a small pleased smile. Then her delicate features turned serious again. "Listen, I'd like you and Leo to improve the way the FBI and Secret Service communicate. I know sometimes things can get very competitive. Everybody wants to be the one catching the bad guys… there are quarrels over jurisdiction…"

He could see where it was going. And he didn't like it. Nathan shook his head firmly and quickly interrupted Renee to make his case heatedly. "It should fall under my jurisdiction, Renee… Whoever was behind the assassination of Omar Hassan and sold a dirty bomb to his enemies represented a threat to President Taylor as well… and who is to say they aren't a threat to our president anymore?"

"Nathan, what I was trying to say is that I don't want competition and quarrels over jurisdiction…". Renee made an effort to keep a diplomatic tone as she scolded the agent. "I can't help but to think that Omar Hassan's death could have been prevented if CTU, secret service, NYPD and the FBI had worked together"

Nathan couldn't help to feel offended. He already knew he had failed to do his job last May, but he hated to be told so. His back straightened in tension. "Well, I don't think…"

Before he could continue, Renee began to remind him sharply of one of the big mistakes made that day "Davros managed to become a police officer and get in Hassan's security detail". She had no time to worry about bruising egos. She paused, took a deep breath and then her tone became harsher, "That wouldn't have happened if the vetting had been done correctly. The files of every officer involved in Hassan's security should have been sent to the FBI. The FBI had pictures of him with other Russian gangsters"

Nathan's features turned red as a tomato and he frowned angrily. "Okay. I messed up. I wasn't the only one"

It felt like a slap on her face. For a moment, Renee stared at him speechless and in disbelieve, with her crystal blue eyes wide opened. He couldn't believe he had dared to go there. She was hurt by the reminder of her part in the tragedy occurred last May. But she had to admire how sincere and gutsy Nathaniel was. He was not afraid to say it like it was. She nodded sadly in agreement and spoke very calmly, "You're right. But we must learn from our mistakes. I want you to assign someone to act as inter-agency liaison".

"All right", Nathan nodded, thinking that, maybe, it wasn't a bad idea after all. "Now this person will be handling a lot of Intel. So I'll make sure to assign my best and most trustworthy man"

"Or woman", Renee instantly added with a warning in her tone. She wouldn't tolerate discrimination over genre.

"Or woman", Nathan agreed with a smile and bow of his head. "I wish I could have brought you better news"

Renee sighed sadly. She truly shared that wish. She thought worriedly about what Hayworth had said about the president being in freefall. "The President really needs this thing to be solved, Nathan"

Nathan noticed how discouraged she seemed. He firmly tried to reassure her, "Renee… We'll solve this. These Russians bastards are not perfect. This wasn't the perfect crime… actually, I don't believe in perfect crimes."

"Neither do I", Renee assured him severally in a heartbeat. Then her features softened as she melancholically recalled out loud something Larry often said. "My former boss, Larry, used to say that ´_Perfect __crime_´ was just another name for a ´_bad __investigation_´".

"He was right", he affirmed solemnly. Nathan then gave her an advice and made a promise to her, "Just be patient. We already have our best people on it. There's a smoking gun out there and we are gonna get it"

She wished she had his confidence. She sighed again, full of doubts, "I hope you're right"

**07.45 PM - Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

Renee was already wearing the dress for her date with Jack. The metallic-purple dress, which hit right above the knee, had a Jewel neckline and an oval cut-out at the back; it was also sleeveless with wide shoulder straps, which meant that in public she had to wear a dress jacket with long sleeves to conceal the pink scars in the wrists. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she exited the bedroom and began making her way downstairs. She stopped by the staircase and couldn't help to stare the picture of her and Jimmy. She was just realising that, now that she lived with Jack, it was inappropriate to keep that photo there. What if Jack felt hurt because she still liked the happy memories of her first real love? She wanted to kick herself for not thinking about Jack's feelings sooner.

Meanwhile, Jack made his way upstairs, already dressed for the date, and caught Renee staring somewhat sadly at her photo with Jimmy. He was a bit puzzled, since she hadn't done that before. "Are you… are you okay?"

She startled, noticing him there for the first time. She looked down, embarrassed as if she had gotten caught cheating. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just… I was just thinking that now I can't keep the picture there".

"Why not?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. Renee gave him a -_isn__'__t __it __obvious_?- look. With that, he realised what she was thinking, "Oh, no, please… leave it there… I don't mind"

"Jack, this is your house…" Renee argued with the tone she always used to discuss something rationally, putting her feelings aside. "It's not right that a picture of another man is hanging on the wall".

"What if I like the picture?" Jack insisted without missing a beat. Renee then gave him her -_don__'__t __lie __to __make __me __feel __better_- look. He then explained his point sincerely, "You look lovely in it… and it's a picture of moment in which you were very happy". Actually, he had never seen her as happy and carefree as in that picture. A part of him felt slightly jealous, and it worried him that he would never see her beautiful face light up like that. But another part of him truly liked to see Renee that happy. The photo was magnetic like a marvellous painting. Besides, he knew that the reminder of the former love didn't mean her feelings for her current love were not strong enough. He, for one, thought lovingly of wife-Teri often, even though he was currently insanely in love with Renee. He cupped her cheek with his hand to reassure her. "I'm okay with it"

Renee bit her lower lip, still doubtful. She believed him. And she knew the warm memories of Jimmy were okay. But she still felt uncomfortable putting a reminder of her former love in Jack's space. The picture represented a different moment in her life. But, on the other hand, it was a nice picture. And it felt wrong ´deleting` Jimmy completely. Her political mind soon thought of a solution that was respectful for everyone involved. "I could hang it in my study… that way it wouldn't be in any space that's yours and mine"

"If you want", Jack told her, and then held her hand interlacing his fingers with her. "Just… don't do anything only to make me happy. Do what you _really_ want to do. Okay?"

"Okay, Jack" Renee agreed in a whisper. She wanted to make Jack happy. She didn't see that as a sacrifice. She liked to make him happy. In this case, she was doing what she felt would make him feel better _and_what her heart was telling her to do. She solemnly assured him, "I _really_ want that picture to be in my study"

"Okay then", Jack agreed with a cute little smile.

**07.45 PM – Jack's car.**

While they headed to Washington in Jack's car, Renee turned her eyes on him as he drove, there was something she had been meaning to ask him. "Honey, have you asked Kimberly about thanksgiving?"

Jack's face lighted up with joy as he thought about his daughter. "Yeah. She's coming. The doctor said she can flight before the 32nd week of her pregnancy"

Renee let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad". She gave him a smile, but then her features saddened. She felt guilty because Jack wouldn't go to California because of her. "And Jack… I'm truly sorry I can't go to L.A."

Jack quickly brushed off her concerns. "It's all right. I understand. You have a lot to do here"

"Again, if you want to go so Kim doesn't have to flight…" Renee offered for the third time, tentatively.

"I'm not going without you" Jack affirmed very categorically, not giving room for argument.

Renee realised there was no point in arguing that. So she gave in. "All right, Jack. In that case, would you redecorate the guest room? I don't know what Kim and Steve like".

"Neither do I" Jack admitted bluntly as a cloud of sadness covered his eyes momentarily. He had spent too much time apart from Kim. He felt he didn't know her as well as he'd like to. Although, he had been the house she currently lived a few times, so he could make a guess. "I think she likes bright colours and trendy things"

"Okay". Renee nodded, taking in the information. "I have no idea what's trendy nowadays. But I'll look it up".

Jack let out a frustrated sigh. Then he gave her a quick look and shook his head. She was doing far too much for him already. "Renee, the room is fine as it is… really"

"No, it's not" Renee argued, stubbornly. She wasn't willing to give in. "It doesn't have a personality. It has some things I had in my old apartment, things I got because I needed them, without caring if they matched or looked nice". Then she gave him a ´_please, __try __to __understand_´ look. "I want Kim to feel comfortable…"

"You want her to like you" Jack corrected her without missing a bit. He adored how Renee wanted to get along with Kim. But he knew one thing about his daughter… Kim needed to be left alone to think things over.

"Is that a crime?" Renee wondered rhetorically with a shrug.

"Of course not, sweetheart", Jack smiled slightly at her. Her heart was definitely in the right place. He kept one hand in the steering wheel and squeezed Renee's hand lovingly with the other. He then took a quick look at her and was very pleased to see she had that beautiful smile of hers on her face.

After a brief moment of silence, Renee remembered something else she still had to talk with Jack. "Honey, have you decided which room is going to be your study? You can pick any room you want".

Jack let out a weary sigh. "Sweetheart, I'll use the kitchen or the dinning room to work. I don't need my own study". The idea of having his own study made him feel very uncomfortable. It seemed like an extravaganza. What was next? Their own tennis court? His mind was suddenly flooded with memories of his dad's mansion, the beating, feeling trapped and the lack of freedom to express his own ideas. Those memories chilled him. It was partly why he didn't feel as comfortable in Renee's house, besides the fact that he hadn't earned it.

"I know you don't _need_ it", Renee stated with a shrug. Then she tried to be sensible and reason with him, "But we have plenty of rooms in the house. Why leaving any unused? Besides, Jack… we are both too used to living alone. I think it's a good idea that our house has a space that's just yours and a space that's just mine"

Jack took a moment to silently ponder about what Renee was saying. She was not trying to control everything like his dad had. She was simply building a life with him and making suggestions to make that life better for both of them. Maybe she was a little bit of a control-freak. But her heart was always in the right place. She was kind, sensible and thoughtful. And, admittedly, her suggestion made sense. He hesitated for a moment and kept his eyes on the traffic lights as he made up his mind. "When you put it like that… it sounds like the smart thing to do". He sighed, resignedly. "Maybe I'll take the room next to your study. If we put a door connecting both of them"

"Sounds good" Renee's lips curbed up slightly in a smile. She knew Jack needed his independence, like she did. But, at the same time, he didn't want to feel too far away from her. Hence he wanted a door connecting the studies. She really thought it was for the best. "I think having your own space will make you feel more like it's your house".

Jack still remained doubtful about feeling completely at home in Renee's mansion. First of all, it was a mansion. Second of all, he hadn't bought it. But she was being so nice that he was willing to keep an open mind. "We'll see"

**08.20 PM – Restaurant "The Caucus Room".**

Jack had made reservations for The Caucus Room, one of Washington's most sophisticated restaurants. A place where the most powerful people in the district, including Renee herself, had some of the most important and secret meetings, thanks to the number of private dinner rooms the place had. Renee was delighted as they arrived to the restaurant and someone escorted them to their table, located in the main living room.

Soon enough, they took the order. Renee requested coke to drink, nothing alcoholic. But Jack knew she liked white wine, single malts and martinis. He assumed she was having a coke instead because _he_ couldn't drink alcohol. He looked down and to a side feeling guilty. "You can order a martini or a single malt if you want… it's fine by me"

Renee looked at him with mild confusion. "What makes you think I'm not drinking because of you?"

"You used to drink before you met me, right?" Jack gently asked for confirmation, not wanting to offend her.

"Yes… I drank a lot", Renee admitted with ´_So __what_?` written all over her face. "But now I don't"

"Because you think it´d make me feel bad", he speculated smoothly. He thought his point was proven.

"No", Renee denied rather firmly. "It's just". She then paused, uncertain of how to explain. She bit her lower lip, but then she decided to just say it like it was. "I enjoyed getting really drunk to avoid feeling the pain". She didn't need to clarify she had started drinking too much after losing Jimmy, and even more after meeting Vladimir. Luckily, she hadn't become addicted to it. Now she had stopped drinking completely. She reached out her hand and put it over Jack's. And her eyes met his beautiful aquamarine-green eyes. "But now I don't need to".

"You really don't need to?". Jack was cautiously hopeful and tried to read the truth in Renee so sincere eyes.

"I don't." she assured her, caressing the back of his hand. Then she looked around to make sure nobody could hear her and, mildly embarrassed, spoke with a barely audible voice. "I do need my medication. But not the alcohol"

"That's good" Jack stated with a tiny smile, trying to be supportive. He was glad she, at least, didn't need alcohol anymore. Then he casually added "It's probably a bad idea mixing the medication with alcohol anyway"

"It's a very bad idea" Renee affirmed gravely. Then she looked down again. The next thing she had to admit was more difficult. "Besides, uh… I drank a lot of vodka and scotch with Vladimir. Now those drinks give me nauseas".

Jack took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I understand". Jack understood more than Renee knew. Tequila gave him nauseas because it was Nina Myers's favourite drink.

Renee gave him a tiny smile, knowing that he understood. Then the waitress came with their non-alcoholic drinks. They welcomed the interruption, thanked her and she left promising their entrance soon. Jack embraced the opportunity to change the topic. He lifted his glass toward her for a toast. "Here's to being here"

"Here's to being here", Renee repeated blissfully in a heartbeat, lifting her own glass. Jack held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as they locked eyes for a moment.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Jack suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to talk about with her. "By the way, I saw the president's weekly address on internet"

"You did?" she asked casually, and then took a sip of coke, trying not to appear too anxious to hear his opinion. "It was going to be about deficit. But the communication team at the last minute changed it"

"Good. I liked what she said", Jack approved, feeling genuinely pleased by the president's announcement. He knew Renee had a lot to do with it and wanted to show her his support. "The Department of Veterans Affairs will make it easier for veterans with PTSD to get medical treatment?"

"Yeah" Renee confirmed with a tiny proud smile. Then she got serious as she explained the situation in a business-like tone. "They have to prove which specific event caused their PTSD, which is not always possible. And that has kept the vast majority from getting the care they need because their insurance won't cover them".

But the president had already explained that in the address. Jack was more interested in confirming a strong suspicion he had in his mind. "Doing something about that problem was your idea, wasn't it?"

She looked around to make sure nobody was listening, leaned a bit forward and lowered her voice to answer his question, "Well… I know how expensive being treated for PTSD is when your insurance won't cover it. I mean, I'm lucky I have the money for it. But others are not as lucky and they deserve to get treatment to"

Jack's lips curbed up slightly in a proud smile. He nodded in agreement and held her hand once again. "You're doing a lot of good, Renee. I'm so proud of you".

Renee felt very overwhelmed with emotion. "That means the world to me, Jack".

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number in the screen. It was Colonel Nora McNally. She had been waiting for her call with information about an ongoing mission, so she mouthed "sorry" to Jack and took her call. "Nora, hi, is there any news?". She took in the information Nora provided and sighed in relief. "Okay". Nora asked something and Renee was quick to reply. "No. Don't do anything. Tell General Vincent to leave it where it is. We can't so anything until they cross the boarder". Renee nodded along. "Okay. Keep me posted".

"What did Nora say?" Jack asked. He knew about the situation. But it sounded like it was all being solved.

"Everything is fine. Those guys are not going anywhere", Renee explained casually and sighed with great relief.

"So, are you sending the drone?" He asked, drinking some of his coke. It still amazed the kind of decisions Renee could make. The President had left the matter in her hands, asking only to be informed if something happened.

"I can't. It has to stay in Kamistani territory. We can't put it in Russia's side of the boarder without Karkov´s authorisation. And we don't want to ask him because if he's behind this…" Renee explained, truly hoping Karkov had no involvement in the matter. But… better safe than sorry.

"He'll warn them and they'll disappear for good" Jack finished the sentence for her. But then he frowned, not too happy about that, but he knew he had to accept it. "I'd like the drone to be there. But, well, we already know they're trafficking nuclear materials, so, when are we going after them?"

"We'll get them when they cross to Kamistan. Dalia Hassan already gave us the green light. Besides, we need our undercover agent to get more information. We need the name of the buyer and find out if the Russian government is involved", Renee explained with her typical ´_rational__idea_´ tone.

This time, Jack nodded in total approval. "You're right. Those guys won't get caught alive. And even if they do, they are not the kind of people that talk". They didn't know exactly who these guys were, but considering they were Russians and were messing with nuclear materials, Jack assumed they wouldn't break or get caught alive. "Keeping the operation covered is our only choice if we wanna find out more"

"Right" Renee nodded, feeling glad that they agreed.

Then the waitress came with the crab cakes they had ordered as entrance. After eating in silent for a brief moment, Jack decided to make a suggestion. "This is our night to relax. Why don't we stop talking about work?"

Renee's crystal-blue eyes were full of curiosity. "What would you like to talk about?"

The answer left quickly Jack's mouth. "Your family"

"My family?" She was genuinely surprised and, also, slightly nervous.

He ate some of her crab cake and shrugged casually. He didn't want to put any pressure on her. "If you want. I'm just curious. You talk about your parents… but never about your grandparents… aunts, uncles or cousins"

"I don't have cousins" Renee clarified. "I never had a big family". Her tone indicated she truly didn't mind. She had gotten used to being alone and independent.

He pondered silently about Renee's childhood. It seemed happy but very lonely. He took a bite of his food and moved on to another question. "What happened to your grandparents?"

"Well… I never met my mom's parents, Emmet and Claire O'Carroll. When my mom was ten years old and still lived in Ireland the whole family was in a car accident. My grandpa was killed instantly, and so was my mom's little sister, Brianna". Renee paused, saddened by her family's tragic story. The next part was more difficult for her to say. She looked down and swallowed the lump on her throat. Her voice nearly failed, but she managed to explain awkwardly the rest of the story. "Grandma Claire, uh, killed herself when my mom was nineteen".

It was such a tragic story. Jack felt very sorry for Renee's family. He instinctively reached out his hand and held one of Renee's. "Oh, God… how terrible for your mom. She must have felt so devastated"

"Yeah. But she was incredibly strong", Renee stated firmly with her voice then full of pride.

"Like someone I know", Jack patted Renee's hand and gave her a look of complicity.

"Yeah" Renee gave him a tender smile appreciating the compliment. But for the last few years she had wondered whether she was like her mom or Claire. After all, she had her grandma's perfectly straight dark auburn hair, pale-blue eyes and perfect nose. But those were concerns she didn't dare to share with Jack. It would only upset him.

Jack found it fascinating to learn stuff about her family, even when the stories were sad. He felt he knew her better. He eagerly moved on to making another question, "So, how about your dad's parents?"

Renee automatically tensed and her features darkened. She drank some coke and tried to sound casual as she told part of the story, "Archer and Becca Walker. Becca died at the age of 64 from a stroke. Archer died when he was 70 from lung disease. He smoked like a chimney"

"Were you close to them?" Jack asked rather tentatively. He didn't think so.

"Not at all" Renee replied, hastily shaking her head, and not very upset about that. "My dad had a big fight with my grandpa over my uncle Archie when I was seven and we never talked to them again"

"Why would they fight over your uncle Archie?" Jack couldn't help to sound a little bit like an interrogator as he made that question. He was just very intrigued.

"He came out. He lived with a man. My grandpa was an asshole and never accepted it and kicked him out of the house. Archie was never seen again", Renee explained, feeling sad for what her grandpa had done.

"You don't know where he is?" Jack wondered. But he knew the answer. Renee got the information she wanted.

"He died in the late 70´s, in California. But my dad and grandpa found out nine years later… that's when they stopped talking because my grandpa was really horrible and said Archie deserved ´_that __gay __disease__'" _Renee said that last three words doing the airquotes. She recalled overhearing that fight and her grandpa saying hateful things like ´_Gay __cancer_´ or ´_gay __plague_´, even though in July of 1982 the disease had been named, appropriately, AIDS. Renee huffed and looked down, ashamed of how her grandpa had acted. She couldn't believe that her own grandpa had been such a horrible human being. She then looked at Jack, who was staring back at her with sympathy in his eyes and listening very intensively. Feeling enough confidence, she burped out the whole truth of her family. "And the day of the fight I found out, on top of everything else, that when my dad and Archie were kids, Archer would beat the hell out of them and force them to exercise for hours, like in the army, even if they were sick… and he would lock them in a dark cold basement for days"

At that point, Jack was not able to look at Renee directly. The topic hit too close to home for him. He nailed his eyes to his plate and, in vain, tried to act like that talk was not affecting him. "He told you that?"

"Nah, I eavesdropped a talk between my parents". Renee would never forget the moment her parents finally noticed her spying. Abbey and John Walker would then have to answer questions such as ´_why __grandma __Becca __didn__'__t __help __daddy?_´ and ´_Why __daddy __never __fought __back __when __he __grew __up?_´. She had never seen her dad speechless and so mortified before. "My dad was too ashamed and felt like it was all his fau…", Renee suddenly stopped talking when she saw the look in Jack's face and was hit by a realisation. She wasn't even surprised. Jack being abused as a child actually explained a lot of things. But she was very sad to confirm it had happened. "Oh, Jack…"

Jack then took a deep breath, swallowed and made an extremely painful confession. "My… uh, my father was… uh… very violent". He stopped and kept his eyes fixated on his plate. His fingers were curled in a fist and he pressed them as if he were squeezing a stress-ball. Soon, he felt strong enough to tell the end the story with a somewhat steady voice. "Graham never forgave me for leaving him alone with that man and never defending him"

Jack felt what he had just said explained everything Renee needed to know about his family. He had never told anyone, not even Teri. He didn't know why he was revealing such an embarrassing secret to Renee… maybe because she had been so supportive about a lot of things. It was still difficult talking about his childhood though. He loathed admitting any weakness and didn't want anybody's pity. But when he finally dared to look into Renee's crystal-blue eyes, he saw no pity, but support and understanding.

Renee remained silent, listening attentively, until it became clear that Jack didn't want to talk anymore. But she didn't know what to say. She lovingly caressed his cheek, but was unable to find the right words. Jack didn't need any word anyway. He just wanted to know she was there and loved him.

**11.17 PM - Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

The couple arrived to the manor. After Jack's big revelation, they had kept chatting about less serious matters. And he had slowly begun feeling comfortable again. She had made it so easy for him. Instead of making a big deal out of it, asking for details and feeling sorry for him, Renee had simply allowed him to change the topic of conversation and act normal. It had been exactly what he needed. Now he was feeling better.

They walked into the living room and Jack helped her take off her coat and dress jacket. While he took off his own, Renee noticed to her delight that, over the dinning room table there was her mom's crystal vase with about thirty red roses Jack had gotten for her. She wondered why he had bought flowers for her, since it wasn't her birthday or any special day. Then she saw a little card and took it to read it. She smiled as she read it and her smile reached her eyes. It had two simple words `Just because´. Knowing what she would be thinking, he had written the answer.

Jack held her tightly from behind, kissed the spot right behind her ear and then his shoulders. She turned around, kissed his mouth with a desire that was consuming her. When they parted to get some air, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you. They are very-very beautiful".

Jack smiled, put a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear and planted a very tender kiss on her lips. He then moved slightly away to cup her cheek with his hand and take a good look at her face. "Those roses are the American Beauty kind… that's why they made me think of you"

His sweet comment dragged another big smile out of her. Nobody would ever believe that Jack Bauer could be as sweet as a box of chocolates and a group of puppies sleeping together. "Thank you". She kissed him again and then got curious about something. "How come I never saw them on our way out?"

"Remember when we were in the car about to leave and I suddenly needed to use the bathroom?", Jack asked, to give her an answer to her question.

"Right". Renee grinned and slowly shook her head in awe. "You always surprise me". She planted red a very passionate kiss and soon they got tangled up in their passion. He pressed her against the door of the closet there was by the front door as their tongues caressed slowly. But soon a sharp menstrual cramp reminded her of the fact that her body was not up for a sexual encounter. She gently had to push Jack away. "I'm sorry"

Jack remembered what she had said about her period and moved away, as she wished. "It's all right". They headed to the kitchen and he watched her take a Tylenol, he got concerned about her. "Are you in pain?"

"Not much", Renee replied carelessly. The hormones she took and the Tylenol helped her a lot.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Jack asked, as he wrapped her waist with his arms from behind.

"Well… you mentioned something about kissing a lot", Renee reminded her with a mischievous grin.

Automatically, Jack made her turn around and kissed her on the mouth. Then he got an idea. "What if we get more comfortable and I give you a back-massage?"

"You wanna massage my back?" Renee asked, finding that surprising.

"Why not?" Jack questioned rhetorically. To him, nothing could be nicer than feeling her soft skin under his hands.

Renee didn't really know the answer to that question. "All right, then… if you want to…"

**11. 26 PM **

She left the master bathroom in her black pajamas and lied in bed on her stomach. Jack was already waiting for her, wearing his sleeping t-shirt and boxers. With some lotion in his hands, he began massaging Renee's tense shoulders and back. She was clearly accumulating all the tension from work in her back, shoulders and neck. She relaxed significantly. After about twenty minutes, she decided it was time for her to reciprocate. She sat up while she gladly announced, "Your turn, love"

Jack was momentarily dumbfounded. Renee wanted to massage his back. He felt like an idiot for not seeing that one coming. He definitely didn't want anybody massaging his back. He tried to decline her offer as politely as possible. "Oh, not. I'm okay. Thank you"

Renee was completely taken aback by his negative. "But, Jack, you did it for me…"

"It's okay. You don't have to do it", he protested rather firmly.

"But I want to", Renee insisted, still not truly getting why he was rejecting the massage so strongly.

"Well, I don't want a massage", Jack stated abruptly, with a harsh tone.

Renee couldn't believe he had gotten so upset. "Why not?". As soon as she made the question, the answer hit her like an anvil over her head. "Is… is it about the scars?". Jack didn't say a word. The way he looked down and away gave Renee the confirmation she needed. Her features saddened significantly. "But, Jack… I've seen you naked"

"But I never turn around and show you my back… or, at least, I try not to", Jack rapidly reminded her.

Renee realized he was right. How many times had she actually seen Jack's back, now that she saw about it? She had seen it briefly in New York, very few times. Most of the times they made love, she got on top of him. And if he was on top, her eyes went to his gorgeous aquamarine-green eyes. Also, when they shared a shower they stood face-to-face. Besides, he always got dressed instantly after finishing making love.

"Jack, you don't have to hide anything from me", she assured him firmly with a hand on his shoulder. Then she looked down embarrassed, feeling partly responsible for Jack's need to hide. "I know I reacted badly when I saw the scars you had on your chest… I'm sorry"

"Don't be", he told him instantly. He still recalled her horrified face when she saw those nasty scars. But he didn't blame her for reacting that way. Indeed, nurses and doctors had reacted in similar way. And, during the treatment, Kimberly had once walked in his hospital room as he changed his t-shirt and her reaction had been even worse. She had been very close to tears because it pained her to think about her dad being hurt so badly. It was then that he decided to remove the scars in his chest. Back then, he had been sure he would never be interested in a woman, except Renee, who wasn't talking to him at the time, so that wasn't an issue. The idea was to mask his pain for his family's sake. "Your reaction was natural. They looked horrible".

"That's not why I reacted that way" she rushed to clarify. She couldn't help to look really sad as she explained, "I felt terrible because of what they did to you". When she saw the scars, she got an idea of what specific methods they had used, and her heart ached for him. "The things they must have done to leave those…"

"I know what they did to me", he interrupted her abruptly. The last thing he wanted was to talk about China. He could still feel the electrical shocks, the whip hitting his back so harshly it had ripped off the skin and her hand being submerged in acid. He was close to crying. But he successfully fought the tears.

"I know", she affirmed with her most serious tone. "I'm sorry"

Jack shook his head. Then he looked down and to a side and huffed. Then, with his voice very low, he painfully made a difficult admission, "I just don't like showing you the reminders of how vulnerable and powerless I was".

Renee was not surprised to hear him say that. She was not stranger to the concept of being ashamed of what other people did to you. She definitely knew what it was like feeling weak, helpless and vulnerable because somebody else had managed to hurt you. It was the feeling she hated the most in the world. Yet, Jack was the stronger man she had ever known. She cupped his cheek with her hand to force him to look into her eyes, "I think you were brave and amazingly strong".

She could see clearly that Jack didn't believe what she was saying. And then she realized she had to _show_him that he could trust her, that she loved him fiercely and nothing could change that. "Turn around…" she practically ordered him. It wasn't surprising when Jack didn't even move. They locked eyes. She silently begged him to do it, while he silently begged to let it go. But she was determined to reassure him. She got closer to him and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm madly in love with every inch of you, Jack. Please, turn around and let me prove it to you"

Jack hesitated for a moment. But the love he saw in her eyes made him cave in. He would try to do it, for her. He lied on his stomach, still doubtful. Renee quickly took off his shirt and began massaging his back. At first, he flinched and all his muscles tensed. She was looking and touching the worst part of his body. But after a while he relaxed at her gentle touch. He closed his eyes and felt her hands releasing the tension in his back, neck and shoulders. Then he felt her lips brushing slowly every inch of his back.

When she was finished, he rolled to be on his back and held her really tight as she rested her head on his chest. Having her in his arms was like having all the gold in the planet. He knew some wounds would never be healed. But for the first time in a long time, perhaps for the first time since Teri's death, he didn't feel he was too damaged to love and be happy.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**(Please, tell me what you think. Reviews make my day!)**


	15. Trust Me

**AN:**Hi! As always, thank you to those who are still reading this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

The situation with Russia presented in this chapter is inspired in an episode of The West Wing called "Evidence of things unseen". I use that show as an inspiration for the political situations because it's one of the most realistic shows I've ever seen, and I like being sure that what I write makes sense.

A geographical error I made: Last chapter I said that the USA needed Dalia Hassan's permission to put the drone in Kamistan to spy Russia. But I made a mistake. The bad guys are in Kaliningrad, a Russian enclave geographically separated from the rest of Russia. It's between Poland and Lithuania on the Baltic Sea, Therefore, the drone would have to be either in Poland or Lithuania. Also, Kamistan, for the purposes of this Fanfic, is located where in real life is Belarus.

Well, that would be all. Enjoy and review. I hope to hear from you guys. I'll gladly nice comments, constructive criticism and ideas you may have.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously:**Allison will soon visit the UN General Assembly and meet the new Russian President, Nikolai Karpov. That first face-to-face meeting could be a first step towards achieving a new and honest peace treaty.

A terrorist organization located in Russia will traffic nuclear material to Kamistan. The USA is monitoring the situation before taking any action. Nikolai Karkov could be involved, or not.

Jack admitted not feeling entirely comfortable in Renee's house. It brings bad memories of his abusive dad. Besides, he would prefer to buy a place himself.

**Next:**Allison and Nikolai Karkov´s relationship is off to a rough start when the USA is caught spying Russia. Renee is determined to make Jack feel at home in the manor. But then she gets very insecure about their relationship after hearing a bitter argument between James Heller and Jack. She's worried about the very strong feelings Jack had for Audrey.

**TRUST ME**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**October 28th 2016 – Sunday**

**15.14 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House **

On Sundays Renee Walker worked from her house, unless an emergency arose. And the suits by Donna Karan or Calvin Clain she wore during the week were replaced but simpler clothes. Right then, she was wearing a plain jean, a white t-shirt with long sleeves and a navy blue sleeveless vest, which had ruffled edges. She was in her kitchen with a cup of coffee and her laptop. She was reading the news from all over the world. Jack had left to have lunch with Muhtadi Gohar, his only friend in Washington. Renee had encouraged it. She wanted him to have his own space and friends. She didn't want him to feel trapped. In the past, Renee had felt trapped and suffocated by other boyfriends, like Parker Whitford. She didn't want Jack to feel that way.

Then, he suddenly emerged into the kitchen, back from his lunch, and she turned around and smiled. "Hey"

"Hey", Jack greeted her, took a seat next to her in the kitchen bench and kissed her.

"So, how was lunch? Is Gohar all right?" she asked. Then she went to drink more coffee and realized her cup was empty. She stood up. "I need more coffee. Would you like some?"

"Okay" he accepted and then went to stand next to her. There was no more coffee, so she got the electric coffee maker set to make more as they talked. "Gohar is fine. It was very nice to catch up with him"

"Good". Renee finished with the coffee maker and turned to look at him. "You know? I imagine it can't be easy living far away from the city you lived for most of your life. So, I'm truly glad you at least have a friend here"

He put his hands on her tiny waist and pierced her eyes with his. "And I have you too. Right?"

"Of course" Renee assured him solemnly and gave him a sweet smile. "But I meant besides me… So you can have more people in your life. Like I'm sure you did when you lived in California"

Jack then got what she was worried about. Chloe was in NY and his family in L.A. and Renee was about to leave for a couple of days. She didn't want him to feel lonely. But he was obviously used to being alone. She didn't have to worry. "I have a secret for you, sweetheart", he announced. Then he moved foward to whisper softly in her ear, "I've never been the most popular guy in L.A."

Renee then felt a bit silly. Jack had never been the kind of guy who was sorrounded by friends all the time. Maybe with Teri he had been like that. He had leaded a lonely for so long. Of course, he had been with Kate Warner and Audrey Heller. But not for long. He had been mostly alone, like she had. But those days were certainly gone. She put her arms around his waist and her crystal-blue eyes met his magnetic aquamarine-green eyes as she spoke very seriously. "Well, you're highly popular in this house"

"I'm glad", he told him sincerely and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Then the electric coffee maker made a bipping sound and Renee went to pur coffee in two mugs. He then asked her, "So, what have you been up to?"

"I had to work on the budget and finish reading all the news", he handed him a cup of coffee and headed to the wooden bench . Then she remembered something she had seen on internet and wanted to show him."oh, look what I found…". She showed her laptop screen. It was an article about Jack Bauer as national security advisor. It had been written by someone who truly liked Jack and praised him for what he had done for the USA. It metioned when he had saved David Palmer´s life, when he had stopped Stephen Saunders, when he unmasked Charles Logan, when he had found four nuclear bombs and then when he unmasked traitors in the Taylor administration. Jack read the article and got a bit uncomfortable with so much praise. But Renee smiled proudly. "I'm gonna print it and put it in a folder, with any other article about you I find in the future".

"Please, don't do that", Jack instantly asked, with a –_don´t __bother __on __my __account_- expression. He felt that keeping articles about himself would make him an egomaniac.

"Why not?", Renee inquired with surprise and puzzlement.

"You know me, sweetheart", he stated casually with a shrug. Then he drank some of his coffee before elaborating his point. "I don't care about people think of me and never brag about what I did"

"Of course I know that, Jack", Renee rapidly assured with a firm tone. She then clarified what the folder was about, "This folder would be for little Teri. When she's older, she might like to read about the good things you did. And I have my own folder too", she sdmitted with a casual shrug, like saying _´so__what_?`. "Just in case I need material write a book after the Taylor administration is over".

Jack pondered about what Renee was saying while drinking more coffee. Maybe, in the future, Little Teri would enjoy learning about her grandpa's past. Maybe she would appreciate the information. If the folder with news articles about him was a good thing for his grandkids he had no choice… he had to do it. He could at least start. He always had time to change his mind, after all. He nodded thinking the idea was not so bad. Then he thought about what Renee had said about writing a book. It made him curious because he didn't know she wanted to do that. "So, you wanna write a book when the administration is over?"

"Yeah. And travel a lot", Renee admitted.

Jack was surprised to hear that and gave her a confused look. "You're about to visit 4 states in two days. Then we've got New York and the G-20 meeting in Europe… how much more you wanna travel?"

"I meant, travel for pleasure", she clarified in a heartbeat. "With time to get to really know the place… without all the meetings, the press and the being nice to people I don't really like"

"I know, sweetheart", Jack told her and grinned, since he had only been teasing her.

Renee then stared down at her coffee a bit shyly. She had been thinking about her future and she could only imagine it with Jack next to her. She move to sit closer to him, put an arm around his shoulders and held his hand with her free hand. "So, does that plan sound good for you? You, me in India, or Egypt… Maybe Italy too"

"Sounds perfect", Jack agreed readily. He realized that he could no longer imagine his future without her. He'd be happy with any plan she made if it included him. "So, you really see _us_ in the future?"

"It's what I hope", she confessed with her most solemn tone.

"Me too", he whispered softly those two little words. He caressed her cheek as they locked eyes and then kissed her very softly in the lips.

When their mouths parted, she remembered she had one thing she wanted to give him. "Hey… I had some time to go shopping and I got you something"

"Renee…" Jack scolded her, shaking his head disapprovingly and huffing. He was about to give her his ´_you __don__'__t __have __to __do __so __much __for __me_´ speech.

Renee cut him off before he could say another word. She explained the reason for her gift with a clear ´_get-over-__it_´ tone. "It's because I have to leave for a couple of days and I saw something that can make you feel more at home while you're alone". She stood up and offered her hand for him to take it. "Let me show you".

Somewhat reluctantly, Jack took her hand and followed upstairs. Without releasing her hand, he let her lead him to the room that was next to her study. She led him to _his_ study. She opened the door and he soon spotted his gift…. A beautiful chess table with the chess board integrated to the surface of a beige maple wooden table. It came with two drawers to hold the pieces. And when Jack, feeling very surprised, opened the drawer he saw the black and white pieces. He ran his hand through the surface of the table to feel the wood. It was very smooth.

Renee looked at him and felt nervous, like when was a kid and watched her dad opening the birthday present she had chosen for him. "You can put it wherever you want. And if you don't like the color you can exchange it"

"This one's beautiful". He then shifted his look from the table to Renee. "Thank you so much, sweetheart". He walked toward her, cup her cheeks with his hands and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. "But… why?"

Renee shrugged. It was no big deal. She simply saw it and thought about him. She thought that something he liked so much could make him feel more comfortable while being alone in the house. Obviously Jack could take care of himself. But she didn't want her to feel weird because he still considered the manor her house and not his. "You're gonna be alone. I just figured you could have Gohar over or maybe Leo. He also plays"

Surprisingly, Jack found it cute how she sounded like a mom orchestrating a play date. Naturally, inviting Leo was out of the question. But he appreciated her good intentions. He kept one hand on her soft cheek as he stared at her amazed and Renee put her hand on top of the one he had on her cheek. "Thank you very much"

Jack went back to examine the table, caress the wood and then he looked at the chess pieces, which were very sophisticated. While he seemed happy with the gift, Renee could plainly see ´_this-is-too-much_´ written all over his face. But she ignored that and simply explained her other reason for buying that present. "I also got it because I don't play chess… so this would be just yours… I figured having something that's just yours would help you feel that you belong here too"

She just wanted him to feel more at home. Jack had to love her for that. He put his arms around her waist and they shared a very intense kiss. Then they had to break the kiss to get some air. "You have no idea how much that means to me and how long it's been since someone cared so much about my feelings?"

"I know", Renee stated somewhat sadly. She knew Jack hadn't been in a loving relationship since Audrey Heller, and their happiness only lasted six months. In fourteen years, Jack had only been happy for six months. That was so terribly unfair and so heartbreaking for her. "And I think it's very wrong that it's been so long"

"I don't know", Jack was very doubtful. He looked down and away, pretending to be interested staring at the table. Very quickly, he decided to change the topic to avoid a talk about what he deserved. With a mischievous grin, being prepared to playfully tease her, he said, "Hey, you know who also plays chess? Nora". Predictably, Renee looked horrified by the idea of the tall, skinny, sexy and blonde Deputy National Advisor in her house playing chess with Jack. He chuckled, amused. He was not truly planning to hang out with Nora. Their interactions were only about work, except when they occasionally chitchatted friendly over coffee they shared in the White House's cafeteria. "I knew it. I'm not the only jealous person in this room"

"No, you're not", Renee admitted with a defeated and resigned sigh.

Jack gave her a smug smile. He took her jealousy as a sign of how much she cared about him. His eyes met her gorgeous crystal-blue eyes; he put a lock of her dark-auburn hair and then caressed her cheek. While he looked at her delicate features and sincere eyes a new idea came to him. "You know? I don't want this to be just mine", he said as he gestured toward the chess table. "I'd love to teach you, if you want"

"Of course, I'd love to learn", she assured him. Her forearms rested on his shoulders and his hands were on her lower back. She whispered sexily in his ear, "You know? I tend to have torrid affairs with my teachers"

"I know". Jack grinned full of excitement. "Why do you think I want to teach you?"

**October 31st 2016 – Wednesday**

**12.04 AM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House **

Jack was sitting in the pine velvet couch, in the living room, studying a report while waiting for Renee to come back from her two day trip to North Carolina, Tennessee, Georgia and Florida. He finally heard her car and he stood up promptly and headed to the garage door. The door got opened and the mere sight of her made him smile. "Hey"

She smiled back, happy to come back home to find him. It made her feel she was _truly_ at home. "Hey"

After exchanging looks, without saying another word, they both knew what the other wanted. As Renee went to set the alarm as quickly as possible, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, which made her giggle. He then helped her take off her overcoat and hung it in the small closet by the door and then put her suitcase in the closet as well. Then he held her firmly and, with clear determination, planted a very heated kiss on the lips. She kissed her back with equal eagerness. He soon pressed her against the closet's door. Then, he unbuttoned her pale blue jacket and slid it down her arms until she took it and tossed carelessly towards the couch. Instantly, she did the same with his sleeping t-shirt. He was wearing the pale green one that matched perfectly his eyes, making her lose her mind.

Jack was about to lose his mind. He scooped her up and took her to the bedroom. As he carried her, she kicked off her shoes and kissed his neck. They arrived to their bedroom and he left her carefully in the bed and quickly positioned on top of her. In the heat of the moment, he ripped her white shirt open to kiss her breast, but two buttons pop out in the process. He moved slightly away from her apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Who cares? Don't stop" Renee whispered, feeling incredibly hungry for him.

She didn't need to say more. He hastily took off his pants. Then he removed her white bra, pressed her hands firmly against the bed with his hands. For an instant, his eyes met hers. He had always enjoyed, as a harmless sex game, to hold the woman's hands like that, as if he was keeping her from moving. But he had to be careful with Renee because of her past experiences. Yet, she did not complain. She willingly surrounded herself to him.

She held onto his back like it was a life both, scratching it a little with her nails. She always did that when she was beginning to get turned on. He moved on to kiss her bare breast. Instantly, a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

They never needed to speak to tell each other exactly what they wanted. Renee had been with men who had made her feel like a traffic cop, given all the directions they needed. Other guys, even Jimmy, were simply a bit insecure and needed to constantly ask her if they were doing things well. With Jack there was nothing of the sort. There was only the sound of their heavy breathing, their hearts pounding very fast, their names being whispered or moaned in pleasure, much like the occasional ´_oh,__God_´.

When the lovemaking ended, Jack collapsed next to her and they both were gasping for air. Their hands remained linked and their fingers intertwined. Once their breathing and heart rate went back to normal, they lied on their sides, face-to-face. Jack put an arm tightly around her and took a moment to enjoy looking at her face. He didn't think he would ever get tired of looking at that gorgeous and very delicate face. "I missed you so much" he finally admitted whispering softly. It was sort of embarrassing for a man like him to acknowledge that he had missed someone who had only been gone for two days.

"I missed you too". She planted an eager kiss on his lips and then looked into his eyes with adoration. "Look what you've done to me. I was independent and now I can't spend two days without the man I love"

"I'm glad", he admitted tightening the embrace and ran his fingers through her dark-auburn hair, which felt like silk in his hands. "So, did everything go well in the trip?"

"Yeah. When the new congress is convened we'll have a good chance to pass our legislation", she answered, hardly managing to hide that she was indeed hopeful. She knew she had to be cautious. "Provided our people win, of course". She then wanted to find out about him, "How about you? Anything new around here?"

"Actually, yes… Josh is coming for a Congress of Psychiatry and he'll meet me for lunch tomorrow", he replied, with a smile of excitement. He hadn't seen his nephew in too long. "Obviously I'd like you to join us"

Renee mentally revisited her schedule and looked at him apologetically. "Oh, Jack… I'd love to meet Josh. But I have lunch with the Speaker of the house and the senate minority leader"

Jack was disappointed, but he understood that Renee couldn't cancel her lunch-meeting. He was sad about that but tried not to show it. "It's okay. I understand. You'll meet him some other time"

"By the way… this is your house" she reminded him firmly. "Tell him he can stay here"

Jack took a moment to think about that. It would be nice. "Thanks… I'll tell him"

**07.04 AM- Washington DC. – The White House **

Jack and Renee arrived at the White House and shared a quick kiss on the lips before parting to their respective offices. Nora McNally observed them and restrained herself from frowning upset. She simply approached Jack with a sweet smile on her beautiful face. "Good morning, Jack"

"Good morning, Nora" Jack greeted back as they walked to their office. Every morning the first thing in Jack's schedule was a meeting with his deputy. As they approached his office, they saw Mrs. Ruth Carmichael on her desk, already working,. He greeted her with a smile, which was unusual for him. "Good morning, Mrs. Carmichael"

"Good morning, sir", Ruth greeted her boss with a smile. She was glad to see Jack was in a better mood. For the last two days he had been grumpier than usual. She took a sheet of paper with messages for Jack and gave it to him. Then she verbally reminded him of the most important points. "CIA briefer is meeting you in ten. Mr. Lyman confirmed your 8 o'clock. And you have an hour in the afternoon to catch up with the reports you need to write"

"Fine. I need to see O'Malley and Carter Everton too at some point today", Jack requested in a rare calm manner.

"Okay", she nodded. Then her eyes shifted from Jack to Nora and then back. "Would you like coffee?"

Jack and Nora accepted the offer and, after thanking her, they got into his office. Colonel McNally knew what Jack liked, so she went straight to the point talking very fast. "This people in Kaliningrad… It looks like, as we suspected, their goal is to sell their nuclear materials to non-governmental elements inside Kamistan. They are planning to get them there through Lithuania"

Kaliningrad Oblast was a Russian exclave between Poland and Lithuania on the Baltic Sea, geographically separated from the rest of Russia. Jack raised his eyebrows. "It _looks_ like?"

"CIA and NSA are not sure", she informed doubtfully. Then she spoke more firmly. "Jack, I strongly suggest moving the drone closer to their headquarters. We'll find out sooner when they make a move"

Jack looked uncertain as he stood behind his desk and examined the transcripts of some calls those guys had made. "I think we should. But the president doesn't want to"

"And she wants nuclear weapons in Kamistan?" Nora asked rhetorically. "It's not me, Jack. General Vincent is also recommends moving it… and Matt said the same". She was talking about Matthew Anderson, CIA director.

Jack nodded considerately, thinking they had a good point. "Okay. I'll talk to Renee"

"That won't be necessary", Nora assured him very quickly, with a categorical tone. "The protocol for drones of this size says is not to ask permission if we must proceed fast… which we must"

Jack was skeptical. "I don't know"

Nora defended her point with the fervor and confidence of someone who got to be colonel of the USA Air Force. "It's a small Predator B-UAB, Jack. Trust me, it's too trivial and it'll slow the operation down".

He considered what his deputy had said, He had to admit that Nora knew more about White House protocols than he did, He decided to just go with her idea. "Fine. Tell General Vincent to have it moved"

**02.14 PM**

Jack walked into the White House, coming back after having lunch with Josh. His nephew was all right, but had given him upsetting news, which Jack still hadn't processed yet. But, being back at work, he had no time to think about the information his nephew had given him. As soon as he stepped into the lobby, he saw Nora waiting for him, with a frown. "Hey Nora"

"We have a situation with the drone", Nora informed him somberly, as they kept working side by side.

Jack widened his eyes, mildly alarmed. "A situation?"

"The satellite that controls it had problems because of a sudden change of weather, it veered off course and crashed 12 miles of Kaliningrad", Nora elaborated speaking very quickly as they walked fast, side by side.

Automatically, Jack decided not to stop in his office and kept walking toward Renee's instead. Nora followed suit, figuring out where he was going. "Does Russian intelligence knows about this"

"Not yet", she replied promptly, knowing that they'd find out soon though.

Once they reached Renee's office, Jack addressed her first assistant abruptly. "Dolores, we need to see Renee".

Dolores Donovan could easily tell it was urgent. "Of course", she said, and quickly got into the office.

Soon enough, Dolores came out from the office and told then to go ahead. Jack and Nora walked into Renee's office. They saw George Ace Sullivan was there too. It was not a problem, so Jack, as always, wasted no time going to the point. "We just lost an unmanned spy plane".

"Where?", Renee asked alarmed. She held her breath, fearing the answer,

Nora was the one who replied her question. "It was an unmanned Predator B-UAB 12 miles of Kaliningrad".

Renee automatically jumped on her feet, with her pale-blue eyes widened in shock. She instantly began heading to the door. "We have to inform the president". As they hastily walked toward the Oval Office, Renee frowned getting angry. That drone had capacity to take pictures from a very long distance. It was not supposed to be that close to Russian soil. "Why on earth was that drone so close to Kaliningrad?"

Jack resented her tone. He had only done what was right. He scowled, getting angry too, "We have reasons to believe they were going to make a move today. We had no choice"

"You could have chosen to inform me first, Jack", Renee pointed out sharply, feeling irritated. He, of all people, knew the importance of not moving the drone. If he had to anyway he had to check with her first.

They all walked into the Oval Office, where Allison was sitting behind her desk with an immense pile of papers in front of her. She looked up from the papers and Jack was quick to step up and explain what happened, "Madam President, we've just lost an unmanned Predator B-UAB 12 miles of Kaliningrad"

The president then stood up and took off her glasses, showing some alarm. Meanwhile, Nora explained, "It's controlled by satellite. Because of a sudden weather change, it veered off course and crashed inland",

"Why on earth was that drone so close to Kaliningrad?" Allison inquired, looking truly pissed,

The president used the same tone and expression Renee had used to ask that same question. Somewhat thrown aback by that fact, Jack's green eyes moved from the president to Renee, and then back to Allison. "Ma´am, the protocol for this type of situations is not to ask permission first, in order to act quickly and efficiently". Despite his explanation, the President shot darts at him with her pale-blue eyes.

Then Allison looked at her chief of staff, in complete disbelief "Were you aware of this?". She truly didn't think so.

"No. I was not informed", Renee rushed to clarify with a clear-cut tone. Then she realized the conversation was taking a non-productive course. So she quickly shifted it to a more productive one. "Madam President, I think right now our priority should be not letting the Russians get the intelligence in the drone. The plane is unmanned. So we could detonate it. We would only lose money"

Allison was not convinced. Her blue eyes shifted from Renee to Jack. "What do the others think?"

It was Nora who practically jumped to answer that question with a flat tone. "Since the plane was taking pictures of people getting ready to make illegal nuclear transfers in the region…"

"I heard about that group in my morning security briefing", Allison interrupted Nora rather harshly, so the Deputy National Security Advisor didn't waste time giving information the president already had. She was upset that they had acted against her wishes. "But I said the drone shouldn't get in Russian territory"

Nora looked unfazed and then went straight to the point. "We won't be able to get that intel again, ma´am. The general sense in the situation room is that we should recover it"

Allison didn't think that was possible. "But how? They want me to call Karkov and ask if we can go in and get our spy plane back?". She was being clearly sarcastic. They couldn't possibly want her to admit they were spying. And there was no way Karkov was gonna say ´_Sure, __come __on __in __and __get __your __spy __plane __back_´

Jack replied stoned-faced without a hint of sarcasm, "Yes, ma'am. Except you can't call it spy plane".

Renee stared at Jack with profound incredulity, realizing to her shock and concern that he was not kidding. She blinked several times nervously. "Wait… They want the President to call Karkov? You're serious?"

"Yes", Jack replied automatically, not getting why anybody would joke about such matter,

Renee was still too stunned by the crazy suggestion. "Call him and ask him for the plane back without telling him we were spying?". Pulling that one off was impossible.

Jack didn't bother to respond to Renee's skepticism and quickly addressed Allison instead, using his very categorical no-nonsense tone, "Madam President, we, along with State and the Pentagon, will figure out how to do that. I can get back to you soon with a plan".

"That should be interesting", Allison affirmed with her own serious tone. She was intrigued to see what they come up with; because she was pretty sure that what they wanted to do was impossible. She then addressed her chief of staff, "Renee, call Secretary Heller, we need him here. And I need to speak with Dalia Hassan. The nuclear materials are destined to rogue elements inside her country, right?"

"Indeed, Madam", Renee replied and she and Allison exchanged very concerned looks. They knew Dalia Hassan would get upset and automatically assume Karkov was actually behind it. That was unquestionably a bad way to bring Russia and Kamistan back together to negotiate peace.

**02.43 PM**

In the White House Chief of Staff's office, George and Nora were watching, as if it were an interesting tennis match, how Jack and Renee argued heatedly. "I meant no disrespect, Renee. It was only one Predator B-UAB. We've got like a thousand of those all over the world. If we had to brief the president on the positions of all of them, she wouldn't have time to do anything else"

"This wasn't any drone, Jack", Renee snapped with frustration. "This one was in Poland and you send it to spy Russian territory. You don't know how delicate the situation is over there".

"I do. All right?" Jack snapped back, taking offence. "And I'm sorry. But I was acting according to the protocol"

"That protocol applies in _norma_l circumstances", Renee argued firmly, unwilling to give in. "But, again, you know we are having problems in that region. We can't start a relationship with the new Russian president with the wrong foot. You should have asked if the president was willing to take that risk. I mean, this could cause conflict between Dalia Hassan and Karkov and between him and us…"

"I'm sorry", Jack interrupted her abruptly, before she could say anything else. There was exasperation in his tone. He hadn't meant any harm, "I honestly thought the matter was too trivial for the president"

"I decide what's too trivial for the president. That's my job", Renee pointed out too harshly.

Jack looked at her feeling hurt by the way she was talking to him. But she was right about what she had said, though. "Fine. Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak with General Vincent and Matt Anderson"

"Okay", Renee bowed her head slightly in agreement. Her eyes instantly went to a map on her desk with the exact location of the drone. Her mind was trying to figure out a plan.

"Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight" George whispered very softly in Nora's ear and chuckled, clearly finding the quarrel between the lovers amusing.

´_and__I__don__'__t__know__who_´, Nora thought, secretly enjoying it all. Yet, she had to remain professional, so she quickly shot George a look that said _´Grow__up´_. She then followed Jack, who left Renee's office to go to his own. Once they were in his office, she spoke to him lowering her voice anyway, like sharing a very special secret. "Jack, you could have told her it was my idea to proceed without authorization. I never asked you to cover for me"

"I know you didn't", Jack assured her automatically, with his typical grave expression.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with the president or Renee", Nora told him, looking very remorseful.

"It'll be fine", Jack stated casually with a dismissive wave of his hand. Then his eyes pierced her emerald-green eyes, to show he was serious. "Look, we both decided to do something they didn't like. But I had the final say. So, it would never occur to me to pass the back and blame you. That's not who I am"

"Okay", Nora smiled, genuinely pleased. Without her even asking for it, Jack had covered for her. It wasn't a much. But she took gladly any progress.

**03.36 PM**

Allison was finished her call with Dalia, who was not pleased that her enemies were about to purchase nuclear material from Russian. The president of Kamistan was prepared to raise the level of alert, move her troops closer to Russia and hunt the enemies inside her country in a not-very-democratic manner. The American president was more than a little frustrated. Then Jack Bauer, Renee Walker and George Sullivan stepped into the Oval office and stood formed in line in front of her. "Are we getting somewhere?"

Renee was the first one to speak, "Well, it's been suggested that since Kaliningrad is the only non-contiguous Russian state you could say you are just informing Karkov of a rescue mission that barely concerns him". Then she glared at George, the one who had suggested such terrible idea.

The president really couldn't believe her ears. She was very quick to objet. "And what do I do when Karkov tells me that, with that logic, Hawaii's not really part of America?"

George began to protest, unhappy that they had dismissed his idea in a heartbeat. "Madam…"

Renee cut him off abruptly before he could add another word. "George… enough. The President is not gonna tell Karkov that Kaliningrad is not part of Russia".

"Any other suggestion?" Allison asked, looking at Jack and Renee hopefully.

Renee rapidly told her the other suggestion. "We weren't spying on Russia, we were spying _for_ Russia".

"For Russia?" Allison looked appalled. It was one terrible idea after the other. It seemed like her call with Karkov would turn out to be material for the White House bloopers reel. "Anything else?"

"The plane actually had multiple missions, for a situation such as this", Jack explained. "The other mission was taking satellite pictures of coastal erosion in the Baltic Sea. We could pretend that was the only one"

Renee then summarized the whole idea. "We were on an environmental mission for Finland".

Allison didn't look very pleased. "That's what we've come up with?"

"It's what we're starting with. We'll see how it goes", Renee told the president.

"Best case scenario, Karkov lets our guys get the plane untouched by Russian hands", George chipped in, so the president would keep her eyes on the prize.

"He'll say he can get it for us with his search-and-recovery team", Allison pointed out without a hint of doubt.

Jack explained his idea to sort out that problem, "then you tell him that our UAV's have self-detonating capabilities, and only our people know how to make it de-operational. You' can claim the UAV has proprietary American technology on it made by one of our leading aerospace companies and we have to protect that".

Allison didn't think it would work. But she could still try. "All right, set up the call".

**03.56 PM**

Renee walked into the Oval Office, she was growing more accustomed to do that with every passing day. The president looked at her expectantly and Renee announced, "Madam President, we have the Kremlin in the teleconference room. Secretary Heller is there right now".

They headed straight to the conference room, which had chairs, a table and giant screens to look at the people on the other side of the call. Indeed, James Heller was there already. He had spoken with the Russians first. Allison walked in the room, positioned her self in front of Karkov´s image in the screen and wasted no time going to the point. "President Karkov, I wanted to speak with you because, a little while ago an unmanned B-UAV drone crashed, because of a sudden shift in the weather, somewhere inside Kaliningrad".

Karkov already knew as much. He was visibly unhappy with the idea of an American drone in Russian soil. They were obviously spying him. "Madam President I wasn't told of a military mission over Kaliningrad".

Then Heller promptly stepped in the conversation and lied like a professional. "It was actually taking satellite pictures of coastal erosion in the Baltic Sea. It was an environmental mission in conjunction with Findland. We'd like to send a special operations team ten kilometers west of Borsakova to retrieve it".

"I see". Nikolai Karkov´s face remained like a stone. He didn't believe that for a second. Then he addressed President Taylor, knowing what to say to catch her lying. "Madam President, I campaigned on the environment. I'd like to take a look at those pictures and send them to you with your UAV".

Naturally, Allison was prepared for such response. "I appreciate the offer, Mr. President. But our UAV's have a self-detonating capability and only our people know how to disarm it".

"Well, given the circumstances I'm sure your experts wouldn't mind talking through the steps with our experts", Karkov suggested too casually, knowing that the self-detonating capability was not the issue.

Allison could plainly see that Karkov, predictably, was not buying it. Heller was seeing it too. But he quickly jumped in to object "It's proprietary technology, Mr. President".

"To view coastal erosion?", Nikolai inquired with ´_Am __I __supposed __to __believe __that?_´ all over his face and tone.

Allison was at that point mildly embarrassed, knowing the excuse was lame. "I know it seems..."

Karkov then decided to speak to his advisor before doing anything else and interrupted President Taylor. "I'm sorry, Madam. But I must now finish this call to speak with my counterintelligence attaché".

Allison was totally unsurprised by that, "I understand, Mr. President".

"Thank you, Madam", Karkov gave her a tiny polite smile and bow of his head.

Once the call got disconnected, Allison turned to look at the people witnessing the call, Renee and Jim. She told them seriously the very obvious. "This isn't working".

**04. 47 PM**

In the teleconference room, the conversation between President Karkov and President Taylor continued after the president of Russia talked with his staff. The conversation was becoming too agitated. Nikolai was getting really tired of being taken for a moron. He tried to maintain a friendly tone nevertheless. "Madam President... again, the national radar service does not find any UAV's in the area you discussed."

At this point, Renee decided to step in the conversation, to assist President Taylor. "Mr. President, the UAV's are designed to fly below military radar simply because the closer we get, the better the pictures".

"I understand", President Karkov affirmed calmly. His expressionless face and tone revealed nothing of what he was feeling or thinking. "Now what were you taking pictures of?"

With an amazing poker face, Renee started replying in a heartbeat, "Coastal erosion in the Baltic..."

Karkov cut her off right then. This time, the Americans saw a hint of his temper. "There is simply no way an American UAV could have been in the Finnish part of the Baltic Sea and end up crashing in Kaliningrad unless there was a typhoon. Now are you telling me...?"

"Mr. President…", Renee began interrupting him to deny lying.

Nikolai interrupted her with a sharp tone that was not unusual for him. He was fed up of the American's bullshit. Did they thing he was born yesterday? "We have experts too. And an S&R team is looking for the UAV".

"Don't do that, Nikolai", Allison very severely warned his Russian counterpart.

"You shouldn't do that, Mr. President", Renee affirmed in a heartbeat, with a warning in her tone. "We weren't flying in your airspace".

"Kaliningrad is in my airspace, Ms. Walker.", Karkov pointed out sharply. He was unwilling to give in. "And an S&R team has been sent ten kilometers west to see if we can help you find it".

Renee knew that they could not let intelligence fall in Russian hands. So, she informed Karkov without hesitation, "Your team will definitely see it because in five minutes I'm going to tell the President to blow it up".

"Be my guest", Karkov dared her with some arrogance, knowing damn well that the Americans were too desperate for the intel the drone had gotten to actually blow the spy plane up. .

Finally, Allison decided to put an end to the nonsense. After all, she wasn't one to play games. Feeling beat, she admitted, "We were taking pictures of Kaliningrad".

Karkov couldn't even hide his shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He had never expected an admission from his American counterpart, "Say that again, please".

Renee and Jim stared at the President horrified by what she was doing. But Allison didn't care. She spoke to Karkov with the condor she was famous for. "We were taking pictures of Kaliningrad". The Russian still looked surprised by her honesty. Before Nikolai could ask, Allison went on explaining the situation, "Pictures of black market nuclear materials being sold to non-governmental elements in Kamistan. Those nuclear materials are just as big of a problem for you as it is for us. But you're not dealing with it, so we were". Then she realized something and stated, "We're going to have to trust each other a little, Nikolai". They couldn't let what Yuri Suvarov had done destroy what she and Nikolai could accomplish by working together. They really had no choice. Nikolai was looking at her pensively. "What if we shared the pictures? Not the technology we used to get them", she suggested. Then she gave him one very serious warning, "Otherwise I'm detonating it and none of us will see the pictures". She was clearly not bluffing. She repeated the lesson she had leant that afternoon, "We're going to have to trust each other. Why don't you discuss it with your people?"

"I will", Nikolai assured his American counterpart, not leaving room for doubt.

**05. 04 PM**

Jack was in Renee's office. He had just briefed her on what they knew about the group, which was that they weren't working for Karkov. It was a relief. Once they finished talking about that, while they sat but her desk, Renee realized they had to talk about their argument. "Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you in front of the George and Nora"

"I was arguing too", Jack reminded her gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I honestly thought it wasn't necessary".

"Would you have done the same if Mr. Kanin were the Chief of Staff?", Renee asked, somewhat tentatively.

"What?" Jack was surprised by her question.

Renee sighed and spoke casually, "Maybe you thought that, because of our personal relationship I wouldn't care if you did something like that behind my back"

"No, that's not what I thought", Jack affirmed with his no-nonsense tone. "I understand that you have to treat me like you treat everyone else. Okay? And I respect you like I would respect any other chief of staff"

Renee gave him a smile of appreciation and put a hand on top of one of his.

**05. 43 PM**

In the Roosevelt room, Jim Heller was working, reading some CIA reports. Then Jack emerged in the room and, very coldly, gave the older man a message. "CIA got a message from our undercover agent. He's got the time and the exact location of the transaction".

"Where will it happen?" Jim asked with huge concern.

"Poland. In six hours", Jack informed without showing any emotion.

"Good", Jim sighed, in relief, and immediately stood up to get back to work. "I'll contact the Polish ambassador and ask authorization to catch those men while they are completing the transaction"

"Okay", Jack definitely agreed. He was about to leave. But he hesitated when he was near the door. There was something he truly needed to discuss with Heller. It had been in his mind since lunch. He turned around to face him. "Mr. Secretary, I'd like to talk about a more personal matter, if you have a minute"

Jim's features darkened significantly and every muscle in his body tensed. That could not be anything good. What could he want? "I thought we agreed not to do that"

"I know", Jack admitted in a pained whisper. He clearly didn't want to talk to Heller either. "But this is truly important". When Heller sighed in resignation, prepared to reluctantly listen, Jack began explaining, "As you know, my nephew works in the hospital where Audrey is…"

Jim interrupted him right then, very severely. "He can't talk about the patients"

"He didn't", Jack rushed to make the clarification. "He just told me about an experimental procedure that may help people like her. Is she gonna be on that trial? Because of doctor-patient confidentiality he couldn´t tell me"

Heller's iceberg-blue shot a dagger of anger at the younger man. "That's none of your business, Jack"

Jack didn't care at all about it not being his business. "She could be herself again"

"It could kill her", Heller stated raising his voice slightly. He was clearly terrified of the possibility. "Not that it's any of your business. But I haven't decided yet"

At that same moment, Renee was about to walk in the room. But she heard them arguing and decided not to interrupt. She stood by the door, making sure nobody else interrupts them.

"What?", Jack asked Heller in profound disbelief. "This could bring her back"

"You don't know that". Heller argued with his sharp and severe tone. "So far this treatment has only worked on rats. I won't let them treat my daughter like a rat"

Jack couldn't believe Heller didn't want to even try curing Audrey. How could he let her spend the rest of her life in the hell she was living? He approached him and tried to make him reason with some desperation in his tone. "I know you don't want her to live the rest of her life in that hospital. I know you have fought hard to keep her alive because you were waiting for a miracle… you were waiting for a moment like this"

Heller then simply looked so extremely sad and defeated. He wanted his daughter to be cured more than anything. But what if something went wrong and she died? He spoke looking exhausted and deeply sad. "What if this is not the miracle she needs? There's only a 30 per cent chance of success. She could die. She could develop brain cancer and die". He had barely managed to say those words without breaking down in tears. Then he appealed to the father in Jack, "Tell me something, Jack… You have a daughter. Could you do it? Could you sign a piece of paper authorizing what might kill your daughter?". Heller knew the answer to that question was rotund ´no´. When Jack remained silent and looked down, he confirmed it. "I can't lose her"

Jack looked down sadly and then he made eye contact with Heller again, and felt forced to say out loud a very heart breaking truth. "You already did. She's not there, James, You've got the power to bring her back"

"Enough Jack…", Jim practically yelled. Then his tone became bitter and resigned. "Why do you care about this? You want to clear your conscience? If she gets better so you can feel less guilty for ruining her life?"

"How dare you?" Jack yelled deeply outraged. His fingers were curled tightly in a fist and he was making an effort not to punch Heller right then, "I only care about what's best for her. She deserves to have a real life"

Jim shook his head and decided to put an end to the conversation. "I don't have to talk about this with you. What happens to Audrey it's not your problem anymore. So, let me look after her and move on.". He then got nearer him and then spitted the truth in his face. "You are not in her life anymore"

"Thanks to whom?" Jack snapped really loudly, full of anger.

Jim stepped back in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You made me leave her", Jack practically spited those words. "You said I was cursed and made me leave her"

Automatically, Jim got defensive, "That's not what happened", Jim reminded him. Then his tone became louder an outraged as he recalled the horrible argument they had in his beach house. "I _tried_ to make you leave her, I wanted you to but I failed. You showed up in my house with a gun, threatening to kill me and kidnap Audrey, like a mad man". Jack then looked like he had been slapped. Jim shook his head, his eyes were so accusing. "And you could have taken her. You had that gun and I was defenseless. But you didn't take. her _You_made a choice". Jim reminded him pointing his index finger at him for emphasis. "The right choice", he rushed to clarify. "But you made it. You left because, thank God, you saw the truth. You could see that you couldn't do her any good… that your actions end up hurting those who are closer to you". Jack was then looking like somebody had hit him really hard with a baseball bat. "You did the right thing. Now move on and stay away from her".

Jack swallowed the lump of angst and guilt in his throat. He couldn't deny what Jim was telling him. And then he spoke very calmly, full of defeat and bitterness. "You have always been a son of a bitch, James".

At that point, Renee hurried to step in the room, before Jack could do something really stupid like punch the Secretary of State in the face. Both men startled when they saw her. She and Jack locked eyes. She was scared for what she had heard. It was the first time she heard about Jack nearly killing Heller and kidnapping Audrey, an incident that was not in Jack's file. His feelings for Audrey seemed to be even deeper that Renee had imagined and he still felt terrible about leaving her. The realization felt like a dagger in her heart. But she obviously showed absolutely no emotion. She then told them what she had come to tell them in the first place. "We have a deal with Karkov. We'll share the intelligence. And our agents and his are gonna work together to catch these men in the act and raid their hideout at the same time".

"What did he say about the summit?" Heller asked her with concern. Karkov and Allison were planning to meet in New York in a week. He was worried this would make the Russian president change his mind.

"He's in", Renee announced to Jack and Heller's relief.

**09.14 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

Jack on Renee had taken separate cars to go to work that day, because they had meetings in different places at different times. Renee arrived home barely ten minutes after Jack had. She was still troubled by all she had heard him say to Jim Heller. The topic of Audrey was bothering her. Jealousy and fear were invading her soul like an army, and they were unstoppable. She took a deep breath and went to the kitchen, where Jack was, apparently, about to prepare dinner. He looked gloomy as he did so. "Hey"

"Hey", Jack greeted her barely giving her a quick look and went back to putting salt in the water he was boiling to prepare spaghettis. He announced flatly the obvious, "I'm making spaghettis".

"Thank you". Renee looked down and bit her lower lip, hesitating. She wasn't sure if they should talk about Audrey. Did she want to know how Jack felt about his former girlfriend? She realized that the matter had to be discussed, whether she liked what Jack had to say or not. "But, Jack... wait… we should talk first".

It was just what Jack had feared. He was not stupid. He could tell Renee had overheard his argument with Heller and now wanted to talk about it. He didn't want to. "No, we really don't".

Renee shook her head sadly. "Jack, don't do this. Talk to me. I need us to talk about Audrey".

"I don't know what you want me to say", Jack complained with palpable frustration.

Renee folded her arms in front of her, feeling very tense. Very tentatively, she dared to ask him what she wanted to know, "Is it… is it true that you were about to kidnap her and threatened to kill Heller?"

"Yeah", Jack admitted flatly.

"Were you bluffing?" Renee asked in an instant, clearly hopeful.

"No", Jack replied bluntly, looking down and to a side. Then he stared at her again with his most serious expression, "Don't judge me… you don't know the hell I went through that day and for 20 months before that".

"I'm not judging", Renee assured him, outraged by the insinuation. She was just concerned. He had been willing to kill an innocent man for Audrey. She recalled reading in his file that he had also given up proofs against Charles Logan for her. Jack's love for Audrey was so incredibly strong and deep. A love like that lasts forever. And that realization came like a dagger to her heart. She felt someone was ripping her heart out of her. Naturally, she showed none of that. She couldn't show weakness and insecurity. "I'm surprised. And I'm trying to understand"

"I was out of my mind, okay?", Jack admitted abruptly, with a what-do-you-want-me-to-do attitude. Reminding that horrible day and the 20 months before it was bringing back to the surface everything he wanted to keep buried. Before saying anything else, he went to the living room and dropped flatly in the pine velvet couch. He sighed with painful resignation. Renee sat next to him and put a hand in his shoulder, being sympathetic. Jack stared down at his shoes, not daring to look at her as he admitted what was inside him. "If you wanna know the truth... For twenty months all I wanted was her, to see her and hold her again. When I came back, for a brief moment, I thought it would happen. I thought she was still waiting for me. But then she was sick". He had to stop. His voice was breaking. A familiar lump was forming in his throat. He blinked, trying not to shed any tears. "And it was my fault. So Heller took her away from me. She was my only hope of ever feeling normal again and he took her away from me". His lips pressed until they looked a lone and they fingers curled in fists as he recalled Heller's harsh words. "So, yes… I went to his house, said I would kill him and take Audrey with me. And I meant it".

"But you decided not to do it", Renee was close to getting all choked up. She couldn't even imagine the pain Jack must have felt that day. Her heart was aching badly for him. She thought it was a wonder he had managed to keep his sanity. Her heart was so full of pride and admiration, she couldn't even express. At the same time, his feelings for Audrey still scared the hell out of her.

Jack stood up, turning his back at her. "Because I realized he was right". With his sleeve, he wiped a tear that was escaping from his eye. "I saw her there, so frail, so hurt, because of me. And I realized he was right. So, as much as it hurt me to do it, I left her. I couldn't help her. I was too screwed up… I couldn't do anybody any good". He suddenly needed to sit down again. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Renee kept observing him with a heavy heart. She would give anything to end his suffering. But she knew she couldn't. It made her feel so helpless. She rubbed circles on his back trying to show her support. "Jack, what happened to Audrey was not your fault. _They_ hurt her. Heller blames you because he's blinded by the pain of losing his daughter…". Jack still looked so ashamed of himself. He couldn't even look at her. But Renee persisted, "I can see the guilt is eating you alive… Listen to me, what happened to Teri, Audrey, and Bill… it wasn't your fault"

"I think it is", Jack affirmed. His eyes met hers. She was looking at him with so much love and compassion. But that didn't mean he was not to blame for the tragedies occurred. "Don't bother, Renee". He stood up from the couch feeling emotionally exhausted. "I'm going to bed early. I'm not hungry". He headed upstairs and Renee was following. He abruptly turned around to face her. "Please, don't follow me. I need to be alone right now"

**October 31st 2016 – Thursday**

**01.24 AM**

Neither one of them could sleep. The conversation hadn't made Renee feel any better. She could hardly eat some cereal instead of dinner and then finished some work. Now she was lying in her bed, in her dark room with Jack lying next to her. But she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Audrey and Jack. It still scared her how strong his feelings for her had been, how strong they still were. "Jack… are you awake?".

"Yeah", he replied with his voice barely audible.

"I can't sleep", she admitted, and turned around on her side to face him.

"Me neither", he turned around on his side to face her. He had taken a shower and had been able to cry without being heard. He was feeling so horrible.

"There is something I've got to ask you…". She was feeling really nervous. She hesitated again. But one more time she told herself to be brave. "It's difficult for me… but, I need to know"

Jack was very concerned, almost fearful, about what she would ask. "What is it?"

Renee finally summoned all her courage and burped out her questions as fast as she could, "Do you wish she was here instead of me? Do you wish you could be with her?"

Jack was at first stunned by her question. "What?"

Renee suddenly looked like a scared puppy in a bathtub. She didn't dare to even look at him. "Are you just settling for the next best thing because you can't be with her?"

"How can you think that?". Jack felt the idea was very ridiculous.

Renee bit her lower lip. But then she looked into his eyes. "You clearly have very strong feelings for her".

"Look, I feel guilty. I feel bad for her. I care about her. I wish she were happy. Obviously", he admitted, thinking such feelings were normal considering his history with Audrey. "But the feelings I have for you… I love you so much". He caressed her cheek and kissed her very soft lips. He then looked down; he had to confess something he had never shared with anyone. "I admit that while I was in Africa and India I thought a lot about her, I missed her. I wished so badly I could be with her". He looked at Renee again. "But then I met you…". He paused, trying to think of a way to explain what meeting her had done to him. He simply could no longer imagine his life with anybody else. He couldn't imagine having this sort of talks with anyone else. "You changed something in me. I can't go back now. Not because she's sick, but because I couldn't be happy without you anymore".

"Jack…". She whispered his name and kissed him so eagerly. Without saying another word, they realized that they both needed to get lost in each other to leave their worries behind. Jack got on top of her and Renee lifted her arms above her head, surrendering herself completely to him. She wanted to believe him and she wanted to hold him tight so she would never lose him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thanks for reading! Please, send me reviews telling me what you think. I love reviews! They make my day!) **


	16. Game on

**AN:** Thank you so much! You're all so nice for supporting this story. It means the world to me.

This chapter will portray Nikolai Karkov and his family. I _have_ to write their dialogue in English because… well, to be honest, the only word I know in Russian is _mamochka_. But when they talk to each other and there are no Americans present just imagine they are speaking in Russian.

Dear Lau: Yep, Nora is one strange lady. Does she like Jack? Does she like George? Why is she so interested in gaining Jack's trust? Those questions will be answered in future chapters. Stay tuned!

Well… that's all. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Allison is planning to visit the UN General Assembly and meet the new Russian President, Nikolai Karkov. That first face-to-face meeting could be a first step towards achieving a new and honest peace treaty. But their relationship is off to a rough start when the USA is caught spying Russia and Allison first attempts to lie about it. In the end, she sees no choice but to be her candid self and she works together with her Russian counterpart to bring down a group of people who wanted to sell nuclear material to rogue elements in Kamistan.

Renee overhears a bitter argument between James Heller and Jack. She learns about Jim saying Jack is cursed and blaming him for Audrey's misfortunes.

**Next: **Renee remembers how her undercover mission and her friendship with Leo started. In the present, she is scared of visiting New York for the first time since Omar Hassan assassination. But she tries to cover it up, fooling everyone but Jack.

The first meeting between Nikolai Karkov and Allison Taylor doesn't go all that smoothly. Their journey to peace is barely starting.

**CHAPTER 16:**

**Game on!**

**YEAR 2012 – April **

**Brooklyn, New York – Leon Craig's house**

They were at Agent Craig's basement. The place had been turned into a secret mini studio/ bunker where they could work without being seen or heard. Renee observed carefully the bulletin board hanging in one of the walls. It had a chart showing the organization of the Russian crime Syndicate operating in New York, formed by at least five different brigades, each ruled by its respective captain. Renee's gaze focused on one particular photo labeled '_Vladimir Laitanan (Captain)_'. It was pinned under a yellow card that read '_Brigade_ _Laitanan_'. Directly beneath that picture, there was another one of a different man labeled '_Lugo Elson (Hitman)_'. Bellow Lugo's image, there were pictures of two other men identified as '_Andrew Gecelovsky (henchman)_' and '_Paul Gecelovsky (henchman)_'. Those men answered directly to Laitanan and had other men, 'goons', under their orders, like a young man called '_Ziya Dakhilov_'. Renee's mission was to get inside Laitanan's gang and get evidence about their criminal activities.

Leo had only met Renee for a couple of months and it was the first time he allowed her in his house. He was examining with a clinical eye, but acting casual. He headed to the bar he had in the bunker to fix the two of them a drink. "So, this is my place… just me, Youri Jack and Johnny"

First, Renee stared with surprise and confusion. She had no idea Craig had roommates. But then he took a bottle of 'Johnny Walker' whiskey, another one of 'Jack Daniels' and one of 'Youri Dolgoruki' vodka. She gave him a small smile of understanding. "I see"

"Witch one do you prefer? A Walker?", he asked with a somewhat smug smile. As always, he spoke with a flawless Russian accent, in spite of being from Austin, Texas. Then Leo came to a realization. "Ha, now that I recall your father was called Johnny Walker… how fun".

"Hilarious", Renee said humorlessly and quite sarcastic. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go with Youri"

"Excellent choice", he told her as he took the bottle of Vodka and poured some in a shot. "It's Vladimir's favorite"

Renee was silent and stoned-faced for a moment. She couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad one. It was probably good. She needed to find some common ground to get closer to that Russian scum. She took the shot and drank the liquid with one quick movement. "So, for how long have you met Vladimir?"

"Two years". He replied and drank Vodka too.

"And before that you worked with his brother Igor?", she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah", He confirmed. He had barely finished the first shot when he refilled his shot and Renee's. All together, he had been undercover with the Russian mob for five years. Three years with Igor and two with Vladimir. He was known as Aleksandr Petrovsky. "Igor had his own brigade operating in London. I was undercover with him". He drank the Vodka like it was water and sat on his black leather couch. Renee stared at him dumbfounded. Her second shot was still untouched. He ignored her surprise. "He busted me, but he and three of his men died before they could alert anybody else"

"How did they die?" Renee asked, with a strong suspicion in mind, and then drank all the liquid in her shot.

"I cut one man's throat", he answered as casually as if he was saying _'I ordered a pizza'_. He purposely stared at her reaction, trying to look intimidating. If she couldn't handle Alek´s actions, she would never be able to stomach was Vladimir did. But Renee just looked cold and unfazed. Leo gave her a tiny pleased smile and then got serious again as he continued telling the story. "Igor and the other ones chased me in his car, but I made it crash. It exploded. One of the goons managed to escape. But Big Laitanan died"

"Big Laitanan?" Renee raised her eyebrows, skeptically. As an explanation, Leo showed her a picture of Igor Laitanan. The Laitanan brothers looked very much alike, except Igor was older, obese and taller. Then the nickname made total sense to her. "Oh, I see"

He stood up and took yet another shot of Vodka as he kept explaining her his cover and the information he had about those Russian gangsters. "Vladimir believes I was his brother's right hand"

She narrowed her crystal blue eyes. "So, how come you need me? How come he doesn't trust you?"

All his muscles tensed for a moment and his features darkened. He had made a horrible mistake and lost forever Vladimir's trust. But he shrugged and made up an excuse, "He's too paranoid"

She didn't quite believe him. But that wasn't important right then. She moved on to get more information about her mission and her target. "So, you think he knows who the boss of the Red Square is?"

"Yeah. The others refer to that guy as B.", he sighed wearily. He was tired of chasing after that guy who was like a phantom and failing. "It can be the B of boss or it could be the first letter of his name or his last name"

"He's the one you want to catch", Renee soon realized. While her target was Vladimir, Leon had a bigger fish to fry. He hadn't reported so to the FBI because of the lack of evidence.

"Yeah. If I'm right, he's running a human trafficking ring, in addition to deal with drugs and weapons" He explained, as he headed to his board. A big question mark had been drawn above Vladimir's picture. He drew a small Red Square on the yellow card reading '_Brigade_ _Laitanan_', then on other two which said '_Brigade __Bykovsky_' and '_Brigade Ivanov'_. "Those are the gangs I believe have connections with the Red Square OC group".

"Which you can't even prove it exists" Renee pointed out. And then went to take another shot of Vodka.

"But there's a human trafficking ring right here", Leo automatically stated, not leaving room for any doubt. "And Vladimir knows about it. Maybe it's not called Red Square, maybe it's called Moscow's Pigs…". His own joke made him chuckle softly while Renee remained serious. Then he turned serious too. "Either way… we have to get them"

Renee's eyes narrowed again. "How did you get that information?"

Leo then took a photo he kept hidden under a couch and handed it to Renee. "Thanks to her"

Renee took the picture and looked at it feeling stunned. It was a snapshot of Vladimir with a woman. The woman was tall, extremely thin and had very long strawberry-red hair, baby-blue eyes and milk-colored skin. Renee's astonishment was turning into dread. That woman in the photo looked a lot like her. Her gaze went from the picture to the man before her. Gravely, she asked him "Who is she?"

Leo sighed sadly and sat on the couch again. It was difficult for him talking about it, more difficult than he had anticipated. But he made an effort to explain the situation at least without his voice breaking. Renee deserved to know the kind of people they were dealing with. "Her name was Ulyana Pelting. She was brought from Ukraine and forced to work as a prostitute at the age of fifteen… but she got involved with Vladimir four years after that. I met her two years ago. She used cocaine and I sold it to her".

Renee examined Leo's features carefully as he spoke. It was obvious from his tone and sad hazel-green eyes than he and Ulyana had been more than just a drug dealer and client. "You were close to her. Weren't you?"

"I had to get as closer to her as possible… to get information" Leo stated softly looking down, purposely avoiding Renee's gaze. Then he swallowed the lump of angst in his throat and added, "She cheated on Vladimir with me. That's why he obviously doesn't trust anymore".

Renee pressed her lips together and blinked nervously in an attempt to restrain her anger. Had Craig slept with a much younger innocent girl just to get information? Renee found that sort of behavior disgusting. How could he use Ulyana like that? She shot judgmental darts with her accusing pale-blue eyes, "You used an innocent girl".

"I had no choice", he snapped really loudly and outraged by the judgment in her eyes. "There is a group out there trafficking weapons and women… _innocent girls, _just like Ulyana. Who's gonna help them?_"_.

"How come you're sure Vladimir can take us to this ring?" Renee asked skeptically, folding her arms in front of her chest and trying to hide how angry and nervous this entire situation was making her. She decided not to argue about Leo's morally questionable actions at the moment and focus in the information he had gotten.

"A member of that ring sold Ulyana to Vladimir when she turned twenty…" Leo told her, looking like he wanted to throw up as he thought about that. He made a pause while Renee sat down in a chair by the table taking all the information in. He was close to getting chocked up. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't cry. Instead, he headed to drink more Vodka. Then, he made an effort to maintain a calm tone as he continued explaining, "That bastard broke almost every bone in her body for four years… Her spirit was so crushed that she felt she had no way out. That she couldn't do better" He swallowed hard. He could hardly bear to think about what Ulyana had gone through. Instead of explaining the details, he went to the main point, "But five months ago she tried to leave him".

Renee's face darkened. She could guess how that had turned out. Just for confirmation, she asked "Is she dead?"

"Vladimir strangled her but the body was never found…" Leo confirmed with his head between his hands. He felt about to cry a river. But that couldn't happen. He had to be very tough and simply teach Renee what he knew. He took a seat again and looked down. After a pause, he looked at her adding gravely, "The bodies are never found".

Renee felt a thousand of contrived emotions suddenly washing her. She felt so bad about the girl's tragic story. She was also scared to learn exactly what kind of monster Vladimir was. Also, she could see a very deep sadness in Leo's hazel eyes, which sparkled with retrained tears. She realized then that she had misjudged him. He wasn't as cold-hearted as he had appeared to be. He had indeed cared about Ulyana Pelting a lot. Renee was unsure of what to do. He was practically a stranger to her. She awkwardly muttered, "I'm so sorry. You cared about her"

He brusquely turned his back at her so she couldn't see him getting emotional while he admitted something very painfully, "At first I was using her, but I fell in love with her. I couldn't help it… but I should have never… I should have never gotten involved with her in the first place. I made a terrible mistake.". He shook his head sadly. Then he looked at Renee again to give her a very important lesson with a solemn tone. "Here there are only two options… making mistakes you'll pay with your life or making mistakes you'll spend the rest of your life paying for"

Renee absorbed those words. She could understand what he meant. You had to do horrible things to survive. And she realized then that he would never forgive himself for what happened to Ulyana. She got a bit closer to him and awkwardly attempted to offer some comfort. "I'm so sorry about Ulyana".

Leo nodded and allowed her to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. But suddenly, he felt the sound of thousand alarms going off inside of him. He was opening himself up. He was showing vulnerability. That could not happen. No way. He couldn't afford it. He stood up brusquely and went to get more Vodka. He couldn't afford to feel the sadness. He had to continue teaching Renee, to prepare her for her mission. He kept talking and gave her a serious warning, "Around here you can't work the way you are used to… I had to use Ulyana. You'll have to do bad things too. You know very well what these Russians do. Well, news flash, what we have to do to stop them is not that different. We have to be as ruthless and dirty as they are"

Renee knew that, sadly, Agent Craig was right. She would only be able to bring down the Russians by being just as ruthless as they were. She felt every muscle of her body tensing at the mere thought. But she had a duty. She had a very important job to do. She would have to toughen up. She couldn't flake. She nodded and headed to the counter, poured another shot of Vodka for herself and took it like she was supposed to… quickly and without hesitation, as if to prove she could do what was necessary to do her job. Then, she mused out loud, "Success in warfare is gained by carefully accommodating ourselves to the enemy's purpose."

Leo instantly recognized that quote from, _The Art of War, _by Sun Tzu_._ He relaxed, but only slightly, and gave the tiniest hint of a smile, realizing Renee had indeed understood his point. Then he took another shot of Vodka himself and commented casually, "I'm impressed. Not anybody can quote the Art of War so accurately"

She was impressed by the fact that the heavy drinking didn't seem to affect Craig at all. She, for one, was already a little bit dizzy. "And not anybody would recognize such quote after the fifth shot of Vodka", Renee pointed out blankly. Then, she got deadly serious again, "Please, trust me… I'm prepared for this"

They were interrupted by the lights in the bunker blinking and turning red. "Somebody's outside" Leo explained quickly as he headed to a small monitor showing live feeds from the security cameras outside his house. He saw who it was and brusquely ordered Renee, "stay right here". After a long while, he reemerged in the bunker. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, "That… uh, that was Andy Gecelovsky. Vladimir watched you yesterday as you had dinner in a restaurant…." But then he somberly dropped the real shocker, "He's ready to meet you"

"Already?" Renee could hardly believe her ears. That was not supposed to happen so soon. Vladimir had just heard about her for the first time two months before. It was too soon for her to be allowed a first meeting with a brigade's captain, according to the Russian mafia standards.

"He must like you" Leo pointed out with a tone that said actually '_that's not good_'. He sat by the table, rubbing his forehead nervously, pondering what to do next. They were at a crossroads. Should they go ahead? He was now seriously considering sending Renee home instead. The situation had catastrophe written all over it. It had been a mistake bringing in someone like her in the first place. He now realized as much.

"Yeah?" Renee was trying to appear as unfazed as possible. It was definitely no surprise that Vladimir was already checking her out and keeping her under surveillance. But the confirmation, combined with having just leant the story of Ulyana, made her feel very unease. Her previous confidence was much shaken. "Well, after all… I'm his type" Renee reminded him, and gave Ulyana´s picture right back to Leo. There was a very awkward silence as the unspoken accusation floated in the air.

"You are" Leo finally acknowledged that fact looking helpless. That could not end well. Then he told her as firmly as possible, "Listen, you don't _have_ to meet him, _ever_. I don't think you should"

"But I want to" she quickly argued determined, and quite surprised by his suggestion. How could she just walk away knowing that she had a chance to stop a monster of the likes of Vladimir? Renee silently pondered about the situation while staring at the board with Vladimir's picture. She thought about all the dangers. She also thought about the horrible things she would probably be forced to do. But in the end, none of that mattered. "I want to do this. I can't just walk away without sending that son of a bitch and the other bastards to prison"

He got even closer to her, trying to intimidate her. "Do you understand that Vladimir is the only one deciding whether you are in or not? You need his trust for this to work… You'll have to get close to him"

"I understand. I want to do this", she insisted firmly.

"Nobody would blame you for backing down", he nailed his deep-set small hazel-green eyes in her blue ones. He was trying to read in her eyes whether she was ready or not.

"I have never backed down", she stated solemnly, with a deadly serious face. "Why would I start now?"

"Okay" Leo said nodding a bit dazed, genuinely impressed by her. He admired her courage deeply. Not even knowing the full story of Ulyana had discouraged the strong-minded agent. Now genuinely impressed by her, he lifted the drink slightly toward her to make a traditional toast. "Za Vas"

"Za Vas", Renee replied, as it was customary. 'Za vas' meant 'to you'.

**October 31****st**** 2018 – Wednesday**

**Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

**11.48 PM**

In the master bedroom, Renee was carefully folding some of her clothes and putting them in a big black suitcase. Jack walked into the room with two cups of tea. He handed a cup to her. "There you go, sweetheart"

"Thank you", Renee gave him an appreciative smile and kissed him on the lips. Then she drank some of her tea.

Jack had a look of concern on his face. They were going to New York to visit the UN. General Assembly and meet President Nikolai Karkov. It was the first time they set foot in that city since Omar Hassan's death. He was naturally worried about Renee. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", Renee hurriedly assured him while keeping her eyes on the tea she was drinking.

Jack could see right through her, though. "Look, if you wanna talk about going back there…"

"I don't", she hissed. All her muscles tensed suddenly.

He didn't buy it. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look directly at him. "Please, Renee, it's me. You don't have to pretend going to New York is going to be easy".

"I'm not pretending it's is going to be easy", she protested loudly and stepped away from him. She shook her head and sighed with visible despair. Her eyes got moisten as she recalled the things she had gone through in NYC. "Jack… someone saw us having sex". She barely managed to say those words out loud and when she did her voice was barely audible and she was looking down mortified. She took one deep breath in order to go on. "Then he shot at us. You almost died. Not to mention all the horrible things that happened to me over there before that. Believe me… it's never going to be easy for me going back there. But I can handle it".

"I know you can", he assured her rapidly and with a very serious tone. Then he softened and caressed her soft cheek lovingly, "I guess I just wanted you to know that you're not alone"

"I know". Her lips curbed up in a tiny smile. It was such a huge relief to know he would be there.

They finished packing and then they got into bed. Jack was lying on his back and Renee resting her head on his chest with an arm around his torso. He ran his fingers through her cascade of dark-auburn hair, which felt like silk.

**November 1****st**** 2018- Thursday **

**02.27 AM**

_With her body wrapped in Jack's white sheet, Renee attempted to step outside the bedroom to tell him what Chloe had just told her over the phone. "Jack... you need to…" Just as she was by the doorway, completely out of the blue, Jack panicked, jumped quickly towards her and pulled her down to the ground yelling "Renee, no!". As Renee's head hit harshly the wooden floor, she wondered what the hell was going on. Then she saw it. One perfectly rounded hole in the glass of Jack's window. "Jack?" To her horror, Jack rolled onto his back and began panting for air with a lot of difficulty and coughing bright red blood._

Renee abruptly jerked awake. Her heart was racing fast; she was sweating cold and her mouth tasted bitter. One look at Jack sleeping peacefully made her feel better. But she knew sleeping again would be an impossible task. She left the comfort of her bed to go to the kitchen and make herself some tea.

A few minutes later, Jack woke up, instinctively noticing Renee was not next to him. He got concerned and searched for her, finally finding her in the kitchen drinking tea. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she automatically responded with a flat tone. Then she looked down and admitted, "I had a nightmare".

Jack sat next to her in the kitchen bench, looking at her with concern and a hint of sadness. She didn't deserve the nightmares and the fear. "About what?"

"You being shot that day", she replied with her voice very low.

"Which time?" Jack asked worriedly. He had been shot twice that day, except the first time the bullet hit the vest.

Renee just stared at him. He had been shot twice in one day. And it had been all her fault. She then stared down at her cup, too embarrassed to look at Jack. "The second time… I keep remembering details". She fought the tears that threatened to leave her eyes as the memories of that day kept tormenting her. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry"

Jack forced her to look into his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault"

"I believe it was", she stated the obvious stubbornly.

Jack's heart was truly aching for her. "Sweetheart, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Renee thought about it for a moment. There was only one thing that could ease her overwhelming guilt. Her sad pale-blue eyes met his. "Say you forgive me for all the hell I put you through that day"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? No. There's nothing to forgive. It's ridiculous". He wondered… Why was she so stubborn? "And even if there was… I'm with you. My forgiveness would be implied". Immediately, he clarified categorically, "But there's nothing to forgive".

"I need to hear you say the words", Renee insisted. Her light-blue eyes were begging him to say the words.

"I can't". Jack was terribly sorry for her. He wanted to take away all her pain and guilt. But he couldn't say something so ridiculous. Saying ´_I forgive you_´ would be like saying it had all been her fault. It would also mean that he getting shot instead of her was a bad thing, when it was the opposite. He just couldn't say something he didn't believe. "Because the truth is I'm glad things turned out that way", he admitted candidly. Then he sadly looked down and to a side. "You know… I couldn't save my wife… I couldn't save Audrey… ". His eyes then met hers again and the tiniest hint of a smile appeared in his lips. "But I saved you. Seeing you again in CTU NYC and being able to save you were the most wonderful things that happened to me in a very long time…". He couldn't bear to think about what could have happened if things had been different. He tightly held her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, happy to have her there. "What if I had lost you? You were, after all, the target. I know that to you that means it was your fault. But to me it just means somebody tried to kill you and they could have succeeded. The fact that I came so close of losing you…". He couldn't keep talking, because merely imagining losing her was unbearable. Instead of saying anything else, he pulled her close to him and held her really tight

Renee held him back. She felt like ice running down her back. It was the same chilling fear she had felt outside the building where they found Omar Hassan's body, when Jack told her to stay behind him and do as he said. It was at that moment when she had first realized she meant a lot to him and that it would hurt him deeply if something happened to her. It was that moment when she first realized Jack needed her to prove he could look after someone he cared about, that not everyone would leave. The realization scared the hell out of her.

**06.33 AM – Air Force One **

Jack and Renee were in the magnificent Presidential plane, in the senior staff room. They were alone since the rest of the staff was either having breakfast in the dinning room, working in a different area of the plane or dealing with the press. Renee made some corrections in the speech the president would give in the UN. Once she was done, she got the camera from her purse and took a picture of Jack, who was working with his laptop while eating a donut. He noticed he was being photographed and got mildly annoyed. "Oh, no… sweetheart, don't do that".

"It's the first time you ever travel on the Air Force One, Jack", Renee justified with a very sweet tone of voice, to butter him up. "Don't you want memories of it?"

He stood up and gently took the camera from her. "I want to take pictures of you"

"But it's _your_ first trip", Renee protested. She didn't get why Jack was no fan of pictures of himself. He was so incredibly attractive. When she looked at him smile her stomach still got full of butterflies.

"But you are so incredibly beautiful", Jack told her and then kissed her lips softly.

Renee had a much better idea in mind. "How about a picture of _us_?"

"I can take it", a very famous female voice then said.

They startled, and Renee even blushed, when they noticed the president of the United States had just entered the room and caught them in a personal moment. Jack was the first one to quickly step forward and formally address the president, "Madam President… Thank you, but you don't have to do that".

"I want to", Allison insisted firmly. "Please, you know how long it's been since I last got to take a photo?"

Renee quickly calculated how much time Allison had been in office. "Twenty one moths and eleven days?, she guessed. Allison nodded, confirming Renee's assumption was correct. Renee then handed her the camera.

Her two advisors posed together. Allison smiled with genuine admiration. They looked so good together. She secretly took the picture while Renee lovingly wiped with her thumb some sugar from the donut stuck in Jack's lips. The love in their eyes was something beautiful. After that snapshot, she took a typical posing picture. Then, she had a staff member take a picture of the three of them. She didn't show it, but she was affected by the bad memories of New York too. She prayed for this trip to end happily and they could all treasure nice memories.

**07.05 AM- New York City- Hotel Plaza**

President Nikolai Karkov was finishing shaving in the hotel room. He had arrived the night before for the summit with his beloved wife Vera and his twin daughters. He attempted to shave carefully. But he was clumsy and accidently cut himself a little. Vera then came into the bathroom and noticed that. "Nikolai… you always do that", she scolded him with a loving-mom tone. Then she took a little piece of toilet paper and gently cleaned it.

Vera Karkov was a beautiful woman in her early 40´s. She had been a model until the age of thirty two and was extremely tall and skinny. Her mysterious steel-blue eyes were stunning. Whenever Nikolai nailed his smoky-grey eyes in hers his heart raced fast, even though they had been married for eighteen years. The sight of her still dragged a smile out of him. "You know I'm a klutz, dear"

"You're my klutz", Vera responded instantly, and then she tenderly kissed his lips.

Right then, their twins, Irina and Natalia, marched into the room. The twins were very similar, but not identical. They both had and their mother's eyes and perfect nose. But Irina had long sandy-brown curls, a tiny mole in her chin and a small nose while Natalia had a bigger nose and very short straight blonde hair. Another difference was how they dressed. Natalya was the perfect example of a serious first daughter, with a very sober shirt, and a skirt that reached her knees, Irina had dressed like a sexy model, even though she was only sixteen.

"Dad!" Natalya shouted, searching for her parents. As they emerged from her bathroom, she expressed a complain she had. "I want to see the Met. But Irina just wants to go shopping".

Nikolai looked at Irina, with clear disapproval in his eyes. "This is the first time you come to New York and all you want is to go shopping? You can shop all you want at home"

"Not without being recognized", Irina pointed out instantly.

Natalya rolled her eyes at her sister. "Whatever… I'll go to the Met and you go wherever you want"

"No…", Vera interfered not leaving room to argue. Her twins have grown to have very different personalities and didn't get along as well as they used to. "I want you two to spend some time together for a change"

"You are my daughters for God's sake. Haven't you learnt to negotiate?" Nikolai added wittily.

Irina sighed frustrated and came up with an idea. "I'll go to your stupid museum if we go shopping afterwards"

"Deal", Natalya accepted, a bit reluctantly. She didn't want to waste time shopping, except for souvenirs.

"Wherever you go, Irina, you can't wear that skirt", Nikolai warned his daughter with his -_I'm-not-kidding_- face. Irina predictably stared at him appalled. Then he added humorously, "Unless you find the other half of it". Irina clearly didn't found it amusing and left pouting like a six year old.

At that moment, Grigori Povetkin, Russian Foreign Minister, knocked on the door and walked in once Nikolai said he could. "Mr. President… Vera…"

"Hey, Grigori. What's up?", Nikolai knew Grigori wouldn't come to the room unless something serious happened.

For some reason, Grigori was a man who, no matter what he was saying or how he was feeling, always sounded like somebody had just died. So, he gave the news with his classical depressed serious tone. "Mr. President, I'm afraid Dalia Hassan has just bombed the GTAMs we kept in Kurak"

Nikolai rounded face darkened significantly. GTAM stood for Ground to Air Missile. They had a bunch of those in the boarder with Kamistan, only for defensive purposes. "Why would she do something like that?"

"We are trying to find out, sir", Grigori informed him. "In the meantime, we must think of our retaliation"

"Gather everybody up and come up with a proportional response", Nikolai ordered, practically barking.

**07.13 AM- Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

Jack and Renee arrived to their very luxurious suite. A hotel employee helped them with the suitcases and she gave him a tip as Jack took a look at his surroundings feeling very impressed, even if a bit awkward. It had been over fifteen years since he had staid in a place with as much luxury. He them went toward the window and observed the terrific view of the Central Park.

When Renee saw him so close to a non bullet-proof window, a giant wave of fear took over her. She practically yelled at him in panic. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack turned around to look at her, shocked at first. "Sweetheart…"

Then her fear quickly turned into deep embarrassment. She had completely exaggerated. She had allowed her worries to take over her. "It's okay, Jack. Don't say anything. I'm sorry. I overreacted".

"It's all right", Jack assured her gently as he got nearer her.

"It's not all right", Renee affirmed with her categorical tone. Then she looked down, still embarrassed. She felt like such a coward. "You are the one who got shot, and yet I'm the one acting crazy". Before Jack could argue, Renee folded her arms in front of her, shook her head disapproving herself and huffed frustrated with herself. "I've been in so many shootings… I was an FBI agent for Christ's sake. Why can't I get over what happened to us?"

"Because it wasn't a shooting… We were hunted", Jack stated gravely. They had been attacked out of the blue while they were completely vulnerable. It felt so much different than being in a shooting. "But we are okay now", Jack tried to reassure her. He got closer to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "We'll be okay"

"Yeah", Renee nodded hopefully. She had felt increasingly nervous since her arrival. She was trying to handle her emotions the best she could. She loved her job, after all. And right next to her she had a man who understood the way she was feeling and the way she had felt that morning.

Suddenly, the phone in the room rang. Renee startled and then went to take the phone. "Hello?". The call came from the situation room. It was CIA director Matthew Anderson. "Yes, Matt?". The man gave her the bad news and she looked alarmed and mildly confused. "Excuse me? Dalia Hassan did what?". Matt repeated the news and she sighed. "Okay. Monitor Russian troops in the area. They'll retaliate. I'll inform the president and Secretary Heller".

**08.56 AM- UN. Headquarters **

President Allison Taylor was in the office she had been given in the UN., standing behind her desk and hearing the news about Dalia attacking Russian GTAMs. She stared in disbelief at the people gathered around her. Her husband Ethan was there, and so were Jim Heller, Renee Walker and Jack Bauer. The President was absolutely puzzled. "Why would she do such a thing?"

Renee speculated tentatively, "My guess is, she though the weapon system was offensive and not defensive".

"Now Karkov will have to retaliate", Jim pointed out the obvious, as concerned as the rest of the group.

"No kidding", Allison sighed with some resignation. "Any idea to keep this from escalating?"

There was a momentary silence as the people in the room stared at each other, trying to think of something. Renee finally suggested, "The Russians will care primarily about saving face. Maybe, if Dalia publicly apologized…"

"That's never going to happen, Renee", Jim stated rather sharply, being sure that he was right.

Renee sighed resignedly, knowing Heller was right. Then Susan Murray, who normally accompanied Allison on the trips, entered in the office with an announcement, "Excuse me, ma'am. President Karkov is waiting for you".

Everybody followed Susan to the room where Nikolai Karkov and Grigori Povetkin were waiting with identical angry frowns. They all shook hands politely, regardless of how pissed the Russians were. Jack then stood in the background since he was supposed to observe without interfering. Finally, Allison addressed her counterpart, "I wish the circumstances were better, Mr. President. But I'm glad we can finally meet".

"Me too", Nikolai replied, expressionlessly. Allison then took a seat in the table, next to her sat Heller and Renee. Nikolai sat across from his counterpart and Roman sat next to him. Nikolai spoke first, "Madam President, as I'm sure you know, the IRK has attacked my country by destroying my low-range missile system. That is unacceptable".

Jim Heller was very quick to step in the conversation with his classical solemn tone. "Mr. President, let me state clearly that we are not responsible for such actions. Dalia Hassan has acted without our knowledge"

"She's your ally", Nikolai rapidly pointed out, with a very clear suspicion in his mind.

This time, it was Renee the one to interfere quickly. "But she has her own mind, Mr. President". Her honest baby-blue eyes were nailed in Nikolai smoky-grey ones. "We are not involved in this incident in any way".

"I understand your anger, Nikolai", Allison then said with genuine sympathy and concern in her pale-blue eyes. "But I'm still hoping for a peaceful solution to the problems your country is having with Kamistan…"

Instantly, Grigori protested loudly with deep outrage, "If you are saying that we shouldn't retaliate…"

"Calm down, Grigori", Nikolai shot his foreign minister an angry stare. Then, he calmly addressed the other president in the room, "Ma'am, as I'm sure you understand, we are shocked and outraged by Mrs. Hassan´s actions. We wanted a peaceful solution as well. But I'm afraid her recent actions make that impossible".

Jim then attempted to reason calmly with the Russian president. "Mr. President, her actions are precisely why we all should move on and reach a peace agreement. To prevent incidents like this one in the future"

Grigori had _you-have-some-nerve_ written all over his features. "If you think we are gonna just forget about this, James, you're dreaming". Nikolai shot his Foreign Minister another very angry look for being so insolent.

"We are not saying you should just forget about this, sir", Renee rapidly clarified. Then she attempted to propose a rational solution, "But perhaps an economic sanction would be enough punishment". She looked at Allison, who nodded, silently giving her the green light. So, Renee moved on to the next part of her proposal, "And President Taylor can publicly condemn the IRK´s actions".

Nikolai shook his head. "I'm afraid that what my people expect from me is a display of strength, Ms. Walker". There was silence as he looked at Renee in the eye searching for understanding. The woman had to know why he couldn't afford to be soft on Kamistan. His enemies already accused him of weakness and cowardice. And, since he had been educated in Oxford and Cambridge, he had also been accused of not being patriotic enough. His popularity numbers kept dropping every day.

"You wouldn't be showing weakness, Nikolai", Allison persisted making her point. She could tell it was useless, but she refused to give up nevertheless. "You would be giving up your revenge for the greater good"

Nikolai was equally strong-minded. "Not everybody will interpret it that way", he stated smoothly.

A look at Allison told Renee that the President didn't want to give up. So, the Chief of Staff attempted another argument. "Mr. President, with all due respect, President Hassan is not the only one to blame. You moved your Missile system closer to the boarder. That was a provocation".

"We discussed this, Ms. Walker", Nikolai pointed out with a warning in his most severe tone. "I did that solely with defensives purposes… as a precaution. I was not going to attack the IRK". Then he addressed Allison, "Now, Madam President, can I trust you to give Mrs. Hassan a message?"

"Of course", Allison naturally agreed, fearing what the message would be.

Nikolai exchanged a look with Roman and then gave his message in a very solemn manner, "Tell her I will respond to her attack. I must do that. But I'm not planning to take any other action against her country, unless she forces me again. I'm willing to stop this violence, sit down and negotiate… if she ends her paranoid behavior".

**09.10 AM**

Just a few minutes after they finished talking with the Russian president, Allison, Renee and James went back to Allison's office, while Jack went to call Matthew Anderson to check if there were any news. Allison waited until Dalia was in the line and put the other woman on the speaker. "Madam President, this is President Taylor. I'm here with Renee Walker and Secretary Heller. You're on speaker".

Dalia Hassan had been expecting Allison's call. She acted very casual about it. "Hello. How are you doing?"

Allison's features darkened as she leaned against her desk. She was definitely not in the mood for pleasantries. "I was doing well before you attacked Russia without any provocation".

"This was hardly unprovoked, Madam President", Dalia objected with a very firm tone of voice. "President Karkov has put missiles in the boarder with my country, to attack my people".

Renee instantly jumped in the conversation. "He had no plans to attack your country, Madam President. Those missiles were there only as a precaution, for defensive purposes"

"That's what he claims". Dalia was clearly not buying it. She obviously couldn't trust the Russians.

Allison didn't have any patience left. She was simply very frustrated. "Dalia, for God's sake, you have just put several F-117 Nighthawks seventy miles away from the boarder. That's why Karkov moved his weapon system".

Before the conversation could become an argument, James Heller interfered with a diplomatic tone. "Madam President, as you must imagine, president Karkov is now obligated to retaliate. However, we hope this doesn't escalate any further".

"You forced his hand, Dalia", Allison practically scolded her counterpart. Her tone was severe. She felt personally betrayed. She had trusted Dalia to help maintain peace in that region. "He's going to retaliate. But, _please_, don't make this worse by continuing the cycle of violence". Then she softened her tone, "What would Omar do?"

There was a silence that, for the Americans, seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Dalia gave a response, "Tell President Karkov that I'm willing to solve our differences through diplomatic channels, if he moves all his missiles, his tanks and his F-117 Nighthawks".

"You're gonna have to move yours as well", Allison warned without a hint of doubt.

"I'll back down as soon as he does the same", Dalia agreed in a heartbeat. Then she was forced to interrupt the conversation. "Now, if you excuse me, I must speak with my defense minister"

_No kidding_, Allison thought. "I understand… Thank you, Dalia"

**06.35 PM- Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

Renee had just put on a simple black dress that hit just above the knee and had a Square neckline. She was nearly ready for the dinner they were throwing for Karkov in the Hotel's elegant ball room. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. She looked nice and stylish, but not provocative. She then put on her silver earrings and her heart-shaped silver necklace, the one Jack given her with her name in the back.

Jack then came into the room and smiled, thinking she looked so extremely beautiful, as always. "Hey"

"Hey", Renee turned around to greet him back. "So, anything new?"

Jack had been in touch with the White House situation room practically all day. He had just spoken with Matt Anderson and Nora McNally. So, he gave Renee the news. "After the Russians attacked that Kamistani intelligence headquarters, Russia and Kamistan started moving their missiles, tanks and F-117s away from the boarder".

"Thank God", Renee sighed very relieved. They had been so close to a real disaster.

"It's all because you, the president and Heller convinced them to do that", Jack stated while locking eyes with Renee. His eyes were full of admiration for her. "You did a great job, Renee".

"You too, Jack", she rapidly told him, leaving no room for any doubt. Then, she turned around to face the mirror and start putting on her make up.

Jack then got from the closet the suit he would wear from dinner. As he did so, he took a concerned look at Renee, wondering whether she was still nervous about being in New York. "So, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine now", she replied quickly, almost too quickly. "Like the last ten times you asked".

"You can't blame me for being a little bit overprotective", Jack stated firmly. He knew it bugged her. But he wouldn't stop protecting her. It wouldn't be him.

Then Renee softened a little. Being overprotective was in Jack's nature. And she secretly loved how protective he was. It made her feel safer. She got closer to him and nailed her crystal-blue eyes on him. "I love you for being you". She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then they both had to go back to getting ready for the dinner.

Soon, Renee noticed he was trying to choose between a pine-green tie and a navy-blue one. Without hesitation, she took the green one. "You should wear this one, honey. It goes perfect with your eyes". She lovingly helped him with the tie and then stepped back to take a good look at him. "Perfect"

"It's what you are", he told her in a heartbeat, rather sappily. Instantly, they were kissing again.

**07.35 PM**

Everyone was gathered in the big and very elegant dinning room the Ritz-Carlton had. People were enjoying pre-dinner cocktails and some guests were dancing. Noah Wyatt, the White House's official photographer, was busy taking pictures of everyone. President Taylor and Ethan were chatting with Nikolai and Vera Karkov. Jim Heller and his Russian counterpart were also engaged in a conversation.

Nikolai spotted Renee Walker nearby, talking with the Russian ambassador. A blonde man and other advisors were also there. Admittedly, Karkov was very intrigued by the woman. He knew everything there was to know about her, because his intelligence services had done a good job. He found her interesting, to say the least. Naturally, he was madly in love with Vera. But Renee intrigued him in a very different way, in a -_somebody-worth-studying- _way.

He politely excused himself from the conversation and headed to where Renee was. She and the people with her saw him approaching. They all immediately stopped talking to turn their attention to the president of Russia. He got the usual greeting choir of ´_Mr. President_´ and ´_Sir_´. Then Nikolai addressed the lady in the group. "Excuse me, Ms. Walker… I'd like us to have a drink"

Renee was surprised by the invitation. Obviously, she accepted in a second. "Naturally, Mr. President"

Jack frowned, wondering why none of the men had been invited to join them. Renee gave him a look that clearly meant _I-have-no-idea-what's-this-about_. He went back to talking to the others while suspiciously observing Renee and Karkov at the same time.

Nikolai and Renee headed where they could talk more privately. Then a waiter offered then Vodka and the president took two shots and gave Renee one. She was slightly nervous. She hated Vodka. She hated it. It made her sick. But Russians got extremely offended when someone rejected a drink from them. Renee was forced to accept with a fake smile, to avoid being impolite.

The president didn't notice any reluctance, so he lifted the drink slightly to make a traditional toast. "Za Vas"

"Za Vas", Renee replied, as it was customary. Then they took their shots with one quick motion. The liquid felt like fire in Renee's throat and tasted horribly. She felt a wave of nausea. Yet, she managed to look normal. The nauseas then passed.

Nikolai then went to the point he wanted to discuss with her. "Ms. Walker, I'm sure you'll be interested to know that the SVR has made a small progress in the investigation of Omar Hassan assassination"

Renee was definitely extremely interested. She tried to act cool, though. "Is that so, sir?"

"I'm willing to share the information, if you promise you'll share what you have", he told her, knowing she'd agree.

Indeed, she didn't hesitate for a second. "You have my word"

"Good", Nikolai gave her a small satisfied smile. Then he got slightly closer to speak without anybody else listening. "Apparently, Pavel Tokarev always got his money from a gangster called Andrian Yudasi, who got it from Novakovich himself". He then had to add the bad news. "Unfortunately, Yudasi is missing and his connection to Novakovich hasn't been proven, for now…" He shrugged, attempting not to look too worried about that fact. "But a lead is a lead. We'll get the evidence".

She wished she shared his confidence. She narrowed her eyes, looking at him with some scepticism. "May I ask how you got this information, sir? Is it reliable?"

"One of Novakovich security guards finally talked", Nikolai replied, with a tiny hint of a smirk.

"Why?" Renee asked as her features suddenly darkened. She obviously had a strong suspicious.

Nikolai could try lying. But he knew he wouldn't fool anybody, especially not Renee Walker, at least not when it came to _this_ fact. "I believe you know why", he plainly told her with a tone and expression that said –_we-are-all-grown-ups-here_-_and-know-how-it-works_. Admittedly, there was also some arrogance in sharing what he had done with the American woman. It was like bragging saying –_look-what-I-did-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it_.

Her entire body tensed. What was he trying to prove? She actually knew exactly what he was trying to prove. He wanted to show that he was an ally, but he was nobody's puppet. He was strong, had his own ways. He couldn't be handled. She then pointed out what he probably knew already, "President Taylor won't like to hear that, sir"

President Karkov was unfazed for two reasons. One, he couldn't care less about Taylor. Second, not having been born yesterday, he knew Renee would preserve her president's plausible deniability. Yet, he gave her a look of complicity. "Lucky for me, I'm not talking about this with her".

"Lucky you", Renee conceded, knowing she had lost that one. He couldn't tell on Karkov. Besides, establishing some confidence between the Chief of Staff and Nikolai Karkov would be beneficial for President Taylor as well. However, it puzzled Renee slightly why he had chosen her to talk about this over Secretary Heller or Jack, whose job involved advising the President regarding Global and Domestic Terrorism.

Pretty soon, another waiter showed up to offer them more Vodka. Once again, the president took two shots and gave Renee one. She took it, willing to feel some nauseas if she felt the relaxing effect of alcohol as well. And, indeed, the anxiety she had felt all day seemed to be fading.

The president drank his vodka with one quick motion. Then he continued talking to her, "By the way, I'd like to share the information we've got with Mrs. Hassan. To show my good faith"

Renee was pleasantly surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"It's about her husband's murder after all", Nikolai justified in a heartbeat. His smoky-grey eyes showed sympathy and honesty. "I want to convince that's in our best interest to be allies"

"Yes, it is" Renee affirmed, unquestionably. Then she took a deep breath to summon her courage and, very respectfully, expressed something that had been bothering all day. "But, please, Mr. President…. Don't call her _Mrs_. like she's just a widow or a wife. She's the president of Kamistan"

Nikolai silently admired her for a moment. That woman was seriously not intimidated by him. And she always spoke her mind. He gave her a tiny smile and a nod. "You're right. I'm sorry"

Right at that moment, Irina Karkov was bored and wanted her father to pay attention to her. She spotted him talking to a lady and quickly headed toward him. "Daddy…"

Nikolai couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his rebellious princess. He quickly and formally proceeded with the introductions. "Sweetie, have you met Ms. Walker? She's President Taylor's chief of staff"

Like any girl used to meet tons of new people, she knew how she had to behave. Irina shook the woman's hand and was very polite. "Hi, I'm Irina. Nikolai's oldest daughter"

"Older than her twin sister by five minutes", Nikolai instantly clarified, seen Renee's puzzled expression.

"Oh". Renee smiled tenderly at the young girl. "Nice meeting you, Irina"

"Likewise" Then Irina got tired of formalities and turned to her dad, "Let's dance, dad, please?"

Nikolai's expression turned apologetic. "Sweetie, I'm talking to Ms. Walker right now"

The girl looked quite disappointed. So Renee rushed to excuse Nikolai, "Oh, please, Mr. President… Go ahead"

The president hesitated merely for seconds. His smoky-grey eyes shifted from Renee to his daughter. He hated disappointing one of the twins. His daughters were a big weakness of his. "All right", he finally agreed to Irina's delight. Then he addressed Renee, "But I'm saving the next dance for you".

Renee nodded in agreement. President Karkov led his daughter to the dance floor. The girl said something in his ear and Nikolai chucked amused. Renee observed them and inevitably thought about her father. Then she thought about how Karkov was not like other Russians she knew. He seemed actually warm and gentle, and much less paranoid. And when he smiled at his daughter the smile indeed reached his eyes. On the other hand, he was also shameless, very serious and tough, like every other Russian she knew.

Once Jack noticed Renee was alone, he quickly approached her with a smile. "Hey"

She was genuinely very glad to see him. "Hey, honey"

Jack looked at where Karkov was dancing and then back to Renee with curiosity in his piercing aquamarine-green eyes. "What were you and Karkov talking about?"

"The case" Renee explained what she knew talking softly in his ear. "The man who paid Tokarev was a gangster who got the money from Novakovich. We've got the name… Andrian Yudasi". She puffed, clearly upset and shook her head. "But he's missing and we can't prove Novakovich paid him"

"Yet", Jack added for her, sounding pretty confident. "I'll talk to Anderson about this new lead. Chloe and Craig should know too". Then he suddenly got an idea. "Do you want me to be interagency liaison, just for this case?"

"Jack, you already have a job", Renee pointed out with concern. Was Jack was finding his job too boring?

"I know. But I can do this too, as part of my job", he argued, the more he thought about it, the more the idea appeal him. "You said it yourself… the agencies have to work together. I could coordinate them".

Renee bit her lip thoughtfully. She had to admit that the idea didn't seem bad. But she still was not convinced one hundredth percent. "I'll talk about this with President Taylor"

"Okay, thank you", Jack appreciated that she was at least considering the idea. Then he observed that Nikolai Karkov was now dancing with his other daughter, Natalya. The president of Russia sent Renee an apologetic look. She responded with an understanding smile. Jack kept his eyes on his girlfriend. "So, Karkov seems to like you"

By Jack's tone she could sense the jealousy and resentment. Renee gave him a look that clearly meant -_give-me-a-break_. He was jealous of all men who where near her. Not that she was mad. She was simply finding his behavior silly. "Jack, you think everybody likes me".

He would apologize neither for wanting to protect her nor for wanting her for himself. He simply smiled tenderly at her and lovingly caressed her cheek. "Because you're so breathtaking beautiful"

She couldn't help but to melt like butter under the sun. The compliment, his voice and the look in his beautiful eyes made her melt. She then whispered in his ear, "But I am _so_ taken".

"Yes, you are", Jack agreed with a happy smile.

Right then, Nikolai walked toward them with a smile. He greeted Jack with a nod and then extended his hand toward Renee, "So, may I have this dance?".

"Of course, Mr. President", Renee automatically agreed, also smiling. They linked arms and went to the dance floor. He held her hand firmly with his and his other hand rested on her waist. Then they began twirling around the dance floor flawlessly. "By the way, I'm glad your daughter was found safe and sound, sir".

The president bit his lower lip when he thought about the big scare his daughter had given in the afternoon. "Yeah. Irina just wanted to avoid her bodyguards for a while, just for the fun of it. She scared the hell out of me".

"I can't even imagine", Renee expressed her sincere sympathy.

"It's my fault", Nikolai admitted sadly, and sighed with resignation. "I've been way too soft on that girl… My wife says I feel too guilty for not spending more time with the girls, so I let her get away with anything"

"My dad was like that", Renee told him, with melancholy in her eyes, full of understanding.

He silently danced looking thoughtful for a moment. He soon arrived to a conclusion, "You turned out all right. Maybe spoiling is not so bad after all".

"I'm afraid the first lady would beg to differ, Mr. President", Renee stated very smoothly.

**November 2****nd**** 2018 – FRIDAY**

**12.30 AM - Ritz-Carlton Hotel**

They walked into their hotel room. Before he could even turn on a light, Renee kissed him and pushed him against the wall. She wanted him very badly. Their tongues were caressing very slowly, as they liked it.

Jack then made her turn around and pushed her against the wall. He ran his fingers all through her long cascade of soft dark-auburn hair. Then he moved slightly away to try to give a good look at her. "How drunk are you?".

"Not _that_ drunk", Renee replied in a heartbeat as she undid her tie and got rid of his jacket.

Jack took off her jacket and threw it to the floor. He then kept kissing her. "I thought you hate it vodka"

"I do", she confirmed and gasped softly in pleasure, with her eyes closed, as Jack kissed her neck and nibbled softly his lobules. As he kissed her shoulder and his lips went down her right arm, she continued explaining, "But I didn't want to offend Karkov, and it at least relaxed me",

Then, it was Renee who began nibbling his lobules and kissing his neck. He still couldn't forget her concern about her drinking though. "What about your bad memo…?"

She didn't want to think about her bad memories. She didn't want to think… period. Before he could say another word, she plainly interrupted him, whispering softly in his ear. "Jack, don't say a word… just do whatever you do that makes me forget about the rest of the world"

Jack didn't need more invitation than that. He got rid of his pants while she took of his dress. Then he kissed her mouth with a hunger that was consuming him. Practically glued to each other, they stumbled to the bed and moved away covers and sheets. Renee got on top of him and drew small circles on his perfectly built chest with her tongue. Then she did the same with his abdomen. He felt about to explode with burning desire.

After they finished, they just laid in bed face to face, really close to each other. She had an arm tightly around him. He had an arm tightly around her. They wanted fiercely to hold on to each other. He just kept giving her little kisses on the lips. "Jack, I'm so glad to have you here with me. You know this city brings up a lot of bad memories for me. But you made it so easy. Knowing I have you gives me strength"

Jack was very moved by Renee's words. But he knew that, in reality, she was incredibly strong all on her own. He wasn't willing to take credit for her strength. "I think you are incredibly strong and brave with or without me"

Renee shook her head. She couldn't possibly be strong without him. But Jack wouldn't believe her if she said it anyway. So she wouldn't argue with him. She simply kissed him once again and they melted in that kiss like ice-cream in someone's mouth. Then she whispered softly, "Jack… let's not say another word and just take me again"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please, reviews make my day! They are my only reward. I would like lots of them).**


	17. Thank You

**AN: **Thank you so much for the immense support I got! My readers and reviewers make my day, and inspire me. I remind you that constructive criticism and suggestions are very welcome. Don't be shy.

Some of you will be happy to know… this chapter includes Little Teri! = ) Enjoy the cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Midterm elections are coming up. The results are crucial for President Taylor's success in the remaining of her term. She has a low job approval rating. She's perceived as week as needs the Midterm elections to go well for her allies to pass important legislation and be seen as strong again.

Kim was not so happy with Renee dating Jack because of what happened in New York. She doesn't trust Renee.

**Next: **It's the day of the midterm election.

Jack and Renee have a painful conversation about her first undercover mission.

Renee wants to learn how to cook to impress Kim. Jack learns he and Leo have more in common that he thought.

Kim and her family visit Jack and Renee for thanksgiving. Kim's future child has a name. Kim has concerns about her dad's girlfriend, who tried to reassure her.

**CHAPTER 17:**

**THANK YOU**

**November 6****Th**** 2018– Tuesday**

**Maryland – Walker-Bauer House **

**05.12 AM**

It was still dark outside. Jack woke up early as usual and instinctively stretched his left arm to touch Renee's hair. But, to his disappointment, she was not there. He got fully awake and began searching for her. Predictably, he found her in the kitchen. She was sitting the ochre-brown wooden corner bench by the table, still in her sexy sleeping t-shirt. She was immersed reading something on her laptop's screen and, naturally, drinking coffee. "Hey"

At first, Renee startled. But then she smiled glad to see it was Jack. "Hey. Morning, honey"

"Morning". He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then his aquamarine-green eyes examined her delicate features with a shadow of concern. "How long have you been up? Have you slept at all?"

"Yes, Nanny Jack", she replied mockingly and rolled her eyes. "I woke up an hour ago"

He ignored the nanny joke and headed to the black granite countertop. He then pulled two white ceramic bowls and a box of cereal from the ochre-brown cabinets. He wanted to make sure Renee had a decent breakfast, so he poured milk in both bowls, one for each of them. Then he headed to the microwave and got it set to reheat the milk. "So, what are you working on this early?"

"Cal and Lynnette sent me some speeches… the president has to give one of them tomorrow morning", Renee explained and then drank some of her coffee. It was the day of the Midterm Elections. The following day the president would have to publicly give remarks about the results. All 435 seats in the United States House of Representatives were up for election. And so were 34 senate seats. Plus, 36 states had to elect Governor. At the moment, democrats held the majority in the senate (even if only by three seats) and the house (by twenty one seats). And Allison desperately needed a republican majority in, at least, one of the chambers to get legislation passed and improve her approval ratings.

"One of them?" Jack wondered with mild curiosity. If Allison only had to give one speech, why had the communications team sent more than one?

"There is one speech for each possible scenario", she explained absentmindedly. While she quickly spoke to Jack, she finished reading one of the speeches. "Speech A, to use if we win back the senate but not the house. Speech B, if we win back the house but not the senate. Speech C, if we win both. And D if, God forbid it, we lose both"

"Seems wise", Jack commented. The microwave then made a loud bip sound and he took the bowls with cereal from it. Now the milk was warm enough, so he put some cereal in it, sat on the bench and handed one bowl to Renee, who gave him a confused look, since she had never said she wanted cereal. "It's good for you, sweetheart".

She opened her mouth to protest. But then she sighed with resignation. She was indeed hungry and Jack was just looking after her. "Okay. Thank you"

"You are welcome". Feeling pleased, he gave her a tiny smile. Then he moved closer to her to take a peek at her computer screen. He knew the midterm elections were the reason Renee had barely slept in a week, so he was concerned and wanted to see how everything was going. "So, how do you think this thing will go?"

Renee ate some of her cereal and then answered his question. "Well… according to the latest polls we have a chance of winning back the senate and picking up a few seats in the house".

"Good". Jack honestly hoped everything would turn out like Renee wanted, she would feel really bad otherwise, and so would President Taylor.

Soon, Renee finished eating her breakfast and stood up. "I should take a shower and get ready for work"

Jack got up too, having finished his breakfast as well. Then he held Renee by the waist from behind and kissed her neck, making her giggle. "I'd like to join you"

Renee turned around to face him and stepped back looking sorrowful. "Jack…"

"It's okay. Please, forget I said anything", Jack told her quickly and trying to be reassuring. Renee nodded and began heading to the kitchen's arched doorway, to go upstairs and shower. But before she could leave, Jack took her hand and gently pulled her towards him, to give her a kiss. He wanted to show her it was all right.

When he least expected, Renee put a hand in the back of his head and turned the kiss more heated. She wanted to prove how much she desired him. He seemed to get her message because he put his hands on her back, underneath het dark-pink t-shirt. As their tongues caressed slowly, it became obvious what they both wanted to do. He gently pressed her against the wall. She lifted her hands above her head in surrender and Jack instantly restrained them pressing them against the wall. Before they knew it, they were making love right there.

**10.42 PM**

Following a long day of work at the white house, Jack and Renee were still working from their home. She was busy monitoring the elections and working on preparations for the upcoming G-20 meeting. He was writing reports on global terrorism. The president and Renee needed that information before the G-20 meeting.

After taking a call from her study, Renee headed to Jack's study to share some news with him. "It's official. Senators Wendell Draper, Myron Wilcox and Seth Roush got reelected". Renee smiled gladly. Those three senators were republicans. Wilcox was from Tennessee like the president. He was Allison's successor in the senate. "Mackenzie Goddard and Wesley Elbridge won by a landside". Mac Goddard and Wesley Elbridge, also republicans, were from Florida and Illinois and they had been elected for the senate for the first time.

"What about Percy Glover, Elliot Moulton and Chandler Lyons?" Jack asked with genuine interests. Those were races Renee had followed very closely. Glover was up for reelection while Moulton and Lyons were first time runners. Renee had talked so much about the elections that Jack knew a lot about it. He had learnt the names of all the candidates she cared the most by heart. And he had learnt who had a chance of winning and who hadn't. Normally, he cared very little about stuff like the elections. But since it was so important to Renee, it had become important to him. Renee's worried expression gave him the answer to his question. "Still too close to call?"

"Yeah…" Renee sighed and bit her lower lip. She remained standing and resting her back against the wall as she spoke with Jack. "And Sandra Palmer won her brother's seat"

Jack knew that was bad news for Renee since Sandra Palmer was a democrat and had defeated the incumbent republican senator from California, who had won the seat after David Palmer. "I'm sorry"

Renee shrugged, attempting to diminish the news. It was something to be expected after all. "It's okay. We are only four seats away from winning back the senate. And we already picked up two seats in the house"

"Great". Jack smiled and Renee smiled back at him.

Then she got deadly serious. Something non-related to politics had been bothering her since that morning. She knew she had to talk about it with Jack. Still, she hesitated and began leaving the studio. Then she summoned the courage and turned around to face him again. "Jack…"

Jack looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to add another word. But she remained silent as she just stood there looking doubtful. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No. Not wrong", she quickly reassured him. "Look, I know we are both very busy. But can we take a couple of minutes? There's something I think we should talk about"

"All right", Jack agreed and then sat in the navy-blue velvet loveseat he had gotten for his study. With a gesture he encouraged Renee to seat next to him. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Renee stared down at the study's wooden floor. "About this morning… I said no when you wanted…"

Jack gently lifted her chin so her gorgeous pale-blue eyes could meet his. "Please… forget about that. I shouldn't have insisted. I'm sorry. I know you don't want us to make love there anymore, and I respect that… ".

"I can't forget about it", she admitted with a sad soft whisper.

Jack had puzzlement written all over his face. "I thought everything was all right… In the kitchen we proved everything is great between us". He then smirked cockily. "Twice"

The memory dragged a smile out of Renee. But then she got concerned again. "Miranda said we are using sex to avoid talking about the real issues. She says I use sex to avoid dealing with the things that bother me". Renee had seen her therapist, Dr. Miranda Jones, that afternoon, like every Tuesday.

The therapist's theory definitely caught Jack's attention. "Do you think she's right?"

"I don't know", Renee admitted plainly.

Then Jack thought about how he could help. "Do you want me to tell you how I feel about it?"

"Please", Renee confirmed tentatively with a nod.

"I'm happy with our sex life". He held her hand, gave her a tiny smile and his pale aquamarine-green eyes reflected nothing but sincerity. "To me, it is wonderful making love to you, wherever we do it"

Renee smirked, feeling the same way. "It's pretty wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Jack agreed without hesitation and with a big smile on his face. But then he got serious again to make an important clarification. "But… I also think you shouldn't give up something you liked, something that could be great, because of what he did. He's not worth it". He was very emphatic while saying those last four words.

"I know", she acknowledged, feeling very frustrated with herself. Then she looked down again, embarrassed as she confessed how she felt. "But since that day I can't help feeling a bit bad when I take a shower. I remember being vulnerable, giving in… giving him permission to have me". She had to stop talking and swallow the lump on her throat. When she spoke again she was practically whispering. "I can't help thinking about the deal I made with him. And thinking about that makes me feel dirty… like a dirty whore".

"Don't say that", Jack scolded her so severely he was practically yelling.

Renee stood up from the loveseat. She couldn't face him. She embraced herself tightly while she walked away from him. "I slept with a man only to get something from him". A lonesome tear rolled down her cheek. "Gee, if that was a job how would it be called?" she asked sarcastically and very bitterly.

Jack's heart broke for her. He was also angry with her for insulting herself like she had. He stood up, grabbed her arm and forced her to spin around to face him. "Look at me", he ordered her, not giving room to argue. "There were nuclear rods missing. You had no choice."

But Renee indeed remembered vividly having a choice. '_Come here or get out_'. She walked away from him, but she looked at him in the eye as she argued strongly with him. "I did. He gave me a choice. I could have left".

Jack shook his head. "You would have hated your self the next day", he stated categorically. "I know you, Renee. You couldn't live with your self if you had just walked away from your duty. You _had_ to make that deal"

"Back then you felt differently. You wanted me to walk away", she reminded him bitterly.

Jack got suddenly silent. He looked full of guilt. He had made things even more difficult for her. "Because I wasn't thinking about what was best for the country", he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. He sighed and sat again in the loveseat, wearily. "I just… I just I didn't want anybody to touch you", he admitted softly. He looked down, full of sorrow and resignation. He realized he had sounded possessive and jealous, but he couldn't help himself. Then he looked at her again. His eyes were sincere. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. My instincts urged me to protect you and try to prevent… what happened. I would have given anything to stop him before…"

"I'm so sorry". Renee hurried to apologize sincerely before he could say another word. An anvil of guilt had fallen over her head. She had slept with some other man. Technically, Jack was not with her at the time. But she felt like she had betrayed him nevertheless. Slowly, she took a seat next to him. "I mean, I _had _to find those rods. You are right. I would have hated myself so much more than I ever did if I had walked away". Then she rested a hand over his leg and he put a hand over her hand. She felt a lump on her throat. She swallowed and managed to speak, full of sadness and without looking at him. "But I'm sorry you had to be there, listening. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be", he whispered quickly. Then he cupped her cheek with a hand and forced her too look at him. He nailed his eyes on hers to convince her of what he was saying. "Please. What happened in his hideout, everything that happened there, was that son of a bitch's fault…. "

Renee stared down at her own shoes. She shook her head. "I had it coming, Jack". She felt so full of self-loathe that it was overwhelming her. She stood up again and paced around the room with her arms around herself. "I took a shower in his place. I was asking for it. I was stupid. I swear I never meant to seduce him". A single tear rolled down her left cheek without her even trying to stop it. She then looked at Jack directly, trying to explain herself. "I just took the shower because I had to get away from him. He was making me sick".

He promptly stood up and grabbed her arms to force her to look at him. "Listen to me, Renee…Yes, you took the shower". Renee kept looking away from him, so Jack raised his voice slightly, to make her listen to him. "But after that you told him you didn't want what he wanted. And you were crystal clear about that. I heard that part. What you said should have been enough for him".

She stared down at her own shoes again, full of embarrassment. Jack was so wrong. He thought she was an innocent victim. Whispering softly, she corrected his mistake, "I made him believe that I was into him".

Jack stared at her, blinking rapidly with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her features darkened significantly. She stepped back and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She turned around, not daring to face him. "You don't understand, Jack".

"Then make me understand", he demanded rather sharply.

Her arms were tightly folded in front of her and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind was invaded by images of her first time undercover. She shook her head again, wishing she could forget. "Jack…"

"You can tell me anything", he assured her quickly. This time he spoke more kindly. He didn't force her to look at him then. Jack figured it would be easier for her to talk if she didn't have to see him.

Renee kept her eyes shut and tightened the embrace around herself as she confessed a painful truth. "Six years ago… I slept with him many times. That's why he thought I wanted to get back together with him"

Jack was beyond stunned and puzzled. He was sure Vladimir had raped her and she had left the mission because of that. He stared at her, struggling to process the information he was getting. "You… you were like… his girlfriend?"

She nodded, feeling so full of shame. Still not daring to look at him, she began telling the story, "Since the day I met him he tried to get me into bed. Obviously I rejected him. I mean, I flirted and wore sexy outfits, but that was it". She shook her head, feeling full of self loathe. How could she flirt and wear those outfits? She had waved a red cape in front of a bull. She had only herself to blame. She got a bit teary as she continued talking, "But one night, after a few months, he said he was done tolerating my rejections". She had to stop talking for a moment and take a deep breath. Another pesky tear rolled down her cheek. "He… He just forced me…"

"That's not being his girlfriend, Renee", he interrupted her with a categorical tone. His heart was aching so badly for her. His eyes burnt with unshed tears. "He raped you". He could barely say it out loud. Vladimir disgusted him so deeply. Nothing Renee could say would make Jack blame her. It was that bastard's fault.

"But it didn't stop there", she admitted stubbornly. This time she turned around and looked at Jack. Her crystal-blue eyes were shinning with tears. "A week later he called me, like nothing happened. He wanted me to stay in the gang…". Yet another tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it. She really didn't want to cry. "I had… I had to spend the night with him and whenever he wanted to. I had to let him…". She stopped, feeling a big lump on her throat. She couldn't say it. "But I didn't want to. You gotta believe me", her eyes showed her desperation. "I can't even explain how horrible it was…" It was so horrible. It was dirty, sweaty and too rough… it hurt so much every time, even though she let him do it. The memories were suddenly unbearable and she broke down in sobs.

Jack hurried to hold her. Renee didn't fight him and cried hiding her face in his chest. He didn't blame her. He was simply horrified because of what they had done to her. He couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting her so badly. Suddenly his horror turned into anger as he thought of Leon Craig, the person who was supposed to prevent all that suffering. "Craig never pulled you out. He just let that happen. How can you be his friend?"

Renee suddenly stepped away from him and looked at him directly into his eyes. She couldn't believe he was blaming Leo. "I _begged him_ to let it happen and keep his mouth shut", she clarified very firmly. Then, for once, she calmly justified her own actions. "You have to understand… I didn't have enough evidence to send Vladimir to prison for life. And I still had to find the Red Square group. They were _trafficking women_", she emphasized. And then she shrugged in a _'what could I do?_' gesture. "It's like you said… I couldn't have lived with myself if I walked away without completing my task. But I failed. I had to leave after accomplishing nothing. One night he got really drunk, and he knew the FBI was onto him. So, he beat me up until I fainted… He was more brutal than ever". She only omitted the part about the miscarriage. She couldn't tell Jack that Vladimir had gotten her pregnant. She couldn't even admit it to her therapist. She could hardly admit it to herself. She wanted to pretend that pregnancy never happened, that it had been just a nightmare she had.

Jack didn't know what to say. He loved her for caring so much about others. But what she had been through was so horrible. If only he could erase the pain. "Sweetheart…"

Instantly Renee interrupted him firmly, being as stubborn and categorical as only she could be. "I had it coming. I was stupid and I let him do all that to me"

"Stop saying those things", he scolded her, nearly yelling. Her self-loathe was driving him crazy. He made his point being as stubborn as she was. "He shouldn't have touched you, ever. It was not your fault. Stop thinking that it is. You did what was necessary. You put your duty before everything else". He calmed down, his features softened and he got closer to her. He caressed her soft cheek looking into her eyes lovingly. "You should know that I admire you for the sacrifices you have made. And I love you more than you'll ever know for thinking about others".

She felt glad to see his beautiful aquamarine-green eyes were still looking at her with so much love. She gave him a tiny smile. "Miranda was right. I feel better now that you know. It's a relief"

"You were carrying this inside for too long". He caressed her cheek and tenderly put a lock of her dark-auburn hair behind her ear. "You should know that you really can tell me anything".

"And you can tell me anything too", she reminded him. Then she cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. Renee rushed to her bedroom, where the nearest phone was, to take the call. Then, ten minutes later, she reemerged in Jack's study. She had a big smile on her face. Feeling excited, she told Jack the news. "Moulton, Lyons and Hillary Claypool won"

Jack kept an expectant look. "That means…?"

"With 7 races still too close to call. We are 51-49. We won back the senate", she announced, still with astonishment and disbelief. It felt too good to be true. Things were finally looking up.

Jack was incredibly happy for her. "That's great. Any news on the house?"

"Democrats still hold the majority. But we picked three seats", she replied. She was still glad, though. They could have done a lot worse in the house.

Jack put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he whispered in a sexy manner "So, will we celebrate later? When we are done working?"

"You bet", she replied in a heartbeat with a smirk.

**November 26****Th**** 2018– Monday**

**06.32 PM**

Jack arrived home after a long day of working. For once, Renee had arrived before him. But he didn't see her in the living room. Instead, he saw Cooper August Jamison all set in the navy-blue velvet couch Jack and Renee had bought. The nine year old boy was very interested watching TV. "Hey, kiddo"

"Hi, Jack", Cooper greeted without taking his topaz-brown eyes from the giant screen before him.

"Any good on TV?", Jack asked, while leaving his briefcase over a chair and his coat in the small closet by the door.

"Just Superman", Cooper shrugged, carelessly. Then he turned to look at Jack. "Jack… How come nobody knows Clark Kent is superman? All he does is change his clothes and take off his glasses. It makes no sense"

Jack had never thought about that before. He was slightly thrown aback by the question. "Good question". He paused to think what he could tell the kid. "Well, it's a TV show. It's not supposed to make sense".

From the kitchen, Renee heard Jack's voice and she enthusiastically went to greet him. It had been one of those days in which they had been too busy to exchange more than two words. "Hi, honey"

"Hey", he greeted with a smile and approached her to kiss her tenderly. "How are you?"

"Good, Liz is teaching me how to cook", Renee told him, intertwining her fingers with his. She just couldn't keep her hands away from him. "We are making chicken".

Jack was surprised to hear that. "But you don't like cooking"

"But I have to learn…", Renee stated casually with a shrug. "Well, I don't have to. But I want to". Jack looked puzzled. So she explained the reason. "Kim is coming with her family and I want to be able to cook things"

"You really want that", Jack asked, looking intensively into her crystal-blue eyes to search the truth.

"I do", Renee confirmed solemnly. It was very important to her to give Kim a good impression. Then, she headed to the kitchen with Jack, to continue cooking.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth Anne Stockard was chopping garlic, while Leon Craig just stood next to her, drinking a soda and observing her with a smile. He wasn't supposed to do anything because Liz was showing Renee how to do things and Renee also wanted to do most things herself, everything but chopping stuff. They turned to look at Jack and Renee as they walked through the arched doorway. "Hey, Jack"

Liz smiled as she greeted her newest friend. "Hey. How are you?"

Jack shot Leo an angry stare, still mad at him for putting Renee through hell, regardless of what she had said. Then, he looked at Liz and greeted her in a friendly manner. "Liz… I'm good, thanks". He gave her smile. In the last month they had formed some sort of friendly allegiance. They both sometimes felt like outsiders when they shared time with Renee and Leo, since those two were really tight and sometimes seemed to speak their own secret language. Liz and Jack knew they had no reason to be jealous but, sometimes, they couldn't help it and turned to each other to talk to someone who could understand. The fact that Jack was such a jealous man was surprising even him.

Renee headed next to Liz. Both women read the next direction from Abbey Walker's recipe book. It was the book Abbey had written. Renee gave Liz a look. The blonde woman gestured her to go ahead. So, Renee mixed chopped rosemary and garlic with lemon juice, olive oil salt and pepper. Meanwhile, she decided to ask her friends their opinion about a work-related issue. "So, have you guys read the material I sent about the _Moss-Buchanan Advanced PATRIOT Act_?"

Leo and Liz didn't _have_ to read that material just yet. But they had read it because Renee was interested in their opinion as FBI agents. Elizabeth was the first one to speak as she got a glass of coke for herself. "I think it's a good idea… things were getting a little bit out of hand".

"Larry would definitely be proud", Leo conceded a bit awkwardly and not very approving. His tone clearly indicated he didn't think that was such a good thing.

Renee gave him a surprised look, not caring for his tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Since Renee had asked his honest opinion and she was his best friend, Leo decided to be absolutely blunt, "That this legislation would surely Larry Moss proud… But it won't stop terrorism"

Jack raised his eyebrows in a gesture that said '_told ya'. _He had said exactly the same thing when Renee asked him. She protested firmly, "Don't you see? They win the second we adjust to their methods. This is how _we_ beat them".

Leo suddenly felt like he was arguing with Larry Moss and it wasn't the first time. He frowned. "Do you actually believe that? Or are you just trying to compensate for something you did?"

Renee instantly felt outraged by the insinuation. He nailed her eyes in Leo's sincerely concerned hazel eyes. Then Jack also felt outraged in Renee's behave. He rushed to fiercely defend the woman he loved. "Renee only makes decisions based on what she thinks it's best for the country". He approached Leo in an intimidated manner.

Leo looked down properly chastened. "That's true", he admitted. And then he kept defending his point looking at his friend. "I know you think it's for the best but it's not". Then he turned to look at Jack. "You have to admit. If you and I had been forced to follow those rules, a great deal of people would be dead".

Jack couldn't deny that. But he didn't think having stronger regulations would actually tie anybody's hands. Rules could simply be broken. He knew that by experience. "Look, if an agent is truly willing to do whatever it takes to stop an attack… a set of rules in a piece of paper won't stop him. So, terrorist will be stopped anyway".

Renee stared at Jack with concern. She knew he was absolutely right. But was he willing to break the rules himself? What if, during a crisis, he did something insane and threw everything away? If a crisis arose, would he act like he always had or would he act like someone with a family and a girlfriend to think about? Renee didn't know the answer and it worried her. But she chose not to express those concerns. Instead, she went back to cooking. She placed the two chickens on a sheet pan, skin side up, and loosened the skin from the meat with her fingers.

Liz observed her, nodded approvingly and drank some coke. Then, she decided to break the awkward silence by changing the topic of conversation. "So, your family is coming from LA. You must be excited, Jack"

"Yeah. It'll be great seeing them". Jack smiled, feeling genuinely excited about seeing Kim and Teri. He drank some coke and asked about Liz's plans "You are going to Florida to see your parents, right?"

"Yeah", she replied, also smiling. She missed her parents. Then she observed at Renee and had to step in to correct a minor mistake her friend was making.

"Can't wait to meet Tom and Julia", Leo commented, half-nervous and half-excited.

"What about your parents, Craig? Has Liz met them?" Jack was actually intrigued. Leo never spoke of his parents, which were alive in Texas. Jack found that suspicious and strange. He didn't like it when other people had secrets. Leo looked like someone had hit his head with a baseball bat. Renee startled and looked at her friend with alarm on his features. Jack was not sure what he had said wrong. Leo remained silent for a moment.

Then Cooper entered in the kitchen, in time to overhear what Jack had asked. The kid simply burped out what he knew. "Leo stopped talking to his parents when he was eighteen".

Liz stared at her son in with outrage. It was wrong for him to reveal Leo's secret. Her boyfriend hated talking about the tragedy that forever drove him away from his family. "Cooper! How… How do you even know that?"

"I overheard you talking to him", Cooper admitted like it was no big deal. Then he pointed at his stepdad with his finger, "He said they hate him because he killed someone called Tina".

Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend apologetically, not knowing what to do. Leo was plainly livid. "How many times have we told you not to eavesdrop, Cooper? That was an adult conversation! You little…" He stopped before saying something he would regret. "Just… learn to keep your mouth shut. Now get the hell out of my sight". Cooper was about to leave, feeling scared. But then Leo changed his mind. "Forget it. I need a cigarette anyway". He practically ran to the backyard. Renee went with him, leaving Jack perplexed.

**11.38 PM**

After a short and awkward dinner, their friends left. Jack and Renee had gotten involved in work they had to do. They hadn't talked much. But now they were cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen. Jack thought about how he was finding Leo stranger every day. "So, what's the deal with Craig's parents?"

Renee sadly threw away the food that was left in Leo's plate. Her friend had hardly eaten. Her heart ached for him. After a moment of silence, she explained Jack the truth. "Leo had a twin sister, Tina. When they were sixteen, they stole their dad's car to go to a party. They had an accident on the way back, Leo was driving and he had been drinking. His parents never forgave him, and he never forgave himself. At the age of eighteen, he left his home. He has spent every day punishing himself and trying to get himself killed since then".

"Until he met Liz", Jack concluded, still not overcoming his shock. It was a very sad story.

"Until he met Liz", Renee confirmed, with the tiniest hint of a smile. Now things were a lot better, even though the memories were still very painful, Leo now had a reason to take care of himself. "She saved him".

Instantly, Jack thought about Renee saving him. He could understand the excruciating devastation of causing the death of a loved one. He also knew how real love, while it couldn't erase the past, made the future worth living for. He approached Renee and lovingly put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sounds like what you did with me"

It was what he had done with her too. Instead of saying it with words, she cupped his cheeks with her hands and planted a fervent kiss on his lips. She then kept her arms over his shoulders. For the millionth time, she thought it was a pity Jack and Leo didn't get along. "See? Leo is a lot like you. You could be friends"

Jack wouldn't go that far. He stepped slightly away from her, hating to disappoint her. "I don't know about that", he then went to the frish to get some of the chocolate cake Liz and Leo had brought for desert. As always, he was hungry even after dinner. As he got his cake, he promised, "But I won't bring up his family again".

Renee observed him looking clearly intrigued. "Just out of curiosity, what made you ask about his parents?"

Jack shrugged and, without sitting down, ate some of the cake. "I just felt it was weird that there was so little information about his family. His file just said his parents live in Texas and his sister was deceased, although it didn't explain how she died. I didn't know the story. And he never talks about any of them. I found it strange".

Renee narrowed her eyes, with a suspicion in her mind. "What did you think exactly?"

He harshly placed the plate with his cake on the counter. He turned around to face her. "Nina never talked about her parents", He bluntly explained. Predictably, Renee tensed instantly, resenting his insinuation. But he didn't care. She kept on justifying himself. "She said they were from Ohio and died when she was very young. And there was even evidence to back her story". He huffed. As he spoke it was obvious that he hated himself for buying the poor-orphan charade. "But her parents were from Eastern Europe, they were very poor and very much alive in Kansas. She left them and changed her identity when she was recruited to work for some mysterious group. We never found out who was in it". He frowned, clearly loathing himself for that as well.

"And you thought Leo was like that?" Renee snapped at him, with a mixture of horror and disbelief. "For God's sake, Jack! You have got to stop thinking everyone is eventually going to either betray you or die on you"

Jack just stood there, not knowing what to say. He knew deep down that she was right. It was simply such a difficult thing to do. He sighed sadly and looked down. "I'm gonna need your help to stop thinking like that"

His admission softened Renee significantly. She got closer to him and gently made him look at her. "Then I'll help you". She lovingly caressed his cheek. Part of her liked those rare occasions in which he admitted needing her. It woke up all her protective instincts and made her love him even more. "Of course, I'll help you"

**November 28****Th**** 2018- Wednesday **

**05.42 PM- ****Walker-Bauer House**

Kimberly Bauer Calloway was completely stunned. Her dad was driving her, Teri and Steve from the airport to the house he lived in. But that house turned out to be a mansion. She stared at it in disbelief. She could have never imagined her dad living in such place. He had run away from a place like that the second he turned eighteen. And, instead of marrying Marilyn, a rich woman, he had married Teri, a woman who did well but was definitely not that loaded with money. Just looking at the house, she could tell Renee was changing him and Kim did not appreciate that. Audrey had tried to change him too, and that was one of the reasons why Kim never liked her.

Kim observed the spacious front garden as her dad's car made its way to the garage, down the driveway. It was lightened by at least six stylish outdoor lamps with three glove lamps each. The garden was full with Maryland golden-aster plants and Cherry Blossoms trees, with their leaves in different shades of brown and orange. It was so beautiful. Next, they entered the garage, which was big enough for two cars. Steve and Jack got the suitcases and the older man opened the door and they went inside the house.

The first thing Kim saw, while her dad put their coats in a small closet by the front door, was the elegant dining room. It had a walnut- brown wooden table, with eight chairs around it, and two matching cabinets with very elegant china inside, which had belonged to Grandma Becca. The floor was made of oak solid wood. Kim recognized easily the two paintings that decorated the room, they were two not-so-famous Cézanne paintings purchased by Abbey Walker. After examining the living room, Kimberly moved on to the living room area at her left. There was a giant screen TV, a navy-blue velvet couch and two matching chairs franking the coffee table. On one side of the couch there was an old piano, on the other side there was a staircase leading upstairs. The TV set was between a regular stereo and a beautiful chess table with the chess board integrated to the surface of a beige maple wooden table. It made Kim smile a little. That chess table was the only objet that seemed to fit her dad's taste and personality. Also in the living room, there was a Pierre Bonnard painting, also purchased by Abbey. Kimberly didn't know who had originally purchased all the items. She was beginning to fear Renee was incredibly snob, pretentious and materialistic, like Phillip, Graham and Marilyn Bauer. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

Teri's voice as the four year old spoke to Jack interrupted Kim's thoughts. "Grandpa, where is Renee?"

Jack got excited when he noticed his granddaughter not only wanted to see Renee but was also pronouncing the R correctly. He smiled feeling really proud. "Wow, sweetheart, you said Renee's name very well"

"We've been practicing the R. Right, Teri?" Kim informed with a sweet smile directed at her daughter.

Teri nodded with excitement and began to quickly show what she was learning, "Rock, rocket, river, red, raccoon"

Then the little girl couldn't remember any more words. Jack was smiling very proudly. He loved seeing his granddaughter learn new things. He was very quick to praise her. "That's great!"

"So, where is Renee?" Kim inquired with curiosity in her steel-blue eyes, looking around.

"She wanted to go to the airport with me, but she had to stay in the White House", Jack explained with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Meanwhile, he led the way upstairs.

"She lives in the White House", Teri announced like it was a fact, while her grandpa carried her.

Jack gave the kid a puzzled look. "The president lives there, sweetheart. Renee lives here, with me"

"But mommy said!" Teri protested, biting one of her nails, looking confused.

Jack looked at Kim, who looked mildly embarrassed and quickly gave an explanation to Teri. "I said that Renee _practically_ lives in the white House. That means she spends a lot of time there because she works really hard and has a very important job". Kim didn't add that such job was so time-consuming that she doubted Renee dedicated time to Jack. Why did he always have to fall for workaholics? Even with her mom that had been an issue. Teri Bauer was very devoted to her career and Jack was even more devoted to his. Both of their careers had put a strain in the marriage, but Jack's career had truly caused the separation. On the contrary, Kim had chosen to be a stay-home mom now that she was having a second baby. She chose family over career and felt her dad should be with someone more devoted to him. She sighed and kept her opinion to herself.

They reached the hallway upstairs. As they headed to one of the bedrooms, something caught Little Teri's attention. The beige walls were decorated with many pictures, all framed with matching simple silver frames. She excitedly recognized her grandpa in one of the pictures. "That's you, Grandpa! Look! That's you and Renee!"

"I know, sweetheart", Jack chucked. Teri was pointing at his favorite picture, the one he had taken in his old apartment of himself and Renee. She was wearing her oversized dark-pink t-shirt and he wore a white shirt, he was keeping an arm around his waist. They were standing very close to each other and looking at the camera. Their wide smiles made them look like two people very young at heart and very happy.

But, soon, another photo caught the kid's attention. "That's me, Grandpa! That's me!" Teri exclaimed excitedly as she spotted a picture of herself at the beach, wearing a white summer dress and a pink t-shirt. Quickly, she saw another picture that got her excited. "That's me again, Grandpa… That's me, mommy and daddy!" She pointed at a picture in which she was blowing three candles on a birthday cake while her dad held her and kissed her head, while mom smiled for the camera.

There were many other pictures. One of Renee's parents, one showed Renee's dad relaxing on a lounger, with a two year old Renee sleeping in his arms, another one showed Renee, Jack and Allison Taylor in the Oval office, another one was just of Renee and the president during Allison's wedding. But Kimberly's eyes went soon to another picture of Jack and Renee. In this one they seemed to be on the Air force one, the photographer had caught them by surprise, looking into each other's eyes. Kim was overwhelmed by the love she was seeing in their eyes. She hadn't seen that look in her dad's eyes in fourteen years. It was a bit upsetting to see him looking at someone like he used to look at her mom. For a moment she worried that her mom was being forgotten and replaced. On the other hand, seeing her dad so happy again was something so amazing.

Jack could tell his daughter was lost in thoughts. "Kim?"

Kim turned to look at her father and gave him a tiny smile. "I truly like the pictures".

"Renee is the real photography fan", Jack told her, with a tiny smile on his face. He couldn't help but to notice that lately he was smiling way more than he used to. "Come on, I'll show you your room".

He led them to the guest room. It had a queen size bed, two night tables, a closet, a vanity and a full length mirror. As decoration, Renee had opted for putting only a crystal vase with Lilies, which Jack had once said were wife-Teri favorite flowers, so she felt Kim would appreciate the gesture. Since she didn't know Kim's tastes, she decided not to take a risk by choosing more things.

"It's very nice", Steve commented, a he put the suitcases over the bed.

"Renee said you can buy anything you want to put it there. Since you'll probably be the only ones using this room anyway", Jack told them. He guessed Josh, maybe, would use it too. But he wouldn't mind if Kim decorated it. If Chloe, Morris and Prescott came to town Jack guessed his shy friend would prefer a hotel. He didn't think Chloe would like staying in the house of someone she barely knew. "And that's Teri's room".

Jack gestured towards a door that connected both bedrooms. It had been recently installed so the parents could easily keep an eye on their child. They entered the room and looked around. It had a bed, with '_Finding Nemo_' covers and a closet and a mirror. It also had a little table with two matching little chairs for Teri to do art projects. It had a drawer as well. The room was decorated with fishes and the little mermaid painted in the pale-blue wall, since Teri was going through a face of loving ocean-related things. Renee, not having her mom's artistic abilities, had paid someone to paint the room.

"Look, grandpa! Fishes!" Teri exclaimed excitedly. She quickly went to jump on the bed.

Kim was delighted and very moved. "Dad, this is beautiful… you shouldn't have".

"It was all Renee's idea", Jack informed them, giving credit where credit was due.

Kim was astonished by the fact that Renee had decorated everything thinking about the child. "She did all this?"

Steve was also very much surprised. He thought Renee was a very nice person, even thought Kim insisted the woman had nearly killed Jack. "This is so incredibly nice from her. And it's cute"

"She wants the three of you to feel comfortable here", Jack explained, he looked around a bit doubtful, thinking that Renee was overcompensating because she wrongly felt she had nearly destroyed his family. He sighed, resigned to the fact that Renee felt guilty, and looked at the couple. "You guys need to check your mails?"

"I should. I'm expecting something from the hospital", Steve said, with a nod.

"I should too", Kim said, her steel-blue eyes still glued to the nicely painted wall.

"Okay. Steve, you can use Renee's computer and Kim can use mine", he told them with a little smile. "Come here, little cutie". Jack took his granddaughter in his arms and led them to Renee's study first.

The study had a desk with a laptop, millionths of books in shelves that took over an entire wall and a pastel pink velvet round poufee. It was decorated with pictures of famous places, such as one of Washington DC at night, one of the White House, one of the Eiffel tower at night and other famous places. They represented Renee's love for traveling. The only personal photos were over her desk. One was the one of Renee with Jimmy and the other one showed Renee and Larry celebrating his birthday. Another one showed Renee with Leo, Liz and Allison. She had taken off the picture of her with Larry and Janis in Larry's last New Years Eve. Kim found it weird that there were pictures of Renee with other men. But they were, after all, in Renee's house.

Steve thanked Jack and began checking her emails. Jack, Kim and Teri headed to the other studio. There was also a door communicating both studious. Jack's study was not so different than Renee's, except that the furniture was black and there was a navy-blue velvet loveseat. But Kim's attention was suddenly drawn by a very unexpected object… it was a picture of her smiling happily next to her parents, her dad kissing tenderly her head, and her mom with a tiny smile that looked peaceful and adrift. Aunt Carol, a professional photographer, had taken that picture one time they all went to the beach. And there was another picture of her with her parents on her sweet sixteen, also courtesy of Aunt Carol. Kim was moved by the memories and surprised to see those pictures in a house that belonged to her dad's girlfriend. "Dad, is Renee okay with this?"

"Yeah… she thinks it's okay to keep pictures of the great loves we lost", Jack explained, looking at his favorite picture. He imagined Teri smiling like that in heaven.

Little Teri recognized her grandma, having seen pictures of her in her house. She got very excited and pointed at the picture. "Mom! Grandpa! Look… that's Granny Teri. She looks pretty"

"You are right, sweetheart". Jack gave his granddaughter a tender smile.

"I wanna play with her", Teri demanded, thinking her grandma could visit, like any other person who was faraway.

Kim and her dad exchanged very sad looks. Then Kim lovingly addressed the kid. "Remember we talked about it? People who are in heaven can't visit, except in our dreams".

"But I wanna play with her!"' Teri insisted, used to get what she wanted if she insisted many times.

"We all do, angel. But it's impossible", Kim told her daughter, feeling really sad now. "I'm sorry"

Jack's eyes burnt with unshed tears. But he swallowed his angst and kissed his granddaughter's forehead. "Come on, sweetheart. Why don't you and I play art-school?". It was a game that consisted simply in drawing or painting. His suggestion excited Teri, who squealed happily.

**07.02 PM**

Renee arrived to her house and hurriedly parked the car and entered the living room. Steve and Kimberly were setting the dinning room table for dinner, since they had insisted in helping. Teri was watching cartoons with her grandpa, when she spotted Renee, the kid cheerfully ran toward her. "Renee! I can say your name right"

Renee chuckled and picked up the kid. "I see that, princess. Very good!"

Jack approached his girlfriend and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "Hi, sweetheart"

"Ms. Walker… hi", Kim greeted her dad's girlfriend with a polite smile and a handshake.

"Ms. Walker…", Steve also shook Renee's hand very politely.

"Please, call me Renee…" she requested. Then she looked directly at Kim. "Both of you".

Steve was happy to comply. "All right, Renee. By the way, the rooms were very nice. Thank you"

"Thank you. You didn't have to", Kim added, with a rather serious expression. She really thought Renee's gesture was very nice and touching, But nothing could ever make up for nearly killing her dad. It was her dad's life. It was priceless. It bugged her that people who had money tried to buy love and redemption.

"I was happy to do it", Renee quickly told them. Then she addressed Kim directly. "I want you to feel at home". She sighed, knowing that would be difficult. "By the way, I', sorry I couldn't go to the airport. I was stuck in a meeting with the incumbent senate majority leader".

"It's okay. You're a busy woman", Kimberly pointed out, with a small hint of resentment.

"You are home now, sweetheart", Jack put a hand on her back and kissed her head, to be reassuring. Then he turned his eyes on his adorable granddaughter, "Hey, guess what, sweetie? Renee and I have a present for you".

"Yay", the kid celebrated, clapping her hands.

"Wow, a present… how exciting" Steve commented with a smile, as he playfully messed up his daughter's blonde curls. He loved seeing Teri so happy. The kid definitely adored Jack and was quite fond of Renee as well.

Jack soon came back with the gift and handed it to his granddaughter. He exchanged expectant looks with Renee while the kid opened the present. The kid rushed to open it and squealed gladly when she saw a package of six pots of finger-paint in bright colors. "We know you like to finger-paint, so we got you that".

"Now, what do you say, Teri?" Kim prompted her daughter.

The kid obediently thanked them, not losing her charming smile. "Thank you, Grandpa. Thank you, Renee".

**07.33 PM**

Everyone was having dinner. They had reheated pies of several flavors Mariya, Renee's maid, had made. They were also having salad and there was a lemon pie in the frish. After eating some chicken pot pie, Kim and Steve exchanged a meaningful look. It was time to make an announcement. "Dad, we have something to tell you".

Jack was very intrigued. By the smiles in Steve and Kim's faces he could tell it was good news. "What is it?"

"We chose a name for the baby", Steve announced very excited.

"Well, we thought two Jacks would be very confusing. So, we thought about…", Kim paused to create some mystery. Jack and Renee looked expectantly. "Jackson"

"For the baby?" Jack asked dumbly and in disbelief.

Renee chuckled with amusement. "No, Jack… they are changing _your_ name".

"We picked Jackson because it's the most similar to Jack", Kim explained to her very stunned dad.

"I'm… I'm honored". Jack had to struggle not to get choked up. It was amazing that her daughter chose a name for her child that was similar to his. Not in his wildest dreams Jack had imagined his daughter loving him that much.

"It's a beautiful name", Renee stated with a smile. Then she secretly held Jack's hand under the table to show him that she was there, sharing the immense joy she knew he was feeling right then.

**11.56 PM-**

Later, Jack and Renee were in their bedroom, changing into their respective sleeping t-shirts. They then cuddled in bed together. Renee rested her head in Jack's torso, wrapped her waist with his arm and kept a leg on top of his. Jack ran his fingers through her auburn cascade of hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm really happy they're here".

"And I'm glad to see you happy, my love", she told her very sincerely, with a tender smile.

"You made this happen", Jack assured her whispering, not for the first time.

"I also almost ruin it", she reminded him sadly, also not for the first time.

"Stop, saying that… please" Jack sighed, truly wishing Renee would stop feeling guilty already. It scared him to think how close he had come to lose everything. But Renee was not to blame. He changed his position to lie on his side. They were face to face. He caressed her hair again. "It wasn't your fault". Instead of continuing talking, he kissed her, showing what he felt. As their tongues caressed slowly they held on to each other fiercely. Jack got on top of her, slid a hand under her t-shirt and caressed one of her breast. He also kissed his neck and nibbled her lobule. She slid both of her hands under his shirt and ran them to his back. Without taking off the t-shirts, Jack ran his hand through her torso and then slid his panties until they were off. She did the same with his boxers.

The desire they felt was too consuming. Soon, they were making love. As always, they were silent, except for the moaning of their names and the occasional _'oh, God'_ or '_oh, my Gaa_' when Renee tried to say 'God' but messed up because her mind was clouded by the ecstasy she felt.

They finished with the love making and dropped next to each other exhausted, gasping for air. It was then when Little Teri innocently entered the room. Jack and Renee hurriedly put on their undergarments while still covered by the sheets. "There's a ghost in my bedroom", the four year old announced casually as she climbed in the bed and got settled between her grandpa and Renee.

Jack shook his head. Little Teri had made such claim before. The kid was just like Kimberly. "Sweetheart, we talked about this… there is no ghost in your bedroom because ghosts are not real"

"There is one in my bedroom!", Teri insisted stubbornly, not getting why nobody believed her.

"All right, princess", Renee conceded with mild amusement. "You can stay here. I put some Ghost repellent, so they never show up here. Tomorrow I'll put some repellent in your bedroom. How does that sound?"

"Okay", the little girl happily agreed.

Jack caressed Teri's long blonde curls and smiled at Renee, very pleased with the women in his life.

**November 29****Th**** 2018- Thursday- Thanksgiving Day **

**07.42 AM- ****Walker-Bauer House**

Renee was working with her laptop sitting in the ochre-brown corner bench in her kitchen. She was already wearing her light-grey Calvin Clain pant suit, since she would have to go to the White House for a couple of hours. Suddenly, she saw Teri, in her Finding Nemo pajamas, walking through the arched doorway, still looking a bit sleepy. "Oh… good morning, princess"

"Renee… everyone is sleeping", the little girl complained. She couldn't go back to sleep and felt bored.

"I know", Renee acknowledged. "We should let them sleep a bit longer"

The little girl took a sit right next to Renee, practically glued to the older woman. "I want pancakes"

Renee felt a little bit alarmed. She wasn't incredibly confident in the kitchen just yet. "Oh, sweetie, I'm afraid that if I make them they are not going to be good"

"Why?" Teri whined, making a very sad face.

"Because I'm bad at cooking stuff" Renee explained feeling terrible for making the kid so sad.

"But I want pancakes, pleeeease" the little girl insisted dragging the 'e' and making the special face to get anything from adults. "I want pancakes now. I'm hungry"

Renee caved in right then. "Okay… Okay… I'll try to make them for you"

"Yay" Teri squealed happily and clapped her hands.

Renee smiled and went to the frish to get eggs and milk. Teri followed her around, observing the woman's moves. Then Renee searched for the flour. "Let's see…"

Teri watched Renee putting the ingredients in a bowl and whisking them. Then she suddenly remembered a big doubt that had assaulted her last night. "Renee… Mommy sleeps with daddy… Grandpa Milton sleeps with Grandma Grace… and you sleep with Grandpa Jack". She also couldn't help but to notice that Grandpa Milton kissed Grandma Grace a lot, just like Grandpa Jack kissed Renee. Those realizations had put a burning question in the kid's head. "Are you my grandma too?".

Renee nearly drops the fork she was holding. She stared silently at the kid for a moment, blinking quickly. But she overcame soon her astonishment to answer the question, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. You already have Grandma Grace and Granny Teri in heaven"

"Oh". Teri bit the nail of her middle finger, taking in Renee's words. "I want you to be my friend"

Renee was incredibly touched. Trying not to get too overwhelmed with the emotion, Renee hugged the little girl and spoke to her lovingly, "Being your friend would make me very happy. We can definitely be friends. Okay?"

"Okay", Teri smiled and her steel-blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Renee finished making the pancakes and they were pretty good, even though she couldn't do the heart shape correctly. She and Teri were eating them when Jack came into the kitchen. "Hey, Morning"

As always, Teri's little face lighted up as soon as Grandpa Jack showed up. She quickly began recapping what had happened. "Grandpa… Renee made pancakes. They are yummy and she's my friend"

"Really? That's all very-very nice", Jack approved with a huge smile on his face, he was very pleased, and loved how Renee and Teri bonded. "And may I have pancakes too?".

"Yes, my love", Renee stood up to make the pancakes, as he headed to the counter Jack held her hand, pulled her closer to him, stared at him adoringly and gave her a kiss.

**03.41 PM**

While the men watched a football game together and Teri was entertained with a coloring book, Kimberly and Renee prepared together the turkey for thanksgiving dinner. They put it in the oven and it would be hours before it got properly cooked. Kim was about to leave the kitchen but Renee stopped her. "Kim, wait…". Kim turned around to look at Renee. "Maybe we should have a cup of coffee, talk a little…".

"All right", Kim agreed, feeling surprised and confused by the request.

Renee gave her a small smile and headed to make the coffee. Then she looked at Kim's big pregnant belly. It hit her that, maybe, Kim wasn't allowed to have coffee while being pregnant. "I'm sorry. Can you drink coffee?"

"The doctor said that just a small cup won't do any harm", Kim explained with a hand caressing her belly. She then sat in the ochre-brown wooden corner bench and observed Renee setting the coffee maker. She was a bit confused when the other woman didn't begin talking. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

Renee turned around to look at her, feeling a bit nervous. It wasn't easy for her bringing up the topic she wanted to discuss But she had to do it, for the sake of her relationship with Jack. "It's just…". She paused, feeling awkward. How could he say it? She finally said it like it was. "I know you don't like me so much"

Kim straightened her back. "Oh, no… that's not..."

Renee gave her a look that clearly said '_I'm older than you. You can't fool me'_. "Kim"

"It's not that I don't like you", she said, getting a bit defensive. "I'm just worried"

Renee obviously knew why. She looked down, a bit uncomfortable. Then she looked at Kim again and asked for the sake of confirmation. "Worried about what?"

"About my father", she replied, thinking it was very logical. Then she was very blunt. "I may not show it. But I worry a lot about him. You know… he's always in danger". She sighed, the concern showing in her features. Then she rushed to clarify something. "And I know he has to do certain things. That's who he is. And he couldn't live in any other way. I get it. But it scares me"

Renee could easily guess why such concern meant Kim uncomfortable with her dad's girlfriend. "And me being around doesn't make things better..." She sighed very sadly and looked down, full of shame. "I put him in danger. I disrupted the peace he had gotten in his life"

"I know you didn't mean to", Kim quickly clarified and confirmed what Renee was saying at the same time. Then the coffee maker made a sound and Renee poured two cups of coffee, handed one to Kim and sat on the bench too. They remained in awkard silence. Kim could tell the other woman was hurt. She tried to justify herself. "Look, I'm just worried about him. I don't wanna lose him. It took us so long to be a family again. And now we are. Despite the physical distance he and I are as close as we used to be when my mom was alive"

Renee was very fast to show her suport. "And I really think's that's great. I'm happy for you two". She made a pause. Again feeling bad for almost destroying that family. "And I understand why you're worried"

"I love him very much", Kim said. It was the most natural thing in the world being protective with her dad."I want him to be happy. And you did leave him once, besides the other things that happened"

"I know. And I couldn't be sorrier", Renee told her sincerely and veri emphatic. She gave another sad sigh, and then admited what was in her heart. "Look, I can't everythinng will go well. I can't see the future. But I can tell you this... I love your father more than anything in this world. I will always try to protect him. Always".

The young woman was incredibly moved by those words and she could easily see Renee's sincerity. She was then more willing to give the woman a chance and forgive her flaws. "Thank you", Kim told her very solemnly, with genuine gratitude, and put a hand on top of one of Renee's for extra emphasis. "Thank you for loving him so much. And thank you for all the nice things you do now".

Renee finaly gave Kim a tiny smile. "It's my pleasure"

**November 30th**** 2018- Friday**

**12.37 AM**

After everyone went to sleep, Jack and Renee did the same. They had put on their sleeping t-shirts and got in bed. Like they liked to do, they were lying in bed face to face, their noses were inches away from each other and one of her legs was on top of his. He placed a lock of her hair behind hers. "You know? I'm very thankful for you"

Renee kissed him with all the consuming passion she felt inside. "And I'm very thankful for you. I'm so unbelievably thankful that I'm here with you".

Jack kissed her and held her very tight. It still scared him to think how close they had come to missing the perfect moment they were sharing. "I'm very thankful that we are both here and together".

"To think last year I spent the whole day in bed, sleeping or watching TV, and I barely ate some pasta", Renee admitted, somewhat in disbelief. She couldn't believe how far she had come.

"This thanksgiving is better for both of us", Jack smiled tenderly. It broke his heart to think about her pain. But he was so happy to have her in his arms and make her happy.

"Thank you just for being you", Renee whispered, getting very emotional.

They melted in another kiss incredibly full of desire and love. Then, Jack whispered very softly, "No… thank _you_ for being you and coming to my life".

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**(Please! Send me reviews. They make my day and inspire me)**


	18. Have you ever seen the rain?

**AN:**Hi. Thank you very much for those who read, review and support this story. I can't even express how much your reviews mean to me. And, please, I'd like more reviews! Please, make my day!

Special thanks to Brendan. He inspires me, makes suggestions and corrects my typo errors. Thanks!

I forgot to clarify something: In Season Six of 24, Karen Hayes was National Security Advisor and they said she was a Cabinet Member. That was a GROSS mistake. The National Security Advisor is NOT part of the cabinet. I wanted to clarify this because some viewers may not know it, and Jack is NSA in this story. I felt the fact should be straightened.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART****3:****THE ****RIDE**** WITH**** YOU**** IS**** WORTH**** THE**** FALL**

**Previously:** It was the day of the midterm elections. Republicans won back the majority of the senate while democrats kept their majority in the House of Representatives.

Renee refused to have sex in the shower because the memories of agreeing to sleep with Vladimir are too painful.

Right after giving Vladimir fifteen stabs, Renee was interrogated by a lawyer called Kristen Smith, who pushed her until she confessed killing Vladimir because he hated him.

Jack learns that his former girlfriend, Audrey Heller, has the chance of entering a clinical trial to get cured, but the treatment could kill her, so her father won't give the authorization.

When she was younger, Renee slept with a married professor called Parker. His younger daughter, Payton Whitford, is a woman who would be perfect to be the new White House media director.

**Next:**Renee is scared because things are too good and that means a storm of troubles is bound to come soon.

She talks to Payton Whitford, who knows about the affair with Parker.

Someone threatens to reveal that Renee murdered Vladimir. She solves this situation with help from someone unexpected. And Jack, naturally, helps her to move on.

**CHAPTER****18:**

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**November**** 30****Th ****2018-****Friday**

**05.45**** AM-**** Bethesda,****Maryland-**** Jack**** and**** Renee****'****s**** manor**

Very early, Renee woke up in her bed with Jack sleeping next to her. She was a bit chilly, so she put on a pink robe when she got up. She took a look at Jack and smiled tenderly. She loved to see him sleeping so peacefully. She went to look through the window and saw, to her delight, that it was snowing. It was the first snow of the season. She loved snow so much. It made everything so beautiful, so charming.

Jack woke up and noticed Renee staring through the window. He approached her and wrapped her waist with his arms tightly and rested his chin in her shoulder. "It's cold", he pointed out the obvious. But he didn't care at all. He had the woman he loved in his arms and his family was still sleeping in the guest rooms. All the people he cherished were under the same roof.

Renee spun around so they could be face-to-face and threw her arms around his neck. "Not for long", she whispered sexily in his ear, and then she kissed him putting her hands in his cheeks.

"Let's go back to bed, just for a little while", he requested whispering very softly.

"I can't. I've got to take a shower and head to the White House", Renee told him apologetically. Then she began heading to the master bathroom. Half way there she stopped and pressed her lips together, hesitating for a moment. There was something she had been thinking for a while. Should she do it? She made up her mind and turned around to look at Jack. "Want to join me?"

"What?". Jack was very surprised. He couldn't believe it. Last time he tried to have sex in the shower, on election night, she had refused and he hadn't brought up the topic since then.

"I want us to take a shower together", she announced like it was not such a big deal.

Jack approached her slowly, keeping his eyes nailed in hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", she smiled as Jack held her hand and looked only a bit fearful.

"Look, is this is because I want to…". Jack didn't want to put any pressure in her.

She put her arms around his neck again and reassured him without hesitation, "No, Jack. This is because I want to and because you were right… I shouldn't give up anything for _him_. He's not worth it".

"I couldn't agree with you more", Jack grinned, happy to hear her acknowledge that. He kissed her, running his fingers through her silky hair and then putting his hands on her back. Then, without breaking the kiss, they made their way to the bathroom stumbling. They went inside and Jack decisively pressed her against the door and kept kissing her. They both too off her t-shirts and he desperately kissed her shoulders and neck. Then he moved away just slightly to make sure he wasn't being too aggressive. "You okay?"

"Perfect", she managed to whisper. She pulled him closer to her and they got engaged in a very heated kiss. They removed their undergarments and stumbled their way to the bathtub. They opened the shower and the warm water washed them as Jack pressed her against the cold pale-blue ceramic tiles.

**06.35 AM  
**

Renee was driving her light-gray Audi-Coupe, smiling happily as she looked at the traffic and marveled at the beautiful sight of the houses all covered in white. The sky was clearing and the sun was making the snow shine beautifully. She was taking her own car to the white house because Jack had several meeting at the pentagon and because he would stay in the manor a bit longer to be with his family. She decided to change the radio station and landed on one that put on air old classics. Then a song from the group Creedence Water Revival began playing.

_Someone __told__ me__ long __ago,__ '__There__'__s__ a __calm __before __the __storm__'__._

_I __know__… __It__'__s__ been__ coming__ for__ some __time._

_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day._

_I __know__… __Shining__ down __like __water.__  
I__ want__ to __know__… __Have __you__ ever __seen __the __rain?_

_I __want __to __know__…__Have __you __ever __seen __the __rain __c__oming __down __on__ a __sunny __day?_

The lyrics definitely made Renee think about how unpredictable life could be. She had definitely seen the rain coming down on a sunny day... more than once, indeed. Each time it had shaken her to the core. She became too aware of the fact that she was currently happily and in love. How long until the rain comes?

**10.45**** AM-**** White**** House**

Renee was in her office, concluding a meeting with Timothy Woods, Secretary of Homeland security. They were having coffee as they sat in one of the pink-velvet couches Renee had in her office. They only had one topic left to discuss. Tim had one thing to inform the White House Chief of Staff. "Renee, I talked with Carter Everton". Everton was Director of CTU DC, a man who had been a great field agent, but was incredibly sloppy with the paper work and protocols involved in his new position. "He told me that Lewis McDole, his director of Field Operations, requested to be relocated to New York because his wife got a job at Columbia University. And he wants to fire his Senior Data Analyst for, and I quote, gross incompetence"

Renee nodded, acknowledging the facts. "Yeah… I read the report". She drank a little bit of her coffee. She already had a solution. "I think we should embrace this as an opportunity"

"You already have a plan in mind", Tim stated with admiration. It still amazed him how fast Renee's mind worked.

"Yeah…", Renee confirmed and finished his coffee. Then she processed to explain her plan smoothly and talking very fast, "I heard that Morris O'Brian is the only data analyst in the world who is as good as Chloe O'Brian, but he's been out of work for a long time. What if we name him Senior Data Analyst? Chloe can replace Everton, and Everton can replace McDole"

"And McDole would be perfect to replace Cole Ortiz", Tim added instantly. He clearly liked the plan. Cole Ortiz wanted to leave New York City because the memories of Dana Walsh's betrayal were too unbearable. He wanted a new life. They still hadn't found a suitable replacement for him. But now that problem was over.

"I don't know McDole", Renee admitted, unsure of the guy. "But I'm gonna take your word". Tim definitely knew what he was doing. She couldn't help but to notice how convenient it was that the changes were happening at that moment. "Frankly, the timing couldn't be more perfect. We need people we can really trust handling the security here since we'll have the State of the Union in less than two months and the State dinner soon after that…"

"And you really trust the O'Brians, right?", Tim asked only for confirmation. He could easily guess the answer.

"I barely know them", Renee had to acknowledge. Yet, she had reasons to trust them anyway. "But Jack trusts Chloe with his life. And I assume she trusts her husband. That's good enough for me"

"For me too", Tim agreed in a heartbeat. Then he mused out loud about what Renee had said about timing, "Wow, you're right… the timing is actually perfect"

"_Too_ perfect", Renee said, with her delicate features suddenly darkening. Tim just stared at her silently, looking truly puzzled by her comment. She shook her head realizing she was being silly. "Forget it, Tim"

Tim gave her a tiny reassuring smile, to show her it was all right and then stood up. Renee promptly did the same. He told her, "Well, I have a CIA briefing to go to, so…"

"Okay, Tim thank you" she gave him a sincere smile of appreciation. Tim was her favorite cabinet member.

"Thanks to you" Tim was then about to leave the office, but then he turned around to tentatively say something on a more personal note. "Oh, and, if I may say… I think you and Jack make a great couple". Truth be told, Tim was slightly jealous. He found Renee beautiful. But he wanted to be nice, regardless.

Renee's lips curbed up in a small smile. She honestly couldn't agree more with him. "I know". They exchanged another smile and Tim then left. Renee toward her desk and she couldn't help but to stare at the pictures in wooden frames over the chocolate-brown wooden wall shelf behind it. There was one of her dad with Ronald Reagan; one of herself with President Taylor in the Oval Office; another one of herself with Jack and little Teri, which had been taken in New York, one of the times they had visited the Central Park; and another one of herself and Jack posing by the Potomac River. In that picture, Jack was putting his arms tightly around her waist and his cheek was glued to hers. They were both smiling and their smiles reached their eyes.

Renee bit her lower lip, feeling a bit fearful. Everything was going too well. She had Jack, who had his daughter and granddaughter. Kim was more comfortable with their relationship. And now Chloe and Morris O'Brian might move to DC., which meant that not only CTU DC would get the ideal director and head analyst but, also, Jack would get to see his dear friend often. An 'everybody wins' situation. She could the signs of a hurricane coming soon.

**11.13**** AM**

Eric Denzel Pratt, Renee's second assistant, entered his boss office to deliver the news. "Kimberly, Stephen and Teri Calloway are in the lobby".

Almost instantly, Renee jumped on her feet and began making her way out of her office. As she walked toward the lobby, she recalled something he had to ask Eric. "Has Payton Whitford returned my calls?".

"I'm afraid he hasn't, ma'am", Eric informed, never stopping walking.

Renee frowned, unhappy about it. She needed a Media Director and Payton Whitford was the strongest candidate. But the young woman had been avoiding Renee's calls and had cancelled a second interview with the White House Chief of Staff. "Okay. I need thirty minutes today to go see her. If Mohamed doesn't come to the mountain…"

"All right". They kept walking side by side while Eric informed her of an unexpected that had come up, "And, Ms. Walker, Dolores was taken to the emergency room an hour ago with cramps and some bleeding"

Renee's first assistant, Dolores Donovan, was 25 weeks pregnant. Renee looked at Eric with alarm and concern but never stopped walking, "Oh, my God. What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything will be fine if she follows the doctor's orders", Eric explained promptly. He walked and talked really fast as he gave the news. "She needs to stay in bed for a few weeks and then they'll deliver the baby early"

Renee sighed with relief. "Good… check when I can visit her". Then she quickly thought of the implications of the news and what had to be done. "Congratulations, Eric… you've just been promoted to first assistant. You need to choose your replacement. By the end of the day I want ten resumes on my desk".

Eric was slightly dumbfounded by how fast everything was occurring. But, naturally, he was fast to jump right into his new role. "Of course, ma'am"

Renee gave him a nod and they arrived to the lobby. Eric left to do as he had been told and Renee smiled when she saw little Teri holding her dad's hand. "Hi, princess"

The little girl ran towards her. She was the perfect example of excitement. "Renee!"

Renee hoisted her up and spun around twice. Then she held the kid tightly and kissed her forehead. The White House Chief Of Staff was surprising the hell out of the security agents looking at her at that moment. Nobody had imagined Renee '_Iceberg_' Walker was a child-loving person.

Steve smiled tenderly. "Hey, Renee… Look what Teri made for you this morning". He handed Renee a cute childish drawing Teri had made for her.

Renee examined the drawing and found it adorable. She could tell it was a picture of her house with Teri, her parents, Jack and herself in the front, she could tell it was her because the hair had been colored cherry-red. Renee had to struggle hard to avoid getting all teary. She couldn't believe the kid had included her in a drawing of the family. The child had no idea how much that meant to her. "This… this is so beautiful, Princess"

Kim smiled and then showed Renee another picture, "And she drew something for President Taylor too"

Renee chuckled amused as she saw a drawing of Allison with the American flag. Clearly, the parents had helped with the flag. "She's going to love it. You know? President Taylor is really looking forward to see you again"

"Is it really not too much problem?" Kim asked with concern for the third time that day.

"It's not. Don't worry", Renee reassured them in a heartbeat. "Well, Grandpa Jack is tied up in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. But we can see the president". Everyone agreed and they headed toward the Oval Office. But Renee stopped a moment by Eric desk. "Eric, do you have the surprise for my friend Teri?"

"I sure do", Eric told them with a cheerful tone. Normally his tone of voice was low and made him sound deadly serious. But he changed when a little kid was present. He couldn't help but to smile at the cute little girl. Then he gave him a small bag with all sorts of goodies Renee had told him to buy for Teri.

The little girl squealed happily and checked what goodies were inside the bag. "Yay! I want gummi bears!"

"Not right now, honey. We have to see the president", Steve explained, taking the bag. Teri pouted.

"But very soon, you can have the bears", Kim added with a cheerful voice to make her kid feel headed toward the Oval Office. Kim and Steve felt a rush of nervousness and excitement running through their bodies. It was the second time they saw the oval office, the first one being when Jack formally got appointed National Security Advisor.

The president was sitting behind her desk, working. Her dog, Fox, was excitedly playing with a tennis ball, pushing it with his nose and chasing it around the office. When new people came into the office, he approached them waving its tail to smell them. The president looked up from her papers and stood up to greet everyone. "Hello"

Kim timidly shook the president's hand. "Good morning, Madam President"

Steve shook the president's hand as well, his excited expression was saying '_this __is __awesome__'_. "Good morning, Madam President. It's nice seeing you again"

But Teri was more interested in the dog. "Look… look… a puppy… a puppy!" Teri began playing with Fox.

Kim and Steve wanted to childishly squeal. '_Look__… __the __president!__ The__ president_!' . Of course, they didn't. Steve quickly told his daughter, "Please, Teri say hi to the president",

Teri looked with curiosity at the tall woman everyone called 'The President'. She recalled seeing her once. She also remembered she was supposed to behave really good around that woman, for some reason. And she couldn't play with anything that was in her office. She greeted the woman shyly. "Hi… President is a funny name".

They all chuckled and Allison kneeled to be at the child's level. She smiled tenderly at the four year old. "Well, it's not my name. It's my job. My name is Allison".

"Allison is a pretty name", Teri stated, a bit timidly.

"Thank you, cutie. And I know your name is Teri. That's very pretty too"

"Your dog is very funny and pretty", Teri stated, pointing at Fox, who was now playing with a chewing toy.

"You like him, don't you?" Allison asked for confirmation. After the kid nodded enthusiastically and began playing with the dog again, Allison addressed Renee. "Please, Renee… get Noah so we can all have a picture with the funny and pretty dog". Renee smiled, nodded and went to get the White House official photographer, Noah Wyatt.

**12.45**** PM-**** Payton**** Whitford****'****s**** office**

Payton Johanna Whitford was a beautiful twenty eight year old woman. She was athletic, had wavy jet-black hair which reached her shoulders and was layered-cut. She also had big heavy-lidded olive-green eyes. But she was as ambitious and smart as she was gorgeous. She had graduated from George Washington University with a double mayor in Political Communication and Mass Communication. Then she had graduated from Columbia University, getting a Master in strategic communications with a concentration in non-Profit Communications. After graduation, she had begun working for Chandler Lyons, her brother in-law, who had recently been elected for the US senate thanks to her and his charismatic personality. She liked being his communications director. For a moment, she had considered leaving her job for a position at the White House. But after learning new information about the White House chief of staff, the young woman changed her mind.

Right then, Payton was working hard when Renee Walker unexpectedly showed up in her office. Her eyes widened with surprise and she instinctively jumped on her feet. "Ms. Walker, good morning"

"Good morning, Payton", Renee greeted and clinically examined the office. Someone's office often spoke a lot of the owner's personality. She noticed Payton loved her family very much. The younger woman had several pictures of her three sisters, her dad and her late mother. There were also pictures of Scotty, Lila and Lexie, her nieces and nephew. There was no picture of a boyfriend, but several college degrees hung in the wall. Obviously, she was a career-centered woman. Renee had been like that most of her life, except for her two wonderful years with Jimmy.

Payton soon realized why the other woman was there. She didn't like Renee but respected the woman's position. So she was very polite. "I apologize for cancelling our meeting today. I'm incredibly busy"

Renee narrowed her crystal-blue eyes. She wasn't fooled. "It wasn't just the meeting, you haven't returned my calls. You know how long it's been since someone other than the vice president avoided me?"

"I can imagine", Payton replied nodding, with mild embarrassment. She guessed nobody avoided Renee since the woman became Chief of staff. "I'm sorry. I didn't want t to waste your time, ma'am. I'm not interested in the job"

"You used to be", Renee pointed out with a casual tone. Payton gestured to take a seat. Renee sat in a chair in front the desk while the younger woman sat in one behind it.

"I'm not interested anymore. I decided to stay with Chandler. He's family and he needs me", Payton explained.

"I talked to him He says what I'm offering you is a great opportunity for your career. He wants you to take it", Renee informed her. She gave the younger woman a doubtful look. Nobody would reject the offer. Renee didn't know Payton's reasons for turning down the job. Yet, she had a strong suspicion. She had slept with Parker Whitford, Payton's dad, when he was still married. "I think you may have a more personal reason to turn it down".

Payton knew there was no point in continuing lying. Her features darkened as she admitted the truth, "Fine. Peggy told me about you and my father. So, I'm not interested in working for you"

It was exactly what Renee had suspected from the beginning. She was unfazed. "Look, you don't have to like me. This is only about a job… A great opportunity. Don't you want to work at the White House?"

"I've wanted that all my life", Payton replied in a heartbeat. Then she sighed sadly. She would have killed for the job they were offering her. But she couldn't even look at the other woman without her blood boiling. She was simply being polite because of Renee's position. "But I can't work for you. I don't want to get the job like this".

Renee stared with confusion. "Like this?"

"You are giving me this amazing opportunity because you feel guilty. You want to redeem yourself", Payton stated with confidence. Her face also expressed some disdain. In her eyes, nothing could redeem Renee.

Renee straitened her back. She was offended by the insinuation. She would never give a job to anybody who didn't deserve it. And she didn't feel guilty about her affair with Parker. "That's not…"

But Payton didn't let her finish. It was very hard being polite with her dad's former mistress. "It it's not the first time you give me something out of guilt, isn't it?"

Renee was mildly confused and a bit alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

Payton huffed bitterly when she recalled a memory of her adolescence. "When I was fourteen I've got pneumonia. I couldn't go to school… let alone place Hockey, like I liked. I was bored out of my mind. One day, my dad came home with a couple of novels by Allen Drury, my favorite author, so I wouldn't be as bored. He said a friend of him had bought them. Now I know it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah", Renee admitted bluntly. "Your dad said you were so bored and I wanted to help a little".

"Because you felt guilty", Payton abruptly pointed out. She hated being taken for an idiot. "Now…, a job is so much better than a couple of stupid books. But, still, I don't want that job out of guilt".

"Why the heck not?" Renee shrugged, like taking a job given out of guilt was the most logical thing in the world.

"Excuse me?", Payton moved back slightly. She was outraged by the nerve of that woman.

Renee was unfazed by the woman's outrage and made her point straightforwardly, "Let's say you are right… I'm only offering this job because I feel so damn bad about sleeping with your father. It's still an amazing opportunity for your career. Where's your ambition?"

Payton was surprised to see actually no guilt or shame in the woman's demeanor. She huffed in disbelieve, "Do you..? Do you even feel bad about sleeping with my dad?"

"No", Renee admitted sincerely, without hesitation.

Payton was irritated by Renee's admission. "Why the heck not?"

"Because your parents were already having problems before you dad met me", Renee explained calmly. She felt bad about what Payton was going through. The revelation of Parker's affair could not be easy for the young woman. But Renee was not responsible for the marital problems Parker and Joan Whitford had. He had even cheated with other women before meeting Renee. "You should talk about that with your dad".

"I did", she told her dryly. "He said you had nothing to do with the problems they had and that they were simply not interested in making their marriage work. My mom even had someone else too", Payton admitted bitterly, but clearly not giving a damn about that. She still believed Renee should not have messed with a married man.

Renee stated at Payton sadly and kindly tried to make the younger woman feel better. "Look, I'm sure they did what they could… But sometimes a relationship doesn't work and it's nobody's fault. They stayed together because they loved you and your sisters very much"

"My dad loved himself more", Payton stated, still with bitterness in her voice and in her olive-green eyes.

"That's not true", Renee stated categorically in a heartbeat.

"It is true", Payton argued firmly. And the proceeded to justify what she had just said. "The night of the accident… when my mother died, Priscilla needed brain surgery and I had several broken bones, Peggy couldn't find my dad. A day later, a friend of dad gave her your home number". Her eyes were very accusing. She was disgusted and outraged. "He was there. My dad wasn't there for us because he was too distracted by you to take a damn phone call. And that's how my sister found out about you. I can't imagine what she must have felt".

Renee then felt truly horrible. Parker's daughters must have felt terrible for not having their dad when Joan died. She felt partly responsible for that, since Parker had been busy with her, although that wasn't the reason why he hadn't gotten the calls. "Your father accidentally left his cellphone in a restaurant. He would have never ignored a call from one of you". There was no doubt in her mind about the love Parker felt for his three daughters. He lived for them. "You and your sisters are the loves of his life. Any woman is lucky to come fourth"

Payton really wanted to believe her. She had worshiped her dad too, until she learned of the affair. Her olive-green eyes filled with unshed tears. "Did you…? Did you even love him?"

Renee thought about it for a moment. She then came up with the most honest answer she could give. "In the limited way I was capable of loving at the time… Yes, I did. He was there for me when I was very sad and confused"

"Lucky you", Payton said very sarcastically and puffed.

Renee was tired of Payton's judgment. Of all the bad things she had done, sleeping with Parker was at the bottom of the list. But she was done talking about her personal life. "Payton, I'm not here to talk about me and your dad. I'm here because I need a new media director and you are the best person for the job. We really need you"

"I know you need me", Payton told her without a hint of doubt. She possessed the arrogance of a woman under thirty who had already succeeded in life. "The president numbers will fall to single digits. I mean, winning back the senate is great… the number might even go up. But you know as well as I do that the effect of the win will be history if no legislation proposed by the president passes".

"Maybe", Renee half-conceded. She was not ready to admit the situation was still bad.

"But I can't work for you", Payton stated candidly and somewhat sorrowfully. She wished she could take the job.

"Payton… the president needs you. She's asking you to serve", Renee stated with her '_stop__being__a__baby_' tone. She sort of scolded her. "That should make you throw everything else off the window". Renee recalled jumping into serving her country a week after suffering a miscarriage. Then she told her emphatically, "You're being asked to serve your president. No matter your personal situation, that should make you drop everything you're doing, forget your personal problems and serve your country". Then she stood up, and Payton did the same. Then Renee shook her head disapprovingly and spoke deadly seriously, "If you don't feel like that… forget I know you"

Renee began leaving the office. Payton was stunned and now felt horrible. She had a duty. A bit hesitantly, she stopped the other woman, "Ms. Walker, wait… When do I begin?". Renee's lips curbed up in a smile.

**05.34**** PM-**** The**** White ****House**

Renee was sitting behind her desk, working on the State of the Union, when Eric walked into her office. "Ms. Walker, Agent O'Malley would like to see you for a moment, if you can".

"All right… send him in", Renee told her assistant.

Soon, Agent Nathan O'Malley, Director of White House Secret Service Operations, walked into her office. Renee stood up to greet him. "Nathan".

"Renee… hi", Nathan greeted her back, uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"Please, have a seat", Renee gestured toward one of her pink velvet couches and sat on one, while Nathan shyly sat in the other one. She wondered why Nathan looked so nervous and awkward. He was normally very confident. She also wondered why he needed to see her. "So, what brings you here?".

Nathan bit his lip hesitating for just a moment. "Well… Uh, I need… I'd like to ask you a personal favor". He was embarrassed about it. He hated to bother the white House Chief of Staff to ask her a favor. He hated asking favors. Period. But this was very important for him. "I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important".

"What is it?" Renee asked with concerned. Nathaniel was acting like he was about to ask one of her kidneys.

Nathan scratched the back of his head and began explaining the favor he needed with unusual shyness, "Well, I know you need a new assistant, 'cause I have to vet the candidates. But… I was wondering, uh, my daughter Zoe is looking for a job…".

Renee didn't need him to say more. "You want me to hire her".

"Just to _consider_ hiring her", Nathan rushed to clarify being crystal clear. Asking anybody for a favor was difficult for him. He was a man used to do anything without help. But it was his oldest daughter they were talking about. It was too important to be proud. "Eric is going to receive hundredths of applications and he'll probably select the best twenty or so for you to see. I'd just like you to take a look at Zoe's and I'd like you to meet her. So you can see for your self how great she is".

"I'm sure she is", Renee told him solemnly. "But, Nate, the position is for a college student. Didn't you say she's going to drop out of college?", Renee asked gently. Recalling what Nathan had said. She wanted to fill the position with a college student. Eric went to George Town University. He was an American Studies major.

"Yes. But she changed her mind. She's only dropping a few classes. She goes to George Town and is majoring in Public Policy" he explained, not hiding his pride. Fortunately, he had convinced his daughter not to drop out. "She married an idiotic good-for-nothing guy though". Nathan groaned, not hiding his loathe for the man." She really needs the job because her husband lost his. He's useless. But my daughter is a great girl". Then his demeanor softened again. "She's so smart, and great with computers. And she speaks French"

"That's good", Renee nodded solemnly and then smiled at Nathan. She found his concern and love for Zoe quite sweet. "All right… I can tell Eric to bring her application straight to my desk".

Nathan sighed with great relief. He was so grateful. "Thank you… this means a lot to me. Thank you".

**December**** 1****st**** 2018- ****Saturday**

**02.****27**** PM**** –** **National**** Museum**** of**** Natural**** History-**** Washington**** DC.**

On Saturday, Jack and Renee finished working early and went with Teri, Steve and Kim to the Natural Museum of National History. The four year old was way ahead of them, excitedly pointing at things and naming everything she was seeing as her parents followed her closely. Renee and Jack were walking slowly behind the group holding hands. She looked at him. "So, have you talked to Chloe and Morris".

"Yes, they are definitely interested", Jack told her and then his lips curbed up in a smile when he saw his granddaughter staring marveled at some dinosaur fossils while eating candies.

"Good… Good…" Renee gave her boyfriend a tiny smile.

Suddenly, a short young man in his late twenties, with russet-brown hair and russet-brown eyes, approached them and addressed her, "Ms. Walker? Hi… I'm Travis Herncastle from the World Net Daily…" The _World__Net__Daily_ (_WND_) was an American web site that published news from a conservative perspective. It was rather serious.

Jack got just livid. That guy had obviously followed them and was now interrupting them. He protectively got between Renee and Travis. "Excuse me… but we are with our family".

Renee looked at Jack with surprise. She couldn't believe he had said '_our__family_'. She had to overcome her astonishment to address Travis politely, "I'm sorry, Travis. You'll have to call me on Monday".

"All right, thank you", Travis accepted reluctantly. He shot angry darts at Jack with his eyes and left.

Renee was staring at Jack dreamily. He was puzzled. He didn't know what that was about. "What?"

She didn't say anything. She simply put her arms around him and kissed him. She loved him so much for thinking of her as family. And she particularly loved that he had no idea what he had done that was so special. It had came out so natural from him. But, suddenly, she felt alarmed. For the third time, she could see a storm coming.

They kept walking. A few minutes later, she saw him… a creepy obese man was standing behind a column looking at them from the distance, wearing a baseball cap. Renee had seen him before. It was the same man she had seen staring at her while she was having coffee with Liz, the man who looked at like Igor Laitanan, Vladimir's brother. This guy was even heavier. But Igor was dead. But, whoever the guy was, he was stalking her. Without saying anything to Jack, she quickly headed to where the guy was. However, then, a large group of tourist walked by her, blocking her view. Once they passed by, the man was gone. She still reached the point where the man had been and looked all around. The man was nowhere to be seen.

Jack chased Renee completely worried about her and puzzled. "What's going on?"

Renee kept looking for the creepy estranger as she told Jack what was happening. "I'm not sure", she admitted to her own exasperation. "I think… I think someone is stalking me"

Predictably, Jack got in protective angry lion mode. "What? Who?"

Renee kept searching as she explained the situation, trying not to show her fear. "This white obese man, in his forties, navy blue baseball cup… he was at staring me just before and also a few weeks ago in the mall"

Jack frowned. He gestured to Steve to wait right there and searched the guy with Renee. They had no luck. There were too many people around. All kinds of people…. There were white people, black people, Asian people, kids, senior citizens, tourist from Europe and Latin America, some obese women and some young men who were fat. But no obese white man in his forties. "He's gone, Renee. Are you sure it was the same guy both times?".

"I don't know", Renee hesitated. She had almost forgotten about the incident in the mall. "I think so".

"But you never saw him before that day?" Jack questioned with urgency in his voice.

"No, but he looked like…" Renee trailed off. It was crazy. Igor Laitanan was dead and buried. "This is crazy".

He put a hand in her shoulder reassuringly and his eyes were nailed in hers. "Tell me, who did he look like?"

"Igor Laitanan, Vladimir's brother", she admitted, never stopping looking around. "But it's impossible. He's dead"

Jack looked at her with concern. "Then it wasn't him. You are just paranoid".

Renee stepped back and stared at him horrified. "You think I'm slipping"

"No… no… I do not think that", Jack assured her immediately. "But maybe, you saw two obese men who happened to look a little bit like Vladimir's brother and you felt scared because it reminded you of Vladimir".

Renee calmed down and looked around doubtfully. The truth was she had been over paranoid since New York. And she didn't even know Igor. She had only seen him in pictures. Jack could be right after all. "Maybe you're right"

Jack smiled reassuringly and put his arms around her, protectively. "And if I'm not, I'm here, okay? I won't let anybody hurt you". He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

_Yesterday, and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard._

_I __know__… __been__ that __way __for__ all__ my__ time._

_Till forever, on it goes, through the circle, fast and slow._

_I __know__… __It c__an__'__t__ stop,__ I __wonder._

_I__ want __to __know__… _

_Have __you __ever __seen __the __rain __coming__ down __on__a __sunny __day?_

**December**** 5****Th ****2018-****Friday**

**05.25**** AM-**** Bethesda,****Maryland-**** Jack ****and**** Renee****'****s ****manor**

It was a regular morning in Renee and Jack's home. They were having breakfast together before they had to go to work. Then the phone began ringing, Renee quickly grabbed the receiver of the phone they in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Renee" _

Renee recognized the voice and straightened her back, clearly alarmed. "Ms. Smith"

"_I__'__m__ calling __because__ I__'__m__ in__ DC.__ And__ I__ need__ to__ see __you__"_

Renee thought the other woman was crazy. "Why would I want to see you?"

"_I__ have __a__ tape __of __your __confession __of __the __murder __of __Vladimir __Laitanan. __I__'__ll __send__ that __tape __to __a__ reporter __if __you __don__'__t __meet __me __tomorrow __at __5__ PM __at __the __Barnes __&__ Noble__ in __4801, __Bethesda __Avenue, __right __in __Bethesda_"

Before Renee could say anything, Kristen Smith hung up the phone. Renee was simply stunned and very much worried. Jack, who was sitting in the kitchen bench, looked at her with concern. "Who was it?"

Renee couldn't overcome her astonishment. "Kristen Smith. She wants to meet me. If I don't, she'll send a tape with me confessing the murder of Vladimir to the press".

Jack jumped on his feet abruptly, with his fingers curled in a fist, deeply outraged. He couldn't believe what was happening. "How dare she? You think she's gonna ask you money in exchange for the tape?"

"Yes", Renee replied flatly. She looked down, feeling helpless. She embraced herself and scratched the side of her arm, not knowing what to do. "But I can't give her money, Jack. First of all, if I give in she's gonna keep blackmailing forever. Second of all, this is extortion. It'd be illegal for me to be part of it".

Jack frowned with the anger he felt showing all over his features. "Do you want me to talk to that woman?"

Renee knew that if Jack talked to Kristen things would get out of hand. His temper could make him be violent with the woman, again, and he would get in serious problems. "No, Jack, please", she begged him. "Let me handle it".

Jack felt hurt because Renee didn't want his help. "I want to help".

"And I want to protect you", Renee insisted rather loudly and exasperated. Her crystal-blue eyes were begging him to stay out of the mess. "I don't want you involved in this. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me again".

Jack was clearly unhappy. Renee's delicate features were full of desperation. He knew very well that if he saw Kristen Smith again he would lose his temper, getting in serious trouble. And he knew damn well that Renee would feel terribly guilty about it. He had to reluctantly give in. "Fine. But how are you going to solve it".

She didn't know what to do. But she knew who would. "I need someone with a sharp political mind, who is used to this kind of situation. Someone who understands Smith's kind of thinking and knows how to deal with her".

Jack could easily tell she had a person in mind. He narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

**07.45**** AM- ****Washington ****DC. ****White ****House**** – ****The ****West ****Wing.**

George Ace Sullivan, deputy chief of staff for policy, heard attentively to what Renee Walker had told him about the extortion. He was one of the seven people in the world who knew every single one of Renee's secrets. George, Nathan O'Malley, Angie Nelson and a private investigator knew everything about Renee because they were the people in charge of vetting her. President Taylor knew because she had read reports of such vetting. Jack Bauer and Leon Craig knew the information about Renee because of personal reasons. So, George knew about Vladimir being murdered. He was extremely concerned to know that someone was threatening to reveal this information.

He rubbed his forehead wondering how bad the situation was. "She has a confession. What did you say exactly?"

"That I killed Vladimir because I hated him, because he made me sick and I lost my mind", Renee replied with sadness in her crystal-blue eyes. Her vision was blurred by unshed tears. George silently pondered about the situation for a moment. Renee finally asked him, "So, what should we do?".

"We definitely can't let her send that video to the press", George said very categorically. "Renee, you understand how serious this is? The president put you here. She backed you up. If this comes to light it will destroy her".

Renee turned her back at him, folded her arms tightly in front of her. She felt so horrible. She couldn't let her past actions destroy Allison. "What if I resign? The president can say she knew nothing about it"

George shook his head, thinking it was a terrible idea. He was horrified. "You think the President should go on TV saying '_Sorry,__ I__ was__ screwed__ by __my__ chief __of__ staff__… __again__'_? That will make her look like an idiot!"

Renee took a glace at the picture of herself with Allison. She sighed in desperation. Then she turned to look at George. "You think I should give Smith whatever she wants?"

"No", George replied immediately, with another plan in mind. "I have a guy who can find dirt on anybody. I can find something to use against her. Trust me, she has some skeleton in her closet".

Renee was somewhat skeptical. "How are you sure of that?"

"Because I know her type" George answered absolutely smoothly and confident.

"So, I have to threaten her with whatever information you find?" Renee asked with some despair. She was no lawyer, but she was sure doing such thing was borderline illegal.

"You can't be part of anything illegal", George rushed to state. "You shouldn't even be seen with her. I'll do it". George was not a fan of Renee and he was somewhat bitter over not getting promoted to Chief of Staff because of her. But he wouldn't let anybody destroy the administration.

**05.04**** PM-** **Barnes ****&**** Noble****-**** Bethesda,****Maryland**

As he had predicted, George had found the skeleton Kristen Smith hid in her closet. His friends didn't call him '_Ace_' only because it was his middle name. It was because he always had an ace under his sleeve. He spotted the black lawyer rapidly inside the book store and approached her. "Kristen Smith?"

Kristen stared with deep perplexity at the stranger with steel blue eyes and deep brown hair. "Yes?"

George offered her his hand as he introduced himself with his best poker face. "George Sullivan, Deputy Chief of Staff. Ms. Walker sent me to talk to you"

Kristen shook his hand and smirked smugly. "Always letting a man fix her messes, uh?". The lawyer had actually imagined that, being Chief of Staff, Renee Walker wouldn't get her hands dirty anymore.

George ignored her comment. "Come with me". He led her to his car. Kristen knew it was because he didn't want anybody to hear them. She followed him and sat in the passenger seat while he sat in the driver seat. They could both talk privately. "So, I understand you have a video? I'd like to see it".

"Naturally". Kristen handed him a memory stick. "You should know I made copies".

"Of course you did", George was unsurprised and not very impressed. He took his laptop and connected the memories stick with it. He played the video. It consisted in Renee's interrogation, with had been filmed by a security camera. At the end, you could even see Jack Bauer interrupting everything and choking the lawyer. George remained completely unfazed. Renee had already told him about Jack's violent outburst. He looked at Kristen Smith not hiding the disgust he felt, but he momentarily hid the ace he hid under his sleeve. "So, Ms. Smith… let's go straight to the point… what do you want?"

Shamelessly, and without wasting a second, Kristen explained the situation, "I'm in town because I've got a job interview. There's an opening in the Department Of Justice, in the office of public affairs. I want Walker to call whoever she needs to call to make sure I get the job"

"That's not gonna happen", George stated firmly. He kept pretending he was. "But, perhaps, we can buy you the tape", he suggested smoothly. Then he casually pointed out with a shrug "Renee's pretty rich".

It wasn't exactly what she wanted. But the offer definitely caught Kristen's attention. She arched her eyebrows, very much intrigued. "How much would she offer?".

"So, would you take money?" George asked her for confirmation.

"How much?", Kristen asked right back, providing the verification George needed. The man took a piece of paper from his briefcase and a pen, and he wrote something on a paper and handed it to her. When she read it, the paper had nothing but the number 0. She stared at George in disbelief. "What is this?"

"That's what you'll get, Ms. Smith", George informed, rather smugly and clearly enjoying the situation. "Absolutely nothing". Then he got deadly serious and spoke angrily, "That information, witch, I can only assume, you've got illegally, is classified. Revealing that is a federal crime punished with 20 years of prison". Then he took a recorder from his pocket and showed it to her with an arrogant smile and then he pressed the stop button, "And I recorded you trying to blackmail me and threatening to reveal classified information". Then he paused for dramatic purposes and showed the real ace he had been hiding, "Besides, I can send you to prison just by using this…". He took a folder with a bunch of papers from a bank. It showed several deposits made to her account.

Kristen saw it and then truly got scared. But she tried not to show it. "I don't have to listen to this"

The woman tried to leave the vehicle. But George immediately raised his voice just slightly and spoke so more severely than ever. "Don't you dare leave this car". Nobody ever expected him to be firm and strong because of his short stature, his slim body, and geeky appearance. But he could be a scary guy. Kristen actually startled in shock, but then she tried to leave again. George raised his severe voice a bit more, but never yelling, and his steel-blue eyes darkened with anger, "Don't you dare leave!" Kristen didn't even move. Without softening his tone and demeanour, he spitted out the facts, "Last year, Paolo Visconti, a well known Italian gangster operating in New York, gave you a lot of money for you to drop the charges against one of his men. And I can prove it"

Kristen pressed her lips together. How did he know? How had he gotten those papers? She wanted to cry. Of course, she wouldn't. Instead, her voice and demeanour simply turned desperate, "You don't understand… my mother has cancer… the treatment is very expensive. I need the money"

"Do I look like I care about it?", George abruptly snapped. He took a deep breath, calmed down and simply put the cards on the table. "The only deal I'm proposing is this…" He paused only for dramatic purposes while Kristen just looked beat. "Give me all the evidence you've got, don't tell a soul about this, and you won't go to jail. Now, your career in the justice department will be over, I'll make sure of that. But you'll keep your freedom".

**06.54**** PM-**** White**** House**** – ****The**** West**** Wing**

George walked into Renee's office without revealing anything with his expression. Renee looked at him with her blue eyes full of expectation, "So?" He then smiled like a cat that had eaten a canary and deposited a light-brown envelop in her desk. Renee examined the material that was in the envelop. There was a memory stick, the pictures of Vladimir Laitanan butchered and his autopsy report. She looked at George in disbelief, "Wait… are this…?"

"The originals", George confirmed, with a smug smirk. Then he explained the situation speaking very fast and casually, like someone used to this kind of situations. "Kristen stole them before leaving CTU. Nobody noticed because they were to busy with the crisis. The EMP fried all digital record of what you did… except for the video of your confession, which Smith copied in that memory stick". He pointed at the memory stick he had given her.

"Doesn't she have copies of all this?" Renee asked with distrust. It was all too good to be true.

"If she does, she won't dare using them", George informed her with a great deal of confidence.

Renee narrowed her eyes. "Do I want to know how you pulled this off?"

George took a seat in the chair in front of her desk and played mysterious. The president was not the only who needed plausible deniability. Renee was better off not knowing certain things too. "Like my grandpa Ace, a magician, would say… telling you how I did it would ruin all the fun". He smirked again with satisfaction.

**08.17 ****PM-**** Maryland,****Bethesda-**** Walker-Bauer ****House**

Renee was in the kitchen. She was sitting by the kitchen island with Vladimir's pictures and autopsy report right in front of her. She had already seen them, but now she was looking at them again. She just couldn't believe. She still couldn't believe she had really done such atrocity. Vladimir looked like a giant rat had eaten his left eye. And she had stabbed him fifteen times. She had butchered him.

Jack walked into the kitchen with a dirty mug, after working in his studio for a moment. He was planning to wash the mug, but when he saw Renee staring at the pictures looking truly upset, he simply left the mug and approached her. His heart truly broke for her. "Please, sweetheart. Stop looking at that".

"I did this", she could barely speak. She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat."I did this, Jack. And I got away with it. This is the only evidence there is. All digital evidence was erased by the EMP. This is the only evidence, except for the copies Smith may have. But she won't use them. I got away with it and I don't deserve it". She had to stop talking and wiped tears that came to her eyes with her sleeve. "I killed… no, I butchered a person I don't deserve to be here". She clearly didn't mean in the physical place she was in, but in the place she was in life. She didn't deserve Jack and her job.

Jack's heart ached for her even more. He got closer to her and held her very tightly, "Yes, you deserve it. Renee, you deserve everything you've got. Please, you have to let that go". He moved back slightly to nail his eyes in hers. He was begging her desperately. "You have got to let that go… please".

Renee sobbed softly and Jack held her tightly. Then, an idea hit him. He took an aluminium boiling pot from the cabinets and then he put the pictures and autopsy report inside the pot. Renee stood up and headed to where he was with deep confusion. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything", he stated solemnly. Then he handed her a box of matches. "You are".

She realised what he wanted. Jack wanted her to burn everything. Not just in order to get read of the evidence, but as a symbolic gesture as well. She looked at him, unsure. "Jack…"

Before Renee could protest, he spoke firmly, "Please, you have to do this. I would do it for you. But I think that wouldn't help you". He again handed the box of matches to her. "You deserve to move on, Renee".

Still hesitating, she took the matches and lighted one. After a moment of doubt, she finally took the autopsy report, set it on fire and then threw it to the pot. Soon enough, the pictures that were in the pot caught fire. Renee observed as everything inside the pot got consumed in the fire and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack tightly held her from behind while they both watched the orange flames. Eventually, it all turned into ashes.

That was it. They had gotten rid of the evidence. Now what happened was truly in the past. Renee turned around to hold him and cry in his arms. But this time, it wasn't a cry out of guilt. It was the kind of cry that gives you relief and makes the load in your heart and soul lighter.

She gave Jack a tiny smile. "Thank you".

"You are welcome", Jack replied with a tiny smile too.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Renee and Jack exchanged confused looks. They weren't expecting anybody. "It's okay. I'll go", he told her, knowing she needed a moment before talking to anybody.

He headed to the door and took a look at the little screen showing the live images taken by the security camera outside. When he saw who it was he just couldn't believe it. He blinked, feeling profoundly shocked. He didn't understand. How could it be? How could Audrey Louise Heller be there, in his front door?

_I__ want __to__ know__… __Have__ you__ ever__ seen __the __rain?_

_I__ want__ to__ know__…__Have__ you__ ever__ seen__ the__ rain __c__oming__ down__ on__ a__ sunny__ day?_

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**(Please, please, please… I want tons of reviews!) **


	19. Slipping

**AN: **Thanks to all the people who read this story and to those who read and review! I'm happy with the support I got after Chapter 18.

The stalker subplot will be, somewhat, explained soon. And it could be connected to the plot of part 4. ; )

**About Audrey**: In a story called "The redemption we seek" (unfortunately it was abandoned) Audrey comes back. That story made me want to include Audrey in my story. Thanks to the author for inspiring me!

For the record, I hated Audrey from the beginning. Honestly, I never understood why Jack loved her that much. The only explanation I found is "Because it said so on the script" or "Because Jack has a thing for women who need to be rescued". However, I'll try to be fair with her. After all, she's a woman who risked her life for Jack. She scored some points with me for that. And, in season five, she scored some points for being totally cool about Jack interrogating her. (See? Season 5 was so awesome that it even made Audrey a little bit tolerable).

I'll try to stay as true to the character as possible. But the character is understandably traumatized, since she was tortured for months. I think her traumatic experience would change a person.

ADVISE: By the way, if you hated Audrey but liked Kim Raver I strongly recommend you to watch the last two seasons of 'Grey's Anatomy', a show in which she plays a very awesome doctor.

**Dear Lau:** I missed your long reviews!. The fact that my story put tears in your eyes flatters me! I only cry with fanfics that are well written. So, it means a lot to me. To be fair with Audrey, Kiefer and Kim Raver had great chemistry together. But I never liked the character for reasons I explained above. About Teri… I believe she rocked. At first, I wasn't crazy about her. But she had me when she handled being kidnapped so well. She even shot a bad guy. I think she was awesome. Of course, I like Renee more.

WoW… longest Author's note ever. Anyway… let the chapter begin:

**Previously:** Dolores Donovan has complications with her pregnancy and needs to stay home, so Eric gets promoted to first assistant and Nathan O'Malley wants his daughter to be Renee's new second assistant.

Renee sees a fat man who looks like Vladimir's late brother stalking her. Since Vladimir's brother is dead, she thinks she's just being over paranoid because of her past experiences.

Renee and Jack talked about his feelings for Audrey. He says he loves Renee now and that his deep feelings for Audrey are in the past. He just feels truly guilty about what happened to his former girlfriend.

Jack learns that Audrey has the chance of entering a clinical trial to get cured, but the treatment could kill her, so her father won't give the authorization. But, a month later, Audrey shows up very unexpectedly in the manor.

**Next: **Jack remembers the very first woman in his life who slipped into insanity and whom he couldn't save. And then he gets obsessed with saving Audrey. They talk and remember happy moments in their relationship.

Renee is scared of losing Jack to Audrey. She's also afraid of losing her mind.

**Disclaimer: **24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran and Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). I'm just having fun, not making any money.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**CHAPTER 19: **

**Slipping **

**Year 1974**

**Los Angeles, California- Phillip Bauer´s mansion**

Darlene Bauer was truly horrified. She had peeked through the window of her bedroom and seen her husband Phillip bringing in two big men with hospital uniforms. She didn't want to go back to the hospital. And she was convinced that she didn't need to. Nervously, she chewed a lock of her very long wavy blonde hair, embraced herself and scratched the sides of his arms. She tried to think what to do. She couldn't let them take her. She had two boys she adored and wanted to stay with them. She ran to hide in his oldest son's bedroom. She closed the door behind her and saw Jack there. "Oh, Jack… you have to help me. Your father wants to send me to the hospital again". Without further explanation, she hid under her son's bed with a terrified expression.

Jack was in extreme shock. But he calmly kneeled next to his beloved mom to try reasoning with her. The ten year old was already used to his mom's sickness. "Mom, the hospital is good for you. They help you, so you won't hurt yourself anymore". He took a concerned glance at the many nasty scars in his mom's wrists. He recalled the one time he had found her. It was horrifying. Other times, Darlene had been found almost dead by Graham, twice by Phillip and once by Sam, the butler, who was more like a dad to Jack.

"Please, Jack, help me", Darlene pleaded with very obvious desperation. Her aquamarine eyes, so similar to her son's, were begging Jack's help. "Don't let them take me"

"They want to help you", Jack reassured her with a kind tone. His heart was breaking for her, but he couldn't help.

"No… no… that's lie…" she informed her son, Darlene decided to be brutally honest and tell her oldest son the truth. She explained it to him between desperate sobs, "They don't help. They electrocute me… and they put me in a bathtub full with water with a lot of ice… and they poke me with big needles and make me sleep for days".

Soon, Phillip Bauer knocked on the door. He sounded very agitated. "Jack, is you mother with you?". Before Jack could even answer, Phillip launched into the room with two huge male nurses. Phillip easily retrained his son harshly and tried to reassure him. "It's okay, son. She's very sick. She really needs this"

The kid observed dismayed how they forced his mom to get out from under the bed and how they gave her an injection. His mom kept screaming "Jack, help me. Don't let them take me". But Jack didn't do anything. He believed whatever they did to his mom, as horrible as it seemed, was necessary for her to get better.

**December 5Th 2018- Friday **

**08. 32 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer Manor**

Audrey Louise Heller felt something was not right the second she saw a big manor where Jack's house should be. Perhaps she had the wrong address. Jack Bauer was not the type of guy who would live in a mansion. His family was rich, but he had left his family the second he turned eighteen. Besides, he couldn't afford living in a place like the one she was looking at. She mentally cursed herself, feeling upset for having the wrong address. But she decided to ring the bell anyway, just in case this people knew Jack. Maybe he lived nearby, maybe she had only written a digit or two wrong. So she rang the bell and waited. To her surprise, Jack himself opened the door.

Jack stared at Audrey with a mixture of shock and disbelief. They locked eyes silently for a moment and then exchanged tiny smiles. Finally, he managed to speak, "Hey".

"Hey", Audrey greeted him back with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

It took another moment of silence for Jack to overcome his astonishment and invite her in. "Please, came on in".

Audrey stepped into the house and looked around feeling curious and somewhat fearful, while Jack took off her coat and put it in a small closet. She still felt awkward when she was somewhere that was not her house. She felt like something bad was going to happen. She had only left the house at that moment because her urge to see Jack was too strong. The fist obvious thing she noticed was that the house was big, far too big to be Jack's house, and the décor did not quite match his simple tastes. Something was definitely wrong.

Right then, Renee emerged casually from the kitchen. "Honey, who is…?". She stopped dryly as soon as she saw Audrey. Her entire body tensed. She couldn't believe _Audrey Heller _was there. Renee observed her carefully. The other woman was even more beautiful than the pictures revealed. The blonde woman with long wavy hair looked beautiful and youngful casually dressed in jeans, shirt and a vest, besides, the pass of time hadn't affected the forty two year old woman, who only had few and very soft expression lines on her face. Renee looked older, because of her very sober dark-gray skirt suit and because her auburn hair was neatly tied up in an updo.

Suddenly, Jack realized they were all looking at each other in a very uncomfortable silence. He snapped out of his daze and proceeded to make proper introductions. "Audrey, this is Renee Walker… Renee, Audrey Heller".

"Hi", Renee nodded with a polite smile and shook the other woman's hand.

"Hi", Audrey greeted Jack's girlfriend looking down, shaking Renee's hand very awkwardly, and keeping as much distance as possible, like the red-haired woman had the plague. It was another issue she still had. She couldn't make direct eye contact with most people, only with her dad, her brother and now Jack. She was afraid of strangers in general. She couldn't trust anybody. Besides, she was extra uncomfortable because of the particular situation. Renee was not just anybody, but a woman living with Jack. Audrey was heartbroken. Yet, she tried to act as normal as she could. "I'm sorry. I wasn't told you lived with someone, Jack. I should have called. I'm gonna go".

Audrey started heading for the door, but Jack gently stopped her. "No wait…"

Instinctively, Renee played the role of polite-woman-having-guests. "You can stay. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be great. Thank you", Audrey told her softly, giving the other woman one quick look. A cloud of sadness momentarily covered her face. She hated that Renee was so beautiful.

"Which kind? We have all kinds of tea", Renee tried to reassure Audrey with a smile. She could see Audrey was a bit frightened. She was trying to sound comforting, but was coming off as patronizing instead.

"Regular is fine", she replied timidly. "Thank you"

Renee then turned to her boyfriend. "And you, Jack?"

"The same, thanks", Jack answered without even looking at Renee, His eyes at that moment couldn't leave Audrey. Once Renee nodded and left, to the kitchen Audrey seemed to relax slightly. They sat next to each other in the couch and he tentatively and very gently squeezed her hand. "So, what happened? How come you…?". Jack trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put it. "You seem to be doing well".

"They tried an experimental treatment in me, and it worked", Audrey explained, keeping her fingers intertwined with his. They both needed to touch each other to make sure the other was actually there.

Jack was surprised to find out James Heller had authorized the treatment after all. "But you dad was too scared of the side effects to give his consent".

"Richie made him change his mind", Audrey informed, clearly proud of her brother for fighting their dad.

"Good", Jack smiled feeling incredible relief. Audrey seemed to be doing relatively good, except for her noticeable insecurity and the way she spoke almost too softly. "So, how are you?".

"I'm better. But I still have horrible nightmares", she admitted sadly looking down at their linked hands. "I still can't go out without feeling they are going to take me again. I get depressed and some memories are still blurred". Her memories of Jack hadn't been affected thought. It was strange. She couldn't remember how her wedding dress had been like until she saw it in pictures. But she recalled the black and gray tie Jack was wearing the day Paul died. Then she quickly decided to add something somewhat positive. "But I'm glad with the progress I'm making. They say that until two months ago I didn't know where I was and I tended to sleep for days"

Renee reemerged into the living room with two cups of tea and noticed Audrey and Jack were holding hands. She startled and her entire body tensed again. But she tried her best to act as natural as possible. After all, Leo held her hand sometimes to give her reassurance. It only meant friendship. But this was Audrey Louise Heller, a woman Jack had adored like crazy. He had been mad about her… quite literally, if you considered his attempt to kidnap her (over her dad's dead body, no less) a moment of insanity.

Renee did her best too appear unfazed though, and simply gave them the cups of tea. "Here you have". Both of them thanked her and Jack finally let go Audrey's hand. But Renee still had the horrible feeling of being an unwanted intruder. "Uh, Jack, I'll let you two catch up. I'll be working in the study". They both seemed to appreciate being left alone. Renee left after giving the other a concerned look, feeling a mixture of panic and sadness take over her.

**09. 42 PM- Baltimore, Maryland – James Heller's house**

Audrey arrived to her father's house, where she had to live while she was still recovering. James Brandon Heller was looking as severe as only he could, with his arms tightly folded in front of him. He was very visibly angry. "Audrey, where did you go? You didn't have permission to leave the house by yourself"

Audrey was deeply outraged. Her father treated her like a frail child because of what she had gone through. It truly annoyed her. She frowned and spoke calmly, but firmly. Strangers scared her, but she was capable of standing up to her father. "Dad, I'm, a grown woman. I can go wherever I want. I can take care of myself".

"That's _exactly_ what you said before going to China and look how that turned out", James protested almost automatically, without truly thinking. All he wanted was his daughter to be safe. He would never forgive himself for failing to protect her in the past.

Audrey felt hit by an incredibly heavy anvil of guilt and looked at her dad like a wet puppy. It had been all her fault. She had been so stupid. She should have never gone to China. She had lost six years of her life and she had lost Jack forever. If she had stayed home, she would have been there for Jack when he returned from that hell. And he would have never met Renee Walker.

James noticed his comment had upset his daughter. She didn't need him to blame her. He felt so terrible. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean… You were so brave, fighting for the man you love".

"I was stupid", she said and sat wearily in the black leather couch her dad had in the living room. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Now I lost him… I went to see him and he lives with a woman". Suddenly, her sadness turned into anger directed at her dad. "Why didn't you tell me? You talked to me about her… when you told me about Russia. You never said she was with Jack". Her father had helped Audrey catch up with the most important political events. She had missed a lot. He had mentioned, the White House siege, the Russian conspiracy to kill Omar Hassan and Jack helping during those events. He had also told her about Renee, a woman Jim Heller seemed to admire. But he hadn't mentioned Jack and Renee had a personal relationship.

"I didn't want to upset you", James stated defensively. He hadn't been capable of breaking his dear princess's heart with the news. Audrey had constantly asked about Jack. But her therapist had said she wasn't ready to face him just yet. Audrey had gone to visit him against medical advice. "You are recovering so well. I didn't want to ruin that". He sat next to his daughter looking sad. "How do you feel about Jack living with someone?"

Audrey gave him a '_How do you think I feel_?' look. Then she whined like a child. "I feel hurt, daddy. He… he just replaced me. I got sick and he just replaced me".

"That's not what he did", James told her sincerely. He wasn't Jack's biggest fan, far from it, but he had to admit the younger man had loved Audrey very much. The problem was that the people Jack loved the most winded up dead. "He left you only to protect you. He was thinking about what was best for you. He _had_ to move on".

But Audrey interpreted his dad's words wrongly. "You're right, daddy", she stated with new found energy. She suddenly found an explanation for Jack and Renee's relationship. "I mean, he spent twenty months in a Chinese prison, being tortured. He needed someone to help him recover from that, to give him comfort, but I was sick. He _had_ to turn to someone else. It's only natural. He couldn't be all alone after what he went through".

James looked at his daughter feeling alarmed. "That's not what I meant". He then held his daughter's hand trying to offer comfort. "I'm sorry, Audrey. But he's truly in love with her".

Audrey shook her head in denial. "No… it can't be. He loves me. A love like the one he and I felt for each other can't just disappear. The kind of love he and I felt lasts forever. He just needed someone for comfort", she insisted quite stubbornly. Then she justified with understanding, "He probably thought I would never recover".

James's heart was aching for his daughter. "I'm afraid you're wrong, sweetheart".

"How would you know? You hardly know him", Audrey protested, with her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears.

"But I've seen them together", James told her as gently as he could. "Audrey, I know for a fact that he loved you very deeply. But not anymore. Now he loves her". Audrey broke down in uncontrollable sobs and James held her, trying to offer comfort. "You're gonna be all right". Audrey kept hiding her face in her dad's chest and shook her head in denial. James tried to come up with an idea to help her. "Would you like to go to Uncle Gene's house? You can rest and the distance might help you get over Jack".

Audrey was not happy with the idea. "I don't wanna go to London". She sighed with pained resignation. "Jack is the only one who can understand what I've been through. He can help me. I guess I could try being his friend".

James wasn't sure that was a good idea. But he tried to be supportive nevertheless. "Everyone needs friends". He held her again. Audrey broke down in soft sobs again. "It's all right. I'm here for you. You're going to be just fine".

**11. 53 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker's House**

Renee took off her clothes, put on her oversized t-shirt and got settled in bed next to Jack, who was reading some report. She gave him a quick concerned look. They had barely spoken a few words since Audrey left. She bit her lip worriedly. She had no idea how he was taking his former girlfriend's unexpected reappearance. But she feared that old feelings were bound to stir inside him. She attempted to casually start a conversation about the complicated subject. "So, it's great that she's finally healing".

"Yeah, It's great", Jack agreed promptly and very sincerely. But he didn't take his eyes from his papers.

"So, you're gonna visit her tomorrow?" Renee asked trying to sound cool about it. Since Audrey couldn't stay too long, Jack had agreed to visit her the following day.

Jack got suddenly way too defensive. "I have to be there for her, Renee. I can't just leave her alone now. It's my fault that she got sick in the first place".

Renee was very quick to object firmly. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. She decided to go…"

"Are you saying it's _her_ fault?" Jack instantly asked with sudden outrage all over his face.

"Of course not!" she replied in disbelieve. Why was Jack so angry and defensive? Audrey had been an innocent victim. She had never meant to blame her. "The Chinese government is responsible"

Jack clearly thought he was responsible too. But that wasn't truly the point. The point was that he had an obligation. "Well… no matter who is to blame, I've got to help her. It's the least I can do"

"Jack… I never said you shouldn't help her", Renee clarified, trying to be crystal clear and sincere. "I understand that you care about her. And, honestly, you wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't try to help her". She held his hand and gave him a tiny smile. "Your loyalty and commitment to others is what I love the most about you"

Then Jack looked down and away. He didn't feel very loyal. He had deserted Audrey in a time of need and was now living with another woman. The guilty was eating him alive. Then he looked at Renee full of determination. "I'll be there for her. I owe it to her". He sighed wearily; he simply didn't want to discuss the topic any longer. "Renee, I really have to read this", he told her as he patted the folder with the report. "I'll go to the study".

Renee worriedly looked at him leaving the bed. She felt sad and alarmed at the very same time. She sighed and lied on her stomach hugging her pillow. Then she stretched and arm to touch the right side of his bed, _his_ side. In the past, he would have comforted her and eased all her insecurities by showing his love physically. They had grown closer in the last month. But now he was suddenly putting distance between them. What was that about?

**December 6Th 2018- Saturday **

**04.15 AM- Baltimore, Maryland – James Heller's house**

Audrey Heller examined herself in the mirror for the millionth time. She was wearing blue jeans and a light green sweater over a white shirt. Her skin was too pale, because she had spent six years in a hospital. Yet, some make up made her face look better. She was, overall, satisfied with her looks. She was feeling anxious because Jack would visit her soon, since they hadn't been able to talk a lot on the day before. She wanted to look great for him.

While she waited, she sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap and began downloading a movie that won an Oscar while she was sick. She had a lot of catching up to do. Suddenly, her doorbell finally ran. She quickly went to open the door, after carefully checking who it was, and smiled a bit nervously when she saw Jack. "Hey"

"Hey", Jack greeted her back, genuinely glad to see her. After a brief moment of hesitation, Jack gave her a hug. Audrey hugged him back and held him tightly for a long time. Then she finally broke the embrace and Jack looked into her hazel eyes with concern. "So, how are you?"

Audrey let out a sad sigh, full of resignation. She then looked down struggling to admit how she felt, "It's been hard. I'm trying to get my life back. But I was gone for too long".

Jack then made her look into his eyes. "But you're here now. And you are going to get your life back. You'll see".

Audrey nodded and her lips curbed up in a tiny smile. "I'll be fine", she said firmly, like she was trying to reassure herself. Then she took his coat and casually hung it from the hanger. "So, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd like a coffee. If it's not too much trouble", Jack answered.

"Not at all", Audrey assured him, and promptly left to the kitchen.

While Audrey left, Jack took a quick look around. He saw two pictures of Audrey and Paul Raines's wedding. One was of the bride and the groom. The other one was of Audrey walking down the aisle with her dad. Jack was sure James had put those pictures on display because he had truly liked Paul as son in law. Jack had never seen those photos. He was impressed by how young and happy the couple looked. He felt so damn guilty. He had killed Paul and made Audrey miserable. However, she had forgiven him and gone to China to try to rescue him. She was a truly amazing woman with such a great heart.

Audrey suddenly reemerged in the living room with two cups of coffee on a tray, which she put on the coffee table. They both took a sip of their coffees. They felt awkward and neither one of them knew what to say. The circumstances they were facing were truly strange. Suddenly, Audrey recalled there was something she wanted to show Jack. "Hey, you'll never guess what I found… look…"

She took her laptop, searched for a file, opened it and showed the computer screen to Jack. He was stunned. It was a picture of him with Audrey. They were lying in bed, covered with beige sheets. Jack recalled the day they took it setting the camera in automatic like it was yesterday. There were five other similar pictures taken at that same moment of them in different poses. The photos had in common that the couple in them looked relaxed, young and happy. He was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, I thought didn't have them anymore".

"Richie saved all my files in a disk, just in case I recovered", Audrey explained. Then she looked at the pictures with a tiny smile. "Do you remember that day?"

"I remember everything about us", Jack admitted with a low and soft whisper. "It was the weekend before…". He trailed off, feeling a bit awkward. "The weekend before the day Paul died. We went to Vermont". Then he recalled the moment he had shared with Audrey with a smile. "It was a wonderful weekend".

"We never left the bed", Audrey recalled and she actually chucked very softly for the first time in six years.

"We had too much fun" Jack said with a smirk. Now that he thought about it, he and Audrey had barely left the bed during their six months together. Save for a few dates, whenever they met, they had simply gone to bed together and stayed there for as long as they encounter lasted. They were sheltered in their little bubble. The real world didn't mess with them until the day Paul died.

Audrey chucked softly again as another happy memory suddenly popped in her head. "Remember the first time we spent the weekend together?"

Jack remembered that weekend like it was yesterday. "We went to Boston. There were carnations all over the room and you told me it was your favorite flower because your mom loved them and they reminded you of her"

Audrey sighed, wishing she could have that weekend back. "And since then, you always made sure our hotel rooms had carnations". She suddenly saddened, she missed Jack so badly. He could be so sweet. And the love making had been fantastic. Then she looked at him with a doubt in her mind. "In Boston, did we even leave the room?"

"No, we did not", Jack replied with his eyes in hers, submerged in all the warm memories.

She sighed melancholically. She missed Jack badly. "I can't believe these are the only pictures of us we ever took"

Jack looked at her sadly. He too wished they had more photos of them together. "Well… We had to hide our relationship from your family. You were afraid someone could see a picture of us".

"And when I decided to be open about our relationship, it had to end", Audrey pointed out with another sad sigh. She had been the one who had wanted to go slow. She had a hard time deciding to end forever twelve years of marriage to Paul. Back then, she had thought she and Jack would have plenty of time anyway and there was no need to rush things. The biggest mistake of her life. "Do you ever wonder… do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been kidnapped?"

"I don't wonder… I _know_ what would have happened", Jack quickly replied being absolutely blunt. "We would have been happy together… forever". After he said that, he couldn't help but to feel he was in the wrong. For eight years, he had been sure that Audrey and he would have been incredibly happy together. Now he wasn't so sure. Could they have really functioned as a couple while dealing with his world? Could she have handled the fact that he was not capable of walking away from his duty and his obligations? He didn't want to think like that. "But that couldn't be. There's no point in wonder what could have been, Audrey. We have to deal with what did happen".

"Yeah", Audrey breathed out that little word with resignation and profound sadness. She looked down and to a side. Her sadness grew deeper. "Things turned out all right for you anyway".

He felt like a baseball bad made of guilt was hitting him repeatedly in the head. He rushed to hold her hand and trying to comfort her. "You'll meet someone too and you'll be really happy. Your life it's not over".

"I know", Audrey said, trying to sound stoic. Yet, she felt that, without Jack, her life was indeed over.

He gently lifted her chin to her hazel eyes could meet his. "And I'm here for you, okay?"

"How come you can be here?" Audrey then wondered somewhat bitterly. "Isn't Renee upset?"

"Of course not" he automatically replied with a categorical tone. "She understands why I want to be your friend. I'm with her, but that doesn't mean I can't be there for you".

"I'm glad. Because I need you", she admitted very softly, with tears in hr eyes. Instantly, Jack then held her tightly.

**December 8Th 2018- Monday**

**06.16- The White House **

Zoe Diane O'Malley Forrest passed through many security checkpoints until she was in the White House lobby. Being the daughter of Nathan O'Malley, head of Secret Service white House operations, didn't mean she got special treatment. She naturally had to respect all the security measures, like everyone else. With a nervous smile, she greeted the agents who scrutinized her purse. She had nothing to hide. She was simply very nervous because it was her first day of work. She would be the second assistant to the White House Chief of Staff. That was so incredibly significant because Renee Walker was a very important woman who needed perfect assistants to do her job quickly and efficiently. Zoe hoped desperately to be up to the task.

She finally reached the antechamber of Renee Walker's office. Zoe saw Eric Denzel Pratt, the recently promoted first assistant, in his desk. He stood up to greet her and she greeted him timidly. "Good morning, Mr. Pratt".

Eric was surprised and amused by her formality. "I'm just three years older than you are. You can call me Eric".

"Of course, sir", Zoe burped out automatically and then her freckled face acquired a light pink tone when she realized she had called him 'sir' after he requested being called by his first name. She never meant to treat Eric like he was old. She had simply treated him like a boss. "I'm sorry… Eric".

"It's okay… Zoe", Eric smiled, finding her very cute. They had met during the selection process and then during her orientation. Until then, he had always been '_Mrs. Forrest'_ to him, and he had been '_Mr. Pratt_' to her.

"You can call me Zoe or Zo, like my friends call me". Then she realized that, maybe, she was stepping some sort of line. She rushed anxiously to clarify, "I'm not saying we are friends. I mean, we can, if you want to, of course…". She sighed and decided to shut up. She was too nervous.

Eric smiled, finding her charming. He secretly liked Zoe. Sadly, he couldn't ask her out because she was married, but he could look at her all he pleased. She was a gorgeous nineteen year old woman, with beautiful deep-set aquamarine-green eyes and long chestnut-brown wavy hair arranged with two long braids that almost reached her waist. Eric thought braids were rather informal and childish for the White House, but she looked so impossibly cute, young and fresh. Yet, she was properly dressed with a formal white blouse and dark-gray pants. However, her nails were inappropriately polished with shiny dark-pink polish. He would have to talk to her about what was correct for the White House and what wasn't, but not so soon. He wanted her to feel at ease first. Being scolded in her first minute of work would make her feel bad.

Then they spotted Renee arriving. Eric promptly took a folder from his desk and approached his boss with a polite smile. "Good morning, Ms. Walker".

"Good morning, Eric", Renee greeted the young black man and noticed the folder in his hands. "Please, tell me that's the FBI report on the Russians gangsters operating in DC."

"It surely is", Eric informed smoothly.

Renee gladly took the report. Then she noticed the timid young woman observing her and Eric talk. She smiled to make her feel welcome. "Hi, Zoe. I'm glad to have you working with us".

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm glad to be here", Zoe said honestly. The mixture of excitement and nervousness she felt was written all over her features.

Renee smiled, finding the young woman's nervousness cute, and handed Zoe her coat. It was then that Renee noticed a bruise in the assistant's left cheek. Zoe had tried to conceal the bruise with make up, and most people wouldn't notice. Eric hadn't seen it, but Renee definitely did. Her features were soon covered with a cloud of suspicion. "What happened to your face?"

Zoe was instantly alarmed. For a brief moment, she didn't know what to say. But, being used to making up excuses for her bruises, she soon thought of something. "I slipped on ice".

Renee didn't know whether to believe her. In winter, Grandma Becca used to say '_I slipped on ice_' to justify the bruises from Grandpa Archer's abuse. But maybe Zoe was telling the truth. Renee thought that, maybe, she was so used to violence and abuse that she saw it everywhere. She was just too paranoid. "You should be careful. You can get seriously hurt". The younger woman nodded sheepishly. Renee decided to let it go and simply gave her new assistant an easy task, since it was her first day. "Please, I'd like a black coffee and a blueberry muffin". Then she addressed her male assistant. "And I need to talk to Dave Lyman today".

Without waiting for an answer, Renee entered her office. Zoe was about to do as she was told, but then the phone on her desk began ringing, so Eric stopped her. "Zoe, take the call first, so you can practice with the phone".

Zoe nodded and picked up the receiver. "Renee Walker's office, how can I help you?". She heard what the other person said and replied, "Absolutely, I'll patch you right through, sir". Yet, instead of pressing the button to patch the call through, she pressed the one to disconnect the call by mistake. "Oh… no… I didn't"

Eric realized what had happened. But he wasn't very alarmed. "It's okay. We'll call the person back. Who was it?"

"Blake", Zoe answered, giving the name the other person had given her.

"Blake Rennard the pollster? Or Blake Eastman, Secretary Fenwick's assistant?" Eric asked. He got only a sorrowful look from Zoe. He sighed. "It's all right. We've got caller ID". But the young girl still looked upset. He gave her a tiny smile, trying to reassure her. "It's okay. You'll learn. Until you do, I'll work double shifts to help you".

She sighed, relieved, and smiled with appreciation. Then she went to hang the coat and get Renee's breakfast.

**December 9Th 2018- Tuesday**

**05. 14 AM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

_Jack was horrified observing helplessly the Chinese operatives torturing Audrey. He couldn't do anything about it.. _

"_Mr. Bauer, if you tell me what I want to know, she'll be free", Cheng told his prisoner. Jack remained in absolute silence. So Cheng approached Audrey, took a syringe and gave her an injection. Immediately, she began screaming in pain. Cheng spoke condescendingly. "Ms, Heller, don't worry, the pain will stop as soon as Mr. Bauer talks to us"._

"_Jack, please, help me… don't let them do this to me", Audrey then begged desperately. But Jack didn't say a word. _

"_He doesn't care about you because he has another woman at home", Cheng maliciously told Audrey, who began crying loudly. Cheng gave the woman another injection and she sweated and screamed in pain. _

"_Jack, please, help me… don't let them do this to me", Audrey begged once again, getting even more desperate._

_Cheng gave Audrey electrical shots. Suddenly, a bath tube full of ice appeared and Cheng put Audrey in it. Soon, the woman began trembling and she looked at Jack and pleaded. "Please, Jack. Help me. Don't let them do this to me". The woman's lips looked blue. But Jack still wouldn't talk, so Cheng got extremely angry and frustrated. "This is futile. He doesn't love you anymore!". Then he picked a knife and, since he couldn't use her, he sliced her wrists. _

Jack jerked awake, sweating cold. He was horrified by his own actions in the dream. How could he just let Audrey get hurt and then killed? He told himself that it was only a stupid nightmare. He would have never done that. The Chinese had never even told him they had Audrey.

Renee then woke up and rubbed her eyes. She then turned her eyes on Jack. "Morning"

"Morning", Jack replied dryly and began leaving the bed.

Renee tried to stop him. "Please, stay just a little bit longer".

"I can't. I have a meeting with Anderson", Jack told her without looking directly at her.

"Just a little bit", Renee insisted, hating herself for begging. She was simply too desperate to prove that they were still Renee and Jack, that Audrey's return hadn't changed anything. Yet, Jack had changed abruptly since Audrey's return. She wanted badly to feel him close to her again. "What if I join you in the shower?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have the time", Jack stated, this time there was guilt and sorrow in his aquamarine-green eyes.

Renee didn't insist anymore. She simply sighed as she watched him leave to the bathroom. She then hugged her own pillow feeling truly scared. Was she losing him to Audrey Heller? Or was she over paranoid?

**05. 35 AM**

After taking a shower by herself, Renee put on a navy-blue skirt suit and headed to the kitchen. Before reaching the arched doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen, Renee heard the phone ringing. Jack picked it up promptly and overheard Jack's side of the conversation.

"Hello?". Jack was pleasantly surprised when he heard who the caller was. "Oh, hi, Audrey". His former girlfriend knew at what time he woke up these days. So she knew she wasn't bothering. He heard attentively to what Audrey was telling him while he headed to the counter to make breakfast, with one hand while the other one held the cordless phone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you're feeling. It'll get better". He sighed feeling sad for her. "I don't know when. But you're strong. It'll be soon". Then she made a question and he replied automatically. "Of course" He paused to mentally review his schedule and then told her, "I'm available after work". A tiny smile full of compassion appeared in Jack's features. "Okay. See you then. Bye".

Meanwhile, Renee had started preparing her breakfast, trying to pretend she was not interested in the talk. She took some chocolate chips cookies her housekeeper, Mariya, had made. The young woman had learnt to bake those cookies recently but they were delicious. Renee then spoke to Jack casually. "So, was that Audrey?"

"Yeah", Jack replied putting milk in a bowl, and then the bowl in the microwave to heat it up. "She had a really terrible night. She hasn't slept well in a month and when she falls asleep she has horrible nightmares".

Renee was genuinely sad for Audrey. It just bugged her that the beautiful blonde woman cried in Jack's shoulder. She wished Audrey would turn somewhere else for help. But she tried to act cool and simply show compassion, one of the many emotions she felt. "I'm sorry. I know how that's like".

"Me too", Jack nodded; not adding that, even years after his trauma, he still had horrible nightmares, something he hated to admit. "The thing is that she feels like everything happened just a few months ago"

"Really?" Renee asked, trying not to look too uninterested and while she got the electric coffee maker set.

"Yeah. To her, it's like her time in the hospital never happened", he explained while he took the bowl of milk from the microwave and put cereal on it. Then he sat by the kitchen island. "I mean, she knows when she was kidnapped and what year this is. But she feels like she was tortured recently".

"I'm sorry", Renee told him, and then poured the hot coffee in her coffee mug. She was using the one that said '_Please, wait… sarcasm still loading_' and had the drawing of a downloading bar charged at 60%. She then sat next to Jack and ate another cookie. She waited for his usual lecture about his unhealthy eating habits. But the lecture never came. It was almost like he had stop caring.

"Well, at least she is better", Jack pointed out. He ate some of her cereal. Then he informed nonchalantly, feeling it was no big deal, "I'm gonna visit her after work".

"Again?" she complained, with mild frustration showing. The five letter word automatically escaped Renee's lips before she could stop it. He had seen Audrey three times in the five days since her appearance.

Jack then stared at her with some anger. "She's my friend and she needs my help. You said you understood".

"I do, all right?" she assured him. She understood. But that didn't mean she liked it. She stared down at her coffee as she put some sweetener in it. She hoped Jack wouldn't read her emotions. "I'm just disappointed because I thought we would watch a movie together or something".

"We'll watch a movie some other day", Jack promised with a careless tone and a shrug.

"Of course", Renee agreed, not actually feeling too reassured.

Jack ate more cereal and observed at Renee, who was drinking coffee with clear sadness in her gorgeous crystal-blue eyes. He was then worried about her. She was, obviously, worried about him an Audrey. He held Renee's hand and pierced her eyes with his. "Renee, you understand, right? This is not about us. This is about a woman who needs me. She went through hell because of me. I've got to help"

"I get it" Renee basically burped out those words, clearly annoyed. She felt so helpless. Every instinct was telling her to hold on to Jack fiercely and never let him go. Then she spoke more gently, "I truly get it"

Jack nodded, satisfied. Then he silently ate his breakfast and, once it was finished, he stood up to put the bowl and the spoon in the dishwasher. "Okay. Now I have to go to work".

Renee stared at him with disappointment all over her delicate features. "We are not going together?"

Jack shook his head. "We can't. I have a meeting at the Pentagon before going to the White House",

"Okay", Renee accepted it, but was not too happy about it.

"Bye, honey", Jack greeted her carelessly, barely with a tiny smile.

Renee's eyes widened with alarm. "Jack, wait… You won't give me a kiss?"

"Of course", Jack agreed promptly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the kiss in the first place. What was wrong with him? Why was he treating Renee so badly? He didn't understand. But he couldn't help himself.

Renee observed him leave with her concerned frown growing deeper. She was losing him. And she was making herself sick. She was turning needy, insecure and possessive. She hadn't been like that since college, when she dated Luke Applegate, the most popular and attractive guy in Princeton. After a few months of dating him, Renee had found Luke in bed with a tall blonde girl who paid for Princeton by modeling. The memory was not reassuring.

While Renee was lost in thoughts, her housekeeper, Mariya Rufanova, arrived to her worn and then headed to the kitchen. She greeted her boss as usual. "Good morning, Ms. Walker"´

Renee turned her eyes to the younger woman to greet her warmly. "Mariya, hi… how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you", Mariya replied promptly. Then she handed Renee a brown envelope. "This was in mail"

"Thanks". Renee gave the younger woman a polite smile and then went to open the brown envelop. It was so strange. The envelop simply said _'Renee'_. No stamp. Nothing. It obviously hadn't been sent by mail, but had been left in her mailbox in person. Renee quickly opened it wondering what was going on.

She nearly dropped what they had sent her… eleven pictures of herself taken without her permission or knowledge. Four pictures were of her and Liz shopping for outfits. In those, Renee appeared wearing different dresses and modeling them for Liz, who did not appear in the shots. They were two American-shots of Renee. Another two pictures were medium-shots of Renee having a coffee in a coffee shop near the White House. In two other pictures, she was jogging. That one had, apparently, been taken the day she had gone jogging with the vice president. But Mitchell Hayworth was not seen in those photos, which were American-shots of Renee. One of snapshots showed her from behind. The last three pictures were the most recent ones. They had clearly been taken when she went to practice shooting. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight light-pink t-shirt. The first one was a full-shot of her entering the place. The other two were even more disturbing, since they consisted in a close-up of her breasts and another one of her butt. Whoever took the pictures was obsessed with her body and had been following her around for months.

Then she noticed another extremely upsetting thing. Some of the pictures had something written on the back. The one where she was trying on a purple dress said, '_I hope you enjoy that dress. I will enjoy ripping it off you when I make you my bitch_'. Another of the photos of her trying on clothes said, _'I will own you and every piece of clothe you have'_. One of the pictures of her drinking coffee said, '_Soon you'll drink your last coffee'_.

Renee was completely horrified. She kept staring at the photos not knowing what to do.

Mariya noticed something was wrong with her boss. Renee looked awfully pale and upset. She got very concerned. She had never seen Renee scared before. "Something is wrong?"

Renee was startled by the young housekeeper's voice. Her hands were still trembling. But she swallowed her distress and tried to act as stoic as possible, "No… no… it's fine".

She realized that, no matter what, she had to leave for work, which meant she had to leave the house by herself. She didn't dare. She felt like a coward, but she was unbelievable scared to leave the house. It wasn't like her to feel that way. She used to be fearless. But she had changed. The thought of being raped paralyzed her completely. If someone who was not Jack touched her she wouldn't survive. She would die, if only on the inside.

She saw about her options. She couldn't work from home on this day. She had too many meetings that required her presence. She would be okay _during_ work. Inside the White House nobody could touch her. But what if she didn't make it there?

She suddenly thought of something. It was far from being an ideal solution, but it would have to do. She sighed with resignation and went to get her cell phone and make a call. She dialed the number and waited to the person to pick up. "Eric? It's Renee". Eric instantly greeted her back with a professional tone and asked how he could help her. "Uh, my car broke down and Jack has meetings in the pentagon. Could you give me a ride to the White House?". Eric promptly agreed, not only because Renee was his boss but because it was no problem for him. He didn't live far away from Renee and he had to go to the white House anyway. "All right, thank you very much".

Renee sighed with mild relief. At least she wouldn't be alone. Just in case, she decided to take her Glock 19. Obviously she couldn't take it inside the White House. But she could leave it with secret service at the entrance. She felt so foolish. Since when did she need a man to go to work? Since when a threat scared her so much? She was acting crazy. But she needed as much reassurance as she could get.

**08.45 PM**

Leo was sitting in Renee's kitchen, by the corner table. He observed with big concern the pictures and the threat Renee had gotten. "It must have been that man you saw"

"You think it could be...?", Renee began asking worriedly.

Leo knew what she was going to ask and cut her right off. "No. Igor Laitanan is dead. I saw his car exploding and his huge body all burnt". There was absolutely no doubt in his mind. He had been there. Igor was dead.

Renee remained unconvinced. "Then how come...?"

Leo didn't hesitate to interrupt her again. "There are millionths of fat men all over the world, Gorgeous. Any of them could be obsessed with you".

"That makes me feel so much better", she told him very sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll catch him", Leo assured her, sounding extremely confident. But his friend still looked concerned. He lamely tried to pretend the situation was not so serious, to make her feel better. "Maybe he just wants to scare you, to mess with you. The threat is probably not serious".

Renee nodded, considering the possibility. For the past two months, she had received more than a few empty threats. "Well... a few weeks ago someone threatened to kill me if I don't convince the president to make abortion illegal". But whoever had taken those pictures did not have a political goal. She could see in the many photos taken of her modeling clothes... whoever had taken those pictures was obsessed with her body. And that realization chilled her to the core. She stared at one picture in particular, witch focused mostly on her breast.

It was plain to see she was frightened. Leo felt truly bad for his friend. She deserved to have peace in her life. Instead, someone threatened to shatter her life again. Obviously, whoever made the threat, knew what scared Renee the most. It terrified Leo as well. Because he knew Renee wouldn't be able to live with it if the mysterious man actually touched her. He sighed and focused on helping her in the only way he could. He searched in his book-bag for a couple of things that would help Renee, which he had brought for her. The first item was a tiny cell phone. "Look, this guy is not serious. I'm sure. But, just in case you should carry this always with you". He handed her the cell. "It looks like a cell phone. But it works as a panic button and a tracker. If you press this button...". He pointed at a red button. "It sends a 911 message to my cell and it gives me your location".

At that moment, Jack got home after another day of working and visiting Audrey. Looking exhausted, he put his briefcase and his coat over the navy-blue couch. He headed to the kitchen and was surprised to see Leon there. Jack wanted to rest and then work some more from home. He didn't feel like having Renee's friends over. "Hey"

Renee quickly hid the pictures and greeted Jack with a small smile. "Hey"

Both men greeted each other barely with a nod. Jack then looked at Renee again, not feeling very happy. "I didn't know tonight was poker night".

Renee gave Leo a nervous look. She didn't want Jack to know about the threat. He knew so already, so he quickly jumped in to cover for his friend. "I just came to show her a new gadget we have for our undercover agents".

"It's pretty cool", Renee added, and showed Jack the tiny cell phone, which was really a panic button/tracker.

"Well, I should go now", Leo announced standing up. He could see Jack was annoyed by his presence. He took the panic button. And he and Renee left the kitchen and headed to the front door. Once Jack wasn't looking, Leo gave her the panic button. "Seriously, gorgeous, don't worry". He squeezed her hand in support. "And, please, tell Jack".

Renee bit her lower lip. She was full of doubts. "I don't know". With her right hand, she scratched the side of her left arm. "I don't want to worry him". She sighed, emotionally exhausted. She didn't mention that, also, Jack had been very distant since Audrey's reappearance. His attitude didn't exactly encourage her to talk to him. Instead, she went right to denial-land. "This is probably some idiot having fun anyway".

**December 10Th 2018- Wednesday**

**06.34 AM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

After getting dressed, Renee searched in her jewelry box for her silver earrings and the silver necklace Jack had given her, the one with a silver heart that had her full name in it. But it was nowhere to be found. She instantly had a very bad feeling. She treasured that necklace like her own life. It meant the world to her. And she recalled putting it inside her jewelry box before going to bed the night before. How could it be gone? It was impossible. She immediately got on her knees and crawled all over her bedroom, trying to see if it had fell two the floor. Jack entered the bedroom and found her searching for the necklace.

"What's wrong?", he wondered curiously.

"I lost my necklace", Renee complained, inevitably sounding a bit like a child. "The one you gave me in New York"

Jack nodded. He naturally recalled the necklace and knew Renee wore it almost every day. But he was sure it wasn't really gone, "it must be around, honey". He decided to help and began examining the floor.

Renee undid the bed with visible anxiety, searching thoughtfully for her necklace under the covers and the earth-brown sheets. But her necklace was not there. She then searched inside the jewelry box again, this time she took all the items that were in the box, one by one. But she couldn't find the necklace. She was getting frustrated. "But I put it right here".

"You must have left it somewhere else", Jack reasoned, as he searched for the necklace under the bed.

"I didn't", Renee argued stubbornly. "I remember putting it right here. I always leave it here". And that was what bothered her. She remembered clearly putting it in her jewelry box. How come it wasn't there?

"But it's not there", Jack pointed out gently. "Maybe it fell". He could see how upset Renee was. He was moved by how much that simple silver necklace, that wasn't even expensive, meant to her. He got closer to her and caressed her cheek trying to be reassuring. "Mariya will find it when she cleans"

But Renee didn't feel any better. Indeed, she became more upset. "What if she vacuums it?". The idea of losing her precious necklace troubled her. "I have to find it".

"I'll help you", he offered, not too enthusiastically. He looked at the time in his watch. He was running late and that necklace was not even expensive.

Renee noticed his anxiety while as he looked at the time. "If you have to go, just go". Jack started making his way out without another word. Renee watched him leave with deep concern. She was doing that a lot lately. Quickly, she went back to search every inch of her bedroom. Soon, she hesitated and went hastily downstairs to stop Jack before he could leave the manor, "Jack…". Jack turned around with a wondering expression. "Can you give me a ride to work?". She decided her search could wait. Getting to the White House safely was paramount.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I have a working breakfast with Secretary Fenwick", Jack replied sorrowfully. But then he realized how strange Renee's request was. "Why can't you go by your self?"

Renee bit her lip and pondered her options for a few seconds while Jack looked at her with a puzzled expression. She could tell him the truth. But that would involve admitting how scared she was and how badly she needed him. Something she never liked doing. And, considering how distant Jack was and how focused in Audrey he was, Renee wanted to show more strength than ever. Protecting her pride was becoming more and more important. So she lied smoothly. "Oh, I can…" "I just wanted to go with you because we haven't gone together in along time"

Jack couldn't feel more like an asshole. What was wrong with him? He looked down a bit embarrassed. But, frankly, he had to work. "I'm sorry. But we'll share a car tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Jack", Renee accepted sadly. She would have to ask Eric again.

**11.38 AM- The White House**

Renee Abigail Walker was nothing if not a professional. Once she arrived safely to her office she had focused on nothing but work. Right then, she was immersed reading a report sent by the people of Human Rights Watch, the second one in nine days. Apparently, they way very upset because of the way Dalia Hassan handled her opponents. According to HRW, there were political prisoners treated brutally and tortured. Renee frowned upset.

Suddenly, Jack walked into the office. He and, obviously, the president were the only people in the world who had walk-in privileges. She greeted him with a tiny smile. "Hey".

"Hey", Jack greeted her back and handed her a folder with a report he had written. "I reviewed the budget".

"Good", Renee took the report and put it in the pile with everything else she had to read. She stared at him sadly for a moment. She really wanted to turn to him. But she just couldn't. She looked down and half-lied. "I'm upset about my necklace. Mariya didn't find it. And it didn't fell in my office or my car. I checked with maintenance".

"It must have fallen in the street", Jack concluded casually taken a seat by her desk. He was getting concerned about her. Why was she worried about a plain necklace?. "I'll buy you another one".

Renee looked at him dismayed. Old-jack would have never said that. Old-Jack would have understood why that necklace meant the world to her and was irreplaceable. She wanted him back. She didn't know what to do. Should she talk to him about everything that troubled her? "Jack…", she opened her mouth, close to telling him everything. But she backed down. "Are you free for lunch?".

"No. I'm sorry. But I'm going to meet Audrey", he replied.

"Oh, okay", Renee accepted unhappily, which was another thing she was doing quite a lot.

**10.24 PM- Apartment in Baltimore, Maryland **

An obese Russian guy was in his studio- apartment drinking vodka. After one shot, he looked at the necklace in his hand. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart, which said '_Renee Abigail Walker_' in the back. He frowned. How he hated that woman. He hated her like he had never hated anyone before. At the same time, he couldn't stop looking at the pictures of her that he had taken and now had in his wall, where he also had newspapers articles about her. He also couldn't stop following her. He was going insane with desire.

He left the necklace over the table and took a news paper and cut the latest article with a picture of Renee Walker and President Taylor. As he was putting it on the wall, he suddenly heard someone opening the door of his apartment. He quickly took his gun and turned around to aim it at the intruder. He wasn't surprised when he saw who it was. It was the only person with enough balls to enter his apartment uninvited, by forcing the door open. He instantly lowered his weapon.

The man who had entered was also Russian. He had an athletic body, black hair and granite-grey eyes. When he was next to the other Russian man, they looked like a gym advertisement… 'Before' and 'Way after'. The fit Russian possessed a higher rank in their organization and was extremely arrogant. Shamelessly, he headed to where fat-Russian had his alcohol to get some Vodka, without even greeting the other man. He went straight to the point, speaking calmly. "Our boss is very upset".

"Like I give a shit", Fat-Russian said trying to match the other man's level of cockiness. He put his gun away and poured him self a shot of Vodka.

"You should give a shit", Fit-Russian told him firmly. He was being deadly serious. "You shouldn't mess with this man. He can very easily have you killed, or sell you out to the authorities".

Fat-Russian had little patience left. For the past few months, all he had heard were things like '_out boss is a very powerful man_' and '_You can't touch him, but he can touch you'_. Apparently, the organization's mysterious boss had suffered a big setback because of Renee, but the man still had a lot of power left. Fat-Russian was actually intrigued by this mysterious man. "Who the hell is this guy anyway?"

"You know I can't tell you". Fit-Russian gave an '_are you an idiot_?' look. Then he took a shot of vodka. "All you should know is that this man wants Walker dead. But he never gets his hands dirty. So he hired you. He wants you to do it because you're highly motivated". He didn't mention that the boss had really hired fat-Russian so the man would take the fall for the murder of Renee Walker. Ideally, the murder would look like an accident. But, in case that failed, they needed someone to take all the blame, and it would be easy to make it look like Fat-Russian acted completely alone, given his powerful reasons to hate the woman. Naturally, Fat-Russian would have to be taken out, and not just framed. The fat bastard knew too much.

Fat-Russian nodded, very solemnly. "I want her dead more than anything". Actually, he wanted to rape her. But the powerful people behind him wouldn't let him. Not because they give a shit about Walker, obviously, but because it was too messy and if he got caught the whole plan would go south.

Fit-Russian looked around and observed all the pictures of Walker in the walls. He frowned, displeased. "But you have lost focus. You are supposed to just take her out… You can't head on _that _direction…". He pointed at a picture of Renee trying on a sensual dress. "It's imperative that it looks like an accident".

Fat- Russian the got really inpatient and annoyed. "But when is _he_ going to give me permission to act? He's taking too long. I want that bitch dead already".

Fit-Russian put his shot of Vodka over the table harshly. He walked toward the fat man warningly. He spoke loudly and extremely severely. "Things will happen when we say so. Right now you are gonna put that necklace exactly where you found it and you're going to disappear for a while… stay far away from DC.". His granite-grey eyes became even darker as he grew angrier. "We'll clean up your mess. You'll strike when, how and where _we _tell you". Then he made a serious threat, "If you don't, _your mom _will be the one who'll be someone's bitch"

**December 11Th 2018- Thursday**

**03. 36 AM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

_Renee was running fast inside the empty shopping mall. He was chasing her. She looked back and noticed with relief that he was not there at the moment. She kept running and running until she reached the mall's main entrance. But it was closed. She began to desperately bang the iron curtain. But there was no point. She was trapped. "Jack! Jack! Help me!" _

_She kept shouting but Jack never appeared. Instead, Vladimir Laitanan caught up with her. "Don't bother calling him. He's with Audrey"._

_Renee turned around and faced Vladimir. She was trembling and shook her head in denial. "No… no… He's coming and he'll kill you". Renee felt so helpless and weak. She couldn't fight Vladimir. She needed Jack. "Jack! Jack!" _

_Vladimir smirked maliciously. "He is not going to show up. He loves Audrey. And you're all mine now". He approached her. Renee uselessly tried to run away, but he grabbed her and kissed her neck and shoulders. The dress she was wearing left her shoulders exposed. She tried to fight. But he easily restrained her by taking her wrists and pushing her harshly against a wall. She kept yelling to stop and shouting Jack's name with terror in her eyes. He used all his body weight to keep her retrained and licked the spot behind her lobule. Then, he effortlessly ripped her dress off her and touched her bare breast. _

Jack was awakened by Renee yelling desperately his name in her sleep. He shook her slowly trying to wake her up. "Renee? Renee?". Renee jerked away and harshly punched Jack in the face.

When Renee realized what she had done she felt terrible. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry". To her horror, Jack's nose was bleeding. "Oh, God". She quickly grabbed some tissues she kept on her night table and helped him clean up.

"It's okay", Jack reassured her as he cleaned up his nose. "I'm fine". He felt just worried, surprised and couldn't believe Renee was having such horrible nightmares again. Renee hadn't even had a nightmare in weeks. He held her hand with deep and genuine concern. "I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine", Renee lied. She was actually very disturbed. In the dream, Vladimir was obviously the stalker and managed to rape her because Jack was with Audrey. It was such a terrifying thought. But she wouldn't explain all that to Jack. "Just another nightmare about Vladimir".

"It wasn't just a nightmare, Renee", he argued gently. "You were yelling louder than ever and kicking harder than ever". Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "You haven't even had nightmares in weeks. Something is wrong".

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. It's just… It's just my past haunting me again", she lied once more, still trembling.

"Anything I can do?", Jack offered, with his aquamarine-green eyes nailed in Renee's.

She looked down, bit her lip and shook her head. There was only one thing she dared to ask. "Just… just hold me".

He complied in a heartbeat and she found nest in his strong arms. She held on tightly to him, as if that could keep him with her forever. She was terrified. She was scared of losing Jack. She was scared of her stalker, whoever he is. And she was scared of losing her mind. Nothing made sense. Her stalker looked like a man who had been dead for ten years, her necklace was not where she had left it and Audrey was stealing Jack from her. He was the only one who could keep Renee safe and sane. What if Audrey took him away from her?

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**(Please, tell me what you thought of this chappie!)**


	20. Cracking

**AN:**HI! Thank you all! I'm so happy that this story gets so much support.

I understand you are curious about _THE_death in part four… I'll only say this… there'll be several minor deaths (it's 24, after all) but one death will be particularly devastating for the main characters and will shape day 9.

Yes, Jack's being a jerk. And things will get worse before they get better. But I swear he'll redeem himself later on. I can't keep "Rack" apart for too long. The mushiness will come back. Don't worry. Just be patient.

To be honest, when I first created Leo I thought about pairing him with Audrey. But to keep this story true to the show I can't give _all_ characters a perfect happy ending. Some characters will have to suffer. I know we already have Allison, of course. She's happy with Ethan but she'll never be _perfectly_ happy because she lost her kids. Yet… I feel it's not 24 unless other characters suffer. (I only promise that Jack and Renee will be happy at the end and Allison will be as happy as possible in her situation. I love those three characters too much)

In this chapter we'll also learn more about Nora, but 'the deal' with her won't be fully explained until part four. IMPORTANT CLARIFICATION … I have always referred to her as "Commander McNally". But I have just learnt that suck rank does not exist in Air Force, where she served. So I'll change it to "Colonel".

Now, about the final scene of this chapter: I'm not entirely happy with the way I wrote it. I think it's too… abrupt. Maybe I needed more scenes with Audrey before getting to that point. But, first of all, I know people don't like her so I didn't want to write an Audrey-centered chapter to properly prepare the ground for that scene. Second of all, I wasn't very inspired to write Audrey scenes. I dunno. Please, tell me what you think.

Well. I'm rambling. Let's continue with the story and enjoy!

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Audrey got better and appeared in the manor. But, even though she's healing, she's still depressed and frightened. Jack wants to save her, but ignores Renee in the process.

A fat Russian is stalking Renee and sent her pictures of her he had secretly taken. He also stole Renee's special necklace and threatened to kill her. His obsession with Renee is upsetting the leader of a mysterious group of people who hired him to kill her without leaving any trace.

Renee is so terrified of her stalker that she asks her assistant Eric to drive her to work. She's also upset about the loss of her necklace, which she thinks fell on the streets. Since Jack is being cold and distant to her, she keeps the problem with the stalker to herself.

**Next: **Jack keeps helping Audrey and, to make maters worse, Nora McNally also faces a personal crisis and grabs his attention. Then he learns Renee's secret.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). If they belonged to me, things would have happened like in this story.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**CHAPTER 20: **

**CRACKING **

**December 12Th 2018- Friday**

**10.43 AM- FBI DC headquarters, Washington DC **

Colonel Nora McNally walked into the FBI DC offices for her meeting with Director Leon 'Leo' Craig. According to her research, he had people call him 'Leo' because 'Leon' was the way his family called him for seventeen years, the family he lost after his sister Tina's tragic fatal accident. Leon was the guy driving their dad's car at the time. Leon was the guy who had accidentally killed his little sister. He wanted to be somebody else. Nora knew all that. Nobody could tell, but she was extremely well informed. She knew everything about the important people in DC.

She stepped down the elevator and began making her way to Leo's office down the hallway. When she reached the end of the hallway, she saw him in the bullpen talking with his girlfriend, Liz Stockard.

"I'm telling you, Lizzy. Renee is not well", Leo told his girlfriend with concern.

As soon as she heard that, Nora quickly stepped to a side and put her back against the wall and behind a column, to be able to hear without being seen. She could sense valuable information coming on.

"You think she's scared because of the man stalking her?" Liz wondered, somewhat doubtful. The Renee Walker she had heard so much about, the Renee Walker she had gotten to know in the past few months, wouldn't be too scared of some pervert dude. Although, considering Renee's past… Elizabeth had also been forced to sleep with someone who disgusted her, because it was in the country's best interest. And now the mere idea of someone who wasn't Leo touching her… when she thought about it she could understand why Renee would be very frightened. Maybe someone had found the one way to defeat Renee Abigail Walker.

"Well, she's definitely scared"; Leo replied, knowing Renee well enough to read through her ice-queen charade. But he suspected the stalker was not Renee's only problem. "But I think she's also having problems with Jack".

Nora then arched her eyebrows. The conversation kept getting more and more interesting by the second.

"What makes you think that?", Elisabeth asked, finding what Leo was saying hard to believe.

"Well, she called to invite us to go to have lunch and practice shooting", Leo explained very concerned and paused. Then he gravely added the reason why it worried him. "On Sunday"

That fact put Liz automatically on alert too. "But isn't Sunday her special day with Jack?"

"It is", Leo confirmed. He found Renee's invitation strange. "She always says that they have so little time to spend with each other during the week so they share Saturday nights and Sundays whenever possible. They spend most of the day together except for the occasional cup of coffee Jack shares with his few friends", he explained. And then he silently considered the situation for a moment. "They must be having problems"

Elizabeth just couldn't believe it. "But they are so tight".

Leo nodded, trying to find an answer and easily arrived to a safe guess, "Well, she said Jack is taking his former girlfriend for lunch on Sunday". He huffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "I think that's the problem. He's spending too much time with that woman".

Elizabeth looked at him with profound disbelief. "Renee thinks he's cheating?"

"I don't know", Leo admitted with a weary sigh. He didn't like what he had heard from Renee lately, though. "But Renee's been weird since that woman, Audrey, reappeared in Jack's life. They are definitely having problems"

Then Liz wondered about something else. "By the way, has she told him about the stalker?"

"No", Leo admitted beat.

"Leo!", She scolded him like it was his fault. Her boyfriend and Renee were very close. He could have convinced her to tell Jack. "She _has_ to tell him. A man is sending her threats and has been following her around for months. That's something Jack should know". She sighed defeated. She disapproved Renee's actions but knew the former agent would not change her mind. She knew her well enough.

Leo shrugged and threw his arms in the air. He agreed with Liz. But nobody in the universe could change Renee's mind when she decided something. He exhaled, feeling helpless. "What do you want from me?"

At that point, Nora decided to leave her hiding spot and make her presence known very casually, as if she had just arrived. "Good morning Agent Craig, Agent Stockard". The others greeted her back and Nora discovered to her delight that they had no idea she had heard them.

**08. 56 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

Renee and Jack were having dinner together in their kitchen. But they could very well be having dinner in different countries. They were both focused on working while they ate a chicken pot pie. She took her eyes off her computer screen for a moment and gave him a look. She wondered what was wrong with him. For the past six days, they had barely spoken to each other and they hadn't had sex, he barely kissed her. Normally, they had days in which they had no time for each other, but they anxiously made up for it as soon as possible. But since Audrey showed up, he had been so distant and cold that Renee wanted to cry, but she pretended not to notice something was wrong. She simply wanted desperately to reconnect with him.

"Jack, listen…", Renee began talking and Jack looked at her. "Since you are having lunch with Audrey on Sunday, I thought you and I could do dinner. I've got reservations for The Oval Room"

"You should have asked me, Renee", he disapproved with a firm tone. "I can't".

Renee bit her lip, feeling about to break down in sobs. But she didn't, she acted unfazed. "Why not?"

"I have to catch up with my reading", he informed casually and ate something of his pie.

Renee was not even surprised, considering the lack of interest in her he had shown in the past week. She stared at her plate, pretending to be interested in the food she had barely touched. But her resentment was obvious. "I hardly saw you this week, Jack", Renee complained softly in disbelief. How could he not see they were having problems? "I want to spend time with you. But you always are either working or with Audrey"

"I know", he admitted staring down at his plate, feeling beat. Then he shrugged and looked at her again apologetically, "I'm sorry. But I have no choice. I happen to have millionths of reports to read for work. And I _have_ to see Audrey often because she went through hell and needs me".

He considered Audrey an innocent woman who was very important to him and needed to be rescued. He had thought of Renee like that in New York. But now things were different, _too_ different. Audrey truly needed him while Renee didn't, not anymore. Audrey made him feel like a caregiver, like a man in charge of giving protection, and _that_ was a role he was more than comfortable playing. But he wouldn't admit that, though.

"I get that". Renee exhaled getting truly exasperated. "But why can't I join you? Why do you two need to be alone?". She was making herself sick as she spoke. She sounded so needy jealous and possessive. She hated to act like that. Jealousy was simply driving her insane.

Then it was Jack the one who exhaled with exasperation. He didn't have a lot of patience left. And he couldn't believe she was so irrationally jealous. "You are not invited to join us simply because you two are not friends"

"We could be", Renee stated casually. But Jack automatically huffed like saying '_yeah,__right__'_. She pretended not to understand her skepticism. "What?"

"You two have nothing in common", Jack pointed out, as if he were saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nothing? I went through hell too", Renee rapidly reminded him, somewhat offended. She didn't even know why she was suddenly interested in being Audrey's friend, except, maybe, just to observe her closely.

"I know you both went through hell", Jack acknowledged a bit defensively. "And you're both smart and brave. But that's it. Trust me, you and Audrey are too different. You wouldn't like her and she wouldn't like you".

"Fine", Renee reluctantly conceded, not because she thought he was right, but because she was too tired. She stared down at her plate with the chicken pot pie half-eaten. She wasn't even hungry. She stood up wearily, picked up the dish and threw away what was left of the food before putting the dish in the dishwasher. Then, she looked at Jack again. She wanted to open her mouth and ask him what was wrong. She wanted to ask him when they would spend some time together. But she didn't. She didn't want to act even needier.

Jack got up and threw away what was left of his food too. "I'll be in my study. I need to work".

"Okay", Renee whispered softly. She was heartbroken as she watched him leave. He was only going to the study upstairs. But it somehow felt like he was leaving to Japan.

**December 13Th 2018- Saturday**

**06.23 AM **

Renee and Jack were getting ready to work. As usual, she put on her Calvin Klein navy-blue skirt suit. Then she went to get her silver earrings from her jewelry box over her vanity. Something shocking then caught her eye. Her silver necklace with the heart that had her name on the back. It was there. She looked at it in shock. She had checked the jewelry box millionths of times. How come she hadn't seen it? She was getting scared. "Jack…".

Jack finished with his tie and turned around to face her. "What?"

"My necklace was in the jewelry box all along", Renee told him, showing him the necklace. She was still confused.

"Really?", Jack narrowed her eyes finding it strange. But, at least, the necklace had turned out. He realized Renee cared about it even thought it wasn't expensive. "Well, that's a relief. You didn't lose it after all".

Renee picked it up and examined with concern. "How come I never saw it before?"

Jack took a few seconds to think about it. "Well, you have so many things in there", he suggested doubtfully as an explanation. He then took a quick glance at Renee's jewelry box. She had so many ridiculously expensive things in there. She had rings, necklaces and bracelets that had once belonged to her mom and her Grandma Becca, who was from the rich side of Renee's family. The jewelry was stunning and Jack couldn't even imagine how much it cost. It made him feel embarrassed. He had given her a simple silver necklace, which was nothing compared to things she owned. Yet, Renee loved it. She always wore the simplest things. Now that he thought about it, he had never ever seen her wearing her family jewelry.

Renee looked at her self in the mirror and gladly put on her precious necklace. She thought Jack was right, maybe the necklace was hidden under her other jewelry. She did have too many. Little did Jack know that the silver necklace he had given her was her most treasured possession, along with a bracelet her dad had given her for her twelfth birthday and the silver rosary Jimmy had given her on the day he died. She didn't care about the monetary value of the stuff. They simply meant the world to her because of the people who had bought them for her. Jack didn't seem to know that. His unawareness spoke volumes of how disconnected they were.

**10.34 AM – Washington DC. - White House Situation Room**

President Allison Taylor walked into the situation room with Renee following suit. Every person in the room stood up instantly. "Sit down", the president ordered dryly and they obeyed. Then Allison and Renee took their usual seats. "What's the situation?".

Carlson Greene, the Under Secretary of Defence for Intelligence, was the one who explained promptly what was happening. "Madam President an F16 Falcon from the 27-fighter wing at Cannon Air Force Base in New Mexico has left his group".

Allison looked confused and without much patience. "What does that mean, Carl?"

Carlson rushed to answer the president's question. "Returning home from an exercise the flight leader visually realized that the tail plane was no longer in formation".

Then Jack spoke up to add some troubling information. "There was no communication from the aircraft. The pilot won't respond to urgent radio calls".

Renee got instantly alarmed. "Is he in there alone?"

"_She_", Nora McNally jumped in to correct the Chief of Staff. "The pilot is Major Robin McCall".

"Was she alone?", Allison repeated Renee's question with urgency in her voice.

"The Falcon is a single seat fighter", Jack replied.

"Did she crash?", Allison inquired, not finding another explanation for what was happening.

"If she crashed he would have triggered electronic signals that would have been picked up by ground base", Nora answered the president's question flatly.

"Is there any chance she's trying to contact the ground and can't?", Renee wondered out loud.

"Massive collapse of this plane's communication system isn't very likely", Jack responded with a lot of certainty. He had flown planes like the falcon in his military times.

The suspicion was hanging in the air. It seemed like the pilot had decided to highjack the plane for some strange reason. Renee worried about what McCall could do with it. She turned her eyes on General Arnold Vincent, Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs from the Air force. "General, what does she have on that plane?"

"She has a 20mm Vulcan cannon and 7 AIM sidewinder missiles", the general reported with a military tone.

Allison and Renee exchanged concerned looks. Then the president looked, silently pondering about the situation for a few seconds. She wondered why a soldier would take a plane. What was Robin McCall trying to do? Allison then looked at Arnold. "Does she plan to defect with a military asset or is she planning an attack?"

"We don't know her intentions, Ma'am", the general responded promptly. Then he turned to look at Nora, with nearly accusing eyes, "Colonel McNally, you served with this woman from 1992 to 2003…".

"That is correct, sir", Nora confirmed with a military tone matching the general and her back perfectly straight. Nobody could tell what she was actually feeling about it. "She was, indeed, my best friend in high school, we enlisted together and served together. But, I assure you, I don't know why she's taken that plane".

Jack then rushed to make an important clarification, "Madam President, it's possible Major McCall lost consciousness due to a dramatic loss of air pressure and that's why this is happening".

Carlson then looked at the president too and stepped back in the conversation to add information, "Ma'am, we've gathered F16 out of Edwards to get a visual sighting. If the pilot is dead they'll see signs in the cockpit, if she's conscious she'll know she's been painted and she'll be given an order to land at a designated area".

Jack gave Nora a very awkward look. Then he looked at President Taylor and stated what everyone knew, "Madam President, I'm afraid that if Major McCall doesn't respond we'll have to shoot the plane down".

Nora kept her emerald-green eyes glued to the papers before her, not saying a word. Allison looked at everyone else one by one. Nobody was arguing. She sighed resigned. "What about populated areas?"

Arnold Vincent was the one who replied in a split second. "We can take her over the Sierra Madres".

**10.39 AM**

Renee left the situation room and walked quickly down the hallway towards her office. Jack and Nora followed her, walking by her. Renee stared at the blonde and strikingly tall woman with urgency, "Nora, this woman has been your friend since high school, you really don't know what she wants?".

Nora protested sharply in an instant. "I don't. She was my friend. But we haven't spoken in five years"

"Why?", Renee asked while they walked by the hallway, clearly finding what Nora said suspicious.

Nora's features tensed, she looked nervous and annoyed. "Renee, Robin was sent to Iraq, Afghanistan, Libya, Syria, and then to Sangala when President Taylor fought Juma's regime and then to our base in New Mexico. And I, on the other hand, left active duty on 2003 and moved here. Does it look like we could meet for a cup of coffee?"

"No. I'm sorry", Renee apologised feeling a bit silly. It made sense that Nora and Major McCall had lost touch.

"I can make a guess, though… I'm just not sure", Nora told the others.

They reached the antechamber of Renee's office, where Zoe O'Malley was working in her desk. The young assistant promptly stood up. Renee addressed her before continuing her conversation with Nora. "Zoe, please, I'd like a cup of coffee". The assistant nodded and left to get the coffee. Renee turned to look at the blonde woman again. "Yeah? What's your guess?"

"Well…", Nora began explaining her point talking rapidly and very coldly. "On 2003 Robin and I were captured by the enemy in Iraq and when we were being rescued our chopper was hit by a missile. She was very traumatised by all that". Then, not seeming very certain, she speculated, "Perhaps she's having some sort of nervous breakdown".

Nora's tone was oddly cold. The green-eyed woman didn't seem affected at all by what ha happened in Iraq or by what her former friend was doing. But Renee guessed it was just a charade. She could hardly imagine how terrible the soldiers's ordeal must have been. Yet, there was something odd about Nora's theory. "Don't our fighter pilots have to go through psychological testing?".

Nora nodded in confirmation. "They do. They go through extensive screening. She was deemed psychologically fit to fly. That's why this whole thing surprises me".

"Well, we'll figure out what's truly going on", Renee assured the other woman, with a very solemn tone.

The Chief Of Staff went to her office rapidly, without another word. Jack and Nora began walking side by side toward their own offices. Nora shook her head. "I should know what's going on. She was my best friend. Why didn't we stay in touch?".

Jack took her gently by the arm to stop her and gave her a look full of compassion. "Hey, she's not your responsibility. Besides, you said it yourself… you couldn't have staid in touch".

Nora sighed, looking painfully resigned. "That's true".

**11.46 AM**

In Renee's office, George Ace Sullivan, her deputy, was being briefed on the situation with Robin McCall. They were both sitting in the pink-velvet couch, with coffees in front of them, as they talked. He was, too, concerned about the situation. "How long has she been up there?"

"Forty five minutes since she broke formation", Renee replied, clearly preoccupied. "They've deployed the 57th Fighter Wing from Nellis, Nevada, the 388th, the 58th from Arizona, the 301st out of Texas".

George nodded, absorbing all the facts. "How long before I see this on television?"

"I'm amazed News Center 4 doesn't have their traffic helicopter up there right now", Renee told him smoothly.

George bit his lower lip and nodded again, thinking they would have to meet with the communications team soon. Then another question came to his mind, "And how long before we make visual contact?

Renee quickly looked at her wristwatch before responding. "About ten minutes".

"What do we know about the pilot?", George inquired before drinking some of his coffee.

"Not as much as I'd like to", Renee answered with a resigned sight. She was clearly unpleased. "She's a widow and she's Nora McNally's best friend…"

George then interrupted her, with surprise and mild alarm. "Really?". He was then worried about Nora. The two of them had been lovers for about two months and he was indeed falling in love with her.

"Yeah, but they haven't spoken in years", Renee clarified. She then drank some of her coffee and then proceeded to tell George what she knew with a very serious professional tone. "Apparently, Major McCall was captured by the enemy on 2003 and then they shot down her chopper. She was understandably traumatised by that. But, somehow, she was deemed psychologically fir to flight. What I need to know is… how could that happen? How did this woman get through a fairly intense psychological screening process?"

"I'll get into it", George promptly agreed.

"We trusted this woman with an eighteen million dollar warplane", she sighed and shook her head, evidently alarmed and disapproving. How could the US Air Force run intense psychological test and fail to notice something was wrong? Renee herself had been trusted with a vital mission when she was mentally unstable, with disastrous results. But, in her case, nobody had even cared about her mental state but Jack, whose concerns were ignored.

George locked his steel-blue eyes with hers, with a very solemn expression. "I know"

**11.54 AM**

Renee entered the Oval Office, where Allison Taylor was on a meeting with several staffers. President Taylor looked at her chief of staff and automatically stood up to wrap up the meeting. "They're going to know when the F-16s have painted her before I will".

The staffers then moved to leave the oval office after the normal chorus of "Thank you, Madam President".

"Thank you", Allison responded with a nod.

Renee politely greeted the others nodding and then addressed the president with a grave tone, "They need us in the situation room, ma'am".

Without wasting a second, Allison began exiting fast her office as Renee walked next to her and made her a question, "What do you think we should do with this pilot once we get her?"

"Frankly, ma'am, I don't think we'll get her alive", Renee replied candidly, in a split second.

"Neither do I", Allison agreed gravely, with a lot of certainty.

Once they arrived to the situation room, everyone stood up quickly, as always. Allison rapidly headed to her seat while asking, "What happened?

"The pilot is dead", Carlson Greene announced. "She crashed into a mountain north of Mexico City"

Renee and Allison exchanged a look, their predictions having unfortunately been proven correct. They both looked at Nora, who looked serious but not troubled. Then Renee addressed Carlson, "Was she alive when it crashed?"

"Yes", Carlson replied in a heartbeat, no doubt in his tone or expression.

Renee was surprised by how sure he seemed. She remained a bit sceptical, "We know that for sure?"

"There was a radio communication coming from her", Jack explained.

"What did she say?", the president asked.

Nora was the one who coldly replied the president's question, "She said… '_Nothing__'__s__wrong__with__the__plane_'".

"That's it?", Renee wondered, with clear disappointment and disbelief.

"Yes", Nora replied dryly.

Allison and Renee began looking through photos of the crash. Renee just shook her head as she looked at the picture of Mayor Robin McCall, looking stoic in the US Air Force photo. She was visibly baffled. Why had Robin snapped? Was it because of what happened on 2003? But she had been doing well for the past sixteen years. Had something happened to the captain lately?

**12.04 PM- Nora McNally's Office**

The second Nora went back into her office, George Sullivan showed up. "Hey".

"Hey, George", Nora greeted her lover back, not with much enthusiasm.

George rushed to hug her warmly. "I'm sorry about your friend".

"Thanks", Nora returned the hug. Then George stood behind her to rub her neck and massage her back.

"I'm here for you, Baby", George assured her sweetly. "Want to go to a bar and get drunk tonight?"

Nora had a lot of work she wanted to do, so she definitely didn't want George to stay at her place. "I'm sorry, George. I want to be alone tonight. I'll just take a bath and go to bed really early".

"Whatever you want", George conceded, understanding her completely, but not very happy about it.

"You can stay at my place tomorrow", Nora promised, turning around to face him.

"Deal", George agreed with a smirk and put his arms around her tiny waist. "I hope you know now I won't be able to think about anything but you taking that bath"-

"Good". Nora gave him a sexy grin and arched her eyebrows suggestively.

**12.13 PM**

Jack knocked softly on the door of Nora's office. Then he walked in and found her working behind her desk, "Hey".

"Jack", Nora was genuinely surprised to see him there. They always met in Jack's office, never in hers.

"I… I just came to see how you were doing", Jack told her with a very kind tone and a compassionate look.

"I'll be fine", she assured him without really looking at him in the eye.

Jack could see that, deep down, Nora was crushed. The Colonel was simply not used to express her feelings. She was used to being tough. She was very private too. He noticed that her office lacked of any personal touch, except for the photo of Lieutenant Gustav McNally, Nora's late husband. The Lieutenant was standing alone by a helicopter. Nora never talked much about him. She talked very little about personal matters. Someone like Jack could completely understand that. He reached out his hand and took hers. "I'm sorry about what happened".

Nora's emerald-green eyes met his and she squeezed his hand in appreciation. "Thanks".

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know", Jack offered kindly.

She then saw a golden opportunity. She didn't hesitate to seize it. "Well… I'm going to a bar to get wasted", Nora informed casually with a shrug. "I could use the company".

Jack chuckled. "Well, I don't drink…"

"… Which makes you the perfect designated driver", Nora wittily pointed out in a heartbeat. Jack gave her a smile.

**02.06 PM- Renee Walker's Office **

Renee and her deputy were in the office of the White House Chief of Staff wrapping up a meeting. She was sitting on one of the two pink velvet couches she had in her office and he was sitting on the pink velvet chair by the couches. There was only one issue left for them to discuss. "Is there new information on Robin McCall?"

"No", George replied while he placed an empty cup of coffee on top of the coffee table, which was practically covered with thousand files and reports on different topics.

"No?" Renee's disappointment was all over her features.

"Just what we knew…", George explained with a resigned tone "Suffered a mayor trauma on 2003, took a six month leave and followed a psychiatric treatment. She was deemed fit to flight and, by all accounts, she was perfectly healthy until today". He shrugged, not knowing what to think of it. "They think she just lost it".

Renee knew all that. She simply could not believe it. "She just _lost__it_? Nothing happened to her recently?"

"No", George answered flatly.

Renee puffed and stared at her deputy in profound disbelief and surprise. "So, after being perfectly healthy for about fourteen years, she just… _lost__it_".

George was silent and rather perplexed for a few seconds. He didn't truly know what response would please his boss. What did she want from him? He simply gave up and replied bluntly, "Yeah".

Renee's crystal-blue eyes instantly widened in shock. "You accept that?"

"Yeah", he insisted, truly not getting Renee at all

"People don't just lose it, George", Renee abruptly snapped at him. Then she calmed down and browsed through McCall's file. "There's got to be some sort of trigger. Trust me"

It was then that George got it. He then understood why Renee needed so desperately a reason for Robin McCall's suicide. He understood why she was so jumpy. He wondered whether he should say something or not.

Suddenly, they could hear Zoe's voice through the intercom. "_Ms.__Walker?__Ms.__Bauer__is__here__to__see__you_".

In a second, Renee got up from the couch, went behind her desk and pressed the button to speak to her assistant. "Thanks, Zoe, please, send him in". Then she addressed her deputy. "We are done here, George. Thank You".

"Thank you". George bowed his head slightly and headed for the door. But, before exiting the office, he stopped and thought once more about Renee's reason to care about the suicidal pilot. He decided to say something. He turned around and faced Renee again. He assured him solemnly, "Renee… You are not Robin McCall".

Renee gave him a small smile of appreciation. Then, George left the office while Jack made his way in. Renee smiled slightly at the sight of her boyfriend. "Jack…"

"Hey", Jack greeted her, practically whispering that word. "Look, I know you are busy. But I need to talk to you…"

Renee's back straightened. She was alarmed. "What's going on?"

"It's just… I can't drive you home tonight", he informed dryly. "I'm having a drink with Nora"

Renee tried her best to hide her disappointment, but wasn't very successful. "What?"

Jack could easily see Renee was upset. Her jealousy was starting to bother him. But he tried to be patient and explained himself, "She feels really bad. Her best friend just died. She needs company".

Renee felt trapped. Jack was helping someone who felt bad. How could she complain without coming off as insensitive? However, she didn't like the idea of Jack hanging out with Nora. She didn't like it at all. But she bit her lower lip and attempted to hide her emotions once again. "I see"

"You can find someone to drive you, right?", Jack asked for confirmation. He was sure Renee could find a ride. Every white house staffer would be more than happy to do the chief of staff a favor.

"I can ask Eric again or Zoe…", she replied, somewhat sadly. It was Jack's attitude that worried her. She knew she could easily get someone to drive her.

"How long will your car be at the repair shop anyway?, Jack inquired. He took a seat in one of the couches and Renee sat next to him.

Jack didn't know that Dory Florrick was being paid to hide Renee's car in the Florricks's garage and Renee was only pretending that the car was at the repair shop because of problems with the transmission, to avoid admitting she was too scared to go to work by herself.

Renee's muscles tensed. She hated lying to him. For a split second, she thought about telling the truth, telling him that the thing with the stalker was terrifying her, that she had turned into a coward. But she couldn't admit the truth. "For about a week", she lied, figuring the lie about the car wouldn't hold longer than a week.

Jack nodded, taking the information in. "Okay. I'll check with Mrs. Carmichael, but I think I'll be able to drive you next week. I'll make it work".

Renee shrugged sadly. "I don't care about _that_".

Then Jack saw plainly the real reason why she was upset. "You just don't like that I'm going out with Nora", Jack stated with certainty. Then he frowned. "Are you jealous?"

"No", Renee responded, lying to him once again. "It's just that I wanted to watch a movie with you", Renee admitted with defeat and resignation all over her features.

Jack then softened slightly. "We can watch a movie some other time".

"Fine", Renee accepted not seeing any other choice. She sadly watched him leave. He hadn't touched her or kissed her. Not even a little bit. She felt so helpless.

**08. 36 PM- Georgetown, Washington DC. – Liz and Leo's apartment**

It was just another night for Leo and Liz. She had her hands over her hips as she scolded her son, who was playing a video game with Leo. "Cooper August Jamison, you have to do your homework before playing video games, and you both know that". She gave Leo a quick disapproving look.

"But I can do it tomorrow, there's no school till Monday", Cooper protested not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"You can do it tomorrow? You said that yesterday", Elizabeth pointed out severely.

"But Maaa", the nine year old kid whined. He looked at Liz to beg her with his topaz-brown eyes.

Liz firmly held her ground. "I don't want you to leave your homework for the last minute"

Then Leo stepped in the conversation. "He can do it tomorrow, Goldilocks. I'll help him".

"Yes… I don't even have that much", Cooper added, too eagerly.

Liz shot another angry dart at Leo with her sapphire-blue eyes and then bit her lower lip, she was in the verge of giving in. "Maybe… bring your books and show me how much homework you have". Cooper eagerly went to do so. And Liz looked at Leo angrily yet again. "Thanks for taking my side"

Leo sighed, looking beat. His relationship with his stepson was complicated at best. He was just trying to get the kid's affection. "I'm sorry. But I'm tired of being the bad cop. He and are get along now that I'm less strict".

"I'm glad you two are becoming friends, Leo", she admitted quickly. Yet, the way Leo was getting Cooper's affection was not helpful. "But I need you to be the adult. I need your help". Liz was, normally, way too weak to discipline her son. She needed Leo for that. She knew it wasn't fair, since her boyfriend was not the father. But he always said he considered her and Cooper his own family. So, maybe, it was okay if he acted like a dad.

Liz huffed and shook her head. The Cooper reemerged from his room with his books. Liz sat on a chair by the table at the dinning area of the living room and began checking the kid's homework while Cooper sat next to her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Leo quickly went to see who it was. He checked carefully the footage coming from his security camera and opened the door once he so, to his big surprise, that it was Renee. He greeted his friend, a bit confused by the visit. "Hey, Gorgeous".

Liz looked up from her kid's math book, surprised by the visit too. "Renee, hi"

"Hi, Renee", Cooper greeted the arrival casually.

"Hi", Renee greeted everyone timidly. She didn't like to just show up uninvited. But she needed to talk to someone. After work she decided to take a cab to Liz and Leo's house. "I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to hang out tomorrow. But I just…". She didn't know how to explain.

She didn't say anything. But it was plain to see she was distressed. "It's okay. Please, come in".

Liz could too see Renee was very upset and needed to talk. She addressed her son. "Coop, go to your room to do your math homework and then you can play videogames. We'll do social studies tomorrow". The kid left and then she addressed Renee. "Would you like me to make some tea?".

"I'd like a cup of tea. Thank you, Liz", Renee graciously accepted the offer and went to seat on a chair by the table they had in the dinning area. She sighed, not knowing exactly what to say.

"What's wrong, Gorgeous?", he asked with clear concern in his big hazel eyes while he took a seat next to her. He then ventured a guess. "Are you worried about the stalker?".

"No. Well… I am. But that's not why I'm upset right now", she answered. Leo looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. She sighed. "It's just… Jack went out with Nora McNally".

"Really?", Leo was confused and surprised at the same time.

Renee rapidly explained the situation, "Her best friend died and she's very upset".

Renee's despair was obvious. She was clearly jealous. But Leo tried not to jump into rushed conclusions. Somewhat weakly, he stated "So he's trying to help… That sounds like him"

"I know", Renee puffed frustrated. She already knew Jack was just trying to help everybody. He felt like it was his duty. And she had to shut up because he was helping people. The situation was beyond frustrating for her. And Nora was not the only issue. "It's not even about Nora"

Leo looked puzzled. "What is it about?"

"It's him. He changed", Renee replied very firmly in a heartbeat. Jack behavior since Audrey's reappearance was what was driving her insane.

At that moment, Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with three cups of tea. "Who changed?"

"Jack" Renee sighed wearily. There was apparent desolation in her crystal blue eyes. "He hasn't been the same since Audrey is back in his life…"

Then Leo realised what was all truly about. "Ah, so you're upset about Audrey Heller".

"He sees her _almost__every__day_, Leo", Renee protested rather angrily, to justify the way she was feeling. Then she realised her friend was innocent and lowered her voice. "And when he's home he's working… He's so distant". She looked down sadly at the tea, fixating on the black liquid. "We live together and we sleep next to each other but he could very well be in a different planet. The worst part is… he doesn't get me anymore"

Leo narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what Renee was thinking. "You think he's cheating on you?"

"No. He would never do that" Renee stated categorically immediately. Then she voiced very softly what was truly her biggest fear. "But he would leave me before anything happens".

"I don't think he would do that", Liz said with no hesitation. "He adores you… he's truly crazy about you".

"Then why is he acting like this?" Renee asked getting truly exasperated. It wasn't a rhetorical question. She actually wanted her friend to give her an explanation. "How come she changed him?".

"I don't know", Liz admitted, feeling sorry. Then she suggested something obvious, "You should talk to him".

"I feel like I can't anymore", Renee argued feeling helpless and lost, shifting her look from Liz to Leo and then back at Liz. "I'm telling you… he's so distant. We barely talk. And if I tell him I want to spend more time with him he says Audrey needs him. And then he gets angry because he thinks I don't trust him"

Liz then narrowed her eyes with a suspicion in her mind. "Do you? Do you trust him?"

"Yes. I do", Renee responded automatically.

Leo jumped right back into the conversation. "Well, I don't"

Liz turned to her boyfriend with astonishment and scolded him. "Leo!"

Leo lifted his hands defensively. "I'm sorry. But why is she spending so much time with that woman? Clearly Audrey needs help, all right. But has Jack forgotten he has a girlfriend?"

"Leo! So not helping!". Liz scolded her boyfriend yet again. Renee was a wreck and needed to be reassured. Leo meant well but he was only feeding Renee's fears. Liz put a hand over Renee's hand in support and spoke much more diplomatically. "I'm sure he just wants to help. He probably feels just too sorry for her".

"I know that", Renee affirmed feeling very helpless. She wiped quickly a tear in her left eye before it could roll down her cheek. She truly didn't know what to do. "It's just I feel I'm losing him and I'm scared", she reluctantly admitted whispering very softly. "I don't want to lose him".

Leo's heart was breaking for Renee. His normally confident friend now looked so fearful and uncertain. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He reached out his hand and held hers.

"I know he truly loves you very much", Liz kindly assured Renee. She honestly believed so.

Renee looked down, wishing to believe what Liz was saying. She let out a sigh full of despair and doubt. "But you don't know how much he loved her. His feelings were so strong. He gave up evidence against Charles Logan for her. He was about to kill himself for her". Her eyes were full with unshed tears she was fighting. Jack's feelings for Audrey frightened her. They had been so deep. Could that kind of love really fade?

Leo hesitated for a moment before saying casually what he thought, "I'm sure he'd kill himself for you". Then he recalled everything Jack had done for Renee. "Actually, he _did_ risk his life multiple times for you".

Renee was distraught by the reminder of what Jack being in danger because of her. "You think that's comforting?".

Leo had thought it was reassuring, indeed. He was surprised by her reaction. "Well… yes. I mean, as bad as you feel about what happened, you can't deny that, obviously, he feels for you the same he felt for her".

In spite of his words, Renee remained too frightened and desperate. "But what if his feelings for me change? What if he falls in love with her all over again?"

"Then you're better off without him", Leo told her firmly in a heartbeat. Liz looked like she wanted to strangle him. But he was unfazed. He and Renee were always honest to each other. "The truth is… Audrey Heller is doing you a favour. You're going to find out just how deep Jack's love for you is".

Renee's vision became blurred by the unshed tears once again. "What if I don't like what I find out?". Her best friend held her hands between hers. Then she lowered his voice to a whisper to make a painful and embarrassing admission, "I'm not sure I could handle losing him".

He couldn't believe his strong and independent friend was saying stuff like that. "Of course you could", he told her in a heartbeat. "Look at you… you can do anything". He caressed her hands, and then, very seriously, he gave an important warning, "By the way… You know that if he leaves you for Audrey I'm gonna have to kick his ass, right?".

Renee nodded with a very solemn expression. "I do know that".

**08. 45 PM- Georgetown, Washington DC. – Bar**

Nora and Jack were sitting in a bar, having drinks, although Jack's were non-alcoholics. Nora McNally was looking stunning. She wore the same skirt-suit she had worn for work and her long legs were exposed. Also, her long blonde and perfectly straight hair was loose. She normally combed it up in a tight coil but she had loosened it when they got to the bar. Her gold cascade soon got male attention. Several college boys were drooling as they stared at her, even though she was forty five years old. Yet, her attention was solely on the man in front of her.

She lifted her scotch on the rocks up and toward Jack. "To our fallen friends"

Jack gave her a tiny sympathetic smile and toasted right back with his coke. "To our fallen friends".

Nora drank some of her scotch. She had noticed Jack seemed gloomy. But she knew Jack well enough to know that asking him about his feelings would be a mistake. Instead, she talked about her friend. "You know? Robin's husband was my husband's best friend. The four of us had so much fun when we were young" Nora gave Jack a tiny sad smile. "Now I'm the only one of that group who is still alive". She then sniffed and swallowed hard. She then wiped quickly with her hand a tear that had begun rolling down her cheek and shook her head seemingly in disbelief. "It doesn't seem real".

Full of sympathy, Jack reached out his hand and held hers. "I know"

Nora squeezed softly Jack's hand and looked down without letting go his hand as she spoke. "Robin was such an amazing friend. We were each other's pillars after our husbands were killed in action. When I was at the hospital, wishing I was dead, with my face so disfigured…". She sighed and wiped another tear before it could roll down her cheek. "She was the only one there". She looked down, saddened. Then she drank her entire drink with one quit motion, right before asking for another one only with a gesture.

Jack stared at her drink with concern. Obviously Nora was crushed and was drinking to feel better. "Hey, you'll be okay. You are so brave and strong. Look at everything that happened to you and you're still here"

Nora nodded somewhat weakly. The bartender then handed her another scotch on the rocks. Nora looked at her drink, seemingly lost in thoughts. Then she looked directly into Jack's aquamarine-green eyes. "You read my file". It wasn't a question, but a statement of an obvious fact. She was Jack's deputy and he trusted no one, so he probably had studied her like she had studied him. She looked away from him and drank some of her scotch, trying to act uninterested. "Did you… did you see the pictures then? The pictures of me they took at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I saw them", Jack whispered with his eyes full of compassion. "I'm so sorry". His heart ached when he recalled the way Nora looked after a month in captivity and the helicopter crash. Looking at Nora's now perfect face, it was hard to believe she had ever looked like in the photos. According to the file, it had taken twenty plastic surgeries to repair all the damage done by the Iraqis and the explosion of the chopper. "For what it's worth… you look amazing. Your face is…". He stopped himself before crossing any line. But then he shyly admitted the truth lowering his voice significantly. "It looks perfect".

For a split second, a tiny smile of satisfaction appeared in Nora's perfect features. But then she shrugged and stared at her drink acting modest. "I was blessed with the best plastic surgeon in the world".

"So I see", Jack commented approvingly, almost without really thinking. The Iraqis had thrown acid in Nora's face, and made nasty cuts on her cheeks. Also, her nose and chin were busted in the helicopter crash. Yet, no sign of that could be seen. Jack silently observed Nora's features attentively for a moment. Her skin was milk-white and flawless. Her big emerald-green deep set eyes were beautiful. Her nose was small and perfect.

Nora could easily notice Jack was staring at her, apparently with some fascination. She tried hard not to smile. Instead, she pretended not to notice and drank more of her scotch. She abruptly changed the topic. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. How's Renee holding up?"

Jack looked a bit confused by the question. "How is she holding up?"

Nora shrugged, drank some scotch and spoke in a complete casual manner, like she couldn't be less interested in the matter. "Yeah… I mean, I know she's very brave but I think anybody would be pretty freaked in her situation"

Jack got alarmed and even more confused. "What situation?"

Nora pretended to be thrown aback. "Oh"

"What's going on?", Jack insisted with clear urgency in his voice.

Nora bit her lower lip, acting like she didn't really want to say what she was about to say. After a moment of false hesitation, she told Jack, "Okay. Look… A man is sending Renee threats and has been following her around for months". She then looked at him with the expression of a completely innocent woman trapped in a crappy situation. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew".

**10. 06 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer House**

Renee was in the kitchen, working on her computer and drinking tea. She then looked at the time in the corner of her computer screen. It was 10.06 and Jack was still out with Nora. She was getting pissed. Finally, she heard Jack coming into the manor. She stood up and headed to the living room with determination. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to fix what was wrong with them. She wanted to feel close to him again. She stepped into the living room and stopped when she saw Jack, who made eye contact with her. He had that super serious expression of his. Renee wondered why_ he _was so upset about. "Hey"

"Hi", Jack greeted her dryly and put his coat in the small closet by the door.

"Jack… We need to talk", she announced, categorically.

"No doubt about that", Jack responded immediately, turning around to face her, still with a grave expression.

Renee was thrown aback by his response, his tone and demeanor. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I know… I know you've been getting threats", Jack informed very sharply.

Renee's face widened in surprise. "How did you…?"

Jack didn't let her finish. "It doesn't matter how I found out.". He then used his no-nonsense tone. "You are going to tell me the full story now".

"Okay", Renee agreed having no other choice. She headed to her studio as Jack followed her closely. She then took a brown envelop from her desk and handed it to Jack. She was now willing to make a full disclosure.

Jack looked at each one of the pictures the man had sent and read the threats written behind them. His features darkened significantly. Some bastard had been spying Renee and now was threatening her. He looked at Renee and spoke severely, "How could you keep this from me? How could you?"

Renee knew she should have talked to him. "I'm sorry, Jack".

Jack shook his head, very disapprovingly. "I thought you wouldn't do this to me anymore". It wasn't the first time she had problems and didn't turn to him. It hurt him. It truly hurt him. "Why couldn't you tell me?". Renee said nothing and stared at her shoes. Jack too a few steps toward her. He was beginning to lose his patience. "Someone is threatening you! You didn't think I'd want to know?"

Finally, Renee looked directly at him with a defiant expression on her face and spoke bitterly, "It's not like we've been talking a lot lately. You've been busy with Audrey…"

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse", he snapped, not giving her time to say anything else. He was so angry. Moreover, he was secretly terrified. There was a part of him that wanted to take her in his arms and protect her forever. But another part of him was furious. "You should have told me something this serious was going on and would have dropped everything. You know that!".

"Look, I'm sorry… ", Renee attempted to apologize again.

Jack just refused to listen. He was too desperate to make her see _his_point. "Renee, we had an understanding. This can only work if you are open with me. If you hide things…". To Jack things were simple. She had to turn to him. She _had_ to. Then, as he rubbed his forehead, feeling beat, it suddenly occurred to him to ask her a very important question, "Are you even taking precautions?"

"Yeah", she began to reply firmly. "And Leo is helping me find…"

He wouldn't let her finish. "Fine", he groaned before leaving the studio in a second, considering the conversation over. She had turned to her buddy… again. Jack was definitely very intensely hurt.

**December 14Th 2018- Sunday**

**11.37 AM – West Wing of the White House**

Jack was in his office, sitting behind his desk and working. He had decided to leave the house early and work all morning, even though it was Sunday. He could have worked from his home or he could have taken the day off. But things with Renee were so weird that he honestly didn't feel like being home.

He was surprised by a timid knock on the door, then it was opened and Audrey walked into the office. It was strange to see her because they were supposed to meet for lunch in an hour. He stood up right away. "Hey".

"Hey", Audrey greeted him back. It was plain to see that she was deeply distraught. Her arms were tightly and protectively around herself. "I know we were supposed to meet for lunch. But I really need to talk to you"

"Of course", Jack rapidly gestured for her to come in and took her coat. He knew Audrey wouldn't have left her house unless it was truly an urgent matter. Indeed, she looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. He was very worried about her. "What is it?"

Jack gestured for her to take a seat in the navy-blue loveseat he had in his office. She sat down and he sat next to her. Audrey looked down and stared at her shoes. What she had to say was so difficult for her. She didn't dare to look at him as she said it. "I can't have lunch with you today… I think… I think I shouldn't see you anymore"

Jack was absolutely stunned and perplexed. "What? What's going on?"

"It's too painful", Audrey explained without looking directly at him. She knew she needed to get it all off her chest, carrying it inside was killing her, but it was still very embarrassing to say it.

Jack was so confused by her words. "Too painful?"

"Yeah", Audrey confirmed. She still couldn't even look at him. Her hazel eyes were glued to her shoes. She was so nervous. "I know you want to be my friend, you want to help me… But… I'm…". Then she lowered her voice until it was barely audible to make her confession. "I'm still in love with you"

Jack's aquamarine-green eyes widened instantly widened in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. Audrey was still in love with him? He then realized she had never even said _'__I__love__you__'_ before. She had simply said '_I__think__I__'__m__falling__in__love__with__you__'_. But now she was admitting that she loved him…. That she _still_ loved him. That meant she had loved him all along? Jack was simply stunned. "You are _still_ in love with me?"

Audrey simply nodded, to confirm. But she still couldn't look at him. "And it hurts". Tears then filled her eyes. Her voice became low again. "It hurts that you are in love with Renee. It's better for me if I don't see you anymore"

Jack protested with desperation in his voice, without wasting a second. "But I want to see you. I want to be there for you. Are you saying I won't see you ever again?"

Then Audrey looked at him. Her eyes full of sadness met his. "It's for the best"

"No… No. I don't accept that", Jack told her firmly and held her hand.

Audrey stared at him silently for a moment. She was surprised that he wanted to keep her around and she didn't get why. "Jack, don't you get it? This friendship is not working for me. I need more. I need you to love me like you used to". Tears began rolling freely down her cheeks. She wiped then off with her hand. Then, in between sobs, she admitted, "I need _you_. I really need you. I need you more than ever".

Jack was so profoundly moved by her words. It felt to nice being needed for a change. And he definitely couldn't stand to see her cry. So he moved closer to her, tenderly wiped her tears with his thumb and they locked eyes.

And then Audrey couldn't take it anymore. She loved him. She needed him desperately. She_had_ to have him. Moved by an impulse, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

At first Jack was too astonished to react. But then he kissed her back. He opened his mouth as she opened hers and their tongues caressed one another as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. But as he kissed her, he noticed her kiss didn't feel like it used to feel. He wasn't feeling anything. Then he felt terrible because he was betraying Renee, a woman whose kiss made him melt and forget the whole world existed.

As he came back to his senses, he gently moved away from Audrey. "I'm sorry. I can't do this".

Audrey nodded weakly and looked down again. And then they both stared at the door and felt absolutely taken aback.

Renee Walker was right there looking at them with shock all over her features.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(*_Ducks__to__avoid__rotten__tomatoes__and__eggs_*. I expect a lot of criticism this time. But please, review anyway. Express your emotions regarding this chapter freely). **


	21. Broken Hearted Me

**AN:**HI! Thanks to the people who read this story and special thanks to those who reviewed. Also, thank you so much to Brendan for helping me with the story.

I understand people didn't like the chapter because of the kiss, but I swear "Rack" will be back soon. I felt this crisis had to happen for Jack to really let Audrey go for good.

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!).

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously:** Allison's approval ratings dropped 20 points. The public sees her as weak and ineffective.

Jack wants to save Audrey, but keeps ignoring Renee in the process.

Renee is so terrified of her stalker that she asks her assistant Eric to drive her to work. Since Jack is being cold and distant to her, she keeps the problem with the stalker to herself. He founds out about it because his deputy Nora McNally tells him. He gets mad and Renee and feels hurt because she didn't turn to him**.**

Audrey tells jack she still loves him and kisses him. He kisses her back. Then they noticed Renee was watching them.

**Next:** After Jack kisses Audrey, he and Renee have to deal with the consequences. He talks to a close friend and then has an honest conversation with Audrey.

Ethan and Allison have an argument about reelection.

**CHAPTER 21:**

**BROKEN HEARTED ME**

**December 14Th 2018- Sunday**

**11.39 AM – West Wing of the White House**

Renee Walker entered the west wing of the White House unaware of what she would see. She had decided to look for Jack and talk to him. She loved him fiercely and wanted to work in their relationship. She reached his office with determination. Mrs. Carmichael, Jack's assistant, was not there because it was Sunday, so Renee had to open the door of his office and simply walk in. She stopped dryly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jack was right there kissing Audrey Heller. And it seemed to be a passionate kiss. It was just what she had been dreading since Audrey showed up in their lives. It was her worst nightmare coming true before her eyes. She was too stunned to do anything. She couldn't even move. Even her hand remained static on the door handle.

Jack then gently moved away from Audrey. "I'm sorry. I can't do this".

Audrey nodded weakly and looked down again. And then they both stared at the door and felt absolutely taken aback when they saw Renee.

There was a stunned silence in the small office for a moment. Jack and Renee kept staring at each other not knowing what to say. Renee was feeling like the air had abruptly been taken from her lungs.

"Renee…". Only her name left his lips. He didn't quite know what else to say at that moment. But he never took his remorseful aquamarine eyes from her pale-blue ones.

Renee didn't give him time to say anything anyway. She turned around and left walking fast and slamming the door behind her. Instinctively, he began to follow her. As he reached the door it hit him that Audrey was still there, so he turned to address her hastily, "I'm sorry. We should talk. But not right now".

Audrey had no chance to reply anything. Jack left very quickly. Her head was spinning really fast. She just rested her back in the back of the loveseat with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then something over Jack's desk caught her eye. It was a picture of Renee holding Jack's granddaughter with Renee's manor behind them. The little girl looked very happy and Renee, who was looking at the girl and smiling, looked sweet… almost soft. In person, on the other hand, Renee had appeared cold and harsh to Audrey. To her, looking at that photo was like being hit with a baseball bat. It was the kind of moment she never had with Jack because there was no time for that. They took him away from her far too soon. And now, after being apart for far too long, he had kissed her back, but then he had rushed to chase his girlfriend. Heartbroken and confused, she took her purse and coat and left the office.

**At the same time… **

Jack followed Renee, who headed fast to her own office. She walked into her office and Jack barely managed to sneak in right before she could close the door in his face. "Renee"

"Get out", she demanded firmly in a split second as she spun around to face him angrily.

"We need to talk about this", Jack told her and took a couple of steps toward her.

Renee walked away from him and stood behind her desk, where she felt comfortable and in control. Her arms were folded in front of her and she kept pulverizing Jack with her crystal-blue eyes. "I don't want to talk to you"

Jack knew he deserved her anger. He understood her. But they still had to talk. They had to talk to work things out. He was getting truly desperate. "Renee, please, listen to me…"

Renee interrupted him sharply, "Get out".

Jack wouldn't leave without being heard. "Let me explain what happened…"

"I saw what happened!", she abruptly snapped back. "You kissed Audrey"

"But that's all", Jack clarified giving no room for doubt. "Nothing else happened. I just kissed her"

Renee didn't care. A kiss was meaningful enough. In her mind, the kiss and Jack's actions in the past week meant he was not over Audrey. He still couldn't let his former girlfriend go. And her heart was broken all apart because of that. But she didn't act wounded at all. She appeared cold as an iceberg. "I said get out. Go with her".

"No", Jack automatically responded. "We have to talk about this"

"Don't make me call the agents", Renee icily warned him, with her '_Don__'__t__test__me_' look and tone. She felt absolutely no desire to talk to him. She didn't even want to look at him.

Jack just couldn't believe she was threatening him with calling secret service. "Come on… Don't do this…"

Before he could add another word, Renee loudly shouted for one of the agents in charge of guarding the White House Chief of Staff's office. "Agent Roush!"

Instantly, Agent Arizona Roush appeared in the office. "Ma'am?"

"I don't want him here", Renee informed coldly, with her arms tightly folded in front of her.

Arizona knew Jack was Renee's boyfriend. But that didn't matter. If someone was bothering the Chief of Staff the agent had to interfere. She had to make sure Renee's office was a safe place. So she approached Jack with her most threatening expression, "Sir…"

The woman, naturally, did not intimidate Jack at all. No matter how tall or big Agent Roush was. However, for once, he didn't want to make a scene and get in trouble. "Fine… I'm going", he groaned very unhappily and made his way to the door. But before leaving the office he turned around to look at Renee once again. "Please…". He desperately wanted to talk to her. But expression made it perfectly clear that it wouldn't happen. He decided to give her some time to calm down. "Fine. I'll go"

Agent Roush and Jack left the office. Renee simply stood behind her desk staring at the door. She wearily sat down, feeling a huge lump of angst in her chest and throat. Her sight was blurred by the tears that were filling her eyes. A lot of burning questions were running through her head like hamsters, Jack had kissed Audrey. He was clearly not over his former girlfriend. Renee's heart was truly broken in millionth little pieces.

**02.26 PM – Arlington, Virginia - Chloe and Morris O'Brian's apartment. **

Jack Bauer had met Chloe O'Brian on a Monday morning. Michelle Dressler said '_This __is __our __new __Data __Analyst __and __your __assistant, __Chloe __O__'__Brian_' and, without even greeting the nerdy new girl, Jack simply barked some order and left to his office. They didn't have a good relationship at first. It wasn't until Jack faked his own death with Chloe's invaluable help that they became truly friends. But then Jack was abducted by the Chinese and, after that, he left to Africa and India. So, they never truly got the chance to hang out like friends until a year after Bill Buchanan's death, when Chloe moved to New York.

They weren't the kind of people who enjoyed talking about feelings and relationships. But she was someone he could talk to freely. She was frank and supportive. For that reason, Jack decided to turn to her and talk about Renee. Luckily, Chloe and her family had recently moved to Arlington, Virginia, since she was appointed Director of CTU DC. And her husband Morris was a data analyst there. Jack arrived to Chloe's apartment and Chloe immediately allowed him in. "Hey"

"Hey", Chloe greeted him back. "Please, have a seat. I'll make coffee if you want to".

"That'd be nice. Thank you", Jack graciously accepted her invitation and followed her to the kitchen, where Chloe began making coffee. "So, are Morris and Prescott okay?"

"Yeah, they went to the movies", Chloe told him as she got her electric coffee maker all set.

"Good", he breathed out the word with relief. He didn't want to talk with Morris and Prescott around.

"So, you didn't say much", Chloe turned around to face him, with a worried expression. She could easily tell Jack was troubled. "What's going on?"

Jack looked down and away awkwardly. Then he bluntly admitted, "I kissed Audrey"

Chloe's olive-green eyes widened with surprise. "You kissed _Audrey_?". She felt so confused by that news. She knew how much Jack loved Renee. "But… Why?"

Jack sighed beat, truth be told, he was having a hard time understanding his own actions. Instead of explaining himself, he explained the facts better. "Actually, Audrey kissed me and I kissed her back".

Her nose wrinkled. Chloe remained absolutely puzzled. "But why would you do that?"

Jack sighed again. He purposely avoided his friend gaze, feeling embarrassed and, then, he struggled hard to somehow explain his actions. "Because she was crying, saying she still loves me and saying she needs me. And when she kissed me I just couldn't…". He paused trying to understand what had happened himself. He then justified himself firmly. "I just _had_ to kiss her back".

Confusion never abandoned Chloe O'Brian. It was showing all over her features. She was about to ask why on earth kissing Audrey was an obligation. But then the coffee maker made a sound announcing the coffee was ready. Chloe poured two cups and gave Jack one as they both sat by the small table she had in the kitchen. She put sugar in her coffee as she pondered about the situation, a situation that still made little sense to her. "I don't understand. Are you… Are you saying you don't love Renee anymore?". She didn't truly believe that was the case. And she was hoping that was not the case.

"No", Jack answered firmly in a heartbeat. Even with all the confusion that was filling his mind, he knew one thing for sure. "I love her so much". Yet, something stopped him from getting over Audrey completely. "But… Audrey…".

"Audrey what?", Chloe asked in disbelief. She was still baffled.

"She…" Jack began not truly knowing how to express how he felt about Audrey. He was just starting to figure it out himself. "She makes me feel like a man who is really needed, like… like a savior"

"Oh". It was then that the coin dropped for Chloe and everything made sense. Of course Jack couldn't resist someone who needed him. Renee had needed him badly when they were in New York, but not anymore. Renee was truly strong an independent. That was the problem.

Jack didn't even touch his cup of coffee. He kept talking, trying to explain his predicament in the best way that he could. "And for eight years she was all I could think about. I always thought she and I together would have been something truly amazing if we had been given the chance"

Chloe wrinkled her nose with visible confusion again. "Really?". Jack nodded sadly and Chloe silently pondered about Jack and Audrey for a moment. "Well, I…", she trailed off feeling awkward. She had never given an opinion about Audrey before. Jack was so crazy about the tall blonde woman and Chloe had always respected that, even when she didn't get it. But now it was different because Audrey was threatening Jack's recently-found happiness with Renee. Chloe felt she had to say something. She began talking timidly. "I know how strong your feelings for her were. It's just… when you two were together it just… it didn't work"

"What are you talking about?", Jack objected firmly without a second of vacillation. "She and I were perfect until the day I went back to working for CTU…"

"You two were never perfect, Jack", Chloe was quick to argue. She was starting to lose her patience. Her tone was saying '_Come __on, __you __know __that_'. Then she elaborated her point with a confident tone, "It took her _six __months_ to be open about the two of you, while you were too afraid to show her who you really are. And when she saw the reality of your world she broke up with you".

"I killed her husband", Jack painfully reminded his friend, keeping his gaze on the untouched cup of coffee. "Of course she had to break up with me". Then he looked into Chloe's olive-green eyes and naturally kept on fiercely defending Audrey. "But then she forgave me. We were about to get back together. And when I was abducted she went over there to save me".

"Yes", Chloe conceded, to be fair. "She's very brave and risked her life for you… but…"

"But what?", Jack very quickly questioned her daringly, like he was calling Chloe on a bluff.

Chloe sighed with clear resignation. "When you were in China she and I got to talk a little because I tried to help her help you", she began explaining uncomfortably. Jack had no idea Chloe and Audrey had got to know each other better. And Chloe had never liked Audrey's personality very much. However, she admired the other woman for being so loyal and trying to save Jack. Yet, Audrey didn't seem the kind of woman Jack needed. "So I know that she was sure once you were safe again you would stop working for CTU and you would never sacrifice yourself for the country again". Audrey wanted desperately to change Jack. Audrey needed Jack to give up who he was for her. It somewhat reminded Chloe of Kim and Chase. "She thought you would, like, move to the suburbs to live a cushy and peaceful life with her. That's what she wanted".

Instinctively, Jack's entire body tensed significantly and a frown appeared on his features. "That's what I have with Renee now". He had ultimately changed like Audrey wanted him to, except that he had changed with and for another woman. He was still not entirely comfortable with his new life, though. The sort of life Audrey wanted and he and Renee had still felt sort of wrong for him. "I live in a damn mansion, for God's sake. Me. And I have a housekeeper. I go to work and when I come back the house is clean and my laundry is done".

Chloe couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She gave him a sarcastic response, "I'm _so_ sorry for you".

"Chloe…". Jack gave her a pointed look.

"The point is…", Chloe began saying, directing the conversation to a more productive path. "You and Renee have a cushy and peaceful life now. But she could handle it if you didn't", Chloe stated with a lot of certainty. "Look, I don't know her that much, but I think she really understands and loves who you are".

"I think so too", Jack agreed breathing out sadly those four words. He then looked down and away feeling embarrassed. Renee was so wonderful to him and he had hurt her. He had ruined everything.

"Audrey seems to only want you when thinks you are going to change and quit forever", Chloe then added bluntly.

"I don't know". Jack's mind was full of doubts.

"But you don't want to get back together with Audrey, right?", Chloe asked somewhat fearfully. She wanted Jack to be with Renee. But she knew Jack would do whatever he wanted.

"No…", Jack answered in a heartbeat. "I don't love her. I love Renee". Then his face was instantly covered with a cloud of sadness. "What if I lose her because of what I did?".

Chloe's olive-green eyes looked at him full of compassion. She didn't know what to say. She could see how deeply Jack loved Renee, regardless of his latest errors. She reached out her hand and held his, in order to offer him some comfort and support. "I'm sure she'll forgive you".

**03.42 PM – WHITE HOUSE- Office of the White House Chief of Staff. **

Renee was sitting in one of the pink velvet couches in her office. She was keeping herself busy with work. It kept her from falling apart. The communications team had begun working on the State of The Union address. So Renee was reviewing the first drafts, highlighting the parts she wanted to discuss with the team and writing notes. Suddenly, she was startled by the sound of the phone. She stood up and went to take the call. "Yes?"

"Renee, it's me. We need to talk", Jack told her decisively, trying not to sound desperate.

Renee's features darkened with anger. "I told you I don't want to talk to you, Jack".

"I know you're mad at me. And I understand. But we_have_ to talk about what happened… Please, let's just talk about it", Jack whispered softly. His desperation was now evident.

"No", she snapped coldly. She sighed with frustration and then she softened her tone. "Jack, I know we have to talk eventually. But I'm not ready yet".

"Please…", Jack insisted with a very low and soft voice.

"No, Jack. I don't want to talk to you right now. Please, respect that". Renee did not appreciate being pressured to do something she didn't want to so at the moment. She brusquely disconnected the call without another word.

Then, tears came to her crystal-blue eyes. She turned around and looked at the photos in wooden frames over her chocolate-brown wooden wall shelf behind her desk. She looked at a picture of herself and Jack posing by the Potomac River. In the photo, Jack had an arm tightly around her waist and his cheek was glued to hers. They were both smiling and their smiles reached their eyes.

She couldn't believe everything had now gone south. She sat defeated in a chair behind her desk and began weeping with her elbows in her desk and her face between her hands.

**09.27 PM **

Renee was still in her office. She hadn't stopped working. Not even to eat anything. She wasn't hungry anyway. And if she stopped, even for a second, she found herself thinking about Jack and her chest began aching and it felt like someone was sticking a knife in her heart. It was easier not dealing with her emotions but to deal with things like the state of the union, the budget or the retreat of the American troops in Sangala.

At that moment, the phone of her office began ringing again. She stared at it, looking haunted, without taking the call for a moment. After a brief moment of hesitation she took the call. "Yeah?",

"Renee, it's me". It was Jack calling her once again. And he was very worried and pissed because Renee was not home yet. The stalker was still out there, so Renee should be in the manor, where he could watch her and it was safe. He guessed the stalker wouldn't do anything while she was in the White House, surrounded by secret service agents. But he would feel better if she were close to him. "When are you coming home?".

"I'm going to spend the night in my office tonight, Jack", Renee simply informed with a dry tone.

Jack was stunned. "What?"

"You heard me", Renee quickly replied quite coldly.

A scowl formed in Jack's face. He was sure Renee was sleeping in her office just to avoid seeing him. He could not believe it. "This is ridiculous, Renee. We have to…"

Before he could add another word, Renee cut him off sharply, "I don't want to see you".

Jack felt like she was stabbing him in the stomach. But he wouldn't force her to talk to him. He had to accept her decision. "Fine. Then I'll go to a hotel. This is your house"

Renee was actually very much hurt by his words. Her vision was blurred by the tears in her eyes. "You still can't see it as your home. You still see it as my house".

Jack wasn't about to enter in yet another argument over the Walker manor. He simply wanted to fix things between him and Renee. He wanted to hold her, comfort her and kiss her. He wanted everything to be like it used to be when Audrey was not in the picture. "Renee, please… let's just talk"

But she refused to give in an inch. "No, Jack. I'm spending the night in my office. You do whatever you want". She then hung up the phone.

**December 15Th 2018- Monday**

**05.15 PM – WHITE HOUSE- Office of the White House Chief of Staff. **

_Renee was running all around DC. She was desperately looking for Jack while a fat man was chasing her. She stopped to catch her breath and looked all around for Jack. She desperately needed to find him. She was terrified. All the sudden, she saw him. He was kissing Audrey. The kiss was turning more and more heated. Jack had his hands in Audrey's butt and she was starting to undress him. The blonde woman's lips caressed his perfect chest. _

Renee abruptly jerked awake. She was lying on her pink velvet couch where she had fallen asleep when her exhaustion beat her around 3 AM. She was having problems catching her breath, her chest felt like she had an anvil on top of it and her head felt as if her brain were being poked with needles.

Right then, her second assistant, Zoe O'Malley Roach walked into the office. The nineteen year old woman was nicely dressed with a white shirt and a navy blue skirt that reached her knees. As usual, her long chestnut-brown wavy hair was arranged with two braids that made her look even younger. The only thing that was ruining her good looks was the bruises in her cheek, her wrists, her forehead and the small cut in her lower lip. She had made her best to hide it with make up. But she wasn't all that successful.

"Hello, Zoe", Renee greeted her assistant casually. She was still too sleepy to notice Zoe's injuries.

"Good morning, Ms. Walker", Zoe greeted back cheerfully, then she put a cup of coffee and a muffin she was carrying over Renee's desk, along with a folder labeled '_classified-__Top __Secret_'. "Here's your breakfast and Secret Service's security report".

"Good". Renee headed to her desk to read the report and drink her much-needed black coffee. It was then that she noticed Zoe's bruises and cuts. "My God, what happened to you?"

"Nothing". Zoe waved her hand dismissively, like it was no big deal. She then lied like a professional. "My husband took me skiing over the weekend and I had a small accident". She realized just a few days ago she claimed to have slipped on ice. She thanked God that it was winter. She still didn't know how she would handle it next spring. But she had three more months to think about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry". Renee gave the young woman a sympathetic smile.

**06.20 PM – Baltimore, Maryland – James Heller's house**

Jack arrived to the house in which Audrey lived with her dad and rang the doorbell. He knew very well she wouldn't be sleeping. Unfortunately for him, it was James Heller who opened the door, already wearing a suit, ready to go to work. Jack managed to mumble a somewhat polite greeting, "Mr. Secretary…".

"What are you doing here?", James barked angrily. His expression looked more severe than ever. He knew about the kiss because Audrey had come back home in tears afterwards. She was crushed because Jack loved Renee.

Jack was unfazed by Jim Heller's anger. He expected nothing less from that man. "I need to talk to Audrey".

James shook his head and spoke firmly. "You are not talking to my daughter ever again".

Then Audrey emerged from her bedroom, wearing her apple-green pajamas. "Dad… I want to talk to him".

Jim turned to look at his daughter and began to protest. "But… Audrey…",

"Leave us, dad. I need to talk to him". Audrey held her ground resolutely. Then she softened a little and tried to reassure her father gently. "It'll be okay, Daddy".

James's iceberg-blue eyes shifted from Jack to Audrey. He was full of doubts, but, finally, he acknowledged reluctantly, "You two really need to talk". Not too happy about it, he left for work and left them alone.

Audrey and Jack stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. "Hey, Jack"

"Hey", Jack greeted back awkwardly. "We need to talk"

"I know", Audrey acknowledged soberly. "Come in". Jack walked into the living room and Audrey closed the door behind him. Then they both sat on the couch and remained silent for a moment. Audrey stared at her shoes, visibly uncomfortable. "Look, I… I shouldn't have kissed you".

"I should have stopped you", Jack admitted promptly with clear regret in his tone.

Audrey's vision became blurred by the tears she was trying to restrain. She could see Jack regretted kissing her and that broke her heart. Her hazel eyes, full of pain and confusion, then met his. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Jack hesitated before answering that question. She was still trying to figure things out himself. "I was confused", he finally confessed. "Audrey, you meant so, so much to me", he told her, never taking his aquamarine-green eyes from hers. He didn't want Audrey to feel replaceable and not important. So he was very candid and confessed the deep feelings he'd had in the past. "When they took me you were the last thing I saw. You were happy and waiting for me. That image gave me strength for twenty months. And for three years I kept dreaming you'd come back to me and you'd never leave. And now you're here, so my feelings got all mixed up for a moment, But…"

"But I came back too late", Audrey painfully finished the sentence for him. Her eyes burnt with unshed tears. She was devastated because those strong feelings Jack used to have for her were now gone.

Jack could see how crushed Audrey was. His heart ached for her. If only he could comfort her somehow. His eyes were full of compassion. "Audrey, letting you go was so extremely hard. But when I saw you on that bed I knew I had to leave you for your own good". He then looked down and away. He felt horrible for hurting Audrey's feelings. But he had to be honest with her. "Then I fell in love with Renee, maybe the day I met her. That day something changed in me and I just can't go back".

Audrey felt like she was being repeatedly hit in the head with a baseball bat. She truly realized she had lost Jack forever and broke down in sobs. "What am I gonna do without you?".

Jack couldn't help but to hold her tightly as she cried. "You'll be fine. You'll move on. It just takes time"

After a little while Audrey stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her right hand and nodded, hoping Jack was right. "I hope you're happy, Jack. You deserve to be happy". In spite her broken heart, she truly wished him happiness.

Jack was not so sure of that. But he appreciated her nice words. He held her hand to comfort her. "You too"

They remained silent for a moment. Then Audrey suddenly asked, "Is Renee angry?",

"Very", Jack replied, clearly devastated. "She won't even talk to me"

Audrey could see just how sad Jack was, so she patted his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll work things out"

"I hope so", Jack said, his desperation was showing on his features.

**12.26 PM – Washington DC. **

Renee was having lunch with her friend Leon Craig. The two of them were at a restaurant that was barely a block away from the White House. She wouldn't admit how distraught she felt because of Jack's betrayal. "I'll be fine", she assured her friend weakly. "So, the man I love kissed someone else. He has feelings for another woman. But I'm going to be fine". She could barely finish that sentence without her voice breaking. What if she lost him forever? In spite what she was feeling, she lifted her chin and tried to appear stoic, "I don't need him".

Naturally, Leo didn't believe her. He could plainly see how devastated and scared she really was. He felt really bad for her and attempted to give her some comfort, "I'm sure everything will be okay".

"How?", Renee wondered then with visible despair.

"I don't know", Leo admitted sadly. He was genuinely worried about her. What if Jack truly had feelings for Audrey and left Renee? He was afraid his friend would never recover from such a blow. He hated Jack right then for causing Renee such a heartache.

At that moment, Jack walked into the restaurant searching for Renee. He knew she was in her lunch break and wanted to take the opportunity to talk to her. He saw her, unsurprisingly with Leo. He approached then with evident determination. "Renee, we need to talk".

Renee kept a cold expression and tone. "Unless it's about our troops in the south pacific I'm not interested".

Jack felt crushed but tried to be patient. "I know you're angry. But at least listen to me".

At that point, Leo stood up and defensively stood between Jack and Renee. "She doesn't want to talk to you".

Jack shot hate-darts at the other man with his eyes. "This is none of your business".

But Leo ignored what Jack was saying. "I don't care. I'm not going to just sit there while someone is hurting her".

Jack snorted and pointed out sarcastically, "Why not? You did it before". He was obviously talking about the first time Renee worked undercover with Vladimir. Even though the Russian beat her and raped her, Leo allowed Renee to continue with the mission.

Leo was livid. He didn't hesitate. He got closer to Jack and punched him harshly in the nose. Jack stumbled for a moment but didn't fell. He quickly punched Leo back in the face. Leo fell down.

Renee stood up, horrified by what was happening. Leo stood up and seemed ready to hit Jack again. But Renee stopped him. "You both stop it! You can't behave like this! There are reporters here, for God's sake". She could actually see Valery Layton, from the ultra conservative magazine 'Human Events'. The reporter was taking pictures.

Jack and Leo stared at each other. They both had blood coming from their noses. They got tissues to wipe it and exchanged looks, silently agreeing to stop fighting. Jack thought the whole situation was crazy. He was madly in love with Renee but she refused to talk to him and her best friend was punching him for hurting her. It didn't seem real. Jack looked at Renee with clear desperation in his eyes. "We really need to talk, Renee".

Renee nodded, now willing to acknowledge the obvious facts. "Yeah. I'll go home tonight. We'll talk then".

**02.33 PM – West Wing of the White House**

Renee left her office for a meeting at the Oval Office and was immediately intercepted by Angie Nelson, who was heading to the same meeting. Both women walked side by side. The White House press secretary went straight to the point and talked really fast, since the chief of staff liked that. "Renee, I have the press asking me about a fight between the national security advisor and the FBI director. What happened?".

At that moment, George Ace Sullivan intercepted them and began walking along with them. He also spoke really fast. "Renee, is it true that you found Jack in bed with Leon Craig's girlfriend?"

Right then, Lynnette Lockhart, Deputy Communication Director, joined the group and overheard the last part of the conversation. "No, George. She found him in bed with Secretary Heller's daughter".

Renee was truly horrified by the rumors that were circulating around the White House. "No! I didn't find Jack in bed with anybody!". She sighed with exasperation. The mere idea of Jack in bed with another woman gave her nauseas. She then looked at the press secretary. "Angie, tell the press Jack and Leo were fighting simply because Jack cheated at a poker game".

Angie didn't believe that, but she could use the excuse with the press. She was instantly thinking about what else to say to the reporters. "I'll say they both regret their behavior and promise to control their tempers in the future".

"Right", Renee agreed. She didn't think Leo and Jack's tempers could be controlled, though.

They then reached the ante chamber of the Oval office. Caldwell Coleman (Communications Director), Payton Whitford (Media Director) and Blake Rennard (Pollster and media consultant) were waiting there to be part of the meeting as well. The seven staffers waited there until Susan Newman, the president's assistant, emerged from the oval office. "The president is ready for you".

The seven of them quickly walked into the Oval Office. President Taylor was there, accompanied by her inseparable dog, Fox, who slept in a couch. The puppy yawned, stretched its legs and moved fast to sniff the new arrivals enthusiastically. He hoped to find someone else to play with since his owner was too busy.

Allison, who was sitting behind her desk, promptly stood up to greet the staff. "Hello, everybody".

Everybody greeted the president back. Then they sat on the cream couches in the center off the oval-shaped office and the flowered chairs. All eyes were soon on Blake. He knew why they were all so expectant. They all wanted to know the results of the new poll. The last one had been disappointing, so everybody hoped this one would be better. They were up for a disappointment. "I'm afraid I don't have good news", he announced smoothly while handing each one of them a folder with the results. "Job approval is down 42 from 47%, _Trust worthy_, 46% from 52%. But the worst is _Strong __leader. __It__'__s_ 33%, down from 40%".

The president's expression hardened and she straitened her back in alert. "Why?"

Blake didn't hesitate to answer the question bluntly. "I'm afraid it's because of the First Gentleman, Ma'am".

Allison didn't seem all that surprised. But Renee looked at Blake with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What?"

Allison kept her baby-blue eyes nailed in Blake too. So the young pollster ignored Renee and addressed the president instead. "Madam President, most people seem still believe you cheated on Mr. Taylor with Mr. Kanin"

Payton Whitford then had to add something, but she did it in a much more delicate tone. "And, Ma'am, it seems that Mr. Kanin is, unwittingly of course, overshadowing you"

Renee protested firmly with a serious expression. "That's ridiculous",

At that moment, Lynnette jerked startled because the President's dog playfully nibbled her left ankle. The president chuckled and quickly picked him up to take him outside the office.

"Look at this numbers, Renee", Payton told the chief of staff with determination while waving a sheet of paper for emphasis. "He's more popular than ever. They think he's running the country".

"He makes the president look weak", Blake added in a heartbeat. He was not fazed by the president, who had just returned to her seat and was frowning.

Caldwell puffed and shook his head. "It's what we've been dreading since your wedding. ma'am"

Before the president could say anything, Payton gave his opinion full of resolve, "You have to let the people know you're still the president". The young woman indeed hit her own palm with a fist to imply strength and harshness.

Caldwell took another look at the numbers and the scratched the top of his bald head doubtfully. Then his grayish blue eyes shifted from the papers to the president. "I think Mr. Kanin should not make as many public appearances. You should be seen alone more often, ma'am"

George then gave his opinion candidly and fervently, as always. "All this could be solved if we announced the president is running for reelection. We should start campaigning aggressively". He actually hit the coffee table for extra emphasis. Renee gave him a warning stare. He knew reelection was a topic the president wanted to avoid.

The president pierced him angrily with her eyes. "George, we are not discussing reelection yet. It's too early"

"But, ma'am…", George began to protest, not wanting to give up.

Allison looked very angry, so Renee stepped in the conversation rapidly. "You heard the president, George".

**05.46 PM – Oval Office**

Allison was, once again, working alone in her office. She was sitting in one of the couches reading security reports. Then Ethan emerged in the Oval Office from the south portico. President Taylor stood up to greet her husband, feeling glad to finally see him. "Hi, honey"

"Hi", Ethan smiled back at her and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "I missed you"

"How was California?", Allison asked, while they sat very close to each other on the couch. Ethan had just been on a trip to California to give a few speeches.

"Good", he replied. "I think I got people on board with the education reform"

"Good", Allison nodded approvingly.

Ethan then looked a bit uncomfortable. "So, Renee sent me the poll results"

Allison got then very somber. "Don't pay attention to that, Ethan. It's nonsense"

But Ethan wouldn't let it go so easily. He was deeply concerned. "We've been hearing this since we announced our relationship. They say I make you look weak, that I'm a liability to this administration".

"But it's not true", Allison promptly stated with her typical categorical tone.

"I know", Ethan assured his wife, being equally somber. He gently but confidently gave his opinion, "Allison, your staff is right. We have been stuck in defense mode since Omar Hassan died. That's why your numbers are down. You have got to start running for reelection. And you have to get back on attack mode."

Allison moved back slightly, giving her husband a warning stare. "Ethan…"

Ethan was not intimidated. Allison needed to hear what he had to say. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to make a decision about reelection soon".

Predictably, Allison frowned and moved slightly away from her husband. She was not ready to discuss the topic of her reelection. "Do you even know why I don't want to make a decision?"

"Of course I do", Ethan answered in an instant. "I know you better than anybody"

"Okay. Why?" Allison challenged him, somewhat arrogantly.

Ethan knew his response would not be well received. But he had to give it anyway. "Because only on your last day in office you can pardon Olivia, since the controversy won't hurt you then". Naturally, as soon as he brought Olivia up, Allison stood up from the couch, walked toward the window and stood with her back at him. Ethan stood up as well and kept making his point. "If you win a second term she'll have to spend four more years in a federal prison".

Then Allison turned abruptly to face him. All the sadness because of her daughter's situation was clearly visible in her baby-blue eyes. "And you think my daughter should spend four more years in prison? Hasn't she suffered enough because of my job? Haven't we all?".

Ethan took a moment to think carefully before replying as diplomatically as possible. "I think the country needs you. You have an obligation…"

Allison interrupted him sharply. "That ends with my term. I don't have to run for reelection". She paused for a moment and then she reminded him, "David Palmer only had one full term".

"You're not David Palmer. He was weak", Ethan stated definitely, without a second of hesitation.

Truth be told, Allison couldn't care less about what David Palmer had done. She simply wanted Ethan to drop the topic of her reelection. "Enough, Ethan. We are not discussing this now anyway. It's too early".

But Ethan persisted. He wanted his wife to be reasonable. Allison couldn't quit after one term. "You know the country needs stability. We haven't got a two-term president since Bill Clinton. Not to mention that in the last eight years we had three presidents who didn't get to even finish one term".

"Stop it, Ethan!", Allison snapped with her most presidential tone. She was getting truly annoyed by her husband's insistence. She simply was not ready to make a decision. "You can't possibly understand. You don't have kids and you're not the president. You never ran for anything. You never risked anything".

Allison knew right then that she had gone too far. She knew Ethan had wanted to have kids but his first wife hasn't been able to conceive. She also knew he had wanted to run for president, but his health had stopped him, because he knew very well that the people wanted stability and wouldn't vote for a man with a heart condition after having eight different presidents in fifteen years. For that reason, and because of his lack of family, Allison Taylor, a healthy younger woman with a husband and two kids, had run instead of him.

Ethan stepped back stunned, feeling like he had just received a harsh slap on his face. He then looked at her with defeat written all over his face. "You're right. How could I possibly understand?".

He then turned to leave the office. "Ethan…" Allison whispered softly his name. She wished so badly she could take her words back. She had spoken without truly thinking. After Ethan left, Allison remained staring at door with despair. She hated fighting with Ethan. She hated it. It reminded her too much of Henry and his lack of understanding. It reminded her of her arguments with her first husband and the stupid words said out of bitterness. She and Ethan were supposed to be better than that. And most of the times, they were. But the truth was that the president of the United States felt alone. Ethan was amazing, but he couldn't understand what a mother felt after losing a child. He couldn't understand how sending Olivia to prison had felt like. Now her duty as a mother and her duty as president were clashing once again. Who on earth could understand her?

**10.24 PM- Bethesda, Maryland – Walker-Bauer Manor **

Jack was anxiously waiting for Renee to come home. She had said she would come home so they could talk. But she hadn't arrived yet. He was pretty pissed. She was using work as an excuse to avoid him, again. Then a terrifying thought crossed his mind. What if something had happened to her? He had talked to her half and hour before, when she said she was working late. But anything could happen in half an hour. He knew that too well.

He paced around the living room nervously and looked through the window. Finally, he saw her light.-gray Audi Coupe approaching the house and then entering the garage. Jack stood by the door connecting the garage and the living room to wait for her. Soon enough, she walked into the house. He greeted her somberly. "Hey"

"Hey", Renee greeted him back rather casually. Then she calmly put her briefcase on a chair and her coat in the little closet by the front door. But she was not calm. She didn't want to have the conversation that she knew was coming. She wanted to avoid dealing with the issue.

"It's late", Jack pointed out rather sharply.

Jack's comment threw her aback. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to be pissed at her because she had come home late. She turned around to face him with incredulity all over her face. "Really, Jack?"

His face remained like a stone. He naturally took the matter of her safety very seriously, no matter what mistakes he had made. "There's a dangerous man stalking you…"

"I can take care of myself", she protested, no leaving room for argument, and quickly headed to the kitchen.

"I know you can". Jack muttered with some resignation in his tone and expression. Then he rapidly followed her to the kitchen. He decided to drop the topic of her tardiness and talk about what really mattered, the real reason they were fighting. "Renee, please, listen to me". Renee turned around to face him. His eyes finally met hers. He was hit by a wave of guilt and regret. "I'm sorry I kissed her back. It was a mistake"

Renee seemed unmoved by his words. She coldly made a basic question, "Why did you do it?".

"I was angry because you didn't tell me about the stalker…", Jack attempted to answer as sincerely as possible.

Renee piercingly cut him right off. "Don't you dare blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you", Jack objected with his firmest tone. "I'm telling you how I felt"

Renee ignored his protest. She shook her head and, resolutely, began explaining her own theory about Jack's behavior. "You know what? You were _not_ mad at me because didn't tell you about the stalker. You were mad because I told somebody else. You are mad because I don't need you anymore". She walked towards him defiantly, like challenging him to contradict her. "I don't need you anymore and you can't handle it"

For a moment, Jack was too thrown aback by what Renee was saying to reply anything. But, finally, he could protest. "That's not true". Yet, his tone was weak. He was not convincing at all. He sighed with frustration because the conversation was not going like he wanted it to go. "Look, I was feeling angry. I was hurt and very confused"

"Confused?", Renee asked softly. She was feeling hurt and very confused as well.

"Yeah", Jack whispered sadly, looking down. He then got closer to her, desperate to solve things. "Just for a moment". Then he held her hand. "But I love you. Please, forgive me. I love _you_".

Renee was dangerously close to giving in. Yet, she stepped away from him. "I can't forgive you"

"Please", Jack begged her gently, with evident desperation in his eyes. He walked towards her again.

"No, Jack", Renee persisted without hesitating, walking away from him as he tried to get closer. The deep sadness she was feeling could be seen in her crystal-blue eyes. "Don't you see? I can't trust you anymore"

Jack felt if he had just received a harsh slap. He knew he deserved it. But it still hurt. It hurt badly. "Renee…".

She immediately shook her head, uncompromising. "I can't". A lonesome tear then run down her cheek.

He couldn't stand to see Renee cry. He hated himself for making her cry. He wanted more than anything to make things right. "Please, forgive me, give me a chance to earn your trust back". Jack got closer to her and held her hand tightly. "I will never hurt you again. I love you"

Once again, Renee shook her head and walked away from him. "I don't believe you do. Not anymore". They exchanged much wounded looks. They were both equally hurt. Then she looked down, not able to look at him directly anymore. She spoke very painfully. "I think we should take a break".

Jack was terrified by the idea. He couldn't believe she was suggesting it. "A break?"

"Yeah", Renee confirmed rather weakly. She fidgeted nervously and didn't look directly at him. She didn't actually want a break from him. But she honestly felt Jack needed it. "You… you should go to a hotel or something".

He was simply stunned. "You are serious"

"Yeah", she affirmed whispering, as another tear ran through her cheek.

Jack's heart sunk to his feet. He was very close to tearing up too. But he successfully fought the tears and swallowed a lump of angst in his throat. "Please, don't do this", he begged lowering his voice to a whisper. The desperation in his eyes was clear. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and fight for _us_".

"And I want you to leave", Renee announced very bitterly.

Jack just stared at her in disbelief for a moment. The pain in his heart was so intense he could barely even breathe. His eyes burnt with unshed tears. If only he could go back in time and stop Audrey before the kiss could happen. He swallowed the lump in his throat and simply decided to do as Renee wanted. "Fine"

Renee observed him silently as he left the kitchen. Once she was alone, she looked around feeling absolutely lost and haunted. She folded her arms and embraced herself tightly. Then she slowly took a seat on the corner bench. She wearily rested her elbows on the table and her head on her palms.

About half an hour later, Jack reappeared in the kitchen. This time he had a suitcase in his hand. He didn't really know what to say. "Okay. I got some of my things".

"Okay", Renee responded whispering, without even looking directly at him. She couldn't watch him leaving. She had asked him to leave, but she couldn't watch him do it.

Jack just stood there without saying a thing for a moment. He was hoping she would change her mind and make him stay. But Renee didn't say anything either. He realized he would indeed have to leave. He gave her one last look full of sorrow and regret. Then, he reluctantly left the house.

Renee didn't move from her sit for a very long time. She didn't know what to do. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it with her palm, determined to be strong. She had done the right thing. Jack wanted someone like Audrey, someone who needed him and wasn't afraid to show it. Truth be told, Renee needed him too, but she was not comfortable showing it. Jack couldn't handle her strength and independence. He had never been able to handle it. So she knew she had done the right thing. It was simply too damn painful. She felt like something was pressing her chest harshly. She could hardly breathe.

Finally, she decided once again to be strong, to take a bath and drink some white wine in order to calm down. She went upstairs and couldn't help but to look at the pictures of them that hung in the wall.

Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She sat on the floor with her knees against her chest, rested her head in her hands and cried a river of tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Please, send me those reviews, reviewing is free and it makes me very happy!)**


	22. Forgiving

**AN: **Hi! Thanks to those who are still reading this story. Please, you guys, I wanna hear from all of you. Don't be shy. I have the feeling that the ending of this chapter will please everybody ; - )

Part of the chapter will be about the Russian gang working for the mysterious and powerful group. The group and the gang will be very important during part four. (By the way, '_Part 3_' has about four more chapters left). Fat-Russian's identity will be revealed during part four. And his subplot will be resolved then. For the remaining of this part he'll be like a cat.

**Thank you, Brendan!**

**Welcome Neal**! You are definitely not alone. The way the show ended ruined the show, which was amazing until that ending (except for that horrible day 6 and for day 4, IMHO)

**Lau-** It's okay. I understand that life gets in the way and you can't always review like you would want to. I'm sorry I depressed you even more! I'm sure the ending of this chapter will cheer you up (and so will the next chapter)

As always: even if I write in English, pretend the Russians characters are talking to each other in Russian when no American is present, like they would in real life.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Allison's approval ratings dropped 20 points. The public sees her as weak and ineffective. Her team thinks she should run for reelection and campaign aggressively to try fixing the problem. But Allison doesn't want to talk about it. She might not run because that would mean Olivia has to spend four more years in prison. She argued with Ethan about it. She tells her he never risked anything.

A fat Russian is stalking Renee and is obsessed with her. Apparently, he's being sponsored by a mysterious group of people that wants Renee dead. That group is not happy with the man's behavior because they want her death to look like an accident. They tell him to disappear until he can kill Renee without raising suspicions.

Jack tried to help Audrey with her depression. But she told Jack she still loved him and kissed him. He kissed her back. Renee saw them and was broken hearted. She didn't forgive him and Jack had to move to a hotel.

**Next:** Someone working for the mysterious group has a man that tries to fix Fat-Russian's mistake.

Allison talks to Renee about the situation with Jack.

Someone unexpected tries to talk Renee into forgiving Jack.

A ghost from Jack's past haunts Jack unexpectedly, forcing him to think about a horrible thing his did. He's overwhelmed with regret and guilt.

**CHAPTER 22**

**FORGIVING**

**December 18Th 2018- Thursday**

**04.46 PM – Russian restaurant in Washington DC. **

Ivan Jacobi was in the big kitchen of the restaurant he owned. He carefully supervised the work of the chefs that were prepping everything for the dinner shift. Whenever he could, he tried to do some of the cooking himself. He loved cooking and he was very proud of his restaurant, which served as cover for his other activities. Those other activities had made him a very powerful and rich man.

As he supervised everything, his son Andrian arrived accompanied by a very fat man. Andrian was a very hansom young man with a very impressive body (the result of spending three hours a day in the gym), milk-white skin and steel-blue eyes. Perhaps because he had been raised in America, his eyes didn't posses the sadness typical in a native Russian. His father's eyes, on the other hand, were as blue as a glacier with water reflected on its surface, and they transmitted grief and coldness.

Ivan looked at his son and the obese companion and scowled. It was the first time he saw him in person. But he had heard about him and he already didn't like that stupid fat man. But he was forced to protect the idiot because the fat man was important for the group Ivan was working for. As the boss of the Russian mafia operating in Washington DC, Maryland and Virginia he didn't answer to anybody. Yet, he had decided to work for a group of people because they paid good money. The group was so powerful that not even Ivan could go against its wishes.

"Hello, father", Andrian greeted his father with a solemn tone and expression. Then he got ready to introduce his large companion. "This is…".

But Ivan interrupted him sharply. "I know who this is". Then he glared at the fat Russian man angrily. "You screwed up". He started raising his voice and got increasingly agitated. "You were supposed to stay away from the woman until we told you otherwise. And what were you thinking sending those damned threats? Your almost expose the entire operation!"

Andrian rapidly tried to calm his father down. "Don't worry, father, I have a solution".

"What solution?", Ivan barked at his son, still very pissed.

Andrian went behind the bar to pour three shots of vodka while he began explaining, "Remember Jacob Bukin? That wannabe gangster we used to bring those girls from Ukraine?".

"Yes", Ivan replied, still not getting how Bukin could help. "He's not very bright, if I recall".

Andrian gave one shot of to his father, another one to the fat guest and took one for himself. "He's not", he confirmed and then drank the vodka carelessly. "He's currently running away from the feds. One of the girls gave them his name and description".

Ivan was begging to realize what his son wanted to do. "And you wanna give him to the feds and make them believe he's the one stalking Walker".

Then, Jacob Bukin himself entered the restaurant. He was an obese man too, which was why Andrian had chosen him as scapegoat. Andrian whispered in his dad's ear, "Just follow my lead".

Jacob felt nervous because it was the first time he met the big boss in person. He still wasn't an official member of the gang. But he so wanted to. He wanted it badly. He respectfully greeted the leader of the mob and the boss's son. "Ivan Semyonovich, Andrian Ivanovich…". He then looked at the older man. "It's an honor to finally meet you". Then he noticed the other fat Russian in the room. He was surprised to see someone new in the gang. "And you are…?"

"He's a captain", Andrian replied quickly, not letting Fat Russian talk and give a name. As a good host, he headed back to the bar to give the new arrival a drink. "So, did our friends in Chicago treat you well?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm glad to be back though", Jacob responded sincerely.

"It's nice having you back", Andrian falsely told him with a fake smile. Then he handed him a shot of Vodka and, after that, took one for himself.

Jacob drank his vodka trying to act natural, like he wasn't totally nervous about talking with the two most powerful people in the Washington Metropolitan Area. "I'm surprised to hear it's safe for me to be here. Is the FBI not looking for me anymore?"

"Don't worry about the feds", Andrian told him with a dismissive wave, and then took another shot of Vodka. He seemed completely unconcerned. "The person we have there told me they have other priorities now. Nobody cares about what you did anymore".

Andrian was lying shamelessly. FBI Director, Leon Craig, would never stop hunting for Jacob and the rest of the gang that had brought those girls into the country. That man was a real problem for Ivan's organization. The guy believed himself to be a modern version of Elliot Ness. Luckily, so far, Leon had only caught men who were at the bottom of the organization, men who didn't matter, who knew nothing. Now they needed him to catch Jacob. They were merely sacrificing a pawn. They had to protect _the__other_ fat Russian, who, unfortunately, was vital for the plan of the group of people paying them.

"Good", Jacob commented, and took a drink. He trusted Andrian and Ivan.

Andrian and his father exchanged a look. Ivan nodded approvingly and the younger gangster knew he had to go to the point. "So, I sent for you because we have a small problem and you're the only one we can trust to help us".

"I'm happy to help with whatever you need", Jacob said promptly and solemnly. He felt honored.

"Our new associate is going to receive a very important package. But unfortunately he has to leave town to handle other pressing business", Andrian explained falsely, while he poured yet another shot of vodka for himself. "We need you to wait for it. It should arrive either tonight or tomorrow".

"Oh, so you need me to spend the night in the apartment", Jacob concluded.

"Yes", Andrian confirmed. "We need you to go there tonight and wait until the package arrives".

"Okay. I'll do it", Jacob agreed without delay. He appreciated the opportunity to do the boss a favor.

"Good", Ivan said and handed Jacob another shot of vodka. "Now, let's drink".

The four of them drank and then Ivan took his son apart to talk to him privately. He was a bit concerned about the plan. "Son, are you absolutely sure this will work?".

"According to my sources, Walker only knows that a very fat man is after her", Andrian informed her dad with a somewhat smug attitude. "And look at Jacob. He looks like we stole him from Sea World".

Ivan was not amused. He seldom found anything amusing. And he definitely didn't get his son's sense of humor. He gave him a warning look. "Instead of making jokes, pray your plan works".

"It will", Andrian insisted. Then he showed his father a schedule. "See? At 7.50 the drone will pass by the apartment. That's when we have to send Jacob for the FBI to see him".

"And then that thing won't pass again for another 10 minutes?", Ivan inquired worriedly for confirmation. He then took quickly another shot of Vodka.

"That's what our friend in the FBI told me", Andrian assured his dad, confidently.

**07. 06 PM – Apartment in Baltimore, Maryland**

Fat Russian entered in the apartment carrying two pizzas and a small chocolate cake. Jacob was already there waiting for him. He brusquely handed the man the pizzas. "Here's the food. I'll leave after we eat".

"Okay". Jacob got some plates to start eating and looked at the obese man with curiosity. "You haven't told me your name".

"My name doesn't matter", Fat Russian groaned. They had told him not to give Jacob information.

"Who's this woman?", Jacob asked intrigued. He was talking about the beautiful woman with dark-auburn hair who was in the hundredths of pictures covering one of the walls of the apartment. It was so creepy. That fat man was clearly obsessed with the woman. But it wasn't Jacob's place to judge.

"That's none of your business", the obese man replied immediately with a very threatening tone. Then he left the slice of pizza on his plate and addressed the other fat man with a severe voice. "Listen to me, don't touch the photos or I will cut your throat. I want to see everything like it is now when I come back". Actually, he had no intention of coming back. But he needed those pictures to stay in the wall.

Jacob nodded automatically in agreement. "Of course".

"You can use my computer though. I'll leave it here", the fat man added casually and kept devouring the pizza rapidly. It was not strange that he weighed 340 pounds.

"Thank you", Jacob said, thinking about how easy his assignment was. Then he also continued eating like there was no tomorrow. He weighed 290 pounds.

Both men ate quietly. Both pizzas and half the cake disappeared quickly.

**December 19Th 2018- Friday**

**07.43 AM – FBI DC. Headquarters**.

Janis Gold arrived to work like she did every morning. She greeted everyone politely. Her colleagues and the agents respected her, like they should, but she didn't have a lot of friends. In the past, Renee Walker had been her closest friend. Yet, the friendship had ended when Renee held her at gunpoint and forced her to handcuff herself to a post, in order to go and torture Alan Wilson. Janis couldn't forgive Renee. She couldn't forgive her for torturing a suspect and spiting on Larry Moss's grave. Not even when Renee tried to kill herself had Janis been able to forgive her. Now she regretted it. Now that some time had passed, and she had more time to think about what happened, Janis realized she had been too cold. But it was too late. Now it was Renee the one who was through with the friendship.

She got to her desk and turned on her computer, getting ready to work. As always, she decided to have a coffee and a bagel by her desk while working. As she drank some coffee from her big mug with the FBI logo in it, she thought of Larry. The mug had been his favorite. She had kept it to remember him by.

After taking a sip of her coffee, she began downloading the images that had come from the drones that patrolled the streets of DC. Many people, including Larry and Janis, had opposed strongly to those drones because they violated the people's right to privacy. But, after the nuclear attack in Valencia, Americans were more willing to relinquish some rights for the sake of safety. So President Noah Daniels had established the system and made such surveillance legal.

Janis took a sip of coffee while a computer program was operating. The program was set to find faces of wanted criminals in the Washington Metropolitan Area. Unfortunately, most criminals had learnt how to hide their faces from '_the big brother', _or they simply left town. Fortunately, other criminals were stupid. One of those was then caught by the program and the computer made a sound, alerting Janis. The data analyst stared at the computer and was surprised by what she saw.

She promptly stood up and went to get her boss. "Leo! You are gonna want to see this".

Leon Craig quickly followed Janis to her desk. Deputy Director Liz Stockard followed them too. She stared at the computer screen and raised her eyebrows. The images showed a man they had been looking for months walking into a building. "Wait a minute… is that…?"

"Jacob Bukin", Janis confirmed, without hesitating.

"Our boy is back". Leo grinned with genuine satisfaction. Bukin had disappeared months before. They had been searched for that whale desperately. Now they could finally catch the bastard.

**08. 16 AM – Apartment in Baltimore, Maryland**

Leo and Agent Jefferson '_Jeffrey_' Teller entered the building where Jacob Bukin had entered, according to the images. They were alone to avoid spooking the man. Since they didn't have an apartment number, they talked to the building's manger. Leo flashed his badge and went rapidly to the point. "Sir, we are Agents Craig and Teller, FBI. Do you recognize this individual?"

The manager took the picture Agent Craig held in his hands and looked at it thoughtfully. He scratched his head, doubtfully. "Yeah, I think… I think this is that fat man who has been staying in apartment 4B for the last four months or so. I don't know his name. He doesn't talk much, you see?".

"Thank you", Jeffrey said, taking the picture back. He and Leo started headed to the fourth floor.

"Wait a minute!" The manager protested. "I help you and I get nothing?".

The agents only gave him dirty looks and got in the elevator. Jeffrey and Leo got to the fourth floor and searched for apartment B while Leo talked to Liz, who was at the headquarters giving tech support with Janis, through his earpiece. "Liz, we are at the fourth floor now, searching for apartment B".

When they saw the door of the apartment B, Leo and Jeffrey exchanged looks and approached it slowly to surprise the occupant, if there was someone inside. Jeffrey forced the lock of the door and then Leo kicked the door open. Indeed, they saw Jacob Bukin in the couch, watching TV.

"FBI, freeze", Jeffrey yelled quickly, with his gun aimed at Jacob's head.

Jacob attempted to take his gun, which was over the coffee table. But Leo was faster and took it first. He had now two guns aimed at Jacob. "It's over, Bukin".

Seeing no other viable choice, Jacob put his hands behind his head in surrender. "Okay… Okay…".

Leo looked around stunned. He was just noticing the pictures of Renee on the wall for the first time. He just couldn't believe it. He looked back and forth between the wall and Jacob in disbelieve.

Jeffrey was in profound shock too. He didn't even know his former partner, Renee Walker, was being stalked, "Wait a minute… that's…".

"Renee", Leo finished for his partner, not overcoming his immense astonishment. Then he spoke to Elizabeth through his earpiece, "Liz, you won't believe what I'm looking at".

**09.****20****AM**** – ****FBI DC. Headquarters**.

They took Jacob Bukin to the headquarters and put him in the interrogation room. Liz and Leo were observing him through the glass from the observing room. Liz couldn't believe Bukin had turned out to be Renee's stalker. "So _he__'__s_ the guy who was stalking Renee? Of all the perverts in the world it turned out to be _him_?"

Leo couldn't understand his girlfriend's skepticism. "He had all the pictures". Leo kept his hazel eyes on the suspect while he asked Liz a question, "Did you call Mariya and Renee?".

"Yeah", Elizabeth replied, "they are on their way".

Leo nodded approvingly and, without wasting another second, he marched into the interrogation room. Jacob was sitting there, with a smug smirk on his face. Leo looked at his fat enemy with hatred showing in his manly features and put a folder in front of the man. "Okay, Bukin. Game over. We know you brought those girls from Ukraine five years ago". The Russian disgusted Leo so profoundly that he very easily lost his temper. Abruptly and without warning, he threw the table of the interrogation room against a wall. "You bastard! They were between twelve and fifteen years old!".

Jacob didn't even move or flinch. Every Russian gangster in the east cost knew that FBI Director Leon Craig used to be an undercover agent working with the Russian mob in New York, under the name of Aleksandr Petrovski. They also knew the American was ruthless and violent. Indeed, when people said ´_Alek_' was 'cutthroat', they meant it literally. But Jacob was not scared at all. They were at the FBI headquarters and the American was the FBI Director. What could the man do? So he remained in his chair and merely looked at the agent smugly, "I want to talk to my lawyer".

Leo hated mere the idea of a lawyer saving Jacob's fat ass. He angrily forced him to stand up, which was not easy considering the man's volume. "A lawyer? A lawyer? You think a lawyer is gonna help you?". He pushed him against a wall. "Tell me who you work for. Tell me who's the leader of your gang now!".

"I said I want to talk to my lawyer", Jacob repeated calmly.

Leo punched the man harshly on the nose and kept yelling questions. "Who do you work for? Why were you spying on Renee Walker? Your boss sent you?"

Jacob didn't hit Leo back. He merely lifted his hands defensively. "I didn't do that".

Leo couldn't control himself and punched the man again. He was absolutely furious. "Don't lie to me! You had pictures all over your apartment".

"Those are not mine", Jacob replied calmly. He was actually enjoying exasperating the agent. Seeming unfazed, he wiped the blood that came from his nose with his sleeve. "My lawyer thanks you for that".

Before Leo could hit the suspect again, Elizabeth busted into the interrogation room. "Agent Craig!", she yelled. She never called him 'Leo' in front of the suspects. She was furious because he would now get in serious problems for assaulting a suspect. "Please…".

Leo looked into Liz's sapphire blue eyes and nodded. They tacitly agreed that she would handle the interrogation, since she was the patient one. So he picked up the table and stood aside to observe the questioning quietly. Meanwhile, Jacob took a seat by the table while Liz took hers across from him. "All right, Mr. Bukin… Let's start over". She spoke to the suspect gently, even though she despised the man too. Given Leo's temper, it was always Elizabeth who played good-cop.

"As I said, I want my lawyer", Jacob insisted, not giving up. "Stanley Milfoil"

"Of course. And we'll call him", Elizabeth promised him. Then she looked at the mirror behind her and nodded, telling the people in the observation room to call the damned lawyer. "But why don't we save time and start working together? Lucky for you, we need your cooperation".

"I won't say a word", Jacob affirmed, knowing the gang would kill him if he said anything.

Liz patiently continued question him, in spite of what he had said. "What about Renee Walker? Who in your organization sent you to spy on her?".

"I never spied on that woman! Those pictures aren't mine!", Jacob told Elizabeth the only thing he could tell her. "They belong to another man. I don't know his name. But he's really obsessed with that Walker chick".

Leo then interfered, feeling absolutely outraged. "You think we are idiots? Why would you have someone else's pictures in your apartment?".

"It's not my apartment. I just spent the night there…", Jacob clarified truthfully.

"Stop lying!", Leo yelled abruptly. He didn't have much patience left.

Liz quickly stepped in the conversation before Leo could do anything stupid. "Mr. Bukin… the manager and the neighbors said that a man with your description has been living in that apartment for months".

Jacob was not even surprised. He explained, "That's because the man who lived there is also… large".

Leo, clearly believing it was bullshit, questioned Jacob challenging him, "And what's his name?"

"I tell you I don't know his name!", Jacob protested impatiently.

Liz was visibly skeptical. "And where is he?"

"I don't know. He disappeared", Jacob replied.

"You are making this up!", Leo yelled at him automatically. He was so pissed.

"I'm telling you the truth!". Jacob yelled right back.

"Then give us a name… or tell us where this man is", Liz demanded calmly and never raising her voice.

"I don't know", Jacob persisted, getting seriously frustrated.

"Jacob, you will spend many years in jail for what you did to those girls, unless you help us", Liz assured the suspect, leaving no room for doubt. "Give us the name of your boss".

"I'm my own man", Jacob lied arrogantly.

"That's a lie! We know you're _nothing_!", Leo said, clearly enjoying putting the man down. "Everything you did to those girls, to Renee Walker… You did it because someone gave you the order". Then he approached the Russian man defiantly, "So tell us… who is your daddy?".

Jacob was seriously offended. He so wanted to beat the crap out of that agent. But he would get in more trouble. Instead, he appeared unfazed, "I won't say anything else without my lawyer present".

Liz stood up and sighed, realizing they were getting nowhere. "Fine".

Liz left the interrogation room. Leo headed to the door too. But before exiting the room he turned around to add something else, "No matter what your lawyer does, we _will_ put you in jail. But don't worry, I'll get you a cellmate who finds fat men attractive".

**09. 43 AM **

Renee Walker was indeed a little bit nervous. It was the first time she walked into the FBI DC headquarter since the day she went rogue. As she headed to the first floor, where Leo and Liz's offices were, she noticed that when she walked by everybody stopped whatever they were doing and greeted her with enthusiasm, like they were happy to see her. But she knew they were only being nice to her because she was the White House chief of Staff. Most of those people never liked her, not even in her finest hours. And none of them had been there for her in her darkest time. So she barely greeted people back with a nod and kept walking, keeping her head tall.

She spotted Elizabeth and Leo working along with Janis Gold. Renee's back straightened as her eyes met Janis's. It was the first time they saw each other since the day Larry's funeral. Renee felt deep guilt, sadness and resentment, all at the same time. She felt guilty and ashamed for what she had done to Janis and for disrespecting Larry's wishes. But she also resented her for her attitude afterwards. Janis's abandonment had truly hurt.

"Hey, Renee", Janis very awkwardly greeted her former boss and friend.

"Hi", Renee coldly greeted Janis. Then she exchanged smiles and nods with Liz and Leo as greetings.

Leo knew Renee was a very busy woman and liked to go straight to the point. So he directly picked a folder from the desk and showed the content to her. It had photos of Jacob and the apartment in which they found him. "So, we found this gangster…". He then showed her the picture of Jacob. "We've been looking for him for months. And he had pictures of you in his apartment, hanging in the wall".

"His computer was loaded with pictures too", Liz added.

"So, this is the guy who was stalking me", Renee concluded, as she examined the picture of Jacob.

"We just need your confirmation", Leo told her. "Is that the guy you saw?"

Renee was honestly not sure. "I don't know. He was wearing a blue baseball cap and sunglasses".

"They found a blue baseball cap and sunglasses in the apartment", Janis informed her.

Renee looked carefully at the picture again. She then nodded. "Yes, it's him. It has to be him".

Then Leo gently squeezed her shoulder. "Then it's over". Renee nodded again, visibly relieved.

"He'll go to jail, Renee. He won't bother you anymore", Liz assured the other woman.

**12.48 PM- White House – Renee's office **

Renee was in a meeting with Angie Nelson. Renee was sitting behind her desk while the other woman sat across from her. The White House Press Secretary would have to give her afternoon press briefing and was preparing herself to answer the questions she would get from the reporters. But she needed to clear some things up with the Chief Of staff. "AP is reporting that a Presidential commission is recommending a 50% increase in cigarette taxes".

"Yes. To reduce teenage smoking, they suggested 17 cent increase. This should reduce the demand a bit, but, and this is more important. It will raise $3.4 billion a year. That's 16 billion over 5 years, and that would be enough to buy out 75% of the American tobacco farmers.

"You mean pay them not to grow tobacco?", Angie asked to make sure.

"Exactly", Renee confirmed with a nod.

At that moment, Renee's first assistant, Eric Pratt, Walked into the office with an announcement. "Excuse me, Ms. Walker, Angie…". Then he looked directly at his boss. "Mr. Bauer wants to see you".

Angie promptly stood up to end the meeting. "It's okay. I have to meet with Cal and Lynnette".

"All right", Renee stood up as well, a bit nervous about seeing Jack, who was still sleeping in a hotel. Then she addressed her assistant, "Okay. Send him in".

Angie left the office as Jack walked in. They both exchanged polite greetings and then Jack's aquamarine green eyes met Renee's. He felt so many things when they made eye contact. He was crushed because they were apart. He wanted to hold her and beg her forgiveness. But he knew she was not ready to forgive him yet. When he greeted her his sadness was obvious. "Hey"

"Jack", Renee practically breathed out his name, full of contrived emotions. They had been apart for four days, twelve hours and forty eight minutes. Being without him had been so extremely difficult. She was mad at him. But at the same time… she needed him. But she couldn't forgive him. She was too scared to make herself vulnerable again. What if, in spite of what he had said, he had feelings for Audrey?. The mere thought of it chilled her. So she attempted to act as cold as possible. "How can I help you?"

Jack was not even surprised by her coldness. He knew her too well. But, nevertheless, he gently explained why he was there. "I came because I heard they caught the guy who was stalking you". Renee gave him a confused look. Jack quickly clarified, "Liz told me". Renee didn't seem too happy about that, so Jack rushed to justify their friend, "She knew I was worried".

"Yeah", Renee acknowledged with a resigned sight. She had to admit to herself that Liz had done the right thing. Jack deserved to know they were in the clear. She then moved to sit on the pink velvet couch, and Jack sat next to her. She explained him what they knew, "Well, he was a gangster Leo had been trying to find for months. We think he must have seen me on TV and got obsessed", she speculated tentatively. Jack frowned. She knew very well he didn't like that, as chief of staff, she was now exposed in the media. But there was nothing they could do about it. "Or maybe he saw me because he was spying on Leo too". She then added, "for different reasons, obviously".

"Well, I'm just glad he's in jail now", Jack told her.

"They added ´_harassment of a __government__ official_' to his list of charges", Renee informed him casually.

"Good", Jack nodded approvingly. There was something else he wanted to tell her. It was something more difficult to admit, considering their personal circumstances. "Renee…."

Renee waited for him to say something else. But he remained silent. "Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're safe", he finally said. Considering she was still mad at him, he hadn't wanted to get to emotional. But he couldn't help himself. He loved her intensely and he was now very much relieved to know she was safe. "I don't even care that I didn't catch him. I'm just glad someone did". He then slowly put a hand on top of hers as they locked eyes. "If something happened to you…".

Renee swallowed her emotions, stood up, moving away from his touch. "I have to get back to work"

Jack nodded and left the office, feeling so incredibly hurt.

**12.48 PM**

Renee was in a meeting with her deputy, George Ace Sullivan. She was sitting on the couch while he sat on a chair. He was unhappy because of a task she had given him. "Come on, please. Not the Base Closing Commission. The most ridiculously boring..."

Renee was not in the mood for his whining. She interrupted him right away with a firm tone. "I need you to sit with them and make sure they don't..."

Suddenly, George cut her off, assaulted by a doubt, "Wait a minute, is this even legal?".

"It's perfectly legal", Renee assured him.

"Aren't they supposed to be independent or something?", George asked.

"Yeah", Renee replied smoothly. ·"So is Congress and we talk to them". She took the coffee mug with the White House logo she had in her coffee table and took a sip. She then sighed, getting a little frustrated. "Look, I need you to make sure that the recommendations the Commission gives the President on what military bases to close are not politically suicidal for us".

"Closing any military base is politically suicidal", George pointed out rightly.

"Right", Renee agreed. "That's why we let the Base Closing Commission decide on which ones to close".

"But we're _not_ letting them decide", George argued stubbornly. "And why close any bases when we've got to train troops to fight terrorists around the world?".

"Because we don't need to train for deep snow combat anymore", Renee explained, with not a lot of patience. "So we don't need that base in upstate New York anymore. We should expand our desert combat training bases; because, you know, desert warfare's not going out of style anytime soon".

"You can say that again", George agreed in a heartbeat. Then he sighed feeling beat.

At that moment, Eric walked into the office to tell Renee something. "Ms. Walker, Ms. Audrey Heller wants to see you, if you have five minutes".

"Audrey Heller?", Renee was stunned by that. What could that woman possibly want?

"Yes, Audrey Heller", Eric confirmed dryly.

"Okay", Renee sighed. She was now in a very awkward position. She didn't want to talk to Audrey. But she couldn't just kick the woman out. She decided she _had_ to see her. She stood up and brushed her gray skirt with her palms. Then she addressed her deputy, "George, we are done here".

"All right. I'll just go get the jell-o", George joked with a mischievous grin.

"George…", Renee scolded him and gave him a _not-funny_ look. George then wisely left before she could get more upset.

After that, Eric went get Audrey, who very sheepishly entered Renee's office. "Hi"

"Hello, Audrey", Renee greeted the woman very coldly, with her arms crossed.

Renee's chili attitude only intimidated Audrey even more. It was already difficult for her to be around Renee. But she had shown up in the White House because she actually wanted to help. She wanted to fix the damage she had done. She didn't dare to look at the other woman directly, though. "I… I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I need to talk to you".

Right then Audrey was looking like a little lamb. Renee couldn't help but to feel sorry for the woman. But her exterior remained icy. "Fine. Say whatever you want to say. But do it fast. I have work to do".

"Of course", Audrey agreed promptly. Then she stared at the floor and explained why she was there. She stammered slightly. "I just… I think you should forgive Jack. It wasn't his fault. I kissed him".

"I saw two people there doing the kissing, Audrey", Renee replied sharply and appearing annoyed.

"I know", Audrey acknowledged sadly. "But he loves you". Her hazel eyes got watery as she spoke. And her chest hurt. It was very difficult to say what she had to say. It was killing her. But she was doing it for Jack's happiness. So she sighed defeated and kept talking, "You won. He chose you".

Renee shook her head, refusing to listen, to believe her. Her eyes burnt with unshed tears. She felt a big lump of angst in her chest. "Why are you doing this?".

"Because I love him. And I want him to be happy.", Audrey replied honestly. Then she could look at Renee in the eye. "I have always wanted his happiness. I wanted him to stop destroying himself and build a new life with me". Her voice was breaking. It was too painful for her to admit what she had to admit next, "But he never wanted to change for me. He changed for you. With _you_ he can be happy".

"Audrey, I didn't change him", Renee corrected the other woman in a heartbeat, shaking her head. "He changed because of Kim and his granddaughter".

"But also because of you", Audrey insisted. Her dad had told her what he knew about Jack and Renee, and Audrey had concluded that Renee had changed him. Having no more else to say, Audrey decided to leave. "Well, I'll let you get back to work".

"Okay". Renee observed her leave and, once alone, she sat on one of the couches and pondered about Audrey's words. In spite of what the other woman had told her, Renee was not ready to forgive Jack. She was too terrified, too hurt.

**December 20Th 2018- Saturday**

**03.53 AM – White House- Renee's office**.

_It was a cold night. It was impossibly dark and it was raining. She was running as fast as she could. She was in serious danger. She yelled desperately Jack's name, but he never came. She kept running and running, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. _

Renee abruptly woke up when she fell from the couch in which she was sleeping. She had decided to spend the night in the office. She didn't want to go home. Her manor only depressed her without Jack.

She stood up and then got settle on the couch again. But she couldn't fall back sleep. She kept thinking about Jack. His beautiful aquamarine-green eyes. His velvety voice. His perfect chest. His way to make her feel so good. She missed him badly, even if they had only been apart for five days. But then she thought about him kissing Audrey with so much passion and it broke her heart all over again. Of course, she also thought about Audrey's words. Renee felt so confused.

Realizing she wouldn't fall asleep again, Renee got up from the couch and went to her private bathroom. She washed her face with very cold water. Then she examined her face in the mirror. She looked like hell. She had spent four nights in her office, sleeping barely four hours. She sighed resignedly. Then, she changed her light-gray pant suit, which was now full of wrinkles, for the Calvin Klein navy blue skirt suit she kept in her office's closet. After brushing her teeth and putting on her make up, she began working.

**06.14 AM**

Renee was sitting behind her desk, reading the news from around the glove on internet when, unexpectedly, President Taylor stepped into her office. "Good morning, Renee"

Renee startled, feeling surprised, and jumped right on her feet. "Madam President".

Allison gave her chief of staff a warm smile. Then she got serious and directly said what she wanted. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about a personal matter".

Renee was surprised by the request. Since it was the president asking, she promptly agreed, "Of course, ma'am". She gestured for the president to take a seat.

Allison nodded and got settled in a chair, after which Renee sat on a couch. The older woman observed with concern that her younger friend had dark circles under her crystal-blue eyes. "I'm worried about you, Renee". Renee looked puzzled, like she couldn't understand why the president was worried. But Allison was quick to get to the point, "I know you have spent the last few nights in your office".

"Oh", Renee was taken aback. "Well… yes"

"Renee, you're working too much", the president scolded Renee with a worried-mom tone. "You should delegate more"

Renee felt then awkward and stared down at her shoes. "I like staying in the office, ma'am". Then she looked directly at Allison. "If it's not a problem, I'd like to keep doing it".

And then Allison just knew it. It wasn't about work. It wasn't about Renee working too hard. There was another reason why the younger woman didn't want to go home. "You and Jack had a fight".

Renee didn't want to talk about it. But she had no choice since Allison wanted to talk and was the president of the United States. "Yeah", she confirmed. Then she timidly justified herself, "He's been staying at a hotel and I don't like being in my house anymore. It suddenly feels too big for me".

Allison gave her friend a look full of compassion and sympathy. She had experience with feeling alone in one big manor. "Why didn't you tell me about this?".

"I… I didn't want to burden you with my problems, ma'am", Renee replied.

Allison did not like that answer. She scowled and looked like a disappointed mom. "Renee, your problems will never be a burden to me. I'm the president, but I'd like to also be your friend".

Renee managed to at least smile slightly. "I appreciate that".

Allison smiled reassuringly and remained silently for a moment. She just couldn't believe Jack and Renee were having problems. "So, may I ask what happened with you two?".

Renee didn't want to say it out loud. It was too painful to acknowledge. But she was forced to answer the president's direct question. "He kissed another woman".

Allison leaned back on the chair, stunned. "Oh". She stared at Renee in profound disbelieve. "Does he have feelings for this other woman?".

"I don't know…", Renee admitted doubtfully. "He said it was a mistake and that he loves me".

Allison was slightly relieved to hear that. "So, will you forgive him?"

It was the jackpot question. The question had been running around her mind for the past five days. She suddenly fidgeted, getting very uncomfortable. "I don't know".

"He made a mistake", the president recognized. Then she pointed out the obvious, "But if you _don't_ forgive him, you'll lose him for good". Her tone soon became more categorical, "And I know that's not what you want".

"It's not", Renee admitted softly and shyly, looking down and away.

There was nothing but compassion in Allison's baby-blue eyes. Since she badly wanted to help, she continued giving her opinion with a gentle tone, "I think you have something worth fighting for".

"I know", Renee sighed.

Allison then decided to stop intruding in Renee's personal life. She had already said what she wanted to say anyway. She stood up and Renee instantly did the same. "Well, I'll see you in the staff meeting".

"Thank you, Madam President", Renee said looking directly into Allison's eyes.

They both headed to the door and Renee opened it for the president. Before leaving, Allison added one last thing with a very serious tone, "Oh, and if you don't forgive Jack, don't spend the night in the office, I'll be happy to have you in the residence".

**11.22 AM**

Renee was sitting behind her desk, talking on the phone with Senator Bradford Chadwick, senior senator from Illinois, who supported the _Moss-Buchanan__ Advanced__ PATRIOT__ Bill,_ "Of course, Senator. We need all the help we can get". She listened while the senator made a proposition and then she quickly responded, "I'd love to meet you and hear your ideas". She paused to listen to the senator again. "Yes. That sounds good". She wrote something down while the senator concluded their conversation. "Okay. I see you then. Have a good say". Renee sighed, relieved to get some support for the bill.

Eric Pratt then entered the office to tell Renee something. "Ms. Walker, Lieutenant Manning's arrived".

"Thank you, Eric". Renee stood up and left her office to go greet Lieutenant Luther Manning, who had earned the Medal of Honor for his work in Sangala. She headed to the lobby and saw the black man with his white wife and a three year old son. Renee greeted them, politely. "Welcome to the White House. I'm Renee Walker, the president's chief of staff".

"Thank you, Ms. Walker", Luther said with a smile as he and Renee shook hands.

"Is this your first visit?", Renee asked.

"I took a tour once, but I was very little", Luther replied.

"Same here", his wife said. Then she added, "We are nervous about meeting the president".

"Don't be. She doesn't bite", Renee reassured them. Then she addressed the little boy, who was hiding behind his mom's legs. "Hello, handsome. What's your name?".

The kid responded timidly, "Curtis".

Renee was then surprised. The kid was called Curtis Manning. Where she had heard that name before? Then she recalled reading in Jack's file about Curtis Manning, a CTU Agent that Jack had to shoot dead for the sake of the mission. Was the family related to _that_ Curtis Manning? Or was it merely a strange coincidence?. A bit thrown aback, Renee simply told the kid, "That's a pretty name".

Noticing the name had surprised Renee, Luther explained, "He was named after my brother, who died the same day of the nuclear attack in Valencia. He was a CTU agent and was trying to prevent it".

Renee got really uncomfortable, but she tried not to show her emotions. "Oh… Well, I'm very sorry for your lost".

Renee recalled the first time she read about Curtis Manning and Jack killing him. Right then, she had thought Jack was a cold insensitive bastard. But now she knew how Jack really was like. She knew he was actually very sensitive, who cared about those people who were innocents. She also knew he suffered a lot because of the things he had to do. She was suddenly very worried about him. She knew that, if he saw Luther, it would affect him deeply.

**12.53 PM- White House Cafeteria **

Renee was working while having lunch in the White House cafeteria with Caldwell Coleman, White House communications director, and Lynnette Lockhart, his deputy. On a nearby table, the Mannings were having lunch as well. They had been invited to after Luther received his medal from President Taylor.

Unexpectedly, Jack stepped into the cafeteria. He knew Curtis's brother was in the White House and he desperately needed to talk to him. He wanted to apologize, to tell Luther how horrible he felt for what happened to Curtis. He spotted the black man and instantly knew the man was Curtis's Brother because the resemblance was unbelievable. He headed to the table, "Luther…".

Luther looked at the man and instantly recognized him from the pictures he had seen. He wouldn't forget the man who killed his beloved brother. His eyes were suddenly full of hatred. "Bauer… I knew you worked here, but I thought you wouldn't have the nerve to come talk to me".

"I just came to tell you that I'm very sorry", Jack told him with a lot of pain in his heart.

Luther then abruptly stood up feeling deeply outraged. He hated that man so deeply. If they weren't in the White House, he would punch him really hard. "Sorry? '_Sorry_' is what you say when you accidentally spill coffee on someone's shirt. You killed my brother. There are no words for that".

Jack knew Luther was right. He simply didn't know what to say. He so felt like crap. He wouldn't even think about Curtis without feeling an excruciating pain. "I know. But I truly am sorry".

"You know what? I'm sorry too", Luther said very bitterly. "I'm sorry my brother ever met you. I'm sorry he had to work with you. And I'm sorry he cared too damn much about his men to let the man responsible for their deaths live". His eyes then sparkled with unshed tears. The death of his brother had affected him so deeply. He hated Jack Bauer more than he had ever hated anybody. "But, above all, I'm sorry you were too fucked up to care about my brother, to treat him like a human being. I'm sorry you are such a cold son of a bitch. I'm also sorry you feel so bad about what you did that you had to come here to apologize, because now you ruined my day". Having concluded, he then sat down again and his wife held his hand to give him support. His son, sensing Luther was sad, gave him a hug.

Jack felt like he had just fallen from the top of a very tall building. Crushed with guilt and remorse, he slowly left the cafeteria, while the people near Luther stared in shock.

Renee had heard every single one of Luther's words. Her heart was actually aching for Jack. Only she knew how horrible he felt. Only she understood now why he had killed Curtis. She was so worried about him. She didn't quite know what to do, though, since they were in such a weird place.

**08.23 PM- White House Residence **

First Gentleman Ethan Kanin was in a rare moment of relaxation. He was playing with his faithful dog, Fox. He threw a tennis ball and the puppy chased it. Suddenly, the dog stopped in alert and rapidly headed to the entrance waving his tail. Ethan knew that meant Allison was about to enter. And, effectively, Allison walked into the residence, to the puppy's delight.

Allison greeted Fox with genuine affection and then locked eyes with Ethan. Things between then were not good. They had barely spoken to one another since they had that argument about Olivia and reelection five days ago. In the heat of the moment, Allison had told him, '_You __can__'__t __possibly __understand. __You __don__'__t __have __kids __and __you__'__re __not __the__ president.__You__ never __ran __for __anything.__ You __never __risked __anything__'_. Now she regretted it. She had been so wrong. She had hurt him. Now she wanted to fix things. She, like Renee, had something worth fighting for.

"Allison", Ethan greeted his wife with a rather formal and cold tone.

"Ethan", Allison greeted him back, sadly. Ethan was about to leave the room, but she stopped him with some desperation in her tone, "Ethan, wait…". Ethan naturally turned around to face her. She them admitted, "I hate it when we fight".

Ethan softened slightly. "Me too. Thank God it doesn't happen often".

"I'm pretty sure this was our first fight ever", Allison said. They hadn't fought in twenty years of knowing each other.

Now that he thought about it, Ethan realized that it was true. "You're right".

"Ethan, I am sorry" "I shouldn't have said you never risked anything. It's not true. You know a lot about taking risks, about making sacrifices… and I _know_ that we are in this together". She came closer to him and held his hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Ethan smiled tenderly at Allison. He loved her so much that it was impossible for him not to forgive her right away. "Of course, Allison. I can't be mad at your for long".

Allison smiled back at him. Then she got serious again. "Now, Ethan, I know you want me to run again because you think that's what's best for this country. But I'm not ready to make a decision yet".

"I know", Ethan assured her. His electric-blue eyes were full of understanding and compassion. "You have time. And, whatever you decide, I'll be with you".

Overwhelmed with emotion, Allison rushed to hug her husband tightly. Ethan hugged her back.

**10.12 PM- Mayflower Hotel**

Jack was lying on his bed, still with his clothes on. He was wearing his shirt and pants, only his jacket and tie were over a chair. The TV was on but he wasn't looking at it. He couldn't stop thinking about Curtis and the deep betrayal in his eyes after being shot. He also couldn't stop thinking about Luther's words. He felt like shit. He had killed an innocent human being with a family, with dreams and hopes. It made him sick to think about how he had treated Curtis like dispensable.

Jack was about to cry. But, suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Surprised, he got up and, before opening the door, he saw who it was. His surprise was even bigger when he saw it was Renee, wearing a little black dress for some reason. He opened the door in a heartbeat. "Renee".

"Hi. Jack", Renee greeted him sadly. She had just had dinner with Senator Chadwick to come up with a strategy to get the bill passed. But right after dinner, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see Jack and comfort him. She knew she had to be devastated after his conversation with Luther. Indeed, she could see the devastation in his eyes. "Are you…? Are you okay?".

"I'm fine", Jack lied, to try to appear strong.

"May I…?", Renee asked if she could come in.

Jack then realized he hadn't invited in. He quickly did so. "Yes. Of course".

Renee walked into his hotel suite and left her coat on a chair. Then she looked at him with genuine concern in her crystal-blue eyes. "Did you have dinner?".

"No", Jack replied bluntly.

Renee was not even surprised. It worried her that he hadn't eaten anything. "You should"

Jack sat on a couch and shrugged. "I'm not hungry".

"Please, Jack, eat something", Renee begged as she sat next to him.

"No", Jack felt too disgusted with himself to even eat. "You can have dinner if you want to"

"I already ate", Renee told him.

They remained silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Finally, Jack asked wearily, "Renee, what are you doing here?".

"I'm worried about you", Renee replied frankly. She could see how exhausted he was. She could see his pain. It was breaking her heart to see him like that.

Jack pretended not to understand what that was all about. "Why? I'm fine"

Renee naturally was not fooled. "I know you are not fine".

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me", Jack insisted firmly. Then he stood up and walked away from her.

Renee stood up too and got closer to him. "Jack, please, I know seeing Luther Manning affected you".

Jack shook his head, refusing to talk about it. "Renee…"

Renee locked eyes with him, feeling very bad for him. "Please, talk to me about how you really feel".

Jack sighed with frustration. "Renee, really…"

"Please, Jack", Renee persisted.

Jack walked away from her again and turned around to avoid facing her. He puffed. "You wanna know how I feel?", he asked very bitterly. He then turned around abruptly to look at her. "I feel a pain I can't even describe". He couldn't even remain standing. Very wearily, he sat on the couch again and Renee promptly sat next to him. "You know how it's like, when something is so damn painful that you can't stand to even think about it. You put it in a little box and bury it deep inside your mind". His voice was breaking. "You learn to ignore it because when you think about it…"

"…You go crazy with regret and sorrow", Renee understandably finished for him. She, of all people, understood perfectly what he was talking about.

Jack nodded sadly, not daring to look directly at her. "I try not to think about Curtis, ever. But today…"

"…You can't think about anything but him", Renee sadly finished for him again.

"What I did was so horrible", Jack said as his eyes became watery. "His brother is right. I wasn't thinking of Curtis as a person. I didn't care that he was a human being with a family and friends. I looked at him and I just saw an obstacle, a problem. That's what I do. I treat people either as assets or obstacles". He was very close to crumble down in tears. "I'm a cold son of a bitch".

"No, Jack. Don't say that", Renee pleaded him in a heartbeat. She then had to admit honestly, "When we first met you acted like a cold son of a bitch". Renee had believed he was, particularly after reading about Curtis, but she kept that to herself. Jack huffed bitterly. Then Renee held his hand to tell him how she truly felt in the present, "But then I got to know you better, I truly got to know you. I saw the real you. You are a good man. You have such a big heart".

"That's not true", Jack argued stubbornly. "I'm a man who killed an innocent man. Curtis was brave, honest and decent and I killed him". Jack almost broke down again.

"Jack, you had to. He was going to kill Hamri Al-Assad. You had no choice", Renee reminded him gently.

"Yes I did", Jack argued. He was barely able to speak without his voice breaking. "I could have shot him in the shoulder or the leg. I didn't have to shoot him right in the neck". Jack looked down and away, with clear remorse and self-loathe. "Right then I was only thinking about saving Al-Assad. I got desperate. I had to save him. And I had to act fast. Before I knew it, Curtis was dead. For some reason, the idea of just wounding him never even crossed my mind"

"You weren't in your right mind", Renee concluded understandably. She understood what it was like going on a mission without being ready for it. "You had just come back from spending twenty months in that Chinese prison". As always, merely thinking about Jack's twenty months in China put tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "I can't even imagine what they did to you over there. And when you finally came back, immediately after nearly dying for this country, Wayne Palmer asked you to get back to work. But you weren't ready to get back to work. Not even close. That's why you made a mistake and shot to kill. You were understandably messed up". Then her face darkened with anger when she thought about Wayne Palmer. "He should have never forced you to get back to work".

Always loyal to the Palmers, Jack quickly objected, "Don't blame Wayne Palmer".

"I _do_ blame him", Renee said without a second of hesitation. "I truly blame him. The nerve of that guy".

Jack was quick to defend the former president with clear resignation, "He _had_ to ask for my help, Renee. There were nuclear weapons missing".

"I know", Renee felt defeated. She knew it had been a very desperate moment. But it still made her sick to think that, after twenty months of enduring torture for his country, Jack had been asked to sacrifice himself and then get immediately back to work.

"I'm glad I helped", Jack affirmed sincerely. "If the other four bombs had gone off because I was resting and licking my wounds I would have never been able to forgive myself".

"I know", Renee soon admitted with pained resignation. She got closer to him and held his hand firmly in support. "I know how it's like when they ask you to serve and you are not ready for it", she stated somberly. Her eyes were getting watery. "When you are a big wreck, but you just have to jump in and help anyway because you couldn't live with it if you didn't. So you jump in and help, and you screw up. You predictably make huge mistakes that will haunt you for the rest of your life".

"I screwed up", Jack admitted painfully. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He tried to fight it. But he just couldn't. He suddenly hid his face with his hands and broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

Renee hadn't expected Jack too cry in front of her. Not quite overcoming her astonishment, she pulled him closer to her and held him as he cried, like he had done with her many times before. She held him tightly as he cried. She was very close to breaking down in tears herself. No matter what, his pain was hers. "Jack… I just wish…".

Jack finally stopped crying and moved slightly away to look at her in the eye. "What?"

Renee wasn't sure whether it was right for her to say what she was thinking. She shook her head dismissively. "Nothing, forget it"

But Jack wouldn't forget it. He caressed her cheek and wiped a tear that suddenly rolled down her cheek. "Please, tell me".

Renee hesitated for a moment. But, finally, she admitted honestly and very softly what she was thinking, hoping it was okay. "I… I just wish we had met and fallen in love before they took you. I would have liked to bring you back soon and help you heal".

Jack was so profoundly moved. He could tell Renee felt his pain like it was her own. "I know", he whispered softly. Then he made an admission of his own. "I wish we had met and fallen in love six or seven years ago".

"You do?", Renee asked. Six years ago she was with Vladimir and he was in China.

"Yeah", he affirmed. Then he looked away, lost in thoughts and mused out loud, "But… you know? I think… I think it was all meant to happen the way it did".

"I think you're right", Renee agreed rapidly. "Everything happened like it was meant to happen".

They stared in each other's eyes in silence for a moment. Then Jack sighed wearily and rested his head on her lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was sure they were meant to be together. How could he screw up like he had?

"Renee?". Jack sat up and his sad eyes met hers. "I can't imagine talking about this with anybody else", he admitted sincerely. "You understand me better than anybody else. I can't believe I messed up". Then he felt about to cry again. He looked down and away from her. "I can't believe I lost you".

Renee hesitated for a moment and bit her lower lip. But then she cupped his cheek with her hand and forced him to look at him, "You didn't lose me, Jack. I'm right here". Jack seemed confused and surprised at the same time. Renee was simply giving up. She put a hand behind his head and planted an eager kiss on his lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues began to caress each other. Their kiss was becoming more and more passionate.

They broke the kiss for a moment, just to breathe. Jack couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't believe it was real. "So, you forgive me?"

"Uh-hmm". Renee nodded and kissed him again with a hunger that was clearly consuming her.

But Jack broke the kiss again, just to make sure. "You sure?"

"Jack… Shut up and kiss me", Renee whispered with a hint of desperation in her tone.

Jack didn't need more invitation. He held her firmly in his arms and kissed her gladly.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**(Hope you liked it! I'm dying to learn what you guys think. Please, I want many reviews) **


	23. It's the Most Wonderful Time

**AN: **Hi! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like this new chapter. It's my special gift to all my readers. = ) I hope you all have a wonderful time, wonderful presents and wonderful company for Christmas.

So, Renee and Jack made up quickly. Did you really think I was going to keep them away from each other for long? I'm glad people enjoyed that.

Thanks to all who read this story and special thank to all who review. Please, I wanna hear from all of you! = )

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously:** The FBI catches a Russian gangster they think is Renee's stalker. They don't know the leader of the Russian gang framed the man to protect the real stalker, who is fundamental to a mysterious group of people with sinister plans.

Jack tried to help Audrey with her depression. But she told Jack she still loved him and kissed him. He kissed her back. Renee saw them and was broken hearted. Jack had to move to a hotel.

Jack had to face Curtis Manning's brother and feels a lot of guilt and regret. Renee goes to his hotel to comfort him. They talk about Curtis and Jack breaks down. Then, she finally forgives him for kissing Audrey and kisses him passionately.

**Next:** It's Christmas. Jack and Renee travel to California for their first holidays together.

**IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR**

**December 20Th 2018- Saturday**

**11.44 PM – Mayflower Hotel**

Jack and Renee were lying together in bed under the sheets and covers. The room was completely dark and they were naked, facing each other. Jack kept an arm around her while she kept one around him, and she kept a leg on top of one of his. They had just made love. Jack was kissing her, eagerly. He was so glad to have her back in his arms after five long days of being away from her. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too, Jack", Renee whispered, and then kissed Jack with burning desire.

"I'm sorry I did… what I did". Jack apologized feeling genuinely remorseful and ashamed. "Not just the kiss… I'm also sorry about ignoring you and spending so much time helping Audrey".

"It's okay, Jack. I already forgave you", she assured him and kissed his lips. She liked very much feeling he was all hers now. Then she whispered softly in his ear, "Twice". Even thought the room was completely dark, she could tell Jack was grinning. Then he pulled her closer to him and they kissed with desperation. A couple of minutes later, they finally broke the passionate kiss to breathe.

Renee had missed him like crazy and those days without him, plus the days in which he had ignored her, were long and miserable. But she felt it was not fair to blame it all on him. "Jack, I should apologize too"

Jack was puzzled. "For what?"

"For not telling you someone was stalking me", she told him. She now felt that if she had turned to him things would have been different. "I didn't turn to you and that hurt you, so, I'm sorry".

"I was hurt", Jack admitted. "But that didn't give me the right to kiss Audrey".

"Why did you do it?", Renee asked. Not that it truly mattered now. But she wanted to know anyway.

"Because of what you said", Jack replied sadly. And even though the room was dark he had to look away from her. "You don't need me anymore and I can't handle it". He then rushed to promise her, very seriously, "But I'll try. I'll really try to handle it better. You have my word". Then he tightened the embrace. "I won't hurt you again".

But she was not worried about that anymore. Despite everything, she trusted him again. Then way he had just expressed his love physically was reassuring to her and it reminded her of the way they used to be. Renee smiled and gently ran hand through his hair. "I know you won't". Then she brushed his lips with hers, they opened their mouths and their tongue caressed slowly. Then Renee broke the kiss to make a difficult confession. "And, Jack… I _do_ need you".

"You don't", Jack told her soberly.

"I do", Renee insisted, being absolutely honest. "Nobody else makes me feel like I'm feeling right now"

Jack let out a sight of relief. Then he tried to guess how she was feeling. "Perfect?"

Renee chuckled and nodded. "Yeah"

"Me too", Jack admitted in a second, and then he tightened the embrace and kissed her intensely. Now that she had forgiven her, he wanted to hold on to her forever.

**December 21st 2018- Sunday**

**08.04 AM**

Jack woke up with Renee right next to him. He rubbed his eyes, took a look at her and his lips curbed up in a smile. He left the bed, put his t-shirt and boxers on, and then went to the window and pulled the curtains open. He noticed the snow falling furiously, the streets and buildings were covered up with it. Outside it was freezing but inside their hotel room, luckily, the central heating system made the room as warm as he felt on the inside.

He crawled back into bed and got settled next to Renee. He watched her sleeping peacefully. She looked so peaceful and, of course, beautiful. She looked so impossibly beautiful and young,

Renee began waking up. She stretched her back, her legs and rubbed her eyes. She saw Jack looking at her and it instantly put a smile on her face. Waking up next to him was something she had missed badly in the past five days. "Good morning".

"Good morning, sweetheart". Jack smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep well?".

"Perfect", Renee replied. Still half-asleep, she instinctively rested her head on Jack's chest. Searching to be even closer to him, she put an arm around her torso and a leg on top of one of his.

Jack blissfully ran his fingers through her long cascade of dark auburn hair. "So, there's a snow-storm".

"Looks like we'll have to stay right here for a while", Renee pointed out, and kissed his chest.

Jack closed his eyes to relax and enjoy the kisses in his chest. "I'm very comfortable here"

"Me too". Renee got on top of him and kept kissing him.

Suddenly, Jack's empty stomach protested with a groan. He and Renee chuckled awkwardly and she got off him. "I guess I'm hungry", he commented.

"I can tell…", Renee kept chuckling. Then she admitted, "And I'm hungry too"

"Room service?", he suggested.

"Read my mind", she said with a smile.

Jack picked up the phone and ordered room service. Then he held Renee in bed again while they waited for their breakfast to arrive. She rested her head on his chest. And he caressed her back and then recalled something he needed to discuss with her, "So, sweetheart, I was wondering… remember that a few weeks ago we made plans for the holidays?".

"Of course I remember", Renee assured him in a heartbeat. They had planned to go to California from the 23rd of December to the 2nd of January, to spend the holidays with Kimberly and her family. Right after that, they would have to leave for The Hague to give their testimony regarding the conspiracy to murder Kamistani leader Omar Hassan.

"Well… I still have your ticket", Jack informed somewhat tentatively. "Do you still want to go?".

She didn't hesitate, not even for a second. "Of course I do".

**December 23rd 2018- Tuesday**

**02:20 PM- Dulles International Airport**

Jack and Renee were at Dulles International airport, having coffee and waiting for the time to board their plane, which left at 03.40 PM. Renee was particularly nervous about leaving her work for ten days. While they waited and had coffee, she was on her cell phone talking to her deputy, George Sullivan, who would cover for her. After giving him a lot of instructions, she had one more thing to say, to him "Oh, and George, Israel closed the Church of the Nativity. Two days before Christmas, can you believe it?"

The Church of the Nativity, in Bethlehem, was one of the oldest continuously operating churches in the world. The structure is built over the cave that tradition marks as the birthplace of Jesus Christ, and therefore was sacred to Christians.

"That's ironic", George commented casually.

Renee didn't see the irony. "Why?"

"'Cause Mary and Joseph couldn't get a room at the inn and they went to this place, which now won't be available for Christmas…", George explained smoothly and talking really fast. He was very surprised that Renee didn't get the evident irony of the situation. "Isn't the irony kind of obvious?".

"This isn't funny", Renee scolded him, rather sharply. Jack gave her a curious look.

"I know", George assured her, not understanding why she was so upset.

"It's not funny", she repeated. She was getting a little bit angry.

"I know", George assured her once again, trying to be patient. He figured Renee was making a big deal out of the church thing simply because she was nervous about going on vacations and leaving him in charge. He then asked her, "Why did they close it?"

"I don't know. Can you find out?", the White house Chief of Staff requested, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course", George promised solemnly with a very firm tone. "And, Renee, relax. It'll be all right. I've got it. Just… be with Jack and enjoy your vacations. And, please, don't call every half an hour".

Renee instantly protested mildly outraged, "I'll call as often as I need to"

"Fine", George reluctantly accepted, having no other choice. "But, please, trust me". He was practically begging. "I know what I'm doing. I replaced Rob before you did. Remember?".

"Yeah", Renee sighed. She knew that George was perfectly capable of doing a good job. The very smart young man had graduated from Brown with a double mayor in American studies and History and then got a master degree in Political science from Georgetown University. She decided to trust him, at least for the time being. "Okay. Thank you, George, bye"

"Bye. And, seriously… Relax", the young man insisted severely.

"It was George", Renee explained to Jack after hanging up. "He kept telling me to relax".

Jack had indeed had a similar conversation with his own deputy earlier that day. "Nora told me that the world won't end if I let her handle things for a few days". He paused, looking concerned. As much as he wanted to go to California, the idea of leaving his job, even if only for a few days, made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed with some resignation visible in him. "She gave me her word".

"That's reassuring…", Renee said with clear sarcasm in her tone.

Jack scolded her promptly. "Hey, don't be like that"

"I'm sorry but I don't trust her", Renee admitted with a frown.

Jack dismissed rapidly her concerns, "That's because you're jealous".

"I'm not", Renee protested too quickly.

"Yes, you are". Jack was not fooled. He knew that, in addition to being worried about Audrey, Renee worried about the tall, skinny and sexy blonde woman who worked for him. Yet, he had absolutely no interest in Nora. But he understood Renee had reasons to doubt him. He looked directly into her pale-blue eyes, held her hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, "But you have nothing to worry about. You are the only one for me. You have my word".

"Good", Renee smiled very pleased. Then, not caring about the fact that they were at a public place, she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of his head, and they waited for the moment of boarding the plane while holding hands.

**05:15 PM- Flight.**

Jack and Renee were sitting on their seats. She was reading a book about Israel; she had bought it before the problem with the Church of the Nativity to learn more about the region. He, meanwhile, was reading some CIA, FBI and CTU reports. After a while, she stopped and caressed his arm, "Jack…".

He took his eyes from his netbook to look at her. "Yes?".

Renee bit her lower lip. She didn't know exactly how to say what she wanted to say. "There is… there is something I wanna do".

"Sure, sweetheart. Tell me, what is it?", Jack asked, having no idea of what she could want. It was clearly something that made him uncomfortable.

Renee leaned towards him, put a hand in his tight, caressing it, and whispered in his ear, "I want you to take me here and now".

Jack stared at her absolutely stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe it. It was the last thing he imagined she would ask. "Here? You sure?"

"Yeah", she confirmed in a heartbeat.

Jack still found what she way saying hard to believe. He then lowered his voice significantly and made sure he had understood correctly. "You wanna join the mile high club?".

"I'm already a member", she informed whispering sexily in his ear. "I wanna renew my membership".

Jack lifted a hand in a 'stop' gesture. He needed a second to absorb the shocking information he had just received, "Wait… Who did you…?"

"Larry", Renee responded casually before Jack could even finish the question. "One time we were flying to Seattle to follow a lead and… it just happened"·

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Larry Moss, really?". He couldn't believe Larry would do such a thing. But Renee nodded in confirmation. Jack puffed and shook his head. "It's always the quiet ones".

"What about you?", Renee asked, never taking her eyes off his.

"Me… no, I'm not a member", Jack replied honestly.

Renee was truly surprised. Jack used to break dozens of federal laws in a day. It was surprising he had never had sex on a plane. But they could change that. "So, do you wanna join the club?".

Jack was indeed very much tempted. The conversation alone was kind of turning him on. The idea of doing something crazy, forbidden and taboo excited him so much. He adored how passionate and wild Renee could be. He hesitated merely for a moment. "Okay"

"Really?", Renee asked to make sure. Her heart began pounding faster.

"Yes", Jack assured her without hesitation.

Renee's lips curbed up, forming a mischievous grin. She was so excited. "Good". She then whispered in his ear. "I'll go to the bathroom first, you go in ten minutes and knock three times".

Jack nodded and Renee went rapidly to the bathroom. He watched her leave with amazement. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It was crazy and he was sure it'd be fantastic. It was marvelous how at the age of fifty two he kept experiencing new things every day. He owed it all to her.

After ten long minutes, he got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom, acting casual. He knocked on the door three times and walked in. Renee was there with a very sexy grin on her face.

There was very little room, so they were standing merely inches from each other. Without saying a word, he kissed her with desperation and pressed her against the wall.

**06:20 PM- LAX International Airport**

Little Teri Calloway was anxiously waiting for her grandfather and carrying his stuffed polar bear, properly named 'Bear' with one hand, while Kim held her other hand firmly. The kid looked at her mom with the anxiety that had accompanied her all day. "Mommy, where's grandpa?"

"I told you, sweetie, grandpa and Renee will be here in just a few minutes", Kim reminded her patiently. Then she smiled tenderly at the child. It made her feel very warm inside to see how attached the four-year-old was to her maternal grandfather.

Suddenly, to Teri's delight, Jack and Renee appeared. She squealed full of excitement, "Mom! That's grandpa! That's grandpa and Renee!". The little girl ran towards them as fast as she could.

"Hi, sweetheart!", Jack greeted with a huge smile on his face and picked his little granddaughter up.

"Hi, princess", Renee greeted the child too and stroke lovingly her blond curls.

Then she showed Renee her bear, since Renee had never seen it before. "Look, Renee… this is Bear!".

Renee took the polar bear and examined it with interest. "It's very cute".

"And who gave you that?", Jack asked, pretending he didn't remember.

"You, Grandpa!", the kid reminded him and giggled.

Then Kim approached them and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Hi, daddy". Jack hugged her and caressed her big pregnant belly. Then Kim smiled at her dad's girlfriend. "Hi, Renee". Then her steel-blue eyes went then from Renee to Jack and then Renee again. "Did you have a good flight?".

"It was fantastic", Jack replied in an instant and then he exchanged a grin of complicity with Renee.

**10:02 PM- Jack and Renee's hotel room**

Since Kimberly's house didn't have a guest room, Jack and Renee had to stay in a hotel, which was no trouble at all. In fact, they liked staying in a hotel because it gave them more privacy and they wouldn't intrude in Kim's life. They had dinner with Kim and little Teri, and then went to their hotel. Soon, they began accommodating their clothes in the closet.

"Honey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?", Renee asked as she put a black dress in the closet.

"Sure", Jack replied while he put his t-shirts in a drawer.

"But not an action movie", Renee clarified, while she was busy undoing her luggage. "They always get the explosions and the shootings wrong, they are not realistic. And I'm sorry but when you've been in shootings and explosions in real life you notice those things".

"True", Jack agreed. "But if you care about what's realistic, how come you loved that movie in which George Clooney and eleven guys effortlessly rob three casinos and get away with it?".

"Because George Clooney is in it", Renee responded with an _isn't-it-obvious_ expression and tone.

"I never understood why women like that guy", Jack declared, clearly annoyed and grumpy.

Surprised, Renee turned to look at Jack. "You are jealous".

"Of course not", Jack protested, apparently outraged by the mere insinuation.

Suddenly, Renee's cellphone started ringing. "Saved by the bell", she told Jack as she went to take her call. She wasn't surprised to learn because of the caller Id that it was George Sullivan. "Hi, George".

"Hi" George greeted back and then he efficiently went straight to the point. "Listen, I found out what happened with this Church thing. The Israelis say it's unsafe".

"They're worried about an attack", Renee speculated. Jack looked at her alarmed.

"They're worried about the roof caving in, part of it collapsed this morning" George explained.

"Why can't they fix it?", Renee asked, with mild puzzlement. How hard was to get a roof fixed?

"'Cause they'd have to bring in hammers and nails", he replied.

"They're worried someone's going to use this stuff for bombs", she guessed easily.

"Of course that's what they're worried about", George confirmed. He was becoming increasingly impatient since the thing with the church did not interest him and he didn't see why it was such a big deal. "Look, Renee, there are like 93,000 other churches within rock-throwing distance of this place...".

"I don't think that's the point", she complained, clearly pissed. "I'm not trying to create a plan for a lasting cease-fire. Right now, I'm just trying to fix a roof. Is that really not possible down there?". She puffed feeling truly frustrated. And Jack looked at her with concern in his eyes. She paused to think of something they could do. Then she sighed and gave her deputy instructions. "See if you can find a U.N. relief and recovery unit anywhere around there, or an NGO that could serve as neutral part to oversee transportation, storage and repair. Thank you".

"What happened?, Jack asked, feeling worried about her. She seemed so upset.

Renee took off her shoes and her jeans as she explained the situation. "It's the roof of the church, it collapsed and they won't repair it because they are afraid there's gonna be an attack".

"I see", Jack commented, clearly getting what was going on. He then observed silently how Renee took off her light-pink sweater and the white shirt. "Why are you so worried about it? It's not your job"

"I know", Renee acknowledged. After getting undressed, she put on her oversized t-shirt which said _'the best man for the job is a woman'_. She loved wearing it to sleep. Meanwhile, Jack put on the navy-blue shirt he liked to wear for sleeping. "But it's the Church of the Nativity, Jack, Jesus Christ's birth place. It should be open for Christmas. There are a lot of tourists who will be disappointed if they can't see it"

"I think you have another reason", Jack declared confidently and took a few steps towards her.

"Oh, really?", Renee asked daringly, lifting her chin and nailing his eyes with hers.

Jack didn't look away. He kept his eyes on hers. "You think that if you help to fix Jesus's birthplace He will forgive you for the bad things you did".

Renee then looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Jack knew her far too well. She felt like she was naked. Then she looked up again and acted cool. "Okay. So, I want to be redeemed, is that so terrible?".

"It's not terrible", Jack replied defensively in a heartbeat. "But unnecessary". He then approached her and lovingly put a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear as he spoke tenderly. "Sweetheart, you are a good person. You have such a big heart".

Renee stared down at her bare feet. "I've done a lot of bad things".

He gently lifted up her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye. "You were serving your country. And you were in a very dark place, that's why you made mistakes. It wasn't your fault"

She looked down again and nodded. Then she looked up and straight into his beautiful aquamarine-green eyes. "You know? The same can be said about you".

Jack gave her a tender smile and caressed her cheek. He swallowed, feeling moved. Then he spoke very softly. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I guess we belong together then".

"I guess", Renee agreed and smiled back at him. She got closer to him, put her arms around him and kissed his lips, their mouths opened and their tongues caressed slowly.

Soon, the kiss turned more passionate. But Jack broke it just for a moment and shook his head with a suspicion in mind. "We are not watching a movie, aren't we?"

Renee shook her head too. "I don't think so".

**December 24th 2018- Tuesday**

**12:05 PM- Kim and Steve Calloway's house**

Jack and Renee were in Kimberly's house, where they would soon have lunch. Little Teri was finger painting with her grandpa and her best friend, Cyrah Warner. Cyrah was the five year old girl Kate Warner had adopted from Sangala. The little girl's birth parents had been murdered by General Juma's soldiers. Now she and Teri went to the same private school, in which Teri had been admitted thanks to Kate's intervention, and had become best friends.

At that moment, Kim was in the kitchen preparing lunch, beef with three different salads, while the kids finger-painted with Jack in the dinning room. Renee walked into the kitchen determined to help Kim with lunch. "Kim, how may I help you?".

Kim was busy with the carrots for the salad. She took a quick look at Renee and rapidly answered the question, "Would you please chop the tomatoes?"

"Oh, Okay", Renee agreed, feeling a bit awkward. She picked up one tomato first and began washing it.

Meanwhile, the eggs Kim was boiling were ready so she took them from the hot water and broke the eggshells. As she did that, she decided to talk to Renee about something that concerned her. "So, Renee… my dad told me Audrey Raines is not sick anymore. They are seeing each other as friends?"

Apparently Kim didn't know about the kiss. Renee sighed relieved. Then she simply told her part of the truth, "Well, they were. But now Audrey is moving to England with an uncle".

Kim let out a sigh of relief as she cut the eggs. "Good".

"Good?", Renee asked with some confusion. She didn't understand why Kim didn't like Audrey. After all, Audrey had never hurt Jack's daughter. Trying to act uninterested, she picked up a knife to chop the clean tomato. She stared silently at the knife for a moment with concern. She would never forget cutting Vladimir's bread and making a big blood-soaked mess in his kitchen. Yet, she decided it was time to get over it and cut the tomato. She was a bit fearful but began doing it anyway.

Kim didn't say anything and was silent for a moment too, but for very different reasons. She just wasn't sure if she should explain Renee her feelings for Audrey. But eventually the young woman decided to say what was in her mind. "Yeah. I mean… okay. I admit that I was worried. I thought she was going to cause trouble between you and my dad but I'm glad everything is good between you and him"

Renee kept her eyes in the tomato, chopping it carefully. Obviously, she couldn't tell Kim that Audrey had indeed caused trouble, so she simply said part of the truth. "He and I are great"

"I never liked Audrey for him", Kim commented casually with cutting the eggs,

Renee looked then at Kim, finding the young woman's confession interesting. "Why?"

Kim then put the chopped eggs in the bowl with the carrots. Then she picked a tomato to wash and chop. Meanwhile, she explained why she had never liked Audrey, "Well, I saw her a couple of times when they were together. I didn't like her. She was still married. And she got very uncomfortable when I talked about my mom. Not like you or Kate".

Renee suddenly felt a slightly uncomfortable judging Audrey. It wasn't her place. She began chopping another tomato, trying to appear casual, "Well, I just feel your mom will always be an important part of you and your father's life. She will always be present in a way. And that's only natural".

Kim was so overwhelmed with emotion that she felt about to cry. Her pregnancy made her very sensitive. Her wet eyes met Renee's. "I appreciate that".

Suddenly, the kids excitedly busted into the room waving a sheet of paper each. "Look, Mommy… look… I made this". A smiling Teri showed her mom the painting.

Cyrah too showed Kim her painting. "And this one is mine".

Kim examined both paintings and smiled sweetly. They were so cute. Cyrah had painted flowers and threes while Teri had attempted to paint a sky, an ocean and the sun. They both had gotten Jack's assistance. Kim praised them, "These are very beautiful paintings, girls".

Renee took a quick look at the paintings and instantly praised them as well. "Wow… You both did such a good job. These are very cute".

All of a sudden, Kim felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and gasped in pain. "Oh"

Jack was instantly alarmed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?".

Kim began to panic. "I think I felt a contraction".

"But you're due in March", Jack pointed out, deeply worried.

Kim didn't need to be reminded of that. She was very much aware of her due date. "I know. But I felt a contraction this morning too. I think something is wrong".

"I'll take you to the hospital", Jack announced in a heartbeat.

"What about the girls?", Kim asked, and felt another sharp contraction.

"I can look after them", Renee offered without hesitating. She was worried about Kim and the baby too.

Kim nodded promptly. "All right". Then she addressed her child, "baby, mommy needs to go to the hospital right now. But I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be back so soon".

Teri was scared. "You are gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I promise", Kim reassured her kid and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she addressed Renee again. "Kate will pick up Cyrah ay 04.30"

"Don't worry about anything, Kim", Renee told the younger woman very quickly. Then she and Jack exchanged a pointed look. After that, he took his daughter to the hospital. Renee was then alone with the two little girls. Teri still looked worried. "Hey, princess. Mommy is just going to the doctor to see how the baby is doing. But she's going to be just fine, okay?". The little girl nodded. Then Renee thought of an idea to distract her and cheer her up. "What if we all watch The Little Mermaid?".

"Yay!", Teri and Cyrah squealed at the same time.

As she took the DVD, Renee continued talking to Teri. "You know what, princess? When your grandpa and I take you to Disney Land after Christmas you're gonna meet the little Mermaid in person".

"Really?", Teri widened her little steel-blue eyes in shock.

"Yep", Renee confirmed and then smiled at the child.

The movie started and they were sitting at the couch. But Cyrah kept looking at Renee. The little African girl was intrigued by the woman. All the sudden, she asked, "Renee, are you Jack's wife?".

Renee was strangely taken aback by the question. "Well… no… I'm his girlfriend".

"What does that mean?", Cyrah inquired.

"They kiss all the time", Teri suddenly informed. The four year old assumed all the kissing in the mouth meant being either a girlfriend or a wife.

"_That_ we do", Renee acknowledged with amusement.

**03:25 PM**

While the kids were colouring their colouring books, Renee was preparing a little snack for them. She took a bag of chocolate chips cookies and began heating up milk for them in the microwave. Then, they heard Jack and Kim walking into the house. Renee, little Teri and Cyrah went quickly to greet them. "Hi, Kim, how are you?"

At the same time, Teri ran towards her mom and hugged her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hi, Angel", Kim lovingly kissed her daughter in the forehead and then answered Renee's question. There was clear relief in her features and in Jack's. "Everything is fine. It was false alarm I just had Braxton Hicks contractions".

"I'm glad", Renee said sincerely with a smile.

"I just need to lie down", Kim informed casually.

Jack's gaze then shifted from his daughter to Renee, "I told Kim we could stay with her and Teri until Steve comes back from work".

"Of course", Renee nodded, agreeing instantly. She could tell Jack was still worried.

Jack then lovingly messed Teri's blonde curls. "And you? Did you have fun with Renee and Cyrah?".

"Yeah!", the little girl replied full of enthusiasm and quickly began summarizing what she had done in the afternoon, "We saw The Little Mermaid… we played with dolls… and I made this, Grandpa!". She quickly got from the table two drawings she had made and showed them to her grandpa. "Renee did that…" The little girl then pointed at a drawing of the little mermaid Renee had done for the child. "It's for me, Grandpa! For me!"

"That's nice", Jack praised all the drawings and then he and Renee exchanged a smile.

**05:23 PM**

Kim got up from her nap and got hungry. She headed to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. On her way, she saw Teri and Renee watching cartoons together. The child was truly enjoying herself and wouldn't stop talking to a very patient Renee. Kim smiled, finding the scene very cute. And then he went to the kitchen, where Jack was making spaghetti for dinner.

Jack noticed his daughter was there and looked at her with concern. "Kim, should you be up?"

"I'm okay", Kim reassured him, and then she took a seat by the kitchen table. She was silent for a moment, thinking about Renee and Little Teri, "So… Teri really likes Renee"

"Yeah", Jack smiled at his daughter and his happiness was truly evident.

"And I really like her too", Kim added meaningfully. She had to admit that she had doubted Renee at first because of what happened in New York, but seeing the smile in her dad's face… it made Kim like Renee more and more.

Jack was unbelievably happy to hear his daughter saying those words. Kim, Renee and Little Teri were the people he loved the most in the entire planet, so he wanted them to be close. "I'm so glad, sweetheart". Very much moved, he embraced Kim tightly. "It means a lot to me that you two are getting along now".

Father and daughter then broke the embrace and smiled at each other. Suddenly. Kim remembered she had something for her dad. "Oh, dad, I almost forgot…". She got up from the chair. "Wait here…".

Jack waited in the kitchen for his daughter, wondering what was going on. Soon enough, Kim appeared with a medium-sized box. While handing it to him, she explained what it was, "These are some very old things you kept. They gave them to me when you… when everyone thought you were gone… and I kept them to remember you by. But I realized that I don't really need them anymore because I have you".

Full of emotion, Jack hugged his daughter tightly yet again. "You're right, sweetheart. You don't need this. I'm right here".

Tears then came to Kimberly's steel-gray eyes. She then opened the box and showed Jack a baby rattle made in Sterling Silver. "Was this mine?"

"Yeah", Jack confirmed with a smile. "Your mom gave it to me for out first anniversary to tell me she was pregnant". He held his daughter's hand. "You were the best gift I ever got".

Kim was about to cry. But she refrained herself and simply picked another thing from the box. It was an old CD. It was the soundtrack of '_My Fair Lady_'. It couldn't possibly belong to his father. It obviously had belonged to Late Teri. "This was mom's, wasn't it?".

Jack took it in his hands and chuckled. "Yeah… it was her favourite musical".

"When she was happy she sang '_I could have danced all night_' in the shower", Kim recalled.

"Yeah", Jack whispered softly, getting emotional again. "She chose that song for our first dance as husband and wife". Then she showed his daughter something else it was a very old movie ticket. "Look, this is a movie ticket from the first time I've ever took her to the movies. Actually, she was the one who kept this… I found it after… after she left".

Kim noticed the name of the movie and was surprised. "_'Sixteen Candles'_, really?"

"Why is that surprising?", Jack asked his daughter.

"I didn't know you and mom were _that_ corny", Kim replied with a shrug.

Jack pretended to take offense. "Hey, you think you father can't be romantic?". Then a cloud of sadness appeared covering his features. "I guess I wasn't around much… and your mom and I have problems for a while. So you didn't get to see a lot of the good times".

"I saw enough to know you two were amazing together", Kim assured him with tears in her eyes.

Jack then was suddenly assaulted by a happy memory of his wife. "Do you remember when you were little and we often would go to the beach and spend the whole day there?"

"No", Kim answered regretfully. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. You were too little", he told her understandably and then he held his daughter's hand and another happy memory soon came to his mind. He couldn't stop them. "Remember when I took a day off for your mom's birthday and we went to the beach, then to the movies and we met Julia Roberts and then I took you two to a very fancy restaurant?"

"That I remember", Kim replied and then smiled. "Mom called it '_the perfect day'_"

"I'll never forget the Sunday before she died", Jack commented. "That day was perfect too"

"It was", Kim agreed in an instant. She thought a lot about that day too.

"Now I regret not giving you two more days like that", Jack admitted with genuine remorse in his aquamarine-green eyes.

"It wasn't all your fault. Mom was also a workaholic", Kim gently reminded her dad. Then she added with a very serious expression, "I hope you and Renee are not making the same mistake. I'm afraid you two work too much".

"We have a lot of responsibilities", Jack admitted and pressed his lips together. They had to work too much. They had no choice. Yet, they had managed to take a vacation together. And they managed to have perfect Sundays quite regularly. "But we still spend a lot of time together".

**11:55 PM Jack and Renee's hotel room**

Renee was sitting in a couch in their suite, examining the content of Jack's memory box while Jack put on his sleeping t-shirt. She then found Jack's old college transcripts. "This isn't human, Jack. Nobody gets as many A's". Jack simply shrugged. Renee kept looking at the things inside the box. She then found an old photo of Jack as a little boy and a blonde woman who looked a lot like him. She guessed it was Darlene Bauer. Renee knew so little about Jack's mom. "Is this your mom?"

Jack took a quick look at the picture and saddened. "Yeah"

"You never talk about her", Renee pointed out what Jack obviously already knew.

"It's too painful", Jack told her and sat on the couch next to her. "She was… she had a bipolar disorder", Jack painfully gave her information that was not in his file. "She spent a lot of time sleeping, or trying to kill herself. Once she sliced her wrists and I found her bleeding out on the bathtub".

Renee's compassionate eyes were on him and she held his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I'm so sorry. It must have been awful".

"Yeah?, Jack confirmed sadly. "And it was even worse when she was in maniac phase. She nearly burnt the house once and she jumped from the roof to fly".

"I'm sorry, Jack. You deserved a normal childhood", Renee said as she caressed lovingly his cheek.

Jack looked down and away. He was clearly sad. "I guess". But Jack didn't want to talk about his mother anymore and luckily Renee understood that completely. So he looked inside the box again and saw something else that surprised him very much. It was a very old comic book he had bought as a child. "I can't believe this is still here".

"What is it?", Renee asked, taking the comic book and examined it. It was a Superman comic.

"I used to buy a lot of comic books as a child", Jack explained. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he decided to tell Renee the reason why he had become fascinated by comic books. "When I was a kid my dad would lock me in the basement for hours. I cried a lot but then I got bored. So I bought comic books with my allowance and secretly kept them in the basement. They were my only friends".

Renee was horrified by the story. It broke her heart to think of Jack being raised by a sick woman and a cruel abusive man. It explained a lot, though. "Jack…"

Jack shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why I kept this. I'll throw it away".

Bur Renee stopped him by taking his arm gently. "Please, don't. It's a reminder of how brave and strong you were, even when you were just a kid". Her eyes got wet; it was horrible how Jack had been treated as a child. And after his wife died everything had been even worse

Jack realised how devastated Renee was. She was clearly feeling the pain _he_ had felt. It moved him so profoundly. He gave her a tender smile and wiped with a thumb a tear that rolled down her cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart. It was a lifetime ago and I'm very happy now". He kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back and held him tightly.

**December 25th 2018- Wednesday**

**08.34 AM- Jack and Renee's hotel room**

The daylight was shining through the window. Jack was barely waking up. Trying not to wake her up, He gently took Renee in his arms. Instinctively, and still asleep, she rested her head on his chest, put and an arm around his torso and a leg on top of his.

Half an hour later they were fully awake and they changed their positions to lie in bed facing each other. Jack put a lock of her dark auburn hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart".

"Merry Christmas". Renee smiled and kissed his lips. In spite of their morning breaths, she brushed his lips with hers and caressed his tongue with hers, slowly and softly.

But he then broke the kiss. "I want to give you your presents". He was truly anxious. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face when she opened the two gifts he had bought for her.

Renee chuckled. She too was dying to give him the presents she had gotten for him. "All right".

They left the bed and got the presents. Then, they sat on the edge of the bed. Renee gave Jack a medium-sized package and Jack readily opened it. It was a light-green sweater that matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. "I love how you look in that colour", Renee told him.

"Thank you, sweetheart", Jack then cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips.

Renee then handed him a smaller package. "And this is yours too"

Jack raised her eyebrows and opened the gift with curiosity. It was an extremely-expensive-looking Rolex watch. "Wow…"

"It was my dad's", Renee informed.

Jack then noticed an inscription on the back. It said '_Abbey + John'_. And Renee had added '_Renee plus Jack. _Jack loved it. He just didn't feel comfortable taking something from Renee's family. "Oh… Renee, I can't take this… it belonged to your parents. It belongs to your family".

"You are my family", Renee assured him firmly. She then got very emotional. "I want you to have it because I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. Like they were".

Jack held her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I want that too". Renee put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him very passionately. Then Jack broke the kiss. "Now your presents".

Jack gave Renee an envelope and a rather big package. Renee opened the big package first. Inside there was a pair of ice skates. She was delighted. "Oh, Jack. I love them".

"Remember how on our first day we went ice-skating?", Jack asked.

"Of course I remember", Renee answered and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome". Jack smiled, feeling glad she liked her gift. "Now the envelope".

Renee opened the envelope intrigued. There were two plane tickets for Telluride, Colorado and a brochure of a hotel in Telluride. "Jack…"

"Do you want to go to Colorado for New Year's?", Jack asked her.

Renee loved the idea. But she hesitated because if they left to Colorado Jack wouldn't celebrate the arrival of the New Year with his daughter and granddaughter. "But, Jack… what about your family?"

He loved her so much for being so considerate and for thinking about his family. He looked at her tenderly and lovingly caressed her cheek. "This year I want to spend New Year's Eve just with you. After all, it'll be our first one together". He put a lock of her dark auburn hair behind her ear and lowered his voice till it was a whisper. "I want to celebrate that we are together".

Renee smiled feeling very much moved. Her eyes burnt with unshed tears of happiness. She felt so fortunate to have him. "All right, Jack". She nodded. "We are going to Telluride".

Felling incredibly happy, Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed him with a passion that was overwhelming.

**10.13 AM- Steve and Kim's house. **

Jack and Renee went early to Kim and Steve's house because they wanted to spend time with Jack's family. Steve had to work, even though it was Christmas, since one of his patients needed emergency heart surgery. But Kimberly and Teri were home and very happy to spend time with Jack and Renee. At that moment, the child was opening the presents her grandpa and Renee had given her with a lot of enthusiasm. She had already gotten some toys '_from Santa'_ but now the adults were giving her presents too.

Teri opened a present that was from Renee and was truly delighted to see a baby doll and cute little dresses to dress it with. "Yay! Look mommy… I have a baby".

"You surely do", Kim chucked with a hand over her pregnant belly. "And what do you say?"

"Thank you", Teri told Renee obediently.

"You're welcome, Princess", Renee smiled at her and caressed the child's blonde curls. Then she gave Teri another package. "And, look… Santa told me to give you this".

Teri excitedly grabbed the present and opened it with delight. It was a cute dress for her to wear and it was exactly like one of his new doll's dresses. So now she could dress like her baby doll. She was truly delighted. "Yay!"

"Wow… that's beautiful… Santa is very nice", Kim commented and winked at Renee.

"And I brought you this, sweetheart", Jack told his granddaughter while giving her two gifts.

Teri took her present. The child was truly ecstatic. She was getting so many presents. She opened the ones her grandpa had given her. One of them was a Cinderella's costume and the other one was a collection of Dr. Seuss books. "Yay! Story time is fun!". Then she remembered what she had to say. "Thank you, grandpa". And then she held the costume. "Mommy, I wanna wear this now".

"Okay. But in a little while. First we have to give grandpa and Renee their presents", Kim told her child and gave Jack and Renee their presents.

Renee opened hers. She chuckled amused when she saw it. It was a funny red and green sweater with white reindeers. "This is so cute! Thank you!".

Jack then opened his. He was truly surprised. It was a new digital camera. "Sweetheart…"

"It's for all the new memories we are all creating", Kim explained, trying not to get chocked up.

"Thank you so much", Jack and Kim hugged tightly and Jack kissed her forehead like he did when she was a child. They were certainly leaving the past behind and starting a new life.

Renee waited silently for a while, letting father and daughter enjoy the moment. But then she gave Kim two presents. "One is for the baby. I couldn't resist".

Kim smiled and opened the present. It was a cute blue baby hat and a beautiful pale-blue blanket. "I love this, thank you". Then she opened the other gift. It was a novel. Renee knew she liked to read a lot. "Oh, thank you so much!".

Then Little Teri was bored she took a book from the collection her grandpa had given her. "I wanna hear a story now".

"All right, princess. I'll read one to you", Renee said, thinking it was a great excuse to give Jack and Kim some time alone.

Jack then gave this daughter four presents, two of them were wrapped up with pale-blue paper, so he explained, "Those two are for the baby".

"Thank you". Kim happily opened the ones that were for herself first. One was a silk scarf. "This is beautiful, dad".

Jack had gotten a scarf similar to the one he had gotten for her in India. "You have no idea how much it means to me being able to give you that. I've waited for so long".

"Oh, thank you, dad", Kim hugged him for the millionth time in two days. Then he opened the other present. It was a pair of earrings with a matching necklace. "I love them, thank you".

Kim didn't know. But Jack had gotten the earrings and the necklace in Africa. He hadn't given them to her before because he had been scared of doing something so meaningful and showing too much vulnerability. He had been too scared of getting closer to her only to lose her again. Now he truly believed he would never lose his daughter again.

Kim then opened one of the gifts for her baby and was shocked with what she saw. It was a baby rattle made in Sterling Silver, identical to the one Late Teri had once bought. Her steel-blue eyes filled with tears. "Dad…". They hugged once again for a very long time. When they broke the embrace, Kim opened the other gift for the baby. It was a baby book.

"It's to put the memories of the baby"; Jack explained and exchanged a smile with his daughter. Then he held Kim's hand. "Kim… it means so much that you're letting me be a part of your life. Thank you for giving me grandkids and letting me be a part of all this".

**11.06 AM- Beach**

Renee, Jack and little Teri were taking a walk down the beach. Since it was a little bit chilly they were wearing sweaters, simply enjoying of walking and looking at the ocean. Renee was wearing the sweater Kim had given her. Teri liked to run around. She was a little bundle of energy.

Suddenly, Jack's cell phone rang. He saw in the caller id screen that it was Chloe. He gladly took the call and walked away from the others to speak privately. "Chloe!"

"_Jack! Merry Christmas_"

"Merry Christmas, Chloe", Jack told her with a very unusual cheerful tone.

"_Are you having a good time?_"

Right then, he saw Renee chasing Teri around the beach, hoisting the kid up, twisting and tickling her. He couldn't help but to smile. "I'm having a wonderful time".

"_I'm so glad, Jack. You deserve it_. _You really do_"

"I don't know about that…", Jack admitted doubtfully. He could hear Chloe sighing. She was resigned to the fact that Jack thought he deserved nothing. Jack just changed the topic. "So, what about you? Did Prescott like the soccer ball I got him?".

"_He loved it. Morris is teaching him to play soccer right now"_

**05.33 PM- Steve and Kim's house. **

They were back in Kim and Steve's house. Steve and his family were there too. Steve's parents were Milton and Grace Calloway. Harvey, Steve's brother, and his wife Linda were there too with their daughters, Sidney Ann, who was eight years old and April, who was barely six months old.

At that moment, Renee, Teri, and Lindsay were talking about Jesus Christ and the meaning of Christmas. Teri then noticed someone was missing from the nativity scene. She looked at Renee feeling very confused, "Where is Jesus's grandpa?"

Renee chuckled, finding her so cute. "Jesus didn't have a grandpa, Princess"

"Why?", the little girl asked sadly. She adored her two grandpas so much and she though Jesus should have a grandpa too.

"Well… Because God is his father and He has no parents", Renee attempted to explain.

"What about Mary's parents?", Sidney suddenly asked, feeling confused too.

Renee was dumbfounded by the question. "I don't know. They don't appear in the bible"

"Why?", Teri wanted to know.

"I guess she didn't have any", Renee replied doubtfully.

Then Sidney looked at the grown woman with curiosity. Another doubt assaulted the mind of the eight year old. "Renee, if God created everything, then God created himself?"

"Oh, no sweetie. Nobody created God. He was already there", Renee explained patiently.

"Where?", Sidney asked.

"In the universe", Renee responded smoothly.

"And before the universe existed?", Sidney wondered, clearly perplexed.

"It was just God there in the space", Renee replied. "He has always existed. He had no beginning and will have no ending. That's why we say He's eternal".

Kim and Jack were observing Renee interacting with the kids from the distance. Kim bit her lower lips. She there was a burning doubt in her mind. She didn't know if she should talk with her dad about it. Finally, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She just had to ask him. "Dad, Renee seems to really like kids… Do you think she wants to have her own?"

Jack's back straightened in tension. Kim had no idea Renee had nearly had his baby but miscarried. Renee had suffered so much because of that. She clearly had liked the idea of having that baby. So probably she wanted kids someday. Jack still didn't know whether he wanted a child or not. He had mixed feeling about it. "How would you feel about that?".

Kim replied bluntly. "It'd be too weird. I mean, my kids would be older than their aunt or uncle".

"I know", Jack whispered. He was a grandpa already. How could he have a baby? He was suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Anyway, we are not even thinking about babies yet"

Kim could understand that. The Jack and Renee's relationship was too new. But she knew they were very-very serious. "But you will marry her, right?"

Jack gave a very honest answer. "Eventually. But it's way too soon to think about that, sweetheart".

"I guess it is", Kim agreed. "I was just wondering anyway".

"Let's enjoy where we are now", Jack suggested, too eager to drop the talk about the future.

**07.20 PM**

At dinner time, they were all sitting around the table, enjoying turkey, mash potatoes and gravy and conversation had soon turned political. Milton, who loved politics, was happily embracing the opportunity to discuss serious matters with the White House Chief of Staff. He was a headmaster who refused to retire, and he belonged to the Democratic Party. He clearly wasn't happy with President Taylor's educational policy. "There's a new international math and science study. We rank 19 out of 21 countries".

"That's not very good", Renee had to admit.

"That is what I'm talking about", Milton told her.

"Who did worse?", Jack asked out of curiosity. "In the study, who did worse?"

"South Africa and Cyprus", Milton replied, and drank some white wine.

"How did they got to be in the study?", Renee wondered feeling truly intrigued. "You don't think of Cyprus as a leader in the field".

"No, you don't", Milton obviously confirmed. "Nor us anymore, for that matter. One-third of all math teachers and half of science teachers didn't major or minor in that subject".

"I did very well in math and science. But I hated them", Kim commented casually.

Milton kept on complaining, "We're increasing education spending to over a $100 billion a year and we have seventh grade textbooks being used in ninth grade".

"I know", Renee assured him instantly. She understood why Milton was so frustrated and she was frustrated too. "And the same answers get a higher score on S.A.T.s."

"What'd you get?", Jack suddenly asked Renee, truly intrigued.

"On the S.A.T.s?", Renee asked for confirmation. Jack nodded. "You don't want to know", she declared, and ate some mash potatoes.

"You got double-800, didn't you?", Jack quickly guessed.

Renee shook her head. "I got 800/790. For the life of me, I can't imagine what I got wrong. Then I took them again, and got 800/790… again". She was clearly still bitter about it.

Kim was absolutely stunned. "What?... You got a 800/790 and took the test again?"

Jack was not surprised at all. "Nothing but perfection is good enough for her"

Renee rolled her eyes and purposely ignored Jack's comment. She kept talking to Teri's other grandfather. "Mr. Calloway, We know our schools have reached a crisis. That is why we are presenting The Roger Taylor Education Initiative to the new congress in March".

Without anybody else noticing, Jack caressed Renee's leg to let her know he was with her. He smiled feeling so incredibly proud of her.

**09.27 PM**

After dinner, Renee volunteered to take a picture of everyone by the beautiful Christmas tree. Linda held her baby while Harvey put an arm around her and Sidney stood in front of him. Milton and Grace posed next to them, with their arms around each other's waist. Kim and Steve did the same. And Jack naturally posed holding Teri.

Renee happily took the picture, which came off lovely.

Then Kim surprised everyone. "Okay… now one of the whole family. Renee?". She gestured for Renee to join everyone else.

Renee was so profoundly moved and stunned. So was Jack. He was so extremely happy. Renee set the camera in automatic and joined the rest, standing next to Jack. He held Teri with one arm and put the other around Renee and they locked eyes. They were truly having a wonderful time.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(I hope you liked it. Please, tell me what you think) **


	24. Like a Fairy Tale

**AN: **Hi! Happy New Year, everybody! I hope you all had a great time celebrating the arrival of the year 2012. I wish 2012 brings joy, love and good health for those who are reading this. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't post it on New Year's Eve like I wanted to, but this wasn't very easy to write.

I'm so glad people enjoyed the Christmas chapter. Thanks to those who read and thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews truly make my day! The support I get always makes me very-very happy. =)

This chapter takes place in Disneyland. I've never been in Disneyland (Just when to Disneyworld when I was fourteen). For the descriptions, I did research and got help from Brendan (Thank you!).

It also takes place in Telluride, Colorado. I chose this town because I lived there for four months on 2009. Also, I worked at Capella Hotel, where Renee and Jack will stay in my story when they are in Telluride.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously:** The FBI cached a Russian gangster they assumed was Renee's stalker. They don't know the leader of the Russian gang framed the man to protect the real stalker, a fat Russian who is fundamental to a mysterious group of people with sinister plans.

Jack and Renee traveled to California for their first holidays together and they had a wonderful Christmas. They are planning to take Little Teri to Disneyland and then they'll spend New Year's Eve in Telluride, Colorado.

**Next:** After Jack and Renee take Teri to Disneyland and have a great time a painful subject comes up. The two of them share a couple of romantic days in Telluride, Colorado. Then, when the year 2018 is about to end, they get a horrible surprise.

**Like A Fairy Tale**

**December 26th 2018- Thursday**

**10. 34 AM - Anaheim, California -** **Disneyland Resort**

A few days before the trip to Disneyland, Jack and Renee had one of their classical heated arguments, because Renee had decided to surprise Jack and little Teri by booking one of the most luxurious suites in the Disney Resort, The Mickey Mouse Penthouse, and paying for it herself. Eventually, Jack gave in and reluctantly agreed to let Renee pay for the suite, since she so badly wanted to do it for Teri. As soon as he saw the room, he was glad he had lost that argument. The room was absolutely magnificent. The three of them entered the room and little Teri instantly got truly excited. She ran around the room looking at everything with delight in her little face.

The classy penthouse featured an interior design with "Mickey's" signature colours, black, white, red and yellow; it was 1,600 square feet and included an open living room, dining and kitchen area, two bedrooms and two and one-half bathrooms. Typical Mickey Mouse imagery and three-dimensional artwork dominated the design scheme throughout the penthouse. Photos and sketches from the Disney library were prominently displayed, featuring images of Walt and Mickey rarely seen by the public. In the living room, there was stylized contemporary décor featuring eclectic furnishings, Mickey motifs and hardwood floors. Also, a giant impression of Mickey Mouse filled the ceiling.

Little Teri squealed happily. "That's Mickey, Grandpa! Look! That's Mickey!". She didn't even wait for an answer and went fast to see the other rooms of the penthouse. She entered the second bedroom, which had a round bed, a cutting-edge animator's station and a high-tech table. The bedroom also featured a Mickey Mouse built-in armoire with a flat panel TV, DVD player and video games.

The first thing the four-year-old did was to jump ecstatically over the bed while she held her knew baby doll. "Yay!"

Jack and Renee chuckled and observed her jump for a moment. They both exchanged a warm look and a smile. Then Jack picked the kid up. "Okay, sweetheart… Today we are going to a place called Tomorrowland and we'll get to ride in a submarine, see a mermaid and find Nemo. How does that sound?".

The child was absolutely thrilled. "Yay!".

"Okay. But in the car you spilled juice on your shirt. So you have to change first", Jack pointed out.

"I want Cinderella's clothes", Teri requested, meaning the Cinderella costume she had gotten for Christmas.

"Oh, sweetheart, we didn't bring it", Jack regretfully informed his grandkid.

Teri pouted and her little lower lip was trembling. She was about to cry. "I want it!".

Renee then intervened. She and Jack hated to see that child sad. "I'm sorry, princess. But look… you can wear that beautiful dress I got you for Christmas". Renee quickly went to get the dress in question. It was pale-pink and had a purple ribbon and Teri's baby doll was wearing one that looked exactly like hers. "See? You and your baby will have matching dresses".

Teri felt better then and Renee helped her change clothes. Meanwhile, Jack brought the suitcase with Teri's things into the room. "So, sweetheart… What's the name of your baby?".

Teri took a moment to seriously think about it before answering with excitement. "Baby!"

"It definitely suits her", Jack commented in between chuckles. Once the child was ready, Jack took a moment to observe her and admire how adorable the kid was. And she looked so much like his late wife. He caressed the child's blonde curls and smiled bitter-sweetly. "You know, sweetheart? You have Granny Teri's eyes".

The child misinterpreted his words and got suddenly defensive. "No! My eyes are mine, Grandpa!"

Jack chuckled amused. "I know, sweetheart. I meant that they _look_ like Granny Teri's eyes".

Teri then got changed with Jack's help and she looked incredibly adorable in her pink dress. Renee smiled when she looked at her. "Oh… wow… you really look like a princess". Then an idea came to her mind. "Hey, why don't we take some pictures in this lovely room before going to Tomorrowland?". The room was so amazing that Renee thought some pictures in it were in order.

They took several pictures of Teri and then Renee took pictures of Teri with Jack. He held the child as Renee took the photos. She found the two of them together truly adorable. At the same time, Jack thought Teri and Renee were truly adorable. "Now let me take pictures of you two".

Renee agreed readily and picked up the child. Jack happily took quite a lot of pictures. Suddenly, Renee's cell phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID screen. "It's George". Jack looked disappointed. He knew that Renee's deputy calling was a bad sign. But Renee obviously had to take the call. "Hi, George". Renee then heard what George had to say and widened her eyes with surprise. "What? Did he say that? Did he use those words?". Renee paused to hear her deputy's response. "All right… Call the Sudan desk and then call me back. Also, tell the President I need to talk to her". She paused to hear George, who agreed to do as she said. "Thank you, George". Renee hung up the call and looked pensive.

"What going on?" Jack asked her with concern.

Renee quickly summarized the situation for him talking really fast. "Twelve American relief workers in Sudan were arrested for proselytizing. A congressman is on CNN criticizing the President for not doing anything about it and he called the workers '_Hostages_'".

"Is the president really doing nothing?", jack found that strange.

"She doesn't even know this is going on", Renee informed. Then she sighed sadly. She had been looking forward to spending time with Jack and the little girl. "I can't go to Tomorrowland with you right now. I'm sorry".

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand…", Jack assured her gently. Then he picked up the kid. "Okay it's Teri and me then. You'll catch up with us later". He smiled at reassuringly at Renee.

Jack then took what he needed and held Teri's hand to leave the room. It was then that the four year old understood what was going on. She looked at the grown woman- "Renee?"

Jack kneeled to be at the child's eye level. "Renee has something super important to do right now, sweetheart. But she'll see us later". Teri's steel blue eyes got teary. "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. We'll see her later".

Renee felt a huge anvil of guilt hitting her in the head. "I'm sorry, princess". She then went to hold the child to comfort her. "Look, you'll have so much fun with your grandpa. We can call it _Grandpa and Teri's special time_"

"Okay", Teri agreed feeling better. Having special time with Grandpa Jack sounded like something fun.

"Okay". Renee smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. "Have a great special time. Say hi to Nemo for me"

Teri agreed to do that. Jack then kissed Renee and squeezed her hand to let her know it was all right.

**11. 43 AM**

After learning more about the situation, Renee was ready to talk to the president. She sat with her laptop in front of her and then the president's face appeared on the screen. Allison was in the White House Teleconference room. Naturally, Renee greeted her politely. "Good morning, Madam President".

"Good Morning, Renee", Allison greeted back with a smile. She actually missed her Chief of Staff and friend. As usual, she went straight to the point. "What's the situation?"

"There are twelve American relief workers in Sudan who were arrested. Congressman Arnold McCann, from Michigan is on CNN calling them hostages", Renee explained efficiently.

"Why were they arrested?", the president asked.

Renee quickly replied her, "Sudanese authorities say some of them were trying to convert the locals to Christianity, and it's Islamic law in Northern Sudan..."

"I know". Allison sighed, clearly worried. "Proselytizing is illegal over there".

Renee then continued informing President Taylor. "Sudan desk got a call from Congressman McCann. Two of the workers are his constituents. State's treating it like any other foreign arrest. There'll be a consular visit and a trial. McCann isn't satisfied with that"·.

The president's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Were they proselytizing?"

"We don't know", Renee admitted. "McCann says no, that Iran is exaggerating".

"Give Congressman McCann a call", the president ordered.

Naturally, Renee promptly agreed to do just that. "I will, Madam President"

"Renee… I'm sorry this is ruining your vacations", the president said sincerely on a more personal note.

"It's okay, ma'am", Renee assured the President. She felt terrible about disappointing Teri and Jack but she had to do her job. She had such a big responsibility.

"You deserve to have a great time", the president affirmed firmly. "I hope you do after we solve this".

"I'm sure I will, ma'am". Renee had no doubt about it.

**12. 04 PM**

Renee was then having a video conference with Congressman Arnold McCann, from Detroit Michigan. He seemed very worried about his constituents. "Proselytizing is punishable by death over there, Renee".

"They're not gonna do that". Renee attempted to reassure him in the best way she could. "Listen, we're waiting on a report from the consular officer. You gotta let it go through channels".

"We barely have an embassy in Sudan", Arnold complained.

"A consular from Cairo flies in whenever we have a problem. He's on the plane", Renee assured him.

Arnold frowned, unsatisfied. "There should be a call to the prime minister".

"State deals with thousands of these every year. Like it or not, Americans are subject to the laws of the country that they are in".

"These aren't crack dealers". Arnold told her, clearly running out of patience.

Renee instead maintained a very calm demeanor, as if she were explaining something to a child. "We don't arbitrate. We can't. Not in 193 countries with as many legal systems".

"They didn't break a law", Arnold argued strongly. "They were stocking a food warehouse". He paused and let out a sigh. "Renee, these are young people who've taken a couple of years out of their lives to bring food to the poverty-stricken in a civil-war-riddled nation. Of course, they're religious. Someone asks them what it means to be a Christian, they're gonna give an answer. That is not proselytizing". Then he concluded his point with a lot of conviction. "Secretary Heller needs to pick up a phone".

"As soon as they know it's a Presidential priority, they will hold us up for millions", Renee explained.

"It's the holiday season", Arnold reminded her gently, appealing to Renee's compassion. "I'm not sure how to explain to my district that Christians doing charitable works will spend New Year 's Eve in a Sudanese jail because we're too cheap to bail them out".

**12. 35 PM**

Renee was the having another videoconference with Allison. She was giving her new information. "I've got the Consular report from Sudan. Holly Gilweit and Katherine Melo, ages 20 and 23 respectively, had a grand total of 18 Bibles and a video on the lives of the Apostles. But they never identified themselves as evangelists. Never mentioned religion".

"They had _18_ Bibles. We need to issue an apology", the president said.

"We can't", Renee told her without hesitation. "Ten other relief workers who weren't distributing anything other than wheat and sorghum are in jail. We've got to stick with our denial".

Allison objected. "But they know what's going on".

"And we know. That's where the money comes in. I think we should bail them out, ma'am".

"They are 20 and 23?", Allison asked for confirmation.

"Yeah", Renee confirmed.

Allison's compassionate side finally won the battle. "Okay. Get them out of there".

"Thank you", Renee was visibly relieved.

"And enjoy your vacations, Renee", the president said with her commanding voice. "That's an order".

**09. 33 PM**

After doing her job, Renee met Jack and Teri in Tomorrow land and they all had a good time. Finally, the park closed for the day and they took Little Teri back to the hotel. It was her bedtime, so they tucked the child in the bed and Renee read her a story. She was reading her '_The Sleeping Beauty'_. "A few days later, the castle that only a short time before had lain in silence, now rang with the sound of singing, music and happy laughter at the great party given in honor of the Prince and Princess, who were getting married. And they lived happily ever after".

"Yay!" Teri was thrilled with the ending.

Renee then stared at the girl with genuine concern. She had just realized that they were putting the wrong ideas in the kid's head. "You know this is just a fairy tale, right? This doesn't happen in real life".

The four year old didn't even pay attention to Renee's words. "They lived happily ever after", she repeated cheerfully the book's last words. Then she yawned feeling sleepy.

Renee at first sighed with resignation. She then decided to let the kid be a kid. Maybe there was no harm in her believing that real life was as beautiful as life in a fairy tale. Then she kissed the child's forehead. "Okay, princess. It's time to go to sleep".

"I want another story", Teri requested. "Pleeeeease"

"I'm sorry. You have to go to sleep now", Renee said to the child's disappointment. "But tomorrow we'll take you to Fantasyland. You know what that is?". Teri shook her head. "It's a part of Disneyland that has Sleeping Beauty's castle. And you get to fly with Peter Pan. And with Dumbo too".

"I wanna go!", Teri declared with tons of excitement. She couldn't wait to go to Fantasyland.

"And we will go", Renee promised solemnly. "You know? If you go to sleep now the time of going to Fantasyland will come very soon".

"Okay", the kid agreed. She was actually pretty tired.

Renee smiled tenderly at the child and kissed her forehead. "Good night, princess".

Then it was Jack's turn to kiss his granddaughter goodnight. "Goodnight, sweetheart".

"Good night, grandpa", Teri said.

Jack kissed both of her cheeks. "I love you, kiddo".

The four year old girl couldn't be happier. "I love you, Grandpa"

Jack's heart got full with joy. Then he turned off the lights of the second bedroom and headed to the master bedroom with Renee. The master bedroom had a king-size bed, lounge chairs and it was beautifully decorated with animation maquettes of Mickey Mouse in many of his most famous film roles.

Jack took off his clothes and put on his sleeping t-shirt while Renee did the same. Then they got into bed and relaxed next to each other blissfully. Renee rested her head ob his chest and had an arm around his torso. She loved to lie like that because it made her feel truly safe. While Jack loved to lie like that because it made him feel like he was protecting her, like nothing bad could happen to them. He was feeling so tired, but really pleased. "Thank you for the room, sweetheart. You made Teri really happy".

"I'm so glad", Renee whispered and then kissed his chest.

Jack tightened the embrace. "I love you for caring so much about her".

"I love her", Renee admitted somewhat timidly.

" I know". Jack smiled and then was silent for a moment. He was merely enjoying being so close to her. He kissed lovingly the top of her head. Then he decided to make a confession. "Renee?"

"Yeah?", Renee asked.

"She makes me think about my wife", Jack admitted sadly.

Renee already knew that. "Of course, she's her granddaughter".

Jack sighed sadly. "It's my fault they never got to know each other".

Renee suddenly sat up to look at him in the eye. "No, Jack. It was Nina Myers's fault".

Jack couldn't help but to feel responsible nevertheless. He looked down and away sorrowfully. "But Teri was at CTU that day because of me. And Nina played me for a long time… If I had caught her just a day earlier…".

"Nobody knew the truth about her, Jack", Renee pointed out gently. She held his hand and tried to ease his consuming guilt. "You did everything you could. When they kidnapped your wife you saved her and took her to a place where you thought she would be safe. You did everything right. But you are not God".

Jack knew that already. He then decided to seek comfort by pulling Renee closer to him for a tight embrace. He didn't know what he would do without her by his side. "I'm glad you're here with me. You know that without you none of this would be possible, right?".

"You told me so millionths of times Jack", Renee reminded him gently.

"Because it's is true", Jack affirmed very seriously.

"Okay. I'll believe it because you say so". Renee tightened the embrace and rubbed his back. "Now we should get some sleep. We are both tired".

"Okay", Jack agreed. Then he lied down with Renee in his arms. He put his arms round her protectively and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my sleeping beauty".

"Good night, my prince", she said as she tightened the embrace and got even closer to him.

**December 27th 2018- Friday**

**12. 26 AM – Fantasyland **

Teri, Jack and Renee walked around one of the parks that formed Disneyland. The park was properly called _'Fantasyland_'. It looked like a place you could find in a fairy tale. Everything around was simply magical. Even the grown ups were fascinated with it. Jack couldn't stop taking pictures of everything and he also couldn't stop taking pictures of his granddaughter and Renee. He wanted the moment to be captured forever.

While they were walking, Renee spotted one of the park's employees cheerfully greeting kids in a Daisy the duck, costume. "Hey, Teri… Look at that… It's Daisy".

The child saw Daisy and got very excited. "Yay". She wanted to run towards the big white duck, but her grandpa was holding her hand firmly. "Grandpa, that's Daisy!"

"And you'll greet her right now", Jack told his impatient granddaughter. Then they all walked to where Daisy was.

Teri saw a family taking pictures with Daisy and wanted the same. "Picture, Grandpa! I want a picture!".

"All right… say hi and I'll take a photo", Jack told her with a smile. Her happiness was contagious.

Teri greeted Daisy enthusiastically and then posed next to her with a huge smile. Jack took the picture and then they said goodbye to the duck and they walked away. "Daisy is a duck!", the child then announced, proud of herself. She liked showing the adults how she knew stuff.

As they kept walking, they saw a man dressed as Goofy. Teri got very excited. She had met so many characters of her favorite cartoons in Disneyland. "That's Goofy!". She pointed her finger at Goofy. "That's Goofy, Renee!".

"I see that, Princess… Let's go greet him", Renee suggested, while she held the child's hand.

While his girls went to greet Goofy, Jack took several pictures of them. He was simply delighted by the sight of them. While the child happily talked to Goofy, Jack and Renee locked eyes for a moment and smiled at each other.

Soon, they were heading to a place where they could eat their lunch. Teri had a burning question in her head. She looked at her grandfather for an answer. "Grandpa, what's Goofy?"

"What's Goofy?", Jack wondered, feeling puzzled.

"Daisy is a duckie… Pluto is a doggie…", the little girl explained, "What's goofy?"

"I think he's another dog, sweetheart", Jack replied, finding the question amusing.

"He doesn't look like a dog", Teri declared firmly.

Then Renee began to find the topic of Goofy actually interesting. She had never thought about that before. She too had a doubt in her mind. "But, Jack… if Pluto and Goofy are both dogs, how come only one of them can talk?".

"I don't know", Jack admitted with a shrug. Then, he looked at Renee, who seemed genuinely intrigued, and realized something. "You are going to google it as soon as we get to the hotel, aren't you?".

"You bet", Renee said without a second of hesitation.

Then little Teri spotted her favorite cartoon characters. "That's Minnie and Mickey!". She pointed at them and her little face lighted up. "Minnie and Mickey!".

"I see them, Princess. Let's go greet them", Renee suggested cheerfully.

"Yay!", Teri squealed happily. "Minnie loves Mickey", she then informed Renee and Jack with a solemn tone. Then she suddenly came to a realization and looked at the grown woman. "Like you and Grandpa!"

"That's right", Renee confirmed with a chuckle.

"That's right", Jack told his grandkid practically at the same time. He also chuckled

Then he and Renee exchanged sweet smiles and held hands.

**11. 58 PM – Hotel Room **

Already wearing the pink t-shirt she always wore for sleeping, Renee put some moisturizer in her arms and hands. Then she got settled next to Jack in the bed. "Today's been really fun".

"Yeah. I love seeing her so happy". Jack had a big smile on his face. So did Renee. He then caressed her cheek and spoke more seriously. "And I love seeing _you_ happy"

"I am happy, Jack", Renee stated with her voice almost breaking. She was too overwhelmed with emotion. The last few days had been like a wonderful dream.

"Good. Me too", he whispered. Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly. He held her tight and caressed her back sliding his hands under her t-shirt.

Suddenly, Little Teri emerged in the bedroom with tears in her steel-blue eyes. "I miss mommy".

"Oh, sweetheart… come here", Jack picked her up and took her to the bed. The little girl got settled between her grandpa and Renee. Jack hugged her tightly. "It's okay. Tomorrow we'll have a lot of fun again and you'll see mommy the next day".

Renee felt then sad for the little girl. She caressed the long blonde curls. "It's true, princess. You'll see mommy very soon. And in the meantime, you'll have a lot of fun here".

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll see Goofy's Playhouse. We'll see Mickey again and we'll see his house", Jack cheerfully told Teri, trying to get the kid excited.

"And we'll see Minnie's House too", Renee added. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah", Teri agreed, now feeling excited.

"Okay. But we have to go to sleep now, okay?", Renee told her. The little girl got settle to sleep and, to the adult's big surprise, she got settled in Renee's arms. Renee was overwhelmed with the kid's affection. Looking somewhat dumbfounded, she stroke the child's hair. "Good night, princess".

"Good night", Teri responded, already feeling sleepy.

Jack looked marveled at Teri falling asleep in Renee's arms. It was such a sweet picture.

**December 29th 2018- Sunday**

**10. 30 AM – Telluride, Colorado.**

Telluride was a delightful small town in Colorado. It sat in a box canyon and it was surrounded by steep forested mountains and cliffs. During the winter, the normally quiet town was suddenly full with tourist who looked for a good place to ski. At the end of the year 2018, two of those tourists were Renee Walker and Jack Bauer. But they were not looking to ski. They were simply looking to spend a few very romantic days together. The town was ideal for romance. It looked like a beautiful place from some fairy tale. It was impossibly charming.

They were actually staying at Mountain Village, Telluride's companion town, which was in the middle of the mountains. Both towns were connected by a free gondola and it took just twenty minutes to go from one town to the other one. Jack had booked a room in a luxurious five stars Hotel called Cappella Telluride, located ideally in the middle of Mountain Village.

As soon as they got to the hotel, an employee welcomed them and took their luggage to their room. As soon as she saw their suite Renee smiled enchanted and took a look around the room. It was huge. In the main area, it had a dining room table with six chairs around it, a chimney, a couch, two chairs matching the couch and a big flat-screen TV. Of course, there was also a bedroom with a king size bed, a closer, a dresser and another TV. But what truly took Renee's breath away was the magnificent vista she got when she looked through the window… glorious snow-covered mountains all around and lovely little houses with their roofs also covered with snow. Right then, it was not snowing though. It was indeed quite sunny. But it had been snowing heavily on the day before.

Jack approached Renee from behind and put his arms around her. "You like it?"

"I love it". Renee turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. Then they both needed to take off their jackets, scarves and gloves because it was warm inside the room. Once they were more comfortable, Renee kept looking around. The room was beautiful but it looked expensive, too expensive for Jack. She could tell Jack had booked such an expensive suite because he felt bad for accepting the suite Renee had booked for them in Disneyland, which had been even more expensive. She turned around to face him. "Jack… you didn't have to do this".

"I wanted to", Jack shrugged dismissively. He didn't want to engage in yet another argument over money. It was a tricky issue. Renee was as rich as Phillip, Graham and Marilyn Bauer, while Jack had given up his family fortune at the age of seventeen. And later on, when his father died, Jack chose to let Kimberly have it all. As a result, Jack wasn't nearly as rich as Renee and that fact made him uncomfortable. But he definitely didn't want to talk about any of that. Instead, he simply changed the topic. "I'll make some coffee".

"Okay", Renee agreed with resignation in her pale-blue eyes. She then observed Jack as he got set the electric coffee maker that the room had. She then got closer to him and massaged his back. She felt him relaxing significantly at her touch. Then she put her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his head. "So, what do you want to do today?".

He didn't reply verbally. Instead, he turned around, grinning, and then put his arms tightly around her while kissing her with obvious desperation. She kissed him back with equal passion. He quickly began losing control and pressed her against the wall. Then they had to break the kiss for a moment just to breathe.

"Jack, we should… we should go see the town", Renee commented quite weakly, while Jack kissed her neck and she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Yes, we should", Jack whispered in her ear. But they obviously weren't going anywhere.

Jack hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully put her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He first removed her boots and socks and tossed them to a side. He then took off his own boots and socks very quickly. Renee pulled him even closer to her and kissed him fiercely. Jack then got rid of her blue jeans, then of his own and tossed them away. Then Renee took control and positioned herself on top of him, removed his green sweater and tossed it to a side. While their tongues caressed slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt. She then ran her hands through her torso and kissed his well-built chest.

Next, she took off her thick purple sweater. It was then when Jack took over again and went back to being on top of her. As he kissed her, he unbuttoned her shirt. Jack immediately kissed the spot between her breasts and then made his way down and licked her belly button. Then he eagerly kissed a small dark-brown mole Renee had right above her belly button. "I love this little mole you've got here".

Renee chucked softly and then kissed his lips. Jack then took it off and tossed it away while Renee did the same with her own shirt. She then moaned in pleasure when Jack kissed the spot behind her lobules, then her neck and then her shoulder, all that while undoing her bra.

Jack kissed her breasts and took a brief moment to admire the small red rose tattooed in her left breast. He then looked up again and stared right into Renee's crystal-blue eyes. "Oh, God… you are so beautiful".

**02. 07 PM.**

After lunch, Jack and Renee finally left the hotel and headed to take the gondola that would take them from the mountains to the town of Telluride. Jack was carrying a bag with Renee's new skates since they would go ice skating. On their way to the gondola station, they ran into a group of six college kids, who were heading in the opposite direction to ski. A short guy with black hair and nut-brown eyes, who was clearly the leader of the gang, stared at Renee with obvious desire. "Hot chick", the young man told one of his buddies. He didn't even bother lowering his voice. "Look at that ass".

"I want a piece of that", the buddy commented.

Jack and Renee couldn't help to overhear then. Renee found it rather amusing. But Jack was absolutely livid. His whole body instantly tensed and his features darkened. '_How dare they_?', he thought.

Renee could easily tell Jack was upset so she caressed the side of his arm to reassure him. "Jack… it's all right".

The college kids kept walking and were soon out of sight. Jack and Renee held hands and walked toward the gondola station. They only had to wait three minutes when a gondola arrived and stopped so they could get it. They stepped in and took a seat next to each other.

"I can't believe you were jealous", Renee commented in between chuckles. Then the gondola slowly began descending to the town.

"I'm sorry. But I don't like it when other men look at you like that", Jack admitted bluntly. There was no trace of shame in his voice.

A tiny smile appeared on Renee's face. She secretly liked being all his. It made her feel safe. Then she looked directly into Jack's beautiful aquamarine-eyes and caressed his cheek to reassure him. "They may look all they want, but you are the only one who has me". There was a time when that was not true, when another man had her. She hated to even think about that time. Maybe that was why she liked the idea of belonging to Jack. She knew how belonging to somebody else felt like.

"And you're the only one who has me", Jack replied sincerely.

Then she rested her head on his shoulder and they silently enjoyed the view of the town they got from the gondola. Everything looked white and beautiful. All the houses looked so small and cute. Jack and Renee felt like in a fairy tale. "It looks like a Christmas card, doesn't it?"

"It really does", Jack agreed. Then, naturally, he took the camera and began taking pictures.

**02. 42 PM.**

They got to the Ice Rink located near the San Miguel River in the town of Telluride. Renee wanted to ice-skate for a while. They found they had practically the entire Rink for themselves, since most people were up skiing anyway. The only ones there, besides themselves, were three ladies in their early sixties, who were also skating. Renee excitedly changed her brown boots for the shiny white skates Jack had given her for Christmas.

Jack changed his boots for the pair of skates he was renting and observed how Renee graciously slid to the middle of the rink and made a simple full rotation with both feet on the ice. Then he watched her spinning around with only one foot on the ice, as she extended her other leg behind her at hip level. She then stopped and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Come on, Jack", Renee encouraged him to join her in the middle of the rink.

Jack wasn't very good ice-skating but he remembered what Renee had taught him at the Rockefeller Center on their first date. He began slowly sliding to the middle of the rink. He only had some trouble stopping but Renee stopped him taking him firmly by his arms. Then she held tightly his hands and skated backwards to take him around the rink. Jack didn't need to be held, but they liked being so close to each other and to touch one another.

"This is so beautiful", Renee commented, feeling marveled by her surroundings. Then she stopped skating, put her arms around him and looked at him in the eye. "Thank you for bringing me here, love".

"You are welcome". Jack put a lock of her dark auburn hair behind her ear and kissed him lovingly.

One of the ladies skating looked at them and thought they were such a sweet and cute couple. She commented to her friends, "Aw… look how sweet".

Renee and Jack heard her and smiled. Then they continued skating. Renee began spinning with her arms and her free leg extended straight out and high. Then she pulled them in gradually, which accelerated the spin, and she pushed her free leg down so that the feet were crossed at the ankles.

Then Renee skated with her back arched and her head dropped back while the free leg was in an attitude position, and her arms stretched to the clear skate. Jack couldn't help himself and began taking pictures of her.

After a while, a family arrived to the ice rink, a man with his wife and two daughters who had to be five and six. The parents began teaching their kids how to ice skate. Renee stopped skating and watched them, thinking it was a very cute image.

Jack watched Renee while she watched the family. She had a tender bitter-sweet smile on her beautiful face. There was also some longing in her eyes. Jack had seen that smile and that look in Renee before, when Little Teri was around. It made him feel nervous and worried at the same time.

**05. 26 PM- Capella Hotel**

Jack and Renee arrived to their hotel after having a great time ice skating and walking around the little town. They took off their hats, gloves and jackets. Jack looked at her feeling a bit nervous. There was something he had been dying to ask her. But he didn't dare. It was way too early in their relationship to ask the question he had in his mind. But he realized he had to do it. He needed to know. He just didn't want to scare her.

Renee noticed Jack was weird. He had been weird for the past couple of hours. "Jack, is there a problem?"

"No… no", Jack replied and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just… I just need to talk to you".

"Of course", Renee agreed and took a seat on the couch, getting ready to listen to him.

Jack took a seat next to her. He didn't say anything for a moment. Renee looked intrigued. He didn't quite know how to approach the topic, so he simply asked her the question bluntly, "Do you want kids someday?".

Renee was completely thrown aback. "What?"

Jack could tell she was a little bit scared by his question. It was the opposite of what he wanted. "I was just wondering…. Because you're still young and you're good with kids"

"I'm not good with kids", Renee corrected him in an instant. Her whole body was suddenly tense as a bad memory assaulted her mind. "Remember Connor Vossler?".

Jack of course remembered that child. Renee had to hold the eleven month baby hostage. She had to pretend she was willing to kill the innocent toddler. And it had all been Jack's idea. He felt like crap. It had all been his fault. He had sent Renee to do something that clearly still haunted her. He looked at her sadly. If only he could make her feel better. "You _had_ to do that. Henry Taylor had been kidnapped". He held her hand lovingly. "And you never hurt the baby. You just pretended you were willing to hurt him".

Renee couldn't even look at Jack in the eye. She looked down and shook her head embarrassed. "He was scared and wanted his mommy but I didn't let her hold him. I was cruel".

Jack looked at her with compassion in his aquamarine- green eyes. But, to him, what Renee had done to Carol and Connor Vossler didn't matter. Renee was still really sweet and great with kids. "Well… You are always great with Teri. When I see you with her… it's something truly amazing to watch".

"Thank you for saying that…". Renee smiled at him with sincere appreciation. She suddenly understood why Jack was suddenly thinking about kids. "I love your granddaughter", she admitted honestly. "But I don't want a baby"

Jack was somewhat puzzled by that. "Because of the Vossler baby?"

"No… it's not about that". Renee shook her head. Definitely the incident with Connor Vossler didn't help, but there were other reasons. She just didn't know hoe to explain it. "I'm just not maternal"

Jack didn't believe that for a second. He didn't understand why Renee was even saying those words. "I don't get it. When you found out you were pregnant you wanted to have that baby". He still recalled vividly the pain she felt when they even discussed the miscarriage.

"Of course I did", Renee affirmed leaving no room for doubt. Her heart ached when she thought about the baby she couldn't have. Things had been different then. "But I wasn't the White House Chief of Staff". She paused, sighed and then trying to explain herself to her boyfriend. "Jack, we work seventeen hours a day on regular days… and we have to spend the night at the White House if there's a crisis. I mean, even during this vacations I had to put off a fire". She softened her tone and squeezed Jack's hand. "You and my job are my life now. There is just no room for anything else".

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "I think we could both make room if we really wanted to".

"But I don't want to make room", Renee admitted categorically. "I want to focus on my job and spend all my free time with you. I'm happy with my life". She paused for a moment and then spoke more gently. "I think I wanted that baby and I felt so crushed when I lost it because I was trying to fill a void in my life. But now there's no void".

"That's good", Jack said sort of weakly. He felt a bit disappointed.

Renee naturally noticed he wasn't happy. Alarms began suddenly ringing loudly inside her. She widened her eyes with fear and shock. "Do you…? Do you want kids?".

"I don't know", Jack admitted with a whisper. Then he looked down, almost embarrassed of feeling the way he was feeling. He was crazy. How could he want kids at his age? And how could he want kids after everything he had put Kim through? But the idea tempted him. "When I spend time with little Teri… I miss that. I miss having a little kid around. And when I see you with her I think it would be great to see you with _our_ kid". He finally lifted his head to look at her. Renee seemed terrified. He rushed to clarify, "But I also think it's insane. I'm too old. I'm a grandpa already and, as you said, we work too much. That's who we are. And when I had a daughter I screwed up".

"You didn't", Renee argued too quickly. "Look at Kim… she turned out all right".

"Not thanks to me", Jack stated somberly. "Her mother had to raise her alone. I was never around when Kim was a kid". He shook her head disapprovingly. "And everything she went through… everything I put her through… she is all right now only because she's incredibly strong and did a lot of therapy".

Full of compassion, Renee held his hand and massaged it with her thumb. "Still… she loves you so much and wants you in her life and she saved your life. You must have done something right, Jack".

"Maybe…", Jack conceded very weakly.

"So… what do we do?", Renee suddenly wondered with fear in her voice and features. She was scared. What if she lost him because he wanted kids and she didn't? The idea was unthinkable. "I don't want a baby… but I want you to have everything you want. I don't want to be the reason why you don't have a baby".

"It's okay, sweetheart". Jack rapidly reassured her with a very gentle tone. "I have everything I need already. I just thought it'd be nice…". He paused. He kept thinking about Renee pregnant with his baby, about Renee being so sweet. But then he shook his head trying to get rid of those ideas. She didn't want to. And he wanted her. He would be so miserable without her. He wouldn't lose her over a wild fantasy. "But I don't need a baby. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now. And it's too soon for us to have this conversation anyway"

"That's right", Renee agreed rather doubtful.

"Maybe we can talk about this at some other time", Jack suggested trying to sound casual.

Renee suddenly straightened her back and got deadly serious. "Jack, I'm not gonna change my mind. I don't want you to count on that".

"I'm not counting on that", Jack assured her firmly. He held her hands tightly between hers. "Listen, I just want you to know that if you change your mind I'm open to the idea. But if you don't I will be just as happy".

"Really?", Renee asked softly. Her eyes were moistening. She wanted to give him all the happiness in the world. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "You'll be happy if it's just the two of us for the rest of our lives?"

"Of course I'll be happy", Jack told her honestly. He kissed her knuckles twice and then held her really tight. He then whispered, "As long as I have _you_". He kissed her with urgency. He wanted to hold on to her forever. Then he fearfully looked into her beautiful crystal-blue eyes. "Promise me I'll have you for the rest of my life"

"I give you my word", Renee solemnly affirmed. She leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers softly, then their mouths opened and their tongues caressed slowly. Then she broke the kiss. She suddenly realized there was something important she had to talk with him. "Jack…". She hesitated briefly. But she knew she had to tell him eventually. It was simply a painful matter for her. "Since we are talking about kids…", she began saying. But then she stopped talking and looked down sadly and rather ashamed.

Jack got instantly concerned. "Renee, what's wrong?".

"There's something I didn't tell you", Renee admitted without looking at him.

Jack frowned, somewhat angry. He hated conversations that started that way. And he thought Renee didn't have any more secrets. "What is it?".

Renee bit her lower lip. After a moment of hesitation she decided to confess. "Seven years ago…". She stopped talking, afraid to come clean. "Uh… seven years ago Vladimir got me pregnant".

Jack was truly shocked. As far as he knew, Renee didn't have a kid. "Wha… What happened?".

"One night, he got really drunk, he beat me up and I lost the baby", Renee explained painfully and slowly, without even looking at a very shocked Jack. "I was nearly four months pregnant".

"Did he know that?", Jack asked, horrified by what Renee had gone through.

"No. I didn't even know", Renee told him. But then she corrected herself. "Well… there were signs. But I ignored them". She believed that a woman with maternal instincts would have known she was pregnant after three months. A woman with maternal instincts would have protected that baby. She felt like a cold bitch. "The mere idea of carrying his child horrified me". Her face darkened and then she looked at Jack.

He held her hands between hers compassionate. "Of course it did. He was a monster".

"That wasn't the baby's fault", Renee argued stubbornly. What truly scared her was the fact that she was so cold when it came to that baby. Instead, after she miscarried a second time she was a wreck.

"Is this why you don't want a baby?", Jack asked gently. "Because you miscarried twice?".

"No", Renee denied almost immediately and too defensively. "Jack… I told you. I'm just… I'm just not maternal. Having kids is not for me".

"If you say so…", Jack conceded, not feeling convinced at all.

"Please, tell me that's not gonna be an issue", Renee begged desperately. She was scared of losing him. "Do you want someone like, Teri, your wife? Someone who wants kids with you?".

"No", Jack told her very quickly, very seriously and very firmly. "I don't want anybody that's not you. Okay?" He then softened his tone and held her tight. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you". He tightened the embrace. "I told you. I only want you. I will be happy if I have you for the rest of my life. Just you and me. Okay?".

"Okay, Jack", Renee readily agreed with tears in her eyes, feeling much lighter.

"Okay?", Jack looked at her in the eye for reassurance and put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She quickly nodded. "Yeah".

**December 31st 2018- Tuesday**

**12. 39 AM – Telluride, Colorado.**

Jack and Renee were having lunch carelessly at a restaurant in Mountain village. They had simply ordered two hamburgers with fries. Renee then playfully stole a French fry from Jack's plate. He jokingly protested, "Hey".

"They taste better when you steal them", Renee argued lightheartedly.

Jack chuckled amused. Renee always said that. Then he got serious. There was an important matter he wanted to discuss with her. "Renee… are you nervous about next Monday?".

Renee tensed visibly. Jack was talking about the hearings to decide whether Yuri Suvarov and Mikail Novakovich would go to trial for the murder of Omar Hassan and for providing nuclear weapons to his enemies. The day for the hearings to begin had been finally set for Monday the sixth. Renee's testimony connected Pavel Tokarev to the murder and linked him to the Red square mafia, and such gang was connected to the Russian government.

"I'm not nervous", Renee said, and then she drank some coke, trying not to look so tense. "It's just… you know what Landon Kenward said…". She was talking about the White House legal counsel, who was advising the president on how to deal with the legal mess they had gotten into. "Suvarov's lawyers are going to question my mental health to discredit me as a witness".

"They have to discredit you. It's their job", Jack reasoned.

"I know that", Renee told him, but then looked away from him.

"Then what's bothering you?", Jack asked kindly.

Renee looked at Jack sadly. "They are going to talk about what I did to Vladimir and to you".

Jack put his hand on top of hers. He knew she still felt bad about the incidents of that night. "It's all right, Renee. Please, stop feeling bad about that", he begged her for the millionth time.

"I worry it will all come to light", Renee admitted with obvious sadness and concern in her eyes. "It'd be catastrophic for President Taylor if the press finds out what I did".

"There's a confidentiality agreement", Jack reminded her gently. All parties had information they wanted to hide from the general public. "None of the information from the trial will ever come to light". Jack squeezed her hand lovingly. "Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you. We'll deal with it together".

He and Renee exchanged tiny smiles and held hands. They both knew they had each other.

**At that same time…**

As he hid in the mountains, a fat Russian man was spying on Jack and Renee with his binocular. Meanwhile, he was enjoying a meatball sandwich. Suddenly, his phone began vibrating. He looked at the caller ID screen. It was Andrian Jacobi, who outranked him in the organization. "Yes?".

"Did you find them?", Andrian asked impatiently.

"Yes. They are exactly where she told you they would be", the fat Russian replied soberly. "And they have no idea I'm here. Everything is going well".

"Good", Andrian's relief could be heard in his voice. "They want you to act tonight".

"Tonight?", he asked to make sure. He was glad they were finally giving him the green light.

"Tonight", Andrian confirmed. "After tomorrow it'd be too suspicious". He paused for a moment, feeling concerned. "You know what you have to do, right?".

"I know", the fat Russian said gravely.

**06. 59 PM- Telluride**

Dylan Whitmore was a young college student. He was twenty years old, nut-brown eyes and was particularly short. He was too short actually, and he wasn't particularly good-looking. But he still was very popular with the ladies. His fortune and his charisma had a lot to do with it. He was also arrogant. He possessed the arrogance of someone whose father was the sixth wealthiest man in the world according to Forbes magazine. He always vacationed in Telluride because his family owned a house there. He liked to throw wild parties, which always made it to the magazines because they went out of control. He would throw one of his legendary parties that night, but he realized he didn't have enough weed, ecstasy and heroin. Luckily, he had been contacted with a drug dealer who supposedly had amazing shit. The drug dealer was a big fat Russian man.

Dylan met the big fat Russian man in his house before the party. "Hey, dude"

"Hi", the fat Russian man greeted the college kid back. He needed Dylan for the plan and it was showtime alredy.

"So, show me what you got", Dylan requested smugly.

But, instead of showing him the stuff, the fat Russian man got a syringe out of his backpack. Very quickly, he grabbed Dylan an injected a very high doze of heroin in his jugular. Very quickly, the drug knocked Dylan out. But the Russian man didn't want to kill the kid just yet. The Russian man stole Dylan's car keys and carried him to the boy's red Ferrari. Then, he put an unconscious Dylan in the passenger's seat and began driving.

**07. 16 PM**

Jack and Renee were enjoying a nice day in the town of Telluride. They both felt content and at peace. They were walking side by side, holding hands, toward the gondola station. They had to go back to mountain village to celebrate the New Year with a very romantic dinner at the very fancy restaurant of their hotel.

Just before they could cross the town's main street, Renee stopped to tell Jack something serious. "Jack… last year I spend Christmas and New Year's eating cold pizza in bed… I was too depressed to even leave my bed. And look now…. I'm in this beautiful place. And I feel happy. I just… I just wanted to thank you".

Jack was so profoundly move he could hardly speak. "Renee... don't thank me. You… you did all this". He squeezed her hand tightly. "I feel happy too. You know? I've spend a lot of horrible Christmases and New Year's eves… but, this year, for the first time in a very long time the Holidays have been perfect. So thank _you_…".

They held and kissed each other with passion, not caring that they were outside. And then it began to snow and the moment became more magical. They kept kissing for a while and then they got ready to cross the street.

Suddenly, a red Ferrari appeared running at full speed seemingly out of nowhere. Renee instinctively pushed Jack away from the car but she herself couldn't move in time. The card hit her ruthlessly. She hit the windshield of the car and the glass broke. Then she landed brusquely on the street and her head hit the ground harshly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**(I know… I know… that was cruel… well, you can send a review and complain. Also: two more chapters and this part of the series is over).**


	25. Stay With Me

**AN: **Thank you so much for all the support this story keeps getting. I'm so glad people still enjoy it. =)

As always, I try to be as realistic as I can. I did a little bit of research about the medical facts. But I'm just an aspiring reporter, so I probably made some mistakes, I apologize for that.

Nobody should worry too much. I'm incapable of killing Renee. I love her! (Unlike those stupid-sadist producers and writers. Wow… after all this time I'm still bitter). Anyway… enjoy the drama.

Warning: Tearjerker

**Disclaimer: **24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran and Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). I'm just having fun, not making any money.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **Jack and Renee had a wonderful time in Disneyland and then in Telluride, Colorado. They talk about testifying in the hearings that will determine if Yuri Suvarov and Mikail Novakovich will go to trial. The date of the hearings is set for January 6th.

A Fat Russian stalked Renee for months. He works for a group of people with sinister plans. He had to disappear because that group didn't approve his stalking. The group wants him to kill Renee making it look like an accident.

Unknown best to Jack and Renee, this man is spying on them during their vacations. On December 31st, he kidnaps a young man called Dylan Whitmore and leaves him unconscious. Then, he uses Dylan's red Ferrari and hits Renee at full speed.

**Next:** Renee fights for her life while the year 2019 arrives.

**CHAPTER 19: **

**Stay With Me**

**December 31st 2018- Tuesday**

**07. 19 PM – Telluride, Colorado.**

Just before they could cross the town's main street, Renee stopped to tell Jack something serious. "Jack… last year I spend Christmas and New Year's eating cold pizza in bed… I was too depressed to even leave my bed. And look now…. I'm in this beautiful place. And I feel happy. I just… I just wanted to thank you".

Jack was so profoundly moved he could hardly speak. "Renee... don't thank me. You… you did all this". He squeezed her hand tightly. "I feel happy too. You know? I've spent a lot of horrible Christmases and New Year's eves… but, this year, for the first time in a very long time the Holidays have been perfect. So thank _you_…".

They held and kissed each other with passion, not caring that they were outside. And then it began to snow and the moment became more magical. They kept kissing for a while and then they got ready to cross the street.

Suddenly, a red Ferrari appeared running at full speed seemingly out of nowhere. Renee instinctively pushed Jack away from the car but she herself couldn't move in time. The card hit her ruthlessly. She hit the windshield of the car and the glass broke. Then she landed brusquely on the street and her head hit the ground harshly.

The Ferrari never even slowed down. It just disappeared at full speed. People who were in the nearby stores and heard the commotion quickly gathered in the street to see what had happened.

Jack was in profound shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And he was also terrified. Instead of chasing the car, he rushed to Renee's side to check how badly hurt she was. "Renee? Renee?"

Renee was conscious but felt a lot of pain. Her head ached terribly and so did her chest. She also had a nasty cut right above her eyebrow. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurred. She could hardly move. She was so scared. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Jack. She looked around searching for him. "Jack? Jack?".

Jack sat down in the ground and held her, letting her rest his head in his lap. "It's okay. We are going to be okay". He quickly grabbed a tissue and pressed the wound she had above her eyebrow to stop the blood. Then he desperately looked at the small crow of people gathered there and watching them. "Somebody call an ambulance, now!". A woman then took her cell phone and called the ambulance.

"Jack… it hurts. It hurts", Renee complained feeling truly pained. She also had difficulty breathing.

Jack was feeling nothing but fear. He was nearly panicking. But he managed to act somewhat calm to help her calm down. "It's okay, sweetheart. An ambulance it's coming". He kissed her forehead and held her more tightly. He was truly frantic. "Just stay with me. Oh, please, stay with me". He looked directly into her eyes. She didn't look good. She seemed disoriented and was very pale. Renee then closed her eyes feeling really sleepy.

Jack knew he couldn't let her fall asleep. She had clearly injured her head. He shook her to wake her up and yelled rather loudly. "No! Renee… Stay with me! Renee?". He felt relieved when she opened her gorgeous crystal-blue eyes. He then spoke more softly. "Please look at me… talk to me… say something… say anything"·

"Hurts", Renee managed to say as she laboriously gasped for air. She tried to raise her hand to touch her head, but her arms felt numb. She could barely raise her hand.

"I know, sweetheart". Jack pressed his lips against her forehead. He wanted so badly to take away her pain. "I know. But we are going to be okay. I'm right here. Look at me. Stay with me". He tightened his embrace and pressed his lips against her forehead again. Then he repeated his desperate plea. "Stay with me".

Renee felt so sleepy and dizzy. All she wanted was to fall asleep. But she was using all her strength to stay conscious. Her eyes were on Jack but she could hardly see him since her vision was so blurred. She suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea and, since she could hardly move, she threw up all over herself and Jack. "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. Just stay with me". On the inside, Jack was panicking. Renee clearly had a severe head injury. It looked so serious. What if he lost her?. He looked at the crowd and yelled angrily, "Where's the fucking ambulance?". He very rarely used the F word, but he was a real wreck.

Right then, sirens were heard. Very soon an ambulance and two police cars showed up. The paramedics rapidly took Renee away from Jack and began working on her. Jack observed how they gave her oxygen. He felt desolated. His instinct was urging him to hold her and protect her. But he knew he had to let the paramedics do their jobs.

The police officers began closing the scene of the accident and questioned the people gathered around the injured woman. Meanwhile, two of the police officers at the scene rushed to question the woman's companion. "Sir, I'm Chief Sal Bucco, this is my partner Simon McCrane. Please, we need you to tell us what happened". But Jack didn't responded. He was too busy looking at Renee. Chief Bucco insisted. "Sir, what happened?".

Jack looked at the police officer. He was dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe it was all happening. "I don't know", he admitted babbling nervously. "It all happened so fast. This car, a red Ferrari, came from nowhere and hit her. It didn't even stop".

Chief Salvatore Bucco and Deputy Chief McCrane exchanged a pointed look. Telluride was a very small town and they all knew one another. They only knew one person who came to town every winter an owned a red Ferrari. But, before saying anything, they had to investigate more. Salvatore then addressed Jack, "Thank you, sir. We'll get to the bottom of this".

Jack merely acknowledged what the cop was telling him with a nod. At that point, all he cared about was Renee's life. He later would care about punishing the bastard who had hurt her. He watched the paramedics work and got closer to take a better look at Renee. At least she was conscious. "Renee?".

Renee looked around desperately looking for Jack. Her vision was so blurred. "Jack?"

Jack held her hand tightly, doing his best to avoid disturbing the paramedics. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here". He then looked anxiously at a male paramedic. "How is she?"

"We need to take her to a hospital in Denver soon", the paramedic replied with the only information he could give.

Then a female paramedic approached hastily. "A chopper is on its way".

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

The fat Russian man kept drove the red Ferrari for 150 miles until he reached a lonely forest. Once there, he effortlessly picked up an unconscious Dylan Whitmore and then took him to the driver seat. Once the young college kid was in the driver's seat, the Russian gave him a lethal doze of heroin. Very soon, Dylan Whitmore was dead. All the Russian had to then was to leave the syringe in the young boy's hand and more drugs in his pocket.

**08. 45 PM – Denver, Colorado. Saint Luke's hospital. **

The team of paramedics rushed Renee to the emergency room of Saint Luke's Hospital. A team of nurses and ER doctors received Renee Walker and quickly began examining her. The patient abruptly threw up for the second time since the accident. One of the young doctors then realized without doubt what she had and, without hesitation, gave one of the nurses an order, "Get Dr. Parrish… now!",

The doctor nodded and went to do s ordered. Then the team began taking Renee to an examination room. Jack instinctively began following the gurney that had the woman he loved. But a big and tough nurse called Courtney Webber stopped him dryly. "Sir, you're gonna have to wait here".

Jack helplessly watched them take Renee away. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost and so scared. His hand was trembling slightly. Moving slowly, he took a seat on a bench, looking thunderstruck.

All the sudden, his cellphone began ringing. He looked at the caller id screen and saw it was his deputy, Nora McNally. He wondered what could she possibly want and he hoped it was not about a work crisis. It was the last thing he needed right then. He obviously had to take the call and find out. "Nora?"

"_Hi, Jack. How are you? I'm just calling 'cause I wanted to wish you a happy new year, and to Renee too, of course_"

Jack was speechless for a moment. He had forgotten for a moment that it was New Year's Eve. He felt crushed. Renee deserved to spend New Year's Eve happily, not in a hospital fighting for her life. It was not fair. Then he remembered that he had the people of the hotel spread rose petals all over the room and leave a bottle of champagne. He had been looking forward to celebrating the arrival of the year 2019 with Renee. What if she didn't get to see the New Year? The idea horrified him.

"_Jack? Jack? Are you there_?"

Jack suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be in a phone conversation. "Yeah, I'm here".

"_Are you okay?"_

Jack had to swallow a lump of angst in his throat before answering. "No, I'm not". His eyes then burnt with unshed tears. His voice was almost breaking. "Renee was hit by a car".

"_Oh, My Goodness! How is she?" _

"I don't know yet", Jack whispered feeling so useless and powerless. "But it doesn't look good".

"_Oh, God I'm so sorry. I can't believe this. Please, tell me if there's anything I can do…" _

Nora sounded very concerned. Jack appreciated her kindness. He then thought of something he needed. "Could you tell the president, please? She'd want to know. And, please, call Leo Craig and Chloe O'Brian".

"_Of course. Consider it done"_

"Thank you, Nora", he thanked his deputy sounding extremely sad.

"_You're welcome, Jack. And, please, call me when you know anything_"

Jack then disconnected the call and just waited impatiently for news.

**09. 03 PM**

After several endless minutes passed, Jack saw the medical team taking Renee somewhere else. Renee seemed to be unconscious. He stood up and instinctively attempted to follow the gurney. But a second year resident called Lionel Altman gently stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir. You can't go there".

"How is she?", Jack asked brusquely.

Lionel hesitated a few seconds and took a look at the man before him. "Are you her husband?".

Jack didn't reply at first. The question took him by surprise. But then he admitted the truth. "No. I'm her live in boyfriend". Suddenly, he realized he didn't like that reality.

Dr. Altman nodded, acknowledging the facts. "I should talk to a family member".

Jack quickly objected raising his voice. "She doesn't have a family. I'm all she has". He realized rudeness was not the way to get the information he so desperately wanted, so he then softened his tone. "Please".

The doctor thought about it for a moment. He looked at the man's begging eyes and, since nobody else was there for the woman, he decided to inform the man before him. "We still need to run some tests. But it looks like she has a couple a broken ribs, a pulmonary contusion and a subdural hematoma".

That did not sound good. Jack was even more concerned. But he also refused to believe the worst. He simply couldn't lose her. "But she's going to be fine, right? You can fix it".

"I don't know", Lionel admitted honestly. "But we'll know more after we ran the tests". He paused and the man just stood there looking distraught. "If you excuse me, I should get back to work".

"Of course", Jack naturally wanted the doctor to go back to do his job. The doctors _had_ to save Renee. They just had to. If he lost her he would never recover. Jack felt like it was his own life on the line.

**09. 23 PM- Washington DC. – Residence of the White House. **

President Allison Taylor was absolutely horrified when she heard the news. Renee was her beloved friend and an amazing chief of staff. She couldn't lose that remarkable young woman. Impulsively, she called Secret Service agent Oliver Hobson, who was guarding the entrance of the residence. "Agent Hobson!"

Naturally, the agent appeared in the room in a second. "Madam President?".

"Get Nathan… right now", the president ordered.

The agent left the room to do as ordered. Ethan Kanin was by her side, as always, and looked at his wife with concern. "What are you doing, Allison?".

"I'm going to Denver. I have to be there for her", Allison explained with her _don't-argue_ tone.

Ethan knew that was a bad idea. It wasn't safe for the President to just travel without giving Secret Service time to do the proper preparations. "Allison, I'm afraid you can't…".

"Ethan, I'm going", the president persisted. "She could die". Her voice began shaking but only slightly. As worried as she was, Allison Taylor always remained firm and in control. She had the kind of strength that the President of the United States needed. "She means a lot to me and she could die. I have to be there".

"I understand that, darling. But…", Ethan tried to reason with his wife.

Allison cut her off right there. "That's enough, Ethan".

Then, the Director of White House Secret Service operations, Nathaniel O'Malley, arrived to the residence. He decided to spend New Year's Eve working because his two daughters would spend it with their mother and he had nobody else in the world. He entered the residence and formally addressed Allison and Ethan. "Madam President,, Mr. Kanin… how may I help you?".

"Renee Walker had an accident. I need you to take me to Denver, to Saint Luke's hospital.", Allison explained.

Nathan took the information in. His response was categorical. "I'm afraid that's impossible, ma'am".

Allison stared at him in shock. Nobody ever said 'no' to her. "Nathan…"

Nathan immediately and with a great deal of confidence began listing the reasons why the president couldn't travel. "Ma'am… the Air Force One is not ready. We haven't vetted the hospital's personnel. We haven't checked the building. And we haven't checked the buildings surrounding the hospital. We haven't vetted the people living in those buildings. And we don't have any hotel properly prepared for you. When you travel it takes us at least a month to have everything ready".

Allison shook her head, not satisfied at all with Nathan's explanation. "If it were my daughter there you would take me in an instant".

Nathan couldn't exactly deny that. "With all due respect, ma'am… Renee is not your daughter".

"Pretend that she is. I _have_ to be there", Allison insisted with her most presidential tone.

Nathan's job wasn't to care about the president's feelings. He had to protect her. He couldn't put her life at risk. He then said the only thing he could to stop the president from making a terrible mistake. "Ma'am, I'm afraid that I must resign. If you put your life at risk, it can't be on my watch".

Ethan was instantly alarmed. They couldn't afford to lose Nathan. The agent was too good. "Allison, please".

Allison looked into Nathan's eyes. She could tell the agent was serious. She thought about what she could do. She knew she couldn't let Nathan go. She pressed her lips together feeling angry and powerless. She walked toward Nathan in an intimidating way. "Fine. I won't go. But God help you if something happens to that girl and I'm not there. Not only I will fire you… but I will make it impossible for you to get another job, ever".

Nathan didn't look intimidated at all. "I don't doubt that, ma'am". Then he considered the meeting over. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to work on the security plan for the state of the union".

"Fine", the president agreed unhappily.

Ethan was reasonable and pragmatic as always. "Allison, there's nothing you can do for her anyway". Then he gently made a suggestion. "Let's pray for her. That's something we can do".

Allison held Ethan hand and they both prayed together for Renee.

**10. 36 PM – Denver, Colorado. Saint Luke's hospital. **

Jack was going out of his mind. All he could do was to wait for news about Renee's condition. He couldn't so anything to help the woman he loved. He hated feeling so powerless and so scared. Time was going by very slowly. He then saw Dr. Lionel Altman approaching accompanied by a very young nurse called Danielle Cantrall. Jack immediately stood up and approached the doctor. "Dr. Altman, how's she?".

"Right now she's conscious but, unfortunately in a lot of pain", the doctor informed.

"What does she have?", Jack asked very impatiently.

The doctor proceeded then to explain everything talking really fast. "As I suspected, her 7th, 9th and 10th ribs are broken, she also has a pulmonary contusion, which is a bruise of the lung, Because of damage to capillaries, blood and other fluids accumulate in the lung tissue". The doctor paused and then continued the explanation. "But what truly worries us is that she has a subdural hematoma. That means blood is gathered within the outermost meningeal layer, between the dura mater and the arachnoid mater".

Jack was overwhelmed by all that information. It sounded really bad. "Will she…? Will she be all right?".

The doctor replied as honestly as he could. "We don't know yet. She needs brain surgery. We already called Dr. Zeke Parrish. He's a neurosurgeon".

"Can I see her?", Jack asked rather abruptly. He was in no mood for good manners.

It was Nurse Cantrall who answered that question. "Yes. Please, follow me". While Danielle led Jack to Renee's room, Dr. Altman rapidly left to see his other patients. Danielle gave Jack a reassuring smile as they headed to the room where Renee was. "We received a call from President Taylor", she informed. "She told us Ms. Walker means a lot to her and ordered us to give her the best possible care".

A tiny smile appeared on Jack's features. "I bet she did".

Then they got to Renee's private room. She was lying in the hospital bed looking miserable and very tired. The nurse began checking her vitals while Jack quickly took Renee's hand. She looked terrible. The doctors had sutured the nasty cut above her eyebrow and she still had nasty bruises on her forehead and in her left cheek. It broke his heart to see her so hurt. He tried to look calm and together though. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?".

Renee removed her oxygen mask to respond. "Like I have just been hit by a car". Then she put the mask back on, since she could hardly breathe.

Jack chuckled and ran his fingers lovingly through her long auburn hair. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't talk".

But Renee spoke in spite of his words. "I'm scared"

Jack was absolutely terrified. But he appeared strong as always. "Don't be. Everything we'll be okay".

Renee took off her mask again to tell him something that was truly important to her. "Don't be sad if I don't make it. Just move on".

Jack shook his head. What she was asking was absolutely impossible. Just thinking about her dying made his vision blurred by unshed tears. "Please, stop talking". He squeezed her hand lovingly and kissed her forehead. "We are gonna make it". He then repeated desperately. "We are gonna make it".

**January 1st 2019- Wednesday**

**12. 17 AM**

Jack didn't even notice the New Year had begun. He was sitting in the bench waiting for Renee's surgery to end. Deputy Chief of police Simon McCrane was also there. He had come from Telluride with Jack and Renee to question them. Both men were silent at the moment, since Jack had already said everything he knew. Simon looked at his watch and noticed the time. He then announced flatly, "It's 2019 now".

Jack shook his head and puffed. Instead of celebrating Renee was in some OR fighting for her life. It was all so unfair. So unbelievably unfair. "She deserved to be happy and celebrate the New Year with me. You know? This was our first new year together… we were truly happy for the first time in a long time".

Simon felt so sorry for the poor guy who was a real wreck. He gently tried to comfort him. "It's just a day, sir. You can celebrate all you want when she gets better".

Jack nodded, wanting desperately to believe McCrane was right. "I truly hope so".

Then Simon's cell phone began ringing. He stood up to take the call somewhere else. "Excuse me, Mr. Bauer". He walked away and took the call. "Chief?". After Chief Bucco told him the news, Simon went back to Jack to tell him what they had just found out. "Sir, we found the red Ferrari. The owner was Dylan Whitmore".

Jack was surprised by the use of the past tense. "Was?"

"Yeah. Mr. Whitmore was found dead inside the vehicle", Simon informed the other man. "He was a regular drug user and it seems he gave himself an overdose after hitting Ms. Walker". He paused to allow Jack to take in the information. "It's not the first time he causes trouble, sir. He was a college kid who came to Telluride every year and drove like a maniac. He hit a little girl just last year".

"Then how come he's not in jail?", Jack asked feeling absolutely outraged.

"His father is Conrad Whitmore", Simon answered like it explained everything. But Jack looked confused, so Simon added, "The sixth richest man in the world according to Forbes magazine. They solved the issue with money".

Jack's face darkened. Some stupid rich kid had hit Renee with his car just because the father could easily get him out of trouble. Jack felt sick. Renee was fighting for her life because some rich kid thought money allowed him to do whatever he wanted. And now the kid was dead. _'At least he got punished',_ Jack thought bitterly. He didn't have to worry about making justice.

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

**Rome, Italy – 07.06 AM (Central Europe Time)**

In a very fancy apartment in Rome, Italy, a middle-aged American man in a wheelchair was making breakfast. Then a beautiful young Italian woman emerged in the kitchen. "_Buon Giorno, Joe_".

"_Buon Giorno, Marcela", _the man greeted back. Joe was not his real name. But he had been using Joseph Bennett as an alias for nearly two years now. He was truly an American businessman who had been living in Rome since 2017. But he couldn't use his real name and he couldn't talk about his business.

Marcela approached her lover and kissed him on the mouth. "I see you're making pancakes, _amore mio'"_

"I know you love them", the man told her with a smile.

Marcela smiled back at him. "I can make breakfast for you".

The man looked at her with sudden anger in his face. "I told you, Marcela. I'm in a wheelchair but I'm not useless. Don't try to do everything for me".

Marcela then felt bad. She had offended him. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll just sit here". She took a seat by the kitchen table. Soon, the man finished making breakfast and coffee efficiently. She drank some coffee and looked pensively at Joseph. She finally dared to ask the question she had been dying to ask since she met him. "Joe, why are you in a wheelchair?". Joe looked at her surprised by the question. "I'm sorry. I'm just curious".

"It's okay", the man reassured her with a father-like tone. "When I was living in my country I was tortured. Because of it I had a heart attack and a stroke. And when I woke up… I couldn't use my legs".

Marcela seemed horrified. "Tortured?"

Joe unfazed elaborated, "I was arrested for a crime I did not commit. I had nothing to do with it. But this lunatic cop wanted to force me to confess something I didn't do".

Marcela looked at him with compassion. "I hope that lunatic is in prison".

His face suddenly darkened and hatred appeared in his eyes. "I'm afraid the lunatic is free and enjoying a great life. That's why I left my country, amore. There's no justice there".

"I'm so sorry to hear that", Marcela said sincerely.

"Don't worry. That person is going to pay for what happened to me", the man assured her deadly serious. "They say everything you do comes back to you. Do you believe that, Marcela?"

"Absolutely", the sexy woman replied solemnly.

Then the man's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID screen. It simply read '_Brooke_'. "_Excusi, amore_. It's my business partner. I've got to take care of it". With clear urgency, he wheeled himself to his bedroom where he could speak privately. "Brooke… is it done?"

"_No, she's still alive. The Russian failed". _

The man frowned, visibly angry. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes, I'm sure. Her condition is critical but she's still alive. She is a tough bitch_".

"We need her out of the picture, Brooke", the man reminded her impatiently. He wanted Walker dead and buried.

"_Right now we can't do anything. They think a college kid did it. If we finish the job, her boyfriend will figure out the truth .And he won't stop until we are all dead. Think about the bigger picture, Joe"._

"That's exactly what I'm doing", the man affirmed definitely.

"_Things are easy for you, Joe, because you're far away. But me? I'm too close. If she dies and Bauer learns why, I'll be the first one he kills. And I've got the feeling that he'll do a lot worse than shooting me several times_"

"Fine. Have them both killed then", the man said annoyed, with a _what's-the-big-deal_ tone.

"_But if we do that now there'll be others who'll connect the dots_"

"Brooke, enough", the man raised his voice and was getting truly upset. "We need to eliminate them. Putting my personal vendetta aside… I know these people. If we let them live they are going to ruin our plan. You are the one who has to think of the bigger picture".

"_Joe…"_

But the man cut her right off abruptly. "I'm tired of your wining. I want to hear solutions"

"_I do have a solution. Don't worry. We will take them out. But from now on we do things my way or I'm out of here"_

The woman sounded deadly serious. The man looked pensive for a moment. They needed her. They truly needed her. He had no other choice but to go with her plan. "What do you propose?".

"_Be patient and hear my out… this is what we are gonna do…"_

**05. 46 AM (Colorado time)– Denver, Colorado. Saint Luke's hospital. **

Jack was going out of his mind. Renee had been in surgery for hours and he still didn't know anything about her. He kept switching between pacing nervously around the waiting room and sitting down. He was pacing around nervously when he saw something that surprised him. Leon 'Leo' Craig and Liz Stockard showed up and were hurriedly walking towards him. Liz was in tears and she gave Jack a hug. "Jack… I can't believe this".

"How is she?", Leo asked brusquely. Jack had told them over the phone what Renee had and he and Liz had flown all the way to Colorado from Washington Dc as soon as they could. Liz's son stayed at a classmate's house.

"I don't know. She's still in surgery", Jack replied. He didn't bother to hide his deep concern.

"Look, Jack… I can go to Telluride and get you your things", Liz offered kindly.

Jack hadn't even thought about his things. He realized just then that he had to get them. He truly appreciated Elizabeth's help. "Thank you".

Liz gave him another comforting hug. "She's a fighter. She'll be all right". She gave him a reassuring smile and left to Telluride to bring Jack and Renee's thing.

"Have you eaten anything?", Leo then asked merely for confirmation. He was sure Jack hadn't eaten anything since before the accident. Jack shook his head, to nobody's surprise. "Okay. You have to eat something. We'll go to the cafeteria". Leo was not making a suggestion. He was giving an order. Normally, Leo and Jack didn't get along. Indeed, the last time they saw each other Leo punched him for kissing Audrey Raines. But now that Renee was in peril nothing else mattered. They both shared the same fear and were on the same team now.

Jack quickly dismissed the other man's idea. "No… I couldn't eat anything".

"You have to, Jack. She would want you to", Leo persisted. He figured Renee would want him to take care of Jack.

"What if there are news?", Jack argued crankily.

Leo had to admit to himself that it was a good point. "Well, I'll bring you something". Without waiting for an answer, he left quickly to get Jack something to eat.

**06. 04 AM**

Leo soon came back to waiting room with donuts and two coffees. He handed Jack one of the large cups of coffee and the bag with the donuts. Jack appreciated the coffee since he felt exhausted, but he didn't feel hungry at all. He felt a big knot in his stomach. He just drank some coffee.

Leo drank some coffee too and looked pensive. "I remember the first time I took her to the hospital. Four months after she began working undercover with Vladimir. He beat her up. She ended up with a black eye, broken ribs, a broken jaw and a concussion". He sighed. "That's when I started calling her 'gorgeous'. She actually looked like shit and I wanted to cheer her up".

"I can't imagine her looking like shit". Jack declared shaking his head. He hated to imagine her so badly hurt. And now she was even worse.

"I know. It sounds impossible", Leo agreed.

Jack then stared at the other man silently for a moment. Then, since Leo had brought up the topic of Vladimir, Jack decided to ask the question he had always wanted to ask. "Why did you let her go through all that?".

Leo's features darkened. "I wanted to destroy those bastards", he replied with clear sorrow in his tone and features. "We wanted to find those Red Square bastards and put Vladimir in jail. That was all I cared about then", he admitted. "You know? I had a woman I loved". His voice began breaking. Even though he was madly in love with Liz now, the reminder of his former love brought back a lot of pain. "Her name was Ulyana. She was forced to work as a prostitute and then Vladimir killed her because she cheated on him with me. I wanted to make justice… for her". Then he finally looked at Jack in the eye. "You of all people should understand".

Then it was Jack the one who was ashamed. He had too sacrificed people for the sake of a mission. Paul Raines and Curtis Manning were two examples of that. He decided to cut Leo some slack. "You're right. I shouldn't be judging you. It's just that I truly love her. She means the world to me".

"I know", Leo nodded solemnly. "And she's like a sister to me now. But back then I hardly knew her. And I was too messed up to care about anybody. I just cared about the results".

"I can understand that", Jack admitted sadly.

"You know? We talked on the phone yesterday", Leo commented.

"I know", Jack told him.

"She sounded really happy. She told me about your granddaughter". Leo sighed sadly. It was not fair that Renee's happiness had been cut short so abruptly. "She really worships you, you know?".

"I don't know why", Jack simply said with his voice breaking slightly. His aquamarine-green eyes got teary for the millionth time since the accident. He thought about the happy days they had shared. He wanted that happiness back more than anything in the world. Why, whenever he found happiness, it was taken away from him?

Leo devoured a donut and drank his coffee. Jack ate the donut too, but he had less appetite, and then drank his coffee. Both men were in silence for a very long while. Then Leo broke the silence. "Hey, Jack". Jack gave him an uninterested look. "What do you think will happen with her testimony? She was supposed to go to The Hague".

Jack honestly hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. She obviously won't be able to go".

"But she's gonna get through this. She will get better", Leo affirmed as if he were merely pointing out the obvious.

Jack was not as confident. But he tried to be. "Yeah".

"So, you think they'll let her testify once she gets better? Or will it be too late?", Leo wondered with concern.

Jack didn't reply right away. He took a moment to consider the issue. "I really don't know".

**06. 46 AM**

Leo and Jack kept waiting. They were both going out of their minds with concern.

Then a man in his fifties wearing a grey suit appeared with a sexy young Asian woman. The man politely addressed Jack. "Excuse me. Are you the man who was with Ms. Walker during the accident?".

Jack stood up and looked at the man distrustfully. "Yeah?"

"I'm Blair Garvey, from Garvey-Fowler and associates, Conrad Whitmore's lawyer", he explained, and got a hate dart from Jack's eyes. Unfazed, he introduced the woman, "And this is Cynthia Wang, an investigator for our firm". They had both traveled from Chicago, where their firm was, to solve the problem of their most important client.

"What the hell do you want?", Jack asked brusquely.

It was Cynthia who unfazed stepped up to answer that question. "I just want to ask you a few questions, Mr. Bauer. We believe Dylan Whitmore was not driving the vehicle when Renee was hit", she explained and then showed pictures of the Ferrari. "Were you aware that driver's seat was moved? Dylan was a very short young man. He couldn't have reached the pedals with the seat in this position".

"But he was found in the vehicle", Leo protested, standing up in alert.

"And it was his car", Jack added, visibly in a very bad mood.

"It could have been stolen", Blair argued.

"And he didn't report it?", Leo asked sarcastically.

"We are still investigating what happened", Cynthia said patiently. "Did you actually see Dylan driving the car?".

"No", Jack admitted. "It happened so fast. I couldn't see anything". He then looked at the lawyer and stated, "But your client did it. He got high and he wanted to have fun speeding. He didn't care who he might hurt because his daddy is important and he felt the world was his playground".

"The Mr. Whitmore doesn't want his son's reputation damaged by accusations such as those, especially when Dylan could be innocent", Blair explained calmly, never losing his temper for s second. "He wants this to be settled in a friendly manner".

Jack's features darkened, guessing what Blair meant. "You want to give Renee money".

"In exchange for her not pressing charges and remaining silent about what happened", Blair confirmed in a pure-business tone. "Naturally, if she dies the money would go to you, if you let this whole thing go".

Jack was livid and disgusted. That weasel lawyer had mentioned the possibility of Renee dying and Jack getting money to just forget about that. It made Jack go ballistic. "Get the hell out of here!".

"Sir…", Blair was about to insist.

But Jack pushed the lawyer rather violently. "Get the hell out of my sight! We don't want his fucking money".

Blair and Cynthia were actually scared. But Blair just cleared his throat, trying not to act intimidated. "Okay. We… we'll come back at a better time". He then gave Leo a business card. "We'll stay in touch".

Leo brusquely took the card and put it in his pocket. He figured Renee should have it, once she woke up. She was the victim, after all. Then Jack madly pushed the lawyer again and yelled at him. "Get out of here!".

**07. 17 AM**

A bunch of reporters from the white house press corps arrived from Washington DC. To cover the shocking accident of the president's chief of staff, who kept growing more popular everyday because of her closeness with the president and her involvement in the operation to save Omar Hassan. People were interested in her.

Arthur Stern, from 'The Chicago Tribune', was one of the reporters. Sean Callahan, from Newsweek magazine, was another one. There was also Travis Herncastle, from _WorldNetDaily_ (_WND_), a short young man in his late twenties, with russet-brown hair and russet-brown eyes. Obviously, Ted Carson was also there. He was a liberal from Reuters and the runner of '_Walker Watch'_, political website dedicated to the Chief of staff.

Even Meredith Reed was there. She covered the developments of the upcoming trial, and now a key witness was at the verge of dying. She was deeply worried about the trial. She wanted justice for Omar Hassan. And, unlike other reporters, she had an especial interest in the matter because she was still in love with the late kamistani president. Omar had left the world, not her heart.

The group instantly recognized Jack Bauer, national security advisor, and Leon Craig, Director of FBI DC. They knew very well that both men were personally connected to Walker. So they approached them to begin asking questions. Travis was the first one to shoot a question without wasting much time with formalities. "Jack… Leo, how is she?".

Jack and Leo stared at the group of reporters. Jack recognized Meredith Reed instantly. He didn't remember the names of the others, though. But he knew they were all reporters and he didn't want to talk to them. Leo knew they had to say _something_, even if they didn't want to. He got up to informally talk to the press. "Unfortunately she's not doing well. . Her 7th, 9th and 10th ribs are broken, she also had a pulmonary contusion and a subdural hematoma. Doctor Zeke Parrish is operating on her right now".

"Will she be okay?", Ted Carson instantly asked.

"Is she going to recover?", Travis asked at the same time.

Leo and Jack exchanged a sad look. Then Leo candidly responded. "Only God knows that".

Meredith then asked a question that was in all her peers's heads. "The fact that she won't be able to testify… how will this affect the case?"

Sean Callahan asked a question at the same time. "What will happen to the case without her testimony?".

"We don't know for sure. Maybe they'll postpone the hearings until she's able to testify", Leo speculated.

"So, you think she will be able to testify?", Meredith asked.

"As I said… we don't know that", Leo replied with obvious sadness all over his features.

"Is it true that Dylan Whitmore was the driver?", Sean asked.

"That's what the investigation revealed", Leo informed.

Then Sean's eyes shifted from Leo to Jack. "Jack, you were there. Did you see Dylan?".

Jack reluctantly gave an answer. "I didn't see anything. It happened so fast".

**09. 13 AM**

Jack and Leo kept anxiously waiting for news about Renee. Right then, they were wearily sitting on a bench and they were, naturally, talking about her. She was the reason they were now bonding after being hostile with each other since they met. Leo was actually the one doing most of the talking. He then remembered a story Renee had recently told him. "Did she ever tell you she was born too prematurely?".

Jack was actually surprised to hear that. "No".

"She was", Leo reaffirmed. "And the doctors gave her a few weeks. But three months later she was out of the woods. So her mother decided to name her Renee, which means reborn. She felt Renee had been born twice". Jack simply looked at him sadly without saying a word. "She's a survivor, Jack. That's my point".

Jack felt slightly better. Leo was right. Renee was strong and a real fighter. "True".

Then Dr. Ezekiel 'Zeke' Parrish finally appeared. He was a big black man who looked like a football player and a brilliant neurosurgeon. He approached Jack and Leo. He looked truly serious. "Hi. I'm Doctor Parrish, the neurosurgeon who operated on Renee".

"How's she?", Jack asked brusquely, not in the mood for formalities.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news. There were some complications during the surgery", the doctor began explaining, to Leo and Jack's horror. "Complication sin this type of cases are, unfortunately, quite common". The men stared at him with shocked expressions on the faces. "Renee is alive but in a coma".

Then Jack and Leo sighed immensely relieved because she was, at least, alive. For a moment, they thought that doctor was delivering the worst possible news. But they were also alarmed because of the gravity of the situation. Jack was the one asking the jackpot question. "What's going to happen to her?"

"There's no way to know right now. We have to see if she makes it through the night", the doctor responded dryly.

Jack and Leo were about to ask more question but Nurse Courtney Webber suddenly appeared and interrupted the conversation. "Doctor Parrish, you are needed in the emergency room. It's about Don Thomson".

"I'm sorry", the doctor rapidly said to the men and then left.

The nurse was about to leave too, but Jack stopped her. "Nurse… We need to see Renee Walker".

"Okay. I believe she's in her room now- Follow me". Courtney diligently led them to Renee Walker's bedroom. But once they got there they saw that the bedroom was empty. Courtney was not alarmed. It was common for patients to be moved from one room to another.

On the other hand, Leo and Jack were freaking out. They exchanged horrified looks with the same burning questions in their heads. Where was Renee? What if something horrible had happened?.

They quickly followed Nurse Webber, who left the room to find out where Renee Walker was. She then saw another busy nurse. "Danielle, do you know where Renee Walker is?".

"She was taken for a CT-Scan", Danielle replied casually.

Jack was relieved to hear that. But all the tension was catching up with him. He couldn't stay calm when it came to Renee. "You people scared the hell out of me!", he suddenly yelled at Courtney, like it was her fault.

Courtney was unfazed. She was used to being yelled at by distraught family members. She knew they were simply too nervous. "I'm sorry, sir. You'll see her soon".

Jack softened slightly. "Okay".

**09. 44 AM**

Jack and Leo could finally see Renee. They walked into their hospital bedroom fearfully. Jack nearly started crying. She looked so tiny and frail. Her skin was white as milk except for the horrible dark-purple bruise and the nasty cut above her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. But only one of you can stay. One visitor at the time", Courtney Webber informed them.

Jack and Leo exchanged a look. Leo finally stepped up. "You stay with her". But before leaving the room, he gave Renee a gentle kiss in the forehead. "You'll be okay, gorgeous".

Once Leo left, Jack took a seat by her side. He observed the nurse carefully changing Renee's bandage. Jack felt so useless and helpless. He couldn't do a damn thing for the woman he loved. "I wish I could do something".

Courtney could see his deep sadness. She felt so sorry for the man. "Talk to her", she suggested gently.

"Can she hear me?", Jack asked, surprised by the suggestion.

"Nobody knows for sure", the nurse admitted. "But I believe she can. And I believe it helps".

"What should I talk to her about?", Jack asked. He wanted to do things right.

Courtney thought about it for a moment. "About her life. Things she likes. Things she was looking forward to".

After doing her job, the nurse left. Once he was alone with Renee, Jack held her hand and began talking to her softly. "Hey. It's me, Jack". He paused. A part of him was hoping she would wake up and greet him back. But she didn't. He sniffed. Then words began coming out his mouth from his heart. "Please, wake up, sweetheart. Wake up. Just open your eyes". He paused again to wait anxiously for her reaction. There was no reaction at all. Jack then squeezed her hand. He truly wanted to hold her tight but he couldn't. All he could do was to hold her hand and kiss it. And he could also beg her. "Renee, you have to wake up. You can't leave me".

Then he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. But, before he could do that, he suddenly couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing loudly. His entire body was shaking. He needed to sit down as he cried. He took a seat on a chair next to her bed. When he finally could stop crying, he continued talking to her. "Do you know how much I love you?". He softly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love how beautiful you are. And I love how you don't even know you are so unbelievably beautiful. I love your blue eyes and your hair". He then ran his fingers through her long dark auburn hair. He also kept holding his hand. "I love how smart and how brave you are. I love the fact that you are willing to do anything for your country, even if it makes you feel terrible afterwards. I love how great you are with my granddaughter. I love how you became President Taylor's best friend in a few months. I love talking to you because you understand me better than anyone else. Gee… I even love that we argue". He paused and swallowed a lump of angst in his throat. "I love how you can read my mind. I love comforting you when you're upset. Above all I love to see you smile. Please, don't tell me will never see your face light up again". The idea of not seeing her smile again terrify him. He rested his head next to hers and began weeping.

Once he was more composed, he continued talking. "I don't want to live without you, Renee". He nearly broke down again. But instead he swallowed his angst and kept talking like the nurse said. "You know how horrible my life without you would be? Only with you next to me everything makes sense". He sighed sadly. "You know? When Teri my wife died I lost the best part of me. But then you brought back all the good that there is inside me. You bring up the best of me". His voice began breaking again. "If you leave now everything you love about me will be gone for good. I swear I won't be able to move on like you want me to". He then broke down in sobs again. He tried to fight the tears but he couldn't. "You have to live".

Once again, he managed to compose himself. His hands were shaking. He still held her hand between his and kissed it. He then thought about how young Renee was and all the things she still had to live. "You… you said you want to travel and you want to write a book. Please, wake up and do that. You… you also want to testify against Suvarov and Novakovich. You want to make justice. I bet you also want to go back to work. You want to work for President Taylor until she leaves office. But you have to wake up. You can't give up now". He brushed with the back of his hand her cheek and squeezed her hand with his other hand. "You have to live so we can celebrate your birthday, my birthday, I never had a birthday with you, and we also need more Christmases… and we need to have a great New Year's Eve because this one was horrible". He desperately held her hand and kissed it repeatedly. He wanted her to know he was there. "You deserve to be happy, to have a long and happy life". Paused and massaged the back of his hand with his thumb. It was killing him not being able to hold her tight. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her. Yet, all he could to was to touch and kiss her hands or touch her soft cheek. Once again he broke down in sobs. "Don't… don't leave me".

**10. 25 AM**

After a long time, Jack decided it was Leo's turn to be with Renee. He obviously didn't want to leave her side, but it was only fair to let her friend be in the room, just for a little while. After all, Leo had come all the way from DC. Just for her. He slowly began making his way to the door, but he turned around to look at her. It was amazing how she still looked beautiful. She looked pale, small and with bruises on her delicate features. Yet, Renee still remained the most beautiful woman on the planet.

He made himself strong somehow and left the room. He found Leo waiting right there. The man's hazel eyes stared at Jack with concern and he immediately stood up. Jack knew what the other man wanted to know, so he directly informed him, "She's the same".

"Can I see her?", Leo asked hopefully.

"Yeah", Jack replied with a nod. When Leo began heading to the room, Jack stopped him by grabbing his arm. "But only for a little while. I wanna be there for her". Leo nodded in agreement. Then Jack added another piece of information, "And talk to her… the nurse said that helps".

"Okay", Leo nodded once again and quickly entered Renee's room. He first watched her from the doorway. It was heartbreaking to see her so hurt. He felt so bad for her. He made himself strong and sat next to her. He held her hand. But the talking was a bit weird for him. He didn't know how to talk to someone who couldn't reply, to someone who maybe couldn't even listen. He tried to talk to her anyway since, according to Jack, it helped. "Hey, it's Leo. Well, I really don't know what to say, gorgeous. Can you even hear me?". He waited for an answer that never came. He sniffed and kept on talking. "You have to wake up so we can truly talk. I love talking to you, but not when you can't reply, not when you are like this". He gently caressed the nasty bruise on her cheek and looked sorrowful "I hate to see you hurt, you know that. I want to see you smiling and happy". He paused and thought about how happy Renee was with Jack, after a long and painful fight against depression, now that happiness had been interrupted. He felt there was no justice in the world. He couldn't help but to weep softly. "You know I love you like a sister, right? And I can't lose another sister. I just can't", he said with his voice breaking. The memory of his sister Tina, who died when he was seventeen, brought a wave of immense pain, no matter how many years had passed. He struggled to compose himself. "I… I don't want to put any pressure on you… but your man, Jack… I… I don't think he could survive losing you. If you could see him now… he's a mess. He's not the Jack Bauer I heard so much about. And the president… she needs you too. Who's gonna help her lead the free world? And… and I need you too". He squeezed her hand tenderly. "You have to wake up".

**10. 46 AM**

Jack was in Renee's bedroom again. There were now flowers all over the room, sent by people who wanted to wish her a fast recovery. The flowers and get-well cards have been sent by cabinet members, including James Heller, a few senators and White House staffers. Nora McNally had also sent a big bouquet of roses.

"You should open your eyes and see the beautiful flowers", Jack told Renee as he held her hand between his. "To be honest with you… we don't like half of the people who sent the flowers. And they don't really like us. But the flowers are beautiful. There are lilies, a lot of red and white roses… you should wake up and look at them".

And then Leo knocked on the door and walked in with Chloe O'Brian. "Jack, your friend is here".

Jack took his eyes from Renee and he felt glad to see Chloe there. He stood up to greet her. "Hey".

Chloe greeted him with a comforting hug. "Hey… how is she?". She took a look at the woman in the bed and she easily realized that Renee was not doing well.

"The same", Jack explained and then sniffed softly. Chloe had been already briefed regarding Renee's condition because she had talked to Jack over the phone several times. "I've been talking to her because, supposedly, it helps. But it's not working".

"That doesn't mean it won't work", Chloe stated to make her deeply distraught friend feel better. Jack looked like mess. "Look, why don't we go to the cafeteria? I'll buy you a coffee".

"I can stay with her", Leo offered in an instant. Only one person could stay in the room anyway.

Jack sighed and gave Renee a concerned look. But then he figured there was no harm in him simply having a cup of coffee with a dear friend. There was a cafeteria right upstairs. "Fine".

**10. 58 AM**

Jack and Chloe were sitting at a table with their respective cups of coffee. Chloe was the one who awkwardly broke the silence. "So, how are you doing, Jack? This can't be easy for you".

"I'm fine", Jack lied, feeling uncomfortable. He stared nervously at the black liquid inside the cup. "I'm not the one in a hospital bed. I got out without a scratch".

"You told me she pushed you away from the car", Chloe acknowledged. She knew how guilty Jack felt.

Jack looked down and away. "Yeah", he whispered sadly. Then he looked at his best friend in the eye. His eyes where sparkling with unshed tears. "What if I lose her?".

Chloe's hazel eyes were full of compassion. She didn't know what to tell him, though. She had the feeling that Jack would be a real wreck without Renee Walker. But she couldn't tell him that. She had to say something encouraging. But she couldn't think of anything. So she simply reached out her hand and held his firmly to show him her unconditional support.

**January 2nd 2019- Thursday **

**07.43 AM**

When fatigue finally beat him, Jack fell asleep with his head resting next to Renee and a hand on top of hers. Now he was waking up. He had dreamt of her. He had dreamt a beautiful dream in which they were safe and happy together. Reality was very different. He hated waking up.

He then had to go to the bathroom and, after that, he washed his face with cold water. He felt so exhausted. Then he headed back to Renee's side. And then something strange happened. Renee was groaning indistinctively in protest, with her eyes closed, and the hand he had held was now moving slowly.

Jack was shocked at first. He didn't know whether it was a good sign. Then he noticed her hand moving, slightly. Understanding now what was going on, Jack held her hand and her groaning stopped. She now seemed calm again.

"I'm here, sweetheart", Jack assured her. He looked at Renee expectantly. He spoke to her very softly. "Come on, Renee. Open your eyes. Wake up. Please. Wake up". He could see now her eyes moving under her eyelids. Then she squeezed his hand back. Jack was then full of hope. "Wake up, sweetheart. I'm right here".

Renee blinked rapidly a few times. The light was hurting her eyes. A few minutes later she could finally open them and look at Jack. She still felt sleepy and her body ached like hell. But she was awake. Then she tried to speak. And she could finally form one word. "Jack"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Please, send me your opinion. Reviews are welcome and they are the reason I'm doing this).**


	26. Here's to The Future

**AN:** Hi! =) Here I post this chapter on January 20th… Renee's birthday in my story and my birthday in real life = ) (By the way… reviews make a nice birthday gift).

This is the final chapter of this part of the series. Enjoy! I wanna thank Lau, Marsstone, Danny, GiGi, B3TA, Neal and Molly (I miss you, girl) because they sent me so many nice reviews through the series.

And, of course, **special thanks to Brendan**, who helps me a lot. = ) Thank you!

For the sake of the story and the upcoming 4th part of the series, Renee will recover in 24-time (Read: super-fast). I know it's not very realistic but I need her up and running for part four.

Since this chapter deals with Renee's birthday, I remind you that, in this story, Renee was born in 1980, which means she'll turn 39 on January 20, 2019. Her age on the show (36) didn't fit with the back story I had created for her before learning her age. (When I began writing this series season 8 of 24 was barely starting… wow, I can't believe it's been that long).

My love to everyone and I hope to see you in the next part!

**Disclaimer:** 24 is not mine. Neither are the characters. They belong to Howard Gordon and FOX (Damn it!). I'm just having fun with this. I'm not making any money.

**EVERYTHING WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE**

**PART 3: THE RIDE WITH YOU IS WORTH THE FALL**

**Previously: **On January 6th, Renee was supposed to testify in the hearings that will determine if Yuri Suvarov and Mikail Novakovich will go to trial.

A Fat Russian stalked Renee for months. The group of people he works for wants him to kill Renee making it look like an accident. Unknown best to Jack and Renee, this man spied on them during their vacations. On December 31st, he kidnapped a young man called Dylan Whitmore and used Dylan's red Ferrari and hits Renee at full speed. When Dylan's dead body is found, everyone think he hit Renee with his car.

Renee is rushed to a hospital in Denver with three broken ribs, a pulmonary concussion and a subdural hematoma.

During surgery, she suffers complications and falls into a coma. While she's in a coma, Jack and Leo talk to Renee. Finally, she wakes up.

**Next: **Renee starts recovering from her accident. Jack tries to make her rest. She's reluctantly works from home until the death of the Attorney General on January 20th suddenly sends her back to the White House on her birthday, to Jack's dismay. But, late that night, she shares a special time alone with Jack and he gives her the most special gift of the day.

**HERE'S TO THE FUTURE**

**YEAR 1986**

**Malibu, California**

Teri Thomson was a happy twenty year old woman. She had met a man who was the most perfect man in the universe to her and he had been with her for six months. She was madly in love with Jack Bauer. The two of them had soon become inseparable.

At that moment, the young couple was at the beach, having a lovely time. They were busy making out. But, all the sudden, it began pouring. People began running away from the beach frenetically. But not Teri. She simply stood up, looked at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart. We have to go", Jack urged her.

"No way!". Teri thought the rain made the day more fun. She took his hands and practically dragged him to the ocean. Once there, she began spinning around, while trying to catch the raindrops with her tongue.

Jack observed her feeling fascinated. He loved how Teri made everything fun. She truly enjoyed life. She was funny, innocent, pure and so extremely beautiful. Her long brown curls seemed to dance as she spun around. Then she stopped spinning and gave Jack the sweetest smile he had ever seen as they locked eyes.

It was then when he couldn't take it anymore. "Marry me!"

Teri's steel blue eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what Jack was saying. "What?".

Jack was shocked too. He had surprised himself. The words just had impulsively come out. But as he thought about it, he realized that it made sense. "Please, don't be scared". He approached her and took her hands. His heart was racing. "Listen, Teri… I… I never had a loving family. But I want to start one now, with you. I love you. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. When I'm with you I don't think about my past. I think about our future. We are both really young, we have so much future before us and I only want to walk towards it with you. I want us to be together forever. Please, would you marry me?".

Teri didn't hesitate. Not even for a second. "Yes… Yes… yes!". She kissed him avidly.

Jack was pleasantly surprised with her answer. He was so extremely happy. He kissed her back and hoisted Teri up. The two lovers remained kissing under the light rain. They felt they were the only two people in the world.

**January 1st 2019- Wednesday**

**08.24 AM- Denver, Colorado. Saint Luke's hospital**

Jack and Leo were nervously pacing around outside Renee's hospital bedroom. Renee had been taken for a CT-Scan after she woke up. Then they saw Dr. Zeke Parrish, Renee's neurosurgeon, and a nurse they didn't know taking her back to her bedroom. Jack immediately addressed the doctor. "Doctor, how's she?"

"She's going to be fine", Zeke told them confidently, with a small smile. He could tell the other men were extremely relieved. But then he got serious. "But she keeps saying that she has to go to the White House. And that she has to go to The Hague in five days to testify. Obviously, that's not going to happen. So she's pretty agitated".

"I'll talk to her", Jack promised the doctor.

"I'm going to get her a pajama", Leo offered kindly. "I bet she hates the hospital gown".

"Thank you", Jack took the offer and then rapidly entered Renee's room. He saw her lying on her bed. She looked fine but grumpy. She was fidgeting anxiously. Jack greeted her with concern in his eyes. "Hey".

"Hey", Renee greeted back. Seeing Jack at least put a tiny smile on her face. She was still pissed, though.

"How are you, sweetheart?", Jack asked tenderly and took a seat next to her. He also held her hand tightly.

"I'm fine", Renee assured him crankily. "I'm just worried. I can't get back to work and I can't go testify".

"You've just had brain surgery", Jack reminded him gently. "You need to rest". He lovingly put a lock of hair behind her ear, caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. "I need you to take care of yourself".

Renee squeezed his hand lovingly. She could see how worried he was about her. "I'm gonna be all right, Jack". Renee pressed her lips against his. Then their mouths opened slightly and their tongues caressed one another slowly. They then broke the kiss and remained in silence for a moment, merely holding hands. Jack rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Renee looked lost in thoughts. "Jack… what's going to happen now with the hearings? I can't testify".

Jack didn't know the answer. But, right then, he was not worried about the trial. He was worried about her. She looked so frail to him. His protective instincts were stronger than ever. "Don't worry about it now"

Renee looked at him like he was crazy. "How can I not worry?"

Jack actually could understand how she felt. But he just wanted to protect her from all evil. "Renee, again, you have just had brain surgery. You need to rest".

Renee didn't listen to him. "I need to call Landon Kenward"

"Not now. Please rest", Jack begged her, with some desperation was visible in his features. He was afraid talking with the White House Legal counsel would upset her even more. "There are people taking care of the hearings".

Renee was actually feeling pretty sleepy because of the painkillers. But she was trying not to show it because she wanted to work, and she wanted to fix the problem with the hearings, a problem created by her accident. She looked at Jack in the eye. He was so worried. She felt bad about making him worried. She then decided to listen to him and get some rest. After all, she _had_ just come out of brain surgery.

"Okay". Renee sighed unhappily. Jack gave her a tiny smile. Then she moved to a side to make room for Jack in her small hospital bed. "Please, just lie here next to me".

Jack didn't think that was such a good idea. "I don't know. I might hurt you".

"You won't", Renee promised gently. Then she gave him a smile, held his hand and lovingly massaged his knuckles with her thumb. "Please, I just need you to hold me".

Jack doubted for a moment. But then he agreed. "Okay". Then he got settled next to her and held her protectively. She rested her head on his chest. He pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I love you".

Renee smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy his proximity. "I love you too, Jack".

"You saved my life… again", he said. He was close to getting very emotional.

"Well, I owed you one", Renee shrugged dismissively.

"No, you didn't", Jack corrected her with his most serious expression and shook his head disapprovingly. "You should have let the car hit me instead of you".

Renee naturally didn't believe so. "I should have jumped to a side while pushing you".

"It would have been better", he acknowledged.

Renee's face darkened for a moment. "Two years ago I would have done that". She was worried she was losing the skills she had possessed in the past as FBI agent.

"Please, don't beat your self up over that", Jack begged her and kissed her knuckles. "The important thing is that you're still here and you are going to be fine".

"I feel fine", Renee assured him. In reality, she felt sleepy and, in spite of the pain killers, her head ached. But she didn't want him to worry and treat her like a baby.

"You promise?", Jack asked for confirmation. He looked truly concerned.

"Yeah", Renee replied reassuringly and squeezed his hand. "But the painkillers are making me sleepy".

"Then rest, sweetheart". Jack kissed her head again. Renee nodded and then fell asleep in his arms.

**January 4th 2019- Saturday**

**09.13 AM- Denver, Colorado. Saint Luke's hospital**

Renee felt so extremely bored. Dr. Parrish had ordered her to relax. So Jack wouldn't let her do anything but watch old sitcoms. He even got upset if she watched the news. Obviously she watched CNN anyway. Jack had gotten very overprotective and borderline possessive. He had gotten a hotel room just to leave their things and take a shower when needed but he never slept there. And he rarely allowed other people to visit her. As much as Renee loved him, she didn't like his behaviour. She felt so annoyed. Right then, he wasn't there, which was a miracle. She was by herself watching a very old sitcom called _'Friends'_. But she wasn't too happy about it.

Then Dr. Zeke Parrish walked into Renee's bedroom to check on her. "Good morning, Renee".

"Good morning", Renee replied grumpily. She then sighed frustrated. "I don't understand this show, Doctor", she said pointing at the TV, where the characters were talking in some cafeteria. "Don't this people have jobs?".

While taking her blood pressure, the doctor took a quick look at the screen. He was actually familiar with the show because his wife had been a big fan of it in the 90's. "Yes. If I recall, the girl with black hair is a chef, the man with black hair is a palaeontologist, the guy with brown hair is an actor…"

"But they seem to have a lot of time in the middle of the day to talk about their personal issues and deal with their love lives", Renee pointed out.

"It's a TV show, Renee. You're supposed to just enjoy it and not over think it", Ezekiel told her gently. Then the black doctor added casually, "Personally, it bothers me that there are no black characters on it". Then, he took the patient's temperature. "So, how is your headache?".

"It's almost gone", Renee replied honestly.

"Any numbness?", the doctor asked, while listening to the patient's heart.

Renee shook her head. "No".

The doctor then listened to her breathing. "Take a deep breath". Renee did so, and then the doctor kept questioning her. "You still don't remember the accident?".

"None of it", Renee replied with concern. She sighed resignedly. "Jack told me I pushed him away and that I talked to him right afterwards. But now I don't remember anything".

The doctor nodded, acknowledging her words. "Well…. it's normal. Don't worry. Your memory will be back".

At that moment, Zoe O'Malley Forrest, Renee's assistant, walked timidly into the room. The young woman had traveled to Denver the night before to help Renee with whatever the older woman needed. Apparently, the Chief of Staff wanted to take care of some work-related stuff.

When Zoe saw the doctor she froze. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be back later".

"It's okay", Zeke assured the young woman. "I'm finished her here". Then he looked at his patient. "I'll be back this afternoon after your CT-scan".

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor", Renee thanked the doctor, Zeke nodded and then left the room. Renee then smiled at her assistant, glad to see her. "Thank God you're here, Zoe".

"Well, you said you needed me and I'm happy to help", Zoe gave her boss a small smile.

"I hope this is not causing trouble with your husband", Renee told her sincerely.

"Not at all. He's fine", Zoe lied. Her husband had gone ballistic when she told him she would have to go to Denver. He hated the fact that she worked so much. But Zoe wanted to do her job well anyway.

"I would have asked Eric, but I need him in the White House", Renee explained. Eric, her first assistant, was single.

"I know. I understand", Zoe reassured her boss. She was sincerely happy to help, in spite of her husband's strong objection. She then took a seat near her. "So… how are you feeling, Ms. Walker?".

"I'm fine. Thank you", Renee assured her quickly. "So, do you have the list of the people who sent flowers?"

"Yes", Zoe handed her a very long list of people. There were near 500 people there. "Now, I know you want to write personalized thank you notes. But you might want to chose only a few and let me handle the rest"

Renee looked at the list feeling beat. "I guess".

Then Zoe handed her a thick folder. "My father sends you this". Her father was Nathan O'Malley, Director of White House Secret Service Operations. The folder contained sensitive security briefings. "He doesn't trust computers". Then she handed her another folder, which came from the State Department. "Neither does Secretary Heller".

Renee took the folders. "I know. They think anyone can hack into them. And they're right". She then moved on to a topic that truly worried her. "What did Landon Kenward say?".

"Francisco Rodriguez Puente got the judges to postpone your testimony. You have to be there on February the first", Zoe informed her boss. Francisco Rodriguez Puente was the chief prosecutor of the International Criminal Court, an Argentine Attorney who became well known for combating corruption and prosecuting senior military officials for the human rights violations committed during the last dictatorship in his country.

"February the first?", Renee asked with mild disappointment.

"That's when Dr. Parrish said you'll be ready for such a long flight", Zoe confirmed with a nod. Then he added the good news. "He reluctantly agreed to let you go to DC on January the 16th though". Zoe had spoken to the doctor over the phone before arriving to Colorado. She needed Renee's medical information so Landon could give it to Rodriguez Puente.

At that moment, Jack walked into the room with a single red rose in his hand. He had given Renee one rose every day. Even though Renee had received millionths of flowers since the accident, he still wanted to have a romantic gesture. He wanted to show her that he was grateful for every day they shared.

Jack frowned when he saw Zoe there. He could easily guess the young assistant was there because Renee wanted to work. He didn't like it. He still greeted the young woman politely. "Good morning".

Zoe stood up promptly as if the president had walked into the room. "Good morning, Mr. Bauer".

Jack then gave Renee a little kiss on the lips and handed her the rose. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine", Renee told him for the millionth time in four days.

Then Jack addressed the younger woman. "Please, Zoe, I need a minute alone with my girlfriend".

"Of course", Zoe agreed rapidly. "You need anything, Ms. Walker?".

"Just get Sean Callahan", Renee requested. "Tell him I can talk to him now".

Zoe nodded and left the room. Jack looked at Renee and shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't want you to get back to work so soon. And I don't want you talking to a reporter. You're supposed to be resting".

Renee looked at him in disbelieve. "You can't tell me what to do".

"I'm not telling you what to do", Jack corrected her rather weakly. "I'm asking you, please, to take care of yourself"

"And I am taking care of myself", Renee told him firmly.

"You had brain surgery four days ago", Jack argued rather loudly.

"Really? Because I thought I was here because I had my tonsils removed", Renee said sarcastically.

Jack's face darkened. "Don't be sarcastic. I'm very serious, Renee".

Renee then got deadly serious. "Jack, we are done discussing this. You're my boyfriend. You're not my father. You're not my babysitter. And you're not my doctor. You can't order me to just lie in here and do nothing"

Jack was not happy to hear that. But he knew he couldn't control Renee. "Fine".

**02. 46 PM**

Theodore Carson a liberal reporter from Reuters and the runner of '_The Walker Watch'_, a political website dedicated to Renee. The chief of staff had spoken to several reporters and it was now, finally, his turn. He walked into the hospital bedroom with a bouquet of lilies for her. "Hi, Renee".

"Hello, Ted", Renee greeted back. Then Ted handed her the bouquet. "Oh, thank you. You didn't have to".

"I know. I wanted to". Ted then took a seat near Renee's bed and took his digital recorder from his bag. "So, how are you doing? You really scared us".

"I'm doing fine", Renee replied with a polite smile. "I can't wait to get back to work. I have so much to do".

"What will you be working on?", Ted asked, getting quickly in reporter mode.

"Well, the State of The Union is coming up. And we'll try to get the Moss-Buchanan Advanced PATRIOT Act passed. And, naturally, we are monitoring closely the progress made in The Hague", Renee replied.

Ted nodded acknowledging that fact. "The case _Hassan vs. Suvarov and others_". He paused before making his question, "What's gonna happen to it now that you won't be able to testify?".

"Actually, they will let me testify on February 1st", Renee clarified.

"So, the case won't be affected?", Ted asked for confirmation.

"It won't", Renee established. "The judges will hear my testimony and the testimonies from the other witnesses and they'll determine whether there's enough evidence to move on to the actual trial".

"Who are the other witnesses for the prosecution?" Ted asked.

"Liz Stockard, Leon Craig, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz and Jack Bauer", Renee answered.

Ted then decided to change the subject and made a question about a different matter, "Now, about your accident… did you see Dylan Whitmore in the driver's seat when he hit you?".

She sighed and then gave an honest answer. "Frankly, Ted, I don't remember the accident. It's weird. They say that right afterwards I was conscious and talking… but now I can't remember that. My doctor, Dr. Zeke Parrish, said memory lost is common after what I went through". She sighed. But then she shook her head. "But I don't want to think about what happened. I'm more concerned about the future".

**06. 37 PM**

For the rest of the day, Jack was in the hospital but out of Renee's sight. He went to the cafeteria with his laptop and worked as well. Then he decided to go back to her room. After he walked into her room, they both stared silently at each other for a moment. She still looked so frail to him. The bruises and the cut in her beautiful delicate face looked truly horrible. She woke up every protective instinct Jack had.

Renee finally broke the awkward silence, "Hey"

"Hey", he greeted back. Then he looked around and noticed Renee was alone. "Zoe left".

"Yeah", Renee confirmed dryly. "I'm done working for the day".

There was another awkward silence and then Jack took a seat next to her. "Look, Renee… I'm sorry you feel I'm trying to handle you or tell you what to do. I just want you to get well. I want to protect you".

"I know", Renee admitted softy.

Jack then caressed lovingly the bruise in her face and got emotional. "I thought I was going to lose you forever".

Renee put a hand over the one Jack kept over her cheek. "But I'm right here. You didn't lose me". She then gave him a hug and squeezed him tight. "I'm here and I feel fine". She pressed her lips against his. . Then she moved to a side so Jack could lie next to her.

He lied next to her and held her tight. "I love you, Renee".

"I love you too, Jack". Renee rested comfortably in his arms.

**January 17th 2019- Thursday **

**07.25 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

Jack arrived home after a day of working hard in the White House. He left her briefcase over a chair and his coat inside the little closet by the front door. He could hear that in the kitchen Renee was talking to a man. He quickly headed to the kitchen. Indeed, Renee was there with a skinny man with black wavy hair and brown eyes. Renee was wearing black pajamas since she was still supposed to be in bed rest, recovering from the accident.

Jack got instantly in alert, since he didn't know the man. "Hey".

Renee smiled when she saw Jack and went quickly to give him a little kiss on the lips. "Hi, honey". Then she proceeded to make the proper introductions. "This is Elias Florrick, our neighbour's son and my lawyer". Then he addressed Elias. "And this is Jack Bauer, my boyfriend".

Elias was Renee's ex boyfriend, besides being her lawyer and Dory's son. They had dated since they were thirteen years old until they were sixteen. Jack knew that. But he didn't know about Elias being also her lawyer. He figured the man was there because Renee was suing the family of the college kid who had hit her with a car.

Jack politely greeted the other man with a handshake. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Florrick".

"Nice meeting you too". Elias then noticed the time. He then looked at Renee apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go. My wife will kill me if I'm late for dinner".

Renee smiled reassuringly. "I understand". Renee escorted Elias to the door. "Thank you, Eli". Renee thanked him and they said goodbye with a friendly kiss on the cheek. Then Jack and Renee were left alone in the house. She headed to the kitchen, where Jack was starting to make dinner.

He turned to look at her. "So, did you have dinner?".

"No. I was waiting for you", she replied.

"I'll fix something", Jack said casually as he checked the frish. Normally, their housekeeper left dinner for them. "I didn't know you and Elias were still friends".

"Yeah. Well… I pushed him away after my first time undercover, like I did with everyone but Larry. But since I needed a lawyer I figured I could call him", Renee explained as she sat by the kitchen table.

"So, you're suing the Whitmores then?", Jack asked just for confirmation. He them found a chicken pot pie.

"Well, yeah…", Renee replied casually. Then she explained, "But he doesn't do criminal law. He came because I'm putting my affairs in order".

Jack instantly left the pie on the counter and turned to look at her with a serious expression. "What?"

Renee didn't understand why he seemed angry. "I'm updating my will".

Jack hated the sound of that. "Why?"

Renee was surprised by his reaction. "Well… Larry was still in it, and you and Leo weren't".

Jack automatically objected strongly. "I don't want to be!".

Renee was still confused and astonished. "I'm sorry. But this is about _my_ will".

Jack didn't even want to think about what would happen if Renee died; the mere idea was unthinkable to him. And, naturally, he didn't want to profit from tragedy. But that wasn't even the point because he could always donate the money. He simply didn't want to think about losing her. "You don't need a will"

He was being irrational. Renee tried to reason with him gently, "Jack… I _do_ need it. I was about to die a few days ago. And I was about to die twice last May".

Jack naturally remembered that too well. He knew the idea was logical. But the idea of Renee having a will still scared him. He shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't like this".

Renee gave him a look full of compassion. She then stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jack. I'm sure this will be needed in many-many years from now".

Jack sighed feeling beat. He knew he had to accept what Renee wanted to do, even if she didn't like it. Out of curiosity, he took a folder with Renee's will and gave its content a quick casual look. He then raised his eyebrows with surprise. "You are leaving money to Amnesty International too?"

"Yeah", Renee confirmed.

Obviously Renee was still trying to redeem herself. Jack shook his head. "You have to stop feeling so guilty".

Renee ignored him and simply began reheating the chicken pot pie. Jack then came across something truly disturbing in Renee's will. It was an 'advance health care directive', instructions given by Renee specifying what actions should be taken for her health if she were no longer able to make decisions due to illness or incapacity. Thinking about such matters made Jack chilly. He was then surprised when he noticed Renee had appointed Leon Craig to make such decisions on her behalf.

"You chose Craig to make medical decisions for you? Why not me?", Jack asked, with mild outrage.

Renee turned around to face him and explain her decision. "I didn't want to burden you. I know you, Jack. I know you probably couldn't live with yourself if you had to… unplug me or something". She didn't want to cause Jack such pain. She hated causing Leo pain too. But she had to choose _someone_.

Jack detested the conversation more and more with every passing second. "I don't want anybody to '_unplug_' you"

"I don't want to end up like Charles Logan, Jack", Renee affirmed seriously. The former president was still in a persistent vegetative state and would never wake up. That fate terrified Renee to the core.

Jack had to admit to himself that ending up like Charles Logan had to be more than horrible. "Well… I don't want you to suffer", he conceded reluctantly. "It's just… I just hate this conversation".

"I know, honey", Renee sighed, got closer to him and caressed the side of his arm. "But I have to be smart. I don't have a family to take care of all this things. If something happened to me, they would have to contact a second cousin I have in Ireland, who doesn't even know me. So I have to express on paper what I want".

Jack stared at the papers looking pensive for a moment. Then a crazy idea came to his head. Or, maybe, it wasn't crazy at all. It felt right. It made perfect sense. He felt ready for it. He hesitated for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something and then closeted it again. Then he finally summoned his courage and tentatively expressed his idea. "Maybe… Maybe we should… we should get married".

Renee widened his eyes in profound shock and looked at Jack like he was crazy. "What?"

He passionately made his point, which made perfect sense to him. "Think about it. You don't have a family. And if a tragedy happens you'd need someone to be in charge of everything, someone who loves you and knows you. And it should be me. It should be _my_ job to protect you and to take care of everything. I don't want anybody else to do it. As much as I _hate_ to even think for a second about all this…". He took her will and waved the papers for extra emphasis. "…it should be _my_ responsibility".

Renee stared at him feeling horrified. Terror had taken over her. "Are you out of your mind?".

Jack desperately tried to reason with her. "Look… I know we have only been together for a few months. But I want to marry you. I don't want to be just your boyfriend. It doesn't seem right. I want to be your husband".

"You don't want to marry me, Jack. You want to control me. And I'm not going to let that happen", Renee stated categorically, but with fear in her eyes. What Jack was saying, his reasons for proposing sounded crazy to her.

"I don't want to control you", Jack claimed rather weakly.

Renee sighed with frustration. "Yes, you do. Your proposal is not even a real proposal". She sighed again getting truly exasperated. He felt trapped in a very small closet. "A proposal should include a ring and one thousand red roses. It should be romantic". She sighed with visible exasperation. "This is not a proposal, is an attempt to control me and win your stupid competition with Leo".

"That's not true", Jack stated, but he wasn't very convincing.

Renee looked at him clearly distressed. She didn't believe him. She didn't like why he was proposing. He was merely proposing because he wanted to be in charge of her. "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't marry you".

Jack's heart sunk to his feet. "Are you saying you'll never marry me?"

"No", Renee clarified quickly. "I'll marry you when you stop being so controlling and possessive"

Jack was extremely disappointed. He wanted to marry her and he didn't believe he was controlling and possessive. Yet, he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. "It's too soon anyway", he sadly conceded. He sighed. "Maybe… maybe we can talk about this again in a few months".

"All right", Renee agreed without hesitating. She then tentatively got closer to him with a concerned expression. "So, are we okay?". Jack nodded. "What we have now is perfect". Jack nodded again and gave her a small smile. She put his arms around his neck. "I really love you, Jack"

"I know", Jack acknowledged. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a small smile. "It's my fault. I should have known it was too soon".

Renee nodded in agreement and then squeezed Jack tight. As she held him she closed her eyes to savour the tight embrace. She didn't want to lose him. "We'll get there, honey", she promised whispering.

"Yeah", he whispered back. He then looked at her in the eye and put a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "But… Renee, I'm not trying to control you or own you..."

"I know", Renee rushed to clarify. "I know. I'm just not ready…".

Jack lovingly placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. "It's okay. Don't worry. It'll happen when you're ready".

**January 18th 2019- Friday **

**02.33 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

Renee was sitting by her kitchen table, doing some work. She was supposed to be resting, but, right then, she was talking over the phone with Grayson Upwood, Director of CTU NYC. They were talking about Sergei Bazhaev. Bazhaev's wife, daughter in law and granddaughter had been threatened, so he had sent a letter to The Hague taking full responsibility for the events of the day Omar Hassan was murdered. The president had reluctantly agreed to give him immunity and protection in exchange for his cooperation.

"_Ms. Walker, Agent McDole spent several hours questioning Bazhaev and trying to convince him to take the deal, to no avail. But perhaps Agent McDole could be more, uh… persuasive, if only you authorized him… _".

"No", Renee cut her off sharply. Her features darkened. "That is not what President Taylor wants, first of all. And secondly, Bazhaev served in the Soviet army for several years and spent 12 years of his life in a Russian labor camp… he's never going to break".

"_Everybody breaks_"

'_Tell that to the Chinese'_, Renee thought but didn't say. She then sighed frustrated. "Mr. Upwood… once the Moss-Buchanan Advanced PATRIOT Act becomes a law your men will be able to question suspects more… strongly".

The current legislation, established under Allison Taylor herself, didn't allow strong methods of interrogation. But, after Omar Hassan's death, she had re-thought things. Now she was trying to get the Moss-Buchanan Advanced PATRIOT Act passed. The act allowed_ certain_ strong methods of interrogation but _only_ if it was first proven _beyond reasonable doubt_ that the subject had a connection with known terrorist _and_ possessed information that could stop an _imminent_ terrorist attack in US soil _and_ that all the other ways to get that information were attempted but failed. And no agent was allowed to question anybody in the field, unsupervised.

"_But not Mr. Bazhaev… the information he possesses won't stop an imminent terrorist threat. He would simply provide evidence about an attack that already happened". _

There was then a silence. Renee couldn't argue Grayson's point. She then thought of an idea and patiently explained it to him. "Look… if Suvarov and Novakovich are released, we could, maybe, consider them a threat to our national security… so, all evidence Bazhaev has against them would be considered fundamental. And if they are sent to jail for good… none of this will matter".

"_What's the status of the act?_"

"We need fourteen more votes for it to become a law", Renee replied.

**January 19th 2019- Saturday **

**11.47 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

Jack was already wearing the blue t-shirt he wore to sleep. He went to Renee's study and saw her working on the State of the Union address. He massaged her shoulder and kissed her head. "Are you coming to bed?".

Renee stood up and turned around to face him with a mile. "Yes, actually". She closed her laptop and they went to their room with their arms around each other. Renee then whispered very softly in his ear. "I have a surprise for you… don't move". Then she nibbled his lobule and went to the bathroom.

Jack was very intrigued. After a few minutes, Renee came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy and very short light-pink nightgown. Jack was practically drooling. They hadn't made love since before the accident. He was more than a little aroused. But he tried to restrain himself. Her surgery had been only nineteen days ago. He didn't think it was safe for them to get engaged in physical activities yet.

Renee noticed he didn't look very happy. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?". She approached him sexily.

"I do. Very much". Jack cleared his throat nervously and used all his will power to avoid grabbing her and kissing her. The image of her in a hospital bed so tiny, so hurt and so vulnerable came to his head. He felt like she could break if he made love to her. "But… But I don't want to hurt you. I mean… your bruises are not even gone yet".

"But I feel fine", Renee assured him sincerely. "My appetite is back. I'm actually very hungry". Renee got even closer to him and kissed his neck and the spot behind his lobules.

Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses. But then he came back to his senses and pushed her away. "No… no… You almost died on me just nineteen days ago. I won't do anything that might hurt you".

Renee's eyes were full of compassion. She understood the kind of fear Jack had felt while she was in a coma. She understood why now he wanted to treat her like she was made of crystal. But he didn't need to treat her in such way. She cupped his cheek with her hand and tried to reason with him. "Jack… there's no danger. It's just you and me in bed. That could never be wrong if we both want it bad. And I trust you. If it hurts me, you'll stop right away".

"Of course", Jack confirmed in an instant. Then Renee kissed him with obvious desire. For a moment, he kept his lips closed. He was unsure. But soon he opened his mouth and their tongues began caressing each other slowly.

Jack scooped her up and, very gently, deposited her in the bed. They got under the covers and kept kissing each other. Then Jack allowed Renee to take the lead, since he still felt she was vulnerable. Renee positioned her self on top of him, removed his t-shirt and kissed his chest.

Then Jack simply closed his eyes and allowed himself get carried away by his consuming passion.

**January 20th 2019- Sunday **

**08.35 AM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

_He was in a yellow taxi, holding Renee. He was desperate, horrified and terrified. She had been shot. She was dying. Jack could tell she wouldn't make it. But he refused to accept reality. He couldn't lose her. _

Jack abruptly jerked awake. The nightmare chilled him to the core. But he quickly realized it had been just a nightmare. Renee was sleeping peacefully on the left side of the bed. His relief was immense. Not only she was fine, but it was her birthday. Renee was one year older. He was so massively grateful for that. He had thought she would die at the age of thirty eight. He thought that when Vladimir held her at gun point and she begged him to kill her. And he also thought that when a speeding Ferrari hit her. The fact that her 39th birthday had arrived was a miracle, a miracle he was more than happy to celebrate.

He left the bed and pulled the curtains open to let some light get in the bedroom. He liked nothing more than watching her sleep under the morning light, while the morning light showered her beautiful features. Then, he got settled next to her. As she often did, Renee instinctively rested her head on his chest in her sleep. She also put an arm around his torso and a leg on top of his. It meant she was waking up.

A few minutes later, Renee woke up. Jack kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday, sweetheart".

"Thank you", Renee mumbled, still half asleep.

"No, thank _you_ for being born", Jack said whispering softly and tightened the embrace.

Renee put her hand underneath Jack's blue sleeping t-shirt and caressed his chest. "Thank you for being here with me. This birthday wouldn't be happy at all without you".

Jack ran his fingers through her long dark auburn hair. Then, a little bit of sadness covered his face. "I wish you had let me there for you last year. I bet it was a horrible day".

Renee's face saddened too. "It was just a day. Like most of my days back then, I spent it in bed". She then could see the cloud of sadness that had covered Jack's face. She tried to reassure him. "But that's the past. Now I'm happy. I'm going to spend this one and all my future birthdays with you, right?"

"Of course", Jack confirmed. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and celebrate many-many birthdays with her. Then he lovingly caressed with the back of his hand her cheek, where she still had a very nasty bruise. It chilled him to think about how close he had come to losing her forever. "Thank God you're here to see this day"

They remained silent for a moment, with their eyes closed, just enjoying each other's proximity. Then Renee somewhat fearfully made a question. "Is this party the president is throwing going to be a big thing?".

Jack faked confusion. "What party?".

"I know the president is throwing a surprise party for me", Renee informed him.

Jack was extremely disappointed, "How did you find out?".

"Nathan has to send me a report every other day and he _had_ to include that he vetted the guests of my birthday party", Renee explained casually. "So, is it going to be a big thing?".

"Not at all", Jack told her with a sarcastic tone. Then he joked, "Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand will give a concert. Elton John too, and he rewrote '_Candle in the wind_' to make it about you". Renee chuckled, clearly amused. Happy to see her chuckle, Jack continued teasing her. "George Clooney will come. Now, the pope has a preview commitment, but he's trying to get out of it".

"Very funny, Jack", Renee said sarcastically. "Now, seriously… I don't want a big party".

"The president knows you, Renee. She respects your wishes", Jack assured her.

"She shouldn't have bothered at all", Renee sighed and looked guilty.

"It's okay, sweetheart", he reassured her. "The White House Social Director and the First Gentleman did all the work. The president just gave the order". He paused and kissed the top of her head. "You almost died on us. She wants to celebrate that you're alive". He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "And so do I".

Renee was so moved. She had many people who loved her. A year ago she had nobody. "Thank you, Jack. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you".

"And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you", Jack reminded her and kissed the top of her head once again. He then decided it was time to giver her one of the presents he had gotten for her. "Hey, wanna open your first present?"

Renee looked confused. "My _first_ present?".

"Yeah… I've bought a few little presents for you. I'll give them all to you through the day", Jack explained.

Renee quickly began protesting, "Jack… you really shouldn't…". Jack shut her up by getting on top of her and kissing her very passionately. They broke the kiss to take some air. "We can leave the gifts for later".

**09.12 AM**

After making love, Jack took Renee to her study, where he had put the first gift he wanted to give her. Renee was honestly delighted when she saw it.

It was a spectacular, personalized and highly detailed map, to mark with pins placed she had visited and dream destinations. The laminated surface allowed her to write notes on the map, such as dates connected to the travels. The map was finished in light wood oak. Around the edge of the map there was s quote _'Travel and change of places impact new vigor to the mind'_, by Seneca.

"Oh, Jack… it's beautiful", Renee sincerely praised the gift.

"I bought it because your dream is to travel to a lot of places someday", Jack explained. He then got nearer her and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I definitely want to be with you when you do". He gave her a little kiss on the lips. "You know? After Teri died I stopped making plans for the future… when I saw ahead I saw nothing but darkness… but now I can see us traveling and growing old together and it feels great".

Renee was so profoundly moved. She threw her arms around him and kissed her fiercely. "Thank you, Jack… Thank you for the gift and for giving me a future worth living for".

**09.23 AM**

While Jack made her favourite breakfast, Renee noticed that one of her favourite coffee mugs was already over the table; it was the one that said '_I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong.'_. But it didn't have coffee inside. Instead, it had a small box. It was obviously another present Jack had gotten for her and put there to surprise her. She smiled and thought the gesture was very cute.

Jack watched her expectantly as Renee opened the gift. It was a pair of silver heart-shaped earrings. They matched Renee's favorite necklace, the one with a silver heart that had her name on the back.

She was enchanted when she saw them. "Jack, these are so beautiful. Thank you". Renee put a hand on his cheek and tenderly kissed his lips. "One gift was plenty, you know?"

Jack simply put his arms around her waist. "I love spoiling you. It's my new hobby. Lei it go".

Renee kept his arms rested on his shoulders. "Well… I'm very grateful".

"Really? _Very_ grateful?", Jack asked arching his eyebrows mischievously. Renee just smiled seductively and kissed the spot behind her lobule.

They were abruptly interrupted by the phone ringing. Renee thought it was someone to wish her a happy birthday. She answered the call. "Hello?". It was someone from the justice department. "Yes. How may I help you?". Renee heard what the other person told her and felt shocked. "What? What happened?". She paused to hear the answer to her question. "Oh… I'm so sorry". She made another pause. "Of course. Just send us the information". She paused yet again as the caller wrapped up the call. "Okay. Thank you".

Jack observed Renee looking pensive after the call. "What happened?".

Renee couldn't overcome her astonishment. "Ned Borden is dead. He had a heart attack".

Edmund 'Ned' Borden was the United States Attorney General since the beginning of the Taylor administration. He was known to Renee because he had filed a complaint to the FBI office, led then by Larry Moss, because of her illegal torture of Alan Tanner, and Alan Wilson after that. But Renee didn't blame Borden for filing the complain, the man was just doing his job.

Jack was surprised to hear the news. "A heart attack? Wasn't he fifty six?"

"Fifty five", Renee corrected him. She and Jack shared a look. They were both thinking about how frail life was.

Suddenly the phone rang again. Renee took the call. "Hello?". It was her deputy George Sullivan. "Yes, I heard". She paused as George said something and then replied, "Yes, gather the communications team. I'm on my way". Just like that, Renee ended the call. She then looked at Jack and could see his disappointment. "I'm sorry, Jack. I have to go to the white house".

"I understand", Jack gently reassured her. "It's just… I wanted to spend the day with you".

Renee felt the same way. But there was unfortunately nothing she could do about it.

**10.36 AM- Washington DC. – White House**

Renee quickly walked into the lobby of the west wing wearing a dark-grey Calvin Klein skirt suit. George was already there waiting for her and greeted his boss enthusiastically, "Happy birthday, Renee".

"Thank you". They both began rapidly walking side by side and talked. Renee gave her deputy a look, "What do you think about Gerard Templeton?".

Gerard Templeton was the Deputy Attorney General of the United States, the natural choice to succeed Ned Borden. But George didn't like that man. "They say that when he was Attorney General for Illinois he took bribes from a drug lord. It was never proven though. But I think it's true. He's dirty".

Renee couldn't quite believe that. "And President Taylor named him Deputy Attorney General?"

"She didn't like it", George clarified instantly. "But Templeton and Mitchell Hayworth are close friends…"

Renee could easily guess what had happened. Her expression turned darker. "Let me guess… the President needed something from the vice president and they made a deal".

"She needed his help to get the cabinet she wanted confirmed", George explained casually with a shrug. "Besides she thinks Templeton is innocent".

They quickly reached the ante chamber of Renee office. Eric Pratt, Renee's first assistant, was there waiting for his boss. The young black man was genuinely happy to see Renee up and about. He had gone to her house to visit her while she was recovering, but it was the first time after the accident that Renee came to the White House. He gave her a smile. "Welcome back, Ms. Walker. And happy birthday".

"Thank you, Eric", Renee smiled back at him. "So, I'm gonna see the president now"

"All right", Eric acknowledged with a bow of the head. "Oh, and I put the presents in your office".

Renee looked at him confused. "The presents?"

"People have been sending you birthday presents since Friday", Eric explained, surprised that Renee didn't know. Then he added nonchalantly, "fifty six and counting"

Renee was very surprised to hear that, and very flattered too. "Really? Well, schedule some time tomorrow for me to write thank you notes".

"Of course", Eric nodded in agreement.

Renee and George then continued their way to the oval office. As they walked, Renee shook her head and sighed, looking somewhat frustrated. "Fifty six? Why would all those people sent me presents?".

George looked at her in profound disbelief. "You're the white house chief of staff, the second most powerful person in the country, the door to the president". He paused gave her another incredulous stare. "Politicians want to kiss your butt". Then he added, "I brought you a little something too. It's with the others"

"Thank you". Renee gave him a small appreciative smile.

They reached the ante chamber of the Oval Office, where Patrick Birdsall, the president's personal aide, was working by his desk. It wasn't unusual for the young man to work on a Sunday, since he was needed practically all the time. When he saw the chief of staff and his deputy approaching, he promptly stood up, "Welcome back, Ms. Walker and happy birthday. Good morning, Mr. Sullivan. The president is waiting for you".

Renee gave him a polite smile. "Thank you, Patrick".

President Allison Taylor was sitting behind her desk, working, while her faithful dog, Fox, slept comfortably on a couch. Then Renee and George walked into the office. Allison was incredibly happy to see her friend. She had visited Renee in the manor, but it was really nice to see her up and about. She gave her a smile that reached her electric-blue eyes. "Welcome back, Renee. And happy birthday".

Renee returned the smile. "Thank you, Madam President". After greeting the president, Renee petted Fox, who had woken up to greet her excitedly.

At that moment, Caldwell Coleman, Communications Director, Lynnette Lockhart, his deputy and Angie Nelson, Press Secretary, arrived to the Oval Office. The three of them politely said practically at the same time "Good morning", "welcome back, Renee" and "happy birthday".

"Thank you. It's nice to be back", Renee replied sincerely happy to be in the White House again. Fox kept sniffing her and walking in circles around her while wagging its tail.

They all took their seats in their usual spots on the two couches and two chairs that were in the middle of the oval office. The four-month puppy got quickly settled in Allison's lap. Caldwell was the one who began talking, "Madam President, I'm afraid that promoting Gerard Templeton would bring attention to a controversial matter that… that's better off under the carpet".

Allison knew very well what Caldwell meant. "You mean the fact that he was accused of talking bribes from a drug lord". There was an awkward silence in the room. The president got very serious. "It was never proven that he did such a thing. I would have never named him Deputy Attorney general if he were corrupt".

"Of course not, ma'am", Caldwell accepted timidly. "But maybe he's dirty even though you think he isn't".

George then got quickly into the conversation. "Either way… the allegations alone would make his promotion controversial".

Lynnette then posed a rhetorical question. "And what if we find out he's actually guilty _after _promoting him?". George made an _exactly_ gesture while Caldwell nodded in agreement.

"I know", the president affirmed. "And I'm not interested in promoting him".

Renee read the president's tone and expression. "You already have someone in mind", she stated, not truly surprised. Allison always thought truly fast.

"Yes", Allison confirmed with clear determination. "Allen Monroe, attorney General for the state of New York. He went to Harvard with me and Henry".

There was a silence while they all thought about the president's idea. Angie nodded approvingly. "The press will love him. He became known recently for putting the leader of an Italian mob in jail".

"He risked his own life by doing that", Allison pointed out, clearly impressed.

"But he's a democrat", George instantly protested.

"So is half the country", the president replied casually.

"He makes Michael Moore look like Ronald Reagan", George insisted.

"George". Renee shot her deputy a warning stare. Then her crystal-blue eyes shifted from George to the president. "Do you want me to set a meeting with him?".

The president nodded in confirmation. Then Caldwell suggested, "We can start vetting him right now. But, until we do, we shouldn't make it public that we are considering him".

Then Lynnette made a suggestion of her own. "Maybe he can come to Renee's birthday party".

"Find out if he can", Renee requested, realizing that her birthday party had just turned into a political event. "And start calling senators, test the waters. We want to know if he's confirmable".

"I want the confirmation to happen as soon as possible", Allison added. Then she stood up and left Fox on the chair. She considered the meeting over. "Thank you, everyone". After the usual chorus of '_thank you, madam president_', they began leaving the office. "Renee… wait".

Renee instantly turned around to look at Allison. "Yes, ma'am?".

"I've got something for you", the president told her with a small smile. She went behind her desk and took a present she had gotten for her friend. She then handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Renee".

Renee opened the gift intrigued. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a four-leaf clover made of a rare green garnet, Renee's birthstone. She was very happy with the gift. "Ma'am, this is beautiful. I love it thank you".

Allison gave her a smile and then hugged her friend. "They said it'll give you good luck".

"I feel lucky already", Renee admitted in a heartbeat.

**12.35 PM**

Renee was sitting behind her desk, opening some of the gifts she had received. She noticed with surprise that Nikolai Karkov, the Russian president, had sent her something typical from his country… a matryoshka doll. Renee found it cute. She took the wooden dolls of decreasing size and placed them separately, over her desk, one next to each other. Then she observed them for a little while. After that, she carefully put them back one inside the other.

At that moment, Jack walked into the office, with a gift in his hands. "Hey"

"Hey". Renee smiled when she saw him and stood up.

"I came to kidnap you for lunch", Jack announced as he got closer to her. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then handed her the gift. "And I wanted to give you this".

Renee shook her head, thinking he was helpless. Then she happily opened the gift. It was a pale-blue oversized t-shirt which said '_If you fall seven times, stand up eight_'.

"I know you like these sorts of t-shirts", Jack explained. "And that Japanese proverb happens to be a good advice"

"It is. I really like it. Thank you". Renee put her arms around him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

**8.30 PM**

The president had organized a simple but beautiful party. She had even gotten a famous female singer. Jack then secretly requested a very special song. When the music started, he and Renee locked eyes and she smiled at him. He got near her and reached out his hand. She held his hand and they headed to the dance floor.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, You can light up the dark_

Jack put his arms around Renee's waist and she put her arms around his neck.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Their friends, Liz and Leo, joined them in the dance floor and began dancing too.

Liz took a quick look at Jack and Renee and smiled. "They are adorable, aren't they?"

"Yeah…", Leo agreed, getting his head closer to Liz's blonde short curls and smelling the sweet fragrance of her Givenchi 'Very Irresistible' perfume. "And we are adorable too, right?"

Liz replied in an instant. "Of course, I love us"

Leo gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

George Sullivan locked eyes with his lover Colonel Nora McNally, reached out his hand to her and winked his eye. Nora hesitated for a moment. But then she made a why-the-hell-not? gesture and began dancing with George.

"Looking good, Colonel", George whispered softly on her ear. Nora looked stunning as always with a sexy forest-green dress that went perfectly with her emerald-green eyes.

"You too, Mr. Sullivan", she whispered back. She had to admit that George was a very cute guy. He wasn't particularly 'breathtaking', but possessed certain charm and was good in bed. She realized she was growing fonder of him, which concerned her deeply. But, for the moment, she would simply enjoy.

Allison and Ethan enjoyed observing the young couples while holding hands. He squeezed lovingly her hand. Then he looked deep into her baby-blue eyes and gave her a little kiss on the lips. Things were now perfect between them after their little fight about reelection.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they could never define_  
_What's been said between your heart and mine_

Chloe O'Brian and her husband Morris also began dancing. It made her a bit uncomfortable to show affection in public, but she loved her husband deeply, so she allowed certain things. Morris loved to show affection all the time. As they began dancing, he gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I'm glad Jack is happy. It took him such a long time", Chloe commented, giving Jack and Renee a look. "But I'm also worried".

"Why, darling?", Morris asked with surprised.

"When things are this good something horrible happens", Chloe pointed out wrinkling her nose.

"But, Darling…". Morris tried to reason with his wide and be more optimistic. "They were already shot at…. They had to fight the Russian mob. She was hit by a car… What else can happen to them?",

Chloe bit her lip doubtfully. "I guess you're right".

Meanwhile, Jack and Renee moved along with the music and got even closer together. She rested her chin on his shoulder and they kept dancing cheek to cheek.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

**10.56 PM- Bethesda, Maryland- Walker-Bauer House**

After Renee's birthday party, Jack and Renee headed back to their home. In the car, they were talking about Allen Monroe. "So, is he going to get confirmed?", Jack asked.

"I think so. We have already been promised forty six votes", Renee replied.

Jack parked the vehicle in the garage and the couple got off the car. They stepped into the living room of the manor and turned the lights on. Renee gasped stunned. All around, there were hundredths of beautiful red roses. She looked at Jack in disbelief.

"One thousand", Jack told her quickly before she could ask. "Not nine hundredth ninety nine or one thousand and one… but one thousand exactly… you can count them".

"Jack…", Renee was astonished. She knew, naturally, what the numbers of red roses meant.

"I know you're scared. But, please, hear me out", he whispered as he got closer to her and held his hand. "You and I are not perfect. But we make a perfect team. We fall and stand up together. We can face anything that comes our way if we are together". He squeezed her hand. His voice was breaking. He was so full with many different emotions. He swallowed and managed to carry on speaking without breaking down. "With you, I already feel like I'm married to my best friend". He then pulled a little box from his pocket and opened it. There was a beautiful engagement ring inside that box. It had a diamond, which was franked by two sapphires. Jack smiled when he saw Renee looked at the ring with delight. He lowered his voice and continued his speech. "It feels like we've been married forever. I just want to make it official. And I don't want to control you. I want to protect you". Then he cleared his throat nervously before making the jackpot question. "Renee, would you marry me?".

At first, Renee was too overwhelmed with emotion to say anything. She simply nodded as she tried not to cry. She was scared, but she couldn't resist him anymore. After a moment, she could finally speak. "Yes!". Jack's face instantly lighted up. Renee nodded again. "Yes", she repeated her answer and Jack pulled her closer to him for a very sweet kiss. "Of course I'll marry you, my love. You… you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And I want to spend the rest of my life next to you".

They kissed eagerly again and then Jack put the gorgeous ring on her left ring finger. They both chuckled and stared into each other's eyes, not being able to believe how happy they were and how promising the future before them was.

**END OF PART 3**

**(Hope you liked this part! Please… send me reviews. And I hope to see you on part 4).**


End file.
